Pokémon White: The Heroine of Ideals
by THE Mistress Ness
Summary: Touko White is a small-town girl who embarks on a journey to follow her dreams. Little does she know, she's about to enter an adventure beyond her wildest imagination! Pokémon, new friends, Team Plasma, and a mysterious boy whose destiny will be tied to her own. Based on Pokémon White and White 2! N x Touko, rated M for language and lemony goodness! Please read and review!
1. In the Beginning

**Pokémon White: The Heroine of Ideals**

_After many years of not writing fanfics, I'm finally back! Let me start by saying I don't own Pokémon in any form, but twists of plot, as well as made up characters, belong to my imagination. Enjoy!_

Chapter 1: In the Beginning

_The world is inhabited by mysterious creatures known as Pokémon. They possess mysterious powers and come in various shapes and sizes. People and Pokémon share unique relationships as they coexist and help each other through difficult tasks. Within the region of Unova, two legends will rise and intertwine in a way no one would ever expect._

In Nuvema Town, the morning light peered through the thin curtains, showering the sleeping girl with its presence. "Touko!" A woman's voice reached the girl's ears. "Time to get up! There's a package for you from Professor Juniper!"

Touko White opened her eyes and sat up abruptly, her thick brown hair showing evidence of constant tossing and turning in her sleep. She rubbed her eyes and smiled to herself. _That's right!_ She though excitedly, _The Professor is giving Cheren, Bianca, and I a Pokémon!_

"Coming, Mom!" she called out as she scrambled out of bed. She gave herself a quick look over, making sure she didn't look a disaster, before running opening her door. Her mother was waiting for her right outside her room with a smile on her face. In her hands, was a blue box wrapped with emerald green ribbon.

"I'm so excited for you, baby girl!" Her mom said cheerfully, as she entered Touko's room. "It's a huge honor to be given a Pokémon of your own by the Professor!" She walked over to the table in the back of her room and deposited the box.

She looked at her daughter up and down before stating, "Better grab a quick shower and get changed; Cheren and Bianca will be coming over soon to choose their Pokémon with you!"

Touko grinned as she gave her mom a hug, "Thanks, Mom! I'll get right to it!"

...

After a refreshing shower to wash away the sleepiness, Touko slipped into her favorite outfit: slightly damaged denim shorts, a white tank top covered with a black vest, black and pink wristbands, and her matching boots. She pulled her massive chocolate locks into a high ponytail before putting a pink and white cap on.

The doorbell echoed throughout the house.

Mrs. White went over to the door and opened with a smile, "Why, hello Cheren! Hello Bianca! Lovely seeing you both, as always."

A boy with black hair and glasses framing his blue-gray eyes smiled back at her, "Good morning, Mrs. White."

The girl next to him, a petite blond girl wearing a huge hat that matched her leaf-green eyes, gave Mrs. White a hug. "Good morning! Nice to see you too!"

Mrs. White led the pair inside and pointed upstairs, "Touko's all ready in her room and the package from Professor Juniper is there as well."

"Thank you." Cheren bowed politely as they headed upstairs to see their friend.

...

"TOUKO!" Bianca squeaked in delight as she wrapped her good friend in a bear hug. Touko coughed and laughed, "Hi Bianca! Um…too tight, girl!"

Cheren shook his head at the scene, "That's Bianca for you. Well, are you ladies ready to pick your Pokémon?"

Bianca immediately let go of Touko and all three of them faced the blue and green gift box. "Since the package was delivered to Touko's house, she gets dibs!" Bianca said.

Cheren nodded in agreement, "Naturally." He signaled Touko to approach the box. "The Pokémon are waiting for us inside that box. Open it, Touko, we are anxious to see them!"

Touko gave Cheren a grateful smile and slowly took one step forward towards the box. Touko gulped, _I'm a bit nervous but excited at the same time!_ She felt her heart start beating fast. With a shaky hand, she opened the box and saw three Poké Balls neatly lined up in a row. A note lay in front of the middle Poké Ball that read,

_Touko, Cheren, and Bianca:  
I brought three Pokémon, one for each of you. The left Pokémon is the grass-type Pokémon, Snivy. The middle one is the Water-type Pokémon, Oshawott. And the right Pokémon is the Fire-type Pokémon, Tepig. Please settle your choices politely._

_ Enjoy your Pokémon!_

_ -Professor Juniper_

Touko scanned her choices and smiled to herself. She always had a fondness for water Pokémon; she used to watch the Water-Pokémon expert, Kanto Gym leader Misty, fight on TV. And now, she had a chance to raise a Water-type of her own. Confident of her choice, she grabbed the middle Poké Ball.

"I choose this Oshawott!" She said excitedly.

Bianca stepped forward and took hold of the right Poké Ball. "Then, I choose Tepig! I always wanted one!" She squealed in delight.

Cheren shook his head as he grabbed the remaining Poké Ball. "And you both end up leaving me with Snivy." His winked at them. "I was eyeing it in the first place. Well, let's meet them!"

The trio pressed the button on their Poké Ball and released their new partners. In a flash of light, the three little Pokémon stared at their new masters. Touko found herself staring into the dark eyes of the blue, otter-like Pokémon. The little Oshawott gave her a stare down before he squealed in happiness and wrapped his little white arms around her calves. "Osha!" he cried.

_Oh my, _Touko thought as she bent down to pick him up, _He's so adorable! He's perfect!_

Bianca also held her Tepig and looked at Touko with approval, "He really seems to like you already, Touko! Do you want to give him a nickname?"_  
_  
"A nickname?" Touko wondered out loud as she looked at her Pokémon again. "Hmm, what should I name you?" _  
_  
"Oshawott!" The little blue Pokémon said as he flapped his arms in what seemed to be in anticipation.

Touko thought hard. _I have heard that Oshawott becomes a fearsome Pokémon called Samurott, and it's one of the most powerful Pokémon of the sea. Hmm…makes me think of that legendary sea monster…_

"Leviathan…" The name rolled off her tongue as fluid as the ocean waves.

Her Oshawott smiled his approval. "Osha! Osha!" He bounced in her arms.

Touko giggled as she gave her new friend a gentle squeeze. "Leviathan it is then!"_  
_  
Cheren patted his Snivy, causing her to hum in joy. "That's a cool nickname, Touko!"

Bianca nodded, "Agreed! Now…" She smiled mischievously, "We should celebrate this day with a Pokémon battle!"

"Um, I don't think it's a good idea to have a Pokémon battle inside a house…" Cheren said uncertainly, arching a brow at Bianca.

She waved him off, "Oh, they're still little! It should be perfectly fine!" She faced Touko. "What do you say, Touko? I challenge you!"

Leviathan replied for Touko, he bounced off her arms and eyed Bianca's Tepig, ready to fight. Touko laughed, "Looks like Leviathan is giving me no choice! You're on, sister!"

"Ok!" Bianca cheered. "Go Tepig!"

The little pig Pokémon breathed a small flame at Leviathan, "Te!" He cried. "Use Ember!" Bianca commanded. Tepig wasted no time and shot out a small ball of fire at the otter Pokémon. Touko instantly remembered Fire-type Pokémon were weak against water.

"Leviathan, Water Gun!"

The water Pokémon seemed to smirk as it fired a steady stream of water at the incoming flame.

...

A few minutes later, not only was Tepig out for the count, but Touko's room looked like a tornado just tore it apart. Cheren sighed at the sight of the aftermath. "I knew this was going to happen."

Bianca whined as she recalled her Tepig, "Aw, I didn't win! I better patch him up ASAP!"

Touko chuckled nervously as she took in the messy room, "For being so little, they sure pack a good punch. Mom is going to kill me…"

Leviathan snuggled against her leg, "Osha!" he said proudly. Touko smiled down at her friend and picked him up, "You were fantastic, Leviathan! Your name suits you well!"

She looked at Cheren expectantly, "So, Cheren, do you wish to have your first battle as well? My room isn't going to look worse to my mom than already is." She laughed.

Cheren smiled at her and shook his head, "Not yet. We need to head over to the Professor's lab to thank her for the Pokémon. Besides…" He glanced at Leviathan. "I'm sure Leviathan could use a quick patch up and some food."

"True." Touko agreed. "Alright. Mom's got her first aid kit downstairs, let's patch up Tepig and Leviathan. Then, we can head over to the lab."

...

Following a thousand apologies to her mom for wrecking her room, and healing Leviathan, Touko and her friends entered Professor Juniper's lab. A woman wearing a white lab coat and a wide smile came to welcome them. "Welcome! I am Professor Juniper!"

Touko smiled at the woman, "I'm Touko, please to meet you!" she bowed slightly.

Bianca followed suit. "I'm Bianca! It's an honor to meet you, Professor."

Cheren merely nodded at the Professor. "Happy to see you again, ma'am."

Professor Juniper regarded each teen before continuing. "I'm researching when and how Pokémon came into being. And…" She smiled again as she looked at Touko and Bianca. "You both already battled your Pokémon, haven't you?"

Touko grinned, "Yeah, we nearly destroyed my house too."

Bianca groaned, "Oh, I'm still feeling bad for your mom having to clean up that mess."

Professor Juniper laughed, "Well, it seems your Pokémon have already began to trust you as their trainers and partners. Anyways, the main reason I gave you these Pokémon is…"

"It's for the Pokédex, correct?" Cheren cut in.

Bianca looked at her friend curiously. "Pokédex?"

The Pokémon Professor nodded, "Why, very good, Cheren! Yes, A Pokédex is a high-tech encyclopedia that records information on any Pokémon you encounter. I would you three to visit many cities and meet every Pokémon in the Unova region! Cheren, Bianca, and Touko…will you embark on this adventure to complete the Pokédex?"

...

Touko was taken aback by the Professor's request. _An adventure? Meet every Pokémon? _Her mind was reeling. She was excited! Of course she wanted to go! Ever since, she was a little girl, she always dreamt of traveling the world and meet Pokémon from every region. She was beside herself for being offered this opportunity!

"YES!" Touko yelled happily, startling everyone in the lab, including her friends and the Professor. She caught herself and blushed in embarrassment. "I mean, yes, I want to go on an adventure to fill up the Pokédex! I just have to ask my mom first." She said sheepishly.

Professor Juniper chuckled and placed her hand on the girl's shoulder. "Don't feel shy, I seriously appreciate your enthusiasm, Touko. It's a breath of fresh air."

"I'm in as well." Cheren spoke up. "Thank you for this opportunity. I've always wanted to be a Pokémon trainer."

Bianca smiled, "Same for me! I'm excited to do this!"

"Thank you." Professor Juniper smiled again. "You gave me the best possible answer." She turned around and grabbed three small square objects, about the size of a calculator. She handed one to each of them. "Take good care of them."

Touko examined her new Pokédex and bowed to the Professor, "Thank you! I'll go ask my mom right away!"

"Good!" the older woman said, "I will meet you three at Route 1. You do need a small lesson on how to catch Pokémon." She winked at them.

...

Touko left the lab and ran home as fast she could, Pokédex in hand. "Mom! Mom!" she burst in, panting. "I'm in the kitchen, dear!" she heard her mother calling. Touko sprinted to the kitchen and found her mom fixing lunch. Her mother eyes the object in her hand. "Oh my, is that a Pokédex?"

Touko nodded enthusiastically. "Yes! And Professor Juniper asked Bianca, Cheren, and I to go on a journey all over Unova to complete it!"

Her mom smiled at her. "I'm so ecstatic for you, Touko! I already knew she was going to ask." She winked at her daughter, causing Touko to arch her brow at her. "Which is why I prepared this for you, love." She handed Touko a brown bag. "It has a few sandwiches and fruit. You'll get hungry fast, I assure you." She walked over to the living room and produced a pink messenger bag.

Touko was wide-eyed as her mom handed her the bag, "I already packed a small first-aid kit for you and your Pokémon, a spare change of clothes, a winter outfit, a Town Map, and a sleeping bag. There's still plenty of space so you can fit other things you'll need." She stated. She reached into her pocket and took out an Xtransceiver. "Here, you'll need this too" She added as she slipped it onto her daughter's wrist. "Make sure to call every once in a while, OK?"

Touko saw the pride in her mother's eyes but also a bit of sadness. Tears welled up inside her as well; she wrapped her arms around her mother in an Ursaring hug.

"I love you, Mom. And, thank you." She whispered.

Her mom patted her back and laughed quietly, despite the evident tears in her eyes as well. "Now, now…" she broke the hug to pat her daughter's head. "No tears. It's not farewell, it's a 'see you later, Feraligatr.'"

Touko wiped her own tears and grinned. "Very true. See you later, Feraligatr."

"After a while, Krookodile."

"See you soon, Zigzagoon."

...

"TOUKO!" Bianca waved at her fervently as Touko ran towards her and Cheren. "You're late, Touko." Cheren chided her.

Touko stuck out her tongue at him. "I'm a girl, so I have every excuse to me late. " She laughed. "I was saying bye to my mom."

"Well, now that we're all here." Bianca took Touko and Cheren's hands. "I think since we're starting this journey together, we should take the first step as one."

Touko looked at Cheren, who shrugged. "I think that's a great idea!" she agreed. Cheren could only sigh. "OK, I'll do it. I got the feeling that I'll never hear the end of it if I don't."

"Damn straight." Touko chuckled. "OK, are we ready, Bianca?"

The little blonde nodded furiously and the three stood side by side at the entrance to Route 1. Bianca inhaled. "Ready…one…two…"

"Three!" the trio cried as they took their first step at the same time. Bianca squealed with joy as she hugged Touko, who returned it with a laugh of her own.

Cheren rolled his eyes. "That was…unique." His voice dripped with sarcasm.

Bianca pouted at him. "Ever the serious one, Cheren!"

Touko stepped in. "Well, let's keep going and meet up with the Professor!"

The friends continued their trek down Route 1 until they saw the Professor standing in front of a grassy field. "Well, hello!" she waved at them. "Now that you're all here, allow me to explain. In order for your Pokédex to gather complete information on a Pokémon, you have to catch it. First, you'll need to weaken the wild Pokémon. Once you see it's weak, throw a Poké ball at it, and it should be caught! There's always chances you won't succeed the first time, but chances of catching it drastically increase when the wild Pokémon is also paralyzed or asleep." The brunette Pokémon Professor took out a Poké Ball from her lab coat pocket.

"Observe." She pointed to a brown, chipmunk-looking Pokémon that was eating a berry.

"Oh! A Patrat!" Bianca said.

Professor Juniper launched her Poké Ball into the air, "Go Minccino!"

The Poké Ball opened and out of a flash of light, a gray Pokémon that resembled a chinchilla. "Chi!" it squeaked.

"Use Tackle!" Professor Juniper commanded. Minccino didn't hesitate, it charged towards the Patrat and tackled it head-on.

The Patrat grunted as it hit the ground. "Now the Pokémon is weak!" The Professor stated, as she took out another Poké Ball from her pocket. "Now, it's time to catch it!" she threw the empty ball at the weakened Pokémon. It hit its side gently before opening and making it banish into the ball. The ball only twitched once before sealing the Pokémon inside.

...

"That's amazing, Professor!" Bianca cheered.

"Yes!" Touko agreed with her friend, "Thank you for teaching us!"

Professor Juniper reached into her other pocket and took out a few more empty Poké Balls. "Here." She gave a few to each young trainer. "You'll need these. Now carry on, my young friends! Never forget the joy of meeting new people and Pokémon!" she turned on her heel and headed back to Nuvema Town.

...

Touko put the Poké Balls away in her bag. "So, our next stop is Accumula Town, right?" She felt the rush of excitement coming back to her. Now that she had the basics down, she was ready for adventure! She looked over her shoulder and winked at Cheren and Bianca. "Race you there!" She took off like a Houndour.

"Hey!" Cheren called out. "Wait up!"

Bianca's laughter filled the air as the pair chased after their enthusiastic friend into the next step of their journey.

**Author's Note:**

**First chapter is finally done! It took me a while to get back into the fanfic scene and I always loved Pokémon, so I thought this would be a great comeback piece! Not to mention, I simply love the Touko and N pairing! I hope you enjoy this first chapter, because there is more to come!  
_-Mistress Ness_**


	2. That Fateful Encounter

**Pokémon White: The Heroine of Ideals**

_I don't own Pokémon in any form, but twists of plot, as well as made up characters, belong to my imagination. Enjoy!_

Chapter 2: That Fateful Encounter

**-Accumula Town-**

As the friends strode into the town, Touko let Leviathan out of his Poké Ball. "Oshawott!" the little otter Pokémon greeted his mistress. Touko knelt down and patted his head. "Hey, buddy! After our fun battles on the way here, I figured you needed to take it easy and stretch your legs."

"Osh…" Leviathan chirped in delight as he hugged her knee. Touko chuckled lovingly as she gathered him in her arms.

Cheren and Bianca weren't far behind. "I bet you're happy, Touko." Cheren said nonchalantly.

Bianca scowled at him. "Oh Cheren, don't be a poor sport!"

On their way to Accumula, Cheren finally challenged Touko to a Pokémon battle. Even though his Snivy had the upper hand because of his type, Touko's Leviathan showed impressive battle skills and defeated Snivy with a well-aimed Tackle. Of course, the little otter was wounded from Snivy's Razor Leaf. Immediately after the fight, Touko rushed to her friend and patched him up.

Following the fight, they ran into some wild Pokémon, which they each captured one to add to their party. Bianca caught a Lillipup, Cheren caught a Purrloin, and Touko caught a Swablu.

The brunette trainer walked over to Cheren and patted him on the shoulder. "Aw, come on, Cheren! You said you wanted to be strong, right? You won't always win every fight you engage on. The losses will only help you get stronger!"

Cheren gave his friend a smile and patted her hand. "Thanks, Touko. You'll keep me on my toes. Well, I think we should head for the Pokémon Center. I'm sure our Pokémon could use some food and rest." He pointed to the large building with the red roof and the Poké Ball insignia on the front.

At the mention of food, Touko's stomach began to growl out loud. Bianca heard this and started laughing, much to her friend's embarrassment.

"Are you hungry too, Touko?" she teased.

Blushing, Touko lowered her cap to cover her eyes, a habit she does whenever she's embarrassed or nervous. "N-no! Well…" she muttered. "Not _that _much." She started to hustle ahead. "Let's go already!"

…..

Inside the Pokémon center, Touko and her friends were finishing lunch while waiting for their Pokémon to be completely healed. "Oh this is yummy!" Bianca let out a dreamy sigh as she took another bite of her sandwich. "Oh Touko, your mom is the best for packing us lunch!"

"Agreed!" Cheren said before taking another bite himself.

Touko smiled to herself, already missing her mom a bit. "Yeah, she was great for doing this."

_I need to remember to give her a quick call after we're done here, _she thought.

"Ms. Touko?" A female voice called out. Touko quickly finished her food and stood up from the bench. Her eyes met Nurse Joy's. "Your Pokémon are ready, miss." She smiled kindly. Touko returned her smile and replied, "Thank you so much!"

"Hey, did you hear?" she overheard two male trainers talking.

"What?" said the first guy's companion.

"There's some gathering going on in the middle of town. Some group called Team Plasma…"

"Hmmm…perhaps we need to check it out," Cheren was suddenly next to Touko.

She squeaked in surprise.

"Cheren! Damn it, you scared the daylights out of me!" She hissed at him.

Her friend merely shrugged her comment away and commented, "Your fault for eavesdropping. Anyway, let's get out Pokémon and see what's going on."

The brunette glowered at him before going to Nurse Joy to retrieve her friends. "A sorry doesn't damn hurt, you meanie." She muttered under her breath.

…..

A crowd had already began to gather in front of the park next to the Pokémon center. In front of the crowd, Touko saw a group of people all dressed like knights, their outfits a mix of dark blue, light blue, and white. They seemed rather odd to her, even as far as giving her an uneasy hunch about them.

"Sheesh, I didn't know the Renaissance Fair was in town." She murmured to herself in sarcasm.

Their banner looked like a shield, half white and half black, with the letters P and Z etched on it like lightning. The oddball bunch suddenly stepped aside, and an extravagantly-robbed man stepped forward to face the crowd.

_By the way he's even more ridiculously dressed than the "knights," my money is on that guy being the head honcho. _Touko thought as she observed the newcomer.

He was royally dressed on a flowing robe, mixing navy blue and gold. Each half was different, kind of reminded Touko of the yin-yang. A large symbol that looked like an eye decorated each side of his robe. His collar was obnoxiously big, riddled with blue stones and the same shield as the banners. His long hair was a very pale green and what disturbed her the most was his face. He wore something resembling an eye patch on his left eye and his right eye was naturally red. Seeing his face gave Touko the creeps.

The leader raised his arms and began talking. "My name is Ghetsis. I am here representing Team Plasma. Today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about Pokémon liberation."

His words almost knocked the wind of the young woman.

"Huh?" she heard someone say quietly behind her.

"Liberation?" Someone else spoke.

Cheren was equally disturbed. "Liberation? What is this guy going on about?"

Ghetsis continued his speech to the dumfounded multitude.

"I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and Pokémon are 'partners' that have come to live together because we want and need each other. However... is that really the truth? Have you ever considered that perhaps we humans... only assume that this is the truth?"

Bianca, who was holding her Tepig, held on tight to him. "This guy is starting to scare me…" her words were soft, nervous. Leviathan, who was burrowed in his trainer's arms, gave Bianca a friendly nudge. Bianca flashed him a small, grateful smile. "Thank you, Leviathan."

The Team Plasma Leader continued, "Pokémon are subject to the selfish commands of Trainers... They get pushed around when they are our 'partners' at work... Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I'm saying?"

Touko was rapidly getting fed up with the man's vile words, how dare he insinuate that all Trainers are taskmasters! Sure, not every Trainer was a saint, but almost all Trainers love and treat their Pokémon with kindness.

As if he could sense her anger, Cheren touched her shoulder. "Easy, Touko." His Snivy, who was sitting on his shoulder, gave a small whine of distress. Cheren petted his Pokémon lovingly. "Don't worry, Snivy." He assured her. "I'll never abandon you, girl."

Snivy licked his hand in appreciation.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, Pokémon are different from humans. They are living beings that contain unknown potential. They are living beings from whom we humans have much to learn. Tell me, what is our responsibility toward these wonderful beings called Pokémon?"

"What could it be?" A woman asked.

"Liberation?" A man wondered.

Ghetsis seemed to hear him. "That's right! We must liberate the Pokémon! Then, and only then, will humans and Pokémon truly be equals. Everyone, I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and Pokémon... and the correct way to proceed. We sincerely appreciate your attention." He turned around and proceeded to leave with his squad. Everyone else also turned to leave the area.

That last statement drew the last straw for the brunette trainer. "That's borderline outrageous! What kind of sick, twisted logic is he dishing out!?"

Everyone in nearby froze and turned their heads to stare at the source of the outburst.

Touko was flushed with anger, not caring that she had several pair of eyes staring at her because of her outspokenness. "Pokémon and people do not have the relationship of master and servant! It's repulsive that he even implied such a barbaric association!" She howled her outrage for everyone to hear.

Bianca was now pink at the ears, from having people staring at the three of them now. "Oh, Touko…" she whispered.

Cheren said nothing, as his fiery-spirited friend took the words right out of his mouth.

As Touko took a deep breath ease her anger, she noticed someone coming towards her. His eyes were a mix of gray and a hint of blue, an interesting color. His green tea hair was long and pulled back in a messy ponytail. He dressed casually, khaki slacks and a white long-sleeved shirt with a black shirt under it. He wore a black and white cap. The way he stared at her, so focused on only her, she had to fight to down a blush. No one had ever stared at her that intensely before, and not to mention, he was a good-looking guy.

His mesmerizing eyes moved from her to her Oshawott, Leviathan.

"Your Pokémon…" He said softly. "Just now, they were saying…"

Touko tried to make sense of what Mystery Boy just said to her.

"Huh?"

...

The young man was standing quietly, a bystander in the disappearing crowd, when he heard a strong female voice shout out rebuttal to his father's speech.

_"That's borderline outrageous! What kind of sick, twisted logic is he dishing out!?"_

He was astonished by the comment. Throughout the entire speech, he only heard mixed murmurs of agreement and uncertainty from the mass of people. He wanted to see who had mustered the courage to speak out against Team Plasma. His blue-gray eyes scanned the crowd, trying to find the source of the voice. He saw people turning their heads and he followed suit.

Then, his eyes found her.

Intrigued, he made his way through to her.

She was a small thing, not much younger than he. Her thick mass of chocolate tresses were gathered up in a messy high ponytail, but loose strands framed her face. She was dressed like a Trainer, carried a pink bag, and a small Oshawott in her arms.

_She doesn't seem out of the ordinary, _the young man thought. At least, that's what he thought until her eyes met his. The intensity of her gaze made him retract his previous comment.

Cerulean eyes burned with the passion of her fury, making him stop in his tracks. Their visual connection was brief as she continued her rant, making her blonde companion blush from embarrassment and her male friend stay silent. Two small voices caught his attention now, and both were coming from the girl: one was her Oshawott and the other was the lone Poké Ball that was fastened to her belt.

He couldn't believe his ears. "What?" he whispered to himself.

This was getting more and more peculiar.

He approached the girl, catching her eye again.

Blue met gray.

"Your Pokémon…" he spoke softly, "Just now, they were saying…"

"Huh?" The female trainer's intense stare simmered down, adding wariness to their depths.

Her guy friend was also baffled. "Excuse me? Slow down, you're talking too fast." He paused to adjust his glasses. "What's this about Pokémon…talking? What an odd thing to say."

His comment slightly irritated the green-haired youth. "Yes, they're talking. Oh. Then, you two can't hear them, either... How sad. By the way, my name is N."

Sticking to courtesy, Cheren nodded. "I'm Cheren, and this outspoken girl here is Touko." He gestured towards the blue-eyed trainer. The girl Touko muttered something under her breath which seemed much like a snarky remark towards her friend, her eyes not leaving the newcomer. Cheren pointed to their blonde friend. "And that's Bianca."

The young man's gaze stayed on Touko.

"We were asked to complete the Pokédex, and we just left on our journey. My main goal is to become the Champion, though." Cheren continued.

"The Pokédex, eh?" N felt a bit repulsed by Cheren's words. "So…you're going to confine many, many Pokémon in Poké Balls for that, then. I'm a Trainer too, but I can't help wondering…are Pokémon really happy that way?" he asked them, mainly Touko.

His question resonated with the same message as that despicable man from earlier. Touko felt a fresh wave of anger rolling in.

"Well, since you can talk to Pokémon, why don't you ask my friend?" Touko dared him, nodding towards her Oshawott. The older teen was a bit shocked that she was actually encouraging him to talk to her Pokémon. He would gladly take that challenge; anything to get to know this unusual but fascinating girl better.

N stared deeply into the eyes of the Oshawott the girl was holding in her arms. _Greetings, Oshawott. _He communicated with the Pokémon, _Pray tell, how do you feel being with this human girl?_

Said Oshawott actually glared at him, much to N's surprise. _Hey pal, it's Leviathan to YOU! _He snapped at him. N was taken back, of all the Pokémon that he has met and interacted with, this is the first time he met one that showed attitude.

He chuckled quietly at hearing his name. _Leviathan, huh? That's quite a name for one so small, _he observed. Leviathan straightened his spine while still in his trainer's arms. _My mistress named me. She said I would grow to be a powerful Pokémon, just like the sea monster Leviathan! _He said proudly.

Once again, N was taken by surprise; not only by the obvious pride the Pokémon had in its nickname, but the endearing undertones he heard when he spoke of his trainer.

N was now very curious. _And this "mistress" of yours…_He took a second to glance back up into Touko's cerulean eyes. They now mirrored both curiosity and guardedness. _Does she treat you well?_

Leviathan gave him an "are-you-serious" look.

_Of course she does! I really like her!_

N paused to let them words sink in. A Pokémon that actually liked his trainer?

_You…enjoy being with her?_

Oh yeah! She's very sweet and kind. She is constantly looking out for me.

Leviathan smiled and gave his trainer a quick rub with his cheek. The girl softened her expression and smiled down at her Pokémon. N watched the gesture between the two and was trying to make sense of it.

_Even when she carries you around in the confinements of a Poké Ball and makes you hurt other Pokémon? _N inquired.

Leviathan looked up at his trainer before returning to look at N, carrying a determined expression. _Yes…I want to be with her and I want to protect her at all costs. She never makes me do anything I don't want to do. She lets me out of my Poké Ball often, like right now, and inside the Poké Ball isn't so bad either. Also, I fight for myself…and for her. I may battle, but I will never hurt another Pokémon more than necessary. And she understands that. So, you better not be thinking of threatening my mistress, or I WILL attack you! _Leviathan snarled at him.

Sensing her Pokémon's tension, she gave him a small hug and crooned, "Leviathan…relax. We're not in any danger."

Leviathan's face softened and snuggled deeper into her embrace. "Osha…" he said softly.

_This is indeed intriguing. _N thought. All his life, he was brought up believing that all trainers were tyrants towards their Pokémon. That they used his precious friends like tools, and discarded them as easily as an old toy when they were bored of them. His goal to change the world is rooted from the desire to deliver his friends from people. But, the way Leviathan spoke so lovingly of his trainer and Touko showed obvious affection to the small Pokémon, it confused him.

_Maybe I should ask her other Pokémon._

Touko was still staring at him in anticipation of the result of his interaction with her Pokémon. N smiled at her, "Well…Touko, is it?"

Touko nodded slowly. "Yes."

N straightened up and took out a Poké Ball from his belt. "Let me hear your Pokémon's voice again!"

...

It didn't take a Pokémon Professor to know he was challenging her to a battle.

Touko looked down at Leviathan. "What do you say, my friend? Are you up to it?" she asked gently. Before Leviathan could respond, her Poké Ball opened and Swablu came out.

"Blu!" she chirped.

Touko was stunned. "Swablu!" She gasped. "I guess I take it you want this fight?"

The tiny bird Pokémon nodded and faced N. "Blu…Blu!"

_Yes, yes! I want to fight! I want to become strong…to protect you, my mistress! _N heard the Pokémon's response. Again, a Pokémon that clearly adored its Trainer. N observed the blue bird Pokémon. She looked perfectly healthy and showed no signs of abuse or fear. He glanced at Touko. _Is she not a Trainer like the rest? One that drives her Pokémon mercilessly? I guess one way to find out.  
_  
Touko set Leviathan down next to her and stood tall, facing N as well. _I'll show him how strong my relationship with my partners are!_ "OK, Swablu! You're in!"

"Excellent." N replied as he opened his Poké Ball. "Go, Purrloin!"

The purple cat Pokémon appeared in front on N, glaring daggers at Swablu. "Tackle!" N instructed. The Purrloin charged with amazing speed.

Touko thought fast, "Dodge it, Swablu! And return the favor with a Peck!" she ordered.

"Blu!" Swablu cried as she dodged Purrloin with success by flying to the side, and pecked at her head. Purrloin screeched in protest at the attack.

N felt a pang of guilt at seeing his Purrloin hurt.

_I'm fine! _He heard her say to him, _I can take it!  
_  
"OK, quickly, use Scratch!"

Purrloin hissed at Swablu as she swiped her paw and landed a hit. "Swablu!" Touko cried out for her Pokémon, concern lacing her voice. Swablu swayed a bit in the air, but quickly shook it off and squawked at Purrloin. _You will not bring me down so easily! My Trainer believes in me and I will not let her down!_

"Are you OK, Swablu?" Touko called out to her. Swablu looked at her Trainer and cheeped with determination. Touko sighed in relief. "I'm glad, sweet girl! Now…" she shifted her focus to N and his Purrloin. "Charge at that Purrloin!"

Swablu flew towards her opponent, ready to strike. _I'll show her, _N thought. "Purrloin, Bite!"  
Purrloin hissed as she charged towards Swablu, opening her jaws.

Touko saw this and had a great idea. "Swablu! Change that to Quick Attack and you know the rest!" She directed with a confident smile. Swablu got the message and all of a sudden, the bird Pokémon disappeared right in front of Purrloin.

"Meow!?" Purrloin mewed. N was also surprised. "Where is she?"

Suddenly, Swablu reappeared behind Purrloin.

_I got you! _N heard Swablu's excited thought.

"Watch out, Purrloin!"

N reacted too late; Swablu head-butted the Purrloin with all its might, sending her flying a foot away. Purrloin yowled as she landed on her side. "Purrloin!" N cried as he ran over to his injured Pokémon. She tried to get up, but was too weak. She could only mew weakly.

"Purrloin is too weak to fight. Swablu is the winner!" Cheren announced the end of the battle.

Touko watched N cradle his Pokémon into arms, his expression pained and vulnerable. The sight tugged at Touko's heart strings, she hated seeing anyone or any Pokémon in such pain. She knew that was the one discomfort she will always have to deal with the minute she agreed to become a Trainer.

_He really cares about his Pokémon, it's…sweet. _She thought warmheartedly. She immediately walked over to N and his Purrloin, Swablu and Leviathan in tow. N noticed her coming and glowered at her. "What are you doing?" he hugged his Pokémon tighter, as if trying to protect her from Touko.

Touko kneeled in front of them and replied, "Relax, I'm going to help your Pokémon." She turned to her bag and took out her first aid kit, as well as a berry.

N watched in silent wonder as she spoke with his Purrloin. "I'm sorry you got hurt, Purrloin. You fought bravely; my Swablu does get a bit too competitive. May I tend to your injuries?" Her tone was soft, gentle, as she offered the berry.

Purrloin purred her approval and gingerly ate the berry from Touko's hand. Touko smiled at the kitty Pokémon and proceeded to heal her. She worked fast, digging out a potion, spraying Purrloin's injuries. Then, she took out a Band-Aid and gently placed it on Purrloin's forehead. Purrloin purred again, in appreciation, as Touko gently stroked her fur.

_She's a softhearted human…_N heard Purrloin sigh in pleasure, _her touch is very gentle._

_Told you so! _He heard both Leviathan and Swablu say to him.  
_  
_N was trying to make sense of everything, his head was spinning. First, he meets a Trainer who not only is the opposite of what he was brought up to believe, she is loved by her Pokémon, and she also cared for his own injured Purrloin even though she didn't belong to her.

"There!" her voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "All finished, she'll be OK."

Indeed, Purrloin looked a lot better. She licked Touko's hand in thanks. She giggled. "I'll take that as a 'thank you.' You're welcome."

"I never expected to hear Pokémon say such things…" He said, dumfounded, as he recalled Purrloin back into her Poké Ball.

"I hope they were all positive things, it would make me sad to hear my friends being unhappy." Touko fed a berry to both Leviathan and Swablu before standing up.

Her words made N pause. She called her Pokémon "friends," just like he does.

Touko was all smiles as she picked up Leviathan again, with Swablu coming to rest on her shoulder.

"As long as Pokémon are confined in Poké Balls... Pokémon will never become perfect beings. I have to change the world for Pokémon, because they're my friends." N pointed out to Touko.

She thought about his words before shaking her head at him. "I think they're already perfect as they are. Team Plasma is wrong about separating people and Pokémon, we all belong together. We help each grow in more ways than one, right guys?" She winked at Leviathan and Swablu.

_Yeah! _Both Pokémon hugged her in unison.

_She's a walking contradiction, _N thought as he gazed into her deep blue eyes. _She cares about Pokémon a lot, yet she insists on battling them because it'll help them and her grow?_

"You're…quite an unusual girl." He remarked.

He watched her face change from a small frown of annoyance to a cheeky grin. "In this case, I take that as a compliment."  
_  
_N didn't know what to make about that. Flustered, he muttered a goodbye to the trio before walking away at a fast pace.

...

"Weird guy." Cheren commented.

"He actually seems kind of nice." Bianca observed.

Touko could only watch his retreating figure. He sure is an unusual guy; he genuinely cares for Pokémon, yet his view of "liberating" them from people seems…misguided to her. She had a hunch this wouldn't be the last time she would see N.

"Well, what do you say we get a move on?" Touko asked her friends.

Bianca nodded happily, "Sounds good! I think my Tepig needs a good battle!"

"Te!" the little pig Pokémon agreed with her.

That sounded like a good idea to Cheren. As they headed out of town, he snuck a peek at Touko, who was now chatting lively with Bianca about the next Pokémon they would like to catch. He was seriously impressed with her Trainer skills. For a Trainer who doesn't actively pursue strength like he does, she has a unique style of battling. He saw how she got Swablu to charge at first before changing its course to Quick Attack. That was pure strategic genius in her part. He smiled to himself, happy he had a friend who more than a match for him when it came to battling. _She will help me achieve my dream of being Champion. _"Hey, Touko! When we get to the next city, are you up for a Pokémon battle?"

The young brunette looked behind her shoulder at him and flashed him a smirk.

"You're so on, my friend!"

**Author's Note:  
This story sure has me on a roll! Still working the finer details of the overall plot but so far so good! I personally enjoy the naïve and socially-awkward N as it suits his original character better, so I'm keeping him that way…for now ;) I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**_-Mistress Ness_**


	3. The Dream Mist and the Trio Badge

**Pokémon White: The Heroine of Ideals**

_I don't own Pokémon in any form, but twists of plot, as well as made up characters, belong to my imagination. Enjoy!_

Chapter 3: The Dream Mist and the Trio Badge

The setting was starting to set on Route 2 and Bianca was excited. Standing on her far left was Touko with her Swablu and Leviathan by her side. On the opposite side was Cheren, ready with his Snivy and Purrloin. Bianca was asked to referee their Pokémon battle, and the blonde Trainer couldn't be happier to oblige. She knew both Cheren and Touko have serious potential to become powerful Trainers, and she was happy to be there to see them grow.

"OK! In one corner, we have…Touko from Nuvema Town!" Bianca announced to the invisible audience.

Touko couldn't help laughing at how enthusiastic her friend was at playing referee. "And in the other corner…"

"Bianca!" Cheren cut her off with a frustrated sigh, "Come on, there's no one here."

Bianca frowned at him. "…is Cheren, the dull boy, also from Nuvema town."

"Be nice, Cheren." Touko rebuked him. "She's having fun, we can't forget to have fun too. Besides…" she grinned. "All no work and no play makes Cheren a very dull boy."

Cheren sighed again. "Let's just get it on already, I'm antsy to test your battle skills again."

Touko flipped her hair to the side and eyed her friend with mischief.

"Then, let's do this! Leviathan, you're up!"

"Osha!" Leviathan ran in front of his Trainer, more than ready for action.

"Purrloin, go!" Cheren commanded.

"Meow!" The Purrloin also got in front of her Trainer, glaring daggers at Leviathan. "Purrloin, use Scratch!"

Purrloin charged at Leviathan, with the telltale speed of the Pokémon itself.

"Dodge it, Leviathan!" Touko ordered. The otter Pokémon tried, but Cheren's Purrloin was too fast. Her claws met their target: Leviathan's face.

"Oshawott!" the little blue Pokémon cried in pain, rubbing his face viciously.

Touko gasped. "Oh Leviathan! Are you all right?"

Leviathan nodded, little tears in his eyes. Touko felt bad for seeing him getting hurt. "Do you want to come back, buddy?" she asked gently. Leviathan gave her an annoyed look and shook his head at her. "Osha! Oshawott!" he cried angrily. From his expression, Touko figured he was trying to tell her not to withdraw him from the fight.

"Ok, Leviathan…if you say so. Then…" she glared at Cheren's Purrloin. "Hit that Pokémon with your Water Gun!"

Leviathan didn't waste a second. "Osh!" he opened his mouth and a strong, steady stream of water shot out of his mouth.

"Dodge!" Cheren cried.

His Purrloin jumped to avoid it, but Touko thought ahead. "Follow her with that Water Gun!"

Leviathan lifted his head in her direction, and the water hit her square on the belly. She yowled her protest as she landed back on her paws.

"Purrloin, hit him with a Tackle!"

Purrloin gathered herself and sprinted towards Leviathan again, hitting him with her whole body. Leviathan cried out and staggered. Touko's concern for her Pokémon could only rise as she watched, but she wasn't going to ignore her friend's wish to keep fighting.

"Leviathan…can you muster the energy for one more move?" she asked.

"Osha…" he grunted wearily.

"Alright, Leviathan, get her with a Quick Attack! That should counter her speed!"

With a renewed sense of will, Leviathan sped towards Purrloin at an incredible speed. Cheren panicked and before he could command his Pokémon to dodge, Leviathan bashed her with his side. Purrloin flew back a few inches, completely knocked out cold. Leviathan glowed in a soft blue light, signaling his advancement in level.

…..

Bianca was astonished at Leviathan's speed as well. "Um…" she struggled to find her words for a moment. "Purrloin is down, Leviathan is the winner."

Cheren recalled Purrloin and took out his other Poké Ball. "Go, Snivy!"

The small, reptilian-like Pokémon came out, hissing at Leviathan for making his friend faint. "Sni!"

"OK, Leviathan, return!" Touko called out. Leviathan shook his head, he still wanted to fight.

Touko was shocked at her Pokémon's stubbornness. "Leviathan, you're too weak to fight her right now! And with her type advantage over you, she'll decimate you in seconds! Please come back, I'm begging you!"

Leviathan looked into the eyes of his mistress and saw the raw fear for him in her azure eyes. "Osha…" Leviathan sighed as he slumped down in defeat.

With a sigh of relief, Touko came over to him and picked him up. "You were remarkable, partner." She smiled down at him. "Rest for now, as soon as we finish here, I promise I'll patch you up and give you a feast for dinner. Deal?"

Leviathan couldn't argue with that.

"Oshawott…" he mumbled in agreement. Touko set him down next to her bag and took out her remaining Poké Ball.

"Swablu! You're on!"

The blue bird Pokémon was ready for action herself.

_Since Swablu is a Flying-type Pokémon, she was both speed and type advantage against Cheren's Snivy, _she analyzed her situation. With a confident smile, she was ready to strike fast and hard.

"Swablu, go for a Wing Attack!"

Swablu flew to Snivy, increasing her speed.

"Hit her with a Vine Whip!" Cheren instructed his starter.

"Snivy!" the green Pokémon produced two long, thin vines from her body and smacked Swablu.

But, the hit barely fazed the bird Pokémon.

_Shit! _Cheren bit his lip. _I forgot, Grass-type moves have little effect on a Flying-type Pokémon!_

"Blu!" Swablu cawed a battle cry as swung out with her wings and hit Snivy.

"Snivy!" Cheren called out in worry as he saw his friend sway to her side before fainting as well.

As Cheren recalled his Pokémon in defeat and Swablu leveled up, Bianca announced, "Snivy can't fight anymore, Swablu wins!"

….

With a grumble, Cheren fished out some coins from his pocket and handed it to Touko. "Here, you won fair and square."

Touko took the money and said, "Cheren, your Pokémon are strong and you're a good Trainer. They still have to grow, you know."

Cheren shrugged. "I know, they're amazing. If I still want to fulfill my dream of becoming the Champion, I must keep going and beat all the Gym Leaders of Unova." He started gathering his things. "So, I'm going to continue on ahead, heal my Pokémon, and keep training. I'll meet up with you guys later!" He waved to Bianca and Touko before walking away.

As she watched her friend go, Touko couldn't help but feel a bit guilty that she keeps beating Cheren.

"I hope he's not mat me." She mumbled to herself.

"Don't start."

Touko looked at Bianca, who was now right next to her. "I know that look, you're feeling bad that you just kicked Cheren's behind, aren't you?"

_Bulls-eye, leave it to Bianca to figure that out. _"A little?" Touko chuckled nervously.

Bianca shook her head at her friend. "Let it go, Touko. He won't be mad at you for beating him. He'll pout, sure, but won't hate you. Remember…" She patted Touko's shoulder. "You're the one that told him that he can't win every fight if he truly wants to get stronger."

Touko patted her hand in a silent gesture of gratefulness. "You're right. Well…" she eyed her Pokémon, who looked tired. "What do you say we camp out here for the night and get back on the road in the morning?"

Bianca's smile was enthusiastic in the least. "Sounds like a plan! Let's find a nice spot in the woods to set up camp, then find some berries for our Pokémon!"

**-Striaton City-**

"And we're finally here!" Touko was in a very good mood as she and Bianca walked through the uniquely architectural buildings towards the Pokémon Center.

Bianca shared her joy. "It was a great idea to camp out at Route 2, I had a great time!"

"Welcome to the Pokémon Center!" Nurse Joy smiled at the two female Trainers as they approached her. "Would you like me to heal your Pokémon?"

Bianca and Touko nodded as they presented their Poké Balls. "Yes, please." Touko replied.

"I'll get on it right away!" Nurse Joy took their Pokémon and handed them to a Blissey standing next to her. The huge, pink, Pokémon smiled at the nurse before going through the double doors in the back.

"Are you here to challenge the Striaton City gym?" the pink-haired nurse asked them as the girls waited.

"Yes." Touko answered. Even though she wasn't pursuing the title of Champion like Cheren, she knew she needed the Unova badges to maintain her partnership with her Pokémon. They had free will, and they would never obey a Trainer with no badges to show her experience and confidence in her leadership.

"Well, a good place to train would be the Dreamyard, which is east of the Pokémon Gym. There are also a lot of Munna that reside there." Nurse Joy advised.

Her comment perked Bianca's attention. "Oh, a Munna! Let's head there, Touko! I want to catch one!" she begged her friend.

"Sure thing!" Touko did want to strengthen her Pokémon a bit more before facing her first Gym Leader. "But first, we need to eat! And I'm in the mood for anything but berries!"

**-Dreamyard-**

The ruins of the old research facility greeted Touko and Bianca as they entered the Dreamyard. Wild vegetation grew along the destroyed walls and long, dark grass took over the once-pristine floor. "Wow, I wonder what this place used to look like before it was abandoned." Bianca said out loud as the girls walked through a large hole into the building sector.

"Beats me." Touko shrugged. As they adventured deeper into the isolated building, they heard a cry.

Touko froze on her tracks, a shiver running down her spine. It sounded like a Pokémon in pain.

Bianca looked around for the cause of the sound. "Did you hear that?"

Touko nodded. "Yeah…but where did it come from?"

The same anguished cry rang out, this time Touko managed to track it to the other side of a partially-collapsed wall. "It came from that direction." She pointed. "Let's go, Bianca!" Touko ran towards the sound as fast as a Growlithe, her heart pounding in her chest.

_I hope the Pokémon isn't suffering a lot! Please hold on!_

As she made a turn, the sight that greeted her made her sick to her stomach. Two Team Plasma grunts were standing over a Munna. No, _kicking _it!

"Munna!" the little Pokémon cried out.

"Come on!" shouted one of the grunts. "Make us some Dream Mist!"

Touko saw red.

"Hey, assholes!" she stormed towards them, her hands clenched into fists. "Why don't do pick on someone of your own size!?"

Both men stopped and turned to look at her. "Huh?"

"Who do you think you are, hurting an innocent Pokémon like that!?" Bianca demanded as she joined her friend.

"Us? We're Team Plasma, little girls." One of the grunts sneered at them.

"No shit, Sherlock!" Touko gritted her teeth at them.

Bianca cringed a bit at Touko's choice of words. She had forgotten that Touko White can swear like a sailor when seriously stressed or angered; a fact that Touko has kept, miraculously, hidden from her mom.

The other Plasma Team grunt scowled at Touko. "We battle day and night to liberate Pokémon from foolish humans! Munna and Musharna emit a mysterious vapor called Dream Mist, which shows people's dreams. We'll show them dreams to manipulate their hearts."

Touko arched a brow at them. "The only foolish humans here are you two douchebags! Get away from that Munna or _else._" She growled at them, both of her Poké Balls in her hands.

One grunt looked at Touko up and down before smirking at her. "Or else what, little girl? Unlike you foolish Trainers, we fight for the liberation of Pokémon."

"And setting Pokémon free means we'll win every Pokémon battle and take Pokémon by force!" said the other grunt. Both men faced the girls. "So, we're going to rescue your Pokémon from you!"

"You two are more delusional than a Pokémon suffering from Confusion." Touko glared at them as she beckoned them with one hand. "Bring it, if you dare."

Touko threw both Poké Balls into the air. "Come, Leviathan! Come, Swablu! Let's teach these jerks a lesson!"

Leviathan and Swablu came out, both glaring at the grunts maliciously.

…..

The grunts recalled their fainted Pokémon, still in shock that they lost to a child…and a girl none the less!

"This girl is too good…" one grunt mumbled. The other grunt turned back to the injured Munna. "Quick, let's grab the Munna and get out of here!"

Touko's expression turned into one of utter fury as she and her Pokémon took one step towards the men. "Don't…you…dare." She threatened. Before she could act, her attention was diverted as the boss of Team Plasma was actually walking toward them.

"Oh shit, it's Sage Ghetsis!" The grunt near Munna gasped in panic.

"**What are you two doing goofing off?**" The Sage's tone was menacing.

Touko was confused. _What in the nine hells is the boss man doing here?_

"Your Grace!" the grunt saluted clumsily.

Suddenly, another Ghetsis appeared next to the grunt's companion.

"Huh!?" Bianca couldn't believe what she was seeing. "There are two now?"

"**If you cannot fulfill your duties…you shall be punished!" **The second Ghetsis roared at the grunts.

Now, both men were sweating bullets.

"L-let's get of here before he punishes us!" The grunt said to his comrade. He took off before hearing his partner stammer his agreement and run after him.

Bianca and Touko watched the grunts run off like a pack of Mightyena were after them.

"What…?" Touko turned around and found Ghetsis gone, in his place was a pink and purple Pokémon that resembled Munna but it was larger and had a trunk like an elephant. Pink mist was oozing out of its forehead.

"Shaar!" the Pokémon cried as it neared the Munna.

"Mu…" the smaller replied weakly. Touko quietly took out her Pokédex to identify the larger Pokémon.

**"Musharna, the Drowsing Pokémon. With the mist on its forehead, it can create shapes of things from dreams it has eaten."  
**  
Then, it dawned on Touko.

"I see…" she commented. "Musharna sensed Munna was in trouble, so it took the form of Ghetsis to scare off the Team Plasma grunts and save Munna."

"Wow…that's some power." Bianca was amazed.

As the Munna was getting back up, Touko stepped in. "Wait, Munna. You're weak from dealing with those idiots." She dug into her bag and took out a berry. "Here, so you can recover some of your strength."

"Munii?" Munna looked at Musharna, as if asking its permission. Musharna turned towards Touko, as if judging her character. After a brief moment, the Musharna seemed to nod. "Musha." It encouraged the Munna.

Munna shyly approached Touko's open hand and ate the berry in one gulp. Touko smiled at the little pink Pokémon. "I'm glad you're OK. Take care, little guy."

The two Pokémon floated away from the girls. "That was quite a sight, Touko!" Bianca smiled at her. "They seemed to like you. You're really kind to Pokémon."

"I'm just glad we got to help that Munna."

Bianca nodded and took out her Poké Ball. "You go on ahead and take your Pokémon back to the Pokémon Center. I'm going to stay here and catch a Munna for myself. They're so cute…I want one!" she squealed in joy.

Touko chuckled at her friend's obvious weakness for very cute Pokémon. "Alright, I'll be seeing you around!" she turned to leave.

Just as she was nearing the exit, Touko heard someone calling. "Hey lady!"

She stopped dead in her track and turned around. A young girl, no older than ten, was running towards her. Her red hair was in a neat braid and dirt seemed to spot her shirt and shorts. She was obviously a Trainer.

"Are you talking to me?" Touko pointed to herself.

"Yes!" the girl smiled. "Oh, where are my manners? I'm Siarah!"

Touko nodded in return with a smile of her own. "Pleasure, I'm Touko."

"Touko, where you the one who made those mean men run off?" Siarah inquired.

"Are you referring to those…" she caught herself before she said 'jackasses.' _No swearing in front of children, missy! _She scolded herself. "Um, yes."

Siarah was excited. "I knew it! I watched you fight them! You're strong!" she dug into the small brown pouch around her waist. "Which is why I want to give you this!" She presented a Poké Ball to Touko.

Touko was flabbergasted, to say the least. "Siarah…" she began. "Why are you giving me a Pokémon?"

"My family has a Charizard and she lay eggs not too long ago. Ma and Da gave me two eggs to raise as I travel. But, I only need one. I was looking for a strong and nice Trainer to raise the other one. After seeing you defend that Munna, I believe you're the perfect girl for this Charmander."

Touko's eyes widened. _A Charmander!? I've only seen them in books since they only reside in the Kanto region. And this girl wants to give me one?_

"Siarah…" Touko wanted to make sure before she committed. "Are you sure you want to give me a Charmander?"

Siarah nodded slowly. "Never been surer!"

Touko reached out and gently took the Poké Ball from her. "Thank you." She said, feeling humbled by the gift. "I swear I will raise it with lots of care."

"It's a 'he'." Siarah winked.

Touko grinned. "Well, I better meet him then!" She opened the Poké Ball.

…..

Back the Striaton Pokémon Center, Touko was giddy. Her new Charmander was a little spitfire, no pun intended. She ended up naming him Blaze, he seemed perfectly content with his new name. As she waited for her Pokémon to be healed, she opened her Pokédex to examine her Pokémon's move lists.

"So…Leviathan is now level 14 and he knows Water Gun, Razor Shell, Tackle, and Quick Attack. Swablu is level 12 and she knows Peck, Wing Attack, Sand-Attack, and Quick Attack. Now, Blaze is level 13 and he knows…Ember, Scratch, Leer, and Incinerate." She was pleased. Her Pokémon were growing well, and it made her proud to be their friend and Trainer. She strode over to the Poké Mart to stock up on Potions, Antidotes, and other healing items in anticipation for the Pokémon Gym. After paying her items and thanking the clerk, she sat down on a nearby chair. Her eyes landed on the Xtransceiver around her wrist.

_I haven't called home since I left, I better let Mom know I'm OK._

Touko touched the screen and found her mom's contact info. The side screen popped out and it started to ring. A face just like Touko's, but older, greeted her. Surprise and relief swam in her sapphire eyes.

"Oh honey!" Mrs. White greeted her daughter. "I was just thinking about you! I'm so happy you called."

Touko felt tears prickling the back of her eyes. It was no secret she was a mommy's girl, even though she's seventeen and on a journey now, she still missed her mother.

"Hi, Mom." She greeted back, a loving smile adorning her lips. "How are things back home?"

Her mom sighed dramatically, placing a hand on her forehead for effect. "Oh, so dull! It's too quiet without you running around…or wrecking your room with Pokémon battles." She winked at Touko, who rolled her eyes in return.

"But, I want to know more about your journey so far! Where are you now?" Her mom asked.

"Well, right now I'm in Striaton City. I'm waiting for my Pokémon to heal so I can take on the Pokémon Gym challenge."

Her mom smiled in approval. "Seeing you travel reminds me of myself when I was a bit younger than you, and on a journey of my own."

Touko had forgotten her mother was also a Trainer once. She lived in the Johto region and had her own share of battling and Pokémon before moving to Unova. Right before her move, she released all her Pokémon except her Pidgeot, who was her first companion.

"How is Pidgeot doing?" Touko inquired.

Mrs. White laughed merrily. "He is as spirited as ever, despite his age! He's out hunting, I think. Speaking of Pokémon, has your party grown?"

"Oh yes!" Touko was eager to share the news with her mom. "I caught a Swablu and a Trainer gave me a Charmander at the Dreamyard!"

Mrs. White squealed joyously for her daughter, her giddy expression mirroring Touko's own. "I'm so happy for you, dear! I'm sure they love you a lot already. You're a kind soul to everyone, even Pokémon."

"I learned from the best." Touko winked at her mom.

Mrs. White chuckled. "Well, I'll let you get back to your adventure. I'm glad you're doing well, sweetie. I love you."

Touko was getting a bit weepy again. "I love you too, Mom. Take care." She hung up and stood up to go get her Pokémon.

…..

Heavenly aromas greeted Touko as she stepped inside the Striaton City Gym. She looked around and realized the Gym was also a restaurant. Even though she had lunch already, her stomach was already raving for seconds. She frowned. Ignoring her stomach, she made her way to the back of the Gym where three young men dressed in butler uniforms awaited her. One had green hair and eyes, the second was a redhead whose hair was styled up like a flame, and the last one had blue hair and bangs that covered one half of his face. And they were all pretty cute. Touko's eyes went back to the green-haired guy, who reminded her of that young man she met back in Accumula Town…

She blushed and shook her head. _Idiot! Now is so not the time to be thinking about that guy!_

Even if his passion for the wellbeing of Pokémon appealed to her.

The green-haired butler smiled at her and bowed. "Welcome to the Striaton City Gym. I'm Cilan."

"I'm Chili." The redheaded boy added.

"And I'm Cress." The blue-eyed boy nodded politely.

"Um, I'm Touko White from Nuvema Town and I'm here to challenge this Gym and its leader."

"You're looking at him." The three boys said at once.

Touko did a double take. "Huh?"

"We're the Gym Leaders here." Chili said. "But, you're only going to face one of us. Was your first Pokémon a Fire-type, Water-type, or Grass-type?"

"Water-type."

Cilan stepped forward. "Then, I shall be your opponent, Miss White. Shall we?" He extended a hand towards her. Touko became slightly flustered at the gesture. Because of her quiet life in Nuvema Town, her experience with the opposite sex was as nonexistent as a Pokémon fresh out an egg. But, her mom did explain that chivalry is not dead and there are some boys out there who will act very courteously towards women. Gingerly, she placed her hand on his and he led her to the middle of the restaurant.

"We shall conduct our battle here. Are you ready, Miss White?" He positioned her to the south and he stood in the north.

Touko nodded, ready to fight. "Yes."

Cilan took out a Poké ball and launched it. "Go, Pansage!"

Out of the Poké Ball came out a little green money with fur that was shaped like a tree on top of his head. Curious, Touko quickly dug out her Pokédex.

"**Pansage, the Grass Monkey Pokémon. ****It shares the leaf on its head with weary-looking Pokémon. These leaves are known to relieve stress.**"

_So it's a Grass-type. _Touko mused. _Leviathan will do poorly against it, but…_a wide grin spread her lips. _I do have a new Pokémon that can take care of that._

Confident of her decision, she took out her Poké Ball and threw it. "Blaze, this is your debut!"

The little lizard Pokémon let out a small burst of fire through his mouth in excitement. "Char!"

"Ah, a Charmander." Cilan remarked.

Touko shrugged. "Yep, you never said I had to use my starter."

Cilan smiled. "Touché, Miss White. Pansage, use Leech Seed!"

"Pan!" The little monkey Pokémon shot out multiple little seeds at Blaze's feet, immediately sprouting.

"Char?" Blaze looked around, puzzled by the move. All of a sudden, the sprouts glowed and small orbs of energy were sucked out of Blaze's body.

"Char!" Blaze cried out.

Touko bit her lip as she observed Pansage obtaining the stolen energy. _Shit! It's leeching off Blaze's energy, I need to take care of that Pokémon before Blaze is zapped out. _She quickly glanced at Pansage and noticed a berry hanging around its neck. "Oh, it's holding a berry." She remembered Cheren had educated her about the perks of using a held item on a Pokémon. Yet, she also remembered a move that not only would damage the enemy but also burn off any held berries by that Pokémon.

"Blaze! You're ok!?" She called out to her Charmander.

Blaze was breathing heavily but looked back at her with fierce determination.

"Charmander! Char!"

"Right! Use Incinerate!"

Blaze spat a fireball at Pansage. The fire hit its mark, the little monkey screeched as it tried to put out the fire on him. Touko watched in relief as the berry it was holding was nothing more than ashes. Also…she noticed how Pansage now had burns. "Oh, it's burned." She whispered. The Leech Seed sapped a bit more of Blaze's energy for Pansage. Blaze whined weakly, but was still standing.

"Looks like we're on equal ground, Miss White." Cilan remarked. "Your Charmander's energy is being drained slowly, but it managed to burn Pansage and his berry as well. What will you do?"

Touko growled, needing the fight to be over so she can tend to Blaze.

"This: Blaze, finish it with Ember!"

"Chaaar!" Blaze roared as he released a steady line of fire at the grass monkey.

"Brace yourself, Pansage!" Cilan commanded. Pansage curled itself into a ball, but the effectiveness of the Fire-type attack was undeniable.

The smoke cleared in the battle arena, and Pansage was out cold on its back.

"Pansage is unable to fight, Charmander wins." Cress announced.

"It's Blaze." Touko corrected him, wearing a proud grin, as she marched over to Blaze to pat him on the head. "You were wonderful, Blaze! You took it out like a champ!" She offered him an Oran berry to help him regain some strength.

"Char…" he hummed happily as he ate the berry. He glowed blue, leveling up.

Cilan recalled his Pokémon and clapped his hands. "Very impressive, Miss White. You are quite the Trainer." He dug into his apron pocket and pulled out something small and shiny. He approached both of them. He offered it to her; it was golden-colored and shaped like an opened pea pod. Three different colored stone shone in a row: blue, red, and green.

"This is the Trio Badge, to demonstrate your mastery of this Gym and Pokémon up to level 20 will obey you without question." Cilan explained. Touko could only nod as she silently took the badge and put it in her Gym Badge case.

…..

"YAHOO! I got my first badge" Touko cheered, pumping a fist in the air, as she exited the Gym. Her Xtransceiver beeped.

It was a message from Bianca: **"**I got my Munna! I went ahead to train her, so I'll be seeing you up on the road ahead! Love, Bianca."

Now that the first Gym was cleared, all that were was left was to heal Blaze at the Pokémon center and head on to Route 3 towards Nacrene City. Humming a victory tune, Touko skipped all the way to her last stop in Striaton City.

**Author's Note:  
And chapter 3 is done! I'm liking the flow so far, and soon more N and Touko! Keep reading and reviewing! They're always appreciated, and they're a big motivator to keep the story going. I actually drew the cover for the story, I just have to color it before uploading it. Stay tuned for chapter 4 soon!  
_-Mistress Ness_**


	4. One in a Million

**Pokémon White: The Heroine of Ideals**

_I don't own Pokémon in any form, but twists of plot, as well as made up characters, belong to my imagination. Enjoy!_

Chapter 4: One in a Million

It had been one long day and Touko's feet were starting to hurt. She had already walked a third of the way into Route 3. Not to mention, she felt rather icky. In a rush to get a move on, she didn't shower at the Pokémon Center. Swablu, Leviathan, and Blaze were walking at her side, enjoying the fresh air.

"Argh!" Touko groaned, not liking the fact she was sweating bullets under the hot sun. "What I wouldn't give for a nice bath!"

It seemed luck was on her side, Touko heard the sound of running water nearby. "Oh! There must be a pond or lake nearby!" she turned to her friends. "What do you all say to a nice dip in the water?"

Leviathan and Swablu were all for it.

"Osha!"

"Blu!"

"Char…" Blaze was not thrilled at all by the idea.

But, Touko thought ahead. "Blaze…" she kneeled down to his eye level. "I know you dislike water. So what do you say tonight, we camp in the woods and you get to build us a fire?" she flashed him a mischievous grin. Fire-type Pokémon loved to start fires, to practice their power.

Blaze's baby blue eyes twinkled in delight. He lunged forward, wrapping his tiny arms around his mistress. "Char! Char!"

_Good thing Mom packed me a bathing suit, she sure thinks ahead._

Sure enough, they found a pond. Touko never felt happier seeing water, Leviathan and Swablu joined her as Blaze lazed nearby. After thoroughly washing the grime off her and a brief splashing between her and her two Pokémon, they left the pond and started looking for a spot to camp.

…..

N always enjoyed the quietness of the woods, with the occasional chatter of the native Pokémon. But, lately, his mind was the opposite of quiet. His thoughts have been occupied by a certain, blue-eyed Trainer. He just couldn't figure her out. She was like an equation that kept changing variables on him. She battled with confidence, but careful enough not to overtax her Pokémon. And her Pokémon adored her to boot. He kept replaying their meeting and their battle in his mind. He grew up isolated from humans, except his father and his two sisters. He hated humans, because of the way they mistreated his friends.

_Yet, she is not like any human I've encountered._

He kept walking, deep in his mind, when a clear, joyful sound interrupted his train of thought.

He stopped dead in his tracks.

Laughter.

From a very familiar, female voice.

He stood still, perking his ears, trying to pinpoint where she is.

Again, a happy giggle reached his ears. He started following the sound. He arrived at a small clearing, and there she was, the girl who's been invading his mind. Touko was giggling as she observed Leviathan and Blaze in a playful tumble. In her arms were a bunch of firewood.

"OK, Blaze, it's all set up for you!" Touko said to her Charmander as she finished putting sticks and small branches together.

Blaze didn't need to be told twice. "Char!" he happily shot a burst of flame into the wood.

"Perfect!" Touko petted him. "Thanks, pal!" She gathered the berries earlier that day for her Pokémon. "Who wants roasted berries?"

N continued watching Touko and her Pokémon enjoy their meal. Blaze looked mighty proud of himself for the fire, Swablu was pecking at a piece of bread, and Leviathan was chowing down on roasted berries. The young woman was fussing with her bag, muttering and frowning.

"Osha! Osh!" Leviathan went over to Touko, wanting another berry.

_I want another Berry! Pleeeeaaaase, Mistress! _N chuckled to himself as he heard the otter Pokémon's plea.

Leviathan sounded so cute.

Apparently, Touko thought so too; she stopped to look at him with a loving expression. "Let me guess, you want more berries?"

"Oshawott!" the little critter bounced up and down. N was astounded how Touko managed to understand what Leviathan wanted when she couldn't talk to him like he could.

_She just keeps getting more and more fascinating._

The little brunette giggled again, a sound N didn't seem to mind at all. "Alrighty, you get one more, got it buster?" she went back into her bag to look for said berry. "I swear, sometimes I think you're a Snorlax in an Oshawott's body."

She found the berry, then a sleeping bag inside her bag and set it to the side before joining her friends by the fire. N continued to watch her interact with them, her sapphire eyes glowing with affection. She stroked Swablu's cotton wings lovingly with one hand, earning a coo from the bird Pokémon. Blaze was on her lap, playing with his Poké Ball while Leviathan was humming in content as his Trainer was rubbing his belly with her other hand.

The scene before him felt surreal.

This was nowhere near how he visualized Pokémon's relationships with people. He knows the misery the countless injured Pokémon he tended to showed, because of humans. He did not know what to make of the bonds this girl shared with each of her Pokémon. And for one dangerous moment, he felt his heart sway in doubt.

_Will my dream really make Pokémon happy?_

Touko's yawn was rather loud. "It's time to get some rest, guys. Come on." Blaze hopped off her lap, letting the girl get back on her feet. Touko removed her cap, vest, her boots, and her socks. She let her hair down, letting it cascade in waves of dark chocolate down her back. It looked soft and fluffy, it reminded N of a Whimsicott. She crawled into her sleeping bag and motioned her Pokémon to join her. Swablu roosted at her feet, Leviathan snuggled under one arm while Blaze claimed the other.

"Goodnight, my friends." He heard her say to them in a tender voice.

_Goodnight, Mistress Touko. _They all voiced.

N stayed in his hiding place for a while longer until the lack of movement from them signaled that they were asleep. Carefully, he stepped out of the shadows into the small camp. The fire was still burning, but weakly. He kneeled next to the sleeping brunette. Her eyes were closed, her long lashes laying shadows from the light of the fire. Her hair was scattered in obsidian waves. Her expression was serene and innocent, which was new to N. He found himself reaching out and handling some strands of her hair.

_It is as soft as a Whimsicott's_, he observed. Her Pokémon were resting peacefully with her, they trusted her enough to fall asleep in her presence.

"You really are unique." He whispered. "Like a shiny Pokémon in the wild, you're one in a million." He let go of her hair, causing her to moan. Panic set inside N, but she didn't wake up. She mumbled something about a Casteliacone before tilting her head to the side, still asleep.

N chuckled. _She's dreaming about food, she and Leviathan are very much alike._

He knew he had stayed in this place too long, he still had to finish the first part of his quest and collect the Unova badges. He glanced at her sleeping form one more time. "I look forward to seeing you again soon…Touko."

And with that, he left them alone to dream.

…..

The next morning, Touko gathered her things, fed her Pokémon breakfast, let them rest in their Poké Balls, and continued down the road. On the way, she stopped for a few battles (much to her team's enjoyment) and restocked on some berries from some trees. As she neared an intersection, she took out her Town Map to double check directions.

"Hmm, here's the intersection I'm at. The road to leading south is the way to Nacrene City, so the other route leads to…"

"Touko, stop!"

Startled, she dropped her Map with a yelp. Turning around, she saw Cheren running towards her. "Dammit, Cheren!" she hissed at him, her heart still pounding. "What is it with you and sneaking up on me!?" She bent down to pick up her Map and put it back in her bag.

Cheren was too busy huffing and puffing to listen to her. "We both…have the Trio Badge…" He said in between pants. "So let's see…which of us is stronger!"

Touko wanted to throttle him first. "And you had to scare the hell out of me just for that!? You couldn't wait till Nacrene City?"

"I…I saw you as I exited the Pokémon daycare down the road…so I thought now would be a good time." He adjusted his glasses; he wasn't the least bit sorry.

"If it was another person who did that…" Touko muttered, utterly annoyed. Cheren observed her expression and gave her a cheeky smirk. "I'll double the monetary stakes."

Touko couldn't help smirking back, it was rare to see Cheren give even the slightest hint of a smile. And the "bribe" sounded pretty sweet too. "I accept your challenge, Cheren…mainly because I got this itch to kick that smirk off your face."

Cheren shook his head at her mockingly, "Tsk tsk, such violent talk, Touko White. Your mom ought to wash your mouth with extra strong soap." He fished his Poké Ball from his belt.

"What she doesn't know, won't kill her." Touko gave an unapologetic shrug back.

"Go, Snivy!" Cheren released his starter Pokémon.

"Sni!" the small Grass-type Pokémon was ready to get even with Touko.

Touko dug out Blaze's Poké Ball and launched it. "Go, Blaze! It's your time to shine!"

"Char!" the Charmander materialized in front of Snivy.

Cheren was taken back for a moment. "A Charmander! You don't see them in Unova at all! Where did you get one?"

"Focus on the battle, Cheren." Touko chided him in a playful tone.

"Fine. Snivy, Razor Leaf!"

Snivy released numerous sharp lead blades from her body at Blaze.

"Blaze!" Touko pointed at the incoming leaves. "Use your Incinerate to burn through those leaves!"

Blaze unleashed his streak of flames, effectively burning a hole through Snivy's attack and reaching his opponent. Snivy yelped as she felt the burning sensation throughout her body. The berry that Cheren gave her burst into quick flames before being reduced to ashes. Cheren arched a brow at Touko. "You knew that attack would burn off Snivy's berry, wouldn't you?"

Touko smiled innocently. "I don't know what you're talking about, my friend."

"Use Wrap, Snivy!"

Using her body, Snivy wrapped herself tightly around Blaze. "Char!" he cried out he was being squeezed by the attack. Touko noticed Snivy breathing heavily, she was weak from Blaze's previous attack.

Touko had to think fast, or the Wrap attack could seriously hurt Blaze.

"Blaze, this will be a gamble…" she said to him, making him stare at her. "But…do you trust me?"

"Char…" he said weakly.

Touko smiled affectionately. "Then, use your tail to make her back off! That, with an Ember, should finish her off!"

Blaze liked the idea, anything to get the other Pokémon off him. Using his tail, he touched her body. The powerful fire made Snivy squeal in pain and scramble off Blaze. Using the opening, Blaze fired a fireball at her, hitting its mark. The small green lizard Pokémon whined weakly before fainting.

Cheren sighed sadly as he withdrew Snivy. "I'm sorry, girl." He whispered to her Poké Ball. "I'll heal you as soon as this is over." He released his other Pokémon.

"Go, Purrloin!" The purple kitten Pokémon was out and ready to avenge her fallen comrade.

Touko wanted to withdraw Blaze as well. "OK, Blaze, come back!"

But, her Charmander stood his ground, he wanted to keep going. Touko was concerned, she knew he was already weakened from the Wrap attack and Purrloin was faster than he was, just like Snivy. "Blaze, that's a bad idea! Come back, buddy. You need to sit this one out."

"Charmander!" the Pokémon shook his head.

Touko bit her lip; she didn't want to force her will on him, but at the same time, she didn't want him to get badly hurt. _He won't learn his limits if you won't allow him._ A voice in her head whispered. Touko sighed, she knew that to be true. Blaze is hot-headed, so he had to learn his lesson the hard way. Besides, she wished to honor his request.

"All right…you can fight." Blaze's eyes lit up.

Cheren stared hard at Touko. _She knows her Charmander's weak, why won't she switch him out?_

"Furry Swipes!" He commanded. Purrloin hissed and swept at Blaze with her razor-sharp claws. Poor Blaze was too weak to dodge it.

"Char!" he received several scratches from the feline Pokémon. He staggered backwards, Touko had to bite her bottom lip to keep from crying out.

"Blaze…do you still wish to keep going?" she was hoping her stubborn Pokémon had changed his mind. With great effort, Blaze stood tall again. He gave her a weak nod.

Touko took a deep breath, trying to still the uncomfortable churning in her belly. "Ember."

Blaze fired his fireball at Purrloin, successfully hitting her.

"Tackle!" Cheren instructed.

Purrloin came at Blaze and gave him one mighty tackle with her body. Blaze whined weakly as he lay flat on his belly, still trying to get up. Touko couldn't handle it anymore. Tears pooling in her eyes, she dashed to her beloved friend. "Char…" Blaze moaned pitifully.

Touko stroked his head affectionately. "Blaze…this was why I wanted you to switch out…I don't want to see you suffer too much. You fought with lots of courage, but you must learn the limits of your body and power." She knelt down and scooped down her fire-breathing Pokémon into her arms. Cradling him in one arm, she took out another Poké Ball with another.

"Leviathan, finish this fight!"

…..

Cheren finished paying Touko for her victory, but couldn't shake off his concern at seeing his childhood friend looking so distraught; Touko is a strong girl, seeing her in tears was a shocker to him. Her weakened Charmander wheezed in her arms. "Will he be OK?" he asked.

Touko nodded, giving Blaze a small, gentle squeeze. "He will be fine, as soon as I heal him…I didn't want him to continue to fight after Snivy, but he refused to withdraw." Her soft words were laced with sadness.

Cheren patted her head. "Touko…don't beat yourself up. You didn't force him to battle further, he won't hate you. I bet he feels happy that you let him continue." He assured her.

"You're right." Touko admitted, her spirits lifting up a bit. "I must focus on getting him better. Thanks, Cheren." She patted his shoulder with her free hand. "You're an amazing friend."

…..

"OUT OF THE WAY!" A harsh, male voice startled the young Trainers. Two Team Plasma grunts ran past them, almost bumping into Touko.

Cheren was baffled. "What was that all about?"

"Touko! Cheren!" A girl's familiar voice came right behind them. They both turned around and watched Bianca running towards them with a little girl in auburn pigtails in tow.

"Bianca?" Why are you running?" Cheren asked.

Bianca answered with a question of her own. "Where were those two people headed?"

Touko pointed behind her. "That way but, seriously, why were you running like a Tauros?"

Bianca gestured to the little girl next to her, who was starting to tear up. "You have to hear this to believe it, those people stole this child's Pokémon!"

Touko and Cheren were taken back. The young brunette gritted her teeth in ire at the atrocious act. "You should've spoke up sooner, we must catch up to them!"

The little girl walked towards Touko. "Miss…" she spoke quietly. "Your Pokémon's hurt…" she took out a Super Potion and gently sprayed it on Blaze. The little Charmander stirred and opened his baby blue eyes. "Char!"

Touko looked at the child with wide eyes. "Um, thank you."

Bianca walked up to Cheren and took his Poké Balls. "By the looks of things, you both just finished battling. I'll heal up your Pokémon." She quickly worked her magic before returning them. Cheren gave her a nod of thanks.

"Cheren…" Touko turned to Cheren. "We're going to go get that Pokémon back!"

The dark-haired teen couldn't agree more. "Bianca," he spoke to the little blonde. "You stay with the girl."

"You got it!"

Touko put Blaze back in his Poké Ball and both Trainers took off in the direction of Wellspring Cave.

**-Wellspring Cave-**

"Where the hell are they?" Touko groused when they entered the cave. Cheren scanned the area and spotted a few shadows up ahead. "I think I see someone up ahead!" He ran towards it.

"Dammit, Cheren, wait up!" Touko ran after him.

Four Team Plasma members were chatting lively, a bag was hanging over the shoulder of one of the grunts.

"Hey! Give back the Pokémon you stole from that child!" Cheren demanded.

A grunt snorted rudely at him. "That child will never be able to use that Pokémon to its full potential. Doesn't that make the Pokémon sad?"

"You don't know that for a fact, you pompous swine!" Touko snarled at him. _I swear this group made up of the village idiots! They don't listen to good old-fashioned reason!  
_  
Another grunt stepped in front of the teenagers. "It's the same for all your Pokémon, so hand them over now, punks!" He eyed Cheren's Poké Balls strapped to his belt. "Or better yet…we'll take them!"

Touko rapidly took one of her Poké Balls and stood ready to battle. "If you can even pry them out of our hands, scumbags!"

"Looks like this will be Double Battle." Cheren eyed the two grunts, their Poké Balls in hand. "I hope you still remember how to do one?" He smirked at Touko.

Her cerulean eyes danced with self-confidence. "Of course, I kicked your ass in one back in school! Now, I'm ready to kick theirs. Ready?"

"Always."

They both released their Pokémon.

"Go, Snivy!"

"Leviathan, go!"

…..

Touko certainly enjoyed having Cheren as a battle buddy. Both of their starter Pokémon demolished the grunts' Patrats. Then, their two other accomplices stepped up to the plate with their Purrloins. Cheren switched to his own Purrloin while Touko called on her newly-healed Blaze. With a powerful Incinerate from Blaze and a Furry Swipes from Purrloin, they defeated the remaining grunts.

"Now come on," Touko said as she recalled Blaze. "What could ever be the reason to justify you stealing Pokémon from people?"

"In order to liberate Pokémon from foolish people, we will take their Pokémon!" a grunt spat.

Touko rolled her eyes at him. "Same old song and dance I heard from another pair of morons back at the Dreamyard, and they were _assaulting _a defenseless Munna too." She felt her fury rise again at the memory. These people had no sense of decency!

"Whatever…this is a waste of time." Cheren adjusted his glasses before taking a step forward towards the grunts, his Snivy growling at Team Plasma. "Just give us back the Pokémon."

The grunt took out a Poké Ball and tossed it at Cheren, who caught it single-handed easily. "Here it is. But remember how you're all making your Pokémon suffer. Someday, open your eyes to your own complicity." And with that, they picked themselves off and ran like the wind.

Cheren only scoffed. "They don't know squat: people bring out their Pokémon's strength, and Pokémon believe in their Trainers and respond to that trust."

"Forget about them, Cheren." Touko patted his back. "You kicked some serious butt back there…" she flashed him a sassy grin. "I might have to step up my game."

Cheren laughed out loud. "Yeah, says the girl who keeps kicking my butt. Come on, let's return the Pokémon and continue to Nacrene City."

**-Nacrene City-**

Countless warehouses greeted the three Trainers. "Wow," Touko was impressed. "Kind of reminds me of a factory town."

"I heard the people just remodeled the inside of the old warehouses to make them habitable. And the Pokémon Gym here is a museum!" Bianca chimed in.

The Pokémon Center was the first stop. While her Pokémon were being attended, Touko fiddled with her Pokédex to teach her party some new moves.

While finishing their trek of Route 3, Swablu, Leviathan, and Blaze leveled up some more and her Fire-type and Water-type Pokémon actually evolved into Dewott and Charmeleon. Touko smiled at the memory; she was so proud of her two friends for achieving such a milestone. And both her Pokémon looked mighty proud of themselves too.

"Since I have this TM, I can teach Blaze the move Flame Charge. Oh! Since Leviathan evolved into Dewott, he can learn Razor Shell and Water Pulse! Hmm…looks like a fantastic move!" She kept working. "And Swablu…can learn Aerial Ace, that will sure help her be even faster!"

"You're sure working hard, Touko." Bianca came towards her, a cup of coffee in hand. Touko closed her Pokédex and accepted the cup with a grateful smile. "Hmm, coffee! You read my mind, Bianca."

"So, hitting the Gym next?" Bianca asked as she sat down next to her.

"Yeah, I have to keep up with my Badges so my Pokémon can continue to grow." Touko took a sip of coffee.

"Well, I wish you the best of luck, Touko! I'm sure you'll win!" Bianca cheered her friend on.

Her friend's confidence in her made Touko even more grateful for having such a caring friend.

"Thanks, Bianca."

…..

Feeling lighthearted after her talk with Bianca, Touko hummed to herself as she made her way to the Pokémon Gym. The towering building was hard to miss. "Ah, there it is!" she said to herself as she broke into a dash. Once arrived at her destination, she composed herself and reached for the door handle. Instead of opening the door, the door opened for her, revealing a pair of silver eyes staring at her in quiet surprise. The same damn eyes that have ever been in the back of her mind since Accumula Town. Touko felt the wind getting knocked out of her.

_N…_

"Um, hi?" Touko saluted sheepishly as she took a few step backwards, trying to get out of the way. N said nothing at first as he took a few steps towards her.

The awkwardness was starting to get to Touko. Before she could open her mouth to speak, he opened his first.

"I…want to see things no one can see."

Leave it to N to speak in riddles. Touko's face scrunched up in bewilderment.

"What?"

"The truths of Pokémon inside Poké Balls and the ideals of how Trainers should be. And…a future where Pokémon have become perfect." He continued.

_Again with this crap, _Touko was starting to forget the awkwardness from moments ago and annoyance setting in instead. She believed she had laid out her view about Trainers, Pokémon, and Poké Balls as clear as crystal.

"N, I thought we already discussed…" She started to dispute.

"Do you feel the same?" His question cut her off.

Touko stopped short, unsure whether to focus on his question or the fact that he interrupted her.

She chose the former.

"Yes…" she replied slowly, "But…"

"That so?" Again, the mint-haired teen interrupted her. "I think my friends and I should test you to see if you can see this future, too." He challenged her.

Touko rubbed her temple. "By Arceus…men have no manners." She muttered. The look on those damnably captivating eyes told her he wasn't going to budge until he "tested" her.

Holding back a curse, she opened her bag, ready for battle.

N held back a smile as he observed her frown. She obviously wasn't happy that he interrupted her twice. _Such a different face than when she's relaxed. _He was a bit surprised he had bumped into her as he had finished with the Gym, as he had a head start on her from Route 3.  
But, what mattered to him right now is to test her again, to see if she was still as exceptional as he perceived her to cobalt eyes were locked onto his, daring him to make the first move.

And he gladly obliged.

"Go Pidove!" A gray, dove Pokémon stood in front of him.

Azure eyes twinkled daringly. "Let's make this an air fight." She dug into her pink bag and obtained her Poké Ball. "Swablu, up and front!" Her tiny bird Pokémon came out and her eyes instantly landed on N.

_You again…_her tone was menacing as she squawked at him.

Perhaps she shared her Trainer's annoyance.

"Let's get done with!" Touko gestured toward his Pidove. "Swablu, Aerial Ace!"

Because of Touko's growing confidence, also the fact that her Pokémon had a couple of levels lead on N's Pokémon, the battle was swift. N withdrew his Timburr, his mind was clouded. _She beat me again. It shows that my friends and I still need to grow, _he thought as Touko withdrew Blaze. _As disappointed as I am that she bested me once again, I can't help but admit...she's still gentle with her Pokémon, and they still respect her._

"Will they be OK?" Touko's fretful voice snapped N's attention back to her.

N nodded, knowing her concern for his Pokémon was genuine.

"Right now, my friends aren't strong enough to save all Pokémon. Maybe I can't solve the equation that will change the world. So, I need power... power enough to make anyone agree with me." He started to walk away from her and stopped after a few steps.

"N…" He heard her soft voice call after him. "That's not the way to…"

He wouldn't be swayed. "Now I know what power I need. Reshiram! The legendary Pokémon that, along with the hero, created 's my turn to become that hero-and you and I will be friends!" And with that, he took his leave.

…..

Touko stared at his retreating back bemusedly.

_Reshiram?_

Legendary Pokémon?

Hero?

And…that last statement…was that his way of asking me to be his friend?

Touko sulked. _That's one odd way to start a friendship, all he had to was ask nicely…_

Not wanting to give herself a migraine for thinking further on this puzzling matter, she turned towards the Pokémon Center once more. Her Pokémon needed another quick heal before taking on the Gym.

…..

The Nacrene City Museum was huge! A huge skeleton, which seemed to be some kind of Dragon-type Pokémon, stood in the middle of the room. Other kinds of priceless artifacts sat within glass display cases all around the skeleton. Touko was captivated by the skeleton display overall.

"Wow…" she whispered. "Cool…"

"Wow is right, it's a fine specimen." A voice spoke from behind her.

Touko jumped with a quiet yelp, and turned around to face an older man wearing a white lab coat. His dark hair peppered with gray tones and his brown eyes were rimmed by square glasses. He kind of reminded her of Cheren.

"Oh, my apologies, Miss! I didn't mean to startle you!" the man bowed sheepishly. "I'm Hawes, assistant director of the museum."

Touko held a hand over her speeding heart, trying to get it to calm down. "I'm…Touko White. I'm here to take on the Gym challenge."

Understanding dawned on the man's eyes. "I see! Well, just go beyond that door and you'll reach the Gym and its Leader, Lenora." He winked at her. "By the way, she's my wife."

Touko quickly thanked the man and went through the door. The interior of the Gym looked like a library, shelves were several feet tall and jam-packed with books. No Gym Leader in sight, though. But, what caught Touko's eye, was one book that was sticking out near her. She reached out to fix it, when she heard a _click_. A spot in the middle of the room moved, revealing a hidden staircase going down. Intrigued, Touko went downstairs.

The lower floor was the real Gym. The Poké Ball insignia lay in the middle of the room, a few more bookshelves were located in the back of the room. Additionally, sitting in a large oak desk, a dark-skinned woman with cottony, teal-colored hair and matching eyes smiled at her in welcome.

"Welcome, challenger, I am Lenora. I'm the Leader of this Gym as well as the director of this museum!" She stood up and strolled towards Touko.

"I'm Touko." The young Trainer introduced herself.

Lenora stopped right in front of her, giving her a quick stare down. "You seem like a devoted Trainer, I like that. Now…" she took out a Poké Ball from her pocket. "Let me research how you battle with the Pokémon you've so lovingly raised!"

Touko grabbed her Charmeleon's Poké Ball. "Yes, ma'am!"

…..

The battle was down to Lenora's last Pokémon, Watchog, and Touko's Leviathan. "Now, young Trainer," Lenora said. "Show me what you're made of! Watchog, start with Crunch!"

The meerkat-looking Pokémon lunged at Leviathan with jaws opened wide.

"Avoid that attack!" Touko countered.

Leviathan jumped sideways right on time, Watchog missed his tail by mere centimeters.

"Let's use one of your newer moves. Leviathan, use Water Pulse!" _Hopefully, it'll confuse Watchog._

"Dew!" Leviathan formed a small water orb in his hand, then, the orb rapidly grew. Leviathan launched the pulsing blast of water at his opponent. The blast caught Watchog head on, blasting him an inch back towards its Trainer. The Pokémon stood up wobbly, wearing a disoriented look.

"No matter how grim the situation, I'll use my research skills to find a winning strategy!" Lenora stated. "Watchog, use Hypnosis!"

Watchog's gold and crimson eyes glowed and the arena suddenly seemed hazy. Leviathan stared into the glowing eyes and felt drowsy. The otter Pokémon fell asleep on his belly.

"Leviathan!" Touko shouted in alarm. "Wake up, buddy! Or you'll stay a sitting Psyduck!"

Lenora took advantage. "Now that it's out, Watchog use Crunch!"

Watchog ran on all fours to Leviathan and bit him on the tail, then throwing him across the arena. Touko's heart started to pound. "Leviathan!" He was still asleep, but the injury wasn't a one hit-KO.

"Hang on, pal!" Touko found an Awakening in her bag and sprayed it on her snoozing Pokémon.

Leviathan yawned widely but opened his eyes. "Dewott!?" He startled awake.

Touko sighed in relief. "I'm glad you're still kicking, my friend."

"Let's finish this! Watchog, use Crunch again!" Lenora commanded. Watchog growled, ready to attack, but stopped.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Lenora asked her Pokémon.

"Og?" Watchog looked around for Leviathan. He unleashed his attack randomly and ended up biting himself on the tail.

Touko smiled, things were looking up. "Looks like your Water Pulse did the trick, Leviathan, he's confused!"

"Dew!" Leviathan was ready for payback.

"Get back at it with Razor Shell!" Touko pointed at the confused Pokémon. Leviathan grabbed the two scalchops sitting on his legs as they glowed a golden color. He sprinted toward Watchog, ready to deliver the strike.

"Dodge it!" Lenora talked to her Pokémon. However, the meerkat Pokémon was still very confused. Leviathan jumped up and slashed the scalchops down at Watchog in a crisscross motion, leaving a blue trail of energy behind them. The force of the attack emitted a powerful blast, sending Watchog spiraling back to Lenora knocked out cold.

"Yes!" Touko jumped for joy. "A critical hit!" She ran to her friend and crouched down, wrapping her arms around him. "Way to go, Leviathan!"

Leviathan returned the gesture with a goofy grin. "Dew!" he snuggled in her embrace.

Touko heard clapping behind them. Lenora came towards them, her aqua eyes glimmering with pride. "Your fighting style is so enchanting. It is charming. You are a Pokémon Trainer worthy of receiving the Basic Badge." She offered Touko her badge: it appeared to have the same rectangular shape of a book's spine and was colored purple with gold.

Touko graciously took it and bowed. "Thank you, ma'am!"

Lenora shook her head. "No, child, thank _you_! You've got quite a fiery spirit in you, I can see why your Pokémon trust your every command. Which, is why I want to give you this." She gave Touko a TM, Retaliate.

Touko was about to thank her again when Lenora's husband was storming down the stairs. "Deeeeaaar!"

Hawes raced to Lenora. "Come…quick! Team Plasma…threatening to…steal some bones!" He said while trying to catch his breath.

Lenora's face hardened, her eyes turned stone cold. "What? What's going on?" She turned to Touko. "Touko, you come too!" Her tone made it impossible to argue.

Touko just gave a slight nod and followed the couple back upstairs to find about more about the commotion.

**Author's Note:  
I'm sure on a roll! I've been watching Pokémon battles through YouTube (the anime version anyway) to get a better feel of the Pokémon battles, but trying to be careful to not just littering the story with them. Thanks to those who have taken a moment to review the story, even though it's a few, it's certainly a great incentive! ;) Next chapter, Team Plasma just won't give the poor girl a break! Stay tuned!  
_-Mistress Ness_**


	5. Pinwheel Forest and Castelia City

**Pokémon White: The Heroine of Ideals**

_I don't own Pokémon in any form, but twists of plot, as well as made up characters, belong to my imagination. Enjoy!_

Chapter 5: Pinwheel Forest and Castelia City

"Now wait just one minute! What are you doing!?" Lenora demanded as she, Touko, and Hawes spotted several grunts in the museum. They all were gathered around the Dragon Pokémon skeleton.

"Ah, so you've come, Gym Leader." One of them greeted her. "We, Team Plasma, claim this museum's Dragon Skull in the name of Pokémon liberation."

"Cut the idiocy!" Lenora snapped at him. "You have no right to any of this museum's artifacts."

A female grunt shook her head at the Gym Leader. "To show you we're serious, we're going to steal it right before your eyes!" She showed a small, gray, sphere. "Now, time to take our leave." She threw it at Lenora's feet.

"PLAAAAASSSMAAAAA!" Team Plasma yelled as the orb spouted thick smoke.

Touko coughed, not able to see anything past the dense fog.

"I can't see anything!" Lenora cried.

"I got this!" Touko released Swablu. "Swablu, flap your wings and get rid of this smoke!"

"Blu!" Swablu flapped her cotton wings vigorously, dispersing the smoke. Satisfied, she landed on Touko's shoulder. Touko caressed her under her beak. "Thanks, girl. I knew I could count on you."

"NO!" Lenora's shout filled the museum. Touko shared her horror.

The skeleton was missing its skull.

"What's going on here!?" Lenora raced out the museum door with Touko right behind her.

…..

Touko found Lenora frantically looking around. "Where could they have gone?" she heard her say frantically under her breath. Out of the corner of her eye, Touko noticed a man casually walking towards them. He was flamboyantly dressed in a long sleeve shirt and skinny-cut pants in bright green and pink. His thick auburn hair was a curly bob and his leaf-green eyes regarded the Gym Leader warmly.

"Good day, Lenora. Found and any good Fossils lately?" he greeted her.

Lenora's outraged expression turned into a surprised one. "This is a surprise visit! Are you suffering from artist's block again?" She then remembered Touko's presence.

"Oh, where are my manners!" She gestured towards the stranger. "Touko, this is Burgh. He may not look like it, but he's Castelia City's Gym Leader!"

Burgh stepped in front of Touko, examining her closely. "My, what a lovely young lady! Her eyes are as pretty as an Illumise's!"  
Touko felt herself blush to the roots of her hair, not used to having anyone fuss over her like that.

Burgh looked at Lenora once more and added. "And I'm just here for a change of scenery. But, things do seem hectic around here. What's up?"

Lenora's temper flared once more. "What's up!? Someone just walked away with an exhibit, that's what's up!"

"Touko!" Touko saw Bianca coming towards them. Bianca stopped to glance at Lenora and Burgh.

"What's everyone doing here?" she asked her.

"Touko?" Cheren's voice called behind Bianca. The bespectacled boy strolled towards them. "Is there some kind of problem?"

Touko was astonished at her friends' timing. _The more, the merrier. _She thought with a hint of amusement.

Lenore turned her attention to the newcomers. "And these two are…? Your friends?"

The blue-eyed Trainer was hasty with her introductions. "This is Bianca and Cheren, they're my good friends from my hometown. We've been adventuring together."

"I see, they're Trainers like you." Lenora nodded in acknowledgement. "Well, this is great! Cheren and Bianca, I would like you to stay here at the museum, just in case. Touko and Burgh will search Pinwheel Forest. I'm counting on you all!" Lenora took off towards Route 3.

"But, what's going on?" Bianca gave a frustrated whine. Touko gave her an apologetic look.

"Sorry, Bianca, Cheren. I promise I will explain later. I'll be back, promise!"

Bianca pouted but composed herself. "Oh, before you go, take this! This will be handy for finding hidden items!" she handed Touko a Dowsing Machine. Touko thanked her as she took it and put it in her bag.

Burgh face Touko. "Well, Miss Touko, are you raring to round up our robbers?"

"You have no idea." Touko replied.

"Well, let's not waste any more time! Off to Pinwheel Forest!"

**-Pinwheel Forest-**

"OK, Touko, there are only two ways out of Pinwheel Forest." Burgh explained as they approached the first intersection. "The road straight ahead and the one that winds through deeper into the woods." He pointed to his left.

They stopped and Burgh gestured the road straight ahead. "I'll take this road. If they're not already there, I'll block the exit. Are you able to take the other road?"

"Yes, sir!" Touko was ready, and she knew her Pokémon were too.

Burgh smiled. "Good girl. The path is full of Trainers, but since it's a straight path, you won't get lost. Let's do this for Lenora's sake!" He ran off down the road.

Touko called out her Pokémon. All three appeared in front of her and regarded her excitedly, ready for directions. "OK, my friends." Touko pointed to the other path. "Let's catch us some bandits!"

After numerous battles with other Trainers and Pokémon Rangers, as well as a few stops to heal her Pokémon, Touko and her team reached a clearing. Looking around for more routes, she noticed a hollow log that led upwards to another level. She ran up the log, running into a Plasma Team grunt. The battle was no problem for Touko's Swablu, as she easily dominated the grunt's Patrat. After collecting her victory wages, Touko continued down the new path, fighting a few more grunts, until she came to another clearing. Another grunt was by herself, and she had a bag on her.

_Ah-ha! _Touko cheered mentally, _The Dragon Skull must be in there!_

"You know, it's considered rude to steal things that don't belong to you." Touko stated as she stalked towards her, blue eyes aflame. "I would hand that Dragon Skull over now."

"Dream on, Trainer." The grunt growled at her.

Blaze stepped forward, baring his fangs at the grunt, displeased at the grunt for disrespecting his Trainer. "Suit yourself." Touko shrugged. "Look like you're in for this one, Blaze!"

"Go Patrat!" The woman sent out her Pokémon.

Touko took out her Pokédex, it was five levels below Blaze. She smirked. "Blaze, use Flame Charge!"

Using his tail, flame began to form around the lizard Pokémon until they completely engulfed him. "Char!" Blaze snarled as he charged at Patrat, leaving a stream of flames behind him. He rammed the rat Pokémon with a perfect hit, causing it to faint instantly. Cursing, the female grunt withdrew her fainted Pokémon then unleashed her Sandile. Judging by its appearance, it seemed to be a Ground-Type Pokémon.

"Blaze, come back!" Touko commanded.

Blaze huffed flames at the opponent before racing back to his mistress.

"Leviathan, it's your turn!" The otter Pokémon was ready to fight.

"Dew!" he barked at Sandile.

"Sandile, use Bite!" the grunt ordered. The small crocodile Pokémon ran towards Leviathan.

"Beat you to it!" Touko called out. "Leviathan, use Water Pulse!"

Leviathan gathered his energy and flung the blast of water at the incoming Pokémon. The Water-type advantage ruled in Leviathan's favor, Sandile fainted before it got inches away from Leviathan.

"Damn you, kid!" the woman cursed.

Touko took a few steps in her direction, her team right behind her. "Well?"

Not wanting to mess any further with the kid who just defeated her, she thrust the bag at the brunette Trainer. "F-fine, take it!"

Touko grabbed the tag, a pleasant smile teasing her lips. "Why, thank you."

The woman started backing away from Touko. "So the dream our king had—the dream we had—won't come true…"

Her words caught Touko's interest. "Your king? You mean that Ghetsis guy?" she asked.

The rustling of leaves behind Touko had her Pokémon snap their attention and quickly got in front to protect her. Touko followed their gaze and saw an elderly man dressed in clerical robes brushed past her and headed to the now-frightened grunt.

"Gorm of the Seven Sages!" she blubbered.

_Seven Sages? _Touko wondered.

"How are you holding up, fellow subject of our king?" he inquired.

"Oh Sage!" The woman whined. "I'm mortified that the Skull that we went through so much to obtain was stolen from us so easily!"

Touko felt her blood boil from her ridiculous statement.  
"Stolen from you!?" she snapped at them. "_You're_ the ones who decided to steal the Dragon Skull in the first place, you sticky-fingered scoundrels!"

Her rash words made the Sage turn his attention towards her. "Oh, it's not important." His words were aimed the whimpering grunt. "According to our researchers, that was not the legendary Pokémon Team Plasma is looking for. So we can afford to forget about it. But…" his cold eyes met Touko's azure ones.

"We will not allow anyone to disrupt our plans and get away with it." His voice was soft, yet menacing. Touko's heart started to race and her palms grew sweaty, but she would rather die before letting this repugnant man see her anxiety.

"We will make sure you never interfere with us again." He took a step towards her. Sensing the threat to their mistress, her Pokémon stood between the two of them.

"Charmeleon…"Blaze hissed.

"Blu!" Swablu screeched.

"Dewott!" Leviathan roared.

Feeling better after seeing her Pokémon ready to defend her, Touko clenched her fists and narrowed her eyes at the Sage.

"Oh sweet!"

Touko sighed inwardly in relief. _Thanks Arceus for great timing!_

Burgh walked into the clearing, stopped right next to Touko. "The Bug-Pokémon were getting all worked up, so here I come, and what do I spy with my little eye?" His green eyes were as hard as jade. "This important-looking guy! Are you here to help your friends, whom I defeated?"

"Touko! Burgh!" Lenora's voice reached them. _This can't get any better_, Touko and her Pokémon eased, but still held their guard.

Lenora sprinted to them, reaching Touko's other side. "The others didn't have anything…" her gaze rested on Gorm. "And who are you supposed to be? Is this guy the big boss?" she asked Touko, who shook her head in response.

"I am one of the Seven Sages of Team Plasma. Ghetsis, another of the Seven, will liberate Pokémon with words alone!" The sage announced. "The remainder of the Seven Sages have already ordered their compatriots to take Pokémon with full force!"

"Why, you son of a…!" Touko was ready to go at him, consequences be damned. But, Lenora stopped her by resting a hand on her shoulder.

"But the odds are a little against us right now." Gorm continued. "To you, Bug-Pokémon user Burgh and the Normal-Pokémon user Lenora, I say…know your enemies, know yourself, and you need not fear the result of a hundred battles…This time, we shall retreat quietly." As he and the grunt took a few step back from the group, he said. "To secure the liberation of Pokémon, we will steal Pokémon from their Trainers!"

And with that, they disappeared.

Touko growled, "GET BACK HERE, YOU COWARDLY WEASEL!" Her scream echoed through the woods. Her Pokémon's eyes were as wide as saucers at hearing her yell. The hand on her shoulder gave a gentle squeeze.

"Deep breaths, Touko." Lenora crooned to the huffing girl. "We got the Dragon Skull back, that's all that matters for now."

"Besides," Burgh chimed in. "If we chased them and cornered them, there's no telling what they might do."

Touko agreed begrudgingly. Burgh offered Touko a playful grin. "Well, I'm heading back now…but I await your challenge at Castelia City's Pokémon Gym, Touko!" he waved to both women as he walked away.

Touko handed Lenora the sack. "Here," she said. "The Dragon Skull that Team Plasma stole."

Lenora's eyes showed her appreciation as she took the sack. "Thank you, Touko…" her gaze shifted to Touko's Pokémon, who were finally relaxing. "With a kind Trainer like you taking care of them, the Pokémon must be very happy."

Touko smiled shyly. "Thank you…I really enjoy having them in my life…" she watched them adoringly.

Lenora nodded her approval. "Well, I'll be taking the Dragon Skull back to the museum. Take care of yourself, dear."

"You as well."

**-Castelia City-**

"Yay, it's been too long since I last came here!" Touko was unable to contain her excitement as she reached the end of Skyarrow Bridge into the famous Castelia City. Her newest Pokémon, Flaaffy, rested in her arms. Not long after the fight with Team Plasma back at Pinwheel Forest, Touko encountered a little Mareep that was being trapped by a stray Team Plasma grunt. Touko came to the little sheep Pokémon's rescue, defeating the grunt. But, before she could leave the area, Mareep started following her. So, he joined Touko's ever-growing team. Since Touko preferred all her Pokémon to be around the same level, she spent a few days in Pinwheel Forest training her new friend until it evolved into Flaafy. And the rest of Touko's Pokémon were very helpful in training their new partner.

"Flaaffy!" the pink sheep Pokémon nuzzled Touko's arm, giving her a ticklish shock.

Touko laughed and stroked his ears. "I used to come here with my mom a lot when I was a kid. Just wait till we find the Casteliacone stand, you're going to love it!" Touko grinned at him.

Back when Touko was just starting Trainer's school, her mom made it a weekend routine to fly Touko with Pidgeot over to Castelia City for a Casteliacone. It was a much cherished tradition for them, until Touko got older and they both were too busy to make the trip as often. _Now that I think about it, I haven't been here in about two years. _Touko sulked. _It's been too long since I had a Casteliacone!_

With her objective in mind, Touko and Flaaffy started their way into the big city.

"Oh!" Touko groaned in sheer happiness as she licked the cold, chocolate-favored treat. "They're still as delicious as I remember them!"

Touko and her team were sitting on a bench at Liberty Pier, enjoying their Casteliacones. Flaaffy and Blaze shared a vanilla-flavored Casteliacone while Swablu and Leviathan shared a berry-flavored one. Her Pokémon were making a symphony of happy voices. Once they finished their treats, Touko called them back to their Poké Balls, so they wouldn't get separated in the massive city crowds. "Well," she straightened herself up. "Time to pay Burgh a visit!"

…...

Cheren was exiting the Pokémon gym as Touko approached it. She waved at her friend, "Hey, Cheren!"

His eyes found her and he offered a small wave in return. "Hey Touko, I just challenged the Gym Leader Burgh." He ran a hand through his hair, letting out a big sigh. "He's a seasoned Gym Leader. He really made me work for my badge!"

"Well, yeah." Touko teased. "It's not like he can just serve it to you in a silver platter, it would be offending."

The male teen cocked his head, a playful smile of his own forming on his lips. "Smartass." He mumbled. "Anyway, Bug-Pokémon aren't much of a challenge for me. I'm going to keep winning like this against all of Unova's Gym Leaders! Then, I'll head to the Pokémon League and outperform the Champion! Then all Trainers will know just how strong I am."

His words made Touko a little uneasy. She loved Cheren, like a brother, and she knows he has a good heart, but she couldn't help feeling his goal was a little…shallow. _Being a Trainer isn't about just strength alone, _Touko gazed at Cheren's confident face.  
_  
_Also, she knows better than to argue with him on the matter. When it comes to stubbornness, he outdoes her half the time.

"Anyway, I'll continue my training. See you later, Touko!" Cheren gave his friend's shoulder a gentle pat before walking down the street.

Not long after Cheren's departure, Touko found herself facing Burgh at the Gym entrance.  
Touko smiled for the older man. "Hello, Burgh!"

Burgh gave a small bow. "Well, hello there, Touko! I gather you're here to challenge me?"

"You betcha!"

The Gym Leader put his hands together in front of him as if apologizing. "Aw, I'm sorry, precious. But, can this wait a bit?"

Touko was confused. "What's going on?"

"I was informed that Team Plasma just showed up here in Castelia City!"

_Grrr, those jerks just don't know when to quit. _Touko thought with a frown.

"In fact…come with me, my dear. I'm heading for the dock at Prime Pier!" He beckoned her to follow him. With a simple nod, Touko followed suit.

…..

When they arrived, Touko was taken aback by a very disturbing sight: her good friend Bianca…sobbing. Consoling her was a girl about ten or eleven years old with massive violet hair tied into three pigtails. Her amber eyes showed concern for the weeping blonde Trainer.

"Bianca!" Touko cried as she ran to her friend. "What happened?"

"Team Plasma…they took this young lady's Pokémon." Burgh answered for her.

"_What!?_" Touko was stunned.

Bianca lunged forward, wrapping her arms around her friend in a fit of sobs. "Oh…T-Touko…!" She stuttered between her sobs. "I-Is there a-anything we can do? My M-Munna…"

Touko then remembered that Bianca had lingered at the Dreamyard in the hopes of catching a Munna.

The violet-haired girl spoke up. "I heard this lady's scream and ran after them…but I lost them in the crowd." Her shoulder slumped in shame.

Burgh patted the girl's back. "Iris…don't beat yourself up. You did everything you could."

"But it doesn't excuse the fact they stole her Pokémon! Taking other people's Pokémon is really bad!" The girl, Iris, said in outrage. "Because nothing is better than when people and Pokémon are together! Each have things the other doesn't and they complement each other."

Touko agreed wholeheartedly. _A girl after my own heart._

The petite brunette gave her friend a comforting squeeze. "Don't worry, Bianca! We'll get Munna back!" Her blue eyes ablaze with determination. "I'll show them they messed with the wrong best friend!"

Bianca wiped her tears away, giving her friend a weak smile. "Thanks, Touko…but how will we find them…?"

The blonde Trainer didn't finish her sentence as the group noticed a Team Plasma grunt. "Ah! A Gym Leader!" The grunt said with glee. "The first time went so well, I decided to come back and snatch another Pokémon…"

Brows furrowed, Touko took a menacing step forward. "So…you're the one." She bit out.

The grunt started panicking. "I'm out of here!" He dashed off into the busy streets.

"GET THE HELL BACK HERE, YOU WUSSY BASTARD!" Touko broke into a run that could match an Arcanine.

"My, she's fast." Burgh praised before he took off after her.

…..

She tailed the grunt to a large building, where two more grunts awaited them. "There's no one here!" He panted out. "Not a soul! Not the Seven Sages or any other Team Plasma members!"

"Right, and I'm a Ditto." Touko ground out as she kept walking in his direction. "Now, you all have a Pokémon that belongs to one of my best friends. So, you got two choices: the easy way is when you hand over Munna without a fuss, or the hard way is when I'll have to use my team to pry it from your sticky fingers. What's it going to be?" She threatened.

"And if you lot are thinking about ganging up on a lady, think again." Burgh cut in as he stood next to Touko.

The grunt responded by taking out a Poké Ball.

Touko shrugged nonchalantly. "OK, it's your funeral."

….

Apparently, her Pokémon were well aware of the reason for their mistress's ire; they obliterated the grunt's Pokémon.

"Now, where is my friend's Pokémon!?" Touko demanded.

The grunt was shaking like a leaf. "I-Inside the building!" he pointed behind him.

"Touko!" Bianca and Iris caught up to them. "I'm joining the fight. It's _my _Pokémon they stole!" Her green eyes were bright with anger.

"And I'm joining you as well." Iris volunteered.

Burgh, who had just finished defeating the other two grunts, said. "Well, let's head inside ladies."

Inside the building lobby, not only were there more Team Plasma grunts, but the big cheese himself was also present with two Sages by his side. The mere sight of the man made Touko even madder. If she was a Liepard, she would be bristling and hissing.

_Ghetsis, _the name was even unwelcomed in her mind.

"My word, if it isn't Burgh, the Castelia City's Gym Leader." Ghetsis drawled.

"So, what would you say is the guided principle of Team Plasma, anyway? 'Take what you want from people'?" Burgh's chilled tone reflected the disapproval in his eyes.

One of the Sages next to Ghetsis replied instead. "I thought it would be amusing to prepare a hideout in front of the Pokémon Gym. But, we were detected quicker than I predicted."

"Indeed, Bronius…" Ghetsis seemed deep in thought. His crimson eye focused on Touko, which gave her the heebie-jeebies. She couldn't help noticing how his green hair kind of reminded her of N's, even though N's hair had a livelier shade of green. She mentally shook her head, reminding herself to stay focused.

"No matter. We have managed to establish an exceptional base of operations." Ghetsis regarded the group. "Has everyone familiar with the legend of the founding of Unova?"

_The legend of the founding of Unova? _Touko pondered.

Iris spoke up. "I am. It's the white Dragon-type Pokémon, correct?"

Ghetsis nodded slowly. "The truth is…the white dragon appeared before a hero who sought the true way to knit together a world full of warring people. This white Dragon-type Pokémon shared its knowledge-and bared its fangs at those who stood against it. Together, the power of this Pokémon and the hero brought unity to the hearts of everyone in the land, and that is how Unova was created." His eye roamed over the group. "We shall bring back the hero and that Pokémon to Unova once again! If we can win people's hearts and minds, we can easily create the world that I-I mean, Team Plasma-desires!"

It seemed that no one but Touko caught his slip of the tongue. Her eyes narrowed at him. _I knew it! This bullshit talk about Pokémon liberation is nothing more than a ploy for him to take over Unova. _She concluded.

Burgh shook his head. _"_Here in Castelia, we have a lot of different kinds of people. Everyone's ways of thinking and lifestyles are very different. Honestly, there's something about what you're saying I don't quite understand."

The Sages and the grunts were eyeing him curiously.

"One thing we all have in common is that we all care a lot about Pokémon. Even meeting for the first time people can talk about Pokémon. Talk or battle or trade... Remember your speech at Accumula Town? You were responsible for leading me to rethink my relationship with Pokémon. For that, I thank you. At that time, I made a promise... I swore to myself that I would dedicate myself to Pokémon even more strongly! What you guys are doing... aren't you going to strengthen the bond between people and Pokémon even more?" Burgh questioned.

Ghetsis let out a disturbing cackle.

"Myah-ha-ha-ha! You are quite hard to figure out-a little more intelligent than I'd expected. I am fond of intelligent people, you see. You'll enjoy hearing about this... From every corner of the world, I have gathered knowledgeable people for our king's benefit. You could call them the Seven Sages. Very well! We will submit to your opinion and be on our way."

The lead man turned to one of the grunts. "You! Return the Pokémon to the girl."

The grunt nodded and released Munna. The Pokémon floated back to its mistress. Bianca's eyes watered again and she gently patted it. "Um, thank you."

Touko couldn't believe her friend just thanked them!

"Bianca!" Touko hissed at her. "Why are you thanking them!? They steal people's Pokémon, their friends!"

Bianca blushed. "You're right…I'm sorry." She whispered. "I'm…just happy my Munny is safe."  
Ghetsis observed Touko and Bianca's interaction.

"The friendship between Pokémon and people can be very touching. But, in order to liberate Pokémon from foolish people, we will revive the legend of Unova-and win the hearts and minds of everyone. Farewell..." Then, they all walked away.

Touko now was royally pissed.

"Burgh!" she scowled. "Why did you let them go!?"

Burgh ran a hand through his thick hair before replying. "Because of what could've happened to the other stolen Pokémon around here if we had acted out."

Seeing his logic, the brown-haired teen sighed in frustration. "It kills me that those people are still out there, preaching falsehoods and stealing other's Pokémon."

Burgh smiled as he gave her a small pat on the head. "The time will come when we can do something about it, but for now..." He winked at her. "I do believe I owe you a Gym challenge."

…..

After a fantastic fight with Blaze and Flaaffy, Touko conquered the Castelia City Gym and scored her third badge. After her victory, she made a quick stop at the Pokémon center to heal her hard-working team before setting out for the next town. As she walked through the city's central plaza and into the gate leading to the next route, Bianca's voice called out to her.

"Touko, wait!"

Touko turned around. The blonder teenager ran towards her. "Let me battle you!" Her words took Touko by surprise, she hasn't challenged her to a battle since they first got their Pokémon. "I also want to become stronger…to protect my Pokémon!"

The conviction in her eyes made Touko smile. "All right, Bianca. Let's do this!"

…..

Unlike their first battle, they were careful enough not to break the electric bulletin board. Even though Leviathan's Water Pulse came real close to it. Bianca drew her Pignite and adjusted her hat.

"I know I'll never be as strong as you, Cheren, or Iris." Bianca's eyes were on her Pignite's Poké Ball. "But, having my Munna stolen from me was a wake-up call."

"Bianca…" Touko could feel the pain in her friend's voice. She really wished her friend was spared the pain and worry. She couldn't begin to fathom being without the Pokémon she grew to love very much.

"You know, ever since the three of us started our journey, I've met so many different people and it got me to think what I wanted to do with my life. My Pokémon gave me many new experiences and were there to share them with me. My confidence as a Trainer was shaky when Munna was snatched from me, and it made me realize that being with Pokémon is really, really important!" She flashed Touko a hopeful grin. "So, I'm going to train harder so I protect my cherished friendship with my Pokémon."

Touko couldn't feel any prouder of Bianca. _This journey is changing her, and she's growing up so much, she's almost a different person. _Touko thought fondly. She gave her best friend a quick hug. "I'm proud of you for that, Bianca. I know you will be stronger than you are already."

Bianca's eyes lit up. "Thank you, Touko!" She straightened her bag. "I'll get going to keep up with my training. I'll see you down the road!" she waved goodbye before walking off.

Touko stared at her friend's retreating back.

_You'll be just fine, Bianca. I just know it._

**Author's Note:  
Well, that was one fun chapter! Not too many details on the Gym, but there'll be more Pokémon battle action in later chapters. Please take the time to review the story, I do wish to know how this story is being received by far. Next chapter will feature the famous Ferris Wheel scene in Nimbasa City! Stay tuned!  
_-Mistress Ness_**


	6. The King of Team Plasma

**Pokémon White: The Heroine of Ideals**

_I don't own Pokémon in any form, but twists of plot, as well as made up characters, belong to my imagination. Enjoy!_

Chapter 6: The King of Team Plasma

Route 4 was brutal, to say the least. The endless sandstorms swamping throughout the route hid a lot of wild Pokémon, so lots of unexpected battles were a guarantee. Touko adjusted the white bandana she was using to cover the lower half of her face, trying not to laugh at herself. She probably looked like a bandit or a member of a biker gang with the bandana on. She walked a few feet into the sand, when something popped out of the sand. Touko couldn't help yelping in fright.

A pair of beady eyes, heavily framed in black, stared into Touko's own.

"Sandile…" a tan-colored crocodile-like Pokémon hissed at her. It seemed mighty annoyed with her.

"Oh! A Sandile!" Touko gasped, trying to calm her racing heart. "I'm sorry! I guess I stepped on you by accident, I didn't mean any harm!"

The little croc Pokémon gave her a long stare, as if trying to decide if she was sincere. Finally, it gave her a toothy grin. "Dile!"

Taking it as a good sign, Touko sighed in relief. The Sandile neared the brunette, sniffing her boots. She found that to be totally adorable.

"You're a cute little one." She couldn't help giggling. Sandile began to nudge her boots.

"Sandile! Sandile!" he cried. "Hmmm." Touko couldn't understand what Sandile was trying to tell her.

_Maybe Leviathan can help me out. _Touko unclasped her Poké Ball from her belt. "Leviathan, come on out!"

Her starter Pokémon came out and instantly wrapped his arms around his Trainer. "Dew!" he cried happily. Touko patted his head tenderly. "I'm always happy to see you too, buddy. Hey, I need a favor." She motioned to Sandile. "Can you try to help me figure out what our little friend here wants?"

Leviathan eyed the smaller Pokémon. "Dew! Dew? Dewott." he spoke to it.

_Hey, you! Why are you sniffing my Trainer? She's curious._

Sandile replied. "Sand!" _I want to battle her._

"Dew?" _Why?_

"San…dile." _Because, I'm tired of living alone…and I want a kind Trainer. _Sandile's gaze went back to Touko. "Dile?" _Is she nice?_

Leviathan looked over his should at his mistress and smiled. "Dewott…" _Yes, she's the best…_

The teen was watching the two interact with total fascination. This was the very reason why she wanted to become a Trainer. Pokémon always fascinated her, and she wants to meet and learn about every Pokémon out there. Both Pokémon were now facing her.

_I guess they finished conversing. _She assumed.  
_  
_"What did it say, Leviathan?" Touko asked him. Leviathan waved his arms in the air, then pointed to Sandile and to his Poké Ball that rested in her hand. Realization dawned on her. "It…wants me to capture it?" Touko inquired.

Leviathan bobbed his head. "Dew!" He pointed to himself and back at the croc Pokémon. The look on his blue face told Touko everything. "And I gather you want to fight it?" Touko laughed.

"Dew!"

Touko adjusted her cap. "Well, looks like we're having a new team member soon! Leviathan, Quick Attack!"

Leviathan sped towards Sandile, ready to strike. Sandile dodged his attack and bit him on his tail. "DEW!" Leviathan roared in protest, shaking Sandile off. Touko was impressed. That Sandile was sure fast!

"Are you all right, Leviathan?"

"Dewott!" His dark eyes were on fire. He was pissed.

"Now, now, Leviathan. We can't use your Water-type attacks because Sandile's weak against them. We want to weaken him, not knock him out." Touko gently reminded him.

His response was a grumbled _Dew._

"Wait for him to strike back at you, then jump out of his way and get him with another Quick Attack." She instructed him. "Dew…" Leviathan acknowledged her command.

"Dile!" Sandile leapt up in the air, baring his razor-sharp fangs at Leviathan.

"Wait for it…" Touko needed to get the timing right. The croc Pokémon was closer…and closer…

"Go!"

Leviathan zigzagged out the way and ended up behind Sandile.

"Sand!?" the little Pokémon was shocked.

The gleam in Leviathan's eyes clearly read: _This is for biting my tail!_

The Water-type Pokémon head-butted Sandile into the ground, kicking up a large cloud of sand. After the cloud dispersed, Sandile was too weak to move.

"That's my cue!" Touko dug out an empty Poké Ball from her bag. "Catch it!" she lunged it at the weakened Pokémon. The Poké Ball bounced off its snout before making it disappear in a flash of red light. The Poké Ball swayed once…twice…then finally stood still.

Touko pumped a fist in the air. "Oh yeah! We caught Sandile!"

She took out her Pokédex as it switched on.

**"Sandile, the Desert Croc Pokémon. It moves along below the sand's surface, except for its nose and eyes. A dark membrane shields its eyes from the sun."**

"Very cool!" She remarked, eyeing her new Pokémon. "So Sandile's a male, he's just a few levels below my other Pokémon, and he knows…Mud-Slap, Assurance, Bite, and Sand-Attack."  
She turned her attention to Leviathan, who was still fuming from the attack on his tail. She grabbed her Potion and sprayed the medicine on the wound.

Leviathan sighed in relief as the pain went away. "Dewott…" he rubbed Touko's hand in appreciation.

The girl stroked his fur. "You're welcome, pal. You were great! Now come back to your Poké Ball so you can avoid of all of this sand." She called him back and stared at Sandile's Poké Ball.  
"Nice to meet you, Sandile." She talked to it. "I'm Touko, and I look forward being friends with you!"

…..

After what seemed like endless wandering in the sandstorm, Touko finally reached the gate leading the Nimbasa City. The cool air hit her face as she walked through the double doors, and she immediately removed her bandana. "Ah!" she sighed loudly in relief. "That hot, sandy air can sure mess up a girl's hair!" She cringed at even thinking how knotted her hair must be at the moment.

_First thing I need when I reach Nimbasa City…is a nice cold shower._

**-Nimbasa City-**

The first thing that came into Touko's view as she strode into the city was two Team Plasma members ganging up on an elderly man. Touko's mood went south. "By Arceus, they just don't give people a break, do they?" she muttered to herself as she neared them.

_Looks like that shower will have to wait…_

"Hey Gramps!" One snapped at the man. "We know you run the Day Care here!"

"We are taking Pokémon away from people." The second grunt said. "Since you work at the Day Care, we figure you must have a lot of Pokémon." He extended his hand towards the elderly citizen. "Hand 'em over!"

The old man shook his head in denial. "What kind of nonsense is this!?" His brown eyes found their way to Touko, and she saw relief written all over his face. He strode quickly towards her. "Please, miss!" he begged. "You seem like a strong Trainer. Please help me!"

Touko offered him an assuring smile. "You don't have to ask me twice." She turned her attention towards the two men in front of them, her expression icy. "Don't you know that harassing elderly people is frowned upon in society, you overgrown bullies?"

"If you're going to get in our way…" The first grunt bit out.

"Then we'll take your Pokémon away, too!" The second grunt finished for him. Both had their Poké Balls in their hands. Seems like it'll be a Double Battle.

Touko chose Sandile and Flaaffy. "Yeah, yeah." She mocked them. "But, let's see what my friends have to say about that."

…..

"Sandile, finish it with Mud-Slap!"

Sandile heaved a ball of gunky mud at the opponent's Trubbish, overwhelming it with the super effective move.

"Um, this went downhill fast!" The second grunt said in panic as they both withdrew their fainted Pokémon. "So I think…we better….RUN! Let's hide out at the amusement park."  
The two men darted off.

Touko called back her two Pokémon, ready to give chase.

"Wait, miss." The older man stopped her. "Before you go after them, let me heal your Pokémon first." He brought out some Super Potions and healed her Poké Balls.

"Thank you." Said Touko.

The man shook his head. "No, thank _you_. You not only saved me, but the Pokémon in my care. I'll never forget such kindness." He waved goodbye to the teen.

Touko focused her sights on the entrance to the amusement park.

"Ready or not, here I come!"

…..

Touko ran past the colorful sign at the entrance, and into a mob of people. Since it was close to sunset, the evening crowd was out to play. Several stands offering a wide variety of games, from target practice to fishing for Goldeen, surrounded her. A carousel, brightly lit with several Pokémon statues, went round and round in an endless loop. Touko scanned the area, trying to spot the runaway grunts, but no luck. With a frustrated sigh, she ventured deeper into the amusement park.

"Where the _hell _are those medieval creeps?" she mumbled to herself. She found herself nearing the Ferris wheel, with its cars modeled after Poké Balls. Still searching for the grunts, Touko became too distracted to see where she was going. Next thing she knew, she bumped into something fleshy but firm.

"Oof!" she puffed, losing her balance. A warm hand grabbed her wrist, keeping her from landing on her bum. "Um, thank you…" she stammered, flustered and embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I wasn't watching…" The words died on her lips as she looked up at the person who caught her, his silver eyes regarding hers. His name left her lips in a whisper.

"N."

…..

The mint-haired teenager was watching a clown do a juggling act next to the Ferris wheel. He had been observing the crowd all afternoon and every moment passed, his mind added more questions to ponder upon. He saw a little boy playing with a Lillipup, laughing joyously. And his Pokémon laughed along with him. An elderly woman was sharing cotton candy with her Swanna, the bird Pokémon crooned in content as it leaned its head against hers. And, a young couple walked, hand in hand, with their two Growlithe. He heard their voices, happy to share the afternoon with the couple and hoping they get together so they all become a family.  
This world was much different than the one he grew up in, where he only heard the anguished voices of wounded Pokémon.

Shaking his doubts away, he focused on the clown again. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted two Team Plasma grunts speeding past him like they had a pack of Houndoom hot on their trail. He frowned, wondering why they were running.

_I guess they got in trouble with one of the Seven Sages again. _He was no stranger to that situation; he was well aware that not all of the grunts were the sharpest Bisharp in the group.

_Maybe I should go for another ride on the Ferris wheel…_

All of a sudden, someone bumped into him, almost knocking him off his feet. He sharply turned around, when he saw a flash of chocolate tresses and a pink with white hat. The girl lost her balance and was about to fall, when he reacted on instinct and reached out to wrap his fingers around her wrist.

"Um, thank you…" the voice made him pause. "I'm sorry, I wasn't watching…"

He then focused on the person whose wrist he held. He found himself looking into a pair of very familiar azure eyes.

_Touko._

The little brunette was equally shocked to see him. Her large eyes widened, her voice came out in the softest of sounds.

"N."

Quickly gathering himself, he cleared his throat and helped her up. "Nice to see you again, Touko." The girl looked a bit worse for wear. She obviously just passed Route 4, her clothes were sandy and her ponytail was tousled. She muttered something he couldn't quite catch, noticing her lightly tanned cheeks now displaying a pink tint. That was when he remembered he was still holding her wrist. He abruptly let go, as if he got burned by a Charmeleon's tail. "Um, my apologies. Are you OK?"

Touko nodded, patting down her denim shorts, getting dust and sand off her. "Yes, I'm fine, thank you."

He observed her eyes wandering around them, then they found his again. "Have you by any chance seen a pair of men dressed in weird medieval suits around here?"

Then and there, everything clicked for N. _The grunts were running from her._

"No." he replied slowly, which was true, he didn't know in what direction they took off to. He indicated the Ferris wheel behind them. "Let's ride the Ferris wheel and see if we can spot them."

Touko's expression was wary momentarily, before nodding in agreement. "Sure, let's do it."

They waited for the next available car and hopped in. N and Touko were in opposite ends; he sat with a leg crossed over his knee while Touko was up on her feet, looking out the wide glass window.

He observed her the whole time.

Her face was initially scrunched up, her eyes narrowed, trying to locate the missing grunts no doubt. As minutes passed and they were about to reach the top, her face transformed into one of carefree bliss.

"Wow!" She gasped in awe as they watched the sun setting over the ocean across the horizon.

N couldn't help smiling himself. "I love Ferris wheels. The circular motion… The mechanics… They're like collections of elegant formulas."

Touko looked at him, a teasing grin adorning her features. "Spoken like a true geek." She laughed.

N was confused. "What's a 'geek'?"

The female Trainer was confused. "Huh? You don't know?"

N just stared at her, waiting for the answer.

"A geek is a person who is not like typical folk and tends to obsess over specific things, like mathematics or technology." She explained.

The older teen was suddenly curious at why she chose that word to describe him. "Is that…a bad thing?" he inquired.

Touko shook her head with a chuckle. "Arceus, no, different is a good thing."

He had never seen Touko so relaxed in his presence, except when she was asleep, but that didn't count. The golden light of the sunset played over her eyes, giving them a vivid glow. Her hair, even in its disheveled state, shone a rich amber color in the sunset's light.

She looked…pretty.

He caught himself. Never in his life had he ever regarded a person that way, only admiring the beauty of Pokémon.

_But this girl…is something else_. He shook his head inwardly, this was not the reason he brought up there with him. He had something to tell her, something that may shatter the peace they shared at the moment.

But he hated keeping secrets, always has.

"Touko…" he called her name quietly.

"Yeah?" The girl arched a brow.

"First, I must tell you…I am the king of Team Plasma."

N watched the brunette's eyes enlarge, the vibrant glow replaced with a swirling storm of emotions he couldn't identify. All but one…one that he knew very well, having it seen reflected in the eyes of countless Pokémon.

Hurt.

…..

Touko couldn't believe her ears. _This has got to be a joke._ She felt her hands starting to tremble, and laced them together to stop the shaking. Somehow, in the back of her now-chaotic mind, she knew she had the hunch that he was involved with them somehow.

His presence in Accumula Town, during Ghetsis's speech.

The similar views shared with Team Plasma about Pokémon liberation.

_"I am the king of Team Plasma."  
_  
N's steel grey eyes were intently staring at her, watching her reaction.

"Ghetsis asked me to work with him to save Pokémon." He continued. "I wonder how many Pokémon exist in this world..." that last statement seemed more aimed at himself more than her.

But Touko had heard enough; she averted her eyes from him.

She was feeling way too many things at once: angry at him for siding with them, confused at why he would even be on their side, betrayed because he didn't tell her in the beginning, and…hurt, because she found him interesting, she had hoped they would be friends. She wasn't kidding when she told that different was good, the way he loved Pokémon was unique.  
The smaller teen glanced back at him and what she saw in his eyes gave her pause. In the deepest depths of gray, she saw…anguish.

_Could it be..?_ She pondered. She remembered how he spoke of Pokémon as his friends when they first met.

_Someone who genuinely cares for Pokémon wouldn't side with a group dead-bent on domination over the masses if he was fully informed of their methods…  
_  
A small sliver of hope penetrated the glum of her mind. She now knew she had to show him the beauty of people and Pokémon living in harmony, even if it meant facing Team Plasma…and N himself.

The faint screech of metal signaled the ride was over. Without a word, both teens exited the car. The two grunts Touko had temporarily forgotten about rushed over to them.

"My Lord N!" one of them saluted him.

"You're safe, sire!" the other spoke in relief, glaring at Touko.

The young woman glowered right back at him. _What the hell did you all think I was going to do to your "king"? Kick him right out the window?_

"There's no problem." N replied, keeping his eyes on Touko. "You're part of the people we brought in to help us save the Pokémon. So, you're under my protection, as well. Go, quickly, and let my battle cover your retreat." He held up a Poké Ball to her. "Now, Touko, do you follow my logic?"

Touko didn't hesitate. "Yes."

N smiled coolly. "If true, your words please me. Ah. Then... The future I envision... Perhaps I can't beat you here and now, but I'll battle you to buy time for these members of Team Plasma to get away!"

She held out Blaze's Poké Ball. "Challenge accepted."

…..

With the grunts long gone, Touko stood with Flaaffy as N did with his Tympole.

"Tympole, confuse him with Supersonic!" The tadpole Pokémon's eyes began to glow.

"Not if I can help it! Flaaffy, Thunder Wave!" Flaaffy's superior speed was in his favor, he released weak static electricity on Tympole. The smaller Pokémon whined as small charges appeared around its body. It couldn't move.

N was stricken. "He's paralyzed."

"Way to go, Flaaffy!" Touko cheered for her Pokémon.

"Flaaffy!" the Pokémon grinned at her.

_Your Pokémon looks happy, _N thought as he watched Flaaffy refocus on the battle.

"Ready to finish this, Flaaffy?" Touko asked.

"Fla!" the pink lamb Pokémon nodded, electricity flaring on its wool coat.

"Hit it with Thundershock!"

Flaaffy released its stored electricity with a cry, zapping Tympole. The overbearing power of the super-effective attack knocked it unconscious.

"You're quite strong." N remarked as he withdrew Tympole. "But I have a future that I must change. And, for that future... I'll defeat the Champion and become unbeatable, unlike any other! I'll make all Trainers free their Pokémon!"

His words made Touko recoil apprehensively. _There goes that damn Team Plasma policy again: separating people and Pokémon by force.  
_  
"Just try and stop me! If you want to be together with Pokémon, your only hope is to collect the Badges from each area and head for the Pokémon League! Try and stop me there, if you dare! If your conviction is not strong enough, you will never be able to defeat me."

It was time for the girl to speak her piece; her blue eyes flared into his. "Yeah…I will dare to try and stop you."

It was N's turn to be stunned.

"I will collect the Badges from each Unova Gym." She took a step towards him.

"I will head for the Pokémon League." Another step.

She was mere inches from his face, N could see the finer details of her face. From the specks of sand dusting her cheeks to the lighter specks of blue in her eyes as they brimmed in fervor. He's never been that close to her, or any human, before. He felt his face grow hot, a sensation most alien to him.

"And, you got no idea how strong a small-town girl's conviction can be." Her low tone sent chills down his spine.

With that being said, Touko handed N a few Potions and a Paralyze Heal.

"For your Pokémon." She said before walking past him. _Just wait and see, N…_

While passing the exit, Touko couldn't help grimacing at her appearance.

_Now, I really need that shower._

…..

Thank Arceus the Pokémon Center had showers for road-weary Trainers. Touko felt much better and refreshed. Giving Nurse Joy a heartfelt thanks, she gathered her stuff and went to the Nimbasa City Pokémon Gym. Inside, it looked like a gigantic rollercoaster, it made Touko feel like she was five years old again. She fought her way through the various tracks to lead her car to the Gym Leader.

A tall, blonde beauty met her at the finish line. Her outfit reminded her of an Electabuzz, with its bright yellow and black stripes. She wore black leggings with matching yellow high heels. Her baby blue eyes bore into Touko's darker ones.

"Welcome to my electrifying gym, challenger!" The beautiful woman extended her arms in welcome. "I am Elesa, the Leader of this Gym. And who might you be?"

"Touko."

"Very well. I hope the rollercoaster wasn't too fast for you, because my beloved Pokémon will be the one to make your head spin!" Elesa readied a Poké Ball.

Touko was ready. "I'm afraid it'll be the opposite." She flasher her a sassy grin. "I happen to love rollercoasters!"

"Go, Emolga! The limelight's on you!" A small, flying squirrel-like Pokémon with yellow membranes and black with white fur appeared.

"Emol!" it chirped cutely.

Touko was charmed by it. _So cute!_ She thought giddily. She took out her Pokédex to find out more. **"Emolga, the Sky Squirrel Pokemon. They live on treetops and glide using the inside of a cape-like membrane while discharging electricity."**

Touko observed that even though Emolga was emitting electric sparks from its fur, it was gliding towards them. _It must be an Electric/Flying type, _Touko concluded. _Leviathan and Swablu won't stand a chance but…_

With her mind made up, she produced a Poké Ball. "Sandile, time to show your strength!"

Her small croc Pokémon was ready for a good battle. "Sandile!"

"Hmmm. A Sandile, interesting choice. I hope you remember that its Ground-Type moves will never hit Emolga." Elesa reminded her.

Touko cocked her head. "I'm aware, Sandile, use Bite!"

The Ground Pokémon leapt at Emolga, baring its fangs.

"Dodge!" Elesa countered. Emolga flew gracefully away from the attack. "Hit it with Acrobatics!"

Emolga dove towards Sandile, which gave Touko an idea.

"Sandile!" she called out. "Wait for it to get close enough, then get it with Bite!"

Sandile, remembering that same move used on him, waiting anxiously to try it himself. As the flying squirrel Pokémon was centimeters from him, Sandile took his cue. Sandile whizzed sideways, dodging the attack, then chomped down on Emolga's furry black tail. The little Pokémon squeaked in fright as Sandile leapt up with it, spun it twice, then hurling it to the ground. Emolga crashed, creating a crack on the Gym floor.

"Way to bring it, Sandile!" Touko praised him.

Elesa was impressed with her strategy. "You and your Pokémon...are shining brilliantly! But, get ready to get dazzled, Emolga, use Aerial Ace!"

Emolga flew at Mach speed to Sandile, hitting it with full force. Sandile was thrown backwards.

"Sandile!" Touko cried out. "Can you stand, buddy?"

"San…" The croc Pokémon was hurt, but managed to stand back up. "Dile!" he hissed.

"It's not over yet!" Elesa announced. "Emolga, hit it with a Quick Attack!"

"Sandile! Take advantage of that with Assurance! Let it hit you first, you can do it!" Touko commanded, pointing towards Emolga. Sandile braced himself for the impact. His opponent hit him once again, but Sandile was ready. He started to glow purple.

"Emol?" Emolga was puzzled by the turn of events.

"Sandile!" Sandile took advantage, racing to Emolga and whacking it with his tail in a tremendous blow. The severity of the strike made the arena explode in a shower of purple particles with Emolga being flung backwards.

"A properly dramatic victory requires a dash of danger and a pinch of peril." Commented the Gym Leader as she extracted her fainted Emolga. "Now, Zebstrika, you're the star now!"

An intimidating-looking Pokémon that had the same appearance as a zebra, but with electric-bolt shaped stripes appeared in front of Sandile. The new opponent nickered angrily at Sandile.  
Touko knew a Zebstrika was a pure Electric-type, but fast. She need Sandile healthy to stand a chance. Thinking fast, she found a Super Potion.

"Sandile, come here!" she called him. Her Pokémon made his way to her, the pain evident in his eyes.

He was weak.

She comforted him with a smile. "Don't worry, my friend. I'll make you all better." She sprayed the medicine all over him, the green glow of the Super Potion engulfed Sandile. The glow faded, showing no more wounds.

"Sand!" Sandile nuzzled her hand in thanks.

"You ready to get back in there?" Touko asked.

Her newest partner responded by trotting back into the arena, facing Zebstrika.  
"Zebstrika, use Flame Charge!" The Gym Leader ordered.

The Electric zebra Pokémon immersed itself in a fiery blaze before speeding towards Sandile.

"Sandile, you can counter with Mud-Slap!"

Sandile chucked a lump of mud at the incoming Zebstrika. The attack hit with great accuracy, Zebstrika whined in pain.

Elesa wasn't ready to lose just yet. "Zebstrika, Quick Attack!" Again, a high-speed attack.

Touko had another trick up her sleeve. "Quick, use Sand-Attack!"

Sandile stomped rapidly on the arena, creating thick clouds of sand and dust. Zebstrika paused mid-attack in confusion.

The young Trainer saw her chance, "Finish this with another Mud-Slap!"

Her Pokémon launched a larger sludge of mud at his opponent, impacting the confused Pokémon with a critical hit. Zebstrika groaned as it hit the ground, too weak to stand back up.  
Sandile twittered happily in its first Gym victory. "Sandile! Sandile!" He bounced towards his mistress.

Touko caught him in a hug. "You were all sorts of incredible there, Sandile! I'm so proud of you!"

Elesa smiled at the two as she took back Zebstrika. "My, oh my... You have a sweet fighting style. I mean, you're a great Trainer! Excuse me, I...uh... Oh, here! I want you to have the Bolt Badge!" She offered the lightning-shaped Badge to her. Touko took it with a grin. "Thank you!"  
Elesa reached out and patted Sandile on the head. "You have a firm but gentle touch, Touko. It'll take you places, with your Pokémon."

Touko blushed at the compliment, but beamed nonetheless. "I just have a great team."

…..

N strolled within the ruins of the Relic Castle. He had released the Pokémon he had earlier, after making sure they were fully healed…using the healing items Touko gave him. He still couldn't get her out of his head, those piercing blue eyes. He stopped when he saw his father right up ahead, talking to a grunt. The great Sage noticed him and bowed. "My Lord, I'm glad to hear you're safe."

"Sage Ghetsis." He nodded.

"I heard a report from one of our grunts that you were accosted in Nimbasa City…by a female Trainer." Ghetsis raised a brow in inquiry.

N merely shrugged. "Yes, I fought her so our members could escape."

"I also heard those two battle her earlier…and lost." His eyes burned into his. "Did you defeat her?"

N was quiet for a split moment before answering. "I…did not. I've battled her a few times before that and still couldn't beat her. She is…a very distinctive Trainer." N chose his words carefully, not wanting to anger his father. "She handles Pokemon quite differently than I expected."

"Oh?" Ghetsis crossed his arms, his lips set in a thin line. "What else do you know about this girl?"

"Not much, her name is Touko and she is filling up a Pokédex with two other people: a boy and another girl."

_And her love for Pokémon is so strong, it's made me doubt myself once or twice, _N kept that one close to the chest.

"I see." Ghetsis said. "Well, the other Sages wish to see you in the lower floor to go over the next step of our plan. Please, go on ahead, I will meet you there."

"Thank you, I will meet you there." N walked past him towards the stairs.

Once he knew he was alone, he called out. "Shadow!"

All of a sudden, a white-haired man dressed in shinobi-style clothing, appeared right next to him. "…You called, Sage Ghetsis?"

"Yes…" Ghetsis looked at him. "It seems our Lord N has chosen a female Trainer as his opponent. I would like you to find out more about this girl named Touko. Find out from the grunts if you need to. Now go!"

The ninja man bowed. "Yes, Sage." Then, he banished into thin air.

Ghetsis made his way to join everyone else in the lower floor. _I'll have to plan carefully if I want my plans to come to fruition. N has met some common Trainer he can't defeat, as expected of a weak boy who doesn't have a Trainer bone in his body. Well, that will change. I'll tell the Sages to start training him more and teach him the latest battle tactics. _He clenched his fists. _I will not have my ambitions be ruined by some mere girl!_

**Author's Note:  
Personally, ever since I first played the game, I've always envisioned the many ways the Ferris wheel scene could've unfolded. And I'm pretty satisfied with this one! Based on her concept art, I imagine Touko to be a strong-willed young woman with a deeply compassionate side (maybe with a side of wit). Please remember to review this story, I like the feedback! Stay tuned for the next chapter, and I hope you all like the cover picture!  
_-Mistress Ness_**


	7. The Strength of a Dream

**Pokémon White: The Heroine of Ideals**

_I don't own Pokémon in any form, but twists of plot, as well as made up characters, belong to my imagination. Enjoy!_

Chapter 7: The Strength of a Dream

Touko was just passing the gate into Route 5, heading for Driftveil City. After the electrifying battle with Elesa, she worked on her Pokémon's moves and healed them before leaving Nimbasa City.

"Touko!" Cheren's voice rang out.

She turned around and saw the dark-haired teen walking towards her. "Well, hi Cheren!" she beamed at him. "I'm glad you didn't startle me this time."

Cheren chuckled, pushing his glasses up his nose. "Guess what, Touko?" The glint of mischief in his eyes told Touko everything.

"Let me guess: you got the Bolt Badge. Since I have one as well, you want to battle." Touko assumed.

Cheren had his Poké Ball, all set to go. "You got it! This time I'm going to win!"  
Blue eyes twinkled in mirth. "We shall see about that, buddy!"

…..

"Oh _yeah_!" Touko leapt in joy, Leviathan following suit. Cheren ran a hand through his hair in mild frustration. "Wow, you're strong, as usual!"

"You're getting strong too, Cheren." Touko pointed out. "Your Servine was amazing! Almost made my Swablu faint!"

"Yeah, until she decimated her with her Aerial Ace."

"Heh heh. I told you my Swablu gets awfully competitive, she hates to lose."

The sound of clapping stopped both Trainers' chatter. The teenagers turned their heads; a man with spiky red and orange hair, tied back in a low ponytail, smiled at them approvingly.  
"That was a great match!" the man praised them. "It's great how friends can help each other become stronger through some friendly competition."

"Um, thank you." Touko answered. "I'm sorry, who are you?"

"I'm Alder, pleased to meet you, young lady!" the man introduced himself, shaking the girl's hand.

"I'm Touko White from Nuvema Town." She said before gesturing to Cheren. "And this my good friend, Cheren. He's also from Nuvema Town."

"W-Wait a minute!" stammered the boy, pointing at Alder. "You're Alder, the Unova region's Champion!"

Touko did a double take. _The Champion!? Here, of all places?_

Alder chuckled. "Indeed I am, but please keep it down." He requested. "When I'm not at the Pokemon League, I'm just Alder."

"But, why would the Champion by goofing off in a place like this?" Touko cringed at her best friend's question.

_Blunt, thy name is Cheren, _she scowled.

The mocha-haired girl jabbed the loudmouthed boy on the ribs, emitting a hiss from him in response. "Cheren!" she chastised him with a heavy frown. "Don't be rude! Didn't your mother teach you any manners?"

"You're quite a judgmental young man, aren't you?" The Champion smirked, clearly amused at their interaction.

"Oh, you got no idea…" Touko rolled her eyes in dramatic exasperation.

Cheren flushed scarlet at the remark. "Cork it, Touko!" he shushed her.

The response he got was the blue-eyed girl sticking her tongue out at him.

"Make me, if you dare." She sassed him, knowing fully well he couldn't.

Alder cleared his throat, once again interrupting their chit-chat. "For your information, I'm not goofing off, I'm on a voyage." He informed Cheren. "I know every corner of Unova. So, young Trainers, what brings you around these parts?"

"We're gathering the Unova Badges." Cheren replied. "My goal as a Trainer is to become the Champion."

"I want to learn about all Pokémon from every region." Touko chimed in.

"Hmm, traveling with a goal in mind is a commendable thing." Alder stated. His charcoal-colored eyes focused on Cheren. "And what do you plan to do after becoming the Champion?" he questioned.

Touko took a side glance at him, her friend was perplexed by the question. "What else is there other than striving to become stronger?" He replied in all seriousness.

She wanted to face-palm herself. _Cheren…sometimes, I think you're borderline idiotic._

Alder's eyes darkened. "Becoming stronger, is that alone enough of a goal? Hmm…it's not like I think your way of thinking is wrong. In my travels, I've helped many people learn to love Pokémon. I think that's important, too." he looked around and saw two young children chatting lively near Driftveil Bridge.

"If you play with those children, you might gain more of an understanding. Will you two have a Pokémon battle with those two? Hey you two. Come here for a moment." He beckoned the little boy and girl. The two bounced over to the Champion.

"Will you battle us?" the little asked him. He shook his head and pointed to Touko and Cheren.

"Those two will, won't you?" he eyed them expectantly.

Touko was all for it. "I'm in!" she smiled at the girl. "And Cheren will too, right?" She shot him a look that said _"If you don't, I swear to Arceus I'm telling your mother on you."  
_  
Cheren sighed in defeat. "Fine, fine, I'll do it."

…..

The battle was swift, due to both Touko and Cheren's Pokémon being at a much higher level. The children were not mad about losing though, instead they started giggling with glee. Alder smiled at them. "Nicely done! You didn't win, but that was a good battle. Your Pokémon looked like they were having fun."

The little boy and girl nodded, thanked Touko and Cheren for a fun battle, then skipped off.

"Young man," Alder spoke to Cheren. "If there are people like you who pursue strength, there are also people who are happy just being with Pokémon. There are many different people and many different answers. When it comes to what a Champion should be, you and I may hold differing views, but so be it! Give it some thought." He waved to the teens before striding away.

Cheren crossed his arms stubbornly. "The Champion is the strongest of the strong! That's all there is to it."

Touko sighed, Cheren can sure be Pigniteheaded.

**-Driftveil City-**

Constant rain greeted Touko and Cheren when they arrived in Driftveil city. Cursing under her breath, Touko quickly dug out her blue rain hoodie from her bag. _I'm so glad Mom was a Trainer and knew what to pack, or else I would have to shop for new clothes, _she sent a silent thanks to her mother.

Cheren, typical guy, wasn't bothered by the rain in the least. He glanced at Touko and smirked. "What's the matter, Touko? You won't melt." He teased her.

"Yeah, but doesn't mean I should get soaked to the bone willingly."

"You know, for a tough Trainer, you can be such a baby."

"Stuff it, Cheren!"

Cheren laughed and pointed to the Pokémon Center. "Come on, let's heal up our Pokémon, then go challenge the Gym!"

Touko hummed blissfully as she sipped her hot coffee. Cheren sat next to her, staring into his own cup, deep in thought. Touko leaned over to him. "An Amulet Coin for your thoughts?"

Cheren's dark eyes seemed a bit troubled. "I keep thinking about what Alder said to me, about my desire to pursue strength."

_Oh, **that **can of Caterpie, _Touko mused.

"What do you think, Touko?"

"Hmm?"

"About my dream. Is wanting to be the strongest Trainer enough for my dream?"

Touko took another sip of coffee. "Are you sure you really want my opinion on the matter? You know I can be fairly blunt to the point you get very aggravated with me." She reminded him.  
"Right now, I need that bluntness." He replied, a weak smile playing on his lips.

"Well…" Touko was careful to choose her words this time. "I think you have a great dream, to be the Champion, but the way you're going for it isn't correct."

Cheren arched a brow at his brunette friend. "What do you mean? We have to train Pokémon, so both them and us become stronger."

"Yes…" Touko agreed. "But at the same time, you have to remember to slow down and enjoy the time you have with your team. It's not always about winning to be the strongest."

"But you haven't lost a fight yet, haven't you?" The bespectacled Trainer asked her.

Touko shook her head slowly. "No…but I have had my Pokémon faint or become dangerously weak on me a few times. And you were there for one of those instances."

He knew she talking about the time her Charmeleon, Blaze, pushed himself beyond his limits despite Touko's pleas to stop fighting.

"And from those moments," she continued. "I keep reminding myself that my Pokémon aren't just my fighting team…they're also my friends, my family. While I enjoy battling with them and training them, I also take time to cherish my time with them by just doing simple things outside of a Pokémon battle. Like swimming in a lake, or eat roasted berries by the campfire that Blaze made…" Cheren noticed her cerulean eyes glow with affection.

It was a look that she usually reserved for family, Bianca, and himself.

"Not focusing so much on fighting huh…" Cheren leaned back, taking a sip of coffee. "And even though you're a Trainer just like me, you don't focus too much on battling…you're quite an unusual girl."

Touko paused at those words, the same statement that came from a certain gray-eyed boy whose love for Pokémon more than matched her own.

_"You're…quite an unusual girl."_

The female Trainer shrugged and flashed Cheren a wide smile. "I take that as a compliment, my friend."

…..

The two friends neared the Pokemon Gym up the hill. "Have you heard from Bianca?" Touko asked Cheren, reaching their destination.

He nodded. "Yeah, I spoke to her shortly before I came to challenge you. She's a bit ahead of us in the next town, training her Pokémon."

"I'm glad she's doing OK."

The two Trainers eyed the Gym entrance.

Touko winked at Cheren, laying a fist on her open hand. "Rock, paper, scissors?"

Cheren rolled his eyes at her. "What are we, five?"

Before she could retort that statement, the door opened and a large man exited the building. He looked quite intimidating, wearing a stony demeanor. He wore a large, white, cowboy hat with a teal-colored gem in the middle. He wore a tan vest over clay-colored suit and tie, as well as matching tan chaps.

"Eh, what do y'all want?" His brisk tone was as sharp as the crack of a whip.

"We're here to challenge the Gym." Cheren replied, just as curtly.

"Manners, Cheren!" Touko whispered harshly.

The cowboy tipped his hat to Touko in regard. "I'm Clay. I'm the Gym Leader 'round these parts. Sorry to disappoint ya, little lady, but I am not available right now. We recently lowered the bridge after some repairs, but 'cause when we lowered that bridge, the Team Plasma guys we'd caught done escaped in all the ruckus!"

"You mean Team Plasma is here?" Touko was shocked.

Clay nodded. "Yep, so I'll need some able hands…" He eyed both teens. "Yer both talented Trainers, aren't ya? Tell ya what... If ya find Team Plasma, I'll let ya challenge my Gym! Life's all about give and take! Good day, missy!" he tipped his hat to her again and walked off.

Cheren snorted in disbelief. "He couldn't say please?"

"Cheren…" Touko's tone was low, menacing. "This is Team Plasma we're talking about. Let's go already!"

…..

They looked around town and no luck, Touko was getting irritated. "Damn, we've been looking _all _over town and zip! Where could they be hiding?"

Cheren scanned the entrances to the Driftveil market when a suspiciously dressed character caught his eye. He tapped Touko on the shoulder. "Look!" he muttered to her. Touko followed his gaze and spotted the same person: a man dressed in a familiar medieval style suit. The man looked around, making sure no one noticed him. His gaze was getting close to Touko and Cheren.

"Quick! Hug me!" Touko's soft voice came urgently. Cheren was flabbergasted by her request.

"What!?"

"Just shut up and do it!" Touko reached out to wrap her arms around her friend, forcing him to face away from the grunt, and hugged him tight.

Cheren felt his face steam, he is not much a physical contact kind of person. Even though Touko is like a sister to him, he's not used to hugging girls. Touko looked up at him and smirked.

"Oh I know that look! Calm down, Cheren, think about it as practice for when you finally muster the guts to tell Bianca…"

He knew where she was going with that. "Shush!" he retorted, his blush now reaching a new shade of scarlet.

"Fine, fine…" Touko stood on her tippy toes, looking over Cheren's stiff shoulder, at the Team Plasma grunt. He started walking south, towards some warehouses at the end of the road.

"He's on the move!" Touko loosed her grip on Cheren. "Let's tail him!"

All she heard was a hundred obscenities under his breath in return.

Keeping a careful distance from the Team Plasma lackey, Touko spied him turning into a sharp, right corner. They followed him to a dead end, except for a large door into one of the warehouses.

"Care to bet he went in there?" Cheren asked.

"Yeah, right." Touko scoffed. "We both know he went inside, unless he went swimming with the Magikarp, which I don't see that being the case here."

"Ready?" Cheren placed a hand on the door handle.

"Let's do this!"

The interior of the warehouse was filled with frost and frozen puddles. Cheren shivered. "Of all places, he had to go inside a cold storage!?"

Touko sneered. "Now who's a big baby?"

Her friend glared daggers at her. "Let's just find Team Plasma and get the hell out of this oversized freezer!"

They looked around the area and fought a few Trainers before reaching a freight container with its door wide open. They stopped right in front of it.

"You think they're in there?" Cheren wondered.

"One way to find out." Touko held Blaze's Poké Ball in her hand.

Inside the container, eight Plasma Team minions were gathered around a Sage, by the looks of his robes. They were all shivering from the cold. The scene was so comical, Touko had to bite her lip to hold back a chortle.

"All of you – huddle around me!" the Sage snapped in an irritated tone. "I-I can't stand this cold!

_Oh, this is too good.  
_  
"Need a light?" the coffee-haired girl snickered, releasing her Charmeleon.

The Sage scowled at the two Trainers.

"Pokémon are our king's friends," he spat. "While we're taking care of them, we can't let any harm come to them here."

Cheren shot him a deadpan look. "Is that they're calling it these days?"

"Everyone, drive these intruders away!"

The Team Plasma minions flanked Touko and Cheren. "Understood, Zinzolin of the Seven Sages!" they answered.

"Touko!" Cheren said as he backed towards her, touching his back with hers. "Let's each take care of one side!"

Blaze snarled, spitting out a shot of fire. "I think Blaze read your mind," was the girl's reply.

…..

"H-How can we win when we're so c-cold!?" stuttered a grunt as they backed away from the teens.

"Excuses, excuses." Touko drawled in a sarcastic tone, Blaze huffing in agreement.

"Well, I'll be!" a booming voice spoke behind them. Clay, along with several workers, neared them. "Hidin' in a chilly ol' place like this!" The Gym leader pointed to the grunts. "Men, seize those Pokémon robbers!"

Cheren and Touko stepped out the way to let them men do their job.

As the Team Plasma Sage and grunts were escorted out, Clay smirked in approval at the two Trainers "You guys ain't so bad!" He laughed. "And a promise is a promise! Come on an' challenge my Gym!" He followed his men out.

Cheren shivered, rubbing his arms up and down furiously. "Finally! Brrr, I'm turning into a glacier here! Let's go!"

Touko was a good foot ahead of her friend as she ran up the hill towards the Gym. "Come on, Cheren! Don't tell me you're out of shape!" she teased. All she heard was a loud curse from him. Returning her attention to the road ahead, she gasped and came to an abrupt halt.

"Touko?" Cheren caught up with her. "What's up?"

Right in front of Driftveil City's Gym, was a person Touko was hoping _not _run into again. Ghetsis, accompanied by several of his underlings, faced Clay, who had the Sage and the grunts from earlier.

"Clay." The older man drawled. "It's a please to meet you. I am Ghetsis, of Team Plasma."  
The Gym Leader only gave a terse nod in response.

"I've come to pick up my associates in your care." Ghetsis announced.

"I don't need no thanks now." Clay responded with a single shrug. "Yer buddies were tryin' to steal some folks' Pokémon."

Ghetsis's surprised expression was annoyingly superficial to Touko. "What's this? It seems there have been a misunderstanding. We only free Pokémon from wicked people."

Touko ground her teeth. _Bullshit.  
_  
Clay crossed his arms. "Well, that sounds real nice…if it's true. I may not talk purty, but at least I'm an honest man." He eyed Ghetsis. "You talk real nice, but what yer sayin' kinda sounds like lyin'. So tell me plain, what are ya tryin' to say?"

"Team Plasma also has an interest in Driftveil City. And we have many, many more members besides those who are here..." Ghetsis's tone held a subtle hint of a threat.

Clay was silent for a brief moment.

"...Well, I can't tell if yer lyin' or not, but I reckon you've won this without a fight. Hrrmph. Fine. Take 'em and git!"

Touko gawked at him incredulously. _What!? _her mind screamed. _How can you just let them go like that!?_

Ghetsis nodded. "A decision worthy of a businessman called the Miner King. Your grasp of the situation is outstanding. Well then, we will be taking our colleagues off your hands..."

The captive Zinzolin and his followers scrambled over to their leader.

"Ghetsis…thank you so much." He bowed to him.

The Sage dismissed him a wave of his hand. "Don't worry, my fellow servant of the king... We are two of the Seven Sages, are we not? Well then, everyone, I expect that we will meet again somewhere." The group started marching away, but as they passed Touko and Cheren, the girl noticed Ghetsis's eye on her. She felt very uneasy, but held her ground, narrowing her eyes at him.

Clay noticed the two teenagers and neared them. "Sorry to let Team Plasma go after you tracked 'em down, fellas. Say, why don't we cheer ourselves up with a Pokémon battle? Don't keep me waitin'!" He tipped his hat to a still-frowning Touko and headed inside the Gym.

"I'm going in." Touko grounded out, daring Cheren to argue with her.

Cheren was a smart guy, he knew better than to challenge Touko when she was angry. "Ladies first."

…..

Touko stood in front of the Gym Leader, her team by her side. Clay lifted his hat off to her in greeting. "Hello again, little lady. Still mighty mad, I see."

Touko's mother had taught her to never talk disrespectfully to her elders, but Touko didn't always follow through with the rules.

"You got that right!" she fumed. "What possessed you to let them go!?"

"Doll, I understand yer anger. That fella didn't pass off as honest, but we were outnumbered." He pointed out. "If I had retaliated, it would've been messier than a farm after a stampede of Tauros."

Just like the previous situations she had come across. She understood that, but she couldn't help feeling that if that same course of action kept repeating itself, things would surely get worse.

Clay judged her silence as a gesture of concurrence.

"Let those feelings out, little lady…" he has his Poké Ball in his hand. "In a ground-shaking Pokémon battle!"

"Sounds grand." Touko gritted out.

…..

Clay was certainly no pushover. In the duration of the first two parts of the battle, his Krokorok fell to Leviathan's Water-Type attacks, but his Palpitoad actually made her Swablu faint with a crushing Muddy Water. With a low swear, she recalled her fainted Pokémon. "You fought bravely, girl." Her voice was soft as she gently kissed her Poké Ball. "I promise to get you all better and feed you all the Berries you want after we win this Badge."

The cowboy-clad Gym Leader observed the tender gesture with silent approval. From when he first saw her, he felt the young Trainer was unique. And by witnessing her genuine love for her Pokémon as well as her steady hand in battle, he concluded he was right. The little brunette girl has serious potential to become something incredible.

"Do you wish to continue, little lady?" he asked.

"I would be insulting my Pokémon's efforts, especially my Swablu's, by giving up," Touko shook her head, chocolate curls swaying behind her. "I will _never _give up."

"Music to my ears," he chuckled. "Time to shake things up, Excadrill!"

A large Pokémon that stood on two legs and carried three drill-like blades on its heads and arms emerged in front of her.

Touko looked at her team. "Who wants this fight?"

Sandile trotted forward, taking his Trainer by surprise. "Sandile? Are you sure?"

"Sand!" the little croc Pokémon snorted in confidence.

Clay cackled. "Well I'll be! Sure didn't see that coming! Excadrill, use Slash!"

One of the drills on its arms glowed bright. Excadrill charged towards Sandile.

"Sandile, dodge it!"

Using his small size as his advantage for speed, Sandile leapt out of the way.

"Excadrill, Rock Slide!"

Excadrill grabbed several rocks and hurled them at Sandile. The smaller Pokémon tried to dodge the attack, but there were too many rocks. A few of them hit Sandile, piling on top of him.  
"Sandile!" Touko was horrified. She was about to made a mad dash for the rubble, when the pile shook and exploded into the air. Sandile was still standing, but not as vigorous as before.

"Can you still fight, partner?"

"Dile!"

"OK Sandile, Mud-Slap!"

Sandile chucked a shot of mud at his opponent, landing a perfect hit. The larger Pokémon swayed slightly to the side before straightening itself.

_So Ground-Type moves are super-effective, _Touko concluded, _but the fact that Excadrill is an already-evolved Pokémon, while Sandile is not, is a disadvantage._

She watched Sandile, his gaze fixed on his opponent. A smile spread her lips. _I believe in my Sandile, he can do this!_

"Sandile, target its accuracy! Go for a Sand-Attack!"

The small Pokémon stomped restlessly, kicking up a large shroud of sand, covering the whole arena.

"Fight on Excadrill, use Bulldoze!" Clay ordered.

Excadrill roared and gave a heavy stomp, sending shockwaves across the arena. Touko had to think fast for her next move. "Sandile, jump up and use Mud-Slap again!"

Immediately, Sandile jumped high up in the air, shooting out another ball of mud at Excadrill.

Due to the sand, Excadrill didn't see the attack coming. It stuck its chest, making it stumble back a step. But, it was still standing.

"Damn!" Touko bit the pad of her thumb in frustration and disbelief. "Its Special Defense must be higher than I thought."

"Counter with Slash!"

The drill glowed again and Excadrill performed an uppercut on Sandile.

"Sandile!" he cried out as he took the blow to his belly.

Panic was creeping into Touko's heart.

"Sandile, NO!"

Her beloved Pokémon crashed in front of her. She ran over to him and knelt next to him. "Talk to me, Sandile! Please be OK!" she pleaded. Sandile opened one eye and glared at Excadrill, who flashed him a cocky smirk.

Rage coursed through the small croc Pokémon. He let out a mighty roar, his body starting to glow in a soft, white light.

Touko gasped as she witnessed her Pokémon change. He went from standing on four legs to two, increasing in size. The glow faded and in his place, was a larger crocodile Pokémon with the same coloring as her Sandile.

"Krokorok…" he snarled.

"Sandile…" Touko uttered in quiet awe. "You evolved…!"

Her newly-evolved Krokorok looked down upon his mistress and offered a toothy grin. "Krok!"  
Happy tears gathered in the corners of her eyes. "I'm so happy for you!" she cried. "Do you want to finish this fight?"

Krokorok glowered at Excadrill. "Krok!" he roared. Touko smiled and stood back up, her faith renewed.

"OK! Let's finish strong, my friend! Mud-Slap!"

Krokorok took a deep breath and exhaled a larger sludge of mud at his rival.

"Dodge!" Clay instructed his Pokémon. Excadrill shifted to the side.

"Keep them coming, Krokorok!" Touko countered. On her command, the croc Pokémon shot out various volleys of mud at Excadrill until three shots landed on his belly. The large Pokémon groaned in pain and collapsed onto the ground, out for the count.

Krokorok roared his victory. Touko squealed excitedly, running to her Pokémon and wrapping her arms around him in an Ursaring hug. "That was unbelievable, Krokorok! Congrats, buddy!"

Blaze and Leviathan cheered behind them.

Clay took off his hand in respect for the Trainer and her Pokémon. "Fer such a young 'un, ya have an imposin' battle style. I know ya got people who can dig up yer potential. I give you the Quake Badge!" he gave Touko a small object shaped like two sliding tectonic plates.

Touko took it with a grateful smile. "My team's the one that's got potential."

Clay clasped a hand on the young woman's shoulder. "Yes, but yer confident way of battlin' is also part of the mix. Wait in front of the cave at the end of Route 6, wouldja? I have somethin' for ye."

…..

At the end of Route 6 was Chargestone Cave, but the entrance was blocked by large webs. Touko stared at them with interest, noticing the small sparks of electricity traveling throughout the webs.

"Thanks fer waitin'!" The Gym Leader's voice said from behind her. Clay walked up to her.  
"What's this?" Touko pointed to the electric nest.

"Looks like th' nest of an Electric-type Pokémon called Galvantula. Don't know why there's a nest here, but if there are folks havin' problems, th' Gym Leader's th' one ta fix it. Krokorok! Take it out!" He released it. His Krokorok roared and stomped heavily on the ground, using its Bulldoze move on the webs. The webs shook and instantly disintegrated it.

"Amazing…" Touko breathed.

"And this TM is yours, little lady. It's Bulldoze." He handed her a tan-colored disc. Touko took it from him and put it in her bag, making a mental note to teach it to her Krokorok.

"I don't know how good you really are," Clay said, "but if ya think ya can go, go wherever, and if ya think ya can do somethin', keep doin' it. Do things how ya want! Decide yer own limits." He smiled at Touko. Grateful for his gift and advice, she offered a smile of her own.

"Thank you, Clay."

**-Chargestone Cave-**

The cave was crackling with the sparks of electricity in the air. Large, floating boulders that held a rich blue color emitted constant electric charge from them, giving the cave a serene, blue light. "This is…amazing…" Touko whispered in wonder as she walked past a few boulders.

Without warning, three men appeared in front of her. Very much startled by them, Touko let out a high-pitched scream. Heart racing faster than a Rapidash, she examined the strangers. Their hair was as white as snow and the way they dressed reminded Touko of ninjas that would be read about in manga.

"Who…the _hell_…are you!?" she hissed at them. "It's rude to sneak up on someone like that!"

For a minute, the three men simply stared at her, their expression void of any emotion. It unnerved Touko to no end. "…Come." One of them commanded in a quiet, stern tone.

Touko gawked at him, completely aghast. "You're _insane _if you think I'm going anywhere with you!" she placed her hands on her hips, standing her ground. "Besides, my mother told me to never go with complete strangers."

"…No choice, then." The ninja snapped his fingers. With lightning speed, another ninja came at Touko, swept her off her feet, and onto his shoulder.

Outraged, Touko's face flushed beet red.

"PUT ME DOWN!"

…..

Just a short distance ahead, N was waiting for the Shadow Triad. He received news from his father that Touko was seen in Driftveil City with her friend, Cheren. He figured it wouldn't take her long to obtain the Gym's Badge and head over to Chargestone Cave. He left instructions to the Shadow Triad to bring the female Trainer to him. Waiting patiently, he examined a nearby magnetic rock.  
Its entrancing glow was the same vivid blue as her eyes…

A piercing, feminine scream resonated throughout the cave, startling the young king.  
_  
Was that…Touko? _He pondered in concern. A few moments after, a second scream echoed in the cave, but this time it was chockfull of rage.

"PUT ME DOWN!"

Following that was a stream of angrily jumbled phrases.

N followed the sound and turned around, just in time to see the Shadow Triad coming towards him…with a writhing Touko on one of the ninjas' shoulder. Her face was as red as a Charmeleon's tail, her sky-blue eyes glowing as intensely as the stone next to him.

"I said put me down, you jackass!" she spat out in sheer ferocity, kicking out as well. "I'm a girl, not a damn sack of potatoes!"

N couldn't help raise his eyebrow at her language; he's never heard her swear before.

The Shadow that carried Touko abruptly dropped her on her bottom. Cursing incoherently, Touko's face was scrunched up in a mix of pain and anger as she gingerly rubbed her derrière.

"My lord N, we brought the one you wanted." The Shadow that had held Touko spoke. The men bowed to him and disappeared in the wink of an eye.

N watched her freeze, eyes flying open and widening before looking up into his.

"Hello, Touko." He greeted her with a warm smile.

Surprise displayed on the girl's features.

"N!" she gasped. She looked around, finding to trace of the three men that were there before.

"Who the hell were those guys!?" she exclaimed.

"Ah, yes. That was the Shadow Triad, just now. Ghetsis enlisted them in Team Plasma. Apparently, they were the ones who prepared the Galvantula nest at the cave entrance."

Annoyance replaced the initial shock on Touko's face. "They need a damn lesson in manners!" she fumed while picking herself up, then crossed her arms. "Don't they know it's rude to manhandle a lady!?"

"And a lady curses?" N asked her in honest curiosity. Touko's angry blush changed to a deep shade of crimson, clearly embarrassed. He had to stifle a laugh, it was a cute reaction.

"What are you doing here?" Touko changed the subject.

"Waiting for you."

Touko arched a delicate brow. "What?"

N gestured to the glowing stone surrounding them. "Chargestone Cave... I like this place. Formulas express electricity and its connection to Pokémon... If people did not exist, this would be an ideal place. You have been chosen, you know. Does it surprise you I said that?"

Her baffled face told him the answer. "Chosen for what?" she answered with a question herself.

"It does surprise you." N noted, ignoring her question. "Of course. Such news should be a surprise."

The brunette scowled at him, saying nothing.

"I told Ghetsis about you and your friends. After I did, he apparently used the Shadow Triad to find out about you. Cheren is pursuing the ideal of strength. Poor Bianca has faced the sad truth that not everyone can become stronger. And you are not swayed either way-more of a neutral presence. Which is apparently a good thing." The green-haired teen stared deep into her cobalt eyes, trying to read her reaction.

Her frown only deepened, her lips pursed in a thin line. "You do realize stalking is illegal in all regions, right?"

N shrugged. "I don't see it as such, it's getting to know the one who will face me in the final battle."

Touko mused over his words, realization dawning on her. "Is that what you meant by me being chosen?" her question came in a quiet whisper.

"Team Plasma will be waiting for you ahead," he warned her, pointing deeper into the cave. "Ghetsis wants to see what kind of Pokémon Trainer you really are. Good luck, Touko." He turned away from her and walked off.

"Dammit, N!" he heard her call behind him.

…..

Touko stomped her foot in vexation as she saw N walk away.

Questions flooded her mind.

_What did N tell that old man about me?_

Just how much does N now know about me?

Is my mom, Cheren, or Bianca in danger?

What did he mean that I have been chosen?

Chosen for what?

What the hell does that old man want from me!?

The last question left a bitter taste in her mouth. Knowing what is waiting for her up ahead, she ventured deeper into the cave.

_As N said, Team Plasma is indeed waiting for me_. As Touko descended into the lower level, she saw a few grunts stationed at various intersections. Obviously there to test her Pokémon's strength and her abilities as a Trainer. "Ghetsis can shove it," she mumbled briskly as she went on ahead.

**Author's Note:  
This was a fun chapter, I kept laughing as I wrote the scene when Touko first met the Shadow Triad. I always thought she should've put up a better fight rather than just going along with them, so a little comical scene was due. And N is sure clueless on the negative view regarding stalking. ;) Next chapter, Touko will find her the last Pokémon for her party (based on my own Pokémon team in my recent play through of White Version.) and Mistralton City! Be on the lookout!  
_-Mistress Ness_**


	8. The True Heart of a Trainer

**Pokémon White: The Heroine of Ideals**

_I don't own Pokémon in any form, but twists of plot, as well as made up characters, belong to my imagination. Enjoy!_

Chapter 8: The True Heart of a Trainer

After pummeling all the Team Plasma cronies in the level, Touko continued to explore the cave. She spied a small magnetic stone floating in front of her, its soft blue light dancing in her eyes. Gingerly, she reached out and touched it, causing it to stir, zip across from her, and attach itself onto a larger boulder. "Neat!" she giggled.

"Kir!" a pained cry echoed in the cave, sending chills down Touko's back. She stopped to listen, trying to find out where it came from. Noises that sounded awfully like a Pokémon battle could be heard not too far from where she stood.

"Kirlia!" the same, anguished cry rang out.

Touko ran towards the voice.

Turning into a corner, she spotted two male Trainers battling. One had a Houndoom and the other had a smaller Pokémon that had the appearance of a little girl. Her skin was pure white and her hair was a vibrant, leaf-green color that was pulled back into pigtails. Her eyes were cherry red and seemed to wear a tutu over her green legs.

But what disturbed the terra-cotta haired girl was the Pokémon's appearance. Her small face was twisted in pain, tears pooling in her ruby eyes. Her snow-colored body bore several scrapes and bruises. It was obvious the Pokémon couldn't possibly fight any more.

"Kirlia, use Façade!" her Trainer, an Ace Trainer, snapped in a sharp voice.

"Kir…" the Pokémon tried to perform her attack, but was too weak to even lift her arms.

His crude way of handling the Pokémon made Touko want to pummel him.

_Can't he see his poor Pokémon has been pushed beyond her limit!?_

Even his opponent, a fellow Ace Trainer, seemed anxious. "Um, I think she's had enough, dude." he reasoned.

The stubborn Trainer shook his head. "NO! She can still fight!" he glowered at his weakened Pokémon. "Fight, you damn weakling!"

Touko observed woefully as Kirlia tried again to please her master, but collapsed to her knees, panting heavily. "Kir…lia…"

The other Ace Trainer withdrew his Houndoom. "Sorry, but I can't keep fighting. We'll call it a tie. Take care of your Pokémon." He told the angry Trainer before heading in the opposite direction.

Fuming, the Ace Trainer stormed over to Kirlia. "Look what you've done! Now you cost me a victory!" he smacked her on the head.

"Lia!" the female Pokémon put her two-fingered hands on her head.

Sickened to the core, Touko couldn't watch such cruelty anymore. She fetched Krokorok's Poké Ball from her belt and sent him out. "Krokorok, save that Kirlia!"

The croc Pokémon snarled and stomped his way towards the Trainer and Kirlia. The young man saw him coming and backed off in fright.

Kirlia squeaked in terror, bracing for an attack.

"Krok!" he barked at the Ace Trainer, taking his place in front of Kirlia.

"Kir?" the girly Pokémon called softly. _What are you doing?_

"Krokorok…" _I'm here to help you. My mistress sent me._

Kirlia sensed anger, but not her master's. Her gaze landed on a young, female human that was coming towards them. Her blue eyes were blazing with ire, aimed at her Trainer.

"Kirlia?" _Is that her?_

Krokorok nodded, still hissing at the male Trainer. "Kro…korok."

_Yes…you're safe now, little one._

…..

Touko was clenching her fists, more than ready to knock the boy out herself. "What in the nine hells are you doing to that poor Kirlia!?" she demanded, standing next to Krokorok. "Are you stupid or blind!? It was obvious she couldn't fight anymore!" she reprimanded the aqua-haired boy.

The Ace Trainer gathered his wits and glared at her. "It's none of your damn business, you nosy chit!" he pointed a shaky finger at Kirlia. "It's that weak Pokémon's fault I didn't win! She's so weak, I should've _never _caught her!"

"Kir!" the Pokémon cried tearfully, hearing his hurtful words. Touko cocked her head, sneering at him. "I see...you just don't know how to battle worth squat. But you're too much of a proud, selfish bastard to admit it. So you're taking out your own weaknesses on your Pokémon," she reckoned, her voice acidic.

The male Trainer flushed in anger. "How dare you…!" he took a menacing step towards her when Touko's remaining Poké Balls opened on their own, unleashing the rest of her team. Blaze, Swablu, Flaaffy, and Leviathan all stood with Krokorok and their Trainer.

"I wouldn't try anything if I were you." Touko spoke in faux dulcet tones. "My friends here don't appreciate hostility towards me. And I know you have no Pokémon left."

The boy swallowed hard, not liking how all of the brunette's Pokemon were glowering at him.  
Touko shifted her attention to the little, green-haired Pokémon behind her. Her expression softened, not wanting to scare Kirlia any further.

"Listen, Kirlia," she said, keeping her voice low and tender. "I can't make your Trainer release you, but I do want you to know…you _don't _have to stay with a Trainer who treats you so terribly. If you choose to stay, I will respect that…" her beryl eyes were tinged with sadness. "But, if you choose to leave, I promise my partners and I will protect you until you are far away from this boy."

Scarlet eyes stared deeply into sapphire ones.

"Enough of this bullshit!" the male teenager cut in. "Kirlia, come back!" he yelled.  
But, Kirlia didn't move.

"KIRLIA!" The boy screamed, taking out a Poké Ball. "I said…COME BACK!"

The Trainer flung the Poké Ball at Kirlia.

"Team!" Touko's brisk command got the Pokémon ready to swat the flying object away.  
In midair, the Poké Ball froze, floating in pink light.

"What!?" The young man cried in outrage.

"Huh?" Touko was stunned.

She turned around to see Kirlia's outstretched arm aimed at the Poké Ball. "Kir…" she growled at the boy. "Kir!" she moved her arm and the Poké Ball zipped back to him, hitting him on the chest. He was flabbergasted by her action.

Touko spoke up. "That's your answer, boy. She doesn't want to be with you anymore." She took a step towards him. "Now, you better respect her decision and go…"

The young woman recalled N's disdain for Trainers because he believed all of them mistreated Pokémon, and his ultimate goal.

_"I have to change the world for Pokémon, because they're my friends."_

She picked up the Poké Ball by the Trainer's feet and shoved it onto his chest.

"It's people like you that give the rest of us Trainers a bad rep…" she spat in revulsion.

Gulping, the Ace Trainer scrambled away.

Touko went back to Kirlia and knelt in front of her, digging into her bag. "Those wounds look pretty serious. May I heal you?" she gave her a kind smile.

The petite female Pokémon gave a small smile in return.

…..

After healing Kirlia and getting her team back into their Poké Balls, Touko was ready to continue to the cave's exit. "Best of luck, Kirlia," she stroked her peridot hair. "I hope you find the loving Trainer you deserve."

She turned on her heel to leave when a soft pair of arms wrapped themselves around her calf. Surprised, she looked down to see Kirlia hanging on to her. She didn't need Leviathan to translate to understand what she wanted.

"Kirlia…" she knelt back down to Kirlia's eye level. "Would you like to join my team?"

Tears of happiness gathered in her ruby eyes. "Kirlia!" she flung herself at her new mistress.  
Tenderness filled Touko's voice as she gave her new friend a gentle squeeze. "Welcome to the team, Kirlia."

…..

Touko silent thanked Arceus that she managed to encounter a Doctor Trainer on her way to the exit, after so many other battles. Following a quick battle with Kirlia, the good Doctor was more than happy to properly heal Touko's team. The young woman was quite impressed with Kirlia's power, she had the highest Special Attack and Special Defense of the team and since she's considered a "trade" Pokémon, she reached the other Pokémon's level in no time. _That moron just didn't have a clue how to battle with her strengths, _she snorted with scorn, _Some Ace Trainer he is…_

Making a right turn at the crossroads, Touko saw the exit…and the young man blocking her way. His silver eyes burned intensely with determination as they gazed into her own, sending a tingle down Touko's back. _He's got quite a face on him, _she swallowed hard. She's still not used to having someone regard her so penetratingly.

"Hello again, N." she said, a tad bit shyly. She wanted to smack herself for sounding so timid, this was very unlike her!

"I hope that Sage of yours got enough info about me." she tried masking it with a short laugh as she tried to walk past him. His arm shot out and smacked the rocky wall, impeding her moving any further. Alarmed, she let out a squeak.

"What the hell, N!?"

His face was close to hers, his smoldering gaze finding hers again. "Many different values mix together, and the world becomes gray... That is unforgivable!" His tone was coarse with emotion. "I will separate Pokémon and people, and black and white will be clearly distinct! Only then will Pokémon become perfect beings! Yes, that is my dream! That is the dream I must fulfill!"

He took a second and closed his eyes, a sigh escaping his lips. He opened them again, curiosity swimming in their depts. "Touko, do you have a dream of your own?"

Touko blinked and swallowed an invisible lump in her throat, noticing how close their faces were. So close…she could see thin streaks of blue in his silver eyes.

She struggled to fight down a blush.

He is genuinely interested in her dream, even if it sharply contrasts his own?

Remembering the very reason she started her journey, a smile gradually blossomed upon her lips, awkwardness momentarily forgotten. "Yes…I do."

He returned her smile with a satisfied one of his own. "You have a dream…that's wonderful! What is it?"

Despite herself, her grin widened and a playful twinkle sparked in her eyes.

"That's for me to know and you to wonder, your Highness," she teased in a sing-song voice.

N was thrown off guard. "But, you're not part of Team Plasma…" he spoke, taking a step back. "Why are you calling me that?"

Touko groaned, a hand flying to her forehead in slight disappointment. "You seriously need a course in humor, N. I was kidding."

The mint-haired teen still didn't get it. "Regardless, I'll learn just what kind of dream you have–in battle!" he produced a Poké Ball from his belt.

Adjusting her cap, Touko chuckled. "Let's see you try."

…..

N gritted his teeth in frustration, watching his Joltik fall to Touko's Swablu. The small, blue bird masterfully made him faint using Aerial Ace, despite Joltik having the type advantage over her. He still felt terrible seeing his friends get hurt because of his current desire to best the petite Trainer.  
_  
_"Do you believe that Pokémon battles help us understand one another?" he challenged her.

The girl didn't hesitate one bit, her nod was sure, confident in her belief. "You bet I do. For example…" she pointed at him. "This battle tells me you're fairly unsure of yourself as a Trainer."

Her observation was dead-on, N was astounded. _This girl is more observant than I thought._

His expression hardened, "I will show you that my love for my friends permeates every cell of my body. Go, Boldore!"

The Rock-Type Pokémon appeared in front of Touko.

Her bright eyes darkened, lightly touched by…sadness?

"I don't doubt that…" her voice was so restrained, N almost didn't catch that.

Touko held her Poké Ball next to her face. "OK, girl, time to show him what you're made of," she nuzzled it against her cheek, earning a surprised look from the young king. "Kirlia…GO!"

The petite Psychic Pokémon emerged in front of Boldore, her ruby eyes shining with confidence. _I will prove myself to you, my lady…I will always remember your kindness!_

The Pokémon's voice sounded vaguely familiar to the older teen, but when he first heard it…it was tainted with distress...

His eyes widened.

N recognized that Pokémon, he had seen her being abused by a horrible Trainer shortly after he parted ways with Touko at the entrance of the cave. He gaped at the chestnut-haired girl, his lips slightly parted. _How? _The question echoed in his mind, causing friction in his truth.

He focused his attention to the battle. "Boldore, Power Gem!"

The red rocks on Boldore began to glow. With a roar, the Pokémon released a sparkling beam of light at Kirlia.

"Kirlia, Double Team!" came her assertive command.

"Kir!" The female Pokémon cried as she duplicated herself at a fast pace. The Power Gem hit one of the duplicate, making the rest disappear and leaving the real Kirlia unharmed.

"Missed." N grumbled under his breath. He felt his cool façade crumbling under the symphony of emotions assaulting his logic. Aggravation, shock, anguish, so many were overpowering his focus…and he didn't have the first clue how to handle it.

"Kirlia, get it with Magical Leaf!"

Stretching her arms above her head, light green leaves began to appear from her open, glowing hands. The leaves danced around her before freezing in midair. "Kir!" she made threw her arms down, projecting the leaves at her opponent. The lustrous leaves hit Boldore in all directions, resulting in a super-effective, critical hit. The boulder-looking Pokémon fainted before it hit the ground.

N's shoulders slumped in defeat as he got his Pokémon back into the Poké Ball. He watched Touko squeal happily as she dashed over to Kirlia, bringing her into her embrace, congratulating her in a battle well fought. Kirlia's happy cry echoed in the cave.

_So this is what a true Trainer is like…_ he heard her sigh in content.

"That Kirlia…" he inquired. "Where did you find her?"

"I rescued her from her sadistic Trainer."

N froze. He witnessed such abusive behavior earlier, hence the reason for his emotional outburst to Touko and challenging her to battle. She rescued that same Kirlia? _Did she…force him to release her? _a small voice in his mind sounded hopeful. Maybe he _could _persuade her to see his truth.

"Did you…make him free her?"

Cocoa tresses swayed as she shook her head. "No, I gave Kirlia the choice. I don't believe in forcing my ideals on people."

The young king's breath hitched in his throat. She rescued a Pokémon from another Trainer…without using force.

"I healed her wounds and she didn't want to leave my side, so I let her join my team," her sky-blue eyes lit up with affection as she beamed down on Kirlia.

"Kirlia!" the Pokémon chirped, starting to glow.

Both teens just froze in place, mouths agape. "Kirlia…?" Touko mouthed, letting go of her. The light immersed her friend. She grew in stature, the pigtails disappeared, and her tutu seemed to lengthen. She suddenly exploded in an intense blast of light, making N and Touko shield their eyes. When the light dimmed, Touko cracked open one eye. The sight before her robbed the girl of breath.

Kirlia evolved into a Gardevoir.  
The Pokémon smiled at her Trainer, embracing her again. "Gardevoir…" she spoke softly. _Thank you…for saving me…and believing in me, _N heard.

The scene before him was making N have doubts once again. _No!_ he shook his head inwardly, _I won't go there again._

"Tsk!" he clicked his tongue in irritation. "Why? Is it impossible for me to win while feeling bad about being a Trainer?"

His emotionally-charged surge caused Touko and her newly-evolved Gardevoir to break their hug and stare at him.

"As if I could pursue the truth with something as meaningless as a battle! As if that could make me worthy to become friends with the legendary Pokémon!" he continued chastising himself.  
Touko's gaze met his, her cerulean orbs reflecting her concern…for him. "N…" she uttered.

"Touko!" a female voice startled the two of them.

Bianca ran up to them, with Professor Juniper in tow.

"Bianca! Professor!" the brunette teen gasped. "What are you two doing here?"

"We're on our way to Mistralton City and I heard you battle, so we rushed over!" Bianca chirped.

Professor Juniper stared at N. "Touko, who is this Trainer?"

N watched Touko fluster, trying to find the right words to use. "Well, you see…"

"Professor Juniper, what are you thinking?" He cut her off, ignoring the glare from Touko. "You appear to have no qualms about the relationship between Pokémon and people. You put Pokémon into categories using arbitrary rules and think you can understand them like that... The very idea of a Pokédex revolts me. What do you have to say for yourself?"

The older woman was unfazed by his accusation. "Oh, my. Looks like you're not my biggest fan." Her green eyes held no anger or hatred. "Your opinion is reasonable. It happens to be different from mine, which is equally understandable. How about if all people get to decide for themselves how to relate to Pokémon?"

The young king wasn't going to let a Pokémon professor's pretty speech dissuade him from what he is destined to do. "You're saying I should just allow people to think whatever they want and treat Pokémon however they want, no matter whether the Pokémon suffer?" he retorted incredulously.

"N…" Touko argued, making him focus on her. "She has a valid point, please don't be Pignite-headed."

Platinum clashed with cerulean.

Not wanting to contest the validity of his truth anymore, he turned away from the women. "I refuse to tolerate the existence of a world like that!"  
He stormed off.

…..

Touko saw it again, in N's last comment. The distress…hidden deep in his steel eyes. That haunted expression was of someone who has seen some horrid things. Touko had no clue what kind of monstrosities he could've witnessed to make him so adamant in separating all Pokémon from people.

_What happened to you, N?_

"Well," the Professor's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "I didn't expect him to change his mind right away. But I hope he'll spend a little time trying to understand how others feel."

"I don't know about that…" Touko grumbled to herself. Professor Juniper handed Touko a small, egg-shaped object.

"Here, I meant to give you this! It's a Lucky Egg, it'll double the rate of experience your Pokémon receive in battle!"

Touko smiled. "Thank you, Professor!"

Professor Juniper nodded. "Now, then... I think I'll go collect a little more data. For Pokémon and people to get along better, we need to take steps to learn more about them!" With a cheery wave, she moved on ahead.

Bianca stared at Touko. "Hey…that N guy, why does he think all Trainers are bad?"  
She shrugged. "That's the million-Pokédollar question, I wish I knew why."

**-Mistralton City-**

The small city was peppered with puddles, but it was a nice, quaint place. A large runway marked the Mistralton Cargo Service, the heart of its commerce. Beyond the airport hangar stood the Celestial Tower, a sanctuary honoring the memory of Pokémon long gone. After healing her Pokémon and restocking her first-aid kit, Touko was ready for the Pokémon Gym.

Upon leaving the Pokémon Center, she spotted two people chatting lively. The woman had pretty red hair tied back in a unique ponytail. She sported a light-blue attire that reminded Touko of a pilot's, that consisted of shorts and long-sleeved top that revealed her midriff. Her companion was an older man dressed in a simple yellow collared shirt and brown slacks. The man noticed Touko and stopped chatting. He strolled towards the teen.

"Ah! You must be Touko White, correct?" he asked her.

Baffled on how a stranger knew her name, she nodded warily. "Yes, but who are you?"

The man laughed sheepishly. "Oh dear! I forgot my manners! My name is Juniper, too! Cedric Juniper. Heh! The professor who gave you the Pokédex is my daughter!"

Touko straightened up and gave a low bow. "Pleased to meet you, sir!"

The older Pokémon professor bowed back. "My girl has told me a lot about you. It really makes my day to meet you! In honor of our meeting, I'm going to upgrade your Pokédex!" he extended his hand. Touko fished out her Pokédex out of her bag and handed it to the man.

"Hmm, if I change the settings here…" he mumbled to himself as he fiddled with the small machine. The Pokédex beeped loudly.

"There!" he handed her the Pokédex. "Some Pokémon have different forms, even if it's the same species! This upgrade will help you find them easily!"

"Thanks!" Touko replied excitedly. The male Professor gestured to his female companion.

"Touko, this Skyla. She's the Gym Leader here and also a friend of my daughter's."

"Pleased to meet you!" Skyla extended her hand.

"Likewise!" Touko shook it.

"I'm always happy to accept new challengers, but unfortunately, I have something to take care of first." Skyla pointed to Celestial Tower. "I spotted an injured Pokémon at the top of the Tower while flying earlier, and I can't bring myself to leave it alone."

Touko shared the same sentiment. "I understand. May I come along?"  
Skyla's face brightened. "Why, yes of course!"

"Well, I'll let you two ladies care for the Pokémon, you're both helping make our world a better place!" Professor Juniper waved to the girls as he walked to the Pokémon Center.

**-Celestial Tower-**

Skyla went on ahead while Touko was stopped by various Trainers for battles. After several wins and long flights of stairs, Touko finally reached the top of the Tower. Mist shrouded the eerily quiet area. A large, golden bell stood at the end on a small platform. Skyla noticed her arrival as a Pidgeot was taking flight.

"Oh you came!" she said in delight. "Thank you! I was right, the poor Pidgeot was very weak, but I gave it a Full Restore."

"That's a relief," smiled Touko.

Skyla indicated the large bell. "Well, since we're here, why don't you ring the bell? Celestial Tower's bell is for soothing the spirits of Pokémon. Also, the character of the person ringing the bell is reflected in its sound."

"Um…" Touko was unsure. Not because of she thought she was a bad person, but usually didn't like being put on the spot for anything.

Sensing her nervousness, Skyla patted her shoulder with a soft chuckle. "Aw, come on, don't be shy!"

"OK…if you say so…" the young brunette muttered, taking small steps towards the bell. With a delicate touch, she pulled on the bell. Its ringing echoed in the sky, it was a beautifully serene sound.

The ginger-haired girl was beaming with appreciation. ""What a pretty sound. Touko, you are a kind and strong person. It's that kind of sound. I'd like to introduce myself again! I'm Skyla, the Leader of Mistralton's Pokémon Gym. I use Flying-type Pokémon. When you are ready, please come to the Gym. I'll give you a big welcome!" she left the roof. Without another word, Touko made her way down the Tower again.

Touko whistled in admiration when she entered the Gym, it was huge! She spotted several cannons scattered throughout the Gym. At first, she was unnerved by the thought of having to be blasted around the Gym. But, after the first two cannons, she actually found herself enjoying the ride. Squealing in delight, she was fired from the last cannon into Skyla's very high platform.  
The redheaded Gym Leader greeted her.

"Hee-hee! I've been waiting for you. Did you enjoy flying with the help of the Mistralton Gym cannons?" she asked expectantly.

Touko nodded vigorously. "Oh yeah, they were quite a thrill!"

"They're my pride and joy! This time, let's try something else!" Skyla showed her a PokéBall. "Time for a show, Swoobat!"

A bat-like Pokémon with a heart-shaped snout shot out of the Poké Ball.

_OK, she uses Flying-Type Pokémon…weaknesses are: Electric, Rock and Ice. I have two Pokémon that have type advantages over this one. _With the ideal partner in mind, she flung her Poké Ball. "Krokorok, let's bring it!"

The croc Pokémon roared in anticipation.

"My Swoobat has the first move, use Heart Stamp!"

"Swoo!" the bat Pokémon's snout emitted a pink light, then shot a heart-shaped stamp at Krokorok. The attack disappeared before it reached him.

"Huh!?" Skyla gasped. "What happened, Swoobat?"

Realization struck the teen. "Krokorok's not only a Ground-Type, but he's also Dark-Type. That attack was a Psychic-type attack, it can't hurt him!"

Skyla bit her lip. "Of course! How could I forget!?" she whined.

Touko smirked. "My turn, Krokorok, use Rock Throw!"

Krokorok picked up several rocks and threw them at his opponent.  
"Fly away from that attack!" Skyla commanded.

Swoobat evaded the attack in the nick of time.

_Damn! _cursed Touko, _Swoobat's too high up for Krokorok to reach. _She looked around the arena and noticed a gigantic boulder. _Hmm, if Krokorok could jump off that, he might just be able to pull this off!_

"Use Acrobatics!" she heard Skyla say to Swoobat. The flying Pokémon dove down for Krokorok.  
"Dodge!"

Krokorok rolled out of the way, snarling at Swoobat.

"OK, Krokorok!" she pointed to the massive boulder. "Use that boulder to give enough air to land a Crunch!"

The croc Pokémon seemed to like the idea. "Krok!" he dashed for the rock ran up. Taking a huge leap, he baring his glowing fangs. He got hold of Swoobat's fur and brought them back to the ground, making the flying Pokémon crash first. The smaller Pokémon didn't stand a chance.

"That was brilliant, Touko." Skyla praised her, withdrawing her fainted Pokémon. "Time for the next one! I choose you, Unfezant!"

The next Pokémon looked like large pheasant with steel-gray plumage. It screeched at Touko, ready to take her on.

"Let's aim for a quicker fight…go, Flaaffy!"

Her sweet lamb Pokémon emerged, his eyes fixed on his opponent. Touko wasted no time.

"Flaaffy, Thunder Wave!"

The orb on his tail glowed, releasing thing strings of electricity towards Unfezant. The bird Pokémon squawked in rage and pain as it crashed to the ground, unable to move its wings.

"Oh no, Unfezant!" Skyla cried.

"It's paralyzed! Now's your chance, Flaaffy!" she motioned to his foe. "Electro Ball!"

Due to Unfezant being paralyzed, the speed difference between the two Pokémon tipped the balance in Flaaffy's favor. The pink lamb generated a bright, golden orb in front of him.

"Flaaffy!" he tossed it up in the air and leapt. Using his tail, he thwacked the orb to Unfezant at full speed. The orb blasted the bird Pokémon, creating an explosion of dust and dirt. Electric sparks crackled within the clouds of dust. As the shroud spread thin, Unfezant was found unconscious.

The Gym Leader sighed and recalled Unfezant. "When I think about a match with a fabulous Trainer like you, it's like I'm walking on air!" she exclaimed in giddiness. "This is my last Pokémon, but I won't give up hope! Swanna, it's on you now!"

A graceful, swan-like Pokémon glided into the arena, its beauty was astonishing to the girl.

Before she could ask Flaaffy if he wanted to continue, one of her Poké Balls strapped to her belt enlarged and opened, revealing Swablu.

"Blu!" she chirped viciously.

Touko gawked at her bird Pokémon in disbelief. "Swablu?"

Her beady eyes met Touko's. "Blu, Swablu!" she flew in tiny circles around her Trainer.

"What is it, girl?" Touko was puzzled.

Swablu flew next to Flaaffy and gestured to Swanna with her cottony wing. "Swablu!"

"You want…to battle Swanna?"

An excited chirp was her response.

Touko let out a hearty laugh. _She must've acknowledged Swanna as a rival and wants to beat her…that's my girl, such a competitive spirit._

"Very well, Swablu, this battle's all yours!"

"Blu!" Swablu cheeped cheerfully. Flaaffy turned to his friend and gave her a high-five with his paw. "Flaaffy!" _Good luck, girl! Go kick some birdy butt!_

Swablu peeped in response. _Thanks! But don't forget, I also have a birdy butt!_

Touko smiled upon watching her friends interact with each other. They're as close as family, and that made her happier than anything at the moment.

"Great job, Flaaffy! Return!" she pushed the button on his Poké Ball, making it open. The red string of light touched the lamb Pokémon, and off it disappeared in a ball of crimson light.

Skyla arched her eyebrow in interest. "So this fight will be bird versus bird?"

Touko grinned. "Looks like it, my girl here is fiercely driven."

"Let's test that. Swanna, use Bubblebeam!"

"Swa!" The white swan Pokémon inhaled deep, its beak glowing light blue. "Na!" it shot a steady stream of blue bubbles at Swablu.

"Fly up!" Touko instructed. With a mighty flap of her cotton wings, Swablu took flight.

"Follow her with that Bubblebeam!"

Swanna continued firing her attack, aiming up at Swablu. The attack hit her on her back. "Blu!" she squawked in pain.

"Swablu!" Touko called out to her friend. "Are you OK up there?"

The smaller bird Pokémon cheeped, her dark eyes never leaving her opponent.

Touko let out a breath of relief, she knew she had to play it smart to win this battle.  
"All right, girl! Go for an Aerial Ace!"  
_  
_White strips of light surrounded the blue bird as she zipped towards her foe at full speed. She slammed herself into Swanna's chest, knocking her back.  
_  
_"Strike back with your own Aerial Ace!" The swan blinked out of sight.

"Blu!?" Swablu looked around, trying to find it.

"Damn!" Touko clenched her fists. "It's fast!"

Suddenly, it reappeared right behind Swablu.

Touko gasped. "Swablu, WATCH OUT!"

Her Pokémon turned around, just to meet with a devastating blow. Touko watched in horror as Swablu was knocked out of the sky, spiraling down to the arena. The smaller Pokémon hit the floor with a heavy crash, shooting out several clouds of dust with debris.

Touko spotted her bird, in the middle of a crack on the ground, tweeting weakly. "Swablu…" her heart was on her throat, even though she's had her team faint a few times in battle, it's still unnerving to see any of her friends in pain. "Please get up, girl! You can do this!"

"Blu…" her Pokémon responded with a weak cheep.

"Swablu…do you wish to come back?" Touko asked, unsure how her strong-willed Pokémon would react to her question.

With great effort, Swablu picked herself up and shook her whole plumage. "Blu!" she screeched.

Swablu stared at her foe landing gracefully in front of her. With a snobbish cock of its head, it sang a mocking tune.

The small bird saw red.

"Swa…BLU!" her infuriated screech echoed in the Gym. Her small body was slowly starting immersing itself in the telltale soft light of evolution. Touko's azure eyes widened in surprise. _Looks like Swanna insulted her pride._

The bird Pokémon began to contort her body. She grew bigger, a slim neck developed, and her cloud-like wings expanded. The light grew brighter and brighter until it exploded into blinding particles of light.

Touko lowered her head to keep the light of her eyes. Noticing it fade, she look up to see her partner's new form: a blue, phoenix-like Pokémon with a long neck, a small hooded beak, two white circles on her cheeks, and two long feathers crowned her head. She released a melodic cry of war, her dark, stormy eyes aflame with fury.

"She's an Altaria…" Touko was entranced.

Altaria looked back at her Trainer, her eyes begging her to make a move.

The young woman dug into her bag and pulled her a Hyper Potion. "First things first, Altaria," she reassured her, spraying the bird Pokémon with the healing medicine. Altaria crooned with delight as she felt her energy come back.

Skyla was pleased. "Our battle just got even better!" she looked at her Swanna. "Swanna, get her with Bubblebeam!"

The steady string of bubbles hit Altaria before she could even move. This time, Altaria shook her plumage, sending a mocking chirp to her opponent.

"Oh my, looks like that didn't hurt her much." Skyla noted.

Touko smiled. _That's right! When Swablu evolved into Altaria, she became a Dragon/Flying Pokémon! She has the Dragon-Type's resistance to Water attacks!_

Altaria took in a deep breath, opening her beak. A strange, light green orb began to take shape in it. Touko didn't recognize it as one of her standard attacks. "Did she…learn a new move?"

The orb grew bigger.

She decided to roll with it, she trusted her Altaria. "Fire!" she commanded, pointing at Swanna.  
Screeching, Altaria released a strong beam of energy at her foe, landing a hit dead-on. Swanna cried out, staggering a bit.

"Swanna!" the copper-haired Gym Leader spoke up.

"She's weak! Altaria, finish her off with Aerial Ace!"

The blue bird Pokémon vanished in front of everyone, then reappearing right behind Swanna. With a gloating spark in her eye, she rammed her beak into Swanna's head, slamming her to the ground. The swan Pokémon fainted.

"That's my girl!" Touko whooped, clapping for her friend's victory. Altaria glided back to Touko, roosting on the girl's shoulder. She gently enfolded her mistress in an embrace with her soft, cotton wings. Her hum was music to the brunette's ears. She flashed Altaria an adoring smile, caressing her head.

"You sure showed that Swanna who's boss. But, what _was_ that move you used?" Curious, she took out her Pokédex. Altaria's moves now were: Aerial Ace, Cotton Guard, Wing Attack, and Dragonbreath."

"Oh…you leaned a Dragon-Type attack, cool!"

Skyla returned her Pokémon to its Poké Ball. "You're an amazing Pokémon Trainer. My Pokémon and I are happy, because for the first time in a while, we could fight with our full strength. This is an official League Gym Badge. I think it will look good on you," she handed the young teen her prize, a Badge that had the form of a bird's feather with a flying bird at the base.

"I must say," Skyla smiled admiringly at Altaria. "Your Altaria put on one highflying show!"

Altaria chirped, obviously pleased by the compliment.

Touko giggled. "I told you my girl is driven."

…..

"You were so breathtaking back there, Altaria!" Touko praised her newly-evolved Altaria as they exited the Gym. "You name what you want for dinner tonight!"

Her Pokémon hummed merrily.

"I was waiting for you."

Touko jumped, hearing the male's voice. Swearing under her breath, she turned around and found herself facing the king of Team Plasma himself.

"N…" she was peeved. "What did I say about stalking!? You almost scared me to death!"

The young man shrugged nonchalantly. "I highly doubt you would die from a simple, unexpected event like that."

"You're so missing the point," she groaned. "It's impolite to sneak up on people, especially when celebrating a victory."

N's eyes silver eyes became dark, stormy gray with disapproval. "They may say it is for understanding one another better, but what Trainers really use battles for is to compete... And they hurt each other's' Pokémon! Am I the only one who finds this terribly painful?" he shook his head. "Whatever... I'm going to talk to your Pokémon." he eyed Altaria, who was still perched on the female Trainer's shoulder.

He reached out slowly and stroked her head, earning a coo from the bird. Touko wasn't too surprised to see Altaria relax into his touch, N was a gentle soul when it came to Pokémon.  
"I've been living with Pokémon since I was born, so it's easier for me to talk with them than with people...because Pokémon never tell lies."

_He's lived with Pokémon since he was a baby, huh? _The girl felt she was just given another piece to the puzzle that was N.

"_That _we can agree on," she commented.

"Hey, Altaria," his voice was smooth, tender. "Would you tell me what kind of Trainer Touko is?"

Altaria broke out into chipper chirping and hums as Touko observed her "converse" with N. She recalled the time N first spoke to her Pokémon; she had to smother a giggle, remembering his face when he spoke to Leviathan. At the time, she was unsure what her otter Pokémon had told him. But now that she knows him very well, she assumed he showed N some of his eminent attitude.

"OK, OK, got it," he spoke, snapping the mocha-haired girl out of memory lane. "So Touko White is seventeen years old, was born in Nuvema Town, and she lives with her mother." The girl's eyes grew as wide as saucers. She did believe he understood Pokémon, but actually understanding what they say is another thing!

"She loves chocolate Casteliacones and her favorite color is blue," he continued, his lips forming an amused smile. "She makes delicious meals for her Pokémon…and swears when she's angry."

Blushing furiously, she glared at Altaria, who only regarded her with a cheeky twinkle in her eyes. _Oh dear Arceus…_she lowered her hat to cover her eyes. _Of all things, she had to tell him **that**._

"Hmm, Altaria refuses to tell what your dream is."

Touko looked back up. She smirked at her Pokémon. "Looks like you still get your pick on dinner after all."

Still amused, he said, "Still, this Altaria trusts you for some reason. That's good! If every person and Pokémon cared about one another like you two do, I could watch over the future of people and Pokémon without having to liberate Pokémon from people who just use them."

Leave it to N to ruin the mood.

Touko's face twisted into a scowl. "But there _are _people out there that have the same relationships with Pokémon that Altaria and I share!" she pointed out.

"And the Trainer whose Kirlia you rescued?"

The ponytail girl sighed irritably. _He **had **to bring that one up!_

"N, that was a rare occurrence. You can't condemn everyone by the actions of _one idiotic Trainer_!" she shot out.

"Ghetsis is using Team Plasma to search for some special stones – the Light Stone and the Dark Stone... These stones hold the essence of two legendary Pokémon. It is said that when they lost their physical form, they fell into a slumber and were transformed. Now, they wait for the hero's arrival... I shall resurrect a legendary Dragon-type Pokémon from one of these stones, and become its friend. That will show the world that I am the new hero. Everyone will follow what I say!" N spoke heatedly, clenching his hands into fists.

"You can't do that, N!" the azure-eyed teenager protested. "You can't bend people to your will like that! _No one _has that right!" she tried reasoning with him.

Her protest fell on deaf ears.

"My vision is to change the world without using force, you like did with Kirlia. Trying to change the world by force will just make others resist. If people resist, the ones that will be hurt are the innocent Pokémon used by foolish Trainers. You understand…Pokémon are not just tools for people to use!"

"Of course not! But, you can't deem…"

"As a result..." his facet softened, a touch of sadness swam in his eyes. "Pokémon and Trainers who care about one another, like you and your Pokémon, will be separated. And that does break my heart a little."

Touko snapped.

"Then stop this damned crusade of yours!" she yelled, her small hands balled into tight fists. Altaria tensed, gazing at her mistress in concern. She looked back at the peridot-haired teen threateningly, wrapping a wing around the girl's shoulder.

N was stunned by her outburst. She's never aimed her fury directly at him in their previous encounters, her eyes were glowing as strongly as the electric-charge stones back at Chargestone Cave.

"Pokémon are not mindless creatures," she ground out. "They have free will, like us humans! They don't remain with Trainers that would abuse them, Kirlia certainly didn't!"

N was speechless. He never thought about Kirlia's situation that way…

He watched her pause, closing her eyes, to take a deep breath before exhaling it at a slow pace. When she opened them again, the brilliant glow from before simmered down, but he could still feel the intensity of her ideal.

"So, as you carry on with this quest, think about how Pokémon like mine…that love their Trainers like friends, even family…will feel after you force them to leave the lives they've known."

The young king could've sworn her sapphire eyes were glistening with unshed tears, but she turned on her heel and walked away from him before he could look closer.

Her words, as well as her pained voice, haunted his thoughts.

**Author's Note:  
This chapter was sure longer than usual! Had to cover a lot of ground! Getting close to the exciting portion of the game when N and Touko will battle with the legendary Dragons! Next chapter, Touko will look more into the myth of the Dragon of Truth and the Dragon of Ideals. Please remember to show some love and review! If you got any ferriswheelshipping-loving friends, tell them about this story! Hope you're liking it so far!  
_-Mistress Ness_**


	9. A Tale of Two Dragons

**Pokémon White: The Heroine of Ideals**

_I don't own Pokémon in any form, but twists of plot, as well as made up characters, belong to my imagination. Enjoy!_

Chapter 9: A Tale of Two Dragons

Sunlight cut through the tree branches onto the brunette's sleeping form. A groan escaped her lips in protest while she turned on her side, into what felt like a cloud made of the softest cotton. She snuggled into it, a content smile spreading her lips. "You got the softest wings…" she murmured, her tone heavy from sleep.

Her Altaria hummed a soft, lilting tune as she nuzzled Touko's thick, chocolate hair. Her eyes slowly opened. "Now that's good way to wake up," she stroked her Pokémon's face. "You sing prettily, Altaria."

After her encounter with N right outside Mistralton Gym the day before, Touko stormed right into the woods of Route 7 and finally let out an anguished cry. The exasperation of dealing with N and the dread of imagining a life without her Pokémon friends led her to a crying fit of bitter tears. Her Altaria stayed with her through the whole ordeal, wrapping a wing around her mistress in comfort. Her other Pokémon also came out of their Poké Balls, as if they sensed her distress.  
Gardevoir joined Altaria in embracing Touko while Leviathan snuggled into her lap, Krokorok went behind Gardevoir, Flaaffy positioned himself right next to Leviathan, and Blaze leapt into the group hug as well. Feeling the love and devotion of her partners, Touko's tears subsided, replaced by a renewed sense of hope. Picking herself back up, she and her Pokémon found a spot to camp for the night.

Stretching, Touko looked around to her other Pokémon. Blaze was still snoring, his flaming tail curled around his body. Leviathan and Gardevoir were snoozing at either side of her sleeping bag. Flaaffy was stirring in his spot at the foot of the sleeping bag. And Krokorok was yawning, resting against a nearby tree trunk. The scene brought a smile to Touko's face.

_They all look so cute sleeping like that, I hope they don't get mad at me for what I'm about to do._

"Wakey, wakey, Exeggcute and bakey!"

Her team startled awake; Leviathan and Gardevoir sat up, Krokorok opened one eye, Flaaffy yelped, and Blaze let out an annoyed roar along with a burst of flame towards the air.

Following a great breakfast, Touko gathered her team back into their Poké Balls and continued her trek towards to Twist Mountain.

**-Twist Mountain-**

Touko sprayed herself with a Max Repel shortly after entering the cave. She wanted to keep this part short and sweet, without wild Pokémon encounters. Satisfied, she only went in a few feet ahead when she noticed Cheren talking to Clay.

"Cheren?"

Her friendly "rival" turned around and welcomed her with a small wave. "Hey there, Touko!"

Clay grinned at the smaller teenager. "Surprise seein' ya here, little lady! And while I was inspectin' Twist Mountain too!"

His eyes darted from one Trainer to the other. "The two ya seem more rugged than the last time I saw ya." he noted. "A lil' bit anyway."

"Is that so?" asked Cheren.

Touko beamed. "Must be the woods and the caves we've been in as of late."

"Oh, by th' by…you folks seen that Team Plasma crowd lately?" the Driftveil Gym Leader questioned.

Cheren shook his head. "Not since Driftveil City."

Touko remained silent. _Yeah…if you count their king._

"I see." Clay took off his hat to scratch his head. "After all the trouble, we Gym Leaders met up and had a chat. But we've got no clue where they are. It's like they're hidin' under a rock. Well, not much to do but wait for 'em to move. Anyhow, this's none o' yer concern. Squirts like the two of ya should just enjoy travelin' with yer Pokémon. Twist Mountain's a fine place to explore! You'll have some fun if you just leave this here path... Weeell... Better ya just see it yerself, 'stead o' listenin' to me yammer. Be seein' ya, sprouts! Feel free to train yerselves on my mountain fer as long's ya like." He walked past the two Trainers and exited the cave."

_But this is our concern, _Touko thought grimly, _because if Team Plasma get their way…then we'll all be forced to live without our Pokémon._

Cheren studied his friend, noting her silence. "Hey," he poked her cheek, startling her. "Unova to Touko, hello?"

"Sorry…" Touko gave him a weak chuckle. "I drifted off into my own head."

"I can see that, I thought if we had a stampede of Rhyhorn coming our way, you wouldn't budge!"

She gave him a playful smack on his arm. "Hey, now! I wasn't _that _far out!"

Cheren laughed. "Right…well how about this? We'll have a nice battle at the exit!"

Touko liked the idea, it had been a while since her Pokémon sparred with Cheren's. "You got yourself a challenge!"

"Good!" Cheren said. "Now, better start training so I can finally beat you! See you there!" he waved as he ran off.

…..

The exit was close now, Twist Mountain was certainly something else. The whole place was like a mine with several, complex series of tunnels. There was even an Ice Rock in the lowest level of the mountain. Touko's Pokémon had their share of battles, and healing. A Nurse Trainer named Sheila was more than obliged to heal them…once they beat her in battle. Best part of all…both Blaze and Leviathan evolved into Charizard and Samurott after an epic double battle with two Ace Trainers. Touko was so proud of them, and saw they were happy about it too. The two of them fought very well together, despite their contrasting Type differences…almost like they were brothers.

Whistling a happy tune, Touko spotted Cheren from far away.

"Hey Cheren!" she waved, sprinting towards him. "Better be ready for that battle!"

But he didn't turn around.

And as she grew nearer, she saw why.

The brunette slowed herself to a walking pace. Cheren stood with his Servine, she was hissing at a Team Plasma grunt.

The female backed away from Cheren, biting her lip in disdain. "Pretty strong…" she grumbled. "But you're only strong because you Trainers are controlling Pokémon!" she pointed an accusing finger at him.

Cheren cocked his head, eyebrow raised. "So you want to set Pokémon free…if that's what you truly want, you should start with your own." He fixed the woman with an intense glare. "But taking people's Pokémon by force is _not _right! That is not real strength at all!"

A second lackey, a man, entered the cave and immediately went to his colleague. "There you are!" he snapped at the woman. "We found that thing that we were looking for, we should head for the tower now!"

His cold eyes turned to Cheren and Touko. "Get this!" he announced. "Team Plasma has obtained the power to change this world and end people's control over Pokémon!"

His announcement made Touko's blood run cold.

_What are they planning now? N…what are you thinking?_

The female minion gathered herself and stood tall. "That's right!" she added. "We must use force to right the wrongs of the world! Now, let's gather around our king…our lord N!" they ran off, leaving the teens alone again.

"N!?" Cheren cried in disbelief. "That strange guy from Accumula Town is the _king _of this crazy lot!?"

He then noticed not only Touko was next to him, but her face showed no surprise by this piece of news. "Wait…Touko…you _knew_!?" he said outrage, very much unlike his usual cool demeanor.

Touko nodded slowly. "Yes…I knew."

"Since when?"

She said nothing.

"Touko…" he prodded crossly, "Since when?"

"…Since Nimbasa City. He told me himself."

Cheren all but exploded. "And you didn't tell me, _why_!?" he yelled.

Touko shot him a heated scowl. "Cool your damn jets, Cheren! I didn't tell you because I knew you would get like this!" she sighed. "It's…complicated."

"That's a lousy excuse, Touko, and you know it." He retorted, but not pressing the matter further. "So, now what? You heard those goons, they found something. And by the way they were gloating, I wager it's nothing good."

"I'm going on ahead to Icirrus City." Touko replied. "N told me I was chosen for something…I don't know what it is, but all I can do is keep moving forward. And to do so, I need the remaining Badges so my partners can continue to grow."

Cheren was silent, still processing.

"What are _you _going to do?" her question almost seemed like a dare.

"I'm going to stay here and reflect for a bit." The boy replied. "I want to think a little bit about what the Champion asked me…What do I want to do when I become stronger? And why do I even want to become strong in the first place."

She nodded in understanding. "I respect that." She came over to him and rested a hand on his shoulder. "I'll be seeing you on the road ahead, my friend…" she bade a gentle smile. "And when we meet again, I'll be expecting you to be good on your promise and battle us."

**-Icirrus City-**

The senior Professor Juniper was waiting for Touko at the entrance to the city. "Well hello, Touko!" he greeted cheerfully.

"Good to see you again, Professor."

"I was waiting for you, young lady. Have you heard of the Dragonspiral Tower?"

Touko remembered her mother telling her about it numerous times, it was her favorite spot in all Unova. "Yeah, I've heard of it."

The older man was pleasantly surprised. "OK. Give this story a listen. Dragonspiral Tower is said to be the Unova region's oldest building. Stories say it's the place where legendary Pokémon came to life or where they remain in deep slumber. I know it's just past this city, but that's all I know about it. That's all anyone knows, because no one has ever been inside. My daughter has wanted to investigate that tower for a long time. "What! There's something I don't know?!" That kind of feeling is pure adventure. And I'm not too old for some adventuring. Away I go to have a look at Dragonspiral Tower! Catch you later!" he ran into the city.

Touko couldn't help chuckling to herself. _He's so like Bianca…carefree and always on the go. I wonder how she's doing now?_

She decided would go check out Dragonspiral Tower, after she got the Gym's Badge first.

…..

Following a quick trip to the Pokémon Center, Touko noticed it was getting a bit nippy. She immediately dug into her bag and pulled out her white winter jacket along with her blue scarf. Sighing in relief, she made her way to the Gym.

Thank Arceus she decided to put on her jacket, the Gym was freezing cold! _Cheren would abhor being here for even a minute! _Touko thought amusingly.

The whole Gym looked like a giant ice staking rink with large ice boulders to boot. Carefully, Touko skated her way around the Gym, beating the Black Belts and Battle Girls on the way. The cinnamon-haired Trainer steadied herself as she skated towards the platform where the Gym Leader waited her. Reaching her destination, she gave herself a small pat on the back for not falling on her behind, and climbed up the steps.

The Gym Leader was oddly dressed, like a Ronin out of an action movie. But the frosty look in his navy eyes told Touko he meant business.

"I bid you welcome, challenger!" he bowed. "I'm Brycen, an Ice-Type Pokémon specialist and the Gym Leader of Icirrus City Gym."

"Pleasure!" Touko stood tall and gave him a two-finger salute. "I'm Touko White from Nuvema Town!"

"You seem more than ready to face a Gym Leader."  
"You have no idea, sir."

"Then…" Brycen brought out his Poké Ball. "Bring it!" He flung it into the icy arena. A large, blue Pokémon that had the appearance of an oversized snowflake materialized. It was a Cryogonal.

_Good thing I took time to go through my Pokémon's moves, _Touko took in the opponent's Pokémon, _I have three Pokémon that can take on his Ice-Type Pokémon…I think Blaze might like to start things off!_

The teenage girl unclasped his Poké Ball and lunged it. "Go, Blaze! Bring on the heat!"

The gigantic, dragon-like Pokémon emerged, roaring his eagerness to fight.

"What a fantastic-looking Charizard you have there, Touko." The Gym Leader stated.

"Thank you, his name is Blaze." She said proudly.

"Let's see how his wings fare the cold…Cryogonal, use Aurora Beam!"

The Ice Pokémon started to spin rapidly, its mouth glowing in an eerie, green light.

"Blaze" Touko commanded. "Get ready to meet that with your Flamethrower!"

Blaze growled in approval, the flame on his tail flaring even stronger than before.

Cryogonal fired a black and green beam of light at Blaze.

"Now!"

Blaze roared and opened his jaw, releasing a strong stream of fire. Both attacks met and exploded in a thick mist of water vapor.

"Impressive power, but it's not enough. Use Frost Breath!" The blue snowflake Pokémon unleashed blue, sparkling, snowy wind from his mouth.

"Blaze, use your Flame Burst first! The flames should get you past its attack and land a hit with a Flamethrower!"

Following his mistress's command, Blaze shot out a fiery volley into the cold wind. The attack penetrated through, creating a tunnel to Cryogonal. Then, out came fiery torrent through the opening and hitting the Ice-Type Pokémon. It hissed in pain as the flames showered its hexagonal body. It floated barely above the ground, the light in its mouth and eyes weak from little energy left.

"You've fought enough, Cryogonal. Return, my friend." Brycen praised it as he withdrew the weakened Pokémon. "You're up next, Vanillish!"

Touko decided it was time for Blaze to rest. "Blaze, come back! You were marvelous!" she recalled him. She sent out her next Pokémon.

"Krokorok, it's your turn!"

…..

Touko adjusted her scarf. It was one gutsy gamble, that's for sure. By technicalities alone, Krokorok was at a Type disadvantage since Ice-Types moves are super-effective against him. But remembering that Krokorok's speed is high, both Touko and Krokorok used it for the advantage. Krokorok subdued Vanillish with a crushing Rock Tomb, for Touko remembered that Rock-Type moves were effective against Ice Pokémon.

Brycen seemed to enjoy the battle quite a bit. He sent out his last Pokémon, Beartic. Touko called Krokorok back and released Ampharos. Using his Thunder Wave, he paralyzed the polar bear Pokémon. Beartic still managed to land a Slash attack on Ampharos, but remained paralyzed when it tried using Icicle Crash. Touko ordered Ampharos to strike back with Rock Gem, it took two turns of the attack to bring Beartic down.

Impressed by the young Trainer's approach, Brycen was more than happy to give her the Freeze Badge.

Touko put it in her Badge Case. "Thank you!"

"You gave me quite the show, miss." Bryce shook her hand. "I should be the one thanking you."

…..

Touko exited the Gym in an elated mood, when she saw Cheren and Bianca standing in front of the entrance. Overjoyed to see her blonde friend, Touko ran up to her and hugged her tight.

"Bianca! It's so good to see you! It's been too long!"

Bianca chuckled weakly. "Your grip has gotten tighter, Touko." But Touko could tell she was happy to see her too.

"How have you been?" Touko asked.

Bianca adjusted her big hat with a smile. "I've been doing great! Besides being a bodyguard for Professor Juniper, I've been training my Pokémon! You should see my Tepig now…it evolved into Emboar! He's still very sweet though."

"I'm glad to hear that, Bianca! Good for you!" Touko turned her focus to Cheren, who was just standing there sullenly.

"Cheren? What's the matter?"

"Touko…" he sounded unsure, very uncharacteristic of the Cheren she's known since childhood. "Bianca and I were talking and I couldn't but wonder…ever since the three of us left Nuvema Town, has anything about me…changed?"

Touko eyed him quizzically. "Why, yeah…you started off as a pretty cocky guy, but I think that talk with Alder did you some good. You're not as arrogant or Pignite-headed anymore."

"I kept thinking, back in Twist Mountain, about what I should do and what I could do…" his dark eyes mirrored his inner turmoil. "But in the end, I came up with nothing."

The blue-eyed girl touched his arm in worry. "Cheren…"

"Have I really grown stronger? Or is it just my Pokémon that have?" The young man's face twisted with stress. "I don't know anymore!"

Bianca joined Touko in comforting Cheren, she wrapped her arms around his free one. "Cheer up, Cheren! Focus on the upside of things, we're together right now, aren't we?"

Touko noticed his faint blush and fought a silly grin.

_If Bianca only knew the effect she has on him._

The three friends were interrupted by the Gym doors opening. Brycen came out, his ice-blue eyes looking over the Trainers.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Who? Us?" Cheren replied.

Brycen seemed to ignore him. "I know you're there, show yourselves!"

On cue, the three ninjas of the Shadow Triad appeared around everyone. Bianca shrieked in fright, clinging on to Cheren tighter. He glared at the ninja behind them. Brycen just stared frostily at them. Touko bristled, her hand flying to her belt.

"…Impressive, Gym Leader of Icirrus City. We, the Shadow Triad, are beings of shadows...and not easily noticed." The one next to Touko spoke, his frigid stare shifting to the brunette. "Our mission was to speak only with Touko, but so be it. Ghetsis has a message for you: come to Dragonspiral Tower. It is there that our lord N waits for you. ...Now, our mission is complete."  
The three men vanished from sight.

"How…did they do that!?" Bianca was still afraid.

"Dragonspiral Tower?" Touko muttered under her breath. _What the hell does that old creep want with me now!?_

Brycen's eyes widened. "Dragonspiral Tower!? What's going on there!?"

"One way to find out, I guess." Touko said. "We have to head over there!" She broke into a run.

"Then, let's go!" Cheren tugged Bianca along.

**-Dragonspiral Tower-**

To Touko, it looked like an old fortress, but she could feel something powerful dwelling within its aged walls. It somehow made her restless. Across the old, crumbled bridge, was a large gap on a wall.

"They must've entered through that opening." Brycen noted. He gazed at the brunette Trainer next to him. "Touko…do you know the legend of the two legendary dragons?"

Touko remembered Ghetsis talking about it, but just recalled her mother telling it to her as a bedtime story when she was a child.

"Yeah…" she reminisced the old tale. "A long time ago, there was a powerful Dragon Pokémon that resided in Dragonspiral Tower. It once fought alongside two heroes, twin brothers, to create Unova. But, the brothers sought different goals: one fought for truth and the other for ideals. When they began to fight each other to prove whose goal was superior, the Pokémon split himself in two. Reshiram sided with the older twin while Zekrom was with the younger twin. The brothers soon learned they couldn't outmatch each other, so they put their differences aside and declared a tie. Afterwards…the two dragons just faded away with time."

"That's right." Bryce nodded. "It is said the dragons changed form so they could slumber peacefully. I have a hunch Team Plasma's presence in there has something to do with Zekrom and Reshiram."

"We have to get in there!" Cheren spoke up. "We can't just stand here with our arms crossed!"

"And we won't." Bryce assured him. "But, you heard those men from before. Their leader is seeking Touko." He looked at her again. "What does Team Plasma want with you?"

"Trust me…" Touko shrugged. "I wish I knew, myself."

Bianca marched up and squeezed Touko's hand in an encouraging gesture. "We'll back you up, Touko. We always will." she smiled at her.

Touko squeezed back in gratitude. "Thanks, Bianca. I guess there is only one way to find out once and for all."

With her friends and the Gym Leader behind her, Touko strode towards the tower.

…..

Pools of water and the scent of musk greeted them upon entering. Unexpectedly, a loud roar echoed through the old tower, vibrating in the pillars holding it together. "What was that?" Bianca shifted nervously.

"It came from the top of the tower!" Touko raced towards the staircase.

In the second floor, debris from the ceiling and the cracked columns lay all over it. Cheren easily jumped over a few fallen columns leading to the next set of stairs. Touko helped Bianca since she wore a long skirt. In the following floor, platforms connected to stairs spiraling upwards to the top. Several members of Team Plasma awaited the group.

"Shit!" Touko swore softly.

Brycen stepped in front of her, Poké Ball in hand. "I'll hold them off, you go on ahead!" he said to her.

Cheren positioned himself in front of four more grunts. "We'll buy you time! Go, Touko!"

"Cheren…!" Touko started to protest when Bianca tapped her shoulder.

"Here." the young blonde Trainer handed her a few bottles of Hyper Potions. "You'll need these. You never know what may be up there." Her emerald eyes were bright with concern for her.

"Bianca…" Touko began.

Bianca held up a hand, silencing her. "There are many of them here, but the three of us can handle them." she walked over to another small group of Team Plasma underlings. "Please…go now!"

Touko swallowed hard. With a curt nod, she took the Hyper Potions, ran past the mob, and up the spiral stairs.

Several platforms later, Touko was panting. At least she wasn't out of shape; her love for sports, as well as her journey, sure helped with that. Grabbing a Revive she found on the ground, she saw one last flight of stairs. Even though she had slowed her running two floors back, her pulse started racing again from the rush of adrenaline beginning to course through her veins.

_What will be waiting for me at the top?_

Her palms started to sweat in anticipation.

Taking one slow, deep breath, she willed herself to move.

_Time to face the music._

…..

The top of the tower felt scorching hot, as if it was the hottest day of summer. Beads of sweat speckled upon her face. Wiping them away with one arm, her eyes found N right away…facing a large dragon Pokémon.

Stunned, her breath hitched in her throat.

The massive Pokémon stood on its powerful two legs. Its mane was pure white and a wisp of it stuck out from the top of its head, similar to a Rapidash. Its majestic wings were spread, pale gray plates adorned the joints of the wings. The tail was rimmed by rings of the same pale grey as its plates. Its eyes were azure blue, just like hers, and they moved from N to her.

It roared, its tail glowed red like a jet engine.

N noticed the dragon's change in manner and turned around. His silvery eyes were vibrant with childlike joy when they found hers, his smile triumphant. He reminded her of a young Trainer receiving his very first Pokémon.

"What do you think, Touko?" he gestured towards the snowy-white dragon. "How do you like the beautiful form of the Dragon Pokémon of Truth, Reshiram, who appears before and fights beside the hero that will lead the way to a new world?"

Touko could only stare. In her wildest dreams, she had never imagined such a graceful yet foreboding Pokémon existed.

Reshiram growled softly. _So, young king, is this the girl you speak of? _A deep voice echoed in her mind. Touko's cobalt eyes went as wide as the moon, choking back a cry of alarm.

"It…I heard it speak…!" her voice was relatively shaky, bewildered by the fact she just understood what a Pokémon said.

N's smile grew broader. "Yes, Reshiram, this is her. Her name is Touko." He was obviously excited as he introduced the brunette to his new friend.

_I sense…something distinctive about her, _Reshiram stated, _I feel the dark one stirring in response to her._

"My hypothesis was right after all!" N exclaimed gleefully. "She _is_ the other hero!"

Miraculously, Touko found her voice once more. "Wait, what?" she cried incredulously. "Me? Hero?"

"Yes, Touko." N was suddenly in front of her, placing his hands on her shoulders ever so gently. "You are the other hero in the legend. You and I are destined to battle for the ideal world."

Touko paled. "Is…is this what you meant back in Chargestone Cave?"

It was starting to make sense now.

N nodded slowly, his eyes never leaving hers as he stepped back towards Reshiram.

"Now, Reshiram and I will head to the Pokémon League and defeat the Champion!" his declaration rang with fervor. "This will be the last of those despicable battles that hurt Pokémon. A world for Pokémon alone... It's finally going to be a reality!" he rejoiced in a dream so close to fruition.

Dread seized the younger teen.

_He's really going to use the legendary Pokémon…I don't know if even Alder can stop him! And if he wins, he won't hesitate to force his will on everyone!_ She bit her bottom lip tensely.

_Can I really stop him? _her mind voiced her hesitation.

Then…she remembered the words she threw at him back in Nimbasa City. She had promised a fight to protect her friendship with her Pokémon.

_No! I won't allow it to happen! _her mind raged, evaporating the icy fear with its blazing heat. _  
_Hands clenched, she raised her gaze to the young king, azure eyes pulsating with conviction.

"Like _hell _it will!" she hissed through gritted teeth. She would knock some sense into the boy, she still believed in the purity of his love for Pokémon. "Not if I can help it, N!"

Her remark pleased the young king.

"If you want to stop me, you must prove that you _are_ the heroine of ideals!" he said, now standing next to Reshiram. The white dragon lowered himself to the floor, laying his wings low for his new master. N climbed onto the dragon's back in one, fluid move.

"When Reshiram's counterpart, the Dragon Pokémon of Ideals, Zekrom, recognizes your own conviction, we will finally be even, and then you can try to stop us!"

Reshiram lifted off the ground, hovering in front of Touko. N's piercing gaze didn't leave Touko's scorching one.

"Well, what will you do?" he challenged her. "My prediction is…if the future that I see is true, you will meet Zekrom. The Pokémon with you believe in you so strongly, Zekrom will acknowledge the strength of your beliefs. Will you be the one who interferes with my formula for changing the world, Touko? If you want to protect the bonds between Pokémon and people, you must find Zekrom! I'm sure it is waiting for you in the form of the Dark Stone. I await your challenge!"

With an earth-shattering roar, Reshiram's tail flared once more, taking off into the clear sky. Touko heard the calls of her friends a few floors below. Now that she knew what she was in for, she knew her next destination: Opelucid City.

**Author's Note:  
Man, that was intense! Now that N is on the loose with Reshiram, it's getting much closer to the first major peak in the story! Oh, Toxic-Mind-Honey, I sincerely appreciate your feedback! And regarding the end result of the final battle between N and Touko, I have a different approach in mind, as I've read fanfics on both scenarios when she has won and she has lost. I think your idea will prevail the best in your own fanfic! ****J**** Please keep reviewing this story, it sure helps and keeps the motivation going! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and anticipate the next one, the final Gym and the search for the Dark Stone!  
_-Mistress Ness_**


	10. Seeking the Dark Stone

**Pokémon White: The Heroine of Ideals**

_I don't own Pokémon in any form, but twists of plot, as well as made up characters, belong to my imagination. Enjoy!_

Chapter 10: Seeking the Dark Stone

Cheren, Bianca, and Brycen caught up with Touko at the top of the tower not long after N's departure. Her best guy friend was the first to speak, "Touko, what was that just now!?"

"Wasn't that N?" Bianca questioned.

Touko nodded solemnly. "Yeah, I'll explain everything. But first, let's get out of here." She took off her scarf and her jacket, still feeling the lingering heat from Reshiram's flames.

Brycen nodded in agreement. "Good idea, we need to calmly go over what just happened and then plan the next move."

Once they were right outside Dragonspiral Tower, Touko related the events that took place. N's revival of Reshiram, his intentions with him, and the quest for the dark stone. Everyone listened quietly, except for Cheren.

He went ballistic.

"Are you kidding me!?" he cried. "You mean N was not only able to awaken the legendary Pokémon, he was acknowledged as a hero by it, and he's planning to take on the Pokémon League too to make us all release our Pokémon!? He really couldn't be the hero with such unfavorable ambitions, could he!?"

So much for "calmly."

"Yes, Cheren," The chocolate-haired teenager answered him with all the patience she could muster. "And he told me to go find the Dark Stone, which holds the other legendary Pokémon, Zekrom."

Bianca crossed her arms, a confused look written all over her face. "The legend is real? I thought it was just a bedtime story."

"Oh Arceus no, young lady! The legend is very much real!" a very familiar, male voice called out from behind them.

The Champion himself strolled over to them.

"Alder!" Touko gasped in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

The redheaded Champion waved her question off. "No time for that!" his charcoal eyes echoed his deep distress. "That fearsome column of fire that shot from the tower…That Pokémon has the power to destroy the world! If it's on Team Plasma's side, and Team Plasma tells everyone to release their Pokémon. No matter whether it comes from fear or admiration...the world can't help but change…" He said gravely. "It will become a world where we are separated from Pokémon..."

Touko bit her lip, uneasiness setting her nerves on edge like angry Beedrill in her belly.

"What are they planning to do about Zekrom?" Alder asked Brycen. "It can't be that they plan to awaken both of them!?"

Brycen nodded towards Touko. "Apparently, their leader N commended her the task of awakening Zekrom herself."

"Is this true?" his dark eyes were on the young Trainer.

She nodded mutely.

Alder sighed in relief. "I don't like the idea of taking orders from N, but searching for the dragon—the stone—might not be a bad plan. It'll be the only way to stop N. Since I've traveled all over Unova, I have an idea of where it might be. Let's head to the Relic Castle!"

The Champion took out a Poké Ball from the massive Poké Ball necklace around his neck. "Touko, everyone, I'm going!" he summoned a Druddigon, hopped on its back, and flew away.

"I'll remain here." Brycen said to the three Trainers. "Best of luck, Touko."

"Thank you…" she held Altaria's Poké Ball.

"See you there!" Cheren flew away using his Unfezant.

"I'll go find Professor Juniper and tell her what's going on." Bianca released her Musharna. "Keep me posted! Musharna, Teleport!"

Both her blonde friend and her friend disappeared in a soft, pink glow.

"Altaria! Fly me to Relic Castle!"

Her friend chirped excitedly as her mistress climbed onto her back. Flapping her majestic, cloud-like wings, both Pokémon and her Trainer made their way to their destination.

**-Relic Castle-**

Nestled in the smack middle of the Desert Resort, just off Route 4, Relic Castle was what remained of an ancient civilization. The ruins were a popular tourist spot, even when they crawled with wild Pokémon. Cheren and Unfezant were just landing as Touko was placing Altaria back in her Poké Ball.

"Where's Alder?" he asked, looking around for him.

"He must've gone inside the castle already." Touko pointed to the entrance. "Let's go!"

…..

Inside the old, abandoned castle, were tons of sand and sneaky quicksand pits. Unfortunately for the two teens, they had to travel down quite a few quicksand pits to reach floors normally inaccessible by stairs. Touko was not a happy camper, landing on her bottom in the next floor. Patting the sand off her clothes, she spotted one of the Seven Sages guarding a staircase leading below.

"Cheren!" she whispered.

"Oof!" came his grunt from behind her. "That stone better be here!" he seethed.

"Shush!" she quieted him. "There's one of those Seven Sages over there." She rummaged through her bag, finding Leviathan's Poké Ball.

"I'm going in." she approached the Sage with slow, calculated steps. "OK, Sage." her cerulean eyes spat fire. "What are you doing here?"

Which was a rhetorical question, she already knew they were here hunting for the Dark Stone as well.

The elderly man glared at her frostily. "Ghetsis told us that once again we should test how much power you have." He sneered at her humorlessly. "We will see if you can defeat Team Plasma!"

Her lip twitched in disdain. _That twisted old man again…_

Seeing that the Sage had no Pokémon on him, she put hers away. "Just wait and see, old man." She brushed past him, Cheren in tow.

The two teens fought together against several grunts in the floors below. Touko had to give it to Cheren: he indeed has grown stronger. His Serperior was quite powerful, and she could see the green serpentine Pokémon's delight when she fought alongside Leviathan. The girl assumed the two still remembered each other fondly.

Once they reached the lowest floor, they saw Alder facing Ghetsis himself. Touko was itching to give the detestable man a piece of her mind, her muscles tensed. Alder noticed them and beckoned to them. "Touko, Cheren, come to my side."

Both neared the Champion, standing on each side of him. Touko's eyes met Ghetsis's red-eyed stare without flinching.

The Sage smirked at them. "It looks like everyone is here. It seems you are working hard to resurrect Zekrom, the other Dragon-type Pokémon, aren't you? But it appears the Dark Stone you seek is not here."

Touko stared at him, mystified. "What!?" _Don't tell me his posse already got a hold of it!  
_  
As if reading her mind, Ghetsis spoke again. "And no, we do not have it either." His smirk grew wider. He gave a mocking bow to the brunette Trainer. "Well then, congratulations are in order! Trainer, you were chosen by our king. If you truly desire to keep the world as it is, where Pokémon live alongside people, you must bring the other Dragon-type Pokémon spoken of in legend and battle with our king. Otherwise, Team Plasma will steal every Pokémon from every person in the world and release them all!"

"Release them, you say?" Alder spoke up. "Do the Pokémon who live with their Trainers actually want that? Is the liberation you talk about really just stealing Pokémon from people?"

Ghetsis's eye focused on the Champion, like he just noticed his presence. "What's this? Champion Alder, even though illness took the Pokémon that had been your partner for many years, and you haven't had a serious battle in all that time."

His words made Touko turn to Alder, bearing a shocked facet.

_One of his Pokémon died? Is that the reason why he's been wondering Unova?_

She could see Alder paled at the mention of his fallen Pokémon.

"Even a Champion like you, who ordered the Elite Four to protect the Pokémon League while wandering the Unova region alone, now wants to protect a world where Pokémon and people live together?" He laughed. "Team Plasma's king will show the people of Unova that he is stronger than a Champion who keeps Pokémon bound! And just like the hero who founded Unova, he will be accompanied by the legendary Pokémon. He will give this order! 'Trainers, release your Pokémon!'"

"I won't lose! I'll fight for all Trainers who love their Pokémon, and for all Pokémon who believe in their Trainers!" Alder gritted his teeth.

Ghetsis waved a hand, indifferent to the Champion's ire. "Our king has no interest in you." He said using a matter-of-factly tone. "He has already determined that victory against you is assured."

"Why you…!" Cheren growled, ready to defend the Champion he admired. Alder held an arm in front of the young man, stopping him.

"So you stayed behind to just tell me that? Just to make a fool of me?"

"Of course not. I'm doing this out of kindness. Yes, kindness. I'm making sure the Champion doesn't get hurt for no reason. Granted, the moment when someone loses all hope..." The Sage's face twisted into a malevolent sneer. "I really do love to watch that moment. Well then, farewell."

He disappeared in a flash of dark green light.

"Come back here and fight, you coward!" Cheren shouted after him.

Touko was still looking at Alder. "So, the stone isn't here. Anywhere else you may think of?"  
The Champion shook his head. "No. Let us regroup outside. We may come up a solution then."

…..

Cheren was still quaking with the force of his anger as the group stood outside the entrance. "It's hard to put into words…but I'll never forgive them for this!" his hands were scrunched into tight fists on his side.

"What could that guy called N possibly want?" Alder wondered out loud. "Could he be trying to prove he is right by winning the battle of the two dragons?"

Touko shook her head in disagreement. "I think there's much more to it than that." That pained shadow in his eyes came back to her. She couldn't shake off the feeling that whatever was driving N down this road, she would find out much sooner than she is anticipating.

The loud chiming of Touko's Xtransceiver snapped her out of her thoughts. Touching the "receive" button, Professor Juniper's face greeted her.

"Hello, Touko!?" her words came in choppy. "Hello!? Touko!"

"I hear you, Professor!" Touko yelled.

"Ah, good! You picked up! Come to the museum in Nacrene City immediately! Right away, got it? I mean right now!" She ended the call abruptly.

"It's the Professor!" Touko said to both men. "She says to meet at the Nacrene City Museum!"

Alder and Cheren had their Pokémon ready. Touko sent out Blaze.

"Let's go!" she cried.

**-Nacrene City-**

Upon nearing the museum, Touko noticed Bianca, Professor Juniper, and her father were waiting at the entrance.

Bianca noticed her and beamed in relief. "Touko! You're here!"

Blaze flapped his wings slowly, descending in front of the group. Touko stroked his powerful neck. "Thanks for the ride, buddy." She pressed the button on his Poké Ball. "Return!"

The younger Professor Juniper walked up to her. "Touko…" concern filled her green eyes. "Bianca told me what's going on. You got caught up in something serious, it seems."

_Oh, you got no idea._

Lenora stepped out of the museum, holding a dark, round object in her hands. "Is this it?" she showed the item to the elderly Pokémon Professor.

Bianca and Touko stared at it in wonder.

"Whoa...wait, isn't that the stone found in the Desert Resort?" the blonde Trainer asked.

Lenora looked at her and nodded. "Yes, that's right," she glanced at the male Professor again. "But, sir, is this really a Dragon-Type Pokémon?"

Professor Cedric Juniper studied it carefully, scratching his grey beard. "Surely. When I investigated Dragonspiral Tower, I found elements that were dated to the same era as this Dark Stone!"

Satisfied with his answer, Lenora took a few steps towards Touko, standing in front of her. "Well, Touko." she held out the stone. "I believe you're to have this."

Touko paused to examine the Dark Stone. It was perfectly round, mainly black in color, except for some dark gray shading on it. Touko swore she felt static electricity coming out of the dark orb. _So this is the stone that I'm supposed to use to awaken Zekrom, _Touko gulped, her nervousness returning. With a trembling hand, she reached out to take the Dark Stone when Alder's hand was suddenly on her shoulder.

Touko froze.

"Wait, Touko." His voice heavy with concern…for her. "If you take the Dark Stone, that means you'll be the one to battle N if anything happens to me. Are you OK with that?"

The blue-eyed girl's mind began to race. _It's a big responsibility…Every Trainer in the world will be counting on me to win…but…_the nagging feeling of fear crept in, _What will happen if I fail? What if I'm not the heroine Zekrom seeks? Then what? Will I just sit there and watch everyone be forced to part with their Pokémon?_

Tears began to prick the back of her eyes. _I'm just a simple girl from a small town! I never asked for this! All I ever wanted to do was travel the world and meet every Pokémon…_

The last thought made her stop, the turbulence of mixed feelings in her heart froze with her mind.

Her dream…

If she loses, her dream will never come true.

She felt the smallest prickle on her hand. She looked down at the Dark Stone, a small blue spark touching her hand as if chastising her for her self-doubt. She looked at the people eyeing her expectantly. Her gaze fell upon Bianca, who was holding her Musharna. The memory of Bianca's grief when it was stolen came back to her.

Her gears started working again.

_If I fail, Bianca would never see her Musharna again…after training so hard to protect it._

She stared at Cheren, standing next to his male Unfezant.

_And Cheren would have to part with his partners, never fulfilling his own dream and learn the answer to his question._

She felt her Poké Balls starting to rattle on her belt. Her Pokémon…her good friends who have shared this journey with her…her family…

_If I don't do this…I will fail them…Blaze, Gardevoir, Altaria, Ampharos, Krookodile, and Leviathan…_

She would rather take Reshiram's worst attack upon herself than fail her team. She knew the minute she affirmed to N that she would dare to stop him, she had sealed her fate.

Taking a deep breath, she looked over her shoulder at Alder, her gaze unwavering. "Yes, I've never been surer in my life."

With the trembling ceasing in her hand, she grasped the Dark Stone, realizing it was no longer shocking her. She placed the stone in her bag.

Alder looked down upon her with pride. "I understand. You are determined to take on this duty. Prepare yourself. Be strong."

"So…how do we awaken the Dragon-Type Pokémon then?" Cheren asked.

Silence followed, no one had the first clue how to.

Lenora's brown eyes lit up. "That's it!" she smacked a fist onto her hand. "We still have _them_, don't we?" she turned to Alder.

"Them?" Touko was curious.

Alder's smile was one of relief. "Touko, go to Opelucid City. The Gym Leader of that city uses Dragon-type Pokémon. The Gym Leader could know something. I'll go ahead and wait for you there!" He called for his Druddigon and flew away from the group.

Touko called out Blaze again. Bianca and Cheren neared her while she got onto her Pokémon's back.

"Be careful, Touko." Cheren said.

"I'll ring your mother and let her know you're OK." Bianca assured her.

Touko's smile was tender. "Thank you, I promise I will find a way to work this out." She stroked Blaze's neck and off they flew back to Icirrus City.

**-Tubeline Bridge-  
**

Touko did a quick work to heal her Pokémon at the Pokémon Center before pushing forward to Opelucid City. Past Route 8 was the entrance to Tubeline Bridge, where many trains from the Battle Subway frequently ran beneath it. She was about to set foot into the doors when Bianca's voiced called out to her.

"Touko!"

The brunette girl turned around and saw her friend running towards her.  
"Bianca? What are you doing here?"

Bianca stopped for a few seconds to catch her breath. "Remember when my Munna was taken by Team Plasma back in Castelia City?"

Touko remembered it as clear as day. "Yes, I remember."

Bianca's usually cheery demeanor was dark with gloom. "I was so unhappy, I thought I would never see her again. From that experience, I can understand the reality of the situation we're all in. If Team Plasma forces everyone to release their Pokémon, there will be nothing but sad people!" Tears began to pool in her emerald eyes.

Touko's heart started to ache for her friend.

Bianca grasped both of her hands. "So, please, Touko!" she pleaded. "Stop Team Plasma! Don't allow Pokémon to be stolen from people who love them!"

Not able to bear her friend's pain anymore, Touko reached out and drew her into a tight hug. "I promise, Bia..." she assured her tenderly. "I swear to Arceus my Pokémon and I will everything in our power to stop them."

Wiping her tears, Bianca gave a weak chuckle. "I think that's the truth—or ideal—that you've been pursuing, Touko: protecting our cherished bonds with Pokémon."

"Believe it, sister." was the blue-eyed Trainer's reply.

…..

After saying her farewell to Bianca, Touko decided to jog through Tubeline Bridge to relieve some of her stress. It felt great to feel the wind in her hair, tossing it all over the place. Besides, Touko needed to stay in shape to continue her journey. Her laughter rang in the air.

_This feels great!_

Nearing the end of the bridge, she was about to burst into a mad dash for the doors, when she came to a screeching halt. Waiting for her at the end was the man who was number one in her blacklist.

"Ghetsis." she growled under her breath. "By Arceus, that man just doesn't give a girl a break!"

Before she could think of a way to avoid him, three men suddenly surrounded her. "Holy crap!" she jumped.

_Not them again!_

One of the Shadow Triad ninjas eyed her, carrying his usual stony look. "…Come." he ordered.  
As much as the chocolate-haired Trainer wanted to defy them again, she remembered what happened the last time she did just that. Not wanting to be manhandled again, she gave a brisk nod and allowed herself to be lead to Ghetsis.

"Ghetsis." The ninja addressed him. "We brought the one you wanted."

The trio vanished once more, but this time, they reappeared behind Ghetsis.

Touko's sky-blue eyes narrowed in Ghetsis's direction. _Such a coward.  
_  
"Excellent. It seems that you have obtained the Dark Stone. I congratulate you on a job well done. It is my lord N's thought that the two holders of the legendary Pokémon should put their beliefs on the line and strive to find which is the true hero. This is not necessary, however. From his infancy, I provided him with the education required to become the hero of legend. Indeed, he has been acknowledged by the legendary Pokémon. Such purity of purpose is his." His eye glowed with malice.

"Cut the crap." Touko hissed, tired of hearing the same old tune. "What the hell do you want from me?"

He ignored both her remark and her question. "The liberation of Pokémon of which I... Of which Team Plasma speaks is the separation of Pokémon from foolish people!"

"Bullshit!" she snapped. "All you want is for you and your damn lot to be the only ones who can wield Pokémon, so you can rule over everyone through intimidation!"

The Sage remained unfazed by her outburst. "When my perfect plan is set in motion, first a few gullible Pokémon Trainers who are unable to resist Team Plasma will release their Pokémon. Then that number will become a hundred, then a thousand... In no time, even the Gym Leaders and the Champion will become unable to fight us. Having a Pokémon will be considered a bad thing! Even people like the sad little Bianca, whose Pokémon was stolen in Castelia, will be unable to face public opinion and will release their Pokémon! That's the kind of world we'll make!"

Hearing him bring up Bianca with such a callous tone made Touko's ire deepen. "We'll see about that, you insensitive cad! It isn't over until the Jynx sings!"

Ghetsis could only chuckle mockingly. "You may have the Stone, but there's no chance whatsoever that the legendary Pokémon will accept you as the hero. So, if you're not willing to hand over your precious Pokémon, I suggest you search for some courage—because you're going to need it!" The Sage took his leave, the Shadow Triad moving out of his way. Once he left the bridge, they blinked out of existence.

**-Opelucid City-**

When she finally reached the city, Touko's spirits lifted a tad bit. She was still stressing over Ghetsis's words back at Tubeline Bridge, and her Pokémon felt her tension. Even though she kept her usual focus while engaged in Pokémon battles in Route 9, her Pokémon kept giving her encouraging gestures afterwards. She smiled just remembering them all. They were her drive to keep moving on.

Opelucid City had an air of rich history, judging by the beautifully designed stone buildings and the various dragon statues all around. Up ahead, in the city square, she eyed Alder speaking to an elder man accompanied by a familiar, violet-haired girl.

"Iris?" shock laced her voice.

The juvenile girl turned to Touko, a welcoming smile gilding her face. "Touko! Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?"

Her male companion raised a white eyebrow in inquiry. "Is this the girl you were speaking of, Alder?"

"Yes." Alder eyed Touko. "Touko, this is Drayden. He's a Dragon Pokémon Master and the mayor of this city. And I gather you already know Iris."

"You missed it, Touko." Iris said. "Moments ago, a troublemaker known as Ghetsis was here. He said a Trainer named N has reawakened Reshiram! He was asking the Trainers here to release their Pokémon to help build the new world. Pretty speech, but I could tell he was lying his face off."

Touko tensed again. _Thank Arceus I missed it, or I would've been sorely tempted to have Blaze set his damn Team Plasma banners on fire._

"His speech was downright preposterous." Drayden shook his head with disapproval. "The cooperation of people and Pokémon is how Unova came to exist to begin with. If a Pokémon really didn't want anything to do with humans, it would simply leave. Capturing a Pokémon in a Poké Ball doesn't mean you've captured its heart."

Touko nodded. "I agree with you wholeheartedly, sir."

The mayor's golden eyes gleamed with appreciation. "You're a kind girl, miss. I can see why Alder has taken a shine to you." His gaze returned to the Champion. "You didn't get to answer my question. What does the wandering Champion who left the Pokémon League need from us?"

"Please, tell us about the legendary Dragon-type Pokémon."

"Are you talking about Reshiram? Or Zekrom? What's the sudden interest?" Iris asked.

"We need to know about both, but especially Zekrom." Alder nodded towards Touko. "That Trainer called N did indeed awaken Reshiram, and he told Touko here to search for the other Dragon-type Pokémon." he explained.

Drayden touched his snow-white beard in a pondering gesture. "Let me check that I have this straight. This N, or what have you, presumes to set the two Dragon-type Pokémon against each other in battle to test his convictions?"

"That's right." The petite teenager spoke up.

Iris was mortified. "That's terrible! Dragon-type Pokémon are such gentle souls!"

Alder took out a Poké Ball. "I'll be making my return to the Pokémon League and anticipate N's arrival." He noticed the girl's blue eyes showing her unease. "Don't worry, Touko, of course, I'll defeat N! I'll teach him about the beauty of this world, where Pokémon and Trainers live together in harmony!" he summoned his dragon Pokémon.

"Good luck, Alder." said Touko. "I promise that as soon as I get my last Badge, I'll make my way over to the Pokémon League. I'll be there to back you up!"

The Champion flashed a cheeky grin. "I'll be holding you to that, missy!" he looked at both Iris and Drayden. "Farewell. I'm counting on you, Drayden and Iris!"

Both he and his Pokémon flew away to the north.

"I hope he'll be OK." Iris uttered uneasily.

Drayden clasped a large hand on the small girl's shoulder. "Don't worry Iris, he's the strongest Trainer in all Unova." He beckoned the auburn-haired girl. "Come to my home and we will tell you what we know."

…..

Inside Drayden's majestic home, Touko showed Drayden and Iris the Dark Stone. It felt warm in her hands, sending microscopic jolts of electricity down her hands. After examining the stone, Drayden spoke. "What you are holding is the Dark Stone. Zekrom, who will likely awaken from the Dark Stone, and Reshiram, who is already awake, were once the same Pokémon."

Touko gave a silent bob of her head. _Just like the story Mom told me._

"That single Dragon Pokémon, along with twin heroes, brought a new region into being. And people and Pokémon had happy lives!" Iris chimed in.

"One day, however..." the man's face darkened. "The twin heroes, the older brother who sought the truth, and the younger brother who sought ideals, began to argue about how to decide which one of them was right. The single Dragon-type Pokémon that had been with them all that time split its body into two. One sided with the older brother, and the other with the younger brother."

"In its pursuit of truth, the white Dragon-type Pokémon sought to usher in a new and better world, its name was Reshiram. And the other, the black Dragon-type Pokémon, sought ideals and to usher in a new world—a world of hope. Its name was Zekrom." Iris added.

_So far the same as the story._

"Because the two of them were once the same entity, their battle raged endlessly and neither one could be declared the winner. They simply exhausted themselves. The twin heroes proclaimed that there was no one side that was right and ceased the conflict." The mayor continued.

"But, but...the two heroes' sons started the battle again!" Iris exclaimed. "And an instant later, Reshiram and Zekrom destroyed Unova with fire and lightning! Then, they disappeared! But, if people work with Pokémon in the right way, we don't have to worry anymore about the world being destroyed. I mean, Reshiram and Zekrom worked hard for everyone and made a new region! So, it should be all right, I think."

Touko never heard _that_ part of the story. _I guess that's how they ended up as stones, they had had no more energy from the fight to keep their form._

"We may not understand when Pokémon speak and yes, some people may hurt Pokémon even more by imposing their selfish thoughts on them. But, no matter what, Pokémon and people believe in each other, need each other, and will continue to live together." Drayden stated.

"And I believe in that as well." Touko answered. "But, do you know how can I awaken Zekrom?"

The man shook his head sadly. "Unfortunately, we don't know how to wake up the legendary Pokémon."

Touko's gut clenched in disappointment and anxiety. _Oh no…how will I be able to revive Zekrom now?_

"But, you can't give up." Iris encouraged her. "You promised Alder you would head for the Pokémon League, right? You'll need this city's Gym Badge."

Forcing down her worries, Touko forced herself to take a deep breath. "You're right," she sighed. "I can't give up. I will challenge the Gym Leader and earn the last Badge."

Iris beamed. "Good! Because you'll be challenging me!"

The sapphire-eyed teen gaped at the younger girl. _Iris's the Gym Leader here!? Well, color me surprised._

"I'll be waiting for you at the Gym!" Iris gave a cheery wave before bouncing out the door.

Touko looked back at Drayden and bowed. "Thank you for helping me. I sincerely appreciate it."

"I wish you the best on this task, child." Drayden said. "I don't understand Team Plasma's motive at all. What will it accomplish to separate the worlds of people and Pokémon? The way we live now, with different beings understanding and forgiving each other, is much richer. That's my belief."

Her smile was one of self-assurance. "Yours and mine both…and one worth fighting for."

…..

The Opelucid City gym was breathtaking. It was built to look like a maze, with two large dragon statues dragons as the body of it: one black and the other white. _I guess it's modeled after Zekrom and Reshiram, _a sound of wonder escaped her lips. Touko fought her way through the Gym, with its many Ace Trainers and their Dragon-type Pokémon. Once she stepped on the last panel, the head of the black dragon rose to meet the battle arena, the highest platform in the Gym. Iris was already in her position at the opposite end of the showground.

Her amber eyes were alight with anticipation. "Welcome, Touko! I've been waiting with excitement for this! Let's see what you and your Pokémon are made of!" she took out a Poké Ball. "Go, Fraxure!"

…..

The first two rounds were intense. Touko only had two Pokémon that had type advantage over the dragons: Leviathan and Altaria. Leviathan's victory over Fraxure only took two shots of his Ice Beam.

But, when Iris sent out her Druddigon, Altaria wanted the fight. Since Altaria was part Dragon-type herself, Dragon-type moves would seriously hurt her. Despite that, Touko allowed Altaria to fight. Druddigon was slightly faster than Altaria and gravely injured her with a powerful Dragon Tail. Touko thought fast and made Altaria use her Cotton Guard. The defensive maneuver turned the tables around as Dragon Tail was a physical attack, and Cotton Guard sharply increased Altaria's physical defense. The mocha-haired girl quickly healed Altaria, then proceeded to order her to fire her Dragon Pulse at Druddigon. Altaria gladly launched a powerful ball of turquoise-colored energy at her foe. Druddigon was injured, but survived the attack. It used its Revenge on Altaria, but because of her secondary type, Flying, the damage wasn't severe. The teen had Altaria repeat her previous attack and earned her victory.

"Extraordinary!" Iris praised, withdrawing her fainted Druddigon. "You and your Altaria seem to share the same mind!"

Touko was all smiles. "Altaria is just phenomenal."

"Well, let's test that with my last partner! Go, Haxorus!"

A tall, bipedal Dragon Pokémon with dark ochre scales and large tusks that resembled scythes located on its upper jaw, protruding from its mouth. It bellowed, its roar resonated within the Gym. Altaria eyed the new opponent eagerly, Touko noticed her.

"Altaria, you've used quite a bit of energy. Are you sure you wish to keep going?"

Altaria sang her battle cry. _No other option then, I hope this works out or she won't be a happy camper if she faints._

"Haxorus, Dragon Tail!"

The Pokémon's tail emitted a pale blue glow. With amazing speed, it dashed towards Altaria then jumped, hitting her with its shining tail. The super-effective move knocked Altaria out of the air and sent her crashing onto the rink floor. Large clouds of dust kicked up from under her.

A worried cry tore itself from Touko's throat. "Altaria!"

Under the dissolving dust, her Pokémon cheeped feebly while trying to pick herself back up.  
"Looks like Altaria cannot longer fight." Iris noted.

Touko walked over to her weakened Pokémon and stroked her crown feathers. "Don't push yourself, Altaria." she crooned softly. "You worked really hard. Rest for now, we will win."

Altaria nudged her hand lovingly in return. Touko produced her Poké Ball and recalled her.

She resumed her position and took out another Poké Ball.

"Ampharos, it's your turn!"

Her mischievous Electric-type Pokémon appeared in front of her. He gave her a silly grin in greeting.

Iris was intrigued. "Interesting choice, Touko."

Touko eyed Iris's Haxorus. _I know Electric-type moves have little effect on dragon Pokémon. But…_a confident smile grew. _We got a plan._

"Ampharos!" she called out to her friend. "Are you up for a gamble?"

Ampharos's beady eyes lit up in understanding. "Am!" he chirped.

"Haxorus, use Dragon Tail again!" Iris commanded.

"Alrighty then! Ampharos, brace yourself! Let it hit you!" Touko ordered. Trusting his mistress, Ampharos stood his ground, bracing itself for the attack. Haxorus's tail connected with his side. Her Pokémon cried out in pain, sliding back a few feet from the force of the blow.

Iris was now confused. _Why did she let Ampharos take that attack?  
_  
That's when she noticed a change. Small sparks of static electricity skittered across the dragon Pokémon's body. "She's paralyzed!" she gasped.

"Yes!" Touko cheered under her breath. _Ampharos's special ability, Static, paralyzed Haxorus because she hit him with a physical attack! Thank Arceus we practiced this strategy enough._

"Ampharos, you OK?"

He was a bit dazed, but still standing.

"Use Volt Switch!"

Haxorus's paralyzed state gave Ampharos the initiative. Using the red orb at the tip of his tail, he conjured a large globe of electricity and flung it at his foe. Simultaneously, Ampharos himself glowed in a golden light. He vanished back into his Poké Ball as his attack struck Haxorus. The attack did little damage, but Touko was ready for the finishing touch. One of her Poké Balls popped open, releasing Leviathan into the battle arena.

"Don't give up, Haxorus! Use Slash!"

"Dodge it, Leviathan!"

The paralysis made Haxorus sluggish in his strike. Leviathan had little problem evading the attack.

"Counter with Ice Beam!"

Leviathan took in a deep breath and released thin jets of ice cold energy at his opponent. The attack hit home, releasing ice cold vapors throughout the arena. When everything was clear again, Haxorus lay motionless, surrounded by small prisms of ice.

"Oh!" Iris said in awe while withdrawing Haxorus. "You used Ampharos to paralyze Haxorus, then used Volt Switch to switch him out for your Samurott to deliver the finishing blow. That's one daring move…your Ampharos was OK with being the bait?"

Touko smiled as she strode over to Leviathan. "Yeah, we've practiced it quite a few times and he knows I would never do it without his consent. We all fight as a team, right, Leviathan?" she stroked his overlong whiskers. The sea lion-like Pokémon reverberated softly in contentment, leaning into her gentle caress.

Iris paced up to Touko and held out her hand, offering a Badge that seemed shaped like a dragon's head. "This is the Legend Badge. With it, any Pokémon, no matter how big they are, will obey your every command."

_Finally, _Touko felt a rush of triumph as she took the last Badge, _I can now move on to the Pokémon League and help Alder!  
_  
Iris patted the taller girl's arm. "I'm so happy I got to battle such a strong Trainer like you, Touko! I feel that you and your Pokémon will succeed in your mission."

"Thank you, Iris." Touko patted the indigo-haired girl's hand.

"Now, next for you is the Pokémon League! It's past Victory Road, at the end of Route 10. Good luck!"

…..

Touko exited the Pokémon Center, her medicine kit replenished and her Pokémon fully healed. Taking a left at the intersection, she glimpsed the gate leading to Route 10. She halted right at the entrance of the gate.

_I wonder how Alder is doing, _she wondered, _Is he battling N right now at the Pokémon League?_

Her thoughts shifted to the silver-eyed boy.

_N…why can't you see this "liberation" movement is wrong? Do we seriously have to battle the legendary dragons in order to change your mind? _a small voice in the back of her mind uttered in dejection. _I don't want to show you my ideals this way…_

The faces of her beloved Pokémon, Bianca's smile when she looked at her Musharna, and the loving gaze on Cheren's face when he stroked his Unfezant emerged in her mind. The sadness morphed into iron tenacity.

_But, if you force my hand, I will. This world is too beautiful to see it shattered under a greedy man's ambition. _With her intent as clear as crystal, she took a deep breath and entered the gate.

**Author's Note:  
And she's got all the Badges! Now brace yourselves for the Pokémon League and the final fight between N and Touko within the next two chapters! Thanks for following the story, as well as reviewing it! Keep showing this tale some love!  
_-Mistress Ness_**


	11. N's Truth

**Pokémon White: The Heroine of Ideals**

_I don't own Pokémon in any form, but twists of plot, as well as made up characters, belong to my imagination. Enjoy!_

Chapter 11: N's Truth

Cheren and Bianca awaited Touko right outside the gates leading to Victory Road. Her best guy friend had his arms crossed while Bianca fidgeted with her oversized hat.

"Hi, guys." Touko greeted, happy to see them before embarking on the taxing route to the Pokémon League.

Cheren looked at her, challenging her with his eyes. "Mayor Drayden and the Professor told me, you're off to the Pokémon League next, right?" he inquired.

"Yes."

Cheren ran a hand through his hair, showing his tension. "Since it's Alder, and he's the Champion…I think he will be alright."

"I agree." said Touko.

"But," he continued, "Worst-case scenario, you'll be battling Team Plasma's leader, N. I need to know you can handle it. Besides…" he gave her a strained smile. "I did promise you a battle next time we saw each other."  
_  
He's worried about me, _Touko couldn't help smiling at his way to showing his concern. _That's the Cheren I know and love.  
_  
"I accept that challenge!" she winked to Bianca. "Care to referee?"

"You bet!" the golden-haired adolescent beamed. "It's been too long since I last watched a battle between you two!"

Touko and Cheren took their places on a plain field nearby. "Better be ready, Touko!" Cheren had his Poké Ball ready to go. "I will use everything I've learned on this journey!"

His fiery-spirited friend smirked. "I expect nothing less from my friendly-neighborhood 'rival!' How would you like to do this battle, my friend? Triple Battle, Double Battle?"

"A battle between our starter Pokémon only."

His answer had her gape at him with a mocha eyebrow raised. "Oh my, that's new! I'm in! I'm sure Leviathan is itching to fight your Serperior!"

On cue, Leviathan's Poké Ball wriggled on her belt and opened. Her Water-type starter materialized in front of his mistress, crimson eyes alight with anticipation. A fearsome roar erupted from him. Cheren opened his Poké Ball and unleashed his starter. His large, serpentine Pokémon emerged and returned Leviathan's blatant challenge with a hiss of her own. Her ruby eyes were as hard as steel.

"Oh, I'm feeling the tension here!" Bianca commented. "They look more than ready for action!"

Cheren fixed his glasses. "Then, let's get this show on the road! Serperior, Leaf Blade!" The faster Pokémon's leaves the end of her tail were engulfed in a green aura, altering their shape into long blades. She slithered towards Leviathan with breathtaking speed, slashing him viciously. Leviathan growled in a mix of pain and annoyance. Touko carried a worried expression, biting her bottom lip. He was injured, but was still standing. He looked back at this anxious Trainer and snorted in reassurance. Relief washed over the girl's face.

"Strike back with Ice Beam!" The streams of ice were shot at Serperior.

"Dodge!" Cheren's Pokémon slid to the side.

"Follow her with that Ice Beam!"

Leviathan moved his head, along with the steady Ice Beam, following Serperior. The ice attack hit her, exploding into dense, icy fog. As the clouds cleared, Cheren stared in horror. His Serperior was trapped between three tall icicles, obviously weakened by the super-effective attack.

"Serperior! Hang on, girl!" he encouraged her. He studied his childhood friend, her face was one of unadulterated focus, yet…her sapphire eyes were bright with concern for both his and her Pokémon. _She's sure changed since we left Nuvema Town_, he thought with awe, _She's always been a tough cookie, but somehow…she's become even tougher. She handles her battles and her Pokémon with poise and care. She appears assertive in her own strength and that of her Pokémon.  
_  
"The tables are turned, pal." Touko stated. "Serperior may be faster than Leviathan and have the type advantage, but my Leviathan knows how to even the odds!"

She gestured to the imprisoned Serperior with her index finger. "Leviathan, finish her off with another Ice Beam!"  
_  
_The armored sea lion Pokémon unleashed another beam of frost at his foe. The attack hit home, causing another explosion of snowy flurry. His starter Pokémon fainted in the spot.

Bianca was flabbergasted, the battle was quick but fierce. "Um…" she strained to find her voice. "Serperior is not able to continue…Leviathan is the winner."

Cheren withdrew his Serperior, still voiceless from the shock.

"That was a great fight, Cheren." Touko applauded him, recalling her own Pokémon back into his Poké Ball. "You had me going there for a moment, I thought you were actually going to beat me."

The young man's face slowly changed into one of someone who just discovered a life-changing truth. "Thank you, Touko. I finally saw what was missing in me."

"I'm glad, Cheren."

He walked over to her and healed her Pokémon. She flashed him a grateful smile. "Thanks!"

"You really are something else, Touko. And I mean that. Right now, there's no way I can compete with you. But," his navy eyes softened. "If there's _anything _I can do to help in the battle with N, just say so."

Thoroughly touched, she felt tears already started to blur her eyesight. "Thank you, Cheren. It really means a lot to me that both you and Bianca here for me. I couldn't ask for better friends."

Bianca reached into her bag and took out six golden star-shaped items, Full Revives. "Here." she offered them to the victorious Touko. Blue eyes widened in astonishment. "Bia, you sure?"

The blonde teen nodded furiously, shoving the Full Revives into Touko's hands. "Very!" she assured her. "I may not be as strong as you or Cheren, but I swear I will help you in every way I can! Best of luck, I know you got this!"

Touko grasped both her friends into an Ursaring hug, a single tear spilling down her cheek. "I love you both, I vow I will protect the world _and _the Pokémon we all love so much."

…..

Touko trekked through the iconic Gym Badge Gates towards Victory Road, showing her Badges as symbols of her worth to compete in the Pokémon League. While stepping over the final set of doors, the words of the Veteran Trainer in charge echoed in her mind like a cadence.

_"Oh, holder of the Trio Badge! Challenge all that you face!  
Oh, holder of the Basic Badge! Show the knowledge you've obtained!  
Oh, holder of the Insect Badge! Fight valiantly like an insect!  
Oh, holder of the Bolt Badge! Unfurl a shocking battle!  
Oh, holder of the Quake Badge! Make your foes' hearts tremble!  
Oh, holder of the Jet Badge! Blast ahead with tremendous force!  
Oh, holder of the Freeze Badge! Show the sharp edge of an icicle!  
Oh, holder of the Legend Badge! Pass through Victory Road, which lies beyond here, and head for the Pokémon League!  
Prove that you, too, can be a legend!"_

The towering hill that was Victory Road was right in front of her, the last obstacle between her and the Pokémon League. Fixing her bag and her cap, she straightened herself. "OK, let's get this over with!"

…..

The young woman's legs were wobbly like Dittos. She managed to make it through the complicated ascend of the caves and hillsides, her Pokémon were tired and so was she. But, they all gained even more experience from the many Pokémon battles that took place. Plus, she knew she was so close to her final stop. Climbing the final hill, she released a breath of relief. A grand dome stood at the peak of the mountain, a single tower with lime-green tiled roof stood by its side. With a laugh, she dashed towards the smaller building. The doors opened and a cool rush of air fanned her heated face. Nurse Joy gave the brunette a small, cheery wave of greeting.

"Hello! Welcome to the Pokémon Center! I bet you are fatigued from your journey!"

Touko laughed. "You have no idea."

"Well, you're in luck. We do offer some food in the Poké Mart and we have a few showers upstairs for our road-weary Trainers."

While the good nurse was healing her Pokémon, Touko took her offer and headed for the showers. Knowing she had no time to indulge in a long bath, she quickly scrubbed the dirt and sand off her hair and body.

_So much better! _she hummed in content, dying her hair. She changed back into her clothes, which were mysteriously cleaned and folded. She fetched her bag and returned downstairs to enjoy a quick meal before getting her Pokémon. Moments later, she double checked her medical supplies and nodded in satisfaction. She had everything she need to face the formidable Elite Four, and maybe N. The rosy-eyed nurse had Touko's Pokémon ready for her as the teen walked up to the counter.

"Here you go, your Pokémon are fully healed." She bowed her head a tad bit. "I wish you luck with your Elite Four challenge!"

…..

Swallowing hard, Touko took her step into the Pokémon League dome. The iron gates closed behind her, the loud _clang! _of metal hitting metal echoed across the dome. A mammoth temple stood behind the dome, but the girl noticed there was no entrance leading to it. Her attention was caught by a lone statue that stood in the middle of the area, four entranceways surrounded it. Curious, she walked up to it and noticed a golden plate with writing on it.

**_Four great warriors form this Pokémon League.  
To the southwest is one who does not fear the Ghost type.  
To the southeast is one who channels the power of the Fighting type.  
To the northwest is one who has mastered the Dark type.  
To the northeast is one who knows the mind of the Psychic type.  
If you can defeat these warriors with your courage and wisdom, you shall be led to the summit, where the strongest Champion awaits.  
_**  
"Hmmm." Touko eyed the four entrances, trying to decide which she should face first. _Might as well do it clockwise. _With a shrug, she started with the southwest entrance.

The Ghost-type Elite Four, Shauntal, awaited in a room that resembled a haunted house. It was a giant cylindrical room with a large structure in that was one giant bookcase. A thunderstorm could be heard rumbling right outside the windows. The brown-eyed girl was very tough, as expected from a member of the Elite Four. She started with a Cofagrigus and Touko with her Krookodile. His speed, as well as his type, was the ticket for the victory. He overpowered Cofagrigus with his Foul Play.

Next, came Jellicent. Knowing it was also part Water-type, Touko used Ampharos. Jellicent had the first move with its Shadow Ball, but because Ghost-type moves had no advantage over Electric-types, Ampharos was able to withstand the attack. He countered with a wicked Thunderbolt that left his foe severely weakened. Shauntal moved on with Golurk and Leviathan was chosen for the fight. Leviathan managed to strike first with Surf, but Golurk hung on with his Sturdy ability. Shauntal used a Full Restore on it, and Touko pressed on with another Surf. Again, the Sturdy ability saved the automaton Pokémon from fainting in one hit. Since Shauntal had no more healing items, she countered with Brick Break. Leviathan dodged the attack and struck back with Ice Beam, winning the round.

The Ghost-type expert released her last Pokémon: Chandelure. Touko quickly healed her Leviathan with a Hyper Potion, knowing that he would want to continue fighting. The Fire/Ghost-type Pokémon attacked with Psychic and Leviathan almost fainted from the strong special-type attack. Touko was ready to heal him again, but was stopped by Leviathan, who wanted to take revenge right away. Touko didn't want him to faint, so she switched him out for Krookodile. The Dark-type Pokémon used his mighty Earthquake to bring down Chandelure.

Following her first victory, Touko returned to the statue room, healed her Pokémon, and pushed forward to the next room. What welcomed the cocoa-haired girl was an arena in the form of a cylindrical wrestling ring with a cage overhead. The man that was her opponent was Marshal, the Fighting-type expert.

Touko relied on both Gardevoir and Altaria for the battle.

Marshal's Sawk and Throh each faced Gardevoir, who easily brought them down with a stunning Psychic attack. Altaria's battles against Conkeldurr and Mienshao were a bit more challenging due to both Pokémon using Stone Edge, which was deadly to the Flying-type Pokémon. Altaria was almost defeated twice, but her competitive drive kept her going. With a highflying demonstration of guts, she succeeded in defeating both Pokémon with her Fly attack.

Reaching the middle room once more, Touko let out Gardevoir and Altaria. Both female Pokémon looked slightly worn out. The azure-eyed Trainer smiled at the two of them, digging out two Hyper Potions from her bag as well as two Persim Berry Poffins.

"You girls rocked that fight!" she praised them while tending to their injuries.

Altaria chirped, glowing with glee from the compliment as she pecked on the Poffin. Gardevoir ate her Poffin, humming in appreciation. Once she was sure her Pokémon were healthy and happy, Touko was ready for the third Elite Four member.

The northwest room reminded Touko of an elegant ballroom once used by royalty. Different shades of deep crimson and black dominated the arena, while torches lit up the room and an extravagant chandelier hung above. Sitting on the black leather couch was Grimsley, the one who used Dark-type Pokémon. His Scrafty faced Altaria, who lost to her when she used Fly. The Dark-type Trainer also had a Krookodile, so Touko aimed for one of its primary weakness, water, and sent out Leviathan. It came at Leviathan, fangs bared, but Touko ordered her starter to dodge it and counter with Surf. Leviathan stood on his hind legs and leapt up high in the air before crashing back down on his foe with Surf.

Liepard was the next opponent and Ampharos was chosen to fight. The feline Pokémon had higher speed, so it attacked first with a Night Slash. Ampharos endured the attack, even paralyzing her with his Static ability. With the tables turned, Ampharos retaliated with Brick Break. The Fighting-type move devastated Liepard, knocking it out with one hit. His last Pokémon, Bispharp, was a Steel/Dark-type Pokémon and Touko knew just who to call. Blaze emerged and was more than ready to use his fire. The armored humanoid Pokémon attempted a Night Slash, but Blaze's speed outmatched his, blasting him away with his scorching Flamethrower.

Three members down, one to go.

The last room was actually a bedroom with a large canopied bed made of cream-colored silk. Glimmering stars peppered the dark background of the chamber. Slowly, the curtains opened and climbing out of bed was Caitlin, the remaining Elite Four member. Touko had heard stories of the head of the Battle Castle in the Battle Frontier back in Johto, she was a powerful Psychic as well as a Trainer.

The women started the fight with Caitlin's Reuniclus against Touko's Leviathan. The sea lion Pokémon executed a perfect X-Scissor attack on the Psychic-type Pokémon, defeating it before it could strike back. The next Pokémon in the battle was Sigilyph. Judging by its ability to fly, Touko figured it had Flying in it. Ampharos was summoned to battle and was instructed to use his Thunderbolt. The Sigilyph dodged it, then hit him with a Shadow Ball. He avoided the attack as well and fired back another Thunderbolt, landing the attack this time. Despite the higher Special Defense, Sigilyph succumbed to the super-effective move.

Caitlin's remaining Pokémon, Musharna and Gothitelle faced Touko's Krookodile. The Dark-type Pokémon easily defeated Musharna, but had a lengthier battle with Gothitelle. Yet, luck was on Krookodile's side as most of his opponent's moves had no effect on him. Touko dominated the battle with her croc Pokémon's Foul Play.

Finally meeting the Elite Four challenge, Touko was teleported back to the statue area, where she noticed the statue radiating a blue glow along with the four transporters at the entrance of each Elite Four chamber. Ever prepared, the girl took a few minutes to use Hyper Potions on her Pokémon party. Once finished, she took slow steps onto the glowing platform. The dais began to lower her below the statue room to a wider area and Touko found herself at the foot of the gargantuan temple she saw earlier, a massive set of stairs beckoning her to reach the peak. She raced up the stairs with outmost haste, her heart starting to hammer in her chest. Upon reaching the summit, she heard a blast coming from the inside, making the temple shake and its walls to light up in a bright, crimson glow.

"NO!" Alder's shaken voice sent chills down her spine.

"Oh no…!" Touko ran inside.

…..

In the Champion's room, Touko saw N standing over Alder with a conquering smile. The Champion himself was on his knees, his eyes wide with disbelief.

"It's over! Never again will Pokémon be made to suffer or be held captive by humans. It's all thanks to my friend, Reshiram!" the young king declared proudly. "You may have the title of Champion, but you can't stop me with just a title. Your soft heart has left you weak. Years ago, you lost your Pokémon, your partner, to sickness. In order to forget the pain in your heart, you wandered Unova. Who knows how long it's been since you've had to fight with your full strength? I actually kind of like that about you, though. As a Trainer who far outmatches the Champion, I shall issue an order across Unova: Trainers of the world, free your Pokémon!" His gray eyes burned with the strength of his demand.

"No!" Alder protested. "I beg you! Separating people from Pokémon…do anything but that!" His pain-stricken voice made Touko clench her vest, right above her heart, feeling it break a little.

_It's up to me now, _she thought, swallowing hard.

"Alder!" Touko cried, making her way up the short flight of steps up to the large podium. She knelt next to the Champion. He turned to her, his smile was feeble and dreadfully haunted.

"You made it, Touko. I guess a congratulations is in order." His gaze drifted away from hers. "I... I lost. I should have been able to demonstrate the bond between me and my Pokémon. That would have shown that brat the worthlessness of his outrageous dreams. So, his convictions were the real thing..." he turned back to her, grasping her hand in his. "Be careful. The ones who change the world are always the ones who pursued their dreams. Touko, I ask this of you. Even if Pokémon and people are separated, nothing good will come of it. Please let him know that!" he begged.

The chestnut-haired lass could only nod her reassurance.

Staring down at the defeated Champion, N was overjoyed.

_I did it! _he celebrated silently. _I have defeated the Champion, now…my dream will come true and my friends will finally be free! Free! After many years of suffering and agony at the hands of these cruel humans!_

"Alder!"

Her voice reached them, stopping N's inward merriment. He saw Touko sprint towards Alder, kneeling next to him. Her azure eyes were bright with her worry for the Champion. He saw the pitiful man plead with her to defeat him, his large hand clasping her smaller one.

His eyes stayed on the petite brunette.

_I knew she would make it, _he thought with satisfaction, _She's strong…but now, it is time to see who is stronger._

"I've been waiting for you, Touko." He voiced quietly, getting her eyes to meet his, their cerulean depths morphed into mild displeasure.

_Young king, _he heard Reshiram speak to him from its Poké Ball. _I feel Zekrom's essence here, the female Trainer possesses the Dark Stone._

"You obtained the Dark Stone, just like in the future I envisioned! Reshiram is responding to it."

"N!" he observed the girl's upper lip curl back into a tiny snarl, her hand going for the Poké Balls on her belt.

She was furious and raring to battle him.

He held out a single hand. "Stop." he gently commanded her. She froze in place, her expression now wary.

"This is not a suitable place for the legendary dragons!" he raised both arms up high in the air. "From the ground, rise up! The castle of Team Plasma! Surround the Pokémon League!"

…..

The ground began to shake under their feet.

Touko gasped, trying to control her balance while the trembling grew stronger. Loud rumbling reached her ears, suddenly noticing the bright midday sky was darkening so suddenly. Fully dumbfounded, Touko could only gawk as a gigantic castle rose from behind the Champion's temple.

"Alder, what's going on!?" she yelled.

"I don't know!" he yelled back, equally confounded.

The large castle towered not only the temple, but the Pokémon League itself. It curled itself around the dome in a menacing hold. A large stairway made of black marble set itself on the platform where they all stood.

"W-What the _hell_…!?" Touko stammered.

"What has just appeared is Team Plasma's castle." N explained. "The king's words will resound from the heights to all below! You must come to the castle, as well, Touko. Everything will be decided there. Whether Pokémon will be liberated from people, or whether Pokémon and people will live together. We will see whose belief is stronger...and our result will change the world!" he turned around and walked up the stairs, leaving Alder and Touko alone.

Touko shot a side glance at Alder, eyes flaring. "I'm going in, for Trainers _and _Pokémon everywhere!"

Alder nodded slowly. "It's up to you now, Touko. Go."

She went up into the castle.

**-N's Castle-**

The grand halls were decorated with golden-colored walls and sapphire tiles. Everything was so luxurious and grand, it almost made Touko forget that this was Team Plasma's headquarters. Six elderly men dressed in clerical robes stood in a single row, waiting for her.

_Shit! _she halted. _The damn Sages! Are you frickin' kidding me!?_

"Those who fight against the new world will perish under the power of the true hero!" One of the men stated. The Sages began to surround the young woman.

"If anything were to happen to our king, it would be disastrous!" another spoke up.

"It would ruin Ghetsis's perfect plan!"

"Of course, our Lord N would be disappointed, as he wished to be the only one to battle you here." The first Sage said. "But the six of us shall defeat you first!"

Touko grew anxious at the idea of having to face all of them at the same time. But, rather than giving them the satisfaction of seeing her restlessness, she set her face as hard and cold as the marble beneath her feet.

"Screw Ghetsis and his damn plan!" she growled at them, her hand touching Altaria's Poké Ball.

"Can ya manage that?" a familiar Southern drawl called out from behind them. A rush of relief swept through her. Turning around, she noticed Clay leading Elesa, Lenora, Iris, Burgh, Skyla, Brycen, and even Drayden towards her and the Sages.

"Still standin', are ya, little missy?" Clay winked at her.

"Clay!" Touko exclaimed. "Everyone!"

"Bianca called us." Iris grinned at her.

_Thank Arceus for Bianca!  
_  
"We got these hoodlums!" Elesa assured Touko. "Go on!"

"Thank you all!" Touko ran away from the impending fight and into the next section of the castle. Up the stairs and into the next floor, Touko spotted several rooms in the corridor. Peeking, she spied a few celebrating grunts and some loose items on the ground. As quiet as a Persian, she snagged a few Hyper Potions and Revives before moving up to the next floor. Two women stood in front of one of the larger doorways in the level. They were both beautiful, dressed in long, white, flowing gowns. One had long rose-colored hair with matching pink eyes while the other had rich golden hair tied back in a long braid, her eyes a shade of vibrant gold.

The pink-haired woman offered the ponytailed Trainer a warm smile. "I am Anthea…Miss Touko. Before you go to confront my lord N, please take a moment to rest." She beckoned the girl to follow her into the room. "Please, follow us."

Touko hesitated at first, unsure whether or not to trust the strange woman. She studied them both and felt no threat from either woman, unlike the rest of Team Plasma. With a speechless nod, she followed the two women.

Anthea pointed to a golden chair next to a large, marble table. "Please, sit, while I heal your Pokémon."

Slowly, Touko removed her Poké Balls from her belt and set them on the table, still eyeing the two women.

The blonde woman offered Touko a small platter of berries and pastries as her sister began spraying the Poké Balls with Full Restores. "I am Concordia, miss. Please, help yourself. Our lord N has instructed us to take care of you as well. He assumed you and your Pokémon would be drained from your challenge with the Elite Four."

Touko's stomach growled quietly upon eyeing the food, making the petite adolescent blush. Murmuring a "thank you," she took the plate and gingerly ate the food. Within minutes, she felt much better. She _was _a bit worn out from the Elite Four, as well as recent events.

Anthea finished her work on Touko's Pokémon and returned the Poké Balls to her. "Ah, good. Both you and your Pokémon regained energy." She smiled. "Trainers battle to practice their skills and to grow in experience, but never to hurt their Pokémon. My lord N has realized this, deep down in his heart." Her pink eyes grew grim with grief. "But he has spent too much painful time here in this castle to admit it."

Touko paused, gazing at the women with fretful blue eyes. "What?" her quiet voice tinted with disbelief.

Concordia nodded solemnly. "It's true… N has been separated from people since he was young. He was brought up with Pokémon. Pokémon that were betrayed, mistreated and hurt by bad people. Ghetsis deliberately brought only those poor Pokémon closer to N." Her words made Touko's blood run cold.

Everything started to make sense to her.

The vehement belief that all Trainers maltreated Pokémon, his anxiety whenever he participated in a Pokémon battle, and…the pained look in his eyes.

"Oh, dear Arceus…" Touko breathed.

_Ghetsis did that to N!? He exposed a mere child to such barbarities? _Her trembling hands balled into tight fists, her anger forcing aside the grief she felt for N.

"N was touched by their plight, and started pursuing the truth, thinking only of Pokémon. N's heart is pure and innocent." Concordia continued. "But there is nothing more beautiful and terrifying than innocence."

"Please," Anthea's delicate voice was weighty with distress. "Help N. More than anything in this world, he needs a friend. A real human friend to show him what he's missed all these years."

Her plight touched Touko. She nodded slowly. "I…I will do my best, I promise."

Concordia touched her hand. "Thank you. Our lord N awaits you further up the castle. Please take care of yourself."

Coming up on the following floor, Touko noticed there was only doorway in the entire corridor. Before she could take a step further to investigate, one of the ninja from the Shadow Triad appeared in front of her.

Touko gave out a startled cry. "Oh for Arceus's sake!" she seethed. "You all seriously need to stop doing that, it's not healthy for my heart you know!"

The ninja ignored her reprimand, merely pointing to the lone entranceway. "That room was the world that was provided to our lord N."

Touko followed his pointing finger to the entrance.

_That's N's room?_

"I don't feel anything, even when I go into the room..." the apathetic man said. "But you may feel something." With those words, he vanished once more. Touko pondered over his words. _Is that his odd way of asking me to go in there and find out more about N? _Now interested, she stepped towards the large doors. _Honestly, all members of Team Plasma have weird mannerisms._

…..

N's room was nowhere near what Touko would've expected of someone who is solely focused on arithmetic and Pokémon liberation. The bright blue wallpaper screamed infantile, its cloud pattern enveloped the entire room. Several paintings that looked like different colored arrangements hung loosely all around. A large skateboarding ramp, littered with scratches, was in the back of the room with a yellow skateboard left forgotten on top of a pile of toys. A life-sized train track sat next to a home basketball hoop, its little train still running on the fragmented tracks. Touko noticed little dust on the toy train set.

_Huh…has it been played with recently?_

She spied a lone basketball lying at the base of the hoop. She picked it up and studied it. Written in bold letters, she read the name on it.

**_Harmonia_**

Touko was perplexed. _Harmonia?_

Still holding onto the basketball, her eyes continued to take in her surroundings. _So, this is where N spent all his life…no friends, no contact with the world, and only wounded Pokémon for company…_

She imagined a small boy with shaggy, green tea hair, playing basketball all alone. The blue-eyed youth felt as if her heart was clutched tight. She felt the tears welling up in her.

_No wonder he's so fervent about his cause. Hurt Pokémon…that's all he's ever known. He never knew what it was like to have a loving family, or friends to play with..._a quiet sob shook her small frame, lamenting for the young man who had to endure such a cruel childhood. _He was all alone._

"Please, help our lord N."

Anthea's plea whispered in her mind. That's all it took to remind her what she needed to do, for his own sake. She set the basketball back down and wiped her tears away with her arm. Gathering her wits, she took a shuddering breath and exited the room.

The last floor also had a single doorway, guarded by two large dragon statues. Standing in front of it, Touko knew what would happen as soon as she set foot inside. Ghetsis appeared out of the double doors, leering at her. He opened his mouth to speak, but the brunette had no time, or the patience, for his vile speeches this time.

She strode on forward, shoving past him. "Out of my way." she growled, her searing eyes leaving no room for a retort.

Ghetsis could only glare daggers at the defiant girl's back.

The last chamber in the castle was a throne room, the vast space was surrounded by water. Gigantic pillars held the high ceiling. At the end of the long walkway, sitting in his marble throne, was N. He wore a slight smirk, his silver eyes alive with eagerness.

"Welcome to our battleground, Touko."

**Author's Note!  
Cliffy! Next chapter is the long-anticipated battle between truth and ideals! To those who are asking for the lemons, they will be coming. Like any good lemon, there needs to be a buildup to it and with N being inept when it comes to human interactions, it would be too farfetched to just jump straight into the steamy scenes. Patience, readers, is a mighty virtue indeed! ;)  
Until next chapter, just please keep reviewing, reviewing, and reviewing!  
_-Mistress Ness_**


	12. Touko's Ideals

**Pokémon White: The Heroine of Ideals**

_I don't own Pokémon in any form, but twists of plot, as well as made up characters, belong to my imagination. Enjoy!_

Chapter 12: Touko's Ideals

"Welcome to our battleground, Touko." N greeted her.

Touko took measured steps down the walkway, stopping short in front of the wide arena set up in the middle of the throne room. "I'm here now, N. Just like you wanted." She said, arms spread wide. "Now, are you just going to sit there and gawk at me, or are you going to get off your high throne and come face me?"

Leisurely, N sat up and made his way down the walkway towards her. "What I desire is a world for Pokémon, and Pokémon alone. I will separate Pokémon from people, so Pokémon can regain their original power."

"Wrong, they've had their power all their lives. That hasn't changed one bit." She rebutted.

The warmth in his eyes began to cool. "It's time to settle this once and for all! My determination is absolute!" he was close. "I will prove the value of my beliefs even if it means my Pokémon friends get hurt! Since you've come this far, I believe you are equally determined. If that's so, prove it to me! Show me the depth of your determination!"

He stopped in front of the arena, facing the petite Trainer.

The small-town girl stared intensely into the eyes of the young king, blazing sapphire colliding with cool steel gray. N eyed at her bag for a split moment before returning his gaze to hers.

"You came all this way to battle me, but Zekrom is not responding. You haven't yet been recognized as the hero, have you?" his lips tightened into a thin line of regret.

Touko had nothing to reply to that. She pulled the Dark Stone out of her bag, examining it for the umpteenth time. He was right, the Dark Stone was still warm in her hands, but showed no signs of an arising dragon.

"How disappointing." He sighed quietly. "I actually kind of liked you a little. Through our many battles, I got the feeling that you might be a Trainer who truly cares for Pokémon."

That one got under her skin. "I care more than you think, N." she bit back.

He overlooked her comeback. "But I was kidding myself. The idea of Trainers getting to know each other through battles is ridiculous!" He shook his head, his words crammed with plenty of contempt.

"You have two options, Touko." He declared. "Challenge me to a fight you can't win, or leave this place and watch the birth of a new world where Pokémon are free of people!" He lifted one hand up into the air.

"Reshiram! Come to me!"

The platform quaked under her boots and a roar came from behind the throne itself. With a colossal explosion, the white dragon Pokémon crashed through the wall. It halted upon reaching N, floating down next to him. His engine-like tail flared to life, sharply increasing the temperature of the room. It roared again, letting out a blast of flames behind it. Touko covered her eyes against the blinding light, feeling the heat in her very bones. When the glow faded, she braved to open her eyes again. Reshiram's eyes were burning, its breath exhaling in a quiet hiss of hostility.

"So?" N asked, crossing his arms. "What is it going to be, Touko?"

Touko bit her lip fretfully, her palms slick with sweat. _Without Zekrom backing me up, I'm way over my head…_her throat felt as dry as the sands of the Desert Resort. _Arceus help me…but I can't quit now, I've come too far for this._

Her Poké Balls began to wriggle violently on her belt. Each one burst open, releasing her team. All her Pokémon surrounded her, with Leviathan and Gardevoir on each side of their mistress.

"My friends…!" she gasped. Leviathan growled softly, nuzzling her hand, comforting her the same way from when he was an Oshawott.

_I believe in you, my mistress, _Leviathan gazed upon her cobalt eyes. _Don't be afraid, we'll always be by your side._

A tender smile decorated her lips, ever grateful for her Pokémon's support. "Thank you, guys. What do you say we show this guy and his dragon how we do things?"

A symphony of battle cries from the Pokémon erupted.

With an assertive nod, her eyes met N's once more. She observed the young man's eyes broaden under her stare in astonishment.

"I'll tell you what it's going to be, N…" she wrapped her slender fingers around the Dark Stone in front of her. "I swore back in Nimbasa City I would dare to try and stop you, and by Arceus, that's _exactly _what I'm going to do!" her voice resounded with her resolve.

"People _and _Pokémon are depending on me to win this, I don't care that I wasn't recognized as a heroine by Zekrom! My friends are by my side, and we don't care that we may lose…" Her eyes blazed so brightly, blue flames seemed to form within their depths. "We _won't_ give up! We'll either win or go down trying!"  
_  
_Something began to stir in her hand, the one that held the Dark Stone. A pulse of energy resonated around both teens, making the ground tremble once more. Several sparks began prickling her hand, causing the ponytailed girl to open her hand with an alarmed gasp. The Dark Stone was radiating dark rings of energy around it as it floated in front of her. Touko became wide-eyed in astonishment, witnessing the Dark Stone drifting to the middle of the battleground.

N took a few steps back, his mouth agape in disbelief as well.

"Your Dark Stone is…" His voice faltered. "I mean, Zekrom is…!"

Black swirls of energy began to gather around the stone, blue lightning flickering from it. A pale, violet aura engulfed the Dark Stone, changing the orb's form into one of a huge, black dragon. Eyes opened, revealing white irises in crimson sclera. It landed gracefully in front of Touko, its eyes burning into hers. Like Reshiram, it stood on two legs, but the outlines that spread throughout is body discharged a blue glow like the stones in Chargestone Cave. Its broad wings were shaped like a fan, almost webbed-like. Its menacing tail had the form of a turbine with a spiky tip and black bands surrounding it like a Beedril's tail.

"Zekrom…" the name left the girl's lips as quiet as a breeze.

The black dragon Pokémon let out an ear-piercing roar, its conical tail beginning to shine. Every other band on the tail lit up blue, unleashing small blue sparks. Its body also released strips of blue electricity all over the dome, creating cracks on the stone pillars. Its voice lowered to a growl, its eyes never leaving hers.

"Zekrom and Reshiram… They were once one life." N's voice broke the silence. "One Pokémon. Complete opposites, yet the same. Zekrom and Reshiram are Pokémon that appear before the hero they recognize." He eyed Touko. "I see now, you really are a hero too."

_Princess…_a deep voice rang in Touko's head, startling the young Trainer. _I heard your voice…the strength of your ideals. Prove your conviction to me, battle me! Capture me, and I will be your friend and ally in your quest._

N nodded in understanding, obvious to Touko he had also caught what Zekrom just said to her. "I, also, am curious to see how powerful you are. Now, catch Zekrom and make it your ally!"

Touko glanced back at her team, "OK guys, who wants to take on the challenge?"

Ampharos and Krookodile stepped forward.

"Oh." she was astounded. "I guess we'll do this tag team style!"

…..

N observed Touko sending Ampharos to face Zekrom. _I wonder what she has up her sleeve…how will she catch a legendary Pokémon?  
_  
Her Ampharos looked back at her before facing Zekrom once more. _Don't worry, Mistress Touko! Krookodile and I will not fail you!_

The larger Pokémon lifted off into the air and zoomed to Ampharos, opening its massive jaws.

The Electric-type Pokémon attempted to dodge, but Zekrom got a hold of his tail. A cry of pain came out of Ampharos. N cringed a bit, feeling his pain. He watched Touko swallow hard, distressed over her Pokémon. She exhaled sharply, straightening herself up.

"Ampharos, Thunder Wave!"

The red on his tail lit up while still in Zekrom's grasp. Roaring in rage, the dragon Pokémon swung its opponent around once over before throwing him down. The rock floor cracked under Ampharos's weight, creating a small crater under him.

"Ampharos!" Touko's voice rang out in concern. "Can you stand, partner?"

Groaning weakly, the large yellow Pokémon stood up on shaky legs. Smiling in relief, the brunette signaled him to return to her. "You did what you were supposed to do, my friend. Come back and rest, please."

Ampharos bobbed his head in consent and went back to his Trainer.

N was pleased to see she still was true to her Pokémon, never pushing them beyond their limits. _She is undoubtedly the gentlest Trainer to walk this world, I can see why Zekrom appeared before her. I wouldn't think of anyone else worthy of facing Reshiram and I._

"Krookodile!" Touko pointed to Zekrom. "Go get it!"

The croc Pokémon sneered in unashamed excitement at the chance to have a fight against a legendary Pokémon.

_My turn…_N heard his voice, _I will make my Trainer proud!_

The beryl-eyed lass also noticed her Pokémon's eagerness, a small chuckle passed her lips.  
"Easy, boy." her voice was bright with affection. "I know you're excited, but we need to focus."

Zekrom landed on its feet, electric charges running all over its body. The hum of static electricity echoed in her ears as she saw the dragon's generator-like tail spinning and giving off its blue light. Light blue electricity surrounded the legendary dragon, forming a massive force field around it. Zekrom flapped its wings and whizzed to Krookodile, slamming his electric-charged body onto him. Krookodile was knocked back with tremendous force, faltering at his Trainer's feet.

She knelt down to her Pokémon, an alarmed cry escaping her lips. "Krookodile!" she placed a hand on his head. "Talk to me, are you OK?"

The Pokémon cracked open both eyes and sat up straight, hissing his fury.

His Trainer gave him a hug. "I'm glad you're alright! Good thing that Electric-type moves don't have any effect on you." She winked.

Zekrom was back on its feet, ready for the girl to make her next move.

_Your move, Princess._

"Gladly!" Touko answered. "Krookodile, get back at it with an Earthquake!"

The Ground/Dark Pokémon leapt high in the air. With a battle roar, he came landed hard on the ground, creating an earthquake. White shockwaves rolled to Zekrom, making it lose its balance and fall hard on its side. By the weary expression Zekrom wore on its face, N then knew the Ground-type move was indeed super-effective. Also, judging by the gleam of victory in Touko's cobalt eyes, N could tell she was thinking the exact same thing.

Zekrom attempted to get back on its feet, but was stopped when golden sparks of electricity got a hold of him. Ampharos's Thunder Wave finally took hold.

_Zekrom's weakened, _Reshiram's voice reached out to him, _This young Trainer is quite tenacious._

N nodded, sharing its admiration. _Indeed she is._

Eyes still on the battle, he watched Touko dig into her bag and pull out an Ultra Ball. She took aim at Zekrom, then launched it with the expert of a baseball pitcher. "Go get it!"

The little orb bounced off Zekrom's wing before opening and engulfing it in its white light. The legendary dragon was sucked into the Ultra Ball and it dropped to the ground.

It rocked once.

Twice.

Then, it stood perfectly still.

"Got it!" Touko cheered. "Great job, Ampharos and Krookodile! You guys rock!"

_I admire your strength and your drive, Princess, _Zekrom whispered to her from the Ultra Ball, _I will gladly stand by you and your ideals.  
_  
N clapped quietly. "Zekrom has recognized your power and has agreed to side with you. But, you do realize you now have more than six Pokémon. You'll have to send one from your team to your PC if you wish to keep Zekrom with you."

The petite girl nodded slowly. "Yeah, I know."

…..

Touko knew this would be a tough decision, but she had known who she would have to send back if she captured Zekrom. She turned to Altaria, holding out her hand.

"Altaria, come." The blue bird Pokémon fluttered her wings and roosted on the mocha-haired Trainer's shoulders. Touko stroked her feathery neck fondly.

"Altaria, I need you to go to Nuvema Town."

Her Pokémon chirped sadly, understanding the reason behind the command. Feeling a tad guilty, she kissed the top of her head. "I know you wanted to be in this big battle, sweet girl, but I have a big favor to ask of you. I want you to go to my mom. Watch over her for me, just in case. I promise I will come back for you." she shared a loving grin.

"It's not 'goodbye,' Altaria, it never will be. It's a 'see you later, Feraligatr.'"

Altaria hummed softly, nuzzling her loving mistress's cheek. Giving the rest of the team a friendly tune for good luck, the Dragon-type Pokémon took flight and left through the gap on the wall.

Touko stared after her, heart in her throat. _Thank you for understanding, Altaria. I swear we will see each other again soon, _she vowed.

_Fret not, Princess, _Zekrom's voice was soothing, _Altaria does understand and she still loves you.  
_Forcing down untimely tears, Touko kept her smile while going over to Zekrom's Ultra Ball to pick it up. _Thank you, Zekrom…it consoles me to know that._

N approached her end of the battle arena. "Hold on." he said, gesturing towards Ampharos and Krookodile.

"Your Pokémon are hurt. There is no triumph to be gained in battling a weakened opponent." He took out some Full Restores from his pocket.

"Please, allow me." He went to both of her Pokémon, including Zekrom's Ultra Ball.

Touko was touched with his gentlemanly gesture. "Thank you, N." she whispered, taking a quick moment to study Zekrom's moves through her Pokédex.

Once finished, he retreated back to his position, next to Reshiram.

Placing her handy Pokédex back in her bag, she had her strategy in mind.

"Are you sure we need to do this?" she asked the gray-eyed king.

"Yes…" his previously-friendly face altered into one of a man hell-bent on realizing his goal. Five streaks of light emerged from his belt and Touko found herself taking in the rest of N's team: Carracosta, Vanilluxe, Archeops, Zoroark, and Klinklang.

"Now, I will create the world I desire!" his eyes were alight with readiness. "I shall sweep you before me!"

His Pokémon all roared in unison, sharing his anticipation.

Touko steeled herself. _For the harmony between people and Pokémon!_

"Bring it _on_!" Touko shot back.

Her Pokémon bellowed back at N's team.

N didn't waste a second. "Reshiram, you're first!" The legendary white dragon stepped in front of N, its light blue eyes spitting fire.

Touko smothered a smirk. _Figured he would start with the strongest he's got. I bet an Amulet Coin he expects me to do the same, _she saw the expectant look in his eyes. _Sorry your Highness, but that's not how I roll._

"Ampharos!" Touko called. Her Electric Pokémon snapped to attention. "Do you feel like taking a chance?"

Ampharos's eyes gleamed, comprehending what his Trainer was asking. Touko stroked the side of his furry face. "This time it'll be different, pal. I don't know if you'll make it past Reshiram's attacks, you may faint."

Ampharos whined softly, sensing his mistress's worry.

Touko looked at him straight in the eye. "But, I promise this will help our team win this. I believe in you, Ampharos." she said in all seriousness.

Ampharos trusted his Trainer, knowing what he must do. "Am!" he cried, stepping forward to meet Reshiram.

"Reshiram, Dragon Claw!"

The white dragon charged, its claws glowing a bright pink hue.  
"Brace yourself, Ampharos, take the hit!"

N gawked at her, completely stupefied by her command.

Reshiram clawed Ampharos, leaving a small trail of pink energy behind the strike. During the strike, Ampharos's red sphere gave off a faint light. Small sparks of static electricity passed from Ampharos's body to Reshiram's. The yellow, bipedal Pokémon groaned faintly as he mustered the strength to get back up.

"You OK?" Touko yelled to him. He answered with a sharp nod.

"Good, go for a Power Gem!"

Ampharos shot a stream of dazzling light at Reshiram.  
"Dodge!"

The white dragon used its wings to avoid the hit.

N raised an eyebrow at her in question. "Do you really think you can stop us with that?"

_Princess, let me battle Reshiram. _Zekrom's request entered her mind. _It's our destiny._

Patience, Zekrom, you'll have your chance very soon.

she promised him. _Trust Ampharos, he's a very good team player.  
_  
Touko cocked her head, her attention back to N. "Oh trust me, he's not done. Ampharos, Volt Switch!

"I believe he will be." N countered. "Reshiram, Fusion Flare!"

Ampharos went first.

"What?" N was bemused. _Reshiram is faster, it should've attacked first._

The girl's Ampharos sent a volley of electricity at his foe, creating a blinding flash of light. N covered his eyes against the blinding glow. A few seconds after, the light dissipated. The king opened his eyes, noticing that Ampharos no longer stood in the battleground.

In his place, was Zekrom.

Reshiram tried to initiate the attack, but stayed rooted to the spot.

"Reshiram!? What is wrong?" N called out to it.

_I…I can't move! _came its stunned reply.

The green-haired man noticed the static electricity skittering throughout his dragon friend's body.

_Reshiram's paralyzed!? _N couldn't believe it. _But how?  
_"Gotcha!" Touko murmured to herself.

_I now see the brilliance behind your method, _the black dragon said to her, _Ampharos is very weak, but happy to have helped._

I told you he's an impressive team player!

"All right, Zekrom! Use Dragon Pulse!"

The gigantic, black dragon opened its mouth, a sphere of turquoise light started to form within its jaws. With a bellow, it discharged the enlarged energy orb at its rival. The globe struck the paralyzed Reshiram, causing an explosion of dust. Reshiram was still standing, but obviously injured.

And pissed.

Able to move again, Reshiram opened its jaws, conjuring a sphere made of flames. The orb grew in size, two rings formed and surrounded it. The white dragon shot the globe at Zekrom. Upon impact, an explosion of light and blistering heat erupted in the arena. The sheer force of the blast knocked Touko off her feet, but her Gardevoir's psychic power kept her from flying off.

She flashed her a grateful grin. "Thank you, Gardevoir!"

Her Psychic Pokémon released her hold on her mistress, grinning back.

Refocusing on the battle, Touko observed Zekrom was still fine. _Oh right, Dragon-type Pokémon are resistant to Electric, Fire, and Water-type attacks, _she reminded herself.

_Indeed, _Zekrom remarked, _I'm ready to put an end to this, Reshiram doesn't have much energy left._

Get in line, Zekrom.

"This is it! Zekrom, use Fusion Bolt!"

Its turbine tail started to spin and glow bright blue. The force field surrounded the dark dragon, the bolts of blue electricity bursting from its body. Zekrom lunged itself at Reshiram, slamming its heavy body against it. The snow white Pokémon was hurled back to N, dropping right in front of him. It moaned weakly.

N's unruffled facet cracked.

"Reshiram!" he threw himself at his newest friend, stroking his fuzzy neck. "I'm sorry, friend."

He looked up at Zekrom, eyes narrowed. "We _will _win! For Pokémon's freedom!" He produced a Poké Ball. "Return, and rest." He opened it, watching his dragon disappear into the round object.

"Vanilluxe, go!" a Pokémon that looked like an ice cream cone with two faces came next. Touko knew the Pokémon was Ice-type and its attacks would bring Zekrom down.

"Zekrom, come back!" she instructed, retrieving its Ultra Ball.

_As you wish, Princess. _Her new team member zipped back into the ball.

"Let's turn up the heat, shall we?" Touko winked at Blaze.

Her Charizard growled enthusiastically, flapping his wings.

"Blaze, you're up!"

"Vanilluxe, use Blizzard!" A powerful blizzard emerged from the ice cream Pokémon's mouth.

"Blaze, fly up then hit it with your Flamethrower!"

The dragon-looking Pokémon took off with a flap of his massive wings, evading the attack just in time. Opening his mouth, a thick surge of fire shot down to Vanilluxe. The ice Pokémon took a direct hit, completely swamped in the flames. Blaze thundered his victory while Vanilluxe lay unconscious within the fading ring of flames.

N was starting to sweat. It was a hard enough of a blow that his friend Reshiram succumbed to Ampharos and Zekrom's combined attack, but he just lost Vanilluxe as well. This battle that he was supposed to be winning, like he did with Alder, was speeding downhill. His steel eyes fell on the young heroine at the opposite end.

Her chestnut locks floated around her with the force of the breeze in the room, loose strands framing her face. Her expression was tranquil, yet her captivating eyes were azure flames of self-assurance. He could read the strong belief she had in her Pokémon's power…as well as in her own inner strength. The sight of her made his breath hitch in his throat. She looked fiercely beautiful, like a warrior princess more than ready to fight until her last breath for the Pokémon she loved.

"Your move, your Highness. Which Pokémon will be next?" her dulcet voice challenged him.

He snapped out of his trance. _All Pokémon are counting on me, I can't become distracted by her!_

His signaled his Klinklang. "You can do this, my friend." The gear-like Pokémon floated to the rink.

Touko's Charizard spat a small ball of fire, declaring his challenge. _Come at me, if you dare! _The Pokémon growled.

His Trainer lifted a delicate, mocha-colored, brow. "I assume you wish to keep fighting, Blaze?"

A curt flare of his nostrils was his reply.

N eyed Blaze, remembering he was a Flying/Fire type. _Perhaps I can turn the tide in our favor._

"Klinklang, Thunderbolt!"

The girl's eyes widened, much to his satisfaction. His Pokémon's metallic body sprouted several spark of electricity before launching a wicked lightning bolt at Blaze. The attack spread out, reaching him in different directions. The flying Fire-type Pokémon roared as he was shocked by the super-effective move.

"Good, Klinklang!" N praised. He noticed Touko's lips move, mouthing what appeared to be a curse.

The large dragon Pokémon was brought to his knees, yet he was still conscious. The blue-eyed young woman shared her Pokémon's ire. "Blaze, Flamethrower!"

Using his speed, Blaze released a rush of flames at his foe. N panicked.  
"Dodge that!" Klinklang's gear spun rapidly as it zipped to the side to avoid the fire, but it moved a second too late. The fames brushed its outermost gear, but it managed to elude the worst of the strike.

N remembered to breathe again upon seeing his Pokémon still standing.

"So," he called out to Touko. "Both our Pokémon are weak at the moment, what will you do?"

His opponent and her Pokémon shared a glance. "What my Blaze has in mind, keep on going."

"As you wish," N wasn't about to give up, either.

He had come too far to stop now.

"Klinklang, Hyper Beam!"

"Blaze, meet that with your Flamethrower again!"

An orange beam of light met a torrent of fire straight in the middle of the arena in a power struggle for dominance. The tug o' war of power was rapidly draining both weakened Pokémon. First, Klinklang's Hyper Beam gained a few inches before being knocked back those same inches by Blaze's Flamethrower.

"Keep up the pressure, Blaze!"

"Don't give up, Klinklang!"

The intensity of both beams got so strong, they reacted against other, creating a massive explosion of blinding light. Shockwaves from the explosion created more cracks on the stone pillars, as well as the ground. Both heroes closed their eyes against the harsh light. They opened their eyes to see both their Pokémon had fainted from the explosion. N recalled his Pokémon to its Poké Ball whereas Touko raced to Blaze's side.

The young king watched the ponytailed teen bend down to her Pokémon, wrapping her slim arms around his neck in a tender embrace, her voice so quiet, N couldn't catch her words. She summoned Blaze back to his Poké Ball and N swore his heart stopped as he witnessed her raise the Poké Ball to her lips, laying a light kiss on it. The evident act of tenderness tugged at N's heart strings.

_She really cares about Pokémon just as much as she cares about the people in her life, even if they don't win._

But, just her wasn't enough to change his mind, there were still too many inhumane Trainers out there hurting Pokémon.

"Carracosta, go!"

The heroine had resumed her place. "Gardevoir, I choose you!"

…..

The battle between the two heroes kept getting more intense. Gardevoir avenged her fallen comrade using both her exceptional Speed and her Special Attack with her Magical Leaf, effectively knocking Carracosta out in one hit. His frustration beginning to surface, N sent out Archeops. Knowing that Gardevoir's attacks wouldn't cut it, she withdrew her female Pokémon and sent out her starter. The faster Pokémon, Archeops, started the round with Stone Edge, but Leviathan quickly got onto his hind legs and met the incoming, sharp rocks with Surf. Touko then had Leviathan aim for the ancient bird's biggest weakness: ice. The Water-type Pokémon fired his intense Ice Beam at the prehistoric Pokémon, also overpowering it with that one strike.

N was down to his last Pokémon, Zoroark, who has been with him since he was young Zorua. He was his oldest friend.

"My last friend... Please share your courage with me!" he said.

Zoroark barked. _I'm with you till the end, my friend. _The dark fox made his way to the arena.

Leviathan stayed in the battle, glowering at N and Zoroark.

"Zoroark, Night Slash!" The fox's claws emitted a crimson glow. He charged at Leviathan, performing an uppercut. The sea lion Pokémon growled deep in his throat from both pain and fury.

N gazed at Touko, her face was set into one of deep thought. No doubt thinking of her next move.

"Leviathan!" she finally spoke up. "Can you still fight?"

Leviathan snorted aggressively. _Of course, my mistress! This wimpy fox will have to do a whole lot better than that to bring me down! _N heard him say.

Zoroark snarled, clearly offended by Leviathan's snarky comment.

_Wimpy, you say? _The fox Pokémon flared his nostrils. _I'll show you wimpy!_

"Leviathan, use Strength!"

The taller Pokémon dug his claws into the ground, pulling out a chunk of the arena, and hurled it at Zoroark. The piece hit him straight up, making him stumble back a few steps.

_Why you…! _Zoroark hissed, even angrier now.  
_  
_N made his move. "Use Focus Blast!"

Zoroark put his paws together, forming a light blue energy ball between them. The orb grew and grew in size and intensity as the fox Pokémon channeled his anger into it.

Touko whistled to her Pokémon, catching both his and N's attention. The king saw her bring up her arms, forming an X with them. He was confused.

_What is she doing?_

Zoroark leapt into the air, ready to fire the sphere at Leviathan.

"NOW!" shouted the brunette heroine. Leviathan got on all fours, racing forward a couple of feet, before getting back onto two feet and jumping up to Zoroark. He unsheathed his seamitars, which started to glow a pale blue color. Right before he reached Zoroark, he stared down at N, a cocky glint sparkled in his ruby eyes.

_I warned you about threatening my mistress!_

Leviathan swung up his swords, slashing Zoroark in a crisscross fashion. An X made of light formed on the fox Pokémon's chest. N could only gape at them in shock, identifying the attack.

_X-Scissor._

_Z_oroark cried out, unable to finish his attack. He lost his momentum and fell down, crashing onto the floor, kicking up a faint cloud of dirt and dust. He didn't move.

It was over.

N was aghast. He couldn't process what just happened.

Zoroark lost to Leviathan.

He lost to Touko.

He had failed.

His composure crumbled, making his knees weak. He staggered under the weight of his anguish. "Everything's ruined…the truth I held…" his voice quivered. "The dreams Pokémon shared…shattered." He found himself on his knees in utter defeat, just like Alder was when he bested him. His breathing came in short pants, his mind reeling off the tracks.

_Pokémon will continue to suffer because I failed them all…how could I have lost?_

Soft footsteps brought him out of his head and back to the throne room. A pair of black boots met his eyes. Looking up, he found himself staring at the one whose ideals just conquered his truth. Her lips weren't twisted into a gloating smirk, but slightly arched downwards. Her breathtaking eyes were soft with compassion.

"Your ideals…your feelings…they were stronger than mine, it seems." his tone was heavy with sadness and confusion. "Zekrom and Reshiram, each of them choosing a different hero…is that even possible? Two heroes living at the same time—one that pursues ideals and one that pursues truth. Could…could they both be right?" he wondered out loud, still trying to make sense of it all. "I don't know. It's not by rejecting different ideas, but by accepting different ideas that the world creates a chemical reaction. This is truly the formula for changing the world."

"N…" her voice was thick with emotion, relief clearly readable in her large eyes.

"YOU FOOL!"

They both froze.

Ghetsis stormed into the throne room, his face twisted in outrage.

N swallowed hard. _How am I going to explain myself to Father now?_

"After all of that, do you think you're still worthy of sharing the name Harmonia with me? You good-for-nothing boy!" he spat. N's gray eyes widened in disbelief. His father never spoke to him like that before.

His father focused his heated gaze on the girl standing in front of him. "To start with, I spurred N into pursuing the truth. The reason we reawakened the legendary Pokémon now was to give _my_ Team Plasma more power! Power to control the fearful masses! That at least was well done."

The green tea-haired boy couldn't believe what he was hearing.

_I…was used?_

The Sage glowered at him again, disgust written all over his face.

"After saying you had to put your beliefs on the line and battle to see which one chosen by the legendary Pokémon was the true hero...you lost to an ordinary Trainer!" He pointed a shaky finger at Touko. "There is such a thing as being too stupid!"

N felt his world crumbling beneath him; the ugly truth behind his father's words shook him to the very foundations of his soul. For as long as he could remember, his father never bestowed any genuine gestures of love upon him. N believed he had to earn his father's love and respect. He worked hard on his lessons with the other Sages, to become a hero worth of Reshiram's friendship…a king his father would be proud of. He wanted that almost as badly as he wanted to liberate Pokémon.

A lifetime's worth of memories assailed him. His time in the woods with his Pokémon friends, the numerous cold stares he received from his father, his classes with the Sages, all the lonely hours in his room, the countless injured Pokémon shying away from him or attacking him out of raw fear…

"Add it up, and you are nothing more than a warped, defective boy who knows nothing but Pokémon..." Ghetsis's poisonous words continued to jab N straight in the heart.

He paled. _Everything was a lie…? _Numerous feelings stormed inside him like a vicious maelstrom.

_Is he right? Am I just…broken…? _Slowly but surely, the darkness in his heart was overwhelming him…

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

A female voice, as fiery as the hottest flame, pierced through the tempest of his mind. N resurfaced from his inner mayhem, seeing her formerly-soft features hardened into the darkest grimace he's ever seen upon her.

"Touko…"

…..

The small-town girl has never been angrier in her life. Her whole body shaking with the force of her rage. _He was confined to that room, suffered all those years alone, and endured the pain of all those Pokémon…and for what?_

Each of Ghetsis's ill words kept making her ire rise higher and higher until…

She saw N's pale face overruled by pain.

It was the most betrayed face she's ever seen on another human being, one that impacted his very core.

_For some egotistic man's ridiculous ambition!?  
_  
Touko saw red.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" she unleashed her wrath like a pack of Houndoom, loud and steadfast.

Ghetsis paused mid-sentence. His eye glowing with his own fury.

"What…did you…!?" he started, but the girl cut him off.

"You're a monster." she spat, hands balled into fists so tight, she could feel her fingernails digging into them. "You took a mere child and deprived him of everything that is good in this world. You knew Reshiram would _never _choose you, so you used N's pure love for Pokémon to achieve your vile desires. I…" her voice was rough.

"I will _never _forgive you!"

Ghetsis snarled. "Why you!" he took a Poké Ball and opened it. A dragon Pokémon with two additional heads at the end of its arms appeared next to the Sage, its three pairs of eyes on Touko.

"This doesn't change my goal. My plans have not been disturbed! In order to rule this world utterly, in order to manipulate the hearts of people who know nothing, I will have N be the king of Team Plasma. But, for that to work, you—since you know the truth—you must be eliminated!" He pointed to the young woman. "Hydreigon, Fire Blast!"

Touko froze in horror as she saw the Pokémon open its mouth and launch a brutal, kanji-shaped blast of fire straight at her.

"Touko!" N's voiced called out to her.

Next thing she knew, a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her and a warm body pressed itself against hers as she was tackled sideways. The Fire Blast missed them both by mere inches, blasting a pillar at the end of the room. She blinked, awareness returning. She found herself lying down on the cold, stone floor, with N above her. His long hair framing his boyish face, his steel-gray eyes filled with worry…for _her_.

…..

For a heart-stopping moment, N feared the worst. He saw his father's Hydreigon aiming a Fire Blast at Touko…the heroine of ideals, and the one person in this world that ever treated him like an ordinary human being. Not like a freak nor a king, but as N himself.

A protective instinct, an unexpected need to defend this rare and precious girl, overcame him.

"Touko!"

With the speed of an Arcanine, he sprung up from his knees, enveloped her slim body against his, and tackled her out of the way. He held her close, feeling the heat of the attack miss them by a hair.

An explosion shortly followed.

N held the petite girl tight, using his own body to protect her from any harm. When everything subsided, he propped himself up with his elbows. He looked down at the brunette under him. Her cerulean eyes were as wide as a Hoothoot's, her breathing coming in and out in short gasps.

She was just as rattled as he was.

But, she was alive.

…..

Touko willed her pounding heart to slow down its erratic beating.

"Are you all right?" he asked softly.

Touko couldn't muster a single word at the moment. _He…he saved my life, _she thought with wonder.

"Thank you…" she whispered, a meek smile found its way to her lips. "You saved me, N."

"I won't allow _anyone _to stop me! No matter who does what!" Ghetsis snapped, getting their attention.

N slowly got off Touko, then helped her up.

"Hydreigon, use Fire Blast again!" the Sage hissed his command. This time, a flash of white appeared in front Touko and N. Zekrom materialized in front of them, its eyes promising retaliation for trying to hurt his chosen heroine.

_Princess, are you hurt?  
_  
"No," she replied. "N saved my life."

Zekrom glanced at the young man. _Thank you, young king, for saving my Princess._

Ghetsis glowered at Touko. "A Pokémon, even if it's revered as a deity, is still just a Pokémon. Touko White, so what if it chose you! That doesn't mean you're a threat." He took out another Poké Ball.

A gentle hand touched her shoulder. Turning her head, she saw N holding Full Restores in his hands. "Let me help." He fully healed all her Pokémon, including Zekrom. He healed his as well.

A touch of hope reached her heart. _There is hope for him. _She beamed at him. "Thank you."

"Come on!" Ghetsis challenged her. "Now you'll face _me_ in battle! I can't wait to see the look on your face when you've lost all hope!" his Hydreigon snarled in response.

With an even stronger will, Touko tossed her hair, a confident grin spreading her lips. "We'll see what my Pokémon friends have to say to you about that!"

…..

"Zekrom, Dragon Pulse!" the steady beam of light hit Hydreigon, delivering the final blow.

Ghetsis roared in outrage as he watched his last Pokémon fall to Touko and her legendary dragon. "My calculations...No! My careful schemes! The world should be mine!" he raged. "I created Team Plasma with my own hands. I'm absolutely perfect! I AM PERFECTION! I am the perfect ruler of a perfect new world!"

"Oh shut_ up _already!" Touko's voice rose in aggravation, making the defeated Sage stop. "It's over, you villainous son of a bitch!"

"Touko!" Cheren's voice rang.

Touko saw Cheren and Alder running towards them. "Touko, are you OK?" Cheren asked worriedly.

Touko nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. It's over" she smiled at them.

Cheren noticed N was standing next to his childhood friend. "You!" he growled, taking one menacing step towards him.

Touko stepped in front of N, arms spread wide. "Stop, Cheren!" she halted him. "He's not the one you should be pissed at." She gestured towards Ghetsis.

"It's _that _bastard. He was using N to make himself the only one able to have Pokémon and control everyone."

Cheren paused. He knew Touko, she wouldn't lie to anyone.

"N," the Champion said. "Do you still think people and Pokémon should be separated?"

N opened his mouth to speak, but Ghetsis cut him off with a malicious cackle.

"Mwa ha ha! Since I couldn't become the hero and obtain the legendary Pokémon myself... I prepared someone for that purpose—N! He's nothing more than a freak without a human heart. Do you think you're going to get through to a warped person like that?!"

Rage boiled inside Touko once more, she had enough of the Sage's revolting mouth. She gave N a side glance, his head hung low and eyes downcast; he was still hurt over Ghetsis's lies and manipulation. She narrowed her eyes at the still-laughing Sage.

Her mother always encouraged her to behave like a lady, but for this one instance, Touko felt like doing something _really _un-lady like.

She paced furiously toward the Sage. "Hey, asshole!"

The older man stopped laughing, turning towards her.

The petite brunette drew back a fist and struck him with all her might, dearly wishing she had the strength of a Machamp. The sound of her blow echoed in the silent room.

Everyone froze in place.

Cheren, Alder, and N all gawked at the young woman wide-eyed, not believing she had just done that.

Her hand stung like hell, but Touko was too mad to care. "Wrong…" she spoke in a soft, but ominous tone. "_You're _the one without a human heart."

Ghetsis could only gape at her, hand to his bruising cheek.

Touko turned to a still wide-eyed Alder and Cheren. "Alder, Cheren, please take this piece of scum out of here."

Without a word, the two men marched to the stunned Sage. Alder produced a pair of handcuffs and slapped them on the older man.

The Champion looked at N. "N... I'm sure you have much to think about. I know you were not pursuing the truth because of Ghetsis's manipulation, but because your heart was truly inspired. That is why you were able to meet the legendary Pokémon." he offered the young man a forgiving smile. "Even if we don't understand each other, that's not a reason to reject each other. There are two sides to any argument. Is there one point of view that has all the answers? Give it some thought."

N could only nod in response.

Cheren and Alder escorted the speechless Sage out of the room.

Touko sighed loudly. "Oh my Arceus! That bastard can sure get under my skin!" she rubbed her smarting knuckles.

"Touko."

The blue-eyed teen turned to the young king. "I want to talk to you about something." He walked toward the gap on the all, where the throne once sat. Puzzled, she followed.

"What is it, N?"

He stopped in front of the hole. He turned to face her. "It's about when I first met you in Accumula Town. I was shocked when I heard what your Pokémon was saying. I was shocked because that Pokémon said it liked you. It said it wanted to be with you." his eyes gazed at her with soft tenderness. "I couldn't understand it. I couldn't believe there were Pokémon that liked people. Because, up until that moment, I'd never known a Pokémon like that. The longer my journey continued, the more unsure I became. All I kept meeting were Pokémon and people who communicated with one another and helped one another. That was why I needed to confirm my beliefs by battling with you. I wanted to confront you hero-to-hero. I needed that more than anything."

Touko was starting to choke again, she could tell he was still trying to sort out his emotions. "N…" she wanted to comfort him, but he held up a hand to quiet her.

"There's no way a person like me, someone who understands only Pokémon…" he paused and shook his head slightly. "No, actually… I didn't understand them, either. No way could I measure up to you, when you had met so many Pokémon and were surrounded by friends."

Tears were welling up in her eyes. She wanted to let him know he _can_ have a friend…in her.

"The Champion has forgiven me, and…" he took out a Poké Ball. "What I should do now is something I'll have to decide for myself."

Touko paused at his words.

_Wait, is he thinking of leaving? For good? _Just thinking of him out in the world alone, with no friends to help him ease him into it, made her heart heavy with pain.

_No…_her hand touched Zekrom's Ultra Ball.  
_  
_N turned away from her, releasing Reshiram. The majestic dragon Pokémon hovered in the open air. He twisted around to her again, giving her a sad-eyed smile.

"Touko…you said you have a dream. That dream…make it come true! Wonderful dreams and ideals give you the power to change the world! If anyone can, it's you! Well, then…farewell, Touko." He jumped onto Reshiram's back and flew away.

The young heroine wasted no time. _It doesn't have to be this way, N. _She threw the ball, summoning Zekrom. The gigantic black dragon appeared in midair.

_I could hear your heart's calling, Princess…get on my back, _it said to her. With a grateful smile, she jumped onto his back and they took off after a white dragon Pokémon and its rider.

…..

They were flying over a dense forest at full speed, using Zekrom's turbo-charged tail. Touko was amazed how fast it was. "Zekrom, do you feel them?"

_Yes, _it answered, _we're close now._

And it was right; up ahead, she spotted a moving white figure. Hope blossomed in her chest.

_There they are!_

"Faster if you can!"

Zekrom's tail spun even faster, releasing a force field around them to decrease the effects of aerodynamic resistance. Within minutes, they caught up to Reshiram and N.

"OK! Get me next to them!" Touko said.

_Yes, Princess._

"I hope you're a pro at catching." Touko remarked.

_What!?  
_

N was deep in his own mind while they flew over the forest leading to the Great Chasm. He couldn't stop thinking of Touko's pain-stricken face. It was almost as if she wanted him to stay.

He shook his head. _Must've been my imagination…After all I've done, I don't deserve to be by her side. I hope she can forgive me one day…_

"N!"

Startled, he looked around, making sure he wasn't hearing things. His eyes found Zekrom flying right next to them, wing to wing, and on its back…was the very girl he kept thinking about.

"Touko!?"

Through bewildered eyes, he watched the brunette stand up slowly.

"What are you doing!?" he cried out in panic.

Instead of replying, she sprinted over Zekrom's wing before lunging at him. Her small arms snaked around his torso as the force of her tackle knocked them both off Reshiram's back.

"Touko!" N yelled, now freaking out. The girl was still holding onto him.

"Zekrom!" Touko shouted.

_Coming, Princess! _The black dragon dove and caught them within seconds, having them land on its back. N saw Reshiram calmly flying down to them.

"Great catch, Zekrom!"

_Princess, that was one irrational move! _N heard it scold her. _What if I didn't get to you and the young king on time?_

"But you did!" she reminded it. Zekrom huffed in response.

"Set us down, please." She instructed. As they began to descend, N's mind and heart were still racing.

…..

Zekrom landed on a clearing in the forest. N got down, still speechless from what happened. Touko also got down, stroking Zekrom's neck. Reshiram made his landing right next to Zekrom.

N eyed the blue-eyed girl. _Why did she come after me?_

Noticing his gaze, Touko stopped and faced him.

"Touko…" he began to speak.

"Don't go, N."

Her request bemused the older teenager. "What?"

Her soulful gaze didn't waver. "Don't go." she repeated. "Journey with me. You want to explore this world, right? You don't have to do it alone."

"Why, Touko?" he wanted to know. "Despite the many times we battled each other over our own beliefs, you still want me to travel with you? I was aiming to separate people from Pokémon! Don't you hate me?"

He felt the guilt and the sorrow starting to overwhelm him again, stifled tears blurring his sight. He looked down to the side, he didn't want to her to see him like this.

Warm arms found their way around him and a soft body pressed itself against him in a gentle embrace. N stiffened, he's never been hugged by _anyone _before. Her body was pliant against his own, surrounding him with her soothing warmth. Her eyes met his, their azure depths swimming in unshed tears.

"You did that out of genuine concern for Pokémon, not out of malice!" she pointed out heatedly. "Yes, the way you were doing it wasn't preferred, but don't let Ghetsis's actions dictate who _you _are! You're _nothing_ like him!" her eyes softened.

"And no, I don't hate you…I never hated you."

Her heartfelt words struck a chord in N's heart, reaching deep down and reminding him of a wish he used to have so long ago…before he began to loathe people.

His wish to have a friend, a human friend.

Someone who could understand him.

Touko pulled away, standing in front of him again. "You don't have to be lonely anymore." she continued. "I can show you the wonders of this world and what you've missed. I would like to show you, if you let me."

Her words were bright with promise, a light that N would want nothing more than to bask in. By her side, he can learn more about her, her ideals, and the world she fought her hardest to protect...he wanted to see the world through her eyes. Before he could take that leap of faith, he had to ask…

"Would you…be my friend?" he asked timidly. He saw a sweet smile blossom in the brunette's face, making her entrancing eyes sparkle like sapphires. It was the loveliest smile he had ever seen on her, it was one of sheer joy.

"Why, sure!" she giggled. "How about we try this from the beginning?"

"Pleased to meet you, my name is Touko White from Nuvema Town." She extended her hand out to him.

Slowly, N felt a real smile of his own emerging. He gently grasped her soft hand in his. "My name is Natural Harmonia Gropius, but I prefer just N. The pleasure is all mine."

Another giggle bubbled out of the girl's lips. "Wow, that's quite a mouthful." she teased. "Now, we're friends!"

_Friends…_N liked the sound of that, having Touko as his first friend. "Do friends hug each other?" he asked.

Touko grinned. "Yes, it's a way to show affection between friends."

N found himself wanting to feel the sweet warmth of her embrace again. "Can I hug you?"

A light pink blush settled on her cheeks. "Um…sure."

He reached out, snatching her wrist, and pulled her into his arms. He tightened his hold on her, the happiness of finally finding a friend chasing away the shadows of his past and in his heart.

"Thank you…Touko." he whispered.

**Author's Note:  
Whew! That took a while to write! Don't worry, this story is not over by a longshot! The story will shift to the events of Pokémon White 2 and development of N and Touko's relationship as the plot progresses. Thank you for taking the time to review, you all have my gratitude! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Time for N to begin a journey of his own with his first friend!  
_-Mistress Ness_**


	13. Beginning Anew

**Pokémon White: The Heroine of Ideals**

_I don't own Pokémon in any form, but twists of plot, as well as made up characters, belong to my imagination. Enjoy!_

Chapter 13: Beginning Anew

Touko White knew her face was on fire as she was drawn into in N's arms. Even though she knew his embrace was chaste, she was having a hard time regulating her thundering heartbeats. She chased after him because she didn't want him to be all alone again, especially after what she had learned about him.

She cared for him, maybe more than she originally thought. But she didn't have the first clue what to think of it, she was just as inexperienced as N when it came to a specific type of relationship: the romantic kind. All her life, she was all about hanging out with her best friends and studying hard in Trainer's school; romance wasn't in the mix. When she started her journey with Cheren and Bianca, she didn't spare a thought for romance, she solely focused on realizing her dream.

But now…

There were two things she couldn't deny: no boy had ever piqued her interest like N had, and she never felt this flustered when embraced by someone of the opposite sex.

_Of all people in Unova, it had to be a boy who is green as a Bulbasaur's bulb when it comes to people relations.  
_  
She tipped her chin up, gazing into his silver eyes. His unwavering gaze was full of childlike joy, his softened features were boyish…but hinted at the promise of a man waiting to emerge. He was indeed a naturally beautiful young man.

Touko swallowed an invisible lump in her throat. _Arceus, I sound like a_ _drooling groupie at a rock concert. _The younger teen groaned inwardly. _We just became friends! I need to hold my Ponytas! Last thing I need is to make him terrified of women._

She prayed to Arceus N didn't feel her racing heart.

N frowned a tad bit, noting her silence. "Are you alright?"

_Play it cool, Touko, _she chided herself, _Take it slow…for him. Let him get used to people first._

Her nod was short. "Yeah! I'm fine." She slowly broke away from him. "What do you say we camp out here for the night? It's getting a bit late, besides…" a playful grin broke loose. "As friends, we should get to know each other more."

N's cheery smile returned. "I like that plan."

…..

The former king of Team Plasma watched Touko talk to Blaze, something about making a campfire with his tail. The large, draconian Pokémon nodded with glee. Zekrom and Reshiram snoozed around them, worn out from recent events. Touko's Pokémon were resting in their Poké Balls right next to N's.

The sight before him felt dreamlike, this was almost too good to be true. Not too long ago, he was facing her in a battle of truth versus ideals and now he was no longer the king of Team Plasma, but a simple person trying to find his place in the world. And with a friend like Touko, he didn't mind it at all.

"Yeah!" her cheer brought him back to reality. A strong fire now burned in front of him, gracing him with its bright glow. Touko stroked her Pokémon's neck while feeding him an item that looked like a muffin. "Thanks for the fire, Blaze. I appreciate that."

The Charizard rumbled deep in his throat with bliss.

_Oh this is delicious! _N heard him speak. _Now I know why Ampharos always begs for seconds!_

He chuckled. "Blaze really likes what you just fed him. What was it?"

Cobalt eyes focused on him, dancing with mirth. "A Poffin." she explained while withdrawing Blaze. "It's like a muffin, and you use different kinds of Berries to create various type of Poffins. You can buy them or make them yourself. Blaze just had a Cheri Berry Poffin I made not long ago, it's spicy."

"I see." he nodded in understanding. "Do people eat it too?"

"Depends…" Touko winked. "Do you like Bluk Berries?"

N officially became a Poffin fan, the Bluk Berry Poffin was gone within seconds. "This is delicious!" he was wide-eyed with awe. "I never knew you could turn Berries into these. Where did you learn to make them?"

"My mom," she replied, putting her Poffin Case back in her bag. "She taught me so I could provide good food for my Pokémon, and myself. She used to be a Trainer herself."

He felt a twinge of envy creeping in before he could stop it. He never knew what it was like to have a doting parent. He brushed that feeling aside, he wanted to relish the more positive emotions the brunette evoked within him. He wanted to know more about his first friend.

"Tell me more about you, about your childhood in Nuvema Town."

He was learning quite a bit about Touko as she talked animatedly about her life. Touko lived in Nuvema Town all her life, growing up with her two friends, Cheren and Bianca. Cheren was the bookworm while Bianca was the happy-go-lucky one, but they were all very close. They all went to a Trainer's school in Striaton City to learn about Pokémon. She had never seen all of Unova until she started her adventure with her Oshawott.

Yet, there was one thing he had been wanting to know about her since Chargestone Cave.  
"Touko, what is your dream?"

The ponytailed brunette tapper her chin with an index finger. "Well, since we're friends, I guess I can tell you now." Her face glowed in the firelight, the flames dancing in her blue eyes. A tender smile blossomed.

"My dream is…to travel the world and meet every Pokémon."

…..

The next morning, N woke up first. He had fallen asleep on a tree trunk next to Touko after hours of talking with her. He smiled to himself as he recalled last night, he truly enjoyed talking with his new friend. She was an enigma, an equation incapable of being solved, but N now felt a little closer to being able to understand the formula that was Touko.

Speaking of said girl…

His eyes focused on the sleeping female next to him. She was nestled in her navy blue sleeping bag, sleeping on her side in N's direction. Her long hair was tousled in all directions, a few cocoa locks resting on her cheek. She looked so vulnerably feminine, it was almost hard to believe she was the same spirited young woman who overpowered him the day before.

He continued to drink in the sight her, his face beginning to feel strangely warm. This was the first time he was this close to her without any disturbances. The morning sunlight gently touched her face, highlighting her delicate features from the shadow of her eyelashes to her shell-pink lips. Her chestnut-colored tresses acquired a golden glow under the soft light. This was Touko at her calmest, and she looked breathtakingly beautiful.

These strange palpitations in his chest and the unfamiliar heat unfurling in his face…he couldn't put his finger on them; all knowledge he's acquired over years of arduous schooling couldn't help decipher this new puzzle one bit. With outmost care and a now-pounding heart, he reached out and moved the soft tresses off her face. She stirred in response, mumbling incoherently. Her large eyes fluttered open, the azure orbs in a haze of drowsiness. She sat up slowly, stifling a wide yawn.

"Good morning…"

He smiled. "Good morning."

"You're awfully chipper this morning." his friend observed, rubbing her eyes.

"Well, yes. I am a bit excited about this new journey, I admit."

Touko covered another yawn with the back of her hand. "Whatever you had this morning, I want some. I'm not as peppy unless I have a gallon of coffee first." she chuckled.

"So, where should we head next?" he asked.

Touko took a few seconds to decide. "Hmm, I do have a promise to keep to a good friend of mine. We're going to Nuvema Town."

**-Nuvema Town-**

Touko wore a wide smile upon seeing her home from Zekrom's back, N was right next to her on Reshiram.

"Is that your hometown?" he asked.

She nodded happily. "Yep! Oh Arceus, it feels like I haven't been here in _forever_!"

Both teens had their dragons land in the outskirts of town and put them back into their Poké Balls. Touko noticed N twiddling his thumbs nervously.

"So, I'm going to end up meeting your mother?" his tone disclosed his unease. She placed a hand on his shoulder in an encouraging gesture.

"Relax, N." she comforted. "My mom is very friendly, she won't bite."

N was horrified. "She bites like a Pokémon when angered?"

Touko face-palmed herself. "Oh right, not up to speed with figures of speech yet." she gave a weak chuckle. She patted the tensed boy's shoulder lightly.

"I'm sure she'll like you. Remember, you're a good guy, N."

They strolled over to Touko's house, which stood in the middle of the small town. "Well, this is home!" she said, opening the door.

"Mom!" she called out. "I'm home!"

Instead of her mother, a flash of light blue and white flew straight at her. Touko was knocked off her feet with a startled cry, landing rather comically on her bottom.

"Oof!" Air rushed out of her lungs.

The blue bird Pokémon was on top of her, its cotton wings wrapped around her.

"Altaria!" she cried, finally catching her breath. "You knocked the wind out of me, girl!"

Male laughter broke out from behind her. Baffled, she looked over her shoulder and she couldn't believe what she was seeing: N hunched over, laughing wholeheartedly, hands over his stomach.

Butterfree broke out in her belly. _Never heard him laugh before. He looks so…carefree, like he didn't grow up the way he did, _she couldn't help but admire how it made him look even more handsome.

N's laughter died down, now wearing an amused grin. "S-Sorry," he choked out. "Your Altaria is overjoyed to see you, so she got too excited. She says she missed you a lot."

A burst of laughter passed her lips as she stroked her Pokémon's long crown feathers. "I missed you too, Altaria." She stood back up, holding her beloved friend.

"Touko, dear! Is that you, honey?" her mother's voice called from upstairs. The sound of footsteps came from the stairs. Mrs. White appeared, pausing when she saw her daughter. Tears welled up in her blue eyes.

"Oh, my baby!"

Touko felt tears of her own building up. "Hi, Mom."

Altaria got out of Touko's arms to make room for her mother. Mrs. White gave her a tight squeeze. "Oh, Touko! I was worried about you! I didn't hear from you in a while and then Bianca called me, telling me you were going to battle Team Plasma…!" she stopped jabbering once she noticed the young man standing behind her daughter.

"Oh!" she let go of Touko and straightened herself up. "I'm sorry, I didn't notice my daughter brought a guest!" she apologized.

Touko hastened to begin the introductions, unsure whether N would do it for himself or not. "Mom, this is…"

"I'm N Harmonia." He bowed to Mrs. White. "Pleased to make your acquaintance. Your daughter told me much about you."

Both women gaped at him.

_Well, may a Smeargle color me surprised, _Touko was stunned, _He's being the perfect gentleman; you wouldn't tell he grew up isolated from society._

Mrs. White beamed, obviously pleased. "Oh did she now? I'm Mrs. Emi White, pleased to meet you!" she gave her daughter a side glance that read:

"_I'm expecting a full story from you later on, young lady."_

…..

The mint-haired youth sat next to Touko in her living room while Mrs. White poured them coffee. He was amazed how identical Touko was to her mother. The older woman had the same lustrous, mocha hair, her delicate features, and her eyes…he saw Touko all over those cerulean eyes.

_Now I know who she got those intense eyes from._

Just thinking about those lovely eyes gave him that unusual feeling in his chest again.

"So, Mom," Touko looked at her mother. "Where's Pidgeot? I'm surprised he wasn't around the house."

"Oh, he's out flying. You know my dear old boy, he loves to stretch his wings."

"You have a Pidgeot?" N inquired out of interest.

Mrs. White nodded. "Why, yes! I used to be a Trainer back in Johto, and he was my first Pokémon. He's known Touko since she was born." Her eyes reflected her obvious affection for her Pokémon.

N chuckled secretly. _Like mother, like daughter._

"I'm happy to see you're OK, Touko." Mrs. White focused her attention back to the younger brunette. "Are you going to stay here for a bit?"

"Actually, I was hoping both N and I could spend the night here." she replied. "We're going to travel together, so we're going to Accumula Town to get him some gear, then spend the rest of the day here. If that's OK." Touko's cheeks began to change to a tinge of pink, which N found puzzling.

Mrs. White was quiet for a moment, making Touko's face turn pinker.

"Of course, why not!" Mrs. White was all smiles. "But, before you both head out, you should wash up and have breakfast. You both must be worn from the road." she looked at N. "You can go ahead first, N. The bathroom is up the stairs, first door on the left. Help yourself to a towel there as well."

His pulse quickened with tension, he was not used to such kindness from anyone. But, one look into Mrs. White's gentle face helped him ease up a little. With a quiet "thank you," he walked mechanically, like a robot, upstairs.

…..

_Oh shit, _Touko bit her lip in trepidation.

As soon as her mom offered the bathroom to N first, Touko knew she was in for it. Knowing her mother very well, Touko knew she had sent him upstairs to have a word with her alone. Judging from her mom's face, she wasn't angry, but rather curious about why her daughter brought home a boy other than Cheren. Once N's footsteps disappeared upstairs, her mom's blue eyes fixated on her.

"Touko White," she began. "I trust you have something to tell me?"

Knowing her mother deserved nothing less than the truth, Touko started from the beginning, but kept the story short. She told her about their first meeting in Accumula Town, their various encounters in her travels, his affiliation with Team Plasma, the reality behind the legend of the two dragons; but most importantly, she told her about N's past and how it shaped him into who he is today.

Her mom just listened, not a speck of judgment evident in her eyes.

"Wow." was all she said after Touko finished.

"Yeah." the teen nodded. "It's a lot to take in, I know." She reached across the coffee table between them and grasped Mrs. White's hands.

"But trust me, Mom, N is a good person. He deeply cares about Pokémon, I've never met _anyone _who has such a special relationship with them like he does."

The older woman gave her hand a tender squeeze, a compassionate smile gracing her features. "That's one the things I adore about you, you always try to see the good in people. Your father was like that too, you know."

Touko's eyed widened at her last comment. Her mom rarely talked about her father, she could tell it was painful for her to do so.

"Mom…"

"Touko…do you like him?"

Her question made Touko's face ignite as if Blaze had breathed on her. She released her mother's hand to stare down at her coffee cup.

"I…I don't know…" she replied softly. "I only know that I've never been this nervy around a guy."

"Give it time, my dear." Touko looked back up at her. "This is new, to both of you. Now that you've told me about him, I think the idea of you both traveling together is a great one. He does seem like a good boy, the fact that he loves Pokémon shows he's more than capable of caring for others besides himself. And he trusts you enough to let you in. Get to know him more and allow him to get to know _you_. You'll have your answer when the time is right."

Touko's flushed face lit up. _Trust Mom to deliver plenty pearls of wisdom._

Both brunettes heard a door open and close upstairs.

"Go ahead and shower, love." Mrs. White stood up. "I'll make us all breakfast; I'm sure your new friend will need an introduction to good old home cooking." She winked at her daughter.

….

N sat in the dining room, watching Mrs. White cook as Touko was taking her shower. The smell of pancakes filled the air and N's stomach started to growl loudly, embarrassing him. Mrs. White turned to look at him amusingly.

"I'm sorry." he muttered, his face a deep shade of red.

"It's quite alright." The woman laughed it off. "Touko is notorious for her loud appetite, especially for Pecha Berry pancakes."

"Are those her favorite?" the older teen asked with keen curiosity.

"Yep! She's loved them since she was a little girl." She beamed at him. "You're sure interested in my daughter, aren't you?"

N stilled, his blush darkening to a whole new level of scarlet.

Mrs. White chuckled. "I apologize. Your reaction was so endearing, I couldn't help myself."

The steel-eyed boy stayed mute.

"I don't blame you, though." her voice was full of affection. "Touko is a softhearted girl. Sometimes brash, but always means well."

A small smile made its way to N's face. "Yes, she is. She saved me with such compassion." he murmured to himself. Unknown to him, Mrs. White had heard his last comment with a hidden smile.

…..

Touko and N spent a good portion of the day in Accumula Town. Thanks to the fact that Touko was usually thrifty with her hard-earned cash, she had more than enough money to help N get the essentials for traveling: a backpack, sleeping bag, change of clothes, and a jacket for cold weather. N was resistant to let Touko pay, but she made it crystal clear she wasn't taking no for an answer. Eventually, he caved in but not before promising her to repay her later. Upon returning to Nuvema Town, it was early afternoon.

"Touko." he spoke up.

"Hmm?"

"What are we going to do once leave Nuvema Town?"

"Well, for starters, we need to get you used to being a Pokémon Trainer."

His face scrunched up into a scowl.

Noticing his nonverbal response, Touko placed her hands on her hips. "Oh no, don't even _start_ the negative remarks regarding Pokémon battling!" she warned him. "I know you're new to this, but this is a part of understanding Pokémon as well as people and you know it." she relaxed her tense pose. "Look, we'll be taking this slow, OK?"

A pregnant silence fell between the two.

Finally, N gave a slow nod. "All right, where do we begin?"

"Touko!" Bianca's cheerful voice sang.

"Hey, Touko!" Cheren's voice joined hers.

_Oh, impeccable timing! _A wide grin formed.

"I think I got a good idea!" She motioned him to follow her. "Come on!"

…..

Cheren and Touko stood facing each other, the woods next to the town was indeed the perfect setting for a battle.

"Remind me again, why am I doing this?" Cheren frowned, arms folded across his chest.

"Because you're awesome and you love me." Touko donned a mischievous grin as wide as a Meowth's. "And you know you can't resist a good old fashioned challenge from me."

"Yeah, yeah. _And_ because Bianca volunteered herself and me to become N's friends." The sullen boy grumbled.

Touko's face fell a little, a small pout puckering her lips. "He needs friends, Cheren. You know the worst things Team Plasma did derived from Ghetsis's greed, N was just a pawn."

Cheren glanced over at N, who was spectating the upcoming battle next to Bianca. "True," he sighed. "I can't be angry at him after learning the truth. And any friends of yours are friends of ours."

Cobalt eyes glittered with delight. "Thanks, Cheren, you're a wonderful friend."

Cheren smirked. "Now then," he drew out a Poké Ball. "Let's see if I can actually beat you this time."

"Oh, here we go!" Bianca squealed with excitement.

N just sat there. Touko insisted for him to observe a Pokémon battle between her and Cheren, to show him a true Pokémon battle. She said she wanted him to see how true Trainers battled, without abusing their Pokémon. His silvery gaze was fixated on the two friends about to battle. They shared a knowing smirk with each other while a jolt of excitement buzzed around them. He heard the animated chattering of their Pokémon from their Poké Balls. They were all as thrilled about the battle, especially Leviathan and Cheren's Serperior. It seemed those two had a friendly rivalry.

Touko started the battle with Gardevoir while Cheren sent out Liepard. N noted how even when Liepard had the Type advantage over Gardevoir, Touko still succeeded through a brilliant Focus Blast. The bespectacled boy conjured a Haxorus next. Touko switched Gardevoir out for Zekrom. Cheren rambled on how he would defeat her, even if she used the legendary black dragon. With a sassy smirk, Touko ordered a Dragon Pulse; Haxorus didn't stand a faint chance against the stronger dragon.

It was quite a sight to see: although Cheren wasn't up to par with Touko, his face indicated no trace of resentment. Instead, he bore a serene smile, enjoying his battle with her. The older youth saw them both encouraging their Pokémon to do their best, even when the odds seemed against them. And the way their Pokémon responded with unconditional trust, it was an eye-opening battle for him.

_So, this is what a real Pokémon battle is like, _he pondered, _Two Trainers and their Pokémon constantly supporting each other as a team. The Trainer believes in the Pokémon's strength while the Pokémon have faith in the Trainer's confidence and skill. And the two Trainers understand each other's abilities and how they care for their partners.  
_  
Bianca noticed his ardent scrutinizing of the battle.

"It's amazing how those two have changed since we began our journey." the young blonde next to him commented.

N regarded her with inquiry. "How so?"

"Cheren was a bit smug, thinking he knew everything. Sometimes, to the point he was too serious." she laughed. "While Touko was always strong-minded, but she seems to have grown even stronger. I remember seeing such example of it for the first time when she helped get my Munny back from Team Plasma."

A pang of guilt shot through N. He had forgotten that Team Plasma once stole Bianca's Munna back in Castelia City. If he had been mindful of Ghetsis's plans, the way he was running Team Plasma behind his back, Touko's friend would've been spared such sorrow. He had a lot to make up for, and this was a good way to begin.

"I'm…sorry." he said sincerely, head bowed slightly. "I'm sorry about what happened with your Munna, it must've been painful to have been forced apart."

A pair of emerald eyes twinkled, pure from resentment. "You have nothing to apologize for." she offered him a friendly smile. "It wasn't your fault they were stealing Pokémon."

The older teen relaxed. _Touko was right, Bianca is indeed easygoing._

He reverted his attention to the battle before them. Leviathan launched a strong shot of ice at Serperior, delivering the final blow. The large serpent Pokémon whined weakly, but N heard her hissing in aggravation, _One of these days, I'm going to slap that smirk off your face!_

Leviathan indeed wore a gloating sneer. _I'll love to see you try, girly!_

N chuckled to himself, _Even though they talk tough, they still share a mutual respect and affection towards each other._

Touko patted Leviathan's back. "Way to go, Leviathan! You sure showed her!"

Cheren groaned as he sent Serperior back to her Poké Ball. "We're still nowhere near your level, Touko."

"But that was a fun battle wasn't it?"

A lopsided grin formed on Cheren's face. "Yeah, it sure was…even if you did use a legendary Pokémon to beat me."

She cocked her head. "I _did _give you the option to face Altaria rather than Zekrom, but nooooo, you wanted to be the big tough man and face Zekrom."

"True. Now that I know what real strength is, I will continue to grow with my Pokémon." He smiled at her. "Thanks for helping me see that, Touko."

Touko smiled back. "Glad to hear that…" then, her smile turned impish. "And to see you're no longer parading around with a Farfetch'd's stick up your butt."

He flushed dark red. "Cork it, you brat!"

"Hey, you just lost to said 'brat!'"

N raised a questioning brow as he saw the two squabbling teenagers. "Do friends talk to each other like that?" he asked Bianca.

The blonde Trainer next to him exploded into a fit of laughter. "Yep, especially Touko and Cheren. They've been like that since we were kids." she wiped a tear away. "Usually started with Cheren acting arrogant and Touko riling him up, then the rest…well, you're seeing it now."

The mint-haired boy noted her gaze zeroed in on Cheren. "They could almost be boyfriend and girlfriend…" her voice sunk to a saddened whisper.

Her remark surprised him, Touko spoke of Bianca's sunny personality. Yet, for one brief moment, she looked at the glasses-wearing boy with sad eyes. Also, he was confused by her words.

_Boyfriend and girlfriend? What is that? Is that another type of friend?_

He made a mental note to ask Touko later.

…..

Ghetsis was in a foul mood. He sat in his chambers, within Team Plasma's newest addition: the Plasma Frigate. The Shadow Triad, under the orders of the Sages, managed to help him escape from the police shortly after the Champion handed him over. After N's defeat, about half of Team Plasma members ran for the hills. But, the other half remained to serve the new king…_him_. A knock got his attention.

"What!?" he bit out sharply.

The door opened, and a man dressed in black and purple robes entered. "My lord Ghetsis." he greeted. "We are ready to commence Operation Freeze."

"Excellent, Zinzolin. I assume Colress has made a breakthrough?"

"Yes, the legend is proven to be true. The third dragon slumbers here in Unova, it's just a matter of where."

"Then find it."

"But, my lord." Zinzolin said. "Without Lord N, how will we be able to get it on our side?"

Just thinking about the boy made the head Sage's blood boil. "We don't need that imprudent boy!" he snapped. "We _will _acquire the dragon without his help. And we will achieve our goal, no matter what the cost. Now, be gone!" he dismissed him with a harsh wave of his hand.

The other Sage bowed meekly. "As you wish."

As Zinzolin left, Ghetsis looked out the window. _Soon, I will get what I want! _His thin lips drew back into a malicious smile.

_Then, I will show that freak of a boy and that meddlesome girl the price of opposing_ _the future king of Unova!_

**Author's Note:  
A nice filler chapter. N is now living as a normal guy while learning about both Pokémon and people. How will Cheren and Bianca's feelings for each other help N and Touko understand the strangely powerful force called love? Please remember to provide some feedback, any reviews help to ensure a great story! Next chapter, the hunt for the remaining Sages begin as well as a surprise request from Alder. Stay tuned!  
_-Mistress Ness_ **


	14. A Crash Course in Relationships

**Pokémon White: The Heroine of Ideals**

_I don't own Pokémon in any form, but twists of plot, as well as made up characters, belong to my imagination. Enjoy!_

Chapter 14: A Crash Course in Relationships

After the battle and receiving her victory spoils, Touko and N were sitting in the living room back at Touko's home. Mrs. White was out on errands at Accumula Town, but promised to be home by dinnertime. Cheren and Bianca had returned to their homes to visit their parents, promising to see them both in the morning.

"Touko…what is a boyfriend and a girlfriend?" the question was asked innocently.

Touko just about choked on her Berry Juice. "W-W-What!?" she spluttered in between coughs, pounding her chest with a fist.

_Oh good grief! _a panicked voice in her head shrilled, _Where the hell did he hear this from!? So much for breaking in the world to him by getting his feet wet first…might as well chuck him into the ocean and pray for a miracle!  
_  
Steely eyes regarded her with all seriousness. "A boyfriend and a girlfriend. Bianca was talking about you and Cheren in such fashion after your battle."

Touko's coughing fit finally ceased. "Wait." she held up an index finger. "You're telling me Bia thought Cheren and I are boyfriend and girlfriend?" The very thought of it was absurd! Of all people, Bianca knew best that Touko and Cheren are like brother and sister and _not _lovers.

"No. She said you two could almost be boyfriend and girlfriend."

Touko was curious. _Why would Bianca say that? And especially to N?_

"N…did you notice anything else when she said that?"

The former king crossed his arms, deep in thought. A few minutes passed before he spoke again. "She had this expression when she looked at your friend. It was almost…sad."

_Sad face…looking at Cheren…boyfriend and girlfriend…_the gears in Touko's mind were in overdrive.

Suddenly, it clicked.

"Oh my Arceus!" she stood up abruptly, almost spilling her juice. "She _does _like him!"

"What?" N frowned, clearly at a loss. "Touko, I'm not understanding."

"Bianca!" Giddiness became her voice. "She likes Cheren!"

"Touko…" he whined. "What's a boyfriend and a girlfriend?"

Touko hesitated.

"Um…" She looked away nervously, hoping to hide the red glow that invaded her face. How in the world could she be able to explain boyfriends and girlfriends to someone who probably doesn't even have the first clue about the Pidoves and the Combees? A flicker of thought snuck into her unguarded mind: N…kissing her.

The temperature of the room suddenly spiked to infernal levels.

"Touko?" N asked with concern. "Are you OK? Your face is very red."

She still couldn't meet his eyes. "Y-Yeah! Just fine!" she stammered. She took a deep breath before continuing. _Oh Arceus, this is awkward. _"Well…a boyfriend and a girlfriend are what two people who are in a relationship called."

"A relationship? But isn't friendship a relationship too?"

"Yeah…" she said slowly. "But this one is different. The boy and the girl…" she gulped. "Like each other more than just friends."

She snuck a side glance at N, he was analyzing what she just said. "You can like a person as more than a friend?"

She bobbed her head. "Yeah, when you like someone more than a friend…" she was getting hot under the collar again.

_Easy Touko…you can do this without making an ass out of yourself! Come on, you saved the world! You can explain the difference between friends and boyfriends/girlfriends! _a nagging voice in her head hissed.

"You want to do more intimate things with them…like kissing, hugging, and stuff…"

"Wait, we hugged, Touko." N pointed out. "Does that mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Touko bit the inside of her cheek, cursing her quick tongue. She looked at him, spying a small pink tint on his cheeks.

"No, that hug was between friends. Boyfriend and girlfriend hugs are different." She may be a greenhorn when it comes to romance, but her mother did take the time to educate her on the Pidoves and Combees. She knew the basics.

"By the way, you can only _one_ have boyfriend or girlfriend. More than one would be a recipe for disaster, I promise you, complete loyalty is a biggie when you're in that kind of relationship."

N hesitated. "How so? Have you…ever been hugged by a boyfriend?"

The terra-cotta haired girl shook her head shyly. "No…" her voice was barely above a whisper. "Never had a boyfriend."

N only gawked at her incredulously.

_OOOOOOKKKKK, time for a subject change!_

"Anyways, Cheren likes Bianca as more than a friend. And now that it's confirmed that Bia returns the feeling, we'll need to get them together!" she declared.

"Why?"

"Because, that's what friends do, we help each other. Besides, if we don't give them that little push, they'll never tell each other how they feel. It's called matchmaking."

"Matchmaking…" N deliberated on the word.

A soft knock came to the door followed and Touko almost sighed loudly in relief. _Saved by the door!_

Mrs. White arrived and they all had supper, which earned more awe-filled compliments from N. Touko found his innocent joy in the littlest things, like her mom's homemade cooking, very adorable. During dinner, she could tell he was trying his hardest at participating in table conversation. Her mother helped in that aspect as well, keeping the conversations light and not prying at all.

Furthermore, she observed that N was more relaxed than earlier this morning, much to her relief. For a boy who had virtually no experience in dealing with people, he was quickly adapting. Most of the time, her mom let N ask her questions about her life back in Johto and the Pokémon she used to travel with.

_Not surprising that talking about Pokémon would be within his comfort zone, _she noted.

Time flew by, and Touko started to yawn. Her mother eyed her with amusement. "I guess we all need to get some rest." She turned to N. "Our home is small, so N, you'll sleep in Touko's room tonight. Touko dear, you'll room with me tonight."

N started to wave his hands in front of him nervously. "Please, I don't wish to be a burden. I can sleep on the couch…"

Mrs. White waved his protest off. "Oh nonsense! You're our guest, and it would be terribly impolite of us to make you sleep on the couch! Please, we insist." She looked at Touko for affirmation.

Touko took the hint and nodded. "Yeah. Please, N, it's no burden at all." She smiled at him comfortingly.

The young man caved in at the women's insistence.

…..

N followed Touko upstairs towards her room. "Thank you, Touko." he said. "And your mother too, for letting me stay with you."

The young brunette glanced back at him with an amiable smile. "Well, I couldn't let you sleep outside, now could I? You're my friend, N, it's my pleasure."

N smiled, he was still getting used to the jovial feeling of being called her friend. He felt like he's learned so much in such little time, it was an enlivening experience so far. And Touko's mother was very friendly towards him…he couldn't help wonder if he had a mother growing up, if she would've been as warm and loving as Mrs. White.

"Well, this is it." They stopped in front of a white door. A small, wooden sign painted blue hung on the doorknob. Her name was spelled out in white with light blue polka dotted letters. Touko opened the door and N took his time to inspect her bedroom, her inner sanctum. Light blue walls gave off a feeling of serenity, several pictures hanging on them. A large bed with crisp white sheets sat at a back corner of the room as other kinds of items adorned it: a desk with a PC, a TV with some strange little box connected to it, and several Poké Dolls.

"I know it's a bit plain." Touko said. "But it's comfy."

N shook his head. "No, it's perfect. The light blue color is nice." He strode over to a shelf chockfull of Poké Dolls.

"These are nice." He picked up a Pikachu doll. "Do you collect them?"

"Yeah!" his friend beamed as brightly as the sun. "My mom collected a few when she was around my age, and she gave them to me. I liked them so much, I just started collecting them."

Touko dismissed herself, going to fetch him some spare clothes, leaving N to explore the room further. He inspected the pictures; most of them were photographs of her growing up. A small girl with cocoa pigtails jumping into the ocean with a young Cheren and Bianca, she and her mom eating Casteliacones in Castelia City, her on Pidgeot's back, her holding a Charmander doll…then, one picture captivated him the most. Touko, dressed in what seemed like a uniform, alongside Cheren and Bianca in front of a large building with golden letters reading: _Striaton City Trainer Academy._

It must've been when she finished the Trainer's school,

he reached out to touch her face on the photo. What intrigued him was her smile, it radiated such vibrant joy. He had seen such a smile displayed to him once, and he found himself wanting to see more of that picturesque smile.

"That picture was our graduation day from the Trainer Academy." her voice came from behind him.

He jumped with a start, quickly withdrawing his hand from her picture. Touko walked towards him, folded clothes in her arms. Her cap was missing, and her lustrous hair was down. "Here." She handed him the clothes. "I'm sorry if they're a bit big, but they're the only men's clothes we have."

The silver-eyed teen took them with a grateful smile. "Thank you."

She turned to leave, stopping in the doorway just to say. "Goodnight, N. Sleep well."

"Goodnight, Touko."

…..

Touko was up bright and early, helping her mom make breakfast, when she heard N coming downstairs. He wore the clothes she loaned him, a black pair of pajama bottoms with a plain white shirt. His hair was untied, green tea hair tumbled all over him. It was a messy, but cute look for him.

Her mom noticed his presence as well. "Ah, good morning, N!" she greeted him cheerfully. "I hope you slept well."

He returned the gesture with a timid smile of his own. "Yes, I did, thank you. Frankly, I haven't slept that well in a very long time."

"Hope you're hungry." Touko said to him. "It's a bacon and eggs kind of morning!"

After a hearty breakfast, N was helping Mrs. White clean up when Touko heard quick knocks at the front door.

"I'll get it!" she called out to her mom as she walked over to it. A man stood at her door, dressed in a beige trench coat with dark green shirt and slacks. His jet black hair was styled neatly and his brown eyes studied her.

"Um good morning." Touko greeted. "May I help you?"

"Hello, are you Ms. Touko White?" the stranger inquired.

"Um, yes?"

Relief emerged in the man's aged face. "Ah good! You match the description he gave me! I go by the code name Looker, I work for the International Police." He dug out a badge and showed it to her. "I am in need of your help."

"Touko?" N called behind her. "Everything all right?"

"Yeah, this is Looker." she introduced the officer.

Looker's eyes lit up. "Ah ha, you must be N! He mentioned you as well."

"Um…" N appeared uncomfortable. "Who is 'he'?"

"This matter will have to be discussed privately." Looker glanced around him. "May I come in?"

Touko stepped aside, inviting him in. "Sure."

….

Mrs. White was making tea for the police officer as he, Touko, and N sat in the living room. The older man regarded Touko with serious dark eyes. "I will cut to the chase, Ms. Touko. The villain Ghetsis escaped from local police custody."

The air in the room suddenly grew dense with disbelief.

Touko's eyes turned to saucers, the shock of the news numbing her senses. _Ghetsis…escaped…?_

"How?" the last fragment of her thoughts voiced itself.

"He was being transferred to us when three strange men outfitted like ninjas broke into the facility where he was being held and disappeared with him. And his accomplices who call themselves the Sages spread out before we could get to them."

Touko peeked at N, he was speechless with distress. He was trying to keep it in check, but she could see his wider frame trembling slightly. Wanting to comfort him, she reached out and lightly lay her hand on his. He snapped out of his distraught stupor, eyed their hands, and looked back at her with a feeble grin. _"Thank you." _His grey eyes read.

The young woman focused on Looker again. "So you need us to help you catch him."

"In a nutshell, yes. Alder, the Champion of renown, recommended you because of your remarkable skills as a Trainer. Are you willing to help me?"

Before Touko could reply, N stood up. "Yes," he answered with utmost seriousness. "_We _will help you catch them."

The petite brunette gaped at N. "N, are you sure?"

His resolve burned brightly in his eyes, turning them into molten steel. "Yes. I'm partially responsible for this mess in the first place. So, I feel like it's my responsibility to help you as well. Friends help each other." His last words echoed Touko's.

Her face erupted in an uplifting smile. "Thanks, N." Her cobalt eyes shifted to the police officer.

"All right, we will be happy to help."

The middle-aged man nodded. "Thank you both very much." He dug into his trench coat pocket and pulled out a small, folded piece of paper. "This is my Xtransceiver number. Please contact me as soon as you find any one of them, and I will respond immediately." He stood up and bowed to them. "Please thank your mother for her hospitality. I will see you both soon."

And with that, he left.

….

After packing their things and N receiving an Xtransceiver from Mrs. White, the two teens were standing at the entrance to Route 1.

"So, where should we head first?" N asked.

Touko cradled her chin with a hand in thought. "Well…"

"Touko! N! Wait up!" Bianca's chipper tone reached their ears.

They both shifted their bodies towards her voice and saw both her and Cheren running towards them, carrying their gear.

"What's going on, you two?" Cheren asked. "We were just about to come see you when we saw some guy leave your house. Everything OK?"

"Ghetsis has escaped and the remaining Sages are at large." N explained.

Bianca's cheerful facet turned into a fearful frown. "Oh dear Arceus!" she gasped.

Cheren's eyes were so wide, they almost became bigger than his glasses. "That's impossible!" he cried.

"Believe it." Touko commented. "That man works with the International Police and he needed our help in catching Ghetsis and the Sages. N and I are heading out to look for him."

"Take us with you." Cheren stepped forward. "We can help too."

Bianca also stepped up, nodding in agreement. "Yes, we want to help you both."

Touko and N looked at each other before the brunette Trainer concurred. "OK guys, that means we are starting from where we last left off. After Opelucid City is Lacunosa Town, that's where we'll begin our search."

….

Moments later, they were in the air, heading to Opelucid City. Cheren rode with N on Reshiram while Touko and Bianca rode with Zekrom. Her blonde friend was as excited as a child at a Casteliacone stand.

"This is amazing!" she squealed joyfully. "Are you sure Zekrom doesn't mind me riding on its back?"

_Any trusted friend of yours, Princess, is under my protection as well. _The dark dragon vowed.

Touko chuckled. "Zekrom's fine with you, Bia. Don't worry about that."

Bianca held on onto her hat. "So, why did you insist on me flying with you, Touko?"

Touko braced herself for the conversation she was about to initiate. _Since we have a few hours before reaching Opelucid City, might as well…_

"Bianca…" her tone was soft with the gravity of the topic in mind. "You like Cheren, don't you?"

The flaxen-haired teen froze like a statue.

A brief silence fell between the two girls.

"…Where did you hear that?" was her quiet response.

"N talked to me about what you said about Cheren and I. You should've known that he wouldn't keep a secret, he's too honest for that. You know better than anyone in all Unova that to me, Cheren is the brother I never had."

Bianca said nothing.

"Bia…" Touko laid a hand on her stiff shoulder. "Please talk to me, I'm one of your best friends. Do you have feelings for him?"

After what seemed like endless minutes, Bianca gradually looked back at her, her pastel face sporting a roseate hue. Her expression confessed it all.

"You _do_ like him."

Her response was a light as the wind. "I…I _love_ him."

Touko's heart leapt with joy. _I knew it! _"Oh Bianca! Since when?"

"Our final year at the Trainer Academy."

_And we started traveling about seven months after graduation…_"That's almost two years! Bia, why haven't you told him how you feel?"

The typically-lively blonde hid her eyes under her large, green hat. "Because I'm afraid, Touko…" Touko noticed her lip quivering. "If he rejects me, it'll change our friendship for the worst. I don't stand out in a faceless crowd, I'm not as strong or as beautiful as you. Sometimes…sometimes I wish I was more like you."

The azure-eyed lass was dismayed to listen her close friend referring herself in such a negative sense. "_Bianca!_" her sharp tone made her friend flinch. "Don't bring yourself down like that!"

Noticing her reaction, Touko forced herself to breathe deeply to calm down. "Look," her tone softened. "You don't need to be like me, Bianca. You're wonderful just as you are!"

Bianca gazed back up at her, her leaf-green eyes brilliant with a tinge of optimism. "You think so?"

She gave her shoulder a reaffirming squeeze. "I know so! Besides…" she let out a snigger. "Even if I didn't see Cheren as a brother, he's not my type. He and I are too much alike, we would drive each other insane to the point I would want to send him flying to the moon."

The small blonde giggled, Touko took it as a good sign.

"So," she muttered timidly. "You think I should confess to Cheren."

"Yes, and as soon as the opportunity presents itself." Touko advised her. "If there's a girl in all Unova who can keep his conceited butt in line, it's you Bianca."

While the girls were chatting, the boys were having a hard time sparking a conversation. The silence between them was heavier than a Snorlax.

Both of them were back to back on Reshiram and N had never felt so discomforted. Even though he could tell the dark-haired boy didn't hold any resentment against him anymore, they still aren't exactly on friendliest terms. Not to mention, Cheren gave off the same vibe as a Liepard having a bad day, one wrong move and you get scratched up.

But, the continuous silence was starting to get to the older teenager. He steeled himself mentally and reached out to the other young man. "Do you see Touko as a girlfriend?"

Wrong move.

N felt the boy's back stiffen, a low swear grumbling under his breath. "Of course not!" he retorted. "Touko is like a sister to me!"

"Sorry…" N apologized weakly. "Your other friend Bianca thought you and Touko seemed like boyfriend and girlfriend."

The raven-haired teen halted.

"She…told you that?" the catch in his voice caused N to glance back at him. The spectacled boy's face was as red as a Darmanitan's hide, all the way to his ears. N was a bit taken back by his unusually shy expression, it was a sharp contrast from his characteristic stern look.

"I don't know why she thinks that." Cheren muttered. "Damn, why hasn't she noticed that I love her?"

"So, Touko was right."

"I guess she told you."

N gave a brief nod. "Well, you know, a Swoobat courts another Swoobat using sound waves from its snout."

A few seconds of stillness followed.

"What's your point?" he asked.

"Tell her how you feel."

A dry chuckle came out of Cheren. "You sound like Touko, though she usually follows that with a snarky quip." he let out a loud sigh. "But, you're both right…maybe I _will _emit my own courting sound wave for that other Swoobat, once we catch those Sages."

N smiled to himself. They still weren't as good friends as he and Touko are, but he felt that he just got a positive mark with another friend.

**-Lacunosa Town-**

By the time they arrived, it was high noon. The little town, with its small population, was mainly used as a rest stop for traveling Trainers. And Lacunosa Town profited splendidly from such business with its numerous small motels, B&amp;B's, and cafés set up throughout its levels. Small groups of people were bustling around, going to the Pokémon Center to grabbing lunch at a café.

"So, where do we begin?" N asked Touko.

The blue-eyed Trainer shrugged a shoulder. "Well, might as well ask the locals. The Sages just won't come out at beck and call, so we'll need to find any hints of Team Plasma activity."

"Good idea." Cheren agreed. "We'll split into pairs."

Liking where this was heading, Touko smiled. "Sounds good! N will come with me and Bia, you'll tag with Cheren." She grabbed N's arm and tugged him along in a hurry.

"You're doing that matchmaking thing aren't you?" N raised a light-green brow at her as he followed her lead.

Touko laughed. "Oh yeah, you got it! Now…let us go find some…"

"HELP!" The piercing voice of a child cut her off. Both teens sharply turned their heads towards the sound.

"Where did that come from?" N looked around.

"I don't know." Touko joined him in the search.

"Please, help! She stole my Lillipup!" the voice cried out in despair.

Touko pointed to the lower levels of the town. "It came from below over there! N, let's go!"

They both hurried down the stone stairs leading to the lower floor of the town. A few feet ahead, a small boy was curled up into a ball, sobbing wretchedly. The mere sight of him made Touko's heart heavy with compassion. They approached the boy slowly, and Touko knelt down to the child's eye level.

"Hey." her hand was a feather-light touch on the crying child's shoulder. "What's your name, little man?"

The sobbing quieted down and the boy looked up at her, his large brown eyes full of tears. "C-Cohen." He sniffled.

Touko offered him a gentle smile. "I'm Touko and this is my friend, N." she gestured to her green-haired companion. "What happened, Cohen?"

"M-My Lillipup, Lady…" he sobbed. "A woman dressed all weird stole her!"

Anger began to swirl inside the brunette. "Was she…dressed like a medieval knight?"

Hiccupping, the boy nodded.

"It's Team Plasma, no doubt." N affirmed her suspicion. "Cohen…" he regarded the boy with nothing but placidness. "Did you see in which direction she went?"

Cohen stood up, drying his tears. "Yeah, I'll show you. Follow me." He ran off up the stairs.

On the northeastern part of the town's walls, Touko, N, and their young companion were still searching for the thief.

"Where is that woman!?" Touko gritted her teeth.

"I don't see her in this direction." N said.

Cohen looked around and out of the corner of his eye, he saw the female grunt running towards a corner house. "There! There!" he cried, pointing in her direction. "There she is!"

Touko tugged at N's arm. "Let's follow her!"

The trio pursued the thief into the stone corner house. "Wait." Touko said, looking down at Cohen. "Cohen…this thief may not be alone, so I want you to stay right behind us, got it?"

The little boy nodded furiously. "Yes, ma'am."

…..

N admired Touko's compassion. She not only reached out to the weeping child, but managed to quickly earn his trust and was now making his safety her priority. It was remarkable to see how much she cared for a stranger, especially when they're in need. As much as he was respecting her courage, he felt that foreign need to ensure her safety overcome his mind.

_No matter what, I'll make sure she is safe. We will succeed in retrieving the boy's Lillipup, _he vowed to himself.

"Ready?" Touko spoke, her cobalt eyes alive with the burning flames of anticipation.

He tightened his hand around the Saturn-shaped charm he wore around his neck. "Ready when you are."

Touko stealthily wrapped her slender fingers around the bronze doorknob and turned it slowly. The door creaked open, inside was dimly it. Two Team Plasma grunts snickered to each other.

"You should've seen that kid's face when I took his Pokémon from him, he began bawling like a baby!" the female gloated.

Her words were like poison to N, irrational fury started to consume his mind. He understood what the boy was going through, the feeling of having his cherished friend wrenched from him. Like he was forcibly separated from his Pokémon friends in the woods when Ghetsis entered his life…segments of that memory sped through his mind…

His friends Darmanitan, Swoobat, and Zorua in the forest.

The overshadowing figure, claiming to his father.

His beloved friends' panicked faces as N was hauled from Darmanitan's arms by a grunt.

Their cries of pain as they were beaten into submission when they tried to reach out to him.

The tears that blurred his sight, the sorrow that firmly gripped his young heart.

The emotions from that day, long-buried within his conscious, struck him as hard as a bullet train. N's breathing quickened in utter pain.

A delicate touch to his hand broke the spell. Blinking, he looked at the girl next to him. Although she was silent, her cerulean eyes told him everything he needed to know: _"It's OK, I'm here."_

And that's all he needed at that moment of helplessness: her unconditional care.

His hand rested ever so lightly on hers, giving her his thanks silently.

Nodding, Touko confronted the two grunts. "You know what people call those that steal from children? Pitiful."

The two grunts' malicious laughter died down, glowering at them. "What the hell do you want, brat?" The female spat.

"Oh, just the Pokémon you stole from my little friend here." she nodded towards Cohen, "…And any other Pokémon you have stolen."

"Dream on, girl!"

With one fluid movement, a Poké Ball was in Touko's hand. "Tough, I have a few friends that may just change your mind."

N felt the tension between the two grunts and his friend. It was clear the grunts would both use their Pokémon against Touko's and while she could more than handle them on her own, he felt that protective urge rising in him once more. He glanced down at the Poké Balls sitting on his belt, hearing the whispers of his Pokémon within them.

_Help her and the child._

We can do this!

We'll follow your lead, Master N.

But, Zorua's voice touched him the deepest.

_Let us aid you, friend. Trust us, we can change this child's world._

Change his world…he remembered expressing a different version of those words when he lost to Touko. "_It's not by rejecting different ideas, but by accepting different ideas that the world creates a chemical reaction. This is truly the formula for changing the world."  
_  
But in order to change the world, he had to change his own first…and to do so, he had to embrace the idea that Pokémon and humans help each other, and protect each other. And his Pokémon _want _help him protect Touko and retrieve Cohen's Lillipup. His hand circled around Zoroark's Poké Ball, it was time to start the transformation.

He reached out with his free arm and touched Touko's shoulder, causing the girl to halt and meet his eyes. "N?" Surprise flickered in her eyes.

"You're not doing this alone." he said. "I will help you get the stolen Pokémon back."

Her mouth opened slightly, her shock escalating to a new level.

"Wait, I know you!" the female minion pointed at him. "You're our lord N!"

Her male companion glowered at him. "You chose to abandon Team Plasma for _that_ Trainer!?"

He stared them down, his determination solidifying. "I am no longer the king of Team Plasma, I am now a Trainer who is going to do the right thing and take back the Pokémon you had no right to steal!"

"N…" Touko's faint voice echoed her astonishment.

The former king didn't waste another second. "Go, Zoroark!"

Following his lead, his petite friend released her Pokémon. "Go, Leviathan!"

Both their Pokémon appeared in front of them, snarling at their foes.

"Go! Toxicroak!"

"Go, Carnivine!" The grunts unleashed their Pokémon.

N glanced at Touko. "Ready?"

Her reply was a small smirk. "Lead the way, my friend."

Her confidence in him gave him more strength. "Zoroark, use Flamethrower on Toxicroak!"

"Leviathan, hit that Carnivine with X-Scissor!"

The dark fox Pokémon opened his jaws and launched a stream of flames at the poison dart frog opponent as Touko's sea lion unsheathed its seamitars and sped to Carnivine on two legs. In unison, Carnivine was slashed with in a crisscross cut and Toxicroak was bathed in flames. Both grunts paled as they saw their Pokémon knocked out with that one hit.

Leviathan and Zoroark growled at them. N took one step forward. "Now, give the boy back his Pokémon." his voice was low with warning. His Zoroark bared his fangs at them to accentuate the threat.

Cursing, the female grunt took out a Poké Ball and dropped it to the floor. It popped open, revealing a brown puppy Pokémon with oval brown eyes. The pup sniffed around and spied Cohen behind N and Touko, causing his little tail to wag fiercely. With a happy bark, it scuttled to the little boy.

"Lady!" Cohen cried, receiving his Pokémon with open arms.

N wasn't finished with the lackeys. "Now, what about the other stolen Pokémon?" he questioned.

The male grunt held up his hands. "We got no more, we swear! All the other Trainers were too strong to snag their Pokémon!"

"Then…" Touko was right next to N, hand on her hip. "Well take some information then, where are the Sages?"

The woman glared daggers at her. "Like hell we'll tell you!"

Leviathan roared loudly, making the female grunt flinch. "Let's try that again." Touko's soft tone turned frigid. "Where…are…the…Sages?"

The man began to sweat. "W-We don't know where all of them are! But we do know the location of two of them! They can lead you to the rest!"

"Where are these two Sages?"

"Sage Gorm is at the Dreamyard and Sage Bronius is in Chargestone Cave."

N and Touko shared a look. "You think he's telling the truth?" she asked him.

"Yes," he nodded. "They're both afraid of your Leviathan, and with good reason too. Leviathan is saying that if they aren't being truthful, he would freeze them."

The medieval-clad underlings' faces turned ashen.

"Fine," she eyed them. "Now get your Pokémon and get the hell out of here! Don't let us see your faces around here again!"

With astounding speed, the two withdrew their Pokémon and scrambled out of the house. With that ordeal finally over, N turned around to see Cohen laughing merrily as he hugged his Lillipup tight.

"Oh, Lady!" his eyes were welling up again. "I'm so happy you're OK! I missed you, I was so worried about you!"

The little Pokémon licked the boy's tears away as a token of consolation.

N got down on one knee to face Cohen. "I'm glad you and your Pokémon were reunited." he smiled at him. The brown-eyed child let go of his Pokémon to throw his small arms around N's neck; the silver-eyed Trainer stiffened in place.

"Thank you!" he exclaimed. "Thank you for helping return my friend."

A powerful sense of contentment surged through him, which was totally outlandish. He had truly helped someone for the first time in his life and it felt…wonderful to have made such a positive change. With abundant joy, he awkwardly wrapped his arms around the child. He dared himself to look up at Touko, and saw tears of her own shining in her eyes while beaming down at him with praise. His joy grew stronger; he was finally changing his world, one step at a time.

**Author's Note:  
So, the search begins, and N finally connected with another person besides Touko! I figured while N may be a novice with his interactions, he is educated, so it's safe to assume he would be a quick-study. And, yes there is a touch of dualrivalshipping in this story! Within the next chapter or two, Alder will finally make his request to Touko. Please continue to review, feedback is always welcome! Till next chapter, loves!  
_-Mistress Ness_**


	15. The Sage Hunts and a Champion's Request

**Pokémon White: The Heroine of Ideals**

_I don't own Pokémon in any form, but twists of plot, as well as made up characters, belong to my imagination. Enjoy!_

Chapter 15: The Sage Hunts and a Champion's Request

After bidding farewell to Cohen and Lady, Touko rang Cheren through her Xtransceiver. It only rang once before her friend picked up. "Touko? Any findings?" was his greeting.

"Yeah, we got leads on two of the Sages. One's at the Dreamyard while the other is at Chargestone Cave."

His face was solemn for a moment, as if in deep thought. "Touko, you and N head to Chargestone Cave while Bianca and I will head for the Dreamyard."

Her brow creased, an uneasy sensation settling in the pit of her stomach. "Cheren…"

"I know what you're going to say, Touko" he cut her off with a shake of his head. "But you know it is a more effective strategy if we split up and catch each Sage."

Touko nipped the pad of her thumb; she knew Cheren had a valid point. But, she couldn't help but worry for her friends. She didn't want anything bad to happen to them.

Sensing her worry, he gave her a tiny, teasing smirk. "Now, is tough-cookie Touko worried about little old us?"

She was not amused. "Of course I'm worried, you jackass!" she snapped. "Who knows what these bastards are scheming as we speak!"

Cheren's face softened. "Touko, we'll be OK. I'll protect Bianca, I swear on my life."

She knew Cheren was no weakling; he had grown stronger, and he can protect himself and Bianca. Besides, she knew there was nothing she could say to change his mind. She blew out a resigned sigh. "Fine, you win. But promise me you'll ring the minute things get too crazy."

"I promise, Mom." With a hearty laugh, he hung up.

"Brat." She murmured under her breath.

"They'll be fine, Touko." N assured her. "I watched him battle you, he can hold his own. I'm sure Bianca will be OK too."

The young woman flashed him an appreciative smile. "Thanks, N. Since they have the Dreamyard covered, we are heading to Chargestone Cave."

….

N and Touko flew on Reshiram to Chargestone Cave, the smaller girl riding in front of him. The afternoon sun was beginning its descent into nightfall, decorating the sky pink, orange, and red. N was spellbound by the beauty of the scenery before them. "This is quite a view." he commented.  
"Sure is." she agreed. "I think it even beats the view from the Ferris wheel."  
"I beg to differ."  
"Oh? Why is that?"  
"Because that was the first sunset I saw with you."  
He felt her still, murmuring something about suave, innocent boys.

**-Chargestone Cave-**

The white noise from the humming of static electricity danced in the air as the soft, blue glow of the magnetic stones served as series of nightlights. "I still can't get over how pretty this place is." Touko said in amazement.

N touched a floating stone, watching it drift around them. "I concur that sentiment."

The brunette girl sent out Ampharos, her easy-going Pokémon squealed happily upon seeing her. She grinned as she caressed his golden fur. "Hi there, buddy. Care to light our way?"

With a cheerful holler, the red orb at the end of his tail started to glow brightly.

"Shall we?" she winked at N.

"Of course, let's find Sage Bronius."

As they explored every nook and cranny of Chargestone Cave, they met a few Trainers eager for a challenge. Touko encouraged N to accept the challenges not only as a way to hone his skills as a Trainer, but also interact with the other Trainers. This time around, N wasn't as hesitant to enter the battles, much to Touko's surprise. His first opponent was an Ace Trainer who had an Archen. N used his Carracosta's Aqua Jet to seal his victory. The next opponents, two Pokémon Rangers, challenged both Touko and N with their Stoutlands. Touko called on Gardevoir and N sent out Zoroark, both Pokémon knew a Fighting-type move. Both of them called for their Pokémon's Focus Blast, the two attacks obliterating the canine Pokémon. As Touko watched N battle more Trainers, she couldn't help but swell with pride. N's confidence was growing, and she could tell the barriers he had erected between himself and the world were slowly crumbling.

She kept remembering Lacunosa Town, how N stood up to the two grunts so valiantly and the way he connected with little Cohen. She recalled how nervous he looked when Cohen hugged him, it was plain as day that N wasn't accustomed to such simple signs of affection. But, upon seeing him return the child's hug, even if it was done rather awkwardly, it touched her deeply. Ghetsis was very wrong about N lacking a heart, the gray-eyed boy had a heart as big as anyone else…he just had to realize it.

They reached the lowest level in the cave, where they spied a person standing at the edge of a steep hill. "Could that be him?" Touko pointed to the distant figure.

N shrugged. "Don't know, let's get closer."

The person became more defined, his robes were long and two-toned with gold and brown, and his tall hat bore the Team Plasma emblem. His thick, snow-white mustache curved along with his mouth into a crude sneer.

"Ah, my former lord N." he bowed to him mockingly before glowering at Touko. "And the little Trainer who defied Team Plasma."

N's expression was blank. "Hello, Sage Bronius."

"When I saw you in Castelia City, I did not care about your existence then. Here in the Chargestone Cave, Ghetsis tested your ability, and you exceeded every expectation he had of you." The elder Sage eyed Touko with his cold, obsidian eyes. "Once more, we will test you to learn what it is you are. Team Plasma, come out!"

On his cue, two female grunts were suddenly next the two teenagers.

"How the hell?" Touko gasped.

"They must've followed us." N speculated.

"By the look of things, that Sage will not come quietly." Touko adjusted her hat. "How about we use some other methods of persuasion?"

_Certainly, _Zekrom's voice resonated in their minds. _Let me fight for you._

Allow me to assist you both in your battle,

Reshiram chimed in.

"Looks like our dragon friends are more than willing to enlist in those other methods of persuasion you speak of." N unclipped the Poké Ball from his belt.

"More like itching to flex some legendary muscle."

Zekrom's amusement rolled through her, causing her to grin.

"Enough!" barked the elderly man. "Get them both!"

The two women saluted him before sending their two Pokémon, Watchog and Liepard.

"Zekrom, I choose you!"

"Reshiram, it's your turn!"

Both legendary dragons towered over the smaller Pokémon, and the Team Plasma members instantly paled. Sage Bronius snapped. "Just because you two have the dragons of legend, doesn't mean you can defeat us! Grunts, I ordered you to get them!"

One female grunt snapped to attention. "Y-Yes, sir! Liepard, use Bite!"

The other followed suit. "Watchog, Slam!"

The Pokémon charged at them.

"Zekrom, meet Liepard's attack with a Dragon Pulse!"

"Reshiram, counter Watchog with Dragon Claw!"

Zekrom and Reshiram flapped their enormous wings, soaring out of Liepard and Watchog's range at the last second. The dark dragon opened its mouth, launching a thick stream of teal-colored energy as the white dragon bolted back to Watchog with claws producing a rosy light. Both attacks struck in flawless synchronization, throwing the now-weakened foes against a mass of electric-charged stones.

"Sage Bronius, sir!" one of the women wailed. "They're too strong!"

"They knocked out my poor Liepard!" the other shrieked.

"Enough!" the Sage growled at them. "You still got one more Pokémon in your person, use them to beat those two! NOW!"

"Yes, Sage." The women gulped, recalling their Pokémon.

"Go, Scrafty!"

"Go, Garbodor!" A bipedal, lizard-looking Pokémon along with another that had the appearance of an oversized garbage bag appeared in front of their Trainers.

"Hmm." Touko eyed them in deep concentration. "What do for this one?"

_Combine our powers. _Reshiram said to her.

"What?" N heard it too.

_Reshiram's Fusion Flare and my Fusion Bolt can be used right next to each other to double our power, _Zekrom explained. _If one of us one of those moves first, the other's attack will increase in power._

"Oh!" Touko grasped what the two dragons were telling them. "It's a Battle Combo maneuver!"

"Huh?" N was at a loss.

"Follow my lead." She regarded him earnestly. "N, do you trust me?"

He didn't hesitate, not even for a microsecond. "Yes."

His straightforward answer heartened her. "OK, direct Reshiram to attack with its Fusion Flare. Then, I'll have Zekrom exert his Fusion Bolt to finish the job."

"You got it. Reshiram, use your Fusion Flare!" The snow-white dragon's engine tail started to radiate blazingly, tongues of fire protruding out of its gray bands. Its soft blue eyes quickly turned crimson, opening its jaws to create a large, flaming sphere. With a mighty roar, it shot the fiery volley at Garbodor.

"Zekrom, follow that with Fusion Bolt!"

The back dragon's turbine tail, along with the glowing outlines on its body, released a strong, blue radiance. Numerous blue arcs of electricity flickered around it, creating a force field. Pale blue shockwaves swirled around the force field as Zekrom hovered over Scrafty. The static electricity enhanced the effect of the glowing rocks in the cave, making Touko and N's hair stand up. Then, it discharged a vicious blue thunderbolt down at its opponent. Upon touching the ground, a massive explosion of dust mixed with tiny sparks of electricity erupted. N quickly draped his arms around Touko's smaller frame, holding her steady against the whiplash, as Reshiram positioned itself behind the two heroes as a safety net.

Seconds later, the dust cloud thinned out, and Touko was flabbergasted by the demonstration the dragons' combined force. "Holy…" her voice trailed off.

"Yeah." N was just as stunned.

Both female lackeys were sweating profusely as they recalled their fainted Pokémon, and the Sage gaped at them with terrified eyes.

Remembering the reason for their battle, Touko cleared her throat and scowled at the panicking Sage. "Now, sir, you tested us and we won. Where are the other Sages?"

The man's pale face turned as white as a sheet. "I only know that Giallo is in Twist Mountain and Ryoku is at the Relic Castle with the two goddesses!"

A sharp gasp made Touko look at her companion; his face was tight with anxiety. "Touko…we need to go to Relic Castle." The bone-chilling fear highlighting his voice was all the reason she needed to agree.

Nodding her consent, she turned on her Xtransceiver and called Looker.

…..

Looker and some police officers appeared before them in the blink of an eye, with a Drowzee next to him. Watching Sage Bronius and the two grunts being escorted out of the cave while Touko was talking to Cheren through her Xtransceiver, N was restless with worry. Despite everything that had happened the past few days, he hadn't thought about what befell the doting goddesses after the fall of Team Plasma. Guiltiness assailed him along with shame. Concordia and Anthea…the two people that made his solitude somewhat bearable growing up.

"N." He felt her concern through her touch on his arm. "Is Bronius talking about Anthea and Concordia?"

"Yes. Please, Touko, we must go there now."

"Understood."

**-Relic Castle-**

They reached the abandoned castle within minutes, thanks to Reshiram and Zekrom's Mach-speed flying. "Where do you think they are?" Touko asked, putting Zekrom back in its ball.

N took a moment to consider the options. "If Sage Ryoku was to find a place well out of the police's reach, I would say the lowest floor. It is difficult enough to get to."

"Fortunately for us, I know the way." His brunette friend comforted him. "Follow me!"

Because it was now nightfall, no Trainers were in sight inside the castle, much to N's relief. He wanted to rescue his sisters as soon as possible. After going through some stairs and quicksand pits, they stopped at a room with two more quicksand holes.

"Are you ready, N?" she asked. "Once we go through, we'll be reaching the lowest floor."

The mint-haired youth nodded once. "Yes, let's hurry."

She patted him on the back. "Remember to close your eyes and hold your breath." she joked.

To N, falling through quicksand is certainly not a pleasant experience. Landing hard on his behind, he groaned in discomfort. "Are we here?" he coughed out.

Touko coughed next to him. "Yeah." she stood slowly. The lowest level had two doors on either end. "So, which door should we take?"

N looked at both doors, trying to make a choice. Suddenly, a faint whisper caught his attention. It was faint, but it felt familiar. Acting on instinct, he walked closer towards the sound, leading to the door on the right.

_Please, my beloved friend Concordia, do not fret. _The whisper of a female Pokémon.

_Concordia's Gardevoir! _Realization sank in.

"Touko, there're this way!" he sprinted toward the door.

"OK!" he heard her call out behind him, her footsteps quickening to a run.

In the chamber, Sage Ryoku had his back turned to them. Behind him were the goddesses of Love and Peace, now donning more casual clothing, shifting their feet uneasily. Their two Pokémon, Gothitelle and Gardevoir, stood next to them. He could hear the worried voices of their Pokémon.

"Concordia, Anthea!" he exclaimed.

They turned around, their faces brightened with relief.

"Lord N!" Anthea clasped her hands together.

"We're so happy you're alright." Joyful tears swam in Concordia's golden eyes.

Sage Ryoku also turned on his heel, facing them as well. His aged face bore a dark grimace. "You!" he pointed an accusing finger at Touko and N. "You have no business being here!"

"On the contrary," Touko spoke up next to him and gestured to both goddesses with one hand. "We do some business being here. We're here for them…" Her face was stony, but N could feel her tension seething beneath the surface. "And for you."

"Why are you here?" N asked the Sage.

"I was planning to catch the Pokémon called Volcarona that lives in this Relic Castle and present it to Ghetsis as a token of my undying loyalty to him, once he got all of us together again." He eyed the goddesses' Gardevoir and Gothitelle. "And I was going to use the goddesses' Pokémon to help me succeed in my task."

The former king was repulsed by his response. "Pokémon are not objects, Sage! Especially to be given to people like my father, who only desires to use them for complete control!"

"Silence!" the man hissed at him. "You're no longer my king, so I do not have to heed your words! I _will_ get what I seek!" He took a step towards the goddesses with eyes full of malice.

Touko quickly drew two Poké Balls. "Oh no, you don't! Leviathan and Blaze, protect them!"

The dragon-looking Pokémon and his sea lion comrade emerged in front of the two women, their eyes spitting fire.

"Are you challenging me, Trainer?" The Sage's lips twisted into a spiteful sneer.

"You know it." the girl bit back.

"No." Everyone turned towards him. N stepped in front of Touko, Poké Ball in hand. "Touko, I will take care of him. Please watch over Concordia and Anthea in my stead."

Azure eyes stared at him dubiously. "N, are you…?"

"Please, Touko." he insisted. "Do you trust me?"

Like he had done before, Touko didn't hesitate. "I do."

He smiled down at her. "Then, please watch over them for me. Just in case Sage Ryoku isn't alone here."

"Lord N." Concordia's tone was full of worry.

He watched Touko reach out and lightly pat her shoulder. "He'll be just fine. Please, stand over here with me and my Pokémon. We'll keep you all safe."

Following his friends' lead, the goddesses and their Pokémon hurried behind N.

The steel-eyed boy regarded his opponent. _I can't let him get his hands on Volcarona at any cost! And he will never come near the goddesses again._

"Interesting," said the Sage, "I am to battle the once-revered king of Team Plasma. Do you think you can defeat me, boy? I taught you a lot of what you know."

N could tell he was trying to bait him into doubting himself. "That may be true, but I have picked up a few new things."

"We shall see. Go, Tyranitar!" A large bipedal, dinosaurian Pokémon with a green, armor-like hide emerged in front of the Sage. Its dark eyes bore into N's, it was more than ready to fight.

N knew which of his friends would help. "Carracosta, go!" The prehistoric turtle Pokémon made his appearance beside N.

_Fear not, friend, _his voice rang in his head, _I will take care of him!_

"I believe you will, Carracosta. I have faith in you_._"N stroked his Pokémon's rock-hard shell.

"Tyranitar, use Earthquake!" The armored dinosaur lifted a large foot and stamped it into the ground, sending shockwaves and making the ground crack under him.

"Carracosta, use your Aqua Jet to dodge and attack!" Torrents of water surrounded Carracosta's body and he propelled himself up into the air before the effects of Earthquake reached him.

"What!?" The Sage bellowed in shock.

Carracosta then took a dive at Tyranitar, slamming his body into him and sent him flying past Sage Bronius. As Carracosta landed on his feet, Tyranitar crashed against the wall, leaving a large crater.

"Keep it up, Carracosta!" N encouraged his friend. "Use Waterfall!" A pillar of water erupted from the sandy ground beneath the dazed Tyranitar, shooting him upwards to the ceiling. With a harsh bellow, the large turtle jumped into the torrent and rode the tide to his foe. With brute force, he smashed his head into Tyranitar's exposed belly, shooting him out of the torrent and back into the ground.

"Way to go, N!" he heard Touko cheer loudly behind him.

_That was an impressive strategy, _Carracosta said, _You've changed, Master N._

The Sage's Tyranitar lay on the ground, out cold. With a loud curse, the Sage withdrew the fainted Pokémon. "So, you have changed your tactics a bit." He bit out. "Let us see how you handle this." He produced another Poké Ball. "Get him, Tauros!"

"Mooo!" A bull Pokémon with three gray bumps on its forehead showed itself, its three tails whipping the air viciously.

"Tauros, Sunny Day!" The elderly Sage commanded. The three bumps on Tauros's head glowed white and it shot a beam of light into the ceiling, making the chamber brighter.

N made his move. "Carracosta, Stone Edge!"

Several sharp stones lifted off the ground and floated around Carracosta before he launched them like throwing knives at his foe.

"Sand-Attack!" Using his hooves, the bull Pokémon kicked up a huge dust veil around itself. The stones disappeared into the dust, but nothing happened.

N narrowed his eyes warily. "What's going on?" he called out to Carracosta.

_I don't know, Master, I cannot see him._

"Solar Beam!"

N's eyes widened upon hearing the command. "Carracosta, dodge!" But, due to the Sand-Attack, the large turtle Pokémon didn't know which direction the attack would come from. Before he could react, a strong beam of white light shot out of the dust cloud and struck him straight in the chest. The intensity of the blast knocked him off balance and hurled him back to N's feet, subdued by the super-effective attack.

Panic seized the young man. "Carracosta!" he cried as leaned over his friend. His Carracosta just lay limp, downright comatose. His brows creased into a dark glare, which he directed right at the smirking Sage.

"Not so confident are you, boy?" he jeered.

N stood back up and withdrew his fainted Carracosta. "It's not over, Sage." He unclipped another ball from his belt. "Zoroark, go!"

The dark fox Pokémon hissed at Tauros, obviously angry for his fallen comrade. Sensing his Pokémon's tension, N gently stroked his crimson and black-tipped mane.

"I understand you're angry, friend." His collected tone accompanied his light strokes. "But, we must not act wholly on this anger. We will win, if we think it through."

Zoroark looked at him for a split moment before huffing in agreement. _Understood, I will follow your lead…as always._

"Enough of this!" Sage Bronius snapped. "Tauros, Take Down!" With a loud moo, Tauros charged headfirst at Zoroark.

"Zoroark, jump over him!" His partner dashed towards Tauros. Right before impact, he somersaulted over the charging bull. "Focus Blast!"

A pale blue orb of energy began to form between Zoroark's paws, putting all of his energy into it. He took the orb into one paw and raised above his head, taking aim at Tauros. With a snarl, he pitched it down to his foe, hitting his mark. The blue sphere struck Tauros's unguarded back, creating a powerful blast of dust that engulfed the whole room. Zoroark landed with poise in front of N once more, lips drawn back into a silent snarl while Tauros gave a weak moo before collapsing.

"NO!" the Team Plasma Sage howled in fury.

"It's over, Sage Bronius." N declared. "Nowhere to run now."

Rapid footsteps behind him let him know Touko was running up to him. "You kicked serious butt!" she gave him a praising pat on the back. "I'm proud of you!"

N was puzzled by her choice of words. "But, I didn't kick his butt."

Touko shook head, her long coffee-colored locks swaying left and right. "It means you did very well in defeating him, N. It's a compliment."

"Lord N!" Anthea's voice called out to him. Both goddesses and their Pokémon neared him.

"Thank you for helping us." Concordia smiled her thanks.

N smiled back at his sisters. "It's my pleasure, dear sisters."

"Question," Touko cut in, regarding the goddesses with honest curiosity. "How did you two end up with the Sage? You could've used your Pokémon to hightail it out of there."

"The goddesses have never battled with their Pokémon, they were forbidden to do so back at the castle." He explained to his younger companion.

"Oh." was all she said about that.

**-Icirrus City-**

Once everything was taken care of and Bronius was arrested, Touko decided they all should rest up in a small inn. And Icirrus City was a good choice, due to the small population as well as no reported Team Plasma activity, according to Looker anyway. Of course, Touko insisted for Anthea and Concordia to come with them for their safety. They headed for the first inn they found.

"Welcome to the Prancing Ponyta Inn!" a plump, redheaded woman greeted them warmly. "How many rooms will you need?"

"Three, please." Touko answered.

A small frown crossed the woman's face. "Oh, my apologies, miss. We only have two rooms left. With winter season at its peak, tourists from all over are coming here to ski. All the other inns have been booked."

_Damn, only two rooms? Well, Concordia and Anthea will take one room. Which means…_the young woman felt herself blush to the roots of her hair, _N will share a room with me._

With a loud gulp, she nodded meekly. "Um, that's fine. I'll take them." She dug out her purse from her messenger bag and paid the lady.

Beaming, the older woman handed her two bronze keys. "Your rooms will be upstairs, the Deerling and the Sawsbuck rooms. My name is Tatyanna, I hope you enjoy your stay."

"Thank you, Tatyanna." She turned on her heel and walked over to N and the goddesses, who were sitting in the small lounge.

"How did it go?" N asked her. She produced the two keys. "The inn only had two rooms left, so I took them. We need to rest."

"I agree with Miss Touko." Concordia nodded. "It has been a very trying day for us all."

"I also agree with her." Anthea joined in. "What is the room arrangement?"

_Oh man. _Touko was unsure how the women would react to what she was going to say next. "Uh…" she hastily opted for an alternative plan. "N, you can room with Concordia and Anthea. I will take the second room."

Three pairs of eyes watched her, causing her to shift her stance awkwardly.

"Are you sure, Miss Touko?" the rosy-haired Goddess of Love inquired, genuine concern reflected in her eyes.

"Y-Yeah!" Touko forced a grin for her sake. "I'll be fine."

N's face wrinkled into a frown. "I won't be able to sleep comfortably with the knowledge you'll be alone and unprotected. I will room with you, Touko."

All nine circles of hell broke loose inside Touko, her cheeks were scorching with embarrassment. _Oh dear Arceus…could this get any more awkward?_

"N-No, N!" she stammered, starting to sweat. "I'll be OK, I'm a big girl! I have my Pokémon with me."

His unswerving, iron-tinted gaze told her he wasn't going to budge despite her protest. "Please, I insist. You're my dear friend, I want you to be safe."

Hot pink skyrocketed to blazing crimson and her heart began a thunderous cadence in her chest. His candid words sent her mind reeling into dangerous and uncharted territory, one she knew she wasn't ready to explore just yet...at least, until N had a basic grasp on human interaction. Plus, the two goddesses' stunned stares didn't help ease her flustered expression.  
Her friend was eyeing her expectantly, his handsome features solemn. He was waiting for her to cave in.

_I'm so not going to be able to sleep soundly tonight. _"Alright."

The four of them went upstairs in silence. Once they found their rooms, Touko shyly handed Anthea one of the keys. "I will see that they are well in their room before I come to you, Touko." N smiled at the petite brunette.

She could only muster a mute nod.

"Goodnight, Miss Touko." Anthea bowed. "And thank you for helping us."

"We are deeply grateful to you and our Lord N for your aid. Sleep well, miss." Concordia bowed as well.

Touko bowed back, murmuring a "good night," before opening her door and heading inside her room.

"Oh crap, crap, crap!" she hissed under her breath, dumping her bag on a nearby chair. Her frenzied heartbeat hasn't slowed down and her face was still burning. Cursing again, she quickly took off her boots and her vest, placing them next to her bag. Although N's offer to room with her was innocent and more out of concern of her safety, she still couldn't help taking it to heart. She was moved that he cared about her wellbeing, so deeply it scared her.

_But…_a glum voice in her head whispered. _It's only because we're friends, nothing more._

As she reached into her bag for her pajama bottoms, she felt a drip upon her hand. Shocked, she reached up and touched her face. Tears trickled down her cheeks, accompanied by a deep, dull ache in her chest. Furiously wiping them away with one arm, she took in a shuddering breath.

_I can't look too much into this untried feeling right now! _she rebuked herself, _Right now, he only knows about friendships and a vague definition of boyfriends and girlfriends! He wouldn't know what love is even if it smacked him in the face. Then again, neither do I…and I can't discuss it with him just yet, I don't want him to think badly of me…  
_  
A heavy sigh passed her lips. _I guess I now know a fraction of how Bianca feels about her situation with Cheren._

Touko gathered herself and marched towards the bathroom, hoping a good cold shower would help take her mind off things.

…..

Meanwhile, N was talking with his sisters, telling them the events as of late. The battle between him and Touko, Ghetsis's deception, his new friendships with Touko and her friends, Ghetsis's escape, and his own journey to experience the world with Touko. Both women listened attentively to his story. When he finished, Anthea was the first to speak up.

"My Lord, it seems that you and Miss Touko have grown quite close in such a short time."

He offered the Goddess of Love a beaming smile. "Yes, she is a fascinating person. She dreams of seeing the world and meet all Pokémon, it's such a beautiful dream. Every day feels like a whole new adventure with her! She is kind to everyone, people _and_ Pokémon alike, and she is so full of energy! And her smile…" he paused for a fleeting moment, feeling that odd flood of warmth in his face again.

"I've never seen such a vibrant smile on any other person…or felt a touch as warm as hers. She makes me feel like a normal person, not an abomination like my father described."

The two goddesses shared a look, one that N couldn't identify.

"Is something the matter?" he asked.

"Lord N…" Concordia stared straight into his eyes. "Do you…care about her?"

He blinked. "Well, yes. She is my first human friend."

"Would you do anything to protect her?" Anthea inquired.

N wasn't following where they were going with this. "Yes, I would do anything in my power to protect her." Just the thought of Touko getting hurt in any way horrified him. "I would never want to see her hurt. Sometimes, I get this urge, this _need _to shield her from any threatening situation…even when I'm fully aware that she is more than able to defend herself."

The goddesses disclosed another odd look between each other.

"Would you mind telling me what is that look for?" he asked with a slight frown.

Concordia smiled. "We will gladly share that with you, but not right now. You need to go back to Miss Touko, correct?"

"Oh yes!" he stood up. "I must go watch over her. I'm glad you both are safe."

"And we are glad _you're _safe and sound as well. Goodnight, Lord N." Anthea bowed with a loving smile.

After bidding his sisters goodnight, he headed to Touko's room and found the door unlocked. Frowning, he opened the door and went inside. The room was dark, except for the sliver of moonlight peering through the translucent curtains next to the large bed. In it lay Touko, bundled up in the sheets. Breathing a sigh of relief, he locked the door and took off his shoes, his belt, and his white overshirt before heading over to the bed.

The young woman was sleeping on her side, her long hair unfurled all around her. Her shoulders rose and fell with each deep breath she took. As quietly as he could, he climbed into the bed next to her. The bed creaked quietly beneath his weight, making him freeze. Not moving a muscle, he watched Touko squirm and mumble inaudibly before shifting position, now facing him.

She crept closer to him, her face only inches from his own. N's heart began to thud weightily against his chest.

"N…" his name came out of her parted lips in a soft sigh.

The cool temperature of the room swiftly rose to that of a summer day. Swallowing hard, he gazed at her. It was that unguarded, feminine expression she made as she slept that kicked his protective urge into overdrive. Before he fully realized what he was doing, his arm moved on its own accord to settle around her delicate shoulder. He drew her into the safety of his arms the way a Beartic would to protect a Cubchoo.

Satisfied that no harm would come to her with him right next to her, he finally succumbed to the appeal of sleep.

…..

Morning came and Touko was surfacing from the clutches of sleep. Yawning, she stretched, but stopped like a Deerling caught in the headlights when she felt herself pressing into solid, yet warm flesh. Eyes flying open, she met N's planet-shaped necklace. Slowly looking up, N's face was very much close to hers, his facet thoroughly serene. Her first thought was to scream bloody murder, but one glance at his wickedly beautiful face and she lost the will to follow through. A few stray lime-green strands rested on his cheek and she was now very much aware of his strong arms around her.

"Oh sweet mother of all Pokémon…" she squeaked quietly. If _that_ wasn't awkward enough, something awfully stiff was prodding her on the abdomen. It didn't take a Scientist to know what was doing that. Color flooded her cheeks, swearing she was now redder than a Simisear's fur. She had to get out of the situation, and _fast_. Taking care to not wake him up, she delicately snaked out of his arms and rolled off the bed. She sprinted to the bathroom, grabbing her vest and her boots on the way there.

Panting, she looked into the mirror. She was right, the redness on her face easily outdid the fur of a Simisear. She cradled her heated face in her palms and let out a muffled, mortified groan.

She just had her first experience with a man's morning Sudowoodo.

_Oh, may Arceus help me…this is getting harder by the minute!_

No pun intended.

Once she finished taking an ice cold shower and getting dressed, she stepped out of the bathroom to find N sitting on the bed, putting his shoes on. He noticed her and offered a warm, welcoming smile.

"Good morning, Touko."

It took a ton of willpower to meet his eyes. "Good morning." her greeting came out too quietly.  
Her Xtransceiver's shrill ringing almost made her cry out in relief. She quickly located the device in her bag. She pressed the button to receive the call, Looker's face appeared on the screen.

"Good morning, Touko." he greeted her.

"Hello, Mr. Looker. Is anything the matter?"

"Oh, nothing bad at all, I promise you. I have a message for you from Alder: he's requesting your presence at the Pokémon League in an hour."

Touko lifted a delicate brow in interest. "Why? What does he want?"

"I don't know, you'll have to ask him yourself. Have a great day!" the call ended.

"Is something wrong?" N asked her.

The azure-eyed girl shook her head. "Not as far as I know. Let's get Concordia and Anthea, grab breakfast and head to the Pokémon League."

**-Pokémon League-**

The flame-haired Champion awaited them at the entrance to the Elite Four dome, a welcoming grin broke out once he saw her. "There's the little heroine!" he greeted her cheerfully.

Touko returned his smile. "Hello, Alder. It's good to see you."

The Champion glanced at N and the two goddesses behind him. "Hello, N. I trust you now have an answer for me?"

N gave a courteous nod. "Yes, sir."

"Good. I will be asking you that question again very soon. But first…" he glanced back at her. "I summoned you here because I have a great request to make of you."

"And what is that?" she asked him.

Azure eyes met onyx eyes.

"I would like you be my successor here in the Pokémon League."

Everyone stilled in blank silence while her jaw dropped in shock.

"_What!?_"

**Author's Note:  
Touko is being asked to take over the title of Champion and the goddesses will now be a part of this fun story! All while things between Touko and N are starting to get interesting, poor Touko! ;) A big, heartfelt thank you to those who have been reading, as well as reviewing, this story! It makes me happy to see you all enjoying my fanfic! Coming up, the great battle between the Champion and the heroine of ideals...plus, a new development in the ferriswheelshipping front! Stay tuned and keep reviewing! Thanks you all again!  
_-Mistress Ness_**


	16. The Laws of Attraction…With a Twist

**Pokémon White: The Heroine of Ideals**

_I don't own Pokémon in any form, but twists of plot, as well as made up characters, belong to my imagination. Enjoy!_

Chapter 16: The Laws of Attraction…With a Twist

Her world had suddenly stopped, frozen in the moment…at least in her mind. As the Champion's words finally sank in, everything started moving again.

"_What!?_" her cry was one of complete bewilderment.

_He wants me to become the new Champion? Me?_

"I know it is a bit sudden for me to ask this of you." Alder grinned sheepishly, running a hand through his massive hair.

"I figured you would want to retire someday, but why now?" Touko asked him.

"After I lost to N, I've been doing a lot of thinking." The Champion shot N a quick side glance before focusing on her again. "He was right about one thing, my heart was weak after I lost my partner."

Her initial shock was substituted by sympathy for the man before her. "Alder…"

"Volcarona was my very first Pokémon, he was strong, courageous, noble, and kind. Together, we madly pursued strength…without even knowing the meaning of strength back then. We were an unstoppable team for many years, him and me. But, losing him to illness…" his face was clouded with lines etched upon his aged features.

"…I wasn't ready. The loss changed me, even though I couldn't admit it to myself for the longest time. It was then, when I realized that true strength doesn't have a sole definition, but the joy in spending time with your Pokémon was the one truth in it all. In order to spread the word, I left the Pokémon League and traveled around the world."

Touko could feel his grief with every word he spoke. It was evident that he still missed his Volcarona very much. "Why me, Alder, of all people?"

"After losing to N, my eyes were opened. I have held on to the title of Champion for far too long, I wish to continue to travel and encourage young Trainers like yourself to cherish every waking moment you spend with your Pokémon. It is time to leave the Pokémon League in the hands of a new and stronger generation…_you_, Touko."

"But, Alder, it was never my goal to become the Champion." she declared. "I only want to travel around the world and see every Pokémon, _that's_ my dream. If I'm the Champion, how can I still live my dream?"

Accepting her concern, Alder placed a large hand upon her small shoulder. "I knew from the moment I met you, your heart was not set in being the best Trainer. Did you know that the other regions' Champions also travel the world?"

_That _roused her interest. "Really?"

"Oh yes. Cynthia, the Champion from Sinnoh, travels quite often. Just because you're the Champion, it doesn't mean the Pokémon League becomes your ball and chain…even when it becomes your home, technically." he chuckled. "You'll still be free to travel as you wish, you just have to come back to the League when a challenger comes by. And we have a Pokémon with Teleport to help with that."

His expression grew serious. "Touko White from Nuvema Town, would you accept my offer?"

Touko took a minute to consider his proposal.

_Even though it's Cheren's dream to be the Champion, Alder is asking me to succeed him. He can always beat me for it, since he does want to defeat me anyway. And even when I become Champion, I can still pursue my own dream…_she met his dark, piercing gaze.

He was pleading her to agree, to take care of the Pokémon league he had watched over for a long time.

Slowly, a wide smile curved her lips. "All right, I accept."

With a hearty laugh of relief, the muscular man wrapped his thick arms around her in a tight Ursaring hug. "Thank you, Touko! You just made this old man's heart leap with joy!"

"Um…you're welcome?" she grunted.

Letting go of the petite girl, the Champion straightened himself. "Since you and I didn't have our battle after you defeated the Elite Four, you won't have to go through them a second time. In three days at noon, we will meet in the Champion's Temple here and have our championship battle!"

Touko brightened with newfound eagerness. "Sounds good to me!"

"By the way, the other Champions will be spectating our battle. It's our tradition for the Champions from all regions to come and watch the successor battle for the title. Of course, your friends may come too." Alder said.

"OK, but I have one condition."

"Oh? Pray tell, little lady."

Touko glanced over her shoulder to her three companions. "If I become Champion, I would like these two ladies and N to reside with me in the Pokémon League; they have no home after Team Plasma fell through. They can help me with my duties while living here."

The two women gasped in surprise and N just gaped at her, the same shock evident in his silver eyes.

The redheaded man chuckled. "I don't see why not, the Champion _does_ get a few helpers after all. We have more than enough space to accommodate them."

"Then," Touko beamed. "We'll see each other in three days, Alder."

"Until then, Touko." Alder turned around and walked away, waving goodbye.

"Touko…" N was right next to her. "Are you sure you want to become Champion?"

The ponytailed lass gave a simple nod. "Yeah, I'm sure. I understand Alder's point of view, he wants to pursue his own goal, but he wants to make sure the Pokémon League is protected. Besides, he promised me that I can still travel and you all will settle with me in the Pokémon League."

Concordia and Anthea walked up to her and each took hold of her hand.

"Um…" Touko was flustered by their action.

"Thank you, Miss Touko." Concordia said. "It's a very generous thing for you do to for us."

"Indeed," Anthea agreed. "We owe you much gratitude."

"Oh, please." Touko responded. "You owe me nothing, you healed my Pokémon when they needed it. After all, my mother always taught me to always do good deeds for others. It would make me feel more comfortable to have familiar faces in the Pokémon League with me." Her eyes fixated on N as she said that last sentence.

His smile spoke volumes of gratitude for all of them. "Thank you, Touko."

"Now," Touko took out Zekrom's Ultra Ball. "We need to make a quick stop."

…..

The next destination was Nuvema Town. Touko made it her priority to make sure the goddesses were safe by asking her mother to allow them to stay in their home for the time being. She quickly explained Alder's challenge and the goddesses' relation to N. Mrs. White, the ever-hospitable host, was more than obliged to give the two women shelter for the time being. She was very proud of her daughter for her kindness and the challenge in a few days' time. While she was there, she swapped Zekrom for Altaria, after asking for the dark dragon's consent.

Zekrom was understanding of her request and she promised to come back and fetch it after the battle. Although, Zekrom had to stay in its Ultra Ball since its giant size would've made it difficult for it to roam around her house. The next step before she could start training for her upcoming battle was to contact Cheren and Bianca.

While in the air, Touko rang Cheren's Xtransceiver while she and N rode on Reshiram. "Touko!" her friend greeted her. "Did you manage to catch the Sage at Relic Castle?"

"Yes. What about the Sage on your end?"

"We found him and defeated him. Looker already took him into custody."

"Did you get any more info on the locations on the remaining Sages?"

"Not a peep, the man swore to Arceus he didn't know. What about you?"

"Zip. The Sage N faced gave us the same story."

"So, what will we do now?" he asked.

"Without any leads, all we can do is just be prepared for when they decide to show their ugly mugs in public again."

"Fair enough."

Touko knew she had to tell him about Alder's offer. _I hope he won't kill me for this. _"Listen, Cheren, another reason why I'm calling is because…I need you and Bianca to meet N and me at Route 14."

An inquisitive brow was raised on Cheren's part. "Why?"

_Here we go…_"I need your help training for my upcoming battle with Alder…he's making me his successor for Champion?"

A lengthy silence fell between them. Then, Cheren's face went from a blank slate to downright stunned.

"ALDER WANTS TO MAKE YOU CHAMPION!?" His earsplitting yell made her recoil.

"Yes," she ground out in annoyance. "Look, I know it's your dream to become Champion, but Alder wants to retire already and he wants me to take over. You can still strive for the title, all you'll have to do is beat me, right? You want to do that anyway."

"A point well made, my friend." The raven-haired boy grumbled. "Fine, we'll meet you there."  
_Well that went better than I anticipated._

…..

As promised, Cheren and Bianca were waiting for them at Route 14. Once Reshiram settled in front of them, Bianca waved to them cheerfully. "Hi, Touko! Hi, N!"

Touko waved back just as lively. "Hey, guys!"

"Hello, Bianca." N greeted back politely. He looked at Cheren and gave him an acknowledging nod. "Hey, Cheren."

"Cheren told me about your upcoming battle with Alder, congrats!" Bianca squeaked excitedly as she hugged her.

"Thanks, Bia." she hugged the bubbly blonde back.

"So, why did you pick this place to train, Touko?" Bianca wondered.

"I heard from Mom this place has some a strong waterfall, which will be handy in Leviathan's training. I needed a place where all my partners can train."

"I see, that makes sense! What will you need from us?" Bianca asked.

Touko grinned. "I'll need you, Cheren, and N to battle me every day for the next few days."

"Even when none of us have beaten you?" Cheren rolled his eyes.

Bianca groaned as she flicked his arm. "Cheren, be nice!" she reprimanded him. "Our best friend needs our help, and we're going to help her."

The cocoa-haired young woman arched a brow. _Bianca being assertive? That's a nice improvement!_

Cheren straightened up and flashed the short blonde an impish smirk. "Yes, dear."

Both girls gawked at him in bewilderment, mouths ajar and Bianca's cheeks beet red.

N was confounded by the overall scene. "Am I missing something here?"

The first two days were strictly scheduled: breakfast, a warm-up battle with Bianca, training each of her Pokémon individually, lunch, battle with Cheren, more training, dinner, battle with N, then bed. Battling with N, Bianca, and Cheren _did_ help her and her Pokémon with their endurance as well as refine Touko's battle strategies, even if neither of them came close to defeating her.

But, by the morning of the third day, Touko had enough with training.

"Argh, no more!" she threw her arms up in the air in protest. "I'm _so _done!"

N peered at her from his cereal bowl, they had all gone to a small café in Undella Town to break the routine. "I was wondering when you would say that. Your Pokémon are agreeing with you."

"Your challenge is tomorrow, Touko." Cheren reminded her.

She sighed frustratingly. "I know, Cheren. But I don't want to push myself or my Pokémon any more than I already have. Today, we're taking the day off and have fun!"

Bianca was certainly on board with that idea. "Oh, that sounds great!"

"Last night, I stayed up late thinking…" Touko looked out the café window, watching the waves roll languidly onto the beach. "I kept thinking of what Alder said a few days ago: '_true strength doesn't have a sole definition, but the joy in spending time with your Pokémon was the one truth in it all.' _And he's right: having quality time with my Pokémon is the best thing out there! We are strong, where it counts, so I'm owing it to myself and to them to have some down time. Arceus knows we haven't taken the time to just relax in weeks!"

Cheren leaned back on his chair, folding his arms across his chest. "That idea doesn't sound bad after all. I'm sure all our Pokémon could use some relaxation."

"What do you have in mind?" N asked, his face lit up with enthusiasm.

An idea formed in Touko's mind. "Well…"

…..

N sat next to Zoroark at the bottom of the waterfall. Touko decided that today was a great day to go swimming. Thanks to her guidance when they shopped for travelling essentials, he was wearing gray swimming trunks. But, because of his shut-in upbringing, he didn't know how to swim. Yet, Touko promised him she would teach him as soon as she rode down the waterfall.

According to her, it was Leviathan's new favorite activity.

Cheren was sitting near them, reading a book while resting against his Stoutland's back. And Bianca was in the water, splashing around with her Simipour, laughing as the water monkey Pokémon blew bubbles into her face. N smiled to himself, it was refreshing to see more and more Trainers and their Pokémon living harmoniously. He heard Stoutland voice his contentment of sunbathing with his Trainer and Simipour was having a lot of fun playing with his blonde friend.

Bianca stopped her game with Simipour, gathering it in her arms. "Where's Touko?" she asked him.

He motioned the top of the waterfall. "She said she was getting changed, then going to the top of the waterfall."

Cheren peeked over his book. "That girl sure loves the water. I swear she was either a Goldeen or a Mantyke in a former life."

"COWABUNGA!" a female shout resounded, making the three teens look up the waterfall. N watched in amazement as Touko rode down the waterfall on Leviathan's back with expertise, both Trainer and Pokémon made a big splash upon reaching the bottom. Seconds later, Leviathan resurfaced first, bellowing with delight.

Then, Touko rose out of the water.

N's breath left him in a rush as he laid eyes on her. Touko's swimming get-up consisted of a top that he had never seen before, the straps tied up at the back of her neck and exposed her toned stomach, and panty-like bottoms. The revealing garments were a rich shade of blue, just like her eyes. Strips of water traveled down her body and N caught himself following a particular bead's trek down her neck, passing her breasts, before disappearing on her generous hips.

He swallowed hard, a fluttering sensation arose in his stomach like millions of Butterfree. His body temperature spiked and his heart was racing, causing his breathing to quicken inexplicably. But what unsettled him the most, was the rapidly hardening between his legs. He fought hard not to look down, his member never hardened in the middle of the day! When he first started experiencing "morning stiffness," as he called it, his sisters explained that it was a natural body behavior while he slept.

_But, why is it doing that now? _And from ogling his brunette friend no less! Yet, he couldn't help his body's reaction to her as much as he couldn't stop marveling her natural loveliness. Her creamy skin looked as smooth as the finest polished marble, and he found himself wondering if her skin would feel as soft as it looked to his touch.

Her lovely face changed into a teeny frown. "N, are you OK?" He noticed her cheeks were flushed a vivid scarlet color and her tone was unusually quiet.

His averted his gaze, not wanting to embarrass himself any further. "Y-Yes, I'm fine."

"Do you still want to learn how to swim?" she asked.

An image of her soft body touching his bare torso caused his face reach the boiling point. He shook his head feverishly, still not meeting her eyes. "N-No, thank you. I don't feel so well all of a sudden, I'm going for a walk." He excused himself. He stood up with haste and speed-walked into the woods, but not before stealing a quick glance back at her. The sight that met his eyes knocked the wind out of him: her pretty eyes were dim with hurt.

Unsure of what to do at that point, he left the group with Zoroark right behind him.

"Oh Arceus…" his hand was over his heart, still feeling its frantic beating. "What was _that_ all about?"

_Master N, _Zoroark said, _you were looking at her the way I would have looked at an attractive mate._

His words rung in his head. While caring for injured or abandoned Pokémon growing up, he came to learn the meaning of attraction through them. Pokémon, like all living beings, had an inborn instinct to breed and N witnessed how Pokémon acted when they showed interest in another Pokémon. He suddenly understood what Zoroark was hinting at.

"I'm…attracted to Touko?"

_I believe so, _the fox Pokémon nodded, _But I do not know if attraction works the same way in humans. You may want to ask those sisters of yours._

"Good idea." the young man agreed. However, he knew it would have to wait until after Touko's championship battle tomorrow.

…..

Touko was still troubled by what happened at the waterfall. N came back to join them about half an hour later and the rest of the day was awfully awkward. He conversed perfectly fine with Bianca and Cheren, but any conversations with her appeared to be composed of short sentences and one-worded replies. Everyone was now asleep in their sleeping bags, but the distressed girl couldn't fall asleep. As quiet as a Rattata, she got out of her sleeping bag and walked over to the waterfall. Usually, the quiet sound of running water soothed her but tonight, it did little to pacify her muddled thoughts.

She couldn't figure out what she had done wrong.

Everything was going well, they were all having a great time with their Pokémon…at least until N saw her in her two-piece. She shivered involuntarily, remembering his silver, penetrating gaze. He boldly stared at her body, she had felt it like an iron brand upon her skin. His pale cheeks adapted a shade of red deeper than a Lilligant's petals and his steel-gray eyes were dark…with desire. But before she could confirm the latter, he cut off their visual contact.

The part that hurt the most was that final look he gave her before he went into the forest…it was panic.

_What I wouldn't give to have Zekrom here to talk to, _she sighed sadly. As much as she would bash her head against a tree trunk to try and analyze it, she knew she had to force herself to rest. Her battle for the title of Champion was tomorrow and refused to let her Pokémon, her friends, Alder, and herself down.

**-Pokémon League, the next day-**

Touko arrived a bit early after going ahead from her friends. She had told them it was because she need some alone time with her Pokémon to discuss the battle plans, but in reality, it was to avoid seeing N. She ended up getting little sleep and was still upset about yesterday. For the sake of the battle she was going to engage in, she needed a cool head. She stood at the entrance of the Elite Four dome, the middle statue was glowing, beckoning her to continue onward to the Champion's Temple. However, before she could set foot into the dome, a woman's voiced called to her.

"Miss Touko!"

Whipping around, she saw the two goddesses catching up to her. "Concordia, Anthea! What are you doing here? And how did you get here?"

"We are here to observe your battle against the reigning Champion." Concordia answered. "Our Pokémon teleported us here.

"And," Anthea smiled at her. "We brought a friend with us." She reached into her pale pink apron pocket and produced a Poké Ball with a black and yellow top, the yellow portion forming an "H" on the top of the ball; it was an Ultra Ball.

_Hello, Princess, _the voice echoed from the ball.

A touched smile reached Touko's face. _Zekrom._

"Your mother gave us permission to bring the dark dragon to you. I hope it's alright." Anthea said a tad uncertainly.

Gently taking Zekrom's ball from the pink-haired goddess, Touko cradled it in her palms like a piece of fragile porcelain. "Thank you, for bringing Zekrom."

"Will you use it in your battle, Miss Touko?" the other goddess inquired.

"No, I will use my other Pokémon, Altaria, in its place. Zekrom understands." the cerulean-eyed girl offered the ball back to Anthea. "Will you please hold on to it during the battle for me?"

Anthea smiled back as she took the Ultra Ball. "I would be delighted to."

Alder was expecting her at the bottom level of the Pokémon League. "Welcome, Touko! Right on time!" he welcomed her.

Behind him, Touko noticed three other individuals: a man that appeared to be in his early 20's with spiky carmine hair and wore a cloak, another young-looking man dressed more formally and with pale turquoise hair, and a blonde-haired beauty that was dressed in all black but stylish clothing.

Alder notice her staring at them. "My apologies for my discourtesy! Touko, these are the Champions from the Kanto, Jotho, Sinnoh, and Hoenn regions." He nodded to the cloaked man first. "This is Lance, he's the Champion for both Kanto and Johto and a Dragon-Pokémon master." Next, he moved on to the other man.

"This here is Steven, the Champion of Hoenn and Steel-Type user." Lastly, he motioned the beautiful blonde woman. "Last, but not least, this is Cynthia. She's the Sinnoh region Champ and she uses different types of Pokémon. Everyone, this is Touko White from Nuvema Town."

With nerves on edge, she bowed low to the Champions. "Pleased to meet you."

"So, you're the girl Alder won't stop rambling about." Cynthia chuckled.

"We look forward to bear witness to your prowess in battle." Lance said.

"Good of luck, Ms. White." Steven offered a good-natured smile.

Touko scarcely managed a quiet "thank you."

Because of the Temple's state of disarray from Team Plasma's castle, the battle was to take place at the bottom of the grand staircase. The Champions took their seats on the steps on Alder's side while on Touko's end sat Cheren, Bianca, Concordia, Anthea, and N. She felt his intense gaze on her, but reminded herself this was not the time to dwell on yesterday.

Alder challenged her because he believes in her abilities as a Trainer, and she was going to prove him right.

Cynthia stepped into the area, standing between the Champion and the ponytailed Trainer. "Today's challenge will be for the title of Champion of the Unova region! The Champion Alder faces Touko White from Nuvema Town in a traditional Pokémon battle, six against six!" Her gray eyes focused on Alder. "Unova Champion Alder, are you ready?"

The flame-haired Champion nodded. "Ready."

The blonde Champion shifted her eyes to Touko. "Challenger Touko White, are you ready?"

Touko let her long fingers touch her Poké Ball belt. "Ready as I'll ever be."

"Begin!"

The Champion unclipped a Poké Ball from his necklace. "Bouffalant, go!" A buffalo Pokémon with a large afro on its head appeared before her. It mooed aggressively, kicking up dust with one of its hooves.

_Reminds me of a Tauros, _Touko through, _It may be a Normal-type. I guess one way to find out! _"Gardevoir, go!" her elegant Psychic-type Pokémon emerged from the ball.

"Let's get this show on the road!" Alder hollered. "Bouffalant, Megahorn!" The aggressive buffalo Pokémon charged at Gardevoir, both horns on its head shining in white light.

_Shit, it's a Bug-type move! _"Gardevoir, dodge it!"

Gardevoir teleported out the the way of the attack, reappearing right above Bouffalant. "Now, hit it with a Focus Blast!" She clapped her hands together, gathering her energy to create a blue energy sphere. The orb grew rapidly in size as she separated her hands. With a fierce cry, she heaved it down to Bouffalant, hitting it on its back and discharging a thick blanket of sand and dust. Gardevoir floated back down to Touko's side; Bouffalant took heavy damage from the super-effective attack, but was still standing.

"I'm impressed, Touko!" Alder laughed merrily. "Your Gardevoir is pretty light on her feet! But, my Bouffalant doesn't give in with just one hit! Bouffalant, Head Charge!" It stampeded towards Gardevoir once again, this time its afro glowed bright red with a bright golden spot in the middle.

_Astonishing momentum! _Touko was awed. "Gardevoir, dodge again!"

In a split second, Gardevoir teleported behind the buffalo Pokémon.

"Bouffalant, turn that Head Charge around!"

Touko watched with wide eyes as Bouffalant made a sharp turnaround, picking up his speed, and ramming its glowing head into Gardevoir. Her beloved friend cried out as she was flung back by the impact of the blow and landed face first into the sand.

"Gardevoir!" Touko yelled over to her. "Can you stand?"

Gardevoir picked herself back up with a weak groan. She fixed her sights onto her opponent, her ruby eyes aflame. _Oh boy, _Touko knew that look, _Bouffalant just succeeded in pissing her off._

"Finish her off with Megahorn!" the buffalo Pokémon bum rushed towards her.

The luster in her eyes intensified, signaling to her Trainer the move she wished to use next. "Gardevoir, use Psychic!" She placed both hands in front of her, her silhouette engulfed in a crimson gleam. Bouffalant's body became immersed in the same glow and started floating up into the air, the Pokémon mooing in alarm.

Gardevoir raised her arms, levitating her foe higher and higher until it was several yards off the ground. Then, she halted her movement, and Bouffalant abruptly stopped his ascent. Releasing a ferocious battle scream, she briskly lowered her arms, plummeting the buffalo Pokémon straight into the ground.

Bouffalant was knocked unconscious by the fall.

"Way to end it with a bang, Gardevoir!" Touko cheered for her victor. Gardevoir teleported back to her and gave her a quick hug.

The Champion recalled his Bouffalant and clapped for them. "Very good! That's the fiery spirit I'm looking for in a Champion!" He unclipped another Poké Ball. "Let's keep going! Accelgor, go!"

Knowing that the Pokémon was the evolved form of Shelmet and therefore a Bug-type Pokémon, Touko sent out Blaze. The draconian Pokémon dominated Accelgor with both his superior speed and his Flamethrower. Alder's next Pokémon, Escavalier shared the same fate. With three Pokémon down on Alder's end, he sent out Vanilluxe to fight. Despite Blaze's eagerness to keep battling, Touko switched him out for Ampharos. The ice cream Pokémon stood little chance against the super-effective Power Gem from Ampharos.

The battle heated up even more when Alder sent out his fifth Pokémon, Druddigon. The blue dragon Pokémon hissed in fervor, ready to meet its opponent. Touko withdrew Ampharos, and was contemplating on which Pokémon to use next when one of her Poké Balls snapped open and out came Krookodile. Touko regarded him in surprise. "Krookodile! You want to fight it?"

Her croc Pokémon flared his nostrils in response. "Krook!"

A chuckle escaped her. "All right, buddy, you're on!"

The redhead Champion arched his thick brow in curiosity. "A Krookodile against a Druddigon? This should be interesting."

"Indeed." Touko flashed him a toothy grin. "Krookodile, Rock Tomb!" Krookodile dug his strong claws into the sand, pulled out a large glowing boulder, and pitched it at his opponent.

"Dodge, Druddigon!" The dragon Pokémon flapped his spiky wings and evaded the attack with ease as it took flight.

"Shit!" Touko cursed under her breath. "Krookodile, use Rock Tomb again! Take aim first!"  
The large croc dug for another boulder.

"Quickly, Druddigon, counter it with Superpower!" Druddigon clenched its claws into fists as its whole body became outline in a light blue aura. Then, it dove straight down to Krookodile, striking him with its outstretched fists.

Touko panicked for her partner. "Krookodile, NO!"

Her poor Pokémon laid there, out cold, within a hollow on the ground and a pile of rubble. She took out his Poké Ball and brought him back into it. She laid a tender kiss on the ball. "I'm sorry, bud. You tried your hardest, we _will _win this." she promised softly. Her eyes shifted to the dragon Pokémon. _Let's see how you handle a tag team!_

"Ampharos, I choose you!" the yellow bipedal Pokémon screeched at Druddigon.

"Alright, Ampharos!" Touko called to him. "Let's show them how we work as a team! Thunder Wave!"

The shining orb on its tail flickered small, blue sparks of electricity that surrounded his body. Bending his large frame forward, he unleashed the static electricity at Druddigon. The dragon hissed in pain as the sparks encircled its body.

"Now, Volt Switch!"

Ampharos put his arms together, a golden globe of electricity started to form and grow. He fired the electric ball at Druddigon, exploding in a blinding burst of light. Touko lowered her head, letting her cap protect her eyes from the flash. The wiggling of a Poké Ball on her belt let her know that Ampharos was back in his ball. _Thanks, my friend. You helped pave the way for victory._

"Altaria, take over!"

The blue phoenix Pokémon glided into the arena as the blinding light faded; Druddigon was on one knee back on the ground.

"Don't give up, Druddigon!" Alder encouraged his Pokémon. "Go for an Outrage!"

Druddigon attempted to move, but electric sparks sent a painful jolt, keeping it immobile.

Seeing that Druddigon was unable to attack, Touko seized her chance. "Altaria, this one's all yours, show the results of your training! Draco Meteor!"

Altaria spread her wings wide, a vibrant orange glow coursed through her body. "Altaria…" a brilliant speck of gold appeared right in the middle of her chest. She opened her beak, letting an orange ball of energy form within it.

"Tari….AAAA!" she launched the sphere into the sky with a high-pitched trill. The ball of energy exploded in midair, like a firework, releasing multiple streaks of energy that looked like small meteors in a circular pattern. The smaller volleys showered down the arena, striking her vulnerable foe many times. Thick, black smoke from Altaria's Draco Meteor filled up the battleground for mere moments before revealing the fainted Druddigon.

"Yes!" Touko pumped a fist high into the air. "Altaria, that was one kickass Draco Meteor!"

The draconic bird chirped happily as she roosted on her Trainer's outstretched arm. "Taria!"

Alder nodded in awe. "I see your Altaria learned Draco Meteor, that was extraordinary!"

Touko stroked Altaria's long crown feathers lovingly. "My girl's all guts _and _glory, aren't you, Altaria?"

"Altaria!" came her assertive chirp.

"Well," The Champion held his Poké Ball. "This is my last Pokémon, and the one that resembles my dear, departed friend. Volcarona, go!" In a flash of white light, a large moth-like Pokémon with six orange wings fluttered in front of the flame-haired Champion.

Touko marveled at the sight of the creature. _So that's what Alder's first Pokémon would've looked like. Now, who should take it on?_

Leviathan's Poké Ball wriggled violently on her belt. The brunette Trainer chuckled to herself. "Makes sense you would want this round. You're the only one who hasn't gotten any piece of the action. Very well, Leviathan, come on out!" Her starter Pokémon made his grand entrance in front of her, roaring in anticipation.

Alder crossed his arms. "The last round, are you ready?"

Touko tilted her cap. "I sure am, and so is Leviathan!"

"Music to my ears! Volcarona, Hyper Beam!" The giant moth's blue bug eyes turned yellow.

Touko quickly thought of a counter. "Leviathan, meet that with your Ice Beam!" Leviathan charged up his icy energy.

"Go!" Volcarona fired a powerful stream of orange-gold light at Leviathan.

"Fire!" Leviathan unleashed several beams of ice back. The two attacks met briefly before cancelling each other out in a massive explosion. Touko braced herself against the force of the blast, barely keeping her balance. As soon as the smoke cleared, she took advantage of the fact that Volcarona wouldn't be able to attack on this next turn.

"Leviathan, use Surf!"

The sea lion Pokémon summoned a large wave and rode it towards Volcarona.

"Volcarona, fly away!" Alder commanded. "Volca!" it flapped its six wings and zipped away from the wave.

"Damn!" Touko swore.

"Now, Volcarona, use Overheat!"

Touko's eyes widened. _It's a Bug **and **a Fire-type?  
_  
It opened its mouth, giving off a white aura, before firing a white flame that had red-orange flames spiraling around it at Leviathan.

"Leviathan, dodge!"

Her Pokémon hopped onto two legs and leapt into the air.

"Keep that attack going and follow Leviathan!"

The flames shot up and encased the Water-type Pokémon in a cage of heat. Leviathan roared as the flames scorched him. "Leviathan!" Touko screamed in horror. _It shouldn't be affecting him like this, he's a Water-type! Fire attacks have little effect on Water Pokémon!_

Leviathan lost his equilibrium and spiraled into the ground. Touko couldn't handle it anymore.

"Leviathan!" she cried in worry, racing to her Pokémon's side. To her horror, severe burns were dispersed all over Leviathan's ocean-blue fur. Tears pooled in her eyes. "Leviathan…" she choked out, reaching out to stroke his long whiskers. "Please, open your eyes. Talk to me, my dear friend…let me know you're OK."

A weak moan came from her Pokémon, his eyes cracking open. Noticing her grief and worry, he lifted his head and nuzzled her hair. A strained laugh broke out of her mouth. "You scared me to death, Leviathan." She hugged his neck. "You need to come back, tag another partner into the battle."

A deep growl vibrated in Leviathan's huge body. Touko looked at him puzzlingly, "Leviathan…?"

His scarlet eyes zeroed in on Volcarona. Shock shook the young woman. "You want to keep battling!? Leviathan, are you mental!? Volcarona's attack burned you!"

Leviathan snarled, making her jump. His eyes stared deeply into her own, she saw the willpower and the stubbornness in their crimson depths. "Oh, Leviathan, you're such a Pignite-head." she scolded him halfheartedly. "Can you stand?"

It took some effort, but Leviathan was back on his hind legs. Touko stepped back into her position, studying Volcarona. _It can fly but it's part Fire-type so Ice Beam won't work. It can dodge Surf easily but…_A light bulb went off in her head. _That's it!  
_  
"Time to bring it home, Leviathan!" she pointed to the hovering moth Pokémon. "Use Waterfall!" His red eyes turned azure-blue and the ground started to tremble under him. All of a sudden, a jet of water burst out from under the ground towards Volcarona.

"Evade it!" the Champion instructed. The bug Pokémon flew out of the way.

"Keep them coming!" Touko countered.

More pillars of water kept popping out of the ground, surrounding Volcarona. Alder's eyes were as wide as saucers. "Whoa!"

A small smirk spread her lips. "Leviathan, get into one of those geysers and ride it to Volcarona!" Leviathan dove into the nearest geyser. Volcarona looked around frantically for any sign of Leviathan.

_We got this! _"Leviathan, _now!_" Right behind Volcarona, Leviathan rushed surged out of the spout and slammed his body into it. He sent it flying through a water torrent before landing with a harsh smash.

The battle was over.

Touko was ecstatic. "We did it!" she shouted, jumping in triumph. "Leviathan, we did it!"

Her Pokémon landed on his four legs shakily. The petite teen immediately dug out a Full Heal and rushed over to him. "Here," she started spraying the medicine on his burns. "This will help, you were remarkable out there. Your obstinacy can sure pay off sometimes." she teased.

Leviathan licked her hand in response.

Clapping erupted in the battle arena. Astonished, she saw everyone, including Alder, clapping for her victory. Alder walked towards her. "Touko, you were nothing short of phenomenal. And your Pokémon are one hell of a team, kiddo." His dark eyes were bright with admiration.

"I now know I can leave the League with a peaceful mind because it's now in the hands of an exceptional Champion."

Touko flashed him a shy smile. "Thank you, Alder."

"TOUKO!" She was nearly thrown off balance by Bianca's aggressive hug. "Congratulations on becoming the new Champion!"

"Thanks, Bianca." she coughed out.

Cheren lay a hand on Touko's shoulder, his face reflected his pride in her. "Congrats, Touko. You'll make one fine Champ."

"Thank you, Cheren."

"Touko." N's voice made her stop. He approached her carefully, his silver eyes vivid with pure joy for her. "Congratulations, you deserve it."

She gulped. "Thank you…"

"Now, now!" Alder cut in. "We can hug it all out later, kids! We have a party to get ready for!"

The teens froze. "Excuse me, what?" Touko gawked at him, dumbfounded.

"It's a party to celebrate the new Champion!" Alder explained. "Sort of like a coronation ball, you will be treated like royalty after all. It'll be tonight at 8 o'clock at Castelia City's Bellossom Hotel! And don't worry, I already made the arrangements beforehand."

Touko arched a mocha brow at him. "You knew I was going to beat you, didn't you?"

His response came with a blatant grin. "Of course! You saved the world from Team Plasma, I knew you had the guts and the strength to beat me!" He glanced at Cheren, Bianca, N, and the goddesses. "And you're all invited as well, since you're the new Champion's honored guests. Oh, before I forget, I must show you and your new assistants your new home!"

…..

The rest of the afternoon felt like a rush, Touko could barely keep up. Alder gave them the grand tour of the Pokémon League and their living quarters. Turns out, underneath the grand temple, were the Champion's chambers. According to Alder, they had everything she would need: her own chamber, a separate courtyard for her Pokémon to roam free, and more than enough rooms for Concordia, Anthea, and N to live in. Once the tour was over, Alder disclosed further information about the party.

"Since you're the new Champion, you'll be the belle of the ball. So, Shauntal has some gowns for you to choose for tonight."

Touko was stupefied. "Wait, does she even know my size?"

Alder burst out laughing. "Never underestimate that woman, she can work miracles. She'll meet you in your room in about half an hour to choose your gown. See you tonight, _Champ_!" he waved at her.

Anthea glanced at her, her features full of concern. "Miss Touko, are you alright?"

"You seem a bit pallid." Concordia noted.

Touko waved her hands in front of her. "I'm fine, really. Just a lot to take in, that's all."

N, who was silent the entire tour, finally spoke up. "I will go on ahead and check out my new room before I head to Castelia City with Cheren and Bianca, she promised to help me find appropriate clothes for the event."

Imagining N enduring Bianca's overenthusiasm for shopping made her giggle. "Good luck, you'll be in capable hands."

A light blush colored his cheeks before turning his head away. "I…I'll see you tonight." He turned on his heel and left. Touko watched his retreating figure with a hint of the blues, things were still awkward between them.

And it was _really _starting to get under her skin.

"Miss Touko." Concordia interrupted the gloomy spell. "Shall we accompany you to your room and help you with your attire for tonight?"

_Thank Arceus for these sweet women, _Touko nodded with a grateful smile. "Yes, please. And thank you both for being here."

…..

Shauntal was indeed a miracle worker. Of all the gowns she had picked for Touko, there was one that caught her eye. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, from its white bodice with blue sequins to its full-sized skirt with its bright blue and black layers. It reminded her of Zekrom's tail, it was almost as if the dress was made especially for her. Anthea and Concordia were also very helpful in aiding Touko getting her gown on as well as styling her hair. Shauntal raved how Touko should accent her wavy hair into luscious curls, and that's exactly what she did. By the time the three women finished dressing her, Touko was astonished; she couldn't recognize herself in the mirror.

The person staring back at her wasn't the simple small-town girl she's used to seeing, but a beautiful woman.

"You look lovely, Miss Touko." Anthea commented.

Touko blushed. "Um, thank you." She wasn't used to dressing up so fancily.

"Not just lovely!" Shauntal added. "She looks _dazzling_! You're going to be turning quite a few head tonight!"

_As long as one of them is N's…_the thought came before she could stop it and her blush darkened.

"Will you be coming as well?" Touko asked the women.

"Why yes!" Shauntal chirped. "All of the Elite Four from the other regions, and our Gym Leaders, will be in attendance too!"

"We will be attending." Concordia's tone barely contained her excitement. "Anthea and I have never attended a party before, so we're intrigued. We just need to pick dresses to wear."

"Piece of cake, leave it to me ladies!" the purple-haired woman volunteered.

It was time to start heading to Castelia City if she was going to be on time, and since she was the reason for the party, punctuality was expected. Touko picked up her skirts, surprised how light they were. "I'll go on ahead, since I'll be flying on Zekrom, I'll meet you there!"

Touko made her way to the courtyard, where her Pokémon were relaxing after a tiresome battle. Zekrom noticed her arrival and gaped at her appearance.

_You look very regal, Princess, _it stated in wonder. _I approve the colors.  
_  
The new Champion giggled and took a small bow. "Why, thank you! I'm not used to wearing such getup. I need to get to Castelia City, will you fly me there please?"

_Absolutely, anything for the new Champion of Unova. Which, by the way, congratulations on your victory. You certainly are the heroine I chose._

A flattered smile came with a modest blush. "Thank you, Zekrom."

**-Castelia City, Bellossom Hotel-**

_The former Champion truly outdid himself, _N took in the ballroom that was selected for the party. A grand marble staircase led down to the lavish room. Small, rounded tables were draped in white and blue, with small candles in the middle. A large rectangular table housed the food for the party, with a large ice sculpture of a Bellossom gracing its center. The dance floor itself was massive and a small band composed of a trio of violins and a cello were setting up. A small, faceless crowd gathered around the dance floor with Alder in the middle of them. The former Champion wore a formal black and white kimono, quite the contrast from his casual garb. The man spotted N and waved him over as he left the crowd.

"Welcome, young man!" he gave his back a friendly pat. "Glad you made it! Where is that serious-looking young man Cheren and his sweet little companion?"

"Well…"

"Sorry we are late!" A winded voice reached them. Bianca, wearing a lime green halter-top gown, was scuttling towards them with Cheren in tow.

"Don't worry, you're not late, little missy." Alder welcomed them with an amused grin. "I'm waiting on word from Shauntal about Touko."

Cheren eyeballed the ballroom as he fixed his red tie. "This is quite the party. How did you afford it?" he asked Alder.

"Cheren!" Bianca whispered a reprimand. "It's not polite to ask that!"

"It's all right, Bianca." The redhead man chortled. "Bellossom Hotel provided it, as a way to ensure their pristine reputation among the rich and famous. According to them, anyone who is anyone would pay a lot to stay at the same hotel where the new Champion made her debut."

N noticed a small woman dressed in a dark purple dress coming up the group. "Excuse me." She bowed politely to them before tipping up on her toes and whisper something into Alder's ear.

The young man noticed Alder's dark eyes lighting up in delight. "Ah, I see! Thanks, Shauntal!" He looked back at them. "Touko has arrived and will be making her entrance in just a few minutes. The young ladies Concordia and Anthea will be escorting her. Now excuse me, as the former Champion, it's up to me to introduce the new Champ." He nodded to them before heading over to the band with Shauntal.

N was starting to feel bizarrely skittish. _Maybe it's because I've never attended a ball before, _he rationalized.

"Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen!" Alder's booming voice resonated.

Everyone stopped to listen.

"First of all, thank you all for coming to this eventful night! It's a big moment for the Unova Pokémon League and with my retirement, I know I am leaving the League in capable hands. So, without further ado, it is my honor to introduce the new Champion of Unova! The heroine who stopped Team Plasma, Touko White!"

The spotlight came on to the stairwell. Soft footsteps echoed in the silent room. The former king's heart stilled upon seeing her. The young brunette wore a breathtaking gown that consisted of a white bodice with blue, sparkling sequins that embroidered the borders and a skirt that bore light blue and black layers…just like Zekrom's turbine tail; the vivid blue of her dress brought out her striking eyes. Her typical wavy hair was coiled into defined curls that were styled atop her head like her characteristic high ponytail. Her lips were curled into a shy smile as she descended down the stairwell Concordia in a black with gold dress and Anthea in a white and pink dress walking behind her.

The sight reminded him of his coronation ceremony. _She looks just like a princess. _Calling her beautiful would be grave understatement.

After many introductions to the Elite Four of all regions and many congratulatory wishes from the Unova Gym Leaders, soft music filled the air. She recognized the piece: it was a waltz, her favorite type of dance. When she was younger, her mother taught her how to dance as she had learned it from her own mother as well; and the waltz was the very first one she mastered. Some of the Elite Four, and even a few of the Champions, started heading to the dance floor. She really wished to dance the waltz, but she didn't have a partner. Cheren had the poise of a Golurk and Bianca was even worse.

The young woman pouted. _So not fair._

"May I have this dance?" Turning around, she saw N bowing to her with an extended hand.

"You dance the waltz?" she asked in an incredulous tone.

He flashed her a boyish grin. "Yeah, the goddesses taught me to dance. They believed a king should be well educated in the fine arts, including music and dance."

"May a Smeargle color me surprised."

He chuckled. "Well? Will the new Champion honor me with this waltz?"

Touko didn't think twice; she placed her hands gently over his and let him guide her to the dance floor. He drew her against his body while wrapping one arm around her waist and the other still held her hand. They danced to the music in perfect harmonization, relishing the music that guided their movements.

Touko was spellbound.

_He looks so dashing this evening with his black tux and silver tie, it matches his eyes. _Speaking of silver eyes, his gaze still held hers, their depths pulsating with bliss. And judging by the content smile on his face, he was thoroughly enjoying the dance. She was enjoying waltzing with him as well, even if she was painfully aware of his solid body against flush against hers and the strong arm around her waist. Her heart began to do somersaults in her ribcage, now conscious of his scent surrounding her.

"You look very nice tonight." she shot for a compliment to ease her rising nerviness.

The green tea haired boy's softened in appreciation. "Thank you, you look magnificent this evening. The dress really suits you well, being Zekrom's colors and all."

A playful grin formed. "Keep talking that way and you might just waltz your way into my heart." she teased. "I'm glad you're having fun, you were in such a funk yesterday after the waterfall."

Wrong choice of words.

N's relaxed posture stiffened immediately, the warmth in his eyes quickly replaced by anxiety. In the background, the music began to decrescendo, signaling the end of the dance.

"Excuse me," Alder appeared next to them. "May I borrow the little lady for a minute? Clay just showed up and he wants to congratulate her."

N instantly released her, much to her displeasure. She really wanted to straighten things out with him. "Of course," N nodded toward Alder. "Excuse me." He walked off the dance floor before she could even utter a word.

With a heavy heart, she walked with Alder over to the cowboy Gym Leader. He gave her a tight hug and a hearty congratulations, but Touko could only fake a smile for him. Inside, her mind was screaming, _What did I do wrong? Why is he clamming up?_

With a low, unladylike swear under her breath, she made her way through the crowd to the buffet table. _Hopefully they have chocolate, it always does a girl a ton of good._

She found chocolate, all right, and a large punch bowl filled with amber liquid. Realizing she was thirsty, she grabbed a punch cup, dipped it into the bowl, and took a sip. It tasted like apple, it was sweet with a hint of tartness. Liking the taste, she finished her cup and a warm sensation began to pool in her belly. Wanting more, she served herself another cup, this time she felt a little lightheaded but relaxed. Soon, two cups turned into five, which is too much hard cider for a petite girl unknowingly having alcohol for the first time to tolerate.

N needed fresh air. Right outside the ballroom, he saw a sign for a stargazing balcony and started walking to it. His heart was still hammering in his ears.

_I'm such a fool, _he thought solemnly, _I think I hurt Touko again. _At first, dancing with her was carefree and fun. Yes, he was conscious of the fact that the sensations of holding the small young woman so close to him was the polar opposite of when he held Concordia or Anthea during his dance lessons. He felt the heat her body radiated and her scent of citrus with lavender invaded his senses. But, he was able to keep his raging urges under control until she mentioned the waterfall. The wall he erected between his mind and the sensations came crashing down and he panicked again.

He saw the balcony up ahead…and two familiar figures standing in the middle of it. Startled, he quickly got behind a nearby pillar for cover.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about, Bianca?" Cheren's voice sounded out. Peering over the pillar, N saw Bianca twiddling her thumbs nervously.

N knew eavesdropping was rude, but couldn't summon the will to move his legs.

"Um…" her voice waned. "You see, I um…"

_Is she going to tell Cheren about her feelings? _N wondered.

Through wide eyes, he observed the spectacled boy reach out to Bianca and gather her into a tight embrace. "Cheren!?" she squeaked in surprise.

"I love you!" the boy cried. The doe-eyed girl gawked at him open-mouthed.

Cheren cleared his throat. "I love you, Bianca." This time, he sounded more assertive. "For the past year, I've loved you. Your smile always brightens the darkest of days and I love how nothing can bring you down. You're always so happy, it's contagious." He smiled down at her. "Your clumsiness makes me want to protect you from the world and keep you all to myself. I didn't tell you this because…I was afraid you only saw me as a friend." N was shocked to hear the self-assured boy actually sound insecure for once.

"Cheren…" Bianca returned his hug. "I…I love you too, as more than a friend."

Cheren's uncertain expression rapidly morphed into astonishment. "I was afraid of the same you were, I was scared that you would reject me and ruin our friendship. But…I couldn't hide it anymore! You're the greatest guy I know; I love your confidence and drive, even if you get conceited sometimes." Bianca confessed with a timid smile.

In his hiding spot, N watched the dark-haired teen lean down and kiss her on the lips. He quickly looked away from the scene, heart in his throat. While traveling alone, he had seen a few young Trainer kiss their Pokémon on the head or a child kiss their mother or father on the cheek as a gesture of affection. But, he had never seen it used as a sign of closeness between a boy and a girl.

_"__Well…a boyfriend and a girlfriend are what two people who are in a relationship called. The boy and the girl like each other more than just friends… __when you like someone more than a friend, You want to do more intimate things with them…like kissing, hugging, and stuff."_

Touko's words came back to him when she explained the difference between a friend and a boyfriend and a girlfriend. He also remembered how she mentioned a hug between friends and a boyfriend/girlfriend was different. Peeking over, he saw them still locked in their embrace. He noted how he held her, for a lengthy period of time and very close to him. He had seen him hug Touko once or twice in greeting, and he recalled _that_ hug was short in duration and there was a small distance between them.

He looked down at his own hands, he reminisced the warmth he felt while holding Touko tightly against him as they danced. How he wished the song would repeat again so he wouldn't have to let her go. In that moment of clarity, everything clicked. He _was _attracted to Touko! He still didn't know what to call the feeling, but now he knew what he felt for her was more than just friendship.

_I have to talk to her! Maybe she can help me figure this out! _Joy rushed through him as he sprinted back to the ballroom. Opening the large doors, he scanned the room for her. Then, he found her.

She stood with the goddesses near the staircase.

Smiling, he made his way through the guests to her. As he neared her, he began to notice something odd about her: her usually straight posture was swaying from side to side. Now worried, he picked up his pace.

"Miss Touko, are you sure you're alright?" he heard Concordia ask her worriedly.

Touko wore a silly grin. "Yeah, yeah! I'm swell, no need to worry!" her speech sounded slightly slurred.

N reached out and touched her bare shoulder. "Touko?"

…..

Touko felt like she was in a dream, everything was foggy and for some weird reason unknown to her, she felt overly giddy. Concordia and Anthea's troubled faces were a bit blurred as they kept asking her if she was OK. She dismissed their worry with a sluggish wave of her hand.

"Yeah, yeah! I'm swell, no need to worry!"

Suddenly, a warm hand tapped her shoulder. "Touko?" N's voice was laced with concern. "Are you all right?"

She was now starting to get a bit agitated. "What is it with you all asking me if I'm fine? I said I am!" she pouted.

N eyed her inquisitively. "Are you…drunk?"

She burst out laughing. "What? I don't know what you're getting at."

"You _are _drunk." N commented. "I think it's time to get you back to your room." He offered her his hand.

A wicked thought of N in her room made her break out into a saucy grin. "Then, take me home, boy." She took a step forward and the room suddenly spun, making her lose her balance. She would've fallen on her face if it wasn't for N's arm wrapping itself around her torso.

"Oops," she giggled. "I tripped."

N sighed. "No choice then." The girl let out a high-pitched squeal as she was swept off her feet and into a pair of strong arms. His enticing scent made her curl up into his warm chest. "Hmm, this feels nice." she sighed in contentment.

The next few minutes sped by in a blur, she heard N tell the goddesses something to which they nodded. A bright flash of light assaulted her oversensitive eyes, forcing her to shut them tightly. When the light faded she found herself, still in N's arms, in a somewhat familiar room.

"Where…am I?"

"Your room back the Pokémon League, you need to get some rest." He let her down gently, keeping a hand around her waist to steady her. She gazed up at him, this frustratingly attractive man that made her mind careen off its tracks with his naivety. His furrowed brow disclosed his concern for her and his lips were pursed in a thin line.

Her eyes focused on those lips. A fleeting thought, a very daring one, intruded her unwary mind: what if she finally acted out on pure selfishness…and showed him what he made her feel?

_No! He panicked yesterday, remember? Give the boy some more time! _A tiny voice in her head shrieked in protest.

For the smallest measurement of time, she hesitated.

Yet, in her foggy mind, she recalled his piercing stare at the waterfall.

Feeling strangely emboldened, she hissed her bothersome nag of a conscience to shove it. With newfound strength, she turned her body into N's, shoving him against the closed door. His platinum eyes flew wide open, the lips she's been eyeing parted slightly.

"Touko?"

Seeing his shocked face, the ironclad bottle of feelings she's been keeping secret started to overflow.

_It's so unfair…I wish you could understand the way you make me feel._

…..

"It's so unfair…" her voice cracked with emotion. "I wish you could understand the way you make me feel."

Sandwiched between the drunken brunette and the mahogany door, N froze in place. She pressed her lithe body flush against his, her sky-blue eyes dark with longing. He swallowed hard under her soulful gaze, a rush of heat flooding his face.

"Touko…I." he began but was silenced by two soft fingers on his lips.

"It's best I show you…" she removed her fingers from his mouth and lifted herself up. She cradled his face between her hands and gazed deeply into his eyes.

"N…" her breathy whisper tickled his lips before touching them with her own.

He stilled like a Darmanitan in Zen Mode.

Her lips were soft as an Altaria's feathers, innocently pressing against his. He watched her eyes flutter shut and a lovely blush tint her cheeks. The hands that held his face gently moved around the back of his neck, pulling him even closer to her lips. Heat started as a small ember within him before spiraling into a thick inferno. His mind went blank, having no logical explanation to this sensation that felt…so right. Her body was pleasantly pliant against his, he couldn't tell if the thundering heartbeats were hers or his. He almost jumped out of his skin when he felt something warm and wet prodding his closed lips.

_Is that her…?_

She nudged him again, as if asking him to open his mouth. Curious, he opened it slowly and her tongue rushed in to conquer him. She moved her lips boldly against his. He could taste the faint tart of alcohol, but underneath it, she tasted like apples. He was enthralled by the maelstrom of sensations she was bringing upon him; he couldn't think, he could barely breathe, and there was now a hardness between his legs. Her tongue found his and gently caressed it languidly, producing a deep groan from him.

When the need to breathe became too great, Touko pulled away, letting them both take in a deep breath. Her sapphire eyes were a stormy mix of yearning and a hint of sadness that paired with the wistful smile she gave him.

"You…should…rest." His voice was husky as he was still recovering from the kiss.

"Yeah…you're right." She gradually released him, and he silently guided her over to her bed. He spied her bag on a chair next to the bed. He grabbed it and handed it over to her.

"Here."

"Thanks."

He turned around to give her some privacy as she changed out of her gown.

"OK, ready." She was in her white tank top and a pair of black shorts. Her hair was down and he noticed her lips weren't their usual pink color, they were cherry red. Blushing, he made sure she tucked herself into bed.

"Goodnight, Touko." N turned off the lights.

An incoherent murmur was her only reply before quiet, even breathing took over. Looking over her and making sure she was asleep, he decided to spend the night in the room, to make sure she didn't get sick in the middle of the night. He shrugged off his clothes, only leaving his black slacks on, before joining her. He drew the sheets over himself and glanced at her sleeping face. N reached up and touched his lips, he could feel the softness and the warmth of Touko's lips.

_So…that's a kiss._

**Author's Note:  
Holy cow, this was a LONG chapter! I put a lot of effort into this, but please let me know if it's too long and I'll break it up into two chapters. About time Touko kissed N! (Through the aid of the ultimate social lubricant, alcohol.) How will she react the next day that she had her first kiss in a drunken lapse of judgment? Will N finally come to terms about what he feels for Touko? And will she realize that she loves N at last? And will that long-anticipated lemon become a reality in the next chapter? Let me know through reviews if it's not too fast for that to happen next chapter or if I should leave it for the chapter after that. Until the next installment of _Pokémon White: The Heroine of Ideals_!  
_-Mistress Ness_**


	17. The Equation for Love

**Pokémon White: The Heroine of Ideals**

_I don't own Pokémon in any form, but twists of plot, as well as made up characters, belong to my imagination. Enjoy!_

Chapter 17: The Equation for Love

Groggy wouldn't begin to cover it. Touko opened her eyes and sat up slower than a Slowpoke, she felt like hell, as if her head was kicked by a Tauros. Her eyes took in her surroundings, she was in her new room: the Champion's room. Frowning, she massaged her throbbing temple.

_Sweet Arceus, what happened last night? My throat feels drier than the Desert Resort and my head's pounding…I remember I was at the party Alder threw for me…N and I danced…things got awkward again, went to get some get some chocolate but drank punch instead…and then…  
_  
Her memory was muddled after that.

Before she could try to sort out her topsy-turvy head, a small groan alarmed her. Looking down to her side, N's eyes were opening. He sat up and a small, relieved smile stretched his lips.

"Good morning, I'm happy to see you're feeling better."

Her frown deepened. "N, what are you doing in my room? You have your own now." she paused, his words sinking in. "Wait, what do you mean 'feeling better'? What happened last night?"

"You don't remember?" he asked. "You got drunk at the party and I brought you back here..."

_Oh, I guess that punch did me in, didn't know there was alcohol in it. _She noticed a deep red blush bombarding his whole face.

There was something he wasn't telling her.

Uneasiness stirred in her. "N…what happened?"

He looked away from her, his cheeks growing even redder. "You…um…kissed me."

Touko was stunned into silence for a sliver of a minute. And then, the lost memories suddenly flooded back like a tsunami: Concordia and Anthea asking her if she was OK, N carrying her in his arms, her pinning N to the door, and…kissing him. Air left her body like someone just punched her in the gut.

_Oh dear Arceus, _the embarrassment overrode her senses, _my first kiss…_

She threw the covers off her and jumped out of bed. "Oh no…" her bottom lip began to quiver, her eyes beginning to water.

N looked at her again, but this time with alarm. "Touko, are you OK?"

His innocent question was the last straw.

Hot tears spilled down her cheeks before she could stop them. "No, I'm not OK!" she cried. "You have _no _idea how I'm feeling right now! All I wanted to know was why you were acting so differently around me after the waterfall!"

N gawked at her speechlessly, but she wasn't done ranting. "Now, because I accidentally got drunk, I probably made you terrified of women for all eternity!" her voice trailed off, the shame dulled by sadness. "And that was my first kiss…" she whispered.

N's eyes enlarged, he had obviously heard that last sentence. With a choked sob, she quickly grabbed her bag, her boots, and her belt and stormed out of the room. "Touko, wait!" he called out after her, but she couldn't look back; she had embarrassed herself enough for a lifetime.

Touko ran to the courtyard and threw the door open. Zekrom was resting under a tree with Altaria when it noticed her.

_Princess? _it approached her. _You're distressed, are you well?_

She didn't even bother to try and lie to her dragon. "No, I'm not. I'm gathering the team, please take me somewhere far away from here for right now.

Zekrom did not prod. _As you wish, Princess._

…..

N rushed out of her room, heart heavy with dread. He made her cry, and all because he didn't talk to her about everything he had been feeling as of late. He looked around the hall frantically, trying to think which direction she took. A loud bang came from the door leading to the courtyard. _Of course! Her Pokémon! _He ran towards it.

"Touko!" he opened the door, but only found Altaria perched on a tree.

"Altaria," he approached the blue bird Pokémon. "Where is Touko?"

_She left with Zekrom and the others, _she replied with a sorrowing coo. _She seemed very sad._

Guilt assailed him; he had no clue where she would go.

But then, an idea came to mind.

_Reshiram…it could sense where they went._

He reached out and stroked her crown feathers. "Thank you, Altaria."

He exited the courtyard and was hurrying to his room when he spotted Bianca right outside Touko's room.

"Touko?" Bianca called, knocking on the door. "Are you in there? Anthea and Concordia told me you weren't feeling well last night. Are you OK?"

He gulped, knowing he had to tell her. "Touko's not here."

The bubbly blonde stopped to look at him. "Oh hello, N! Do you know where she went? I wanted to check up on her."

He averted his gaze. "…I don't know."

The girl's chipper face fell. "N…did something happen between you and Touko?"

He cringed. _She is very observant. Am I that obvious?_

"It's OK, you can tell me." Bianca was now in front of him, her green eyes filled with compassion. "As a friend to both of you, I may be able to help."

He told her about the kiss and how she had reacted. He observed Bianca's expression shift from concern to downright wonder.

"Oh my." she gasped. "I understand why Touko acted the way she did."

"Please, tell me."

"N, just for right now, trust me when I tell you this: give her a few hours. She needs time alone to think."

He opened his mouth to protest.

"Lord N, Miss Bianca." Anthea cut in. Both goddesses walked up both teens.

"Good morning, Concordia, Anthea." N greeted them.

"Hello." Bianca bowed.

"We were worried about Miss Touko, so we came over to visit her." The golden-eyed goddess said.

"She left." N replied.

Both women gaped at him. "What happened?" Anthea asked him. "Was she OK?"

Bianca stepped up next to him before he could reply. "How about we take this conversation somewhere private?" she suggested.

N gave her a quick, grateful look. "Yes, it sounds like a good idea."

**-Route 2-**

Touko kicked a pebble absentmindedly as she strolled through the winding path. Her mind was occupied with the fragmented memories from the night before. _I still can't believe I kissed him, and drunk too! _Her mortification was escalating by decibels. _Of all the ways I could've had my first kiss…I sure as hell wasn't wanting **that**_ _to be it! Like every other normal girl, I wanted my first kiss to be memorable. _She wanted to scream, but for the sake of the public's ears, she held back.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" a loud cry, followed a louder boom, startled her out her inner turmoil. Scanning her immediate surroundings, she spied a short figure beyond some trees. The intrigued brunette ventured towards it with caution. The mysterious figure was a preteen boy with a Pikachu in front of him. The boy had spiky, black hair that poked out of his red hat. He dressed like a regular Trainer with his white and blue zip-up jacket and charcoal pants, his backpack laying at his side.

But, the boy and the Pikachu weren't alone. Four Team Plasma grunts stood facing the boy, at least they seemed like they were from Team Plasma. They bore the telltale Team Plasma emblem but were dressed differently from the ones she's faced in the past, now donning a more militaristic uniform in gray with black vests, gloves, and boots. One of the grunts was withdrawing his fainted Golbat while the others already had their Pokémon, a Zangoose, a Muk, and a Liepard ready to fight the Pikachu.

_Those bastards are about to gang up on that boy! _she was appalled at the sight before her eyes. She reached for her belt and wrapped her fingers around Gardevoir's Poké Ball.

"Muk, use Sludge Bomb!" a female grunt commanded.

"Muk!" the large, gooey Pokémon spat out several globs of brown sludge at the smaller Pokémon.

Touko acted fast and threw her Poké Ball into the battle. "Gardevoir, stop that attack with Psychic!" Her faithful friend instantly got to work, she held out her arm and froze the mucky volleys in midair.

"Good girl! Now, toss them aside!" With an affirmative cry, Gardevoir waved her arm sideways and the volleys followed, zooming out of the battle.

Everyone stopped and turned to look at her. Ignoring the grunts for the time being, she advanced towards the young Trainer. "Are you both OK?"

The boy nodded. "Thank you, miss."

"Hey! Don't ignore us!" A female grunt screeched heatedly. Touko met the lackeys with a scowl.

"Oh, chill out! I am about to pummel your sorry butts in a moment anyway."

The woman's brow twitched in anger. "What did you say?"

One of the male grunts scoffed. "This little girl thinks she can best us?"

"Oh you know it." Touko sneered, taking out two more Poké Balls.

"Wait." She whirled around to see the boy walking up to her. "Let me help you."

"Ever done a Tripe Battle?"

"Um, no."

"Then, you're in for a good lesson!" she winked. "By the way, my name's Touko."

The raven-haired youth grinned. "I'm Ash."

"Nice to meet you!" she put away one of her balls back on her belt. "Let's get this show on the road, Ash! Go, Leviathan!"

…..

Ash did very well in his first Triple Battle, Touko was impressed how powerful his Pikachu was. His Pikachu overpowered Zangoose with a striking Iron Tail paired with a Thunderbolt as Gardevoir took care of Muk with her Psychic and Leviathan crushed Liepard with his X-Scissor. The grunts all groaned in unison upon their defeat.

"Damn, they're too strong!" the female gritted out. "Especially that girl!"

"Who _is _she?" of the men pointed a shaky finger at Touko.

"One who will send you blasting off if you don't scram!" she snapped. "Don't you know it's impolite to point at people!?"

Slow clapping arose from behind the shaken minions. "Well, well, well," a strange, male voice cut in. "Who do we have here? It's the Champion herself gracing us with her presence."

Stepping in from behind a tree, was a middle-aged man wearing a long scientist's coat over his blue and black clothes. His pale blonde hair was slicked back, except for a wisp of unruly light blue locks coiled behind his head, and his matching gold eyes were framed by oval glasses. His piercing gaze solely focused on Touko, giving her a spine-chilling vibe about him.

"Who are you?" Touko demanded with a profound scowl.

The golden-eyed man simply smiled at her, which disturbed her further. "My name is Colress. I am a scientist studying the ways to draw out Pokémon's full potential."

"How do you know about me?" Her eyes narrowed into slits.

"Word travels fast." He answered with a casual shrug. "By the end of the day yesterday, everyone in Unova knew that Touko White became the new Champion of Unova."

"And you're obviously no mere scientist." Touko pointed out. "You're working with Team Plasma, aren't you?"

"Indeed. I was aiming to seize that boy's Pikachu," he gestured to Ash's Pokémon. "It is unusually powerful for its species, it would do wonders for my research."

Ash gathered Pikachu into his arms. "You're not taking my Pikachu!" he shot a glare at Colress.

The young woman placed herself in front of Ash. "You heard the kid, his Pikachu will stay with its Trainer."

Colress tsk-tsked. "That's a shame," he took out a Poké Ball from his coat pocket. "Because I _will _have that Pikachu for my research, one way or the other."

Touko's frustration and disconcertment from earlier today fueled her rage toward the obstinate, conceited scientist. "You and your troupe chose a poor day to piss me off!"

_I sense a disturbing aura about him, _Zekrom's voice reached her. _His interest is genuine, but his mind is warped by those he serves.  
_  
"Great." she grumbled.

"Go, Metagross!" Colress threw the Poké Ball into the air. It opened, and a Pokémon that bore the likeness of a mechanized arachnid materialized in front her.

_Zekrom, do you want have a go at this one?_

It would be my pleasure, Princess, all to protect that boy's innocent Pokémon._  
_  
A satisfied smile illuminated her face. "Music to my ears. OK, Zekrom, go!"

The legendary black dragon emerged in front of its heroine, narrowed eyes boring into Metagross.

Colress was disturbingly delighted upon seeing Zekrom. "Ah, so it is true! You possess the legendary Pokémon, Zekrom! I look forward to see what it can do when it battles with you. Metagross, use Meteor Mash!"

One of Metagross's bulky hands became encased in white light. It leapt up into the air and took aim at Zekrom.

"Zekrom, counter with Crunch!" Her dragon growled deep in its throat as it whizzed around the incoming Metagross. Using its powerful jaw, Zekrom seized the arm with the glowing hand. It spun its foe viciously before sending him flying back to Colress.

"Finish it with Fusion Bolt!" she commanded. Zekrom formed its electricity-generated force field, long streaks of electricity whipped around them. The dark dragon charged at the dazed Metagross with neck-breaking speed, ramming it with its larger body. The metallic Pokémon was knocked back past Colress and into a tree, tearing its trunk down. Zekrom landed right next to Touko, growling menacingly.

Surprise briefly flickered in the man's features. "That was an excellent demonstration of battling, as expected of the Champion! The way you brought out the power of your Pokémon was astounding…simply astounding."

"Now, where is Ghetsis?" the young Champion inquired. "I have a hunch you know where he is."

Colress held out a gloved finger and shook it. "Now is not the time to see him. Until we meet again, Touko White." He produced a smoke grenade and threw it to the ground. Heavy smoke overcame the area, making Touko and Ash cough.

"Z-Zekrom!" she coughed out. "P-Please clear this s-smoke!" Zekrom flapped its jet-black wings, blowing the smoke away from them.

Touko sharply drew in clean, fresh air into her lungs. "Bastard!" she swore under her breath.

"Whoa…" Ash's tone was one of astonishment. Touko saw him observing Zekrom, a small laugh bubbled from her. "Don't worry, it won't bite you." she joked. "It's quite friendly, actually."

"Pika!" the little Pikachu bounced off the boy's arms and strutted over to Touko. Grinning, she reached out and stroked its pointy ears, earning a happy squeal from it.

"Looks like Pikachu likes you." Ash commented with a grin of his own.

"It's so cute." she petted its head. "I've only seen them in textbooks; they aren't native to Unova, so they can't be caught here."

"So, you're really the Champion?" admiration sparkled in his large, brown eyes.

The blue-eyed teen ruffled her ponytail sheepishly. "Yeah, I'm still getting used to the title though. By the way, how did you end up getting accosted by them?"

"Well, I got lost. I'm new to Unova and I'm trying reach Nuvema Town to meet Professor Juniper. I'm on a journey to become a Pokémon master!"

"That's an admirable goal. You're in luck, Ash, as I'm from Nuvema Town!" she pointed east. "Keep heading in that direction and you'll end back on the maid road. Follow that road to Accumula Town, then it's a straight shot from there to Nuvema Town!"

"Thanks!" Ash picked up his backpack and Pikachu sprinted back to him. "Once I meet the Professor, I'm planning to get all Badges here and participate in the Unova League!"

"I wish you nothing but the best on your journey!" she extended a hand. "I look forward to see you again…as a challenger in the Unova Pokémon League!"

They shook hands. "I will work hard for it, Champion!"

**-Pokémon League-**

N, Bianca, Concordia, and Anthea were sitting in the lounge area of the goddesses' chambers. N had just finished telling his sisters the same thing he had told Bianca. "Now, I feel terrible for making her so sad. It was never my intention to upset her, but I'm having a hard time figuring out what is that I'm feeling for her. I know now that it's beyond simple friendship, but I can't put my finger on it." he took off his cap and ran a hand through his hair, sighing ruefully.

"Lord N," Anthea was the first to speak up. "Do you…love Miss Touko?"

N stilled. _Love?_

Recognizing his confusion, Anthea offered him an endearing smile. "Since Ghetsis is no longer in charge of your life, it is time that you learn about the one subject you were forbidden to know about: love. There are many different types of love: the love between family, between friends, and even Pokémon. And there is the love between a man and a woman. Lord N, do you remember the law of attraction?"

The former king nodded slowly. "Yes, it explains how some objects found in nature attract some and repel others."

"Correct, this law also applies to people as well. Based on what you told us, you saw something in Miss Touko that made you feel attracted to her."

"Even if it is something that can't be rationalized?

Bianca stepped in. "Love is…a powerful emotion that often defies logic. Love is what lets us accept others for who they are, in spite of flaws or shortcomings."

Concordia nodded in agreement. "Love makes you protective without being invasive or controlling—you want to help when you can and reach out when it's needed. Now, the way people express their love differs according to the individual; each expression will be unique and just as valuable in its own right."

Anthea placed a hand on his shoulder. "When you love someone, N, you open your heart and start to care. You want to remain connected to that person. Anything that concerns her will concern you too, even if you can just offer a shoulder to cry on when she is sad or to just listen to her when she had a good day. The littlest pain and struggle of the person you love troubles you, yet you also know that your love is strong enough to help and to protect her—you simply need to be there for her."

N put his cap back on, absorbing all the information given to him like a sponge.

_Do I…**love **Touko?_

His heart started to quiver like the wings of a Butterfree. Everything was laid before him like a jigsaw puzzle and he proceeded to put the pieces together. Touko…with her strong love for all Pokémon, her compassionate heart, her fiery spirit and ironclad ideals, the warmth of her embrace, the radiance of her smile…and…the first person in his life who fully accepted him for who he was, flaws and all.

_Click, _the last piece of the puzzle came together. The answer in front of him has never been clearer. Slowly, a broad smile it up his face.

_I…I love her! But…_

"But if she doesn't return that feeling?" his face clouded over.

"I don't think you have to worry about that." Bianca smiled her assurance.

N stared at her through cap-shaded eyes. "How do you know?"

"She kissed you, right?"

"Yes, but she was drunk."

Concordia chuckled. "Do you remember what we taught you about avoiding alcohol?"

N wasn't following where this was heading. "I remember, you both warned me about the dangers of drunkenness. It turns even the gentlest of souls into a blundering fool, and that wouldn't be very becoming of a king."

Anthea grinned. "Of course, but there's one thing we did not mention. It can also bring out the true feelings and desires that someone usually keeps them hidden from others. In other words, it renders that person completely honest."

A flashback from last night entered his mind: Touko's expressive face looking up at him. "_It's so unfair…I wish you could understand the way you make me feel."_ And the passion behind her kiss.

The goddesses studied his reaction and shared a smile. Anthea turned to Bianca. "Miss Bianca, would you mind giving us a moment with Lord N alone, please?"

The young blonde nodded. "Sure, not a problem. But…" she leaned over and whispered something to her for a few minutes. The Goddess of Love bobbed her head with understanding.

"Of course." Was all she said.

With an encouraging pat on the back for N, Bianca exited the room.

"Why did you ask her to leave?" he asked.

"Because this next part will be difficult enough for you alone, Lord N." Anthea explained. "I believe Miss Bianca calls it 'the Pidoves and the Combees'."

**-Dragonspiral Tower-**

The petite ponytailed lass sat on the top of Dragonspiral Tower with Zekrom right next to her. The view was breathtaking from the tower, the snow cloaked the land below like a silken sheet.

But, her mind was preoccupied elsewhere.

A melancholy sigh escaped through her lips. _How did it come to this? _She was strong, she's always been tough. Yet, a young man with peridot hair and silver eyes who is innocent in the ways of people, succeeded in reaching a part of her that no one had ever touched before: the woman beneath the Trainer. Now, because of one damn night of a drunken lapse of judgment, she might've ruined the only relationship they shared.

A bitter chuckle blurted out. "Arceus, I'm such an idiot."

Zekrom nudged her gently. _Princess, you're troubled again. What is wrong?_

"It's…" she hesitated. "I don't know if you'll even understand it."

_I am an ancient being, Princess, I may know more than you assume, _it said wryly.

"I keep thinking about N."

_Ah, the young king. You think you do not know what you feel for him when in reality, you do._

She gazed into its eyes, shaken by its words. "I…do?"

_I once resided with a man, he was a prince, and I learned quite a lot about human interactions from him. Even that mysteriously driving emotion called love, he educated me on the subject when he was courting a young woman from another kingdom. I have seen the way you look at him, and that is the same look my old master had when he gazed at the woman he loved. _Zekrom wrapped a dark wing around her.

Touko bit her lip. _Oh, stop lying to yourself! _The voice in her head badgered her. _You love him, and you know it! Stop hiding behind the same old excuses and woman up! _She twined her fingers, twiddling her thumbs.

Does she really love him?

He is socially awkward at best and naive to a fault, but…also kind, devoted to those he cares for, and courageous. And the thought of losing any connection with him because of what she did terrified her.

Another sigh made its way out, but one of acceptance.

"May Arceus help me, I love N." As soon as those words let out of her mouth, she felt as if a weighty burden was lifted off her shoulders.

The dark dragon nodded with approval. _Now that you are finally being honest with yourself, what will you do?_

There were a few choices she could make, but there was only one to pursuit. _I just hope I won't mess things up more than I already have._

"Zekrom, I think it's time to head to our new home."

Her friend's chuckled resounded in her mind. _I thought you would never ask._

**-Pokémon League-**

The talk about the Pidoves and the Combees _was _indeed challenging to process. He lost track how many times his body temperature shot up while the goddesses educated him about the more "intimate" aspects of love. Regardless, he felt better knowing the reasons why his body keeps reacting to her the way it does.

"It was a lot to take in, Lord N. Will you be all right?" Concordia asked.

The ground briefly shook beneath them, followed by a faint thump. N stood up abruptly. "Yes. Please excuse me, I have to talk to someone." He stopped at the door to smile at the two women. "And, thank you, for helping me in finding my answer."

Anthea and Concordia both beamed. "It's our pleasure, Lord N." Anthea replied. "Because we love our little brother."

…..

Touko got off Zekrom once it made its landing back at the courtyard. She stroked its muscular neck lovingly. "Thanks for listening to me, Zekrom. I really appreciate having you as a friend and part of my team."

_For you, Princess, anytime. _Zekrom nudged her hand affectionately.

After releasing her Pokémon from their Poké Balls and waving her goodbye, she left the courtyard. Opening her bedroom door, she hung up her bag, took off her boots, and her cap. She reached up and pulled at the hair tie holding her hair up, letting the long mahogany tresses tumble down. She combed her hair with shaky fingers.

_Oh man, I'm shaking already and I haven't even seen N yet! _She groaned to herself, _Oh man, I must not lose my nerve, I must not lose my nerve, I must not…_

"Touko." Speak of the devil. Touko slowly turned around to see N standing in her doorway, his platinum eyes seizing her in a high voltage stare.

"Touko…" N began. "I…"

"I'm sorry, N." she blurted out. "I'm sorry for the way I reacted this morning, but I can't say I'm sorry for kissing you. And maybe you feel intimated by me now, but please listen. Truth is, I've been holding a lot of stuff back because I was afraid to scare you off, since you just started exploring the world. I kept trying to tell myself I needed to back off for your sake, but…" oh dear, she was rambling!

N was taking slow steps toward her. She looked down at her bare feet with a fierce blush, not daring to look at him in the eye.

"But…I can't keep silent about it any longer, so please forgive me for what I'm about to say…N, I…!" She stopped when two large hands framed her face, forcing her to look up. Before she could attempt to finish her confession, he brought his face down and kissed her. She froze, wide-eyed.

….

For the first time ever, N Harmonia acted on instinct. When he saw her fluster and babble with an atypical nervousness in her beautiful eyes, he couldn't help himself. He closed the distance between them with a few long strides, seized her face, and covered her mouth with his.

Warmth coursed through him as he felt her soft lips beneath his. Wanting even more closeness between them, he wrapped his arms tightly around her slender body. Recollecting the way she kissed him last night, he let his tongue dart out and gently probe her lips, coaxing her into opening them like she did with his. He was rewarded with a soft gasp from the petite brunette, enabling him to enter her mouth. N felt her relax and lean into him, her tongue coming out and finding his.

He took his time to explore her mouth thoroughly, their tongues teasing each other in a shy dance. Last night's kiss was fervent and hurried, but this one was unrushed and equally breathtaking. Her mouth was warm and with no alcohol this time around, he could taste her sweetness, like her favorite Pecha Berries. A faint moan slipped from Touko, making his heart beat quicker and a shot of anticipation shiver down his spine.

Needing to breathe, he pulled back, panting heavily. "Is…that a better first kiss?"

The small woman in his arms nodded silently.

He gave her a lopsided grin. "I'm glad, I was informed that a girl's first kiss should be memorable."

"N…" she opened her mouth to speak, but he silenced her with a finger to her full lips. He needed to tell her before his nerves got the best of him.

"I love you."

Her mouth dropped by a few centimeters and her azure eyes couldn't possible widen more.

"It took me a while to recognize this unpredictable feeling, but I know for sure it's love. I learned that love makes you want to stay connected with a person, and I want to be more connected with you. When you're near me, I can't think logically. You always shine bright with compassion and affection for anyone, both people and Pokémon. I love everything about you, when you smile and even when you get angry. I care about you a lot, I always want to see you smile and I would protect you from anything that can hurt you. I just want to stay by your side, Touko. I…" he paused for a second. "I want to experience love with you."

He waited for her response with bated breath.

Touko's sky-blue eyes twinkled with bliss, a dazzling smile lighting up her face. Touko draped her arms around him, a joyful laugh reached his ears.

"N, I love you too."

**Author's Note:  
Their feelings are out in the open at last! I decided that adding the lemon in this chapter would be too fast, even with sex ed provided by the goddesses. ;) But, next chapter will set the stage for the lemony goodness I have planned! Best part is, I have barely covered the beginning of the events from _Pokémon White 2!_ Thanks again for showering this story with lots of love! Now, where should the two heroes should travel next? A week in Johto? Or in Kanto? Maybe even Hoenn? Stay tuned for the next chapter and find out, loves!  
_-Mistress Ness_**


	18. Hoenn is for Lovers

**Pokémon White: The Heroine of Ideals**

_I don't own Pokémon in any form, but twists of plot, as well as made up characters, belong to my imagination. Enjoy!_

Chapter 18: Hoenn is for Lovers

Touko rested her cheek against N's chest, listening to the rapid but steady rhythm of his heart. An unadulterated rush of happiness poured through her, making her light and bubbly. His scent flooded her senses and she snuggled deeper into his arms, exhaling a contented sigh.

"So, um," she tilted her face up, noting the shyness etched onto his attractive features. "Are we…boyfriend and girlfriend now?" The hopeful connotation that entwined his question made her giggle. He looked like a child hoping to get a Lillipup for his birthday.

_Cute._ "Of course, silly!"

He relaxed visibly by her response. "How do boyfriends and girlfriends act when they're together?"

The female Champion lifted an enquiring brow. "How do you suppose they act?"

The perturbed boy scratched his head. "I don't know. Anthea and Concordia educated me about the basic 'intimate' things couples do together, but still, I have little idea of which are appropriate for right now."

She touched his arm soothingly. "Relax, N. We're taking this slow, no need to worry about it. It'll come naturally, I think?"

He gave an amused look. "You think?"

"Well, this may come as a surprise, but I'm just as clueless when it comes to boyfriends and girlfriends." she ducked her head, a blush creeping into her face. "You're my very first boyfriend."

N's strong arms strengthened their hold on her again. "You have no idea how much that flatters me, Touko." he said humbly. "We'll both learn from each other."

Still red-cheeked, she glanced up at him again. "You're right." Then, a mischievous idea flirted with her mind.

"But, I do know two of them we can do right now. We are already hugging, so that's one. And two…" She broke their embrace. She reached out and took N's hand into her own, entwining their fingers. A faint blush colored his alabaster cheeks, which made Touko's heart melt. "And this is another one. Couples hold hands whenever they want. So, you can hold my hand at any time and you don't have to ask."

A boyish grin tugged at the corners of his mouth. "And how about this?" he slowly raised one of their linked hands and lay feathery kiss on her knuckles. Touko inhaled sharply, feeling a jolt from the spot where hips touched all the way down to her toes.

"W-Where did you learn that one?" she blurted out in disbelief.

His grin broadened. "I saw it once during the time I traveled alone. An elderly man did that to a woman. When I asked the goddesses about it, they said it's a both a cordial greeting between male and female acquaintances and a gesture of affection in a couple."

Touko laughed despite her obvious bashfulness. "You caught me off guard, I'll give you that."

"A rare occurrence."

"Actually, you've done it more often than you think."

"Is that so?"

"I'll let you in on it at a later time." she sported a cheeky grin. "Right now, we need to figure out what to do next. Because, I don't know about you, but I'm itching to get back on the road and travel again."

N's gray eyes irradiated with enthusiasm. "To be honest, I have been thinking the same thing. Where do you wish to go?"

"Hmmm," Touko mused out loud. "Where to go…?"

A light bulb went off. "I hear the Hoenn region is absolutely gorgeous this time of year."

…..

Touko and N didn't waste time; they started packing their things, making sure they had everything they needed for their newest adventure. They briefly spoke with Anthea and Concordia, who immediately noticed the change in both teens. They smiled their blessing and Touko left her Xtransceiver number with them so they could contact her in case they had to return home for a challenger. Additionally, she left a note to Bianca, telling her about her and N with a promise to indulge her with the finer details once the returned. N insisted on flying to Hoenn on Reshiram, saying the white dragon expressed its need to stretch its wings. It was fine by her, and by Zekrom too.

"Yahoo, this is _awesome_!" Touko laughed as Reshiram picked up its speed, its jet-like tail flaring to life. She tightened her grip on her white and pink hat with one hand and her terra-cotta ponytail in with the other. "I haven't flown this fast in forever! We usually don't have to fly like this in Unova."

N chuckled behind her. "Better keep holding on to your hat, it would be a shame to lose it now."

The azure-eyed teen stifled a gulp when she felt N's arms circle around her waist, his hands settling on her belly. She felt the heat of his large hands through the fabric of her white tank top, finding it both soothing and unsettling at the same time. He drew her back against him, feeling his sturdy chest on her back. She couldn't help but marvel the strength hidden in those arms. N may have the mindset of a preteen kid, but he had the body of a full-grown man. Stout, vigorous, and all male.

_Oh dear, _her face grew hot. _Damn hormones!  
_  
N apparently felt her tense. "Sorry," he didn't lessen his hold on her. "I just wanted to make sure you didn't fall off Reshiram. Is that OK?" his tone held a hint of uncertainty.

Touko eased up with a pleased smile. "You're cute."

"Cute?" N sounded as if the word had a bizarre taste in his mouth. "I've never heard of a man being called 'cute.' I thought that term is used to describe a woman."

"It can be used to describe a guy who is adorable and sweet."

"I'm sweet and adorable?" She could hear the delighted grin in his voice. She couldn't help laughing heartily.

"Don't start getting a big head, buster." she teased.

A few hours later, they arrived in Hoenn. The region looked like one massive island with smaller chains of islands peppered throughout its borders. "Wow, it's beautiful!" Touko was amazed by the view that greeted them.

"Certainly is!" N agreed. "It's so different from Unova. Where will we start?"

"Eeny, meeny, miny, moe?" she offered.

"…What's that?"

Touko lowered a few fingers from the pink rim of her hat to her forehead in a semi facepalm.

…..

They ended up landing in the outskirts of a harbor city located on the north-eastern part of Hoenn. N caressed Reshiram's snow white fur while Touko was stretching her stiff limbs.

"Thanks you for the ride, my friend. It was a very pleasant flight." he smiled at it.

Its bright blue eyes glinted amiably. _It was my pleasure, my kind king. It was indeed an enjoyable flight._

N frowned at the title. "Reshiram, you know you don't have to call me that. I'm not a king anymore." he reminded the dragon.

It smiled in return. _I am aware of that fact, but when we first met, you were one. You're a king to me as the heroine is a princess to Zekrom._

The older teen chuckled. "I guess I can't change your mind." He took out his Poké Ball from his belt. "Return and rest up, Reshiram." The flame dragon disappeared in a bright red light. He looked ahead at the city waiting them. The city was massive in size, buildings of all sizes and colors were scattered and bordered by lush greenery. Several people bustled along the wide streets, entering the numerous stores and other attractions. Seeing that many people made him a tad anxious. Sure, he has been to a big city alone, like Castelia City, but he took side streets and other routes to avoid human contact. Now, being in a city and about to mingle with people was unnerving.

A soft hand on his forearm suddenly eased his tension. "Hey," her harmonious voice crooned. "It's going to be fine. We're together, so you can get used to this little by little. Besides…" her hand leisurely moved down to his own in a soothing caress before twining her fingers with his.

"It's a good excuse for us to do this."

Looking down at their joined hands, he smiled. She easily sensed his anxiety and immediately responded to it, she was quite intuitive. He placed his other hand over hers, catching a pale pink tint coloring her cheeks which he found cute. "I'm starting to like holding hands with you more and more."

Giggling bubbled from the blue-eyed girl. "Is that so? Well, then," she started tugging him along in the direction of the city. "Let's go explore!"

The place was called Lilycove City. On Touko's insistence, they went to the largest department store in the city. They spent a bit of time shopping for supplies for their journey, including Hyper Potions, Full Heals, and treats for their Pokémon. While looking around in the Poké Mart, N noticed Touko eyeing a Poké Doll that looked like an adorably chubby, blue baby seal.

"Oh my Arceus, it's so cute!" she picked up the doll, squealing in delight. "According to the tag, it's a Spheal! Never seen such a Pokémon in Unova!"

_That's right, Touko likes to collect Poké Dolls. _The thought gave him an idea. He looked around the store and spied a shelf full of Repels, which helped him form the perfect plan.

"Hey," he tapped her shoulder. "Didn't you say we needed Max Repels for the road?" He pointed to the self on the other side of the store.

Touko put down the Spheal doll. "Oh yeah, that's right! I'll be right back, N!" she walked over to the Repels.

With haste, he grabbed the doll and immediately headed for the register. A young woman with bright orange hair and a welcoming smile greeted him.

"Hi, welcome! My name is Nelli, how may I help you?"

Swallowing a dry lump in his throat, he shoved the doll onto the register. "Um, just this, please." he mumbled fretfully. Good thing he had been saving his money from his own Pokémon battles.

Nelli grabbed the doll and scanned it. "This is very cute!" she giggled. "Who is it for?"

For a moment, N stood there without a word. _She's only making conversation, it would be discourteous of me not to answer, _he reminded himself. Touko would've said the same thing to him.

He forced a polite smile.

"It's for…my girlfriend." Using that word to refer to the brunette girl felt alien on his tongue, but in a very pleasant way. And knowing that he was the only one who could ever label her by that term just added to that enlivening feeling.

The female clerk's smile widened in understanding. "Good choice! My boyfriend bought me a Spheal doll for my birthday not long ago and it's now one of my most treasured gifts. I'm sure your girlfriend will love it!"

N brought himself to relax, encouraged by her friendly comment. He finished paying for the doll and had it bagged so he could surprise her. With a more open "thank you," to Nelli, he turned around just in time to see Touko walk towards him, carrying a bunch of Max Repels in her arms.

"Thanks for reminding me! We sure need these in case of emergencies!" she stopped short when she noticed the bag he was carrying. "Oh, what's in the bag?"

N quickly hid the bag behind his back. "N-Nothing important! I'll show you later!"

She cocked her head to the side with a puzzled expression before shrugging and going to the register. When they finished shopping, they continued exploring the city. They visited the city's museum and the Pokémon Trainers' Fan Club. The last stop of the day was the harbor. Touko bought them some Berry Juice and the two of them sat down on a bench overlooking the sapphire ocean.

"Wow, today was so much fun!" Touko smiled at him. "I especially loved the museum!" She took a sip of her juice.

He grinned back at her. "That was my favorite too. The paintings were simply magnificent, the attention to details on the Pokémon shows the artists spent a lot of time around them."

"I was thinking the exact same thing." she took another drink.

N focused on her profile. The sun was starting to set and its pale golden glow made those lapis lazuli eyes of hers bear a soft blue spark that looked like a living flame. Her face also lit up in a golden tone and paired with her serene smile, his breath seized in his throat. _She looks so beautiful…I'm surprised no other male Trainers have ever tried to court her. _"Touko?"

Her spellbinding eyes focused on him. "Yes?"

He grabbed the bag that was sitting next to him and shoved it towards her. "Here! It's for you…" he looked down, finding it hard to keep his blush down. He felt her take the bag from him and listened with great anticipation as she opened it. Her quiet gasp was filled with wonder, followed by a jubilant squeak.

"Oh, the Spheal Poké Doll!" A brief pause followed. "You got this…for me?"

With his head still bent, he nodded. "I saw how much you wanted it and I remembered that you like to collect Poké Dolls, so I bought it for you."

In the blink of an eye, her supple body threw itself into his, almost knocking them both off the bench. Her slender arms wrapped lovingly around his neck, her small hands in his hair, and the scent of citrus with lavender engulfed him.

"Oh, thank you, N!" she cried in absolute joy. "I will treasure it forever!"

She pulled away from him, her hands now resting on his shoulders. Their eyes connected, blue to gray, and for a fleeting moment, he observed her eyes lower to his mouth before coming back up. A faintly familiar tension rose between them, sizzling energy whizzing all around them.

His heart began to pace rapidly against his chest in deafening thumps. His eyes found themselves gazing at her full, pink lips, and an unexpected need emerged within the silver-eyed Trainer: the need to take those lips with his.

The cerulean color in her eyes darkened to sapphire with the same yearning; she must've sensed it in him. Her lips separated slightly. "N." the husky voice she used to call his name crumbled the last of his restrain. Instinct he never knew he had before assumed control of his body.

He gently removed her cap, brought his hands up to her back, slammed her against him, and claimed her mouth in a burning kiss.

…..

Touko couldn't breathe. She couldn't think. All she could do was feel, and she felt a thousand sensations assailing her senses as N's lips moved against hers softly yet relentlessly. Scorching heat raged in her veins and her body softened in response to his kiss. All thoughts scattered into the evening wind as N puller her even closer to his body and she took the liberty of taking his hat off. With a soft sigh, she surrendered herself to him, even daring to wind her fingers into his mint-colored hair. It felt so silky under her touch, it reminded her of Altaria's cloud-like wings.

N hissed quietly, breaking contact, and alarm briefly overwhelmed the fog of desire. Her eyes flew open to study his face, making sure she didn't hurt him. But, what met her eyes was not an expression of pain. It was the expression of sensual pleasure; whatever she had just done to him, he enjoyed it. To remember it for a next time, she had to ask.

"Are you OK?" she breathed out.

His eyes opened, dark and stormy with need, a need so strong it knocked the wind out of her for the second time. _At least I'm not the only one losing my wits over this._

"No…" came his hoarse reply. "It felt good." He covered her hands with his. "Do it again."

The raw desire in his voice drove a fiery shiver down her spine. She moved her fingers in his hair again, gently scratching his scalp with her nails. A strained groan was torn out of his throat.

"Touko…it feels so good, it's strange."

The petite teen felt oddly empowered by his response. Feeling bolder, she increased the pressure of her fingernails, this time a brassier moan escaped him. "Touko." He pulled her to him for another kiss with his hands running up and down her back, eliciting a deep moan from her. Her nerves were doing frantic little cartwheels, following the repetitive pattern of his fingers on her back. Trembling again, she pressed her mouth harder into his, letting her tongue beg him access.

Without missing a beat, he conceded, their tongues found each other and commenced their courtship ritual of curling and sliding. They swept over each other and teased each other with flirty little flicks. It was so hot, Touko was sweating bullets. Through the veil of lust swarming her mind, her pesky conscience poked its infuriating little head out.

_Better slow down, woman! You're basically sucking his face off in public! You told him you would do this slowly._

Touko let out a small groan of frustration. As much as she wanted to tell that badgering voice of hers to take a hike, she knew it had a point. She and N are new to this whole boyfriend/girlfriend thing, so they needed to slow it down.

Even if her pesky hormones were shrieking in dismay at the thought of stopping now.

Her hands left his silken hair to his chest, giving him a gentle nudge. N stopped at once, his dark iron eyes regarded her questioningly.

"N, we have to stop." she panted. "We can kiss in public, but…making out is more for when we're alone."

"Making…out?" he asked in between breaths.

Touko opened her mouth a few inches and pointed to her tongue. "When we used these."

"Oh, I see." N reluctantly released her. "But besides that, was it…a good kiss?" he wore that adorable, timid look with its matching blush.

In spite of her face still aflame, she chuckled. "Let me just say this: for a guy who just had his third kiss, you took my breath away twice."

They collected their things and searched for a place to spend the night. According to the locals, Cove Lily Motel was the perfect place for tourists. Touko paid for a room, and up the stairs they went. Their room was simple with its white walls and clean, equipped with a spacious bathroom and a queen-sized bed. Right outside the window, there was a nice night view of the harbor.

"This is nice." N observed as he placed his backpack on a nearby desk.

"Sure is!" Touko sighed contently, dumping her bag next to his. "Better enjoy it, because Arceus knows when we'll get to sleep on a nice, comfy bed again while we're touring Hoenn."

"Good point." N agreed. "Do you wish to take a shower first?"

"You totally read my mind." the ponytailed Champion flashed him a toothy grin. She walked past him, grabbed some clothes from her bag, and disappeared into the bathroom, closing the door.

N sat down on the bed, listening to the sound of the shower turning on. He removed his hat and tossed it aside on a chair next to the bed. Running his fingers through his hair, he huffed out an exasperated breath. His treacherous mind kept replaying their kiss at the harbor over and over again like a broken record. Just remembering how different it was from the previous ones they shared sent a thrilling shudder lancing through him. The feel of her small hands playing with his hair, her hot inviting mouth, her soft moan and that husky little voice calling his name…

He was painfully hard.

And knowing that the object of his desire and his affections was showering close by wasn't helping one bit.

_Good Arceus, what is wrong with me? All of a sudden, I'm thinking more and more about Touko's body._

He recalled the talk he had with the goddesses; they were perfectly clear that feeling physical attraction to someone was completely normal and when emotions are involved, the attraction is much stronger due to the need to be intimately connected to that person. Now realizing that it's a normal reaction to the girl he loves, he finally eased his tension. Only question that remains is: just how long will he keep feeling this sense of incompleteness whenever he kisses her?

All he could do is wait; he loves and trusts Touko, and he wouldn't dare to move further than kissing without her consent.

…..

The door opened and out came the pretty little chocolate-haired girl. Her long hair was down and moist, wearing a simple blue tank top and a pair of black shorts. She carried her usual outfit and boots in her arms. "All done, you need to shower too?"

_Yeah, a nice icy one too.  
_  
After his frigid shower, he dried his hair and slipped on a long pair of pajama pants. He found Touko talking to her mom on her Xtransceiver.

"Yeah, Mom, Hoenn is gorgeous! You need to come vacation here sometime!"

"I'm so happy to hear that, sweetie! By the way, how are things between you and N?" the playfulness was evident in the older woman's voice.

N watched Touko's face go through ten shades of red, he had to smother a smile.

"M-Mom!"

"Bianca told me, my dear. When were you planning on telling me?"

"Mom, we just got together yesterday! I'm still getting used to it!"

It was a bit refreshing to see that he wasn't the only one all worked up over this relationship that is at its infancy. Touko bit her bottom lip nervously, an act that didn't go unnoticed by him.

Mrs. White's soft laughter filled the room. "I understand, baby girl. I'm just happy you finally found someone who loves you for you. Just one thing, Touko."

"What's that?"

He wasn't prepared for her mother's next words. "Please make sure to use protection."

Touko's face was now borderline crimson, N could only imagine steam coming out of her ears.

"OH MY ARCEUS, MOM!" she screeched.

"What? I was once young myself, little lady. When the times comes for you to share that special first time with him, just make sure you take precautions."

"Yes, Mother." Touko gulped.

"Good girl. Now, get some rest and please give your new boyfriend my regards!"

"I will. Goodnight, Mom, I love you."

"I love you too, princess. Sleep well and don't let the Joltiks bite." The call ended.

N decided now it was the time to make his presence known. "Hey."

Her small figure jumped before whipping around. "Oh hey!" her face was still carmine-colored. "Just spoke to my mom. Bianca already told her about us, and she sends her regards. Ready for some shut-eye? We have a long hike in the morning."

"Sure am."

The teens quietly settled themselves in the bed. "Are you OK with me sleeping next to you?" he asked.

Touko lay on her side, her lips curling into an affectionate smile. "Of course I don't mind. I did at first, but that was because I was still trying to figure out my feelings. But, now that we're together, I don't mind at all. Makes me feel…safe." An adorable pink hue dusted her cheeks.

He ventured further into it. "Can I hold you?"

She answered with a small nod. Holding back a silly grin, he drew her into his arms. "I'm liking this already."

Her small frame shook with stifled giggling. "It _does_ feel nice. Oh, by the way…" He looked down to meet her eyes. With the agility of a Serperior, she shifted up to him and lay a chaste peck on his lips. He gawked at her.

"That's a goodnight kiss." she sported a coy smile. "You can also use it for a 'good morning'."

"Good to know." He bent down and brushed his lips on her forehead. Now, it was the girl's turn to gape at him. "Goodnight." he beamed down at her. "And, Touko?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

The corners of her mouth curved into that loveable smile that he loved. "I love you too. Goodnight, N." she reached over to the side and turned off the table lamp next to them.

…..

Through the following two weeks, N and Touko had quite a voyage in Hoenn. After Lilycove City was the famous Fortree City, with its treehouses and abundance of wild Pokémon. N was particularly fond of the place, as they both ran into hordes of different Pokémon both in the borders of the city and in the city itself. Touko caught sight of a chameleon-like Pokémon called Kecleon, that changed its type depending on the Pokémon it chose. The little critter shifted through Water and Dark types since Leviathan and Zoroark were travelling with them outside their Poké Balls, much to the teens' amusement. Then, they studied a group of Beautifly dancing around some wildflowers, gathering pollen. That night, they stayed at small treetop inn in Fortree City.

Their next destination, after rushing by Mauville City, was Mt. Chimney which was a large volcano. Touko's Blaze enjoyed the infernal heat of the volcano as they trekked through its inner caves. Touko and N battled several Trainers, from Beauty Trainers to Hikers. The two Trainers discovered new Fire-type Pokémon they never saw in Unova: Magcargo, Slugma, Camerupt, Torchic, and several others. They took a cable car to the peak of the volcano, where they encountered a little old lady who sold savory items known as Lava Cookies.

The young couple decided to have a small picnic with their Pokémon at the summit, they all enjoyed Lava Cookies while listening to the old lady's story about the legendary Pokémon Groudon that once resided inside Mt. Chimney. She spoke of how two villainous organizations known as Team Magma and Team Aqua revived both Groudon and its counterpart, Kyogre to use them in battle, as both organizations had clashing views of which type of Pokémon should be given more habitat in Hoenn. She also mentioned a young hero who saved Hoenn by awakening the peacemaking master of the two legendary Pokémon, Rayquaza, which ended the catastrophic conflict between Groudon and Kyogre.

To the south of Mt. Chimney was Lavaridge Town, known for its relaxing hot springs. Since neither N nor Touko had ever experienced a hot spring, it was the first thing they did. The hot springs were located in a large bath house behind the Pokémon Center. The place had separate springs that were gender-designated, so N and Touko went their separate ways. Much to the young man's relief, however, the pools were only separated by a tall wall made of bamboo. They still chatted their excitement as they bathed. N was fascinated how the heated water helped ease his road-weary muscles, all while Touko and Gardevoir were just soaking while humming in pleasure.

The last stop of the trip was Slateport City. Touko breathed in the morning salty air. "Oh wow! I can smell the beach from here!"

"The weather here is very nice." N observed. "Do you wish to stay here overnight?"

Cerulean eyes sparkled with bliss and a sunny smile enhanced her pretty facets. "Do I ever! We can go to the beach here! I heard from locals back at Lavaridge Town that this beach is the most popular in Hoenn!"

N had to smile at her contagious enthusiasm. "Then, it's settled. Let's find a hotel first before we go to the beach."

…..

N rented them a room in a hotel near the beach, much to Touko's contentment. As N was getting ready in the bathroom, Touko was putting on her blue bikini by the bed. While rubbing her sunscreen on, she reminisced how much fun she's been having in Hoenn. She and N learned so much about the history of Hoenn, its variety of Pokémon, the unique locations…and they haven't even come close to halfway in exploring the whole region!

She looked at herself in the mirror with a satisfying smile. _I'm so ready! I hope N is ready for the beach as well! _She put on a white pair of shorts and as she put on a black tank top on top, a sudden realization stopped her inner parade: N hasn't seen her in her bikini since the waterfall about three weeks ago.

_Oh crap! I hope this doesn't get awkward, last time he clammed up tighter than a Shellder. Maybe this time, we might go another base forward in our relationship._

There was that one teeny little detail has been sitting in the backburner since Lilycove City: their romantic relationship has been stagnant. Sure, they did the basic things couple did. They held hands a lot, they hugged often, and they would kiss. But, that was just it: they haven't gone any further than just kissing! Touko _does _enjoy kissing N, he was obviously a quick learner and became rather talented at it.

Yet, his hands never wandered anywhere other than her back. She wasn't expecting them to go all the way right now, they both still needed a little time; but, she was hoping they would take things just a mite further the last few weeks.

Touko frowned; patience wasn't exactly her forte, and the hormones that she never she possessed until she first kissed N have been harassing her into taking charge and lead the way. They made her want to just take his lips and his hands and guide them to other places that have been begging for attention…

Flushing furiously, a small, frustrated groan vibrated in her throat. _Good grief, I sound like a sex-crazed fiend! And I haven't even had sex with him yet! Sometimes, I wish my mom didn't teach me about the Pidoves and the Combees…  
_  
"Touko?" his voice made her jump, biting down a startled squeak. N wore his gray swim trunks with a plain back shirt.

_He sure looks different from his usual getup, _she noted. "Y-Yeah, I'm ready!" she reached for her towel. "I'm sure Leviathan is more than ready to ride some waves!"

"Pokémon can play at the beach?" his giddiness was downright adorable, it was hard not to smile at such a face.

"Of course! We can even Surf with our Water-type Pokémon in the waves!"

"Surf the waves?"

Touko's grin was a broad as a Meowth that just found a coin. "Oh boy, you are _so_ in for a fun time!"

…..

"YEAH!" Touko hooted, standing on Leviathan's back. "Ride it like a pro, Leviathan!" Her arms extended to keep her balance as they rode the wave.

N swallowed nervously. He was sitting on Carracosta's shell, waiting for the next wave. Touko had taken some time to teach N how to stand on his turtle Pokémon's back without falling. When he asked how he would be able to catch a wave, the sun-kissed brunette merely grinned.

"Just trust your Pokémon, it'll know when to act!" she had said.

"You feel any good waves coming our way?" he asked his pokemon friend.

_I'm feeling it, _Carracosta assured him, _It's coming our way…it's perfect! _He felt him tense in eagerness.

Touko finished riding the wave to the shore before coming back to him with Leviathan. "Oh man, that was fun!" she laughed.

"I'm still feeling a bit nervous." He admitted.

Touko gave him a loving look. "How about I surf with you? I can guide you, if Carracosta doesn't mind the weight of two people." She looked at the large sea turtle Pokémon.

_I have the toughest shell of all Pokémon, _Carracosta huffed with pride, _I can take the weight of a Wailord if I have to!_

N chuckled lightly. "He says he's fine with both of us on his back."

"Fantastic!" she looked at her own Pokémon. "Hey dude, want to ride alongside us?"

Leviathan snorted happily. A large wave charged towards them not too far away, and N couldn't help admiring its strength. "Wow…now I know why they call the Pokémon move Surf."

Warm arms snaked around his waist, startling him, and two soft mounds pressed themselves onto his naked back. His whole body stiffened by such close contact, and with little layers of clothing between them, he felt his whole body flare up.

"It's OK, N." her velvety voice teased the shell of his ear. "Relax, and trust me. Stand up."

All he could do was nod and do as asked.

"OK, Carracosta! It's coming, surf's up, dude!" Touko hollered. Carracosta turned to face the shore, letting the currents drag them towards the wave.

He was astounded by the beauty of the inside of the wave as they rode across it. The bright blue of the water was as clear as crystal and he could swear he saw a few Alomomola swimming in the wave.

"Amazing…"

"Get ready for the whitewater!" Touko warned playfully.  
He didn't understand. "Whitewater?"

The wave broke off into a ridge of turbulence and foam.

…..

N was still exhilarated from the surfing experience when they got back to the hotel. "That was incredible!" he cried excitedly. "I never knew that surfing like that can be such fun! Where did you learn to do that?"

Touko flashed him a modest smile. "I mostly learned from books, and Leviathan and I did practice staying balanced and such in our free time."

He thought of the waterfall as well as the waves, and the vibrant glow on her face. "You really like the water, don't you?"

"You bet!" she beamed.

He took her warm hand into his, looking into her azure eyes. "Thank you, for giving me such an enlivening experience."

Her rosy cheeks flushed a deep color of scarlet as she donned a shy grin. "You're most welcome, N."

Silence fell between them and that same scorching tension came to life. N had restrained himself well enough today to not stare too much at Touko's body at the beach, but now that they were alone again, his eyes found themselves wandering the length of her body. She was wearing her shorts over her bathing suit, but her tank top was in her other arm with her towel, leaving her semi naked torso to behold. He snapped his back to her face, only to find her eyes sparkling with the same desire.

She opened her full lips just to say. "N, kiss me."

All it took were those three words before he dropped his towel and tugged at her captive hand, causing her to drop her things. His other hand traveled up to her ponytail and tugged her hair tie off, setting her wet locks free. He gently took hold of the back of her neck and pulled her mouth to his. He became more confident when it came to kissing since he had plenty of practice with her during their time in Hoenn.

Her lips tasted salty from the beach, but oh so warm. Her hands slid up his chest, he could feel the heat searing from every digit. Her mouth opened to him with a delicate sigh, a sound that was so adorably feminine. His tongue found her eager one, sliding over it and curling around it, teasing it with long and quick strokes. Need sang in his veins, that odd sensation that begged to be fulfilled rose stronger than the previous times they've kissed. His hands skimmed over the bare skin of her back, amazed how silky it felt under his touch.

Touko moaned into his mouth, arching her back against him and further pressing her breasts into his chest. For one dangerous moment, he tore his lips from hers to look down at the supple mounds of sun-kissed flesh. He swallowed hard, he was barely keeping it together as it was, he still needed her affirmation. The cobalt-eyed lass placed a few inches of space between them, much to his surprise.

"Touko?" _Did I do something wrong? Was it unmannerly of me to stare at her chest so noticeably?_

She said nothing, but her hand grasped his and brought up it to her cheek, longing and a hint of shyness written all over her face.  
_  
_N eyed her curiously, he couldn't read the intentions behind her sapphire eyes. She shut her eyes tightly as she lowered his hand progressively first over her chin, then along the long column of her throat, and finally settling it over her left breast. The contact forced the breath from his lungs. Her breast was soft and plump, and he could feel her heart pounding hard against it. His eyes rose back to her face, her eyes were still squeezed tightly, a lovely rosiness adorned her cheeks, and her lips were slightly parted while breathing heavily.

"Are you sure?" he needed an answer before he could continue to explore this uncharted territory.

Touko's nod was abrupt. Given the green light, he proceeded to move. He cupped it gently, feeling its soft weight in his hand, then gave it a tentative squeeze. He heard her breathing become shallow and fast, a small gasp escaping her open mouth. Taking it as a positive sign, he squeezed a bit harder and rotated his hand in slow, tantalizing circles. It was amazing how a woman's body looked and felt in contrast to a man's. His chest was hard while hers was delightfully soft.

He continued to fondle her breast, earning more soft noises from the young woman. A stiff peak unexpectedly poked his palm. Curious, he lifted his hand to examine it; right in the middle of her clothed breast, a small tip strained against the blue fabric. Using his index finger, he gently prodded the hardened bud.

Touko cried out, startling him.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked uncertainly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, shaking her head.

"No." her reply emerged in a sound gasp. Relieved that she was fine, he poked the nipple again while looking at her expression. Her eyes opened in a flash, a strangled moan venting from her trembling lips. "N!"

Hearing her cry out his name with such need sent a penetrating shot of lust down his body. He felt his nether regions stirring in reaction to her, the heated flesh between his legs hardening rapidly. Noticing that only one breast got his attention, he switched to the other one, giving it the same loving ministrations as the first one. Feminine hands dug into his shaggy hair as she clung to him, her sweet moans echoing in the room.

His mind was veiled with his growing yearning for the petite brunette and a tinge of greediness crept in. He wanted more, he wanted to see if the skin under that top was as soft as her back. He met her eyes again, his thumb gliding over the border of her bikini top between her breasts.

"Touko," he breathed. "May I?"

Her lips met his in a lingering kiss, murmuring her consent.

N gulped, feeling a slight tremor in his hands, his breathing coming in punctuated gasps. His fingers slowly slid under her top, about to reach their goal…

The familiar shrill of Touko's Xtransceiver startled them out of their lustful stupor.

He abruptly withdrew his hands, causing Touko to release a rather loud, annoyed groan.

"Sorry." She mumbled a meek apology as she stepped away from him and went to her bag. She was murmuring crossly to herself, which he speculated to be obscenities, while she dug into her bag for the still-shrilling device. Once she found it, she pressed a button.

"Yes?" she asked, deadpanned.

The video switched on, and the golden-haired goddess's face filled the itsy-bitsy screen. "Miss, Touko!" Concordia sounded alarmed. "My deepest apologies for disturbing your vacation, miss, but Mr. Alder requests your presence back at the Pokémon League. He says he needs to speak with you."

Touko slumped dejectedly. "Fine, tell him we're on our way back. We'll get our things and fly back…"

"Oh no, Miss." she cut in. "He says it's urgent, he asked us to send a Pokémon with Teleport to you to bring you back quicker. Please tell us which city in Hoenn you are located."

"We're in Slateport City."

N got next to Touko, brows furrowed. "What is the emergency?" he asked the goddess.

"I am not sure, Lord N. He says he will tell you both when you come back. Please, meet the Pokémon at the Pokémon Center. We shall you soon." The screen went black.

**-Pokémon League-**

Touko was still swearing mentally while she and N strode towards the Champion's Temple. After the rude interruption, they changed their clothes separately without a word and went to the Pokémon Center where an Alakazam waited for them. N spoke with it and confirmed that it was the Pokémon that was sent from the goddesses to take them home.

As a rainbow light surrounded them, Touko bid a silent farewell to the Hoenn region.

She found it miraculous that she is still able to keep her foul mood in check. Not too long ago, she was back in that hotel room with N, kissing him, letting him touch her. She was wound up tighter than a guitar string from the numerous sensations he wrought upon her body, and he was so close to touching that sensitive sport that was begging for his touch…

She bit back a frustrated growl. _I swear to Arceus, this better be a real emergency or so help me, he'll be dealing with a very pissed off Champion!_

Alder was waiting for them, sitting on the steps leading to the Hall of Fame's platform. The flame-haired man bore an anxious look on his face, piquing her interest.

"Hello, Alder." her tone was mild.

He looked up at them, relief washing over his rugged features. "Well, Touko, aren't you a sight for sore eyes! And hello, N."

"Good afternoon." N bowed his head.

"Sorry to have pulled you both away from your trip in Hoenn, but something serious is happening."

"Alder, what is the emergency?" she asked the older man.

His dark, troubled eyes met hers. "There's been reports of wild Pokémon rampaging out of control in Driftveil City and Mistralton City. I've never seen anything like it…I believe it's Team Plasma."

**Author's Note!  
Now things are finally heating up between N and Touko, stupid Xtransceiver! It seems Team Plasma is on the move again, so much for having some more alone time! Next chapter, they confront Team Plasma and complications will occur. Brace yourself, dear readers, lemon is coming. Please remember to review so I know I'm on the right track with this, thank you all!  
_-Mistress Ness_**


	19. The Ideals that Ring with Truth

**Pokémon White: The Heroine of Ideals**

_I don't own Pokémon in any form, but twists of plot, as well as made up characters, belong to my imagination. Enjoy!_

Chapter 19: The Ideals that Ring with Truth

Touko was taken aback by the news. _Wild Pokémon raging into cities? How can this be? Feral Pokémon would only attack a person if it feels seriously threatened. Even the most moronic of people know to avoid pissing off a wild Pokémon unless it's to catch it, and you have your own Pokémon to defend you. _"When did this begin?"

"According to Clay and Skyla, it started about a few days ago. At first, it was just a few wild Pokémon wandering into the cities, but now, even the routes surrounding Driftveil and Mistralton have become dangerous! The Pokémon Rangers have no clue how this came to happen."

"And you believe Team Plasma is behind this?" N asked the ex-Champion.

"Yes." his firm voice didn't falter. "Because a week before this all began, there were some reports indicating Pokémon theft around those areas."

Touko nipped her thumb in worry. "That _doesn't _sound good at all." All of a sudden, she recalled her encounter with that creepy scientist. "I battled some weirdo scientist about three weeks ago on Route 2, he was trying to steal a Trainer's Pikachu to conduct some sort of research on its power. His name was Colress, and he is working with Team Plasma."

Both N and Alder gaped at her.

The older male folded his arms in thought. "If that's true, then there's a possible connection between the recent thefts and Team Plasma, which could extend to the wild Pokémon going out of control."

"How can we help?" N inquired.

"Go to Driftveil City and meet up with Clay. He will give you the finer details. I already contacted Cheren and Bianca, they are handling matters in Mistralton City with Skyla." Alder answered.

Touko nodded her affirmation. "You got it. Come on, N. We'll fly there with Zekrom and Reshiram." The two Trainers turned and began to walk away.

"Touko, N." she stopped and glanced back at Alder. Deep lines of apprehension were imprinted on his aged face, he reminded her of a parent sick with worry.

"Please, be careful, you two."

N smiled at Alder, surprising both her and the older man, wrapping his arm around Touko's shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll make sure she's safe. Our Pokémon and I will protect her." His face was earnest in his promise, and any traces of his boyish features vanished for that moment. In his place, stood a man.

She framed her own face with her hands, feeling a flash of heat surging in her cheeks. He sounded like a gallant knight out a fairytale.

_Oh boy, I think I just turned to putty._

**-Driftveil City-**

The situation was a little more serious than she originally anticipated. She spied several Pokémon Rangers battling wild Pokémon in hopes of subduing them. Two Rangers were using their Throh and Sawk to bring down a wild Leavanny and Embolga while a lone, male Ranger not too far away used his rope to tie up a trashing Unfezant with his Ursaring by his side. Cries of rage and pain filled the afternoon air, making Touko sick to her stomach.

"This is awful." N was visibly shaken next to her. "Their voices…they're not normal. I keep hearing nothing more than cries of sheer, primitive _rage_. It's like they're only focused on attacking whatever is in front of them."

Touko could tell this disturbed him in more ways than one. He deeply cared for Pokémon, it hurt him more profoundly than others to see them act like this. She set her hand over his for support.

"N…"

"HELP!" a choir of voices shrieked. Startled, Touko looked around frantically for the source. To her horror, she spotted a group of small children cowered against a wall of the Driftveil Market with a pack of Mightyena snarling and snapping at their feet. The youngsters began to weep in fear.

She paled instantaneously.

"No!" she darted towards them, unlatching her Poké Ball from her belt. "Ampharos, go!"

The tall Electric-type Pokémon appeared in a flash. "Restrain those Mightyena with Thunder Wave!" Thin streaks of electricity shot out of his red orb and whipped out to the hostile Pokémon; sparks circled their bodies, causing them to halt on the spot.

"Quickly, run to the Pokémon Center!" Touko instructed to the children. The kids nodded, sobbing a bunch of "thanks you" to her, and took off to safety.

"Touko!" N ran up behind her. "You scared me, you ran off all of a sudden!" He didn't bother to hide the panic in his voice.

"I'm fine, N." she assured him. "Ampharos helped me save a group of kids. If I hadn't done something, they could've been mauled by those Mightyena!"

"'Bout time ya showed up, little lady!" The familiar drawl of the Driftveil City Gym Leader made them pause.

"Clay." Touko nodded in acknowledgement.

The Miner King made his through the chaos over to them. "Things have gone awfully wrong 'round here. But, mighty glad yer finally here, need all the help I can get!"

"Alder believes Team Plasma is behind this mess." she said.

"An' I believe 'im. The only area I haven't inspected is Chargestone Cave, don't have enough manpower for that. Got my workers tryin' to take care of the rampagin' Pokémon in Route 6."

She turned to N. "Well, looks like we have a cave to visit."

"Y'all will need to fly there. "Clay warned them. "Wild Pokémon are still causin' a mighty ruckus in Route 6."

"That's not a problem." N took out a Poké Ball.

Touko took a minute to think. _If Team Plasma **is **indeed involved in this craziness, then I bet a million Pokémon Dollars that they must have people guarding secluded places like Chargestone Cave._

"Wait, N." she touched his arm. "We need to play it safe, we'll fly to Chargestone Cave tonight on Zekrom. Since it's dark-colored, it'll be harder to see it. I'm not sure if Team Plasma is there, but we can't afford the risk of getting caught before we reach the bottom of this."

N considered her logic for a few seconds before nodding in agreement. "You're right. Discretion would be best in this situation." He looked at Clay. "Since Touko and I have some time, do you need some more help here in city?"

The bulky man laughed. "Ho ho, so eager to lend a hand!" He smacked N's back with enthusiasm, getting a surprised grunt from the mint-haired boy. "He's a fine young man, little lady!"

A good-natured smile found its way to her mouth. "Indeed he is."

**-Chargestone Cave-**

In order to be keep their presence unknown, Touko had Zekrom land off the road and into the thick forest. They decided to stay off the main road and stick to the more subtle approach of going through the woods.

"So, when did you encounter this scientist, exactly?" N asked Touko as they neared the cave's entrance.

"It was the day after my victory ball." she replied. "He gave me the first-class creeps. He claimed to be studying the full potential of Pokémon and ways to bring out their true potential. He seemed to know where Ghetsis is located, but the sneaky Rattata ran off before I could get an answer from him."

N felt dread weighing in on him. "If that is the case, then it would only be logical to assume that whatever is causing the Pokémon to get out of control could be related to this man's research."

"Makes sense." Touko agreed. Then, she suddenly came to a halt. Before he could ask her what was wrong, she grabbed his arm and yanked him down into some bushes.

"Touko?" He was lost.

She pointed to the entrance. "Look!" she whispered with urgency. Following her finger, he spotted a group of Team Plasma grunts along with a blonde man in a lab coat.

"Is that Colress?"

"Yes." she answered. "Come on, let's move up so we can hear what they're talking about." The teens moved up along the bushes with uttermost stealth, until they were mere feet away from the entrance.

"Sir!" a red-haired female grunt saluted the man. "We have brought some more Pokémon for your experiment." She snapped her fingers and a male grunt behind her handed Colress a bag.

The blonde scientists smirked. "Excellent, I was in need of additional test subjects. Chargestone Cave has been the perfect place to power my machine, everything is going well so far." He paused briefly before adding, "Have you seen the Champion and her companion around these parts yet?"

"No, sir." The woman shook her head. "We have been monitoring Route 6, Driftveil City, and Mistralton City. No sight of them yet."

"Sheesh, for Arceus's sake!" he heard Touko scoff wryly. "They're either incompetent or plain brainless."

"But, it works to our advantage." he quietly reminded her.

"Well then, I will take these new subjects and test them. Please, keep your eyes open. Should you see them, please do let me know. I would love to see the young Champion again." Colress smiled humorlessly as he turned on his heel and walked into the cave.

The female leader faced the lackeys. "You heard the man, this entrance must be guarded!" She pointed to a man and a woman in front of her. "You and you! Keep your eyes peeled for intruders! Do _not _fail me!" she threatened in a menacing growl.

The two minions stiffened to attention and saluted her. "Y-Yes, ma'am!"

The woman and the remaining grunts vanished into the cave.

"Damn, that sounded seriously perturbing." Touko shivered.

_Please tread prudently, Princess and King, _Reshiram cautioned them from its Poké Ball. _I feel much pain and fury from that cave, it is highly unnerving._

"So, what should we do?" N deliberated out loud. "There are two guards standing in the way. We won't be able to get past them without revealing ourselves. If only we had a disguise…"

A small silence fell, then followed by a sharp gasp. "That's it!" Touko exclaimed, keeping her voice down.

"What?" he asked.

"If we steal their uniforms, we should be to get inside undetected!"

"But, how will we do that?"

"First, we'll need Zoroark's help."

…..

Moments later, the male and female underlings lay paralyzed in front of them with mouths ajar yet silent. N was still aghast at what just happened. Under her instructions, N asked Zoroark to transform into a young Pokémon Trainer and pretend it was lost. The "Trainer" lured the grunts towards them, as Touko sent out Ampharos. When they were close, she commanded her Pokémon to use his Thunder Wave on the woman and the man.

"That wasn't very nice, Touko." he frowned. "Pokémon should never be used to attack people."

Touko rolled her eyes as she sent Ampharos back into his Poké Ball. "N, they're not seriously hurt, just constrained. Thunder Wave won't kill them, I'll heal them with some Cheri Berries once we're done here." She knelt down to the woman. She hesitated, then stared at him.

"Um, you might want to turn around until I finish with these two."

He blinked, baffled by what she was saying.

"Just do it, please." she pressed him.

Without any retort, he complied. Clothing rustled in a hurried manner behind him, zippers zipped and belts clicked. Minutes later, the noise stopped with a small feminine grunt. "OK, turn around."

He did, and the sight before him made him choke on air. The man and woman were still lying on the ground, but stripped down to mere undergarments.

"T-Touko!?"

She grabbed a bunch of clothes and threw them at him. "Don't even say another word and get those on!" she ordered in a mortified tone.

He quickly went behind a tree and changed his clothes. He stuffed his hat in his backpack along with his regular clothes, and put the black beret on. He adjusted the slip of cloth over his mouth and went back to her, finding the young woman donning the new Team Plasma uniform while adjusting her belt.

"How do I look?" he felt ridiculous wearing such clothes.

Even though he couldn't see her smirk because of her covered mouth, her azure eyes danced with mischief. "Like one of the bad guys."

She dug into her bag and took out two small red berries. "These Cheri Berries will heal the paralysis, but it will take more time for them to recover since they have to digest them. That should give us enough time to stop Colress before these goons raise hell."

N sighed in relief. He didn't like Team Plasma any more than she did, but they were still human.

"Got it." he answered.

Touko recommended for them to keep their bags with them, under the pretense they're delivering some more stolen Pokémon to Colress. Surprisingly enough, the ruse worked. They reached the lowest level when a piercing bellow of pain echoed. The very sound gave N goose bumps, the Pokémon was feeling extreme physical agony. The sound seemed to have come from east of their location.

"Let's go!" he urged Touko. Because the other two floors were heavily guarded with grunts, the bottom level was empty, much to their relief. They came across an intersection when the same pained cry reached their ears.

"Left!" N took the turn and ran as fast as his legs would carry him, and Touko followed without a word. The teens reached the end into a wide cavity; A Beartic held its fuzzy head as it roared again, a small device on its forehead blinked rapidly. Colress wore a cruel sneer while he observed the poor Pokémon struggle, a small computer was fastened onto his left arm.

N noticed in front of the scientist was a machine about the size of a PC that was equipped with a small satellite dish, aimed directly at the snow bear Pokémon. A muffled cry next to him made him glance at her. Touko was biting her quivering lip hard, her whole trembled with fury. It was the same rage that boiled within him.

"What are you doing!?" his question was unleashed through a harsh cry.

The scientist stopped and faced them. The Beartic's roaring stopped and it dropped to the ground, panting heavily.

"You _monster_!" Touko screamed in outrage.

The blonde adjusted his gleaming glasses. "Ah, Touko, so lovely to see you again. I must say, I'm impressed you managed to get your hands on those uniforms and make it here unnoticed."

"Don't get all chummy with me, you scumbag!" she shot back. "What did you do to that poor Pokémon!?"

Colress pointed to himself. "Me? Oh, just an experiment to see if I could bring out this Pokémon's maximum power using electromagnetic waves through a small receiver on their heads. Based on previous trials, the Pokémon's power increase drastically, but became more aggressive. A few tweaks were done to establish full control of them. Of course, I didn't count it on affecting the wild Pokémon near here."

_That's why the wild Pokémon were out of control, they were victims of this inhumane device! _The realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

"That Pokémon isn't a tool for power!" N protested. "It was crying for the pain to stop, you were hurting it with your sick experiment!"

"Ah," Colress focused on him. "You must be N. Ghetsis talked quite a bit about you, about your ability to connect with Pokémon and the Reshiram you have in your possession."

Touko held a Poké Ball in her hand. "Enough of this crap! Leviathan, come on out!" Her sea lion Pokémon faced the scientist, snarling in warning.

But Colress's malicious smile grew wider. "Ah, a Samurott! What a fine specimen!" he dug his free hand into his coat pocket. But, instead of a Poké Ball, he held another handheld device that had a button and an opening like the lens of a camera. He aimed it at Touko's Pokémon, then pressed the button. A small projectile shot out of the opening and attached itself at the base of its spiked, helmet-like shell.

"What the!?" Touko sputtered.

Colress began to fiddle with the small computer on his arm. "Now, Samurott, give me your strength!"

The satellite dish began to emit strange energy waves, causing the small device on Leviathan to blink to life. His ruby eyes widened and a roar of anguish ripped out of his throat.

"Leviathan!" Touko cried.

Leviathan suddenly froze.

"Leviathan?" her voice was quiet this time.

The large Water-type Pokémon turned around, its eyes completely immersed in an eerie, crimson glow. He bared his teeth at them, snarling viciously.

Touko made a low sound of pure horror. "Leviathan, no!"

"Pick up a boulder and throw it at them!" Colress ordered. N watched through disbelieving eyes as Leviathan stood up on his hind legs and picked up a large electrically-charged boulder over his head.

_Oh no! _His thoughts focused on the still-stunned Touko as Leviathan heaved the heavy rock in their direction.

"Touko, watch out!" he lunged at her, getting them both of the way of the incoming boulder. The rock whizzed past them, colliding with the cavern wall. He sat up, still cradling her in his arms. Her shoulders were trembling, her large blue eyes filled with sorrow.

"Leviathan…" her soft voice echoed her pain.

As Leviathan bellowed in rage, N heard his fragmented thoughts through the ferocious haze that enveloped his mind. _Attack…attack…attack…_

N wanted to bring out Zoroark to help Leviathan, but knew he couldn't.

_If I bring him out, Colress will take over his mind like he did with Leviathan, it's too risky. _Besides, he had to think of Touko's safety.

"Touko, we have to get out of here." he said to her as he guided her to her feet.

The young woman shot him an incredulous look. "No!" she shook her head frantically. "I won't leave Leviathan!" She looked at her Pokémon.

"Leviathan, snap out of it! It's me, buddy!" she begged. "Please! Please stop this!"  
Colress let out a malevolent laugh. "Your Samurott cannot hear you, Miss White. It's under my command now."

Touko's lips twisted into an angry snarl. "His name's _Leviathan_!"

Colress crossed his arms, an arrogant expression settling in his face. "We shall see about that! Use a Water-type attack, _Samurott._"

Leviathan's roar rumbled through the cave and suddenly, the ground beneath them started to quake violently.

"What's going on!?" N shouted.

He watched Touko's face become as white as a sheet. "It's Waterfall!"

"What!?" he scanned the chamber for signs of the upcoming attack. The ground shook even harder right under their feet. _It's coming right from under us!_ He looked down, seeing small cracks on the floor forming where they stood.

At that moment, time seemed to slow down. He turned to look at Touko, about to warn her of the attack when he saw two small hands closing in on him. He felt himself being shoved hard, sending him flying back a few good feet. Last thing he saw before landing on his back, was her pained smile and her eyes that seemed to say one single phrase.

_I'm sorry._

Fear, stronger than he's ever felt before, took over him.

"TOUKO!"

Time started to pick up again.

A powerful torrent of water erupted from where he stood. Her scream was cut short by the watery pillar as it trapped her inside its resilient currents. N watched helplessly, petrified by utter terror, as Leviathan stampeded to the waterfall and launched himself into it. Through the blurriness of the water, N saw the Pokémon's large silhouette collide with Touko's smaller one, shooting her out of the torrent and onto the cave wall. Her back collided against the wall with a sickening crash, jarring her body forward.

"Argh!" a short, pained cry was accompanied by an expression of ultimate agony. She slid down the wall then crumpled onto the floor as the waterfall broke apart.

He was already running to her side before he could even realize that was moving again.

"_Touko!_" He picked her up gingerly and cradled her in his arms. Her eyes were half-lidded and glazed, a thin trail of blood trickling out of a corner of her lips. Tears stung his eyes, she looked so broken, so helpless.

He swore he would protect her, and failed.

"Please, Touko, stay with me." he pleaded. "Talk to me."

With a weak moan, she shifted her head in Leviathan's direction. Tears poured out of her cobalt eyes; she reached out to her Pokémon with an unsteady hand.

"Le…Leviathan…" her voice trailed off. Her eyes closed slowly, her hand went limp at her side.

His heart dropped, seized by a maelstrom of shock and grief.

"NO!"

_Princess! _Zekrom's grief-stricken roar exploded in his head.

_Calm down, young king! _Reshiram reached out to him. _She still lives!_

N took deep, quivering breaths, absorbing the dragon's words. _Touko…is alive?_

Yes, her pulse is weak, but she is still alive. You have a very pressing matter at hand.

N glanced over at Leviathan, the sea lion Pokémon was taking slow, menacing steps towards them.

"Looks like the almighty Champion was brought down by her own Pokémon." Colress remarked. "She couldn't handle Samurott's true might!"

N bristled with anger, but shoved it aside to try and help the Pokémon. "Leviathan," he called out to him. "Wake up! Remember her! Remember the bond you two have shared since the beginning, from when you were just an Oshawott!"

Leviathan halted, his gleaming eyes briefly flickered. Hope rose within the young man.

_I felt his heart move, _Zekrom spoke, _He's trying to fight the compulsion! Keep going, young king! Remind him of the love she shares with him.  
_  
"Samurott!" Colress barked. "Why have you stopped? I guess I'll have to increase the amplification of the device!" he touched a few more buttons on his computer. The energy waves moved faster into Leviathan's device. The Pokémon howled in torment, shaking his head viciously.

"Leviathan, remember what you said to me when we first met in Accumula Town! You told me you would do anything to protect her, and you wanted to become strong for her! Show me that strength you strove for! That man is using you to hurt her! Didn't you tell me you would attack anyone who would even dare to threaten her!?"

Leviathan continued to struggle, the red glow wavering on and off rapidly.

N pressed on. "She's hurt badly! Only you can save her now, please!" he took a deep breath, then channeled all his fear into one desperate scream.

"LEVIATHAN!"

The Water-type Pokémon unleashed a high-pitched cry before sharply whirled his body around towards Colress and his machine. He summoned a large wave of water and swiftly jumped into it. He rode the wave like he did with Touko back in Hoenn, sending the turbulent water into the machine. Sparks shot out of the dying machine, causing to short-circuit and emit black smoke.

The agile Pokémon landed on his feet gracefully in front of the teens.

_Miss…Mistress Touko…_N heard his aggrieved voice, the eerie light in his eyes long faded away.

"Leviathan!" N cried out in relief. "You're free!"

The Pokémon's ruby eyes fell on the unconscious girl in his arms and his face twisted into anguish. _My mistress! _He neared her slowly. Be bent his head down and nudged her forehead, tears welling in his eyes. _I'm so sorry._

The former king was astounded, Leviathan was able to overcome the machine's compulsion by being reminded of the bond he shared with Touko. His heart triumphed over science. He recalled the many instances when Touko spoke of the strong bond between people and Pokémon and the world she saw where they lived in harmony, supporting and loving each other. The moment he saw the sea lion Pokémon turn against the man that was controlling him just moments ago was testament of her beliefs.

Her ideals…resonated with utmost truth.  
_  
_An astonished cackle made them turn their attention back to the scientist. "It actually managed to overcome the machine's control!" He produced a Poké Ball from his pocket. "But, how will it fare in a battle with his Trainer unable to command him? I guess there is only one way to find out, go, Beheeyem! I will take that Pokémon for myself."

From the Poké Ball emerged a small brown Pokémon that had a large head, green eyes, and a small body. Three small orbs decorated its hands that were yellow, red, and green.

N's hand was reaching for Reshiram's Poké Ball for battle.

_Let me fight, _Leviathan growled in demand.

N was taken aback by his request. "How? Touko is out cold."

_Guide me, I give you permission to command me in this battle._

N was a bit unsure. "Are you sure about this?"

Leviathan's unwavering stare bore into his. _I am, _he rumbled low in his throat. _That human forced me to harm my dearest friend. I **will** make him pay for that!_

N understood the Pokémon's sentiment all too well. He usually abhors violence, but at the moment, he didn't care. He felt the need to make the blonde man pay dearly for not only hurting Touko, but Leviathan as well. "As you wish."

_Thank you, _Leviathan nodded. He faced his opponent, his whole body wound up and ready to fight. _Memorize what I know: Surf, Ice Beam, Waterfall, and X-Scissor._

The young man nodded in understanding. "Got it."

"Beheeyem, Energy Ball!" The little Pokémon put its hands together, forming a light green orb of energy.

Under Touko's tutelage, he had grown assertive in his skills as a Pokémon Trainer. She had schooled him in things the Sages never even bothered to teach: trusting his Pokémon, battling with their strengths, and self-perseverance.

It was time to test those skills in a different level: with Touko's own Pokémon.

"Leviathan, wait until the last second. Then, dodge that attack and strike back with your X-Scissor!"

_You got it. _Leviathan bent his knees, his body radiating with self-control.

Beheeyem fired the green sphere toward Leviathan, it grew closer, and closer…

"Now!" N ordered. Leviathan somersaulted into the air, evading the attack. He unsheathed his seamitars and brought them down upon his foe's chest, creating the telltale X pattern of the Bug-type move. The smaller Psychic-type fainted on the spot.

"Impressive." Colress remarked, drawing his fainted Pokémon back into this Poké Ball. "I'm surprised that Samurott let you order him in battle, even though you're not his Trainer."

N fully gathered up Touko's limp body with much tenderness and stood up. "His name is Leviathan. All he had to do was ask me to let him fight, and I did. He's very angry that you compelled him to attack his mistress, a sentiment I share with him wholeheartedly."

Leviathan nudged him forcefully. _We must go now, my mistress needs aid! _He lowered himself on his belly, offering his back to them. _Get on my back._

N knew he couldn't waste any more time. He quickly got onto his back, never losing his hold on the young woman.

Leviathan glowered at Colress. "Samu, Sa, Samurott. Samu…Samurott!"

N smiled. "Do you want me to tell him, Leviathan?"

"Sa!"

"Tell me what?" the defeated scientist asked.

"Leviathan says, 'Stay away from my friend, and don't ever try to get in between us again. Or else…I'll Waterfall _you_ into more than just a wall!'"

With that promise hanging in the air, Leviathan took off. N held on to the Pokémon's shell helmet with one hand and kept his grip on Touko with the other.

_I hope we're not too late! _He held her close. Her breathing was labored and her body sweating from fever. His heart hammered with wild thuds, his own breathing quickened, and a brooding sensation grew in the pit of his stomach.

"Faster, Leviathan, please!"

The Pokémon picked up his speed, already racing past bewildered Team Plasma members and reaching the top level.

_Almost there! _N was saw the open mouth of the cave quickly approaching his sight.

_Touko…please don't die!_

**Author's Note:  
Oh dear, Touko was struck down! N finally saw the beautiful truth of the love between a Pokémon and its Trainer, and how that bond is impossible to sever. Now, Leviathan and N are on a race against the clock to save her life. What will happen next? One thing for sure, next chapter will be as lemony as a lemon meringue pie, fluffiness and everything! Another big thank you to those who follow my story and reviewed, it makes my heart sing! Stay tuned for the next chapter of _Pokémon White: The Heroine of Ideals_.  
_-Mistress Ness_**


	20. A True and Ideal Love

**Pokémon White: The Heroine of Ideals**

_I don't own Pokémon in any form, but twists of plot, as well as made up characters, belong to my imagination. Enjoy!_

Chapter 20: A True and Ideal Love

_The soft, blue light of surrounding magnetic stones lit up the cave. Her beloved Pokémon stood in front of her, the beautiful garnet eyes that usually shone with his affection were interchanged by burning flames of wrath. Her first Pokémon…one that she loves like family, was growling with monstrous menace._

"Leviathan." his name, the one she had carefully chosen for him, echoed with the gravity of her devastation. His fangs bared in response, his breath respiring through them in the form of a hiss.

"Attack…" his thunderous voice made her blood run ice cold. "Attack…Attack!"

She took a few cowering steps back, fear swarming her every sense. "Please," she hoped her plea would reach him. "Don't do this, Leviathan…"

The cave floor under her boots quaked and fractured. She stayed rooted in place, the tightness in her chest reaching unbearable levels.

"Please…"

The ground erupted and the last thing she remembered was being consumed in a crushing jet of water, drowning out her own screams.

…..

Sky-blue eyes flew wide open along with a raspy cry. The young cocoa-haired lass coughed, wincing from the sudden, dull pain in her chest. She sat up abruptly, then immediately regretted it as Staryu danced in her eyes. She blinked a few times, adjusting to the bright light.

As her sight focused, she took in her surroundings.

The walls were stark white all around her, even the curtains in the room were colorless. A few, plain paintings depicting sceneries like the beach and the forest hung around her. And the temperature of the room was chilly to say at least. Peculiar scents prodded her nose: antiseptic, bleach, and fresh linens. Her ears picked up the faint beeping of machines to her right side. She started to turn her head in the direction of the sound, and flinched when sharp pain shot from her neck all the way down her spine.

_Arceus, I'm sore and achy all over. What happened…? _Her eyes landed on a hear rate monitor and an IV bag hooked onto a steel pole next to her. She followed the IV line down to her arm, the needle embedded into her flesh.

She burrowed her chocolate brows in confusion. _I'm in…a hospital? How did I get here? I…I can't remember a lot. I was in Chargestone Cave with N, Colress was experimenting on Pokémon, and then…  
_  
Awareness prickled her skin when she felt someone's hand resting on her other one. She looked over to find N, fast asleep, while slumped over in his chair. His face was ghastly pale, his lips pursed in a thin line. She slipped her hand out of his and reached over to caress his face, her fingers twinning into a few stray green tea locks.

"N?"

Platinum eyes immediately popped open, languid at first, before raising his head and focusing on her. His lips parted in a harsh gasp, his hands encasing hers.

"Touko…" his voice wavered with immense relief.

Touko swallowed hard. _I guess I must've gotten a quite a thumping. _"Where am I? How long was I out?"

"You're in a hospital here in Driftveil City, and you were out since last night. You fully took on Leviathan's Waterfall attack, and you were slammed into a wall. You were knocked out cold."

Her pulse quickened. _Leviathan! That's' right, that bastard Colress had the gall to manipulate him!_

"Where's Leviathan?" she started to panic. "Where's my friend!?"

N gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "He's OK, he fought back while you were unconscious. His heart responded and overpowered the machine's compulsion, it was amazing. He showed me the true power of the bond you two have forged."

Hot tears trickled down her cheeks. _That's my boy…my Leviathan. _"What happened afterwards?"

"We fought Colress and his Pokémon, then he brought us here."

Her eyes broadened in astonishment. "Wait, _Leviathan _allowed you to lead him in battle?"

He nodded slowly. "Yes, I hope that's OK with you."

"Are you kidding? I'm more than OK with it." she chortled lightly. "It means Leviathan seriously respects you, even likes you. Quite an improvement from when you two first met months ago."

His hands reached up and framed her face tenderly, then brought his face to hers to rest his forehead against her own. "I thought I was going to lose you." he whispered. "I was terrified. I have never felt such fear in my life, every minute I spent at your bedside was agonizing. I kept my eyes stuck on that machine that was tracking your heartbeat, dearly wishing that it would keep beating. I don't know what I would do without you."

Her heart went out to him. Her hands covered his, a ghost of a smile tugged at her lips. "I'm fine, you see? Sorry I worried you."

He swooped down and kissed her, clutching her face firmly. It was like he was making sure she was indeed alive and with him. She kissed him back, enjoying his warm lips against her cooler ones.

He briefly ended the kiss, smiling at her. "As much I would like to continue to kiss you, I did promise someone a visit as soon as you woke up."

"Oh?" She watched N reach over to her bag, which was on the night table next to the bed.

"Are you there?" he said out loud into her open bag. "She's awake now."

He pulled out a Poké Ball that she knew as well as the palm of her hand, and the tears began anew. A flash of light brightened the already lit room, materializing into the shape of a Pokémon. His crimson eyes glistened lovingly, the same look he always gave her. She was smiling so broadly, her cheeks were beginning to hurt.

"Leviathan." she beckoned her starter Pokémon close with a hand. "Come to me, pal."

He approached her bedside, head lowered. He sniffed her hand gingerly before nuzzling her hand, giving a high-pitched moan. "Samurott…Sa, Samu, Sa."

"He says 'I'm sorry, Mistress…I never wanted to hurt you.'" N translated.

Touko stroked his blue fur fondly. "It's all right, buddy. I know that wasn't you." She leaned down and kissed his snout. Leviathan whined with what seemed like relief and snuggled his face into her arms.

The tender moment was abruptly interrupted by soft knocking at the door.

"Come in." Touko called out.

A raven-haired woman in a white coat strolled in, her violet eyes settling on her. "Ah, Miss White, you've awakened. I'm Dr. Noémi Bellerose, how are you feeling this morning?"

"Sore all over, but OK otherwise."

"That's to be expected, you did suffer some back trauma from your accident; you will have some bruising. Furthermore, you suffered a mild concussion, hence why you lost consciousness."

Touko shot her boyfriend a questioning look. "Accident…yes."

"You also had some blood in your lungs from the trauma, but we were able to remedy that. Good thing your boyfriend brought you here when he did, any more time and it would've taken a turn for the worse with that fever you had. We will just need to keep you here for one more day to run a few tests, just to make sure everything is well." The doctor explained.

"Yes, of course. Thank you, Doctor."

"My pleasure. The nurse will be here soon to start your tests." Dr. Bellerose bowed to them and left the room.

Touko turned to N with a weak chuckle. "Did I ever mention I absolutely hate hospitals?"

…..

After her tests, Touko was returned to her room, only to receive calls from Bianca, Cheren, her mother, and Alder. While she was comatose, N told them what happened, so she had to calm a hysterical Bianca and her equally panic-stricken mother. But, everyone was relieved to hear she was fine.

And N stayed by her side the whole time.

As night fell, the two teens were chatting lively. "So, you've always the loved the water?" N asked her.

"Yeah, my mom thinks it's because of my dad."

Her words gave him pause. She had never mentioned her father before. "Your…dad?"

Her lively face fell a bit, small shadows of grief clouding her eyes. "My dad was from Johto as well, from a placed called Cianwood City. He was known to be a great surfer and a talented Water Pokémon Trainer. He died at sea when the boat he was working was caught in a hurricane, it happened when I was a baby so I have no memories of him."

He took her hand in his, feeling her sorrow. "I'm sorry, Touko." he said sincerely.

She managed a weak smile before placing her other hand over his. "Thanks. I guess my affinity for the water is a way to be connected with the father I never really knew."

It was rare to see the spirited brunette looking so vulnerable, he decided to focus on the cheerier side of the conversation. "Is your love for water what drove you to choose an Oshawott?"

She beamed. "Yeah, guilty as charged. I grew up watching Misty, the Water-type Gym Leader from Kanto, battling on TV. I was always amazed how beautiful Water-type Pokémon are. So, when the time came for me to choose my starter Pokémon, I decided it was time for me to have a Water-type of my own. I named him Leviathan after a mythical creature from the sea, he's so proud of his name."

"Indeed he is." N chuckled.

"What was your first Pokémon?"

"Zoroark, back when he was a Zorua. He and a few other Pokémon lived with me in the woods when I was young. And when Ghetsis took me in, Zorua followed me to the castle. He became my first Pokémon and my first friend, Pokémon friend that is. He kept me company, made my loneliness bearable."

Touko played with her hair nervously. "I was always a bit afraid to ask: but do you remember your parents? And why did they leave you alone?"

Surprise was briefly seen in his face, before he shrugged. "To be honest, I don't remember much from that time. The only thing I do remember is this." He pulled up the golden Menger sponge he kept chained around his belt loop. "I've had this with me my whole life, and I never had the heart to throw it away. In a way, it keeps me connected to them, even if I never knew their faces."

"Well, I'm glad you had the Pokémon to keep you company." She attempted to shelve the gloomy topic. "Zoroark is certainly something else." she grinned. "He sure helped stop Team Plasma's experiments at Chargestone Cave."

"Touko," N took her hands in his. "I never got the chance to tell you this: thank you."

"For what, N?"

"For saving my life back there."

She bit her bottom lip shyly. "Oh it's nothing. You've saved me too, from Ghetsis's Hydreigon. I didn't want you to get hurt." Her eyes gazed into his. "I love you, I will always try my best to protect you."

He offered her a lopsided smile in return. "I think that was supposed to be my line, Touko."

**-Pokémon League, next day-**

N couldn't be any happier to be back, the past few days were seriously testing. But, he was glad Touko was perfectly fine. All her tests showed nothing wrong, so she was given a clean bill of health and permission to be discharged. The doctor did remind her to take it easy for the time being, while her body fully recovered. The goddesses were the first ones to welcome them back, also relieved by Touko's recovery. Anthea informed her that a challenger was awaiting to battle. N wasn't happy about the idea of Touko battling right after being released from the hospital, but the petite azure-eyed girl reminded him of her duties as Champion. He ended up relenting to her argument, and begrudgingly so.

They stood at the lower level of the Pokémon League, as her temple was still out of service for much-needed renovations. "Touko, are you sure you must battle this challenger right this minute?" he asked while she was releasing her Pokémon out of their Poké Balls.

She shot him an indignant look. "N, I told you already, it's my duty as the Champion to battle any challengers that bested the Elite Four."

"I know, but…" he looked down at his feet while kicking a rock. "I just don't want you to get hurt again, that's all."

Her small hand caressed his and a warm chuckle danced in his ears. He looked back up, meeting her loving cobalt eyes. "I'll be fine, you big fool. I'm not going to do anything crazy, it's just a Pokémon battle." she winked. "And yes, small insults can be used as a form of endearment, just ask Cheren."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Feeling more at ease with her response, he leaned down and gave her a brief kiss. "Good luck, you'll be great, as always."

Her response was a blush as red as a tomato.

He took his spot on the giant stairwell, waiting for the challenger's arrival. Zoroark and Reshiram sat on either side of him, also interested in the upcoming battle.

_Is this the princess's first battle since she became the new Champion? _Reshiram asked.

"Yes."

_This should be intriguing, _Zoroark commented, _I'm itching to see how well her Leviathan does in this battle. I hope his opponent smacks that arrogant smirk off his face!_

N raised a brow at his fox Pokémon with hilarity. "You still hold a grudge against Leviathan for defeating you, don't you?"

Zoroark bristled. _Do not!_

"If you want a rematch, all you have to do is ask." N chuckled. "I'm sure Leviathan wouldn't mind."

_Yeah right! _The Pokémon scoffed. _He'll probably be too scared to fight me, now that I've grown stronger._

All bark, no bite.

Reshiram remarked dryly.

_Hey! Whose side are you on!? _Zoroark hissed.

"Enough, you two." The young man shook his head at them. "I'll ask Touko for a rematch soon enough, OK?"

Moments later, the challenger finally arrived and N's eyes widened in shock. The newcomer smirked and adjusted his glasses, his navy eyes reflecting his self-assurance. He wore different clothes this time, a simple white long-sleeved button-up shirt with a red tie and blue pants.

Behind the young man, was a girl that looked just like Bianca, but was also dressed differently. Gone were her white skirt, orange leggings, her white and orange top, and even her green oversized hat and instead she wore green capris, a white low-cut top with a black undershirt, and an orange hoodie. She wore a green beret with a small white ribbon.

Touko's mouth dropped upon seeing them. "Cheren? Bianca?"

The blonde squealed happily as she charged at her. "TOUKO!" she threw herself at her friend.

Touko winced. "Bianca, easy! I'm still all bruised up."

Bianca instantly withdrew with a gasp. "Oh! I'm sorry, Touko! I'm just so happy see you're OK."

"We were both worried about you." Cheren added, walking towards them. "The minute N called us about what happened in Chargestone Cave, we feared the worst."

"I'm sorry I made you all worry." Touko wrapped her arms around both her friends in a small hug. "But, I'm feeling much better now and ready assume my responsibilities as Champion. Which by the by, who is here to challenge me today?"

Cheren's face broke into an impish smirk. "Me."

Touko laughed heartily. "Why am I not surprised?"

"I wanted to challenge you a few days after you became Champion, but your new assistants…"

"Anthea and Concordia."

"Yeah, those two, they told me you and N were traveling around Hoenn."

"We were, until we were called back here to handle the wild Pokémon business."

"Fair enough." Cheren acknowledged with a nod. "But, now that it's over, are you ready to be finally beaten?"

The chestnut-haired Champion wore a smart-alecky simper. "Oh my, someone sounds very sure of himself." she teased. "OK, my friend, I'm game. But be warned…" She glided her slender fingers over one of her Poké Balls.

"I've been eager to flex some serious muscle since Chargestone Cave."

Cheren cocked his head. "I expect nothing less from the Champ herself."

"I think I'll take a seat by N." Bianca laughed.

The battle was exhilarating, to say the least. N noted that Cheren and his Pokémon had grown stronger and even more confident. He made Touko's Krookodile faint with his Haxorus and Ampharos fell to his Gigalith. Even Gardevoir was severely weakened by his Unfezant's U-Turn. But, Touko still drove forward with her trademark steel-hard tenacity. Zekrom obliterated Haxorus with its Draco Meteor, thanks to Mayor Drayden having taught the move to both Zekrom and Reshiram on their way to Hoenn, and Unfezant with its Fusion Bolt.

Blaze took care of Liepard and a new Pokémon, Stoutland, with his Dragon Claw and Flamethrower. Finally, Leviathan came out to finish the job. N was relieved to see the sea lion Pokémon and his Trainer still had their indissoluble bond, even after Colress tried to separate them. As Leviathan took down Gigalith with his Surf, Touko cheered for him and stroked his long whiskers. Cheren's Serperior was last to appear, the serpent Pokémon was quite eager to defeat Leviathan. But, the Water-type Pokémon once again subdued the Grass-type Pokémon with his Ice Beam followed by X-Scissor.

…..

"Not bad at all, Cheren." Touko praised. "You've gotten better!"

Cheren chortled as he recalled his fainted Serperior. "Yeah, maybe so, but still can't come close to you. Glad to see your skills haven't rusted a bit while in Hoenn."

"N and I battled a lot in Hoenn." she withdrew her Pokémon. "What have _you _been doing while we were gone?"

"Well, I'm finishing my training to become a Gym Leader."

This was big news to her. "Wow, really? Who is retiring?"

"Lenora, she wants to focus on her research and have the Pokémon Gym moved somewhere else. Alder recommended me for the job, so I accepted. The new Gym will be built in Aspertia City, which is in the southwestern part of Unova." he explained. "It's also Alder's hometown."

"Really? But, doesn't that mean you can only use Normal-type Pokémon?" Touko pointed out.

"Yes, but only while battling those who seek the Basic Badge. I'm allowed to keep my original party, though I did add Stoutland, he was a gift from Lenora."

"So _that's _why you're dressed so differently, Mr. Gym Leader!" she beamed. "Way to go, Cheren! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks."

"And speaking of different outfit, I noticed Bianca looks like a completely different girl! What's up with that?"

"Professor Juniper asked me to become her official assistant and help out starting Pokémon Trainers!" Bianca chimed in, making the two teens turn to look at her; Bianca and N were walking over towards them with Zoroark and Reshiram in tow.

Touko gasped. _The big news just keep on piling up! _"Congrats, Bianca!" she patted her blonde friend on the back. "That's huge!"

"Oh! While we're talking about huge events…" Bianca dug into her lime green messenger bag and took out a gift bag decorated with tiny Pikachu. "Here you go!"

"Um, thanks?" Touko took the gift, feeling a bit puzzled.

_Is this a belated "congrats on becoming Champion gift"?" _She opened the gift, finding a Samurott Poké Doll inside. "Oh! It's a mini Leviathan!" she exclaimed adoringly. "Thanks Bia!"

"Happy Birthday, Touko!" the blonde's happy shout rendered her speechless.

_Oh shit, is today…?  
_  
"I'm sure you didn't think we would forget!" Cheren joked, fetching a small box with a blue bow out of his pocket. "Happy Legal Birthday, brat."

Without any witticisms, she silently took his gift and opened it. Inside, were two tickets that had the picture of an old lighthouse and a silhouette of an unknown Pokémon made of clouds. In bold, golden letters, they read: **_Liberty Pass_**.

"They're passes to take a special boat to Liberty Garden, where there's a myth about a legendary Pokémon." Cheren described. "I know how much you like to travel to new places and meet new Pokémon, so I thought you like it. It's for two, so you can take N along."

Bianca noticed her silence. "Touko? Are you OK?"

"Touko?" N touched her shoulder. "Your birthday…is today?"

The fair-haired young woman gaped at him dubiously. "Touko didn't tell you?"

"Um…" Touko finally found her voice, and it came out as timidly as a kid caught with her hand in a cookie jar. "I kind of forgot it's my birthday today."

A weighty silence fell in the room to the point the chirping of Kricketot could be heard.

"You _forgot_?" Cheren and Bianca called out at the same time.

"Stereo." Touko muttered behind clenched teeth.

"Touko, how can you forget such an important event like your birthday?" Bianca's question was earnest.

"Maybe her brain's still vacationing in Hoenn." Cheren commented, receiving a scowl from both girls.

"Hey now!" the brunette protested. "It's been Zubatshit crazy around here the past few days!" She stole a quick peek at N and immediately paused. His face was clouded, his silver eyes dull with a hint of sadness.

_Oh damn, _she gnawed her bottom lip, _He must be feeling pretty bad that he didn't know my birthday._

"N," she took his hand into hers. "Don't feel bad, it's my fault for not telling you it's my birthday, OK?"

"OK." was his one reply.

"She's right, N!" Bianca offered the mint-haired teen a comforting smile. "Don't feel down about it! It's not like you forgot on purpose; _that _would've been a big no-no in the rules of dating."

N's stress seemed to diminish, much to Touko's relief.

Bianca faced her. "Besides the fact you forgot your birthday, we still need to organize a small birthday party for you! Your mom told us she really wanted to be there for that, so we're doing it."

"All right." Touko agreed. "When?"

"We'll let you know." Bianca winked. "Let us worry about the small details. Now, go see your mom, she wants to see you."

"Yes, Dad." The ponytailed Champion laughed. "Ready, N?"

Before he could say anything, Bianca cut in. "No, no, no!" she grinned. "You're going alone, I need to borrow your boyfriend."

Touko lifted a brow. "Why?"

"It's important for him to learn how to be involved in his girlfriend's birthday party! You _did _forget to tell him you birthday is today." she pointed out.

_Ouch, she's got a point. _Seeing N's overjoyed expression won the battle in Bianca's favor.

"It'll be fine, Touko." he smiled at her. "Go see your mother. I'm sure I'll learn even more about being a boyfriend through this."

"OK." Touko eyed Bianca warily. "Nothing too crazy, Bia. You know I'm not an aficionada of big parties."

…..

The next couple of days seemed to drag along slower than a Slowpoke. Touko rarely saw N, as he was busy planning her party with Cheren and Bianca. She tried to keep herself occupied in between Pokémon League challengers by playing with her Pokémon in the courtyard and visiting her mom, but she kept missing N. She was confused by how attached she had grown to the guy, she needed someone to talk to about it. And since her best girl friend was occupied, she decided to go talk to her mom.

Around noon, she headed to Nuvema Town.

"So, you've been missing your boyfriend a lot?" Mrs. White took a sip of tea.

Touko nodded before taking a sip of her coffee. "Yeah, it's so weird, Mom. I've never felt like this before. I've gotten so used to having him by my side so much that when I don't see him as often, it's unsettling to me."

Her mother smiled understandingly. "Aw, my darling girl, that's love for you. You miss him, that's all. Love makes us want to be close to the person we love, both emotionally and physically."

She blushed at the word _physically_. "It's all so new to me, I feel like a Psyduck out of water."

"And that's perfectly normal, Touko." her mother told her. "He's your first love and your first relationship. No one ever starts a relationship knowing exactly what to do, every relationship is unique. A true, ideal love is what you two will make of it. There's no textbook to guide you in this, you just have to experiment and find out what works best for your relationship with him. I assume you two still haven't…?"

Her blush only deepened. "No, Mom!"

The older brunette laughed softly. "My, I thought I would never see my tough cookie of a daughter blush like that. Nonetheless, it's bound to happen, so I have something for you."

She quietly got up, walked over to her bag on the kitchen counter and took something out. She walked back over to her and took her hand. With eyes as wide as plates, she saw her mom place a few square packets into her hand.

It didn't take a genius to figure out what they were.

Her mom saw her blatantly unnerved reaction. "Don't give me that look, young lady." she arched a brown brow. "Sex is a part of any intimate relationship and it never hurts to be prepared."

"Oh, _Mom…_"

A teasing smile graced her mother's face.

…..

Touko sighed as she opened the door to her room back at the Pokémon League. The condoms in her pocket felt like they weighed a ton, she still couldn't believe her _mom _had given them to her. Then again, she was too chicken to go to the store and buy them herself. Arceus knows N certainly won't since he most likely isn't aware of their existence. She took them out of her pocket, remembering the detailed instructions she was given regarding the proper way to use them. Fighting down a blush, she quickly stashed them in the drawer of the nightstand next to her bed.

_Man what a day, I should take a quick catnap. _She took off her boots and her hat. She was about to climb into her comfy bed when she noticed a dress laying on top of it. It was a white halter dress, for the most part, except for the hi-lo skirt that was blue ombre from palest blue to cobalt. White pumps sat next to the dress along with a handwritten note:

_Wear this outfit and be at the Cruise Dock in Castelia City by 5 o'clock.  
_  
"Hmm, I wonder who wrote this." Touko knew Cheren and Bianca's penmanship anywhere, and this certainly wasn't their doing. She look at her Xtransceiver for the time, it was 3:30 already. _Look like I better start getting ready to go, _she smiled to herself, _I wonder what those three are up to._

**-Cruise Dock, Castelia City-  
**

Touko carefully got off Zekrom's back, then straightened her dress. "Wow!" she saw a large ferry ship, twice the size of the pier itself, docked in front of her. It glowed brilliantly due to its many lights and right on the side of the boat's bow, she read the words _Royal Unova _in brightly-lit letters.

"Thanks, Zekrom." she stroked the dark dragon's face. "I'll make sure to get you a Casteliacone if I get the chance."

_What's a Casteliacone? _Zekrom's curious intonation caused her to giggle.

"Only the most awesome thing on the planet." she replied. "If you haven't had one, you haven't lived."

Its amusement fluttered within her as brightly as sunlight. _I look forward to test the validity of that statement._

Chuckling to herself, Touko drew its Ultra Ball from her purse and withdrew it.

"Excuse me, miss." A young man, wearing a white and blue doorman's uniform, approached her. "Are you Ms. Touko White?"

"Um, yes?"

The man smiled and tipped his hat off to her. "Wonderful, I was expecting you. Please follow me, miss." He gestured to the ramp leading to the boat. "I was asked to escort you to the Swanna Deck."

_Oh boy, _Touko followed the doorman into the ship.

Passing the starboard side of the ship and up a few flights of stairs, they reached the deck.  
Touko's breath left her lungs in a soft exhale.

Blue balloons were tied up around the deck and blue string lights lit up the white railing around it. In the middle stood a large, rectangular table, enveloped in a white and blue mantel. A few platters of food and a bowl of punch were displayed along with a tiered cake. Next to the table were her most important people: her mother, Bianca, Cheren, and N, all dressed up.

Bianca wore a simple golden, knee-length dress with thin straps, Cheren was in his blue slacks but with a black dress shirt, her mother donned a navy blue dress that went all the way down her ankles, and N sported a white dress shirt with black dress pants.

"Happy Birthday!" they all greeted her with big smiles.

"This is…amazing!" she cried out with excitement.

"Thank N." Bianca winked. "He told us how much you love being around water, so we all agreed to have your party on a ship!"

"Thank you all." Touko smiled tearfully. "This is perfect."

Her mother walked up to her and embraced her. "Happy Birthday, baby girl. Even though you're now a woman, you'll always my baby." her voice shook with emotion. "I love you so much, Touko."

Now on the verge of crying, Touko hugged her mother back as fiercely as a Beartic. "I love you too, Mom."

"Oh dear." Her mom backed away from the hug, wiping her teary eyes. "I'm getting all teary at your party."

"It's OK, Mom." The younger brunette squeezed her hands. "It's allowed."

The party was small and private, just the way she liked it. She chatted with N and her friends, listening to the story of how they managed to organize the party. She laughed over and over again, hearing about Bianca's little misadventures with her birthday cake and the baker from a laughing Cheren. But, in the end, everything went well. They got her a triple chocolate cake, her favorite. They all laughed and danced as the sun set and the night welcomed them. Once the _Royal Unova _docked back at Castelia City, it was time for everyone to go home.

Touko gave her mother another hug. "Thanks for coming, Mom."

Mrs. White stroked her hair adoringly. "Anything for my princess. I'm so proud of you, Touko, you've grown into such a strong and compassionate woman. Your father would've been so proud of you too."

"Thanks, Mom."

Her mother sent out her Pidgeot. "See you later, Feraligatr."

The longstanding farewell they've used since she was little brought another smile to the girl's lips. "After a while, Krookodile."

"See you soon, Zigzagoon." With a final, cheery wave, Pidgeot took off into the night sky.

Bianca gave her a big hug. "I'm so happy that you liked your party."

Touko let out a small giggle. "It was the best, thank you."

Cheren stepped in and ruffled her hair. "Now that you're finally an adult, I guess I can't call you 'brat' anymore. Then again, I'm older so I guess that's moot."

A saucy grin curved her lips. "OK, old man, you want me to fetch your walking stick?"

The bespectacled boy bristled. "You brat!"

"Some things never chance no matter how old you get." Bianca sighed, shrugging slightly.

"Too true!" Touko laughed.

"Says the little imp." Cheren snorted indignantly. "You're too old to be acting like a cantankerous child."

"If I'm old, then by Arceus, you're prehistoric!"

"OK, OK, children." Bianca interceded. "Break it up."

"Yes, Mom." The petite brunette saluted her.

Cheren grumbled in reply.

Touko gave him a tight hug, taking him by surprise. "All joking aside, thanks for the party. I'm happy to have you as a friend, even when we drive each other insane."

The dark-haired man's body shook with mirth. "Yeah, yeah, I do admit that life would kind of suck without you causing trouble." He summoned his Unfezant and helped Bianca onto its back.

"Bye, Touko! Bye, N!" Bianca waved.

"Bye, guys!" Touko waved back. The bird Pokémon flapped its strong wings and flew away.

**-Pokémon League-**

N and Touko walked hand in hand into her room. "That was a lot of fun!" Touko exclaimed, swinging their joined hands merrily.

N was happy that she loved the party he, Bianca, and Cheren had planned for her. "I'm glad to hear that." he smiled at her. "Now, I believe you have one more birthday present to unwrap."

"Oh? What is it?"

"I need you to close your eyes and do not open them until I say you can." he requested.

"OK, your Highness." she giggled, letting go of his hand.

Her eyes closed slowly, her body perfectly still. He dug into his pants pocket and pulled out a small box. He opened it, taking out a necklace. The dainty chain was silver, but the real treasure was the pendant. It was a shard of one of the glowing stones from Chargestone Cave, cut into a diamond shape. He had taken a lot of time and effort to find and chip off a perfectly-sized piece for a necklace. Furthermore, he had Anthea, Concordia, and Bianca help him turn the stone into a pendant and choose a chain that would match it. Bianca thought it would make a great gift for Touko, since she never had received jewelry from anyone.

"Turn around." he ordered softly.

She did as told without a word and he carefully guided her to stand in front of the mirror. Now, he knew he had to get her massive locks out of the way to clasp the necklace on. Swallowing hard, he reached over with one hand and gently swept her hair to the side, exposing her long neck to him. She shivered under his touch, letting out a small gasp.

"Trust me, Touko." he whispered in her ear.

She gulped loudly, eyes still shut tightly.

He unclasped the chain and lifted the necklace over her head. With great care, he lowered it around her neck.

"Oh!" she gasped. "It's a bit cold."

He chuckled to himself. "Keep your eyes closed."

"How much longer?" her lush lips puckered into an adorable pout.

"Patience." he worked on clasping it. _Done! _He looked at her through the mirror. The blue, glowing stone rested at the top of her breasts, matching the blue hues of her dress. "You can open them now."

Her breathtaking eyes opened, the vivid blue matched the blue stone around her neck. He smiled in satisfaction, it suited her well.

She noticed the necklace and her pretty lips formed a small O of surprise. "Oh, N!" she touched the stone gently. "This is beautiful! Is it from…?"

"The Chargestone Cave? Yes." He rested his hands on her bare shoulders. "Every time I looked at those stones, it reminded me of your eyes. I think they glow because they are powered by static electricity, but since you have Ampharos and Zekrom, it should keep its glow. I thought you might like it."

Her warm hands settled on top of his. "I love it." she whispered. "Thank you, N."

He lay a soft kiss on her hair. "Happy belated birthday, Touko."

She let go of his hands and turned to face him, her eyes shining with the same intensity as the stone. "It looks beautiful on you, Touko." he spoke quietly.

Touko lifted her body up to him, her lips brushing against his in a sweet, feathery touch. His body instantly reacted to hers, an all-too recognizable need rose sharply inside him. He circled his arms around her back, pulling her flush against him. Her warmth surrounded him and her intoxicating scent enveloped his senses like a veil, banishing all logic thoughts from his mind. The slick, velvety touch of her tongue swept his lips and he didn't hesitate to open to her. A soft moan passed from her mouth into his as her tongue made sweeping, swirling motions inside his mouth. She tasted like chocolate, rich and sweet. He gently licked her bottom lip before daring himself to nip it lightly. She gasped as her hands twined themselves in his hair, and he groaned in appreciation when he felt her fingernails. Touko put a few inches of distance between them, her hot breath fanning his face.

"Touko?"

"Wait a moment." she left his embrace, and he instantly missed the heat of her body. She walked to the door and locked it.

He stared at her wide-eyed. "Touko…"

Her hands seized his.

"There's…There's something else I want." Touko spoke softly. The readable longing in those cerulean depths matched the surging desire inside of him.

"I want you…to make love to me." her cheeks flared bright red.

N sucked in an intense breath through his teeth, his whole body coiled in anticipation.  
"Touko…are you sure?" he couldn't help but ask, despite the raging need rolling through him. "I…I don't know much about 'making love,' I mean, the goddesses gave me a lesson on the basics, but I still don't know how do it. I do want you, Touko, and I want to be even more connected to you, in every way possible. I just don't want to disappoint you with my inexperience…" his ranting was cut short by two slender fingers placed on his lips.

"It's OK." an adoring smile tugged at her lips. "In all honesty, I don't know how to go about it either." Her unabashed admittance surprised him.

"Yes, my mother talked to me about sex, but knowing about it and experiencing it first-hand are two different things. Yet, I was told our bodies have instincts that will guide us."

"All right." he relaxed. "But, please, let me know if I hurt you with my clumsiness."

Her adorable voice formed a giggle. "Relax, N, you won't hurt me. I trust you."

_She is so sweet, so loving…_N pulled her against him. "Touko, I love you."

Her arms circled his neck, those entrancing eyes full of unconditional trust. "I love you too, N."

That was all that was said before he reclaimed her lips with hungry urgency. He was going to take her advice: let his instinct guide him…as well the goddesses' advice. His tongue slipped between her parted lips, eagerly tasting her chocolate-flavored tongue once more. She responded with equivalent fervor, pressing herself further into him, her own tongue sliding moistly over and under his in a relentless pattern.

He buried his fingers in her soft, luscious hair, relishing its softness.

"N." her lips broke contact with a wistful sigh. His name coming out of her lips like that…

Need shot to his groin.

He ended their embrace, and before she could even utter a protest, he swooped and gathered her into his arms. Touko cried out in surprise, hanging on to him. He carried her over to the large bed without any word, and gently laid her down on the pale blue sheets.

She looked up at him, her beautiful face mirrored the clash between her nervousness and her eagerness. Her lips were slightly swollen and tinged red from their kisses, and he could see the chargestone he gave her move up and down with each labored breath she took.

"Are you scared?" he asked.

Touko shook her head, even though her heart was pounding in her ears. "I told you, I want this. I may be a little nervous, but I really do want to do this with you."

She knew she would have to ease him into this, hell, she was easing herself into it too. Gathering every little bit of her fragmented courage, she sat up and reached up the halter straps of her dress to the bow keeping them together at the back of her neck. _I can do this, _she reminded herself, _I need to stop thinking too hard on this and let go. _Deep inside her, she felt something stir to life, something bold and fiery.

_I want him, _it whispered seductively in her mind, _I need this. _The woman within her was awake and yearning, giving her a fresh rush of audaciousness. She pulled the bow loose, letting the white straps fall down and she pulled down the zipper of her dress, revealing her white strapless bra.

N eyed it curiously, much to her amusement. "It's a bra, N." she explained. "All women wear it, it's a must have when you have breasts. But, we can cover all that stuff later."

She reached behind her and unclasped it with a single hand. She tossed the constricting material to the side, leaving her torso naked to him. With an inaudible gulp, she lay herself back down on the sheets.

N was astounded by the sight before him. Her breasts faced him firmly, the glowing stone settled between them, the pale pinks buds in their centers were taut. He swallowed a stiff lump in his throat, he remembered feeling their soft weight and now, he wanted to see if that glowing skin was as silky as it looked. He looked at her for permission to continue. She nodded slowly, closed her eyes and curved her back, offering herself to him.

And it was an offering he was more than honored to take.

He quickly kicked his shoes off and lowered his upper body to her. His hands cupped her full breasts, amazed how soft they really felt. The stiff peaks of her nipples poked his palms as he gently kneaded her breasts in a slow circle. Touko moaned under him and arched herself further into his hands. Remembering that it was a good sign, he squeezed them together, further testing the endless possibilities of pleasuring her.

Her skin bore the same lovely flush as her face, he saw her eyes clenched shut and her lips trembling. Keeping his hands on her naked breasts, he brought his mouth back to hers, reengaging her in that same, carnal duel of tongues. Her response was greedy and passionate, constantly plundering his mouth in brash thrusts. Each sensual stroke and lick of her bittersweet tongue added duel to his need. His rigid erection was straining almost painfully against his pants. He tore his lips off hers, taking the briefest of seconds to inhale some air.

"Touko." He whispered against her lips.

"Touko." he pressed an open-mouthed kiss upon her chin, earning a harsh gasp from her. He kept moving his lips down, kissing and tasting the faint salty tang of her skin. Her throat moved under his lips as she swallowed hard, but he kept going.

Fire sang in her blood and her pulse raced in unbelievable speeds. Noises that were so alien to her kept loosening out her parted lips, encouraging him with every sound. He teased and probed the sensitive little nubs of her nipples, shooting electrifying jolts of pleasure and need through her body. Every little inch made her twitch and groan, swamping her senses with unyielding pleasure. She felt an odd sense of wetness right between her legs, but for some reason, it didn't bother her. She wanted more.

His heated lips now neared her achingly erect nipples, the sensitive spots that were dying for further exploration.

"N, oh…N." she managed to speak in between ragged sighs. His lips were right above her left nipple. _Oh sweet Arceus._

His lips enclosed themselves around the peaky bud, the moist and raspy texture of his tongue sliding over it.

Her body jerked upward, almost shooting off the bed completely. Her breath locked itself in her throat before a startled cry made its way out, quickly followed by a heartfelt groan. "N!"

His fingers pinched and rubbed her other aching nipple while his tongue tasted and flickered the first one. Her fingers were lost in his mint-colored tresses, anchoring him to her. He switched over to the unattended nipple, his hands thumbing the wet one he left in his wake. The sensations were powerful and foreign: each touch to her oversensitive skin shot needles of pleasure down to her core, feeding the blazing flame inside her. Through the dense haze of pleasure, she saw that N still had his shirt on while here she was with her upper body naked.  
Her hands left his hair and traveled down to his strong shoulder, giving him a gentle nudge. He responded immediately and lifted his head from her nipple.

"Touko?" he panted, his pale cheeks flushed.

"I want to touch you too." she whispered. The young woman guided him to sit back up, and started working on the buttons of his white shirt. With each button undone, pale flesh greeted her eyes. Finally succeeding in her task, she slipped the garment off him, revealing his torso. For someone who had spent the majority of his life as a shut-in, it was obvious that he did some physical activity. He was leanly built, but showed hints of hidden brawn underneath. She gently took off his necklace and set it aside on her nightstand. Her fingers started with his shoulders, sliding down unhurriedly down his toned chest and the hard slab of his abdomen.

He shut his eyes, his breathing was quick and shallow. "Touko."

She circled her arms around his waist, laying a tender kiss on his throat like he had done to her. She was rewarded with a guttural groan from the green tea-haired male. His pulse was throbbing under the skin of his throat, arousing her with the magnitude of his desire. She peppered his neck with hot, open-mouthed kisses, loving his skin the same way he had with hers. His short pants were her encouragement and the incoherent noises rumbling deep in his chest guided her in her quest to pleasure him. She let her fingernails trail lightly down his back, causing him to arch his back into her with a loud groan of yearning.

His alabaster skin was pink with the rosiness of his arousal and hot to the touch, yet it was as smooth and as soft as her own. Her eyes traveled down to the bulging tent in his pants and her face reached a whole new level of hot.

_So that's a man's…_she gulped. Her mother had educated her on the male sex organ as the biggest point of pleasure a man possessed. With that in mind, her curiosity steered her hands down to the buckle of his belt.

The young man stopped and gawked at her, his blush deepening in redness. "T-Touko?"

She made quick work of the belt and tossed it aside, but felt her hands beginning to tremble as her virginal timidity temporarily tamed the brazen side of her. She had never seen a man's penis before, and she knew she was going to see N's one way or another.

_I need to woman up._

Steeling herself, she found his zipper and lowered it, creating an opening for her. Carefully, she reached inside and shoved another layer of fabric out of the way before her fingers made contact with steel-hard flesh. N's body juddered involuntarily in her direction, a throaty cry fleeing his lips.

Boldness bloomed anew inside her, leading her to wrap her slender fingers around him. His flesh was hotter than the rest of his body, but satiny and marvelously hard. She tested the waters further and proceeded to stroke the hardness of his arousal in slow ascending and descending motions.

N's breath left his body in a hissing rush. The feeling of her soft hands on him was nothing he had ever felt before, he was drowning in pure ecstasy. Sure, he had taken care of his "morning stiffness" through stroking himself to release more than once or with a cold shower, but having the beautiful brunette doing it for him was far better. Staryu danced in his eyes and lances of unadulterated pleasure stormed thru his body. A rising tide was threatening to overpower him, a sensation all too familiar. He took hold of her hands, effectively halting her movements, before he could ride that wave.

Her brows burrowed in an inquisitive stare.

"I want to touch you more." he gently laid her back down onto the bed, then took a moment to take his slacks and his briefs off before rejoining her. He noticed her blue eyes widened significantly upon seeing his erection, and it caused him concern.

_Was it freakish to her? _"Touko, are you all right?"

She bobbed her head. "It's just, um…" she averted her eyes, a dark blush decorating her golden cheeks. "I've never seen a guy fully naked before." He found this rare facet of shyness to be hopelessly cute.

"I've never seen a woman naked in my life." He attempted to comfort her. "It's nice to know I'm not the only one who is a bit nervous about this."

She managed a weak smile, which was a good signal to him. His eyes drifted down to the junction between her legs, still covered by the dress's skirt. With a dash of uncertainty, he hooked his fingers on the material that was bunched up around her hips, along with the waistband of her panties, and slowly dragged the articles of clothing down her legs. He discarded the dress and the panties to join their accumulating pile of clothing, and took a moment to visually drink in the sight of her nakedness.

She was perfection from head to toe. Her long hair scattered all around the pillows in chocolate swirls, her brilliant blue eyes burned with the intensity of her desire. Her ruddy complexion appeared to glow with the flush of her arousal and her supple breasts heaved with every shuddering break she took. Her long, shapely legs met at a small patch of chocolate curls.

"Touko." he murmured hoarsely. "You're so beautiful."

His statement was met by a profounder blush on Touko's part. He kept gazing at the curly nest between her thighs, the most sensitive part of a woman's body. He scrambled to remember what the goddesses taught him about this part. For a woman, the first time engaging with a man sexually has a moment of inevitable pain. But, if proper approaches are taken and she is "prepared," then the pain that came with penetration would be dulled somewhat. He began to feel anxious again.

_I want to touch her, but I don't want to hurt her._

The bed shifted under him and a pair of feminine hands held his, startling him out of his bubble of self-doubt. Touko's sapphire eyes gazed into his, shinning strongly with affection and trust.

"It's alright." she whispered. With a shivering inhale, she guided his hand to the place he was longing to touch.

"Touch me, N." she breathed. "Please."

With absolute gentleness, he parted her folds, surprised to find molten heat hidden within them. She was so very wet already, and warm. He felt a stiff nub of flesh at the peak of her core and he let his index finger stroke up and down the engorged pearl. A small cry erupted from the petite girl while she arched against his hand, writhing with hunger.

"N!"

Knowing he had found a good spot to please her, he continued to rub and tease the tight bud, even taking as far as lightly pinching it between his thumb and index finger. Her tiny cries turned into loud moans, her melodious voice echoing in his ears. Her head tossed side to side furiously while her body rocked with several small jerks under him.

He knew it was time to take it a bit further, his fingers slid down her clit and into the entrance to the very heart of her. Touko immediately stiffened, he could tell by the tightening of her inner muscles and the wrinkling of her brows. Remembering that he had to relax her, he leaned down and whispered into the shell of her ear.

"Relax, Touko…breathe for me."

A shuddering gasp slackened her lips and her muscles lessened their tension. He took the hint and continued to slide his finger in and out of the tight and slick heat of her in a measured pace. Her face relaxed and regained that lovely flush. He added a second finger to stretch her, while keeping an eye on her face for any signs of discomfort. Discomfort was briefly read on her face before the pleasure dominated her once again. N continued to pump his fingers into her for a moment longer before he withdrew his fingers, causing the girl under him to groan out loud in protest.

"Touko," he uttered faintly. "Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

The cocoa-haired girl sat up, reached over to her nightstand, pulled out the top drawer, and took out a small square foil packet. She held it up between two fingers for him to behold. "I'm ready as I'll ever be." her husky tone did not falter.

"What is that?" he pointed to the packet.

"Condom." she ripped the tiny package open with her teeth. "It's a necessity when two people do this kind of thing. The man wears it down there." She pointed to his throbbing staff.

N frowned, he didn't have the first clue how to use such a contraption. "I don't know how it works."

Her grin was all cheeky. "I got you covered, so to speak." Her gaze held his captive. "Just stay still."

He watched her work, setting the opaque-colored object on the tip before rolling it down steadily. It felt a bit odd wearing such a thing, but he trusted her judgment. She lay back down and beckoned him with open arms, encouraging him with her amorous smile. His hands gently spread her legs apart and he nestled himself in between. He took his aroused flesh and guided it into her warm, damp entrance. Gathering every bit of self-control that he possessed, he slid slowly into her, his eyes staying on her face. She was biting her bottom lip in anticipation, her eyes half-lidded. He inched further until he felt some sort of resistance, the hymen, the physical proof of her innocence.

This next part was going to be difficult.

"Touko, hang on to me if you need to." he lay a tender kiss on her lips. Her arms looped under his arms, her hands flat on his back. Bracing himself, he buried himself all the way inside her with one fluid thrust. Touko gave out a strangled cry, her fingernails digging into his back.  
N kept himself perfectly still, she was so tight and so hot, it took every single bit of effort not to lose himself in her sweet warmth. He kept focusing on Touko, her eyes were shut tightly and her bottom lip was still pinned between her teeth.

"Are you OK?"

Touko had never felt such pain in her life. Something in her tore, causing her eyes to sting with unshed tears, as her body tried to adjust to N's intruding size. Her thighs quivered with the shock of the pain and her nails dug so deeply into N's taut back, she probably drew blood. Her mother had warned her that girl's first time would be initially uncomfortable, but that word didn't begin to cover it.

_Oh by Arceus, I never knew it would hurt this damn much!_

"Are you OK?" the question, brimmed with worry, made her forget the pain at the moment.

"Yes." she managed to nod. "It just hurts a bit…not used to it."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine, I know you didn't mean for it to hurt."

His silver eyes were a dark, stormy gray with restrained longing and intense tension lined his face. His broad shoulders trembled and he was breathing in staccato inhales and exhales. She saw that he was holding back…for her, making sure she was all right. The realization touched her deeply.

She stroked his heavily lined face tenderly.

"I'm OK, N, don't stop." she whispered.

"All right." he began to rock gently in and out of her delicate softness, keeping his rhythm even. With each enticing thrust, her joints softened to him, and the initial pain morphed into something else. Something hot, aching, and utterly alien to her, and she only felt it grow in intensity. She wanted to know more about it, _needed _to have such sensation fulfilled somehow. Her voice was making sounds she never knew she could make. She reached out to N, wrapping her arms around his neck, desperately wanting to have his body against hers skin-to-skin.

"N…oh, N…more."

A deep groan was his initial response before increasing his tempo, delving deeper into her with each rhythmic push. "Touko."

Her own body started to react on its own and her hips began lifting to meet his in flawless synchronization, taking his rigid flesh even deeper into her tender core. All thinking was cast aside and she surrendered to the urges that now possessed her. Jolts of electricity skittered in all directions, assaulting every nerve. Air left her body in short little spurts, followed by urgent little mewls. Her erratic pulse pulsated in her ears, harmonized with the hammering cadence of her heart. A tidal wave of enormous intensity was coming towards her, she could herself beginning her ascent.

"Faster." Longing drove the plea out of her mouth.

His control was slipping through his fingers like sand. It was too much to ignore: her hot, wet sheath gripping him, her body shifting restlessly beneath him, and her lovely voice speaking nothing but his name…

He groaned long and low, he was nearing that peak again, that enticing pinnacle that promised sheer pleasure and completion. His thundering heart almost stopped dead in its tracks when her slender legs suddenly wrapped themselves around his hips; her hot breath tickled his sensitive ear.

"Faster."

That appealing, breathy plea was the breaking point.

Abandoning himself to his carnal desires, he gripped her hips and pounded into her with frenzied fervor. She whimpered and lifted her hips from the mattress, taking all of him.

"Touko." her name was repeated over and over again like a litany in between each agonized gasp. He was so very close to the edge.

His faster pace created a sweet friction between her legs and the pressure inside her reached torturous heights as she neared the peak of the wave, and it kept rising and rising…  
Then, she plunged over the crest.

"N!" An ardent cry of release came as she rode the wild and wonderful waves of sheer ecstasy back into the shore of consciousness.

He felt her walls tightening around him with the strength of the spasms that shook her body. He was not far behind her. His release came in a frenzy of simultaneous convulsions while groaning her name in blissful satisfaction. Every cell in his body quivered with the force of his pleasure as he felt himself spilling inside her.

For a short moment they just lay there, sated and in each other's embrace. N slowly got off Touko and rolled to the side, still trying to slow down his racing pulse. He then remembered the contraption that Touko had put on him.

"What should I do about this con…" he didn't finish his question when he looked down at his softening member. Blood coated the flimsy material.

Alarm bells shrilled in his head.

"Oh no, Touko!" he sat up with a jerk. "You were bleeding! What have I done!?" he was in a state of full-on panic.

"Calm down, N!" Touko grabbed his shoulders, giving him a small shake. "It's normal!"

He quieted down instantly. "It's…normal?"

"Yes." she ran a hand through her hair, cheeks aflame. "Um, when a girl loses her...virginity…sometimes she will bleed a little."

Relieved was an understatement. "I thought I had hurt you worse than I originally thought, I was afraid you were going to die."

The petite brunette chuckled. "N, I'm fine, really. If a girl really did die from sex, then our species would've been wiped out eons ago." She patted his hand in reassurance. "Now, time to take care of that thing."

Touko helped N take the condom off and discard it before turning off the lights and joining him back in the bed. N drew her into his arms, loving the feel of her naked body against his. Exhaustion was pulling at his eyelids, making them heavy. He rested his chin atop her head, inhaling her soothing scent. A sense of peace filled him; he felt complete for the first time in his life.

And it was all because of the young woman in his arms.

Her soft, even, breathing signaled that she had already fallen asleep. With a tender smile, he brushed a chaste kiss on her forehead. As sleep took him into its embrace, one final thought echoed in his mind.

_Touko, you are my heroine._

**Author's Note:  
LEMON CHAPTER COMPLETE! I sincerely apologize for taking a bit longer than usual with this chapter, but it had been quite a few years since I last wrote a lemon, and I wanted it to be just right (and not to mention, there has been a Key Lime Festival going on the past few days, imagine the irony!) I hope it was worth the wait, please let me know through your reviews! Now that they have finally consummated their relationship, what will await for them in the road ahead? Find out next chapter! Thank you all for reading this fluffy chapter!  
_-Mistress Ness_**


	21. Victini the Legendary Pokémon of Victory

**Pokémon White: The Heroine of Ideals**

_I don't own Pokémon in any form, but twists of plot, as well as made up characters, belong to my imagination. Enjoy!_

Chapter 21: Victini, the Legendary Pokémon of Victory

Morning came, shining its blinding light into Touko's closed eyes. Her brows wrinkled and she rolled to her side to avoid the light, groaning weakly in protest. She startled herself awake when her nose gently bumped into something fleshy and sturdy. A very familiar scent tickled her nose, stirring up memories of the night before. Heat blossomed in her cheeks; she could still remember the heat of his body, his drugging kisses, searing hands all over her body, his voice calling her name over and over, and the wonderful sensations that danced in every inch of her soul when their bodies became one.

She looked up to find her boyfriend still dozing with his arms loosely looped around her. His beautiful face was serene, no creases or any other visible signs of stress. His breathing was slow and steady, even soothing.

A tender smile broadened across her face. _He looks so innocent, despite of what we did yesterday._

She snuggled deeper into his chest, listening to the pacifying sound of his heartbeat. Something rigid nudged her belly, stilling her on the spot. _Oh man, _her pulse picked up a bit, _I had totally forgotten about a man's morning Sudowoodo._

Even though she had sex with him last night, she was still a tad shy about it. And the fact that they were both naked didn't help either. Not wanting to wake him, she carefully pried herself from his warm embrace and sat up, gathering a portion of the sheets to cover her naked breasts. Regardless of her efforts, N began to stir. His eyes opened, their silver orbs regarding her with languid contentment.

"Good morning." He murmured.

"Hi." Was the only word to pass her lips.

"Are you all right, Touko?" The concern was evident in his eyes.

"Yeah," she grinned timidly. "A bit sore, but I'm OK."

"You're feeling sore?" his voice picked up in a worried pitch. "Did I hurt you?"

A small part of her wanted to bonk him on the head for his ingenuousness, but the bigger and softer side of her was touched by his evident display of caring. "It's normal, N." she promised him.

"If you say so…" he still sounded a bit unsure.

That was her cue to change the subject. "Hey, how about we go on a little adventure?"

N's face lit up significantly to her relief. He sat up in a flash, eagerness dancing a little jig in his steel gray eyes. "What do you have in mind?"

"I have the tickets for Liberty Garden that Cheren gave me for my birthday. I am very curious to see if the fable about the legendary Pokémon there is true."

"I like the idea. When do we leave?"

She couldn't help but giggle at his enthusiasm, it gave such a sweet and innocent air about him. "As soon we take a shower and get dressed." she paused, briefly contemplating the idea of showing with him.

Her face turned into a furnace in response.

_Oh come on, it's not like he didn't see everything last night, _a teeny voice in her head sniggered. Her own mind can be such a galling bitch sometimes, especially when she had a valid point.

"Um…" she started to fidget nervously. "Would you…like…to shower together?"

The plethora of expressions that swept his face was priceless: starting with surprise, then embarrassment, followed by curiosity, and ending with glee. "I would like that very much."

Turns out, a shower together wasn't an awkward experience at all. Afterwards, N went to his room to get changed. Since it was their first official date, Touko decided to wear something different for the occasion. She chose a white short dress with a denim vest, black leggings, and brown boots; acting on impulse, she left her hair down. As she checked out her image on the mirror, her eyes focused on her chargestone necklace. She handled the glowing stone with a fond smile playing on her lips. The necklace is certainly one of her new favorite accessories now, and she swore to herself she would never take it off.

"Touko?" N knocked on the door. "Are you ready?"

She twirled in his direction and her jaw dropped an inch or two. He stood in her doorway, dressed in a light gray, long sleeve, button-up shirt and jeans. His hat was missing, which was a rare sight.

He looked quite different from the N she was accustomed to. He noticed her silent scrutiny and became nervous. "Do I look strange?"

"Um, no! Not at all!" she waved her hands in front of her in a frenzy. "You look…very nice." Her cheeks turned cherry red.

"And you look lovely."

"Thanks!" she gave a little twirl of the dress for show. "A girl has to dress the part for her first date!"

A blank stare became his response. "What's a 'date'?"

The young Champion slapped herself mentally. _Right, still a newbie to this whole relationship thing. _"A date is when two people go out and do things together. The pair gets to know each other and they become boyfriend and girlfriend if their feelings are the same." she explained. "Even when you're boyfriend and girlfriend already you go on dates to spend time alone together."

"I see." N gave an accepting nod. "Well, shall we go on our first date?"

The terra-cotta haired girl wore a smile a mile wide. "Yes, let's."

**-Castelia City-**

N and Touko walked the busy streets towards Liberty Pier, hand in hand. The peridot-haired man was in a very good mood. After last night, things between him and Touko felt different…but in a good way. He felt much closer to her, and he could tell she felt the same way. Her small hand was firmly locked with his, an easy-going smile adorned her pretty face as her flowing hair gently swayed with the morning breeze. He couldn't keep his eyes off her, she looked like a whole different person with her more feminine outfit. She always looks lovely to him, but for some reason, she looked even more beautiful to him than before.

"So, according to Cheren, the boat leaves at 11 o'clock from Liberty Pier." she said.

N glanced at his Xtransceiver on his free hand. "It's 10 right now."

"We have some time to kill, then. What would you like to do, N?" his blue-eyed girlfriend asked.

"I don't know." he shrugged hesitantly. "I don't know much about this place. Do you have any ideas?"

Touko placed a finger to her lips, a playful smile widening her mouth. "I _have_ been having this giant hankering for a nice, chocolate Casteliacone."

_Oh right, Altaria did tell me once before that Touko loves chocolate-flavored Casteliacones. _His brows creased in confusion, he didn't know what a Casteliacone is like though. "Is it good?"

"Oh, it's a gift from above!" she exhaled a dreamy sigh. "Have you had vanilla or any Berry-flavored ones then?"

"None." he lowered his gaze, feeling as out of place as an Alomomola out of water. "I've never had a Casteliacone."

The petite brunette stopped walking.

"Are you saying you've never had a Casteliacone before!?" Dismay was written as plainly upon Touko's face as though her features were the printed words upon an open book.

The young man averted his gaze, his pale cheeks donning a soft tinge of pink. "I was too engrossed with my mission at the time to stop and explore the city."

"Nuh uh, no way in hell you are leaving this city today without trying one!" she started to move again, but in quicker and longer strides while tugging at his hand.

He was led into the heart of the city and through the faceless crowd. Countless men and women hurried along to their destinations, their lively chatter filled the morning air. Thanks to all the traveling he has been doing with Touko, he has grown more used to crowds as long as the small woman was by his side. While they were in Hoenn, he had a few interactions with some of the locals on his own, but he still had room for growth. They neared a small stand, fully decorated in pink and white and a large sign in front that read **_Castelia's Famous Casteliacone!_**

A black-haired young woman, dressed in a bright pink maid's uniform greeted them with a sunny smile. "Good morning! How may I help you?"

"Hi!" Touko smiled back pleasantly. "One chocolate Casteliacone and…" she stopped to give him a brief stare. He stared back, unsure of what to make of it. "…And one vanilla Casteliacone, please."

The female server nodded. "Right away!" she turned around to make their Casteliacones.

Touko glanced back him with a cheeky grin plastered on her face. "Just wait, N! You're in for a treat!"

He found that little grin to be really adorable. "Since you like them so much, I'll trust your judgment."

The raven-haired lady now held two cones, one with two brown blobs and the other with two white ones. "Here you go!"

N watched his girlfriend dig into the small, white handbag she brought with her and take out some cash. She handed it to the friendly server in exchange for the treats.

"Thank you and have a great day!" The girl waved to them before turning to a woman who just walked up to the booth.

The smiling brunette handed him the white cone. "Eat this and enjoy its greatness!"

He took the treat with a chuckle. "Thank you." He brought it up to his lips and gave it an experimental lick. It was cold but sweet and creamy, and very delicious. "Wow, this is really good!"

"Told you so!" Touko licked her Casteliacone, then groaned loudly with delight. "Oh, so yummy! This is heaven in a cone!"

They finished their Casteliacones and walked around the city some more before heading to Liberty Pier where the ship _SS Liberty _awaited them. They gave their passes to the sailor at the ramp and boarded the small cruise ship.

…..

The ocean was beautiful, light hues of blue and green clashed and swirled all around to form different shades of aquamarine. Sunlight sparkled on the ocean surface like crystals, giving it a breathtaking shimmer. The waves danced lightly around the boat along with several Finneon, Seaking, and other Water-type Pokémon. They even saw a Lapras playing with a Milotic, splashing each other with their Water Guns and Bubblebeam.

Touko was in heaven.

"Touko." N's hand caressed her shoulder. "We're almost there."

An island was closing in, the towering figure of what seemed to be a tower could be seen surrounded by lush greenery. Yet, something else caught her eye; in a small corner of the incoming island, a vessel with blue trimming, white sails, and a protruding crystalline spike was docked right next to Liberty Garden.

_Huh, I guess other ships can visit Liberty Garden as well._

As the _SS Liberty _anchored at the dock of Liberty Garden, their tour guide, a middle-aged man dressed in a red safari uniform began to speak. "Welcome to Liberty Garden, ladies and gentlemen! Let me tell you a little story about this precious gem before us: about two hundred years ago, a war broke out. And the reason for this terrible battle was the legendary Pokémon Victini. Victini is rumored to bring guaranteed victory to the Trainer who is honored with its presence, so the people sought this Pokémon's power."

Next to her, N crossed his arms. "That's abhorrent." Condemnation dripped from every word.

Touko lightly jabbed him on his side in a subtle reprimand. "Don't be rude!" she hissed. "Listen all the way to the end."

"But, in the midst of the struggle for Victini, a powerful family took it upon themselves to protect the legendary Pokémon of victory. And so, they purchased this island and erected the tower you see before you to safeguard Victini. They decreed that both men and Pokémon in this island will live freely, hence why they named this place Liberty Garden. Victini itself has been sighted a few occasions, but no one has really encountered this rare Pokémon in a very long time." The guide smiled. "Please, feel free to look around the island. We will depart back to Castelia City in a few hours; you will hear the foghorn sound off three times when it is time to go."

"Awesome!" Touko grabbed N's hand. "Let's go explore!"

…..

N was still sulking, despite the beautiful scenery of the island's abundant flora and the wild Pokémon's vibrant voices that spoke of their happiness living in the isolated territory. And Touko, ever observant, could see his agitation.

"You're still upset over Victini's story, aren't you?"

"Yes." His eyes were fixed on the lighthouse ahead. "People starting a war, all from greed for the power of one Pokémon. Who knows how many innocent Pokémon were injured or killed in such an atrocious event? I studied history under the tutelage of the Seven Sages, and I noted how mankind kept involving Pokémon in their worthless wars. Frankly, it's appalling to me."

A lengthy hush fell between them.

He glanced at Touko, noticing her lovely features set in a state of deep contemplation. "Maybe so." she partially concurred with his view. "But you have to remember, not one person in this planet is perfect. Sadly, some people out there have evil in their hearts and will pursue selfish goals even if they hurt others in the process. Yet, there _are _people out there that do care for Pokémon, remember the last part of the story?"

"Yes."

"There was a family that actually cared about Victini's well-being, so they created this utopia for it."

"You're right, I sometimes forget the ideals you have been showing me." He laced his fingers with hers. "There are some people out there who love and care for Pokémon, just like you and your friends do."

"And you as well, don't forget." She flashed him a playful grin.

The two Trainers came upon the lighthouse and the building coiled around it. "Do you think we'll get to see Victini?" Touko wondered.

"Who knows?" he replied with a small shrug of his shoulder. "If it is in there, I should be able to hear its voice."

They both stopped just a few feet away from the entrance to the lighthouse when they spotted a man shooing away the other tourists who had come to visit Liberty Garden with them.

And the stranger wore an awfully familiar uniform.

"Oh no frickin' way!" Touko groaned in annoyance. "It's Team Plasma! I swear to Arceus, they have a knack of showing their bothersome asses at inopportune moments!"

N observed the lonesome grunt guardedly. "Do you think they're here for Victini?"

"I bet my damn title of Champion that's the _very _reason why they're here." He felt her hand tense in his with repressed anger; she wasn't liking this any more than he did.

"So, what do we do?" he asked.

She turned to face him, sending chestnut tresses bouncing off her shoulders. "What we do best…" a confident smirk pulled at a corner of her mouth. "Kick some Team Plasma ass and chew bubble gum."

Before he could even begin to ask her about the bubble gum, she let go of his hand and marched towards the sentry. "Hello? Excuse me, sir!" she waved to the man chirpily, causing N to cock his head in bafflement.

_What is she doing?_

The male glowered at Touko, clearly aggravated. "The lighthouse is off-limits to tourists today due to maintenance, so _scram_!" he barked.

The steel-eyed young man bristled. _How dare he talk to a lady like that? _He approached them with his hand on his belt, ready to protect Touko if necessary. He watched Touko place her hands on her hips and shake her head with disapproval.

"So bossy!" she tsk-tsked. "Now, I'm going to count to three. If you don't move out of our way, then I'm afraid I will have to make you." Her smile held no humor in it.

"One." the warm tone she used just seconds ago sharply plummeted to subzero degrees, sending an uneasy tremor down N's back.

He didn't have to be a connoisseur on reading people to know that she meant business.

The lackey burst into laughter as if she had told him the funniest joke. "You're seriously funny, girl."

"Two."

He kept laughing as he unclipped two Poké Balls from his belt. "Let's see you try."

"Three." Touko had her Poké Balls in hand. "Suit yourself. Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Don't screw with me!" the large male spat. "Go teach this child a lesson, Golbat and Scrafty!" His two Pokémon materialized in front of him, baring their teeth at Touko in a threatening manner.

N was ready to jump in and help his dear heroine when she halted him by holding up her hand. "I got this, N." her frigid voice left no room to argue and he wasn't about to start with her.

"All right, Touko." he kept his hand on Zoroark's Poké Ball, just in case.

"Gardevoir and Krookodile, you can do this!" The large croc Pokémon and his smaller partner stood in front of their Trainer.

"Golbat, use Bite on Gardevoir! Scrafty, hit that Krookodile with your Brick Break!" The large bat flew up into the air then swooped down to Gardevoir as the smaller bipedal Pokémon dashed to Krookodile with a glowing paw.

"You're going to regret that!" Touko shouted. "Krookodile, stop that Golbat Stone Edge! And Gardevoir, protect Krookodile with your Focus Blast!"

"Krook!" Two rings made of multiple pointy, white energy orbs floated around Krookodile then, they transformed into sharp rocks. With a harsh bellow he fired the array of rocks at the incoming Golbat, hammering its body multiple times as Gardevoir teleported in front of her partner. She brought her hands together to form a sphere of pure energy before shooting it directly at Scrafty. Both the grunts' Pokémon were put down before either one touched Touko's Pokémon.

The guard staggered back with his mouth ajar. "W-Who are you!?"

"I'm the Champion that just kicked your ass." she bit out none too gently. "Now, _scram_!"

The petrified man quickly recalled his fainted Pokémon and darted out of the area. Touko called back her Gardevoir and Krookodile before looking at N. "Let's go."

"You're scary when you're mad." he noted.

Her face relaxed, returning the warmness to her azure eyes. "He underestimated a girl, that's his asinine slip-up."

"Alright, let's go in." They opened the simple, wooden door and went inside.

The walls were gray and worn with age, and a faint musty smell clung to the air. Modern wall lamps dimly lit the corridor and large pipes outlined the roof. The only way to go was down, descending a long incline leading to a door at the far end of the corridor.

"Well this makes things a bit easier." Touko stated.

"Let's keep our guard up." suggested N. "We don't know what…"

"VIIIIII!" a piercing screech echoed in the empty passageway, startling both of them.

"Oh my Arceus, what was that?" Touko gasped.

_Help me! _N heard it as clear as day. "I think that's Victini! It's crying for help!" He took hold of Touko's hand. "We must hurry!"

They broke into a run down the slope and to the door. N swung open the door to find a Plasma Team member standing in front of a small, spherical cage. In the floating cage was a tiny Pokémon that looked like small rabbit. It had cream-colored fur with large blue eyes, similar to Touko's with orange, pointy, V-shaped ears and orange hands. The wings on its back were folded in a gesture of stress as it struggled against the cage to free itself. But, every time it bumped into the metal, electric shocks shot through its small body. It cried out in anguish.

_Please, just let me go! _He could feel its agony in its pleading.

_That must be Victini, _N was horrified at the poor Pokémon's plight.

"Hey!" Touko yelled at the underling. "Let that Pokémon go this instant!"

The person slowly turned to face them, who was actually a woman. Her black hair was braided to the side and her green eyes were as cold as jade. She was dressed like every other grunt, but she gave an air unlike your regular minion. She wore an earpiece on her left ear and she had a blue armband around her right arm.

She regarded them apathetically. "And what if I don't?"

"Then my friends and I will have to persuade you." Touko bared her teeth at the woman. "And they are exceptionally convincing."

The woman gave an airy laugh. "Oh, please, little girl. I don't think you know who you are messing with. I'm Delia from Team Plasma and I'm here to take the legendary Pokémon, Victini, back to headquarters where we will use its gift to help us reach our goal." Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "And I will not hesitate to crush those in our way." She produced a Poké Ball from her oversized belt.

N focused his sights on Victini. "Touko, hold her off while I rescue Victini. I'll use my Pokémon to set it free."

The azure-eyed Champion bowed her head in acknowledgment. "You got it, N. I'll keep her busy."

Delia glared at N. "You! You're that deserter that abandoned us!" She took a menacing step in his direction. "I will _not _let you near Victini!"

Touko stepped in between him and the older woman. "Hey, woman, _I'm _your opponent." She reached for her belt. "And I _certainly_ don't welcome any hostility towards my boyfriend." She glanced over shoulder to him. "Go!"  
He didn't wait to be told twice; he raced to Victini's cage.

"Fine!" Delia hissed. "I'll just get rid of you quickly and take both Victini _and _that traitor! Go, Scolipede!" A dark magenta, centipede-like Pokémon emerged in front of Delia, its half-lidded eyes focused on Touko.

"Blaze, come on out!" Her fierce Charizard faced Scolipede.

"Scolipede, Rollout!" Delia ordered. The Bug Pokémon pulled its tail into itself to form a ball with its body.

It rolled in Blaze's direction with incredible speed, but Touko had a good plan. "Hey, Blaze! How's your batting tail today?"

Blaze glanced back at her with a smirk, its bright blue eyes twinkling with anticipation. The rolling Pokémon was now just a few feet from Blaze.

"Batter up!" Touko thrust her arm to the side. Blaze braced himself, readying his blazing tail. Right when Scolipede was about to strike him the draconic Pokémon unleashed a mighty roar and swung his tail into the incoming foe, sending it zipping past its Trainer and into the stone wall.

"Homerun, Blaze!" the petite girl cheered. "Now, get back at it with your Flamethrower!" Blaze opened its jaw and shot out a stream of flames at the stunned Pokémon.

Delia clenched her teeth in anger. "Dodge it, Scolipede!" Her centipede Pokémon snapped itself out of its daze and rolled out the way, but not before Blaze's flames touched its tail. It screeched in outrage and whacked the ground with it, extinguishing the flames.

"This isn't over, you brat!" the woman growled. "Scolipede, use Payback!" Dark purple energy surrounded the centipede's body and released it in a wide arc, leaving no room to escape. Blaze took the attack, staggering back a few steps.

Touko called out to her friend. "Blaze! How are you holding up?" Blaze snorted indifferently, shooting small flames from his nostrils. "Looks like your attack barely tickled him." she snickered.

The older woman was seething with fury. "You little brat! We'll show you what happens when you mock those above you!"

The blue-eyed Champion answered with an insolent grin. "Careful there – if the redness in your face is any indication, your blood pressure's on the rise."

"Why you! Scolipede, go for Sludge Bomb!"

"Blaze, fly up to dodge it!"

The Fire-type Pokémon took flight right before the filthy brown sludge reached him.

"Use Poison Sting!" Delia yelled. Her Scolipede opened its mouth, releasing numerous thin, purple darts at Blaze.

"Blaze, use your Flamethrower to get past those needles and put that baby to bed!" Touko instructed. Flames from Blaze's mouth burned the incoming darts, reaching its prime target. Delia's Pokémon shrilled as the flames covered its whole body before it dropped to the ground, unable to move another muscle.

"Shit!" the female grunt cursed while withdrawing her Pokémon.

Touko stole a quick glance at N; his Zoroark was using his Flamethrower on Victini's cage in an attempt to break it. _They need more time!_

"All done?" she threw the challenge in hopes of riling up the raven-haired woman some more. "Or are you all bark and no bite?"

"Oh, I still got one more Pokémon! I will shut up that little smartass mouth of yours, go Beartic!" she flung another Poké Ball, releasing a large white polar Pokémon to face the young brunette.

Touko smiled like a Purrloin that got the cream. _Hook, line, and sinker! This should give N and Zoroark enough time to se Victini free. _"Blaze, return!" she pressed the button on his Poké Ball and he vanished in a burst of red light. She set it back on her belt and plucked another one next to it. "Ampharos, time to shock and awe!"

The ever-faithful Electric Pokémon emerged from his Poké Ball, ready for her command. She noted Delia's eyes shifting in N's way, a malicious smile replacing her scowl.

_I don't like that look, _Touko's fingers touched Blaze's Poké Ball. If the woman was planning to attack N, Touko knew she would need Blaze's strength and speed. Zekrom would've been the ideal choice, but it was too large to summon in confined walls of the basement.

"Beartic, attack those two over there with your Icicle Clash! Don't let them free Victini!"

The snow-white bear took in a deep breath and released a wind with light blue sparkles in it into the air, small clumps of ice quickly forming in the icy wind.

_Shit, I was right! _"Blaze, protect N and Zoroark with your Flamethrower!" she flung the ball at them. Her Charizard appeared in front of N and Zoroark and immediately discharged his Fire-type attack at the incoming icicles, melting them with its powerful heat.

"N!" Touko shouted out to him. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah!" he yelled back; Zoroark was slashing at Victini's enclosure. "We're fine!"

_I'm glad Blaze got to them on time, _she breathed out in relief. "Blaze, guard them!" she commanded. Blaze nodded, growling at Delia and her Beartic.

She shared her Pokémon's resentment towards the woman. _She tried hurting N! _Her hands clenched into tight fists as boiling fury stirred with great intensity in her. _No one hurts the people or the Pokémon I love!_

"Alright, you old broad! You want to play hardball?" she spat. "I'm game…and I will bulldoze you! Ampharos, paralyze Beartic with Thunder Wave _now_!" Thin streams of electricity discharged from his ruby orb and onto the polar bear's body.

Delia's malevolent expression swiftly wiped out, replaced by pure bewilderment.

But, Touko was _far _from finished. "Volt Switch!" Blinding light enfolded the basement.

Delia brought her arm up to her eyes to shield them from the light. Moments later, the light faded away. And when she opened her eyes again, she no longer saw the girl's Ampharos but her menacing Charizard. Its azure eyes spat blue flames, just like its Trainer's. Her chest tightened with anxiety under their penetrating glare; the girl looked positively dangerous right now. And all because she had tried to attack the former king of Team Plasma.

…..

"Time to wrap this up!" Touko pointed to the paralyzed Beartic. "Blaze, use…!" Touko's command died on her lips when loud boom resounded in the room, startling both women. They both turned their heads to the source of the noise. The spherical hutch that once imprisoned the legendary Pokémon lay in shambles. The small Pokémon floated in midair, its whole body enclosed in flames.

"Vi!" it cried out in anger.

The small brunette smiled to herself in relief. _They did it! Victini is free!_

The legendary Pokémon floated over to her, placing itself in front of Blaze. "Huh?" She blinked. "Victini…do you want to battle in Blaze's place?"

Victini whirled around to face her, its tiny hand forming the "V" sign for victory. "Viii!"

Touko eyed Blaze for approval. "Are you OK with this, Blaze?" The large winged Pokémon looked at Victini for a brief moment before grunting his consent and taking a step back next to her.

"Well, Victini." she smiled at it. "This one's yours."

"Vi!" Victini turned back to Beartic. It curled itself into a tiny ball, its body bursting into flames once again.

"Whoa…" Touko could only stare in wonder.

"VICTINI!" it screamed as it pitched the spinning, fiery volley at Beartic. Upon first contact with its foe, the whole room exploded in a black cloud of soot and smoke. Touko covered her mouth with her hands, her body shaking in a fit of coughs.

"Touko!" she heard N cough out her name.

"I'm still here!" she shouted out before another coughing fit seized her body. She felt his strong but gentle hands on her arm, letting her know he was now next to her. The black veil lifted, exposing a fresh, large gap in the wall behind a speechless Delia that sat on her bottom. Her Beartic lay the base of the hole in a comatose state.

Shock rippled through the ponytailed girl. "Holy…!"

"It's over." N cut off her oncoming swear, glaring at Delia. "I am sure you have heeded Victini's message. Leave this place and never return." His voice dropped into a deep and authoritative timbre.

Delia quickly brought her Pokémon back in its ball and scrambled to her feet. "Y-You haven't seen the last of me _or _Team Plasma!" she stuttered before scurrying out of the room.

"That was intense." Touko noted.

Victini flew over to the two Trainers, its large blue eyes taking them in. A big smile flourished in the Pokémon's round face.

"VI!" it threw itself into Touko's arms, squeaking merrily.

"Whoa!" Touko cried out in surprise, her arms gently wrapping around the teeny Pokémon.

N chuckled next to her. "It's thanking you, Touko."

"Me? But I didn't do much. _You're _the one who freed Victini, N." she pointed out.

"But I wouldn't have been able to do so without you and your Pokémon's help." N reminded her.

A blush of modesty brushed her cheeks. "You need to give yourself more credit, N."

"Vi, viii!" Victini rubbed its furry cheek against Touko's chin, making the girl giggle.

"It's so cute!" she gave it a gentle squeeze. "And soft!"

"Huh." N sounded astounded.

"What is it?"

"Victini wants to come home with us, and wants to join your team."

"What? But why? Isn't it happy being here and free?"

"Vi, vi, viii, vi, victini." The legendary Pokémon spoke. "Victini, vi, viiii, vi, vi."

"It says it's been enjoying its freedom, but grew very lonely after all the members of the family passed away." N translated. "It has been waiting for a long time for someone with a strong and kind heart to come along."

Touko glanced at N. "What do you think?"

"It wants to be with you out its own free will, I can't argue with that." He smiled down at her with approval.

A cheery grin of her own formed on her face. "I guess that settles it!" her cerulean eyes met Victini's azure ones. "If you truly want to join us, Victini, then we would be honored to have you!"

Victini let out another overjoyed squeal as it wrapped its little arms around Touko's face, touching her nose with its own. "VI!"

**Author's Note:  
Now Victini has joined Touko's party! Now the plot will thicken with Team Plasma and Touko will make a gamble. What will happen next? I deeply appreciate your feedback on the lemon chapter, I'm glad to see I still know how write one! ;) Keep calm and read, review, and stay tuned for the next chapter of _Pokémon White: The Heroine of Ideals.  
_-_Mistress Ness_**


	22. Hook, Line, and Sinker

**Pokémon White: The Heroine of Ideals**

_I don't own Pokémon in any form, but twists of plot, as well as made up characters, belong to my imagination. Enjoy!_

Chapter 22: Hook, Line, and Sinker

"That was an eventful trip." N commented as Reshiram landed back in the courtyard at the Pokémon League. After rescuing Victini from Team Plasma, N summoned the white dragon and they headed for home with their newest friend. Victini was more than happy to snuggle in Touko's arms during the flight home.

"Too true. And we gained a new friend." She smiled down at Victini. The little Pokémon stared back up at her dotingly.

"Vi, vi, vi!"

"He likes us a lot already." he said with a small smile, getting off Reshiram's back and offering his hand to Touko.

"Really?" she took it and let him help her off the dragon. "It said that just now?"

"It said 'I really like my new friends.'"

The small brunette beamed at Victini. "I'm happy to hear you likes us so much. Just wait till you meet the rest of our little group, they're going to love you!" She released Victini from her embrace. "This is our home, the Pokémon League. I'm the Champion here and this is where all of our Pokémon are free to roam, play, and relax."

The young couple watched Victini float around, taking in its new surroundings. Altaria noticed their arrival and immediately charged at Touko in greeting, effectively knocking her on her bottom.

"Altaria, taria!" the blue phoenix Pokémon twittered excitedly. _Mistress Touko, you're home! I missed you! _He heard her words.

He tried to stifle a chuckle, but failed miserably. _That Altaria, never fails to show the extreme extent of her affections, _he burst into laughter.

Touko ruffled her Pokémon's feathers fondly. "I missed you too, you crazy girl."

Altaria crooned and flew over to N, settling on top of his messy mint-tinted hair. "Taria!" _I missed you too, N!  
_  
N stopped laughing and Touko became the one seizing over in a fit of giggles. "Well I'll be! It seems Altaria has taken a shine to you as well! By the way she is roosting on your head, she thinks your head's a nest!"

He could only gape at the laughing girl, thunderstruck by how beautiful and carefree she looked when she laughed. Finally, he found her laughter contagious and joined in.

"Vi?" Victini glided back to Touko and sat on her shoulder.

"Oh, hey Victini!" she grinned. "That's Altaria." She pointed to the roosting Pokémon on N's head.

Altaria gave Victini a look over before flying off his head and over to the newcomer.

"Altaria?" she cooed. _You're friends with my mistress?  
_  
"Vi, victini?" the rabbit-like Pokémon chirped. _Why, yes! Are you her friend too?_

"Taria, aria." _Yes, we have been friends for a long time. Welcome to our family._

Touko sat down next to N. "They seem to be getting along just fine, don't you think?"

"They sure are." N chuckled. "Altaria is welcoming Victini into the 'family,' as she called it."

Her sky-blue eyes softened with affection. "That's my girl, she's so sweet."

He stroked her long coffee locks. "Just like her Trainer."

Her posture went rigid, her cheeks taking on a bright pink tinge. "Um, let's introduce Victini to the rest of the gang!" she sat up abruptly. He noticed she wasn't looking at him, but straight at Victini.

_She's being shy, _he smiled to himself. _Cute._

"Guys, come meet our new friend!" she flung out her Poké Balls, sending out the rest of her team and N followed suit with his Pokémon. All of their Pokémon, including Reshiram and Zekrom surrounded them.

"Everyone, this is Victini." she motioned toward the tiny legendary Pokémon. "I hope you all become good friends!"

They observed their Pokémon near the newcomer, their excited chatter filling the courtyard.

"Are they welcoming him?" Touko asked him in a hopeful voice.

"Yes." he answered with outmost certainty. "They all are happy to have him in the group."

A faint smile of relief tugged at her mouth. "I'm glad to hear that."

"Now that Victini has joined you, who will be keeping Altaria company while we travel?" he asked out of curiosity.

"Blaze. I will need to let him know that he will be spending some time here and that I will always come back for him."

"That's kind of you, Touko. I'm sure Blaze will understand that you are not abandoning him, just like Altaria understands already."

"Thanks for the encouragement, N. Yet…" her eyes clouded over. "There's something that's been bothering me since we left Liberty Garden."

"What is that?"

Touko folded her arms across her chest. "Team Plasma has been stealing Pokémon again, experimenting on them, and even trying to capture a legendary Pokémon for their plans. But what _are _their plans?" she mused. "What are they after? I have no clue what and it's driving me crazy."

"What about asking the Sages?" N offered. "They might know."

She looked uncertain. "I'm not sure if that would work, I don't think they even know where Ghetsis is."

"Then, we will need to investigate this matter ourselves." he determined. "But, the question is how. I do not think we can try stealing another pair of uniforms to try and infiltrate their ranks."

"No…" she said slowly. "But, I like the way you're thinking. There may be another approach."

"What is it?" he was interested in finding out her strategy.

"I'll let you know soon enough, but first…" she switched her Xtransceiver on. "I need to arrange an important meeting."

….

He stood next to Touko at the foot of the Champion's Temple as they awaited the people she contacted. According to Touko, the renovation on the temple were in its final stages, but she need a wide space to hold her meeting. Their Pokémon, including Victini, were relaxing back at the courtyard in the meanwhile. The first people to arrive were Cheren and Bianca, then followed by Alder and the Elite Four. Then little by little, the remaining Gym Leaders arrived as well. Everyone took a seat on the stairs while he and Touko stood in front of them.

She cleared her throat loudly, getting everyone's attention. "Thank you for coming to this meeting on such short notice." she began. "I called you all here because we have one major problem: Team Plasma."

A choir of agreement followed.

"Ghetsis is still at large, and Team Plasma is still carrying on with their thievery of Pokémon. But, they're taking it a step further by conducting inhumane mind-controlling experiments on them and even seeking out legendary Pokémon." she continued.

A wave of outraged statements ensued.

"We don't know what it is they're after this time, but I think it's high time we take matters into our own hands."

"What do you suggest, little lady?" Clay, the Gym Leader of Driftveil City, spoke up.

"I'm suggesting giving them a bait too good to pass up." Touko proposed. "A Unova-wide Pokémon tournament."

N was stumped. _How will this work?_

"What do you mean, Touko?" Iris inquired.

"I'm talking about luring these bastards with powerful Pokémon from the best in all Unova, including legendary Pokémon."

"Wait a second!" Cheren protested. "You're seriously not thinking of putting Reshiram and Zekrom at risk to be captured by them!"

"Of course not!" she huffed. "But Team Plasma doesn't have to know that. We will create this event and make it known throughout Unova, making sure they hear about it. They will come running at the chance of capturing the strongest Pokémon."

"Ah, a trap." Alder nodded. "And the goal is to capture of their grunts to bring in for questioning?"

"No." the young woman rebuffed. "I will allow myself to be taken by them."

Everyone gaped at her wide-eyed, including N.  
_  
_"NO!" Everyone in the arena shouted in unison.

"Touko, are you mental!?" Cheren scolded her.

"That's too risky!" Bianca was horrified.

"That's out-and-out unwise, young lady!" Alder objected.

"No, Touko!" N protested the loudest of all of them, horrorstruck at the idea of Touko being in the hands of his foster father. "That's not a good idea, Ghetsis is dangerous and you know that!"

"It's our only chance to find out what they're up to!" she argued. "Simply catching one of their subordinates won't do! They won't spill the beans, no matter how hard we may push them. If they have me, on the other hand, I'll be able to find out their plans."

"What if you don't find out anything?" Brycen joined in.

The azure-eyed woman was silent for a fleeting moment, her face a shadow of dread. "…It's a gamble I'm willing to make."

N's stomach was twisted in knots. He was terrified for her, she was talking about walking into the enemy's grasp _willingly_! If Ghetsis was capable of trying to kill her with his Hydreigon's Fire Blast, then he wouldn't be beyond using inconceivable means to torture her if he saw the need to.

"Touko, please." he pleaded with her. "Reconsider what you're proposing here. We don't know what Ghetsis is truly capable of, I don't want you to get hurt again."

Soft blue eyes connected with his; she knew he was referring to the attack in Chargestone Cave.

Her small hand touched his lightly. "I know it sounds ludicrous, but you have to trust me on this." Her plea was accented by her penetrating gaze.

N hesitated, not because he didn't trust her, but because it was going against his protective instinct to allow her to put herself in such danger. _I have to trust her and I will make sure to rescue her without fail, _he nodded his consent. "Alright, Touko, I trust you."

She gave his hand a grateful squeeze before shifting her attention back to the group. "This is our best shot to get in their heads and find out what they're up to. We can't use direct means, so a region-wide tournament will be enticing enough for them to show up and for us to be able to control the situation. I will only give up on this idea if _anyone _has a better one to offer." Her last sentence sounded more like a dare.

A weighty stillness took over the area.

"OK, then it's settled. We will hold the tournament in one week, it shall be called the Unova Poké-Tournament. It will last for a whole week and it'll be divided into three divisions: the Apprentice Cup, which will consist of Trainers holding up between four Badges; the Ace Cup will made up of Trainers with all eight Badges; last but not least is the All-Stars Cup, and _that _will involve all Gym Leaders, the Elite Four, and myself."

"Where will it be held?" Shauntal asked.

"We can have it in Nimbasa City!" Elesa chimed in. "The Big Stadium and Small Court have more than enough space to provide for the tournament. I will make some calls."

"Perfect! Thank you, Elesa."

"The Elite Four and I can help with the press." Alder offered. "We will make everyone in the region knows about the tournament."

"Good! Now, Gym Leaders," Touko focused on them. "Please hold registration booths in your cities and neighboring towns. The Apprentice and Ace Cups will only accept 20 contestants per division."

"Yes, ma'am!" the three brothers from Striaton City saluted her.

"Thank you all. We will have another meeting here regarding more specific details regarding the tournament, I will let you when through Xtransceiver. Please, excuse me." she bowed to them all and proceeded to leave. Knowing their conversation was far from over, N followed her.

…..

"Touko." N said as they walked in the hall, heading back to their Pokémon. "I know I said I trusted you in this, and I still do, but I can't help but be concerned about this strategy of yours."

She glanced at him, meeting his firm silver eyes; she could see the fear lurking in their depths. A shaky sigh hissed through her open lips. "I'm not going to lie to you, I'm scared. I certainly _don't _want to do this any more than you do for me."

"Then why go through this anyway?" His pleading tone tore at her.

"Because…" her voice trailed off. "I don't want any other Trainer to see their beloved Pokémon being forced to attack them."

The memory of the events that took place in Chargestone Cave would forever be etched into her mind. Taking on Leviathan's attack was nothing compared to the sorrow she felt when she witnessed her friend being controlled, seeing his warm garnet eyes grow icy with indifference. She saw no traces of her friend in him, and that had scared her more than anything. And the guilt she saw in Leviathan's eyes back in the hospital only added to the pain.

"Touko…" N's warm hand squeezed her shoulder.

"Touko!" Cheren called out from behind them. He and Bianca were walking towards in all haste.

_Oh boy.  
_  
"What in the nine hells are you thinking!?" he shot out hotly.

"Touko, please be sensible!" Bianca begged. "Leaving yourself in Team Plasma's hands is dangerous! Arceus knows what they can do to you!"

Touko tensed defensively. "I know you're all worried about me, but this is the only way we can stop them!"

"But why _you_?" the blonde girl grasped her hands. "Why can't we ask someone else to do this?"

"Because I know for sure they would want me." the brunette explained. "I'm the one that thwarted their plans the first time around, and I'm betting every Pokédollar in my name that their prick of a leader will want nothing more to take revenge on me."

"You have a point there." Cheren grumbled, still sporting an obscure grimace.

"But, Touko." Bianca cut in. "How will we be able to save you?" Her pale face easily showed her distress over her friend's wellbeing.

"Bia, I trust you all will be able to find me." Touko offered her a consoling smile. "If we plan this out carefully, we will be able to pull this off."

"Well, how are you planning to go about _that_ particular aspect of the plan?" Cheren's stoic face clearly read he didn't believe her.

"Let's go to the courtyard and we'll discuss it there." She led them to where her Pokémon awaited.

**-Nimbasa City, next day-  
**

Touko and N were making their way over to the Nimbasa City Radio Station behind the Pokémon Center. Elesa had contacted her earlier, encouraging her to come to the radio station and announce the upcoming tournament.

_"If you make the broadcast, everyone in Unova will know of the tournament. Even Team Plasma." _The dazzling Gym Leader's words breezed through her mind.

And _that's _exactly what she was aiming for.

They went inside the small station and a tall dark-haired woman, who looked a lot like Elesa, greeted them in the lobby. "Ah, Touko!" she greeted her warmly.

Touko gawked at her wide-eyed. "E-Elesa?" She almost didn't recognize the electrifying Gym Leader. Gone was her flaxen hair and her gold and black outfit. She now had black hair and a yellow with blue mini dress with mismatched red and blue shoes as well as an oversized, golden coat.

The young model smiled at seeing her stunned expression. "It's a new look I'm modeling in preparation for the tournament."

"It looks fantastic!" Touko raved. "You look like a completely different person!"

"Why, thank you." Elesa giggled. "Come, the studio is upstairs."

In the second floor, a plump older woman was waiting for them with an ecstatic smile. "Ah, Miss White!" she bowed to Touko. "I'm Coleen Swansea, the mayor of Nimbasa City. It's an honor to finally the Champion herself!"

The ponytailed young woman bowed back bashfully. "Pleased to meet you, ma'am." She gestured to her boyfriend next to her. "This is N."

N was as shy as she was at the moment. He thrust his hand out robotically. "Pleasure."

The mayor beamed at him. "The pleasure is mine." The woman's dark eyes focused on Touko again. "Shall we?"

…..

Touko sat in front of a mic, twiddling her thumbs nervously. _I'm so not used to speaking in public like this, _she sighed inwardly, _Even though it comes with the job description._

"OK, Miss White." Mayor Swansea's voice boomed in the confinements of the small room. "As soon as you hear a small beep, you may begin your announcement. When you are finished, just give us a thumbs up and we'll stop recording."

"Got it!"

The anticipation began to make her heart quiver in her chest. She inhaled deeply, trying to calm her rampaging nerves.

_Once I make this announcement, there's no backing out. By Arceus, I'm still terrified of what may await me when I find myself caught in the spider's web._

Leviathan's sorrowful face came to mind and with it, came the disturbing memory of Colress's vile experimentations on both that wild Beartic and Leviathan. Her wavering courage solidified. _I must be strong, I must do this, _she reminded herself, _so these bastards will be out of all of our lives for good._

A soft _beep _brought her out of her own head and back to the studio. She cleared her throat and began to speak.

"Good afternoon, Unova! I'm Touko White, the Champion of the Pokémon League. I invite you all to take part in the first region-wide Pokémon competition: the Unova Poké-Tournament! There will be three divisions that will take place here in Nimbasa City: the Apprentice Cup for Trainers who have up to four official Pokémon League Badges, the Ace Cup for seasoned Trainers with all eight badges, and the All-Stars Cup where you will spectate thrilling battles between our region's Gym Leaders, the esteemed Elite Four, and myself! If you wish to participate in the Apprentice or Ace Cups, you may register at any Pokémon Gym! The number of contestants allowed to partake in each division is twenty, so act fast! The tournament will kick off at the Big Stadium and Small Court starting at 10 o'clock in the morning in exactly a week from today! Train hard, have fun, and I look forward to see you all in a week!"

She looked at Elesa, N, and Mayor Swansea at the other end of the glass and gave them the thumbs-up.

N held Touko close to him as they both rode on Zekrom back to the Pokémon League. His mind was still on Touko's miens back at the studio. He saw the raw panic that plagued her and it ate at him; he didn't like seeing her so distressed. But then, the look was gradually replaced by stubborn persistence with her bright blue eyes reflecting her unflinching courage. It was then when he knew she would not change her mind, no matter what he says. Then again, her tenaciousness is one of the many things he loves and admires about her.

"So, what do we do now?" he asked her.

"We wait." she shrugged casually in his embrace. "We'll train at Route 14 for the time being."

"We?"

"What?" she leaned back against him, tilting her head up. "You're participating too. I already asked Elesa to sign you up for the All-Stars Cup."

Her revelation stunned him. "What? How? I'm not a Gym Leader, Elite Four, _or _the Champion." He pointed out.

"True, but you _were _the Champion, even if it was for a few hours." Her face erupted into an impish grin. "It still counts, I asked Alder. Besides, it'll even the number of participants so they'll be single battles."

She extended her hand and gently caressed his cheek, making him blush. She then brought up both her hands up into his hair and pulled him down to her, brushing his lips against hers. "Hey, turn that frown upside down, N. I have faith that when the time comes, you'll come for me."

Her unfaltering trust in him touched him deeply. He let the back of his hand brush her cheek, earning a cute flush from the blue-eyed girl. "And I will always come for you, Touko."

**-Virbank City, Virbank Complex -  
**

Colress was looking through his research notes in his office, distracted by the events that took place in Chargestone Cave. He was simply astounded how that girl's Samurott was able to overcome the machine's compulsion over it by having Team Plasma's former king remind it of its bond with its Trainer.

_There must be some flaws in the device that I am not seeing, _he pondered as he leafed through a stack of papers in his hand. _It should've been impossible for that Samurott to ignore my commands while connected to the machine. Looks like it's nowhere near perfection, which will not make Sage Ghetsis happy at all. We will not be able to control the ice dragon, once we find it, if the gadget is not finalized. Hmm…what am I missing?_

His thoughts wandered to the intriguing battle between himself and the young man N. He knew the Champion's Samurott was already strong on its own right, but to witness the Water-type Pokémon's incredible strength being brought out by the green tea-haired youth left him with plenty of questions.

_It is evident that Touko White and N Harmonia are exceptional Trainers,_ _but what __**is **__it about them that compels their Pokémon to fight beyond their standard capabilities? Is N's renowned ability to speak to Pokémon that triggers this? But then again, I know the young Champion lacks this skill, so how does she have her Pokémon battle so passionately?  
_  
His chain of thought was abruptly interrupted when a soft rap came to this door. He put down the stack of papers. "Come on in."

The door opened and Delia stepped inside. Anticipation shot through him. "Ah, Delia! Please come in." he beckoned the woman inside with a pleasant smile. "You are back quicker than I expected! I gather that is good news, yes?"

He had sent the elite squad leader, Delia, to Liberty Garden to find and seize the legendary Pokémon Victini, who was known to bring boundless victories to the one that captures it.

The woman's crestfallen expression answered his question.

His face darkened with smoldering anger. "You _fool_!" he reproved her. "You were sent to Liberty Garden with one job, just one! To capture Victini! Pray tell, what stopped you from completing such an effortless task!?" He demanded in a clipped tone of voice.

Delia visibly gulped before responding. "It was Touko White, she and that deserter showed up and ruined everything! I had Victini until those two came along!"

The scientist's wrath was momentarily put on hold. "They…were there?"

"Yes!" blurted out the raven-haired woman. "And they have Victini!"

The anger returned with a vengeance. "So now they have the Pokémon that would have helped us all achieve our goal! You better come up with a way to get it back before I report your incompetency to Sage Ghetsis!"

She instantly paled at the threat. "P-Please, sir, don't do that!" she blurted out. "I have a way to fix my failure!"

The blonde man was intrigued. "Really? Do tell."

"On my way here, I heard on the radio that she is holding a major Pokémon tournament in Nimbasa City in a week! And she confirmed that she will be participating in the event as well!" Delia explained. "Which means Victini will also be there."

_And Zekrom too, _Colress added mentally.

"Can you participate in the tournament, Delia?" he lowered his glasses to fix her with a stony look.

"Y-Yes!" she stammered. "I have eight badges, I can sign up for the Ace Cup division."

"Then do it ASAP, we must gain entry into the tournament!"

"Yes, sir! Right away!" she saluted him and quickly ran out of the room.

Colress smiled to himself. _It seems that we can turn this into our favor after all. With that, I will be able to unlock the secret to the genuine capabilities of Pokémon. But first, I will need the strongest Trainer in all Unova…I will need __**her**__._

**Author's Note:  
Looks like Colress has taken Touko's bait, but will everything go according to her plan? What will the Unova Poké-Tournament bring upon everyone? Next chapter, old acquaintances return and the tournament will be underway! I have been working on some concept art for this story as well, feel free to check it out through my deviantart website. Please don't forget to show this tale some love and review and to those that do so regularly, big hugs from me! Stay tuned for the next chapter!  
**_**-Mistress Ness**_**  
**


	23. The Unova Poké-Tournament Part 1

**Pokémon White: The Heroine of Ideals**

_I don't own Pokémon in any form, but twists of plot, as well as made up characters, belong to my imagination. Enjoy!_

Chapter 23: The Unova Poké-Tournament Part 1

With six days left until the kickoff of the Unova Poké-Tournament, Touko and N were training hard in Route 14. They had packed enough for a few days' worth of camping, as Touko wanted to also train Altaria and Blaze for the tournament. They started by having Carracosta and Leviathan race up the waterfall to build up their endurance. Then, Touko and Victini practiced its moves with Zoroark and N to improve their harmonization. Following that, she trained with Gardevoir and Krookodile on their agility by dodging Ampharos's Power Gem.

The first half of the day was intense with training and by the time the sun set sent into nightfall, Touko's body was run-down from long, muscle-stiffening hours of training. Victini helped her set up a campfire while N and Zoroark headed deep into the forest to gather food for their Pokémon.

They managed to find a clearing spacious enough for all of their Pokémon to be out of their Poké Balls, even Zekrom and Reshiram. The bone-weary young woman set up N's and her sleeping bags while Victini, Leviathan, Gardevoir, Ampharos, and Krookodile were chatting up a storm in front of the dancing flames. Zekrom was lying down next to her, its blood-red eyes regarding her with profound uneasiness.

_Princess, you seem fatigued. Are you all right?_

"Besides feeling like I just ran a three-day marathon, I'm dandy." she offered her dark dragon a lopsided smile.

_Do not push yourself beyond your physical limit, _it chided her like a parent would a child. _It is making the others worry about you._

She knew he was referring to her other Pokémon. "Yes, 'Dad'." she winked playfully.

The cross flare of its nostrils told her the dragon was not amused.

"I might have something that'll change your tune." she sang out as she dug into her bag. Finally, she found what she was looking for and held it out to Zekrom.

It was a bar of chocolate.

_What is that? _Zekrom approached her and sniffed the bar. _It smells…bittersweet._

"Dark chocolate, my friend. One of the best things in life, perfect for cases of grouchy dragons." A lively grin played on her lips

_I am not grouchy, _came the deadpanned reply.

"Methinks Zekrom doth protests too much." she broke the treat in half. "Come on, try it. You'll love it, I promise."

For a fleeting moment, Zekrom eyed her warily before reaching over and eating the treat from her outstretched hand; it was gone with one gulp. "Well?"

_It's…delicious! _Its awestruck words floated in her mind.

Her grin only widened. "Like I said, one of the best things in life."

"Vi?" Victini was next to her all of a sudden, sniffing the other half of the chocolate bar in her hand.

She didn't need Zekrom to translate that Victini was mighty curious about the chocolate too. "Do you want some, little one?" she took out a small chunk and offered it to Victini. The little Pokémon squealed in delight as it grabbed it with its little hands and proceeded to chow down the rich treat.

"Viiii!" it vocalized a rather loud, merry sigh. Seeing its joyful little face made Touko chuckle.

"Glad you like it too, Victini. Looks like I'll need to increase my chocolate stash."

"Are you sure they should be eating that?" N entered the campsite with his Zoroark in tow, arms full of different varieties of fruits. And the subtle hint of censure in his voice did not go unnoticed.

"Yes, they're perfectly fine." she rolled her eyes. "I've always shared my chocolate with my Pokémon, Leviathan is very fond of it too."

"Vi! Vi!" Victini flew around Touko in swift circles.

"It wants more." N frowned.

The brunette fought the urge to laugh. "Now, now, Victini. Not until after you've had some Berries or fruit first."

…..

After they all ate supper, it was time to sleep. They both decided it would safer and easier for their Pokémon to rest in their Poké Balls, so they withdrew them all with the promise to let them back out as soon as they woke up in the morning. Then, they laid out their sleeping bags, got changed, and the two Trainers just lay next to each other.

N held Touko from behind, the sweet scent of her hair invading his senses. He should be trying to get some sleep, for they have some more training in the morning, but the warmth and softness of the woman in his arms were making it an impossible task. Strong surges of desire raced in his blood; he found himself yearning for that sweet, intimate contact they shared a few nights ago. In all honesty, he had been wanting do it again since that night, but didn't know the proper way to approach her about it.

And now, the urge was becoming too intense for him to curb it any longer. He wanted to hold her naked body close to him again, enjoy the heat of her skin, and explore every inch of her…  
He became seriously hard and his hands started moving on their own, starting with the mass of mahogany tresses. He gently swept her wavy locks to the side, exposing her slender neck to him. A tiny gasp and the sudden stiffening of her body told him she was as awake and aware as he was.

"Touko." He leaned down, whispering her name against her neck.

She let out another gasp, a sharper one this time. "N…"

"May I kiss it?" His lips just centimeters away from her skin.

An audible gulp came first before she whispered her consent. He pressed his lips against her neck in a lingering kiss while he held her tighter against him. Touko cried out softly the minute her bottom made contact with his pelvis; it wasn't a sound of distress, but one of longing. He took it as a good sign and became bolder. His hands slid under her white top, caressing her velvety skin as he inches his way up to her breasts. And to his surprise, they were bare under the top.

"Touko, don't you usually wear your…um…what's it called again?" his throat was dry like sandpaper.

"A bra. And I don't usually wear one to bed, too uncomfortable."

"I see."

"N, just shut up and continue!" the catch in her sharp retort made him smile. Behind that bite, Touko was actually feeling shy.

_She's so adorable. _"Yes, Princess."

"W-Wha…!?" her words died in her lips when took her breasts into his hands. He lay light kisses on her neck while his hands kneaded the warm, plump mounds. Her irregular breathing turned into choked cries as she arched herself into his hands.

Jolts of pleasure stormed throughout her very being like a maelstrom, she had been fantasizing about doing this with N again ever since that magical night. The reason why she had kept quiet about it was because she didn't wish to freak her boyfriend out with her ardent libido. But oh, she had been wanting this for what seemed like forever, his heated hands on her and his lips teasing her skin.

His fingers grazed her nipples, forcing the breath from her lungs. _Oh my Arceus, I have turned into a sex fiend! _Her mind shrieked in mortification, but her lips only said, "More…"

Instead of going further, his hands left her breasts, making her groan loudly in frustration. "What the…!"

He cupped her shoulders and turned her so her back was touching her sleeping bag. N slowly shifted his body so he was on top of her and the predatory gleam in his silver eyes made her hormones cease their complaining and break out into a little dance of joy.

"Touko," her name came out in a low, strangled tone. "We're not in our room, all alone. Are you sure you wish to keep going? If you do, please say it now…while I can still muster the will to stop."

The petite woman gaped at him. She could see he was holding himself back, judging by his tense posture and the tempestuousness that darkened his cool gray eyes. He had a good point: they weren't alone in their room, so there was a small chance that someone could see them.

_But…_her mind voiced a wistful sigh, _I want him._

There _was _a way to make it work.

"Yes, I want more." she answered him. "But let's play it safe. I'll unzip my sleeping bag all the way, so it can fit both of us. That way, if by any slim chance someone walks by at this Arceus-forsaken time of the night, we won't be seen."

At first, he was silent and obviously hesitant. But, he ended up surprising her with a hungry kiss. By the end of the night, Touko and N discovered the wondrous thrill of making love under the starry night.

The next day, they fulfilled their promise to their Pokémon and had a lively breakfast before heading back to the Pokémon League.

**-Pokémon League-**

Touko felt bad having to leave Zekrom and Victini behind, especially Victini who spent many years all alone in an island, but she knew she had to do it for their safety. In the courtyard, all of her Pokémon gave her their undivided attention. She faced her two legendary Pokémon.

"Victini, Zekrom, this is not easy for me to say but I must ask you to remain here for a while."

The tiny bunny-like Pokémon pouted, its large blue eyes growing bigger with sadness. "Vi..."

Seeing her newest pal so blue made her heart ache, so she reached for it and stroked its pointy ears with great tenderness. "I know you're not happy about that, Victini, but Zekrom will be here with you. And I'm doing this so you two will be safe from Team Plasma, I don't want you to fall into their hands." She beamed at it. "I promise to come back here and visit you both every evening until this passes through, OK?"

The black dragon gently nudged her with its snout. _I understand, Princess. But, should anything happen, please do not hesitate to call upon me. You and I are connected in spirit; I will be able to detect your essence wherever you go._

The chocolate-haired girl stroked its smooth, dark face. "I'm betting on that, my friend." She focused on Victini. "Well, Victini?"

"Vi!" It lunged itself at her, its little orange hands touching her face. "Vi, vi!"

"Victini says 'I understand. I am happy you will still come to see us.'" N said, knowing she was going to ask him for a translation. Smiling widely now, she hugged the Pokémon back. "You're one of my dear friends, Victini, no one is left behind."

She glanced over her shoulder at Blaze and Altaria. "Well, you two, are you ready to train?"  
Blaze's roar and Altaria's coo told her everything she needed to know.

…..

They gathered their Pokémon and with a goodbye hug for Victini and Zekrom, they were about to take their leave when the courtyard door suddenly opened. "Miss Touko! Lord N!" the two goddesses called out to them in unison.

"Anthea and Concordia, I've asked you many times to please just call me 'Touko.'"

"Sisters, I'm no longer a king, so please only address me by my name."

"Please, let us train with you!" the two women voiced as one again, shocking both Trainers.

"Are you sure?" Touko asked.

"You have never shown any interest in battling, forbidden or not." N pointed out. "Why have you both changed your minds?"

"We wish to be able to protect those dearest to us." Anthea replied.

"And to do that, we need to become capable Trainers." Concordia added.

Both women regarded them with pleading eyes. "Please, teach us!"

…..

Touko and N ended up agreeing to their request and they all returned to Route 14. Touko and Gardevoir worked with Concordia and _her _Gardevoir (who she had named Amani) while Anthea and her Gothitelle (now nicknamed Amara) were with N and his Zoroark, who took on Gothitelle's form.

"That's it, Amani! Hold it steady!" Touko encouraged Concordia's Gardevoir held up a large boulder over the stream with her Psychic while her own Gardevoir hovered two boulders over the water with her telekinetic powers.

"How is her training coming along?" N appeared beside her with Zoroark.

"Rather well, I must say. Concordia and Amani are very much in tune with each other; we've been focusing on Amani's powers and her response time to attacks." She glanced up at him.  
"How are things on your end?"

"Anthea and Amara have been practicing on the same things that Concordia and Amani are doing right now."

A playful smile made her way to the brunette's mouth. "Do you think they're ready for their first practice battle?"

N's face clearly displayed uncertainty and protectiveness over the women. "I do not know, Touko…"

"They're strong, N. But what they need is battling experience." She pointed out to him. "And what better place to start than with two people they are comfortable around?"

The change in his demeanor told her he understood her point. "You are right. Better us than Team Plasma. What do you suggest?"

"Double Battle."

…..

"N, I am a bit nervous." Anthea looked at him from the corner of her eyes as they stood across the clearing, facing Touko and Concordia.

He gave his older sister a comforting smile. "It's all right, Anthea. This feeling is very common among fledging Trainers, according to Touko."

Pale rose eyes brightened with a small hint of relief. "Is that so? What else did she say?"

"Something about 'having to run before you can walk'." He shrugged. "I don't know what she meant by that, though."

"Hey!" Touko yelled across to them. "Are you two ready?"

"Yes, we are ready!" Anthea shouted back. Then, she looked at the Gothitelle by her side. "Amara, are you ready?"

"Gothi." The Pokémon nodded. _I am ready for anything, Anthea, _N heard the Pokémon's assertion.

Zoroark growled next to N. _I am also ready, Master N! I hope your mate brings out Leviathan! He and I have a rematch!_ The eagerness in the fox Pokémon's voice was too obvious to miss.

N chuckled to himself. "I will ask her for you. Touko! Zoroark wants to battle Leviathan. Do you mind sending him out for this fight?"

"Sure thing!" Touko gave him a thumbs-up.

He watched her withdraw her Gardevoir, hearing her complaint about wanting to battle, and release her Samurott. Leviathan stood next to Touko on his hind legs, eyeing Zoroark. "OK, let's get this started!" His blue-eyed mistress called out. "Leviathan, let's start with Strength! Use it on Amara!"

"Amani, use Magical Leaf both Zoroark _and _Amara!" Concordia followed suit.

Leviathan sped toward Amara, his whole body shrouded in a red aura, as Amani released multiple bright green glowing leaves at both of her opponents.

"Anthea, you can use Amara's Psychic to halt Leviathan's attack." N advised.

"Thank you, N. Amara, stop Leviathan with Psychic!" Anthea ordered. The girl-like Pokémon's heavy-lidded eyes took on a bright blue glow and the Leviathan's red aura was quickly replaced by blue, causing his body to freeze like a statue.

N did his part. "Zoroark, torch Amani's leaves with your Flamethrower!"

The dark fox took in a deep breath and shot out a stream of flames in an arch, burning the incoming leaves.

"Lift Leviathan, then slam him!" The pink-haired goddess said.

"Gothielle." Amara lifted a lilac hand and the Water-type Pokémon ascended into the air. Then, Amara dropped her hand and Leviathan dropped on cue. His large body slammed into the ground, picking up a heady cloud of dirt and dust.

Leviathan slowly stood back up, growling deep in his throat. _You'll pay for that one! _His garnet eyes zeroed in on Amara.  
_  
_"Is your Pokémon all right, Miss Touko?" Concordia asked her.

"He's a strong boy, he's fine." The younger woman assured her. "And _please _call me Touko, Concordia. We're friends, not master and servant."

"Very well…Touko. What should we do now?"

"Zoroark is a Dark-type, so Amani's Psychic won't work…" Her eyes lit up. "But, her Signal Beam is a whole other story."

"What about Amara?"

"Leviathan's on it. Ready?"

"Yes!" the golden-eyed goddess nodded fiercely. "Amani, use Signal Beam on Zoroark!"

"Garde!" A small orb of blue energy emerged on Amani's forehead.

"Leviathan! Don't let Amara's Psychic get you again! Use the sun as cover!"

"Sa!" Leviathan huffed and sped down the clearing to his foe.

N wasn't exactly happy about battling one of his sisters, but he knew deep inside it was necessary for her to grow stronger with her Pokémon and be able to protect her. "Zoroark, dodge!" The fox zipped to the side, avoiding the multicolored stream of light. "Use Night Slash on Amani!"

Zoroark's claws emitted a red light and stampeded in Amani's direction.

Anthea was right behind him. "Amara, use Psychic on Leviathan again!"

Touko saw the Pokémon's eyes beginning to glow again. "Leviathan, _now_!"

Leviathan stopped for a sliver of a second before leaping high into the noon sky, disappearing into the sun's glare. Amara voiced her protest and tried searching for the Pokémon.

Zoroark was now inches from Amani.

"Amani, Protect!" Concordia's Gardevoir held out both her hands, summoning a turquoise energy shield in front of it as Zoroark's crimson claws lashed out. They scraped the energy barrier, leaving a crimson trail in their wake. "Counter with Signal Beam again!" Amani quickly dispersed the shield and fired another streak of light at Zoroark. The fox hissed as it was blown back by the attack.

"Leviathan, strike Amara down with X-Scissor!" Touko's loud command echoed across the clearing.

With the speed of an Unfezant, Leviathan dove down with his seamitars already unsheathed. He crisscrossed his blades on Amara's chest before she could even focus her power on him. Amara cried out, dropping onto her knees.

"Amara!" Anthea gasped in horror.

"She's too weak to fight now." N told her. "Withdraw her, Anthea. Another aspect about Pokémon battling is acknowledging when your Pokémon has reached its limit."

"All right." Anthea fabricated Amara's Poké Ball. "Amara, you were splendid. Please return and rest, my friend." She pressed the button and Amara dissipated in a streak of red light.

Relieved that Amara was now resting, he focused on his Zoroark. "Are you able to continue?"

Zoroark's breathing was labored, but the fire still burned in his eyes. _Yes, my friend, I can still fight! I want to beat that arrogant oaf of a Samurott!_

Hey! I heard that!

Leviathan bellowed.

"OK, Concordia, only Zoroark remains." Touko said to the blonde. "Both of our Pokémon have a move that is super effective against him, it's just a matter of seeing who will he attack."

"I am ready, Touko." Concordia nodded in affirmation.

"Zoroark, go for another Night Slash at either Pokémon!"

_Got it! _The fox Pokémon zigzagged across the clearing with amazing speed, not hinting which of the two foes was going to be his target.

_Hmmm, Zoroark keeps changing direction to keep us guessing. _Pride swelled in Touko's heart, _Well played, N! But Zoroark isn't the only one who can be foxy._

Zoroark seemed to be heading for Leviathan, but then suddenly sprang pounced at Amani instead.

And Touko acted quickly.

"Leviathan, intersect Zoroark with your X-Scissor!" Her starter Pokémon sprinted towards the charging Zoroark with his seamitars in hand.

"Amani, Protect both yourself and your partner!" Concordia instructed.

Energy shields erected in front of Amani and Leviathan in the nick of time to keep Zoroark's glowing claws from reaching Leviathan's body.

"Get him, boy!" Touko yelled.

A cocky grin broke out in Leviathan's furry face. _Got you again, fox! _He brought up his glowing seamitars on Zoroark's torso, forming the telltale X mark of X-Scissor.

And with that, Leviathan and Amani sealed in a victory for Touko and Concordia.

**-Nimbasa City, days later-**

It was the first day of the Unova Poké-Tournament and Touko wore a scowl as dark as a Houndoom having a bad flea day. "Remind me again, why I must wear _this_!?" She wore a black sleeveless collar top with a light blue tie, white gloves, a white pleated skirt with blue bordering at the hem, black thigh-high socks, and white and blue boots. Over her whole outfit, she wore a long white trench coat that had blue and black rings along the hem of the coat like the dress she wore for her victory ball.

"Because Miss Elesa and Mr. Alder both insisted on an opening ceremony." Anthea replied matter-of-factly while she helped adjust Touko's tie.

"And as the reigning Champion, you must deliver a small speech for the participants." Concordia added.

Her azure eyes wandered to the two goddesses beside her. Since Anthea and Concordia were there as her escorts, Shauntal also insisted for the women to also wear something more "Trainer-like." N was also asked if he wanted a new wardrobe but he politely declined, preferring his usual apparel for the upcoming battles. Touko dearly wished she could've passed on the new outfit too but since she was Champion, she had a Glalie's chance in Mt. Chimney.

The chocolate-haired lass swore like a sailor under her breath. _I look like a damn mobster in this getup! This is ridiculous!_

A warm hand settled on the small of her back, egging her out of her silent protesting. "I think you look very nice, Touko." N complimented her, his steel eyes indicating the earnestness behind his words.

A dark flush flooded her face all the way to the tips of her ears. "But N, I feel like I'm going to burn to a crisp in this outfit!"

"Such a thing is physically impossible, Touko."

She rubbed her aching temple with a gloved hand. "Figure of speech, N." An exasperated sigh swooshed out of her lips.

An appreciative whistle came from behind them. "Looking snazzy there, little missy!" The flame-haired ex-Champion strolled towards them with a huge grin. "Are you ready for this?"

"No." she admitted with a pout. "I'm not one for public speaking, Alder. It was never my forte."

The older man laughed as he patted her shoulder affectionately. "Neither am I, missy, but you get used to it after a while. Besides, this is the way to let everyone know you _are _present for the tournament and that includes Team Plasma."

"He's right, Touko." N agreed with the former Champion. "If this plan is to work, Team Plasma must see your face in this tournament."

"You're both right." Touko toyed with her ponytail fretfully. "But what am I supposed to say?"

"Just welcome all competitors to the tournament and encourage them to do their best and enjoy getting to know all the other Trainers. Isn't that what battling is really all about?" Alder smiled down at her.

She found herself smiling back at him, the nervous fluttering in her belly finally ceasing. "Sure is."

…..

N, Touko, and the goddesses stood in the very middle of the stadium's field and he was speechless at the number of spectators that filled up the large structure. Loud yells of excitement filled his ears and he could feel the anticipation buzzing from each individual, both onlookers and contenders alike. Bright banners decorated the bleachers, the words _Unova Poké-Tournament _were written in multicolored letters. Large balloons shaped like Poké Balls were scattered all over the stadium and N saw the field itself was fashioned after a Pokémon Gym arena, keeping its green grass but with the Poké Ball insignia in the middle. Several Trainers stood along the field's perimeter, all facing them.

_The contestants, no doubt, _he thought.

"This is the first time I have seen so many people gathered in one place." He marveled out loud.

"Nervous?" Touko teased.

"It _is_ a little overwhelming, but I can hear the Trainers' Pokémon voices pulsating with enthusiasm. They are looking forward to test their own strengths as well as their opponents'."

"Glad to hear that." She laughed. "Besides drawing out Team Plasma, this tournament is supposed to encourage friendly competition."

"Excuse me, Touko." Concordia cut in, handing Touko a microphone. "It is time."

"Right." The azure-eyed Champion flashed him a nervous grin. "Time to get this show started."

She flicked the microphone on and began to speak.

"Hello, everyone! I'm Touko, the Pokémon Champion of the Unova League and I would like to welcome you to the first region-wide Pokémon tournament _ever_!" her melodic voice boomed.

A large wave of clapping and cheering followed.

"Three divisions will battle in the name of friendly competition: The Apprentice Cup, The Ace Cup, and the All-Stars Cup! We will witness a few battles from each sector for the next few days." She turned to the participants surrounding them. "Competitors, remember that this competition is not about who is the best, but about doing your _personal _best and bringing out the max potential in each of your Pokémon! Use this tournament as another way to further strengthen your bonds with them; they are our friends, our family, and never let them forget that. I wish you the best of luck and don't forget to have fun!"

The contestants all broke out into loud cheers.

"The tournament will begin with the first match from the Ace Cup. Let the games…_begin_!"

The crowd cheered again.

N watched Touko breathe out in relief. "Wow, my hands were shaking the whole time."

He took her free hand into his. "I think that was an excellent speech." He said truthfully. He heard the affectionate traces in her voice when she talked about Pokémon, and he was once again reminded of why she became so important to him.

She aimed a smile as dazzling as sunshine at him, her azure eyes taking in a brilliant glow. His heart thudded heavily against his ribcage. _Arceus, that beautiful smile. _"Thank you, N." she replied with earnestness.

…..

The first match in the Ace Cup was a Trainer named Kora from Castelia City and another girl that looked awfully familiar to Touko. Sitting in the VIP section, she focused on the TV screen in front of her. The girl's flame-colored hair was tied back in a neat braid with a green bow. Her lightly freckled nose was scrunched up in concentration and her peridot eyes burned fiercely with her determination. She had seen such a face before…

A flashback suddenly entered her mind. The same girl, back at the Dreamyard, handing her a Poké Ball that held her beloved Blaze.

"Holy Arceus, that's Siarah!" she gasped.

"Who is that?" N inquired.

"She's a Trainer I met at the Dreamyard back when I was just starting my journey; she gave me Blaze." she answered giddily. "I always wanted to see her again to thank her and show her how much he's grown."

A warm smile crossed his face. "Well, it seems like you will get to show her after all."

Siarah was a great Trainer. The battle was three against three, so she first fought Kora's Excadrill with her Seismitoad and won that first round with its Muddy Water. Her Liligant then lost to Kora's Unfezant when it used Drill Peck, leaving Siarah with her last Pokémon…a Charizard. Touko's eyes widened upon seeing the winged Fire-type Pokémon.

_That must be the other Charmander she raised, Blaze's sibling!_

Siarah's Charizard, who she heard her call it Enya, crushed Kora's Unfezant with a masterful Dragon Claw. Kora sent out her last Pokémon, a Gigalith, and it lost to Enya's Brick Break.

"She is good." N observed as the announcer declared Enya and Siarah the victors.

"Sure is!" Touko agreed, getting up from her seat. "Since there'll be a brief intermission before the next battle, I'm going to go see her. She's most likely going to the locker rooms."

N got up as well. "I'll come with you, I wish to meet her."

And off they went.

Siarah was indeed there, sitting on one of the benches while one of the Pokémon nurses was healing her Pokémon with her Audino and Blissey.

_She sure looks different now, _Touko thought as she looked at the petite redhead. She now wore different clothing: a dark green long sleeve shirt, tied up in the middle over a lighter green top, with beige shorts, gray knee-high socks, and black with green shoes. A green bow decorated the base of her braid, leaving long trails of green ribbon ends. She no longer possessed the look of a rookie fresh out of Trainer school, but that of a seasoned leader of her Pokémon.

"Siarah." She called out to the younger girl, causing her blue eyes to meet her green ones.

Recognition flickered like a spark in her emerald orbs. "Touko!" A broad smile graced the girl's face. "It's been a while! Congrats on becoming the new Champion, and your speech was great by the way."

"Thanks!" the brunette replied with a smile of her own.

She noticed Siarah now looking at N, who was right to her. "Oh Arceus, where are my manners!?" She stood up abruptly. "My ma would have my head if she saw me right now! Hi, I'm Siarah!" She stuck her hand out to him.

"Hello." N greeted the redheaded girl politely, shaking her hand lightly. "I'm N, Touko speaks fondly of you."

"Miss, your Pokémon are fully healed." Nurse Joy approached them with Siarah's Poké Balls in hand.

"Thank you, Nurse Joy." Siarah took her Pokémon back.

"Siarah, we are about to head back to our seats to watch the next round. Would you like to join us?" Touko asked.

"Count me in!" Siarah chirped.

…..

"Wow! This place rocks!" Siarah looked around the VIP room with awe.

"Yeah." Touko scratched her cheek sheepishly. "Comes with being the Champ, I guess."

Siarah whirled around, her emerald eyes twinkling with curiosity. "So, how is Blaze doing?"

"Oh, he has grown quite a lot! He's become a very strong Charizard and is still a lively spitfire. You would be proud."

"Don't doubt it, Enya has been restless ever since I saw you in the field!"

"She wants to see her little brother." N cut in.

Siarah gawked at him, wide-eyed and slack-jawed. "How do you know Enya is Blaze's big sister? I never told Touko."

"I can hear her voice inside her Poké Ball. She feels Blaze's presence and she wants to test his strength."

Siarah's eyes widened even more.

"Um, N can actually hear and understand Pokémon." Touko stepped in to clear the younger girl's obvious confusion. "I know it sounds bizarre, but it's true."

"Actually, I find it kind of cool!" Siarah's expression quickly changed to full-blown delight, surprising Touko. "We live in a world where strange creatures possess incredible powers and are able to coexist with us humans, so why can't there be a few individuals with the ability to understand them?"  
_  
_N's stunned expression was priceless.

…

Delia adjusted her binoculars from her seat in the sea of spectators. She had been observing Touko and N inside the VIP room since the opening speech, trying to figure out a way to capture the Champion; Colress had made it crystal clear he wanted the young woman unharmed.

She had no plan…until she saw the redheaded girl that joined them. She instantly recognized the newcomer. _She's the girl that won the first battle of the Ace Cup! _From the way she interacted with Touko, she was obviously friends with her. _Perhaps I can use that to our advantage. _Her lips twisted into a sneer as a plan formulated in her mind.  
_  
_She rose from her seat and quickly searched for an isolated area in the stadium. Since the first battle of the Apprentice Cup was about to begin, finding a secluded spot wasn't difficult. She clicked her Xtransceiver on and contacted Colress. Seconds later, the blonde scientist's face filled the tiny screen.

"I hope you have good news for me, Delia." The chilling tone of his voice sent an uneasy shiver down her spine.

"Yes, sir. I found a way to capture Touko White."

"I hope this plan of yours takes into consideration the fact that she's not alone."

"I have, and this plan ensures that she will be alone. But in order for this to work, I will need assistance from the Shadow Triad."

"They're here with me. What do you need from them?"

"I need them to help me apprehend the bait..."

…..

It was the end of the first round of battles for the opening day of the tournament and Siarah knew she had to head out to train before her next battle the next day. "Well, I must head out to train some more."

"Where are you training?" Touko asked her.

"Lostlorn Forest, Elesa had all of Route 16 closed off for the tournament contestants to train, including the forest." She smiled at the brunette. "It was nice seeing you again, Touko. And nice meeting you, N."

"Nice meeting you as well." The young man replied.

"Train hard, Siarah!" Touko winked. "We'll have that match between Blaze and Enya once the tournament is done!"

"It's a date!" Siarah waved to them before leaving.

In Lostlorn Forest, Siarah's Liligant defeated a wild Audino. "Great job, Lili! You're still as strong as ever!"

"Gant!" her Pokémon grinned at her. Siarah dug out her Poké Ball from her pouch. "All right, girl, time to rest. Return!" She pressed the button and her Pokémon was gone in the blink of an eye. She put the ball back in her pouch, then, grass rustled loudly behind her.

She whipped around and her eyes met a woman with long black hair tied back in a ponytail. "Oh dear! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you!" She waved her hands in front of her apologetically. "I was just looking for a Trainer to battle, since I could use some help training for my battle in the tournament."

"Oh, you're in the tournament as well. What division?"

"The Ace Cup."

Siarah grinned. "I'm in it too, that may make us future opponents! Oh, I'm Siarah."

"Delilah." The raven-haired woman bowed her head. "Would you like to help me, Siarah?"

_My Pokémon could use a little more battle training. _"Sure! Why not?"

"Excellent." Delilah's cheery expression suddenly grew dark with malice. "I was hoping you would say that." She snapped her fingers.

Without any warning, Siarah found herself surrounded by three strange men dressed like ninjas. "What the!?" She cried out, completely startled. "What's going on?"

"You're going to help me, Siarah." Delilah smirked.

Siarah was confused, and starting to get scared as well. "Wha…?" her question was left unfinished when a harsh blow made contact with her neck.

Delia watched the girl crumple to the ground with complete satisfaction. "Good job." She nodded towards the men. "Now, let's get her to Colress. I will need some powerful persuasion to get her to bring Touko to us."

**Author's Note:  
So sorry this chapter took so long! The past few weeks were hectic with my husband leaving the country for medical school and the school year is starting in one week, so it's madness trying to get my Spanish class ready! With that being said, the chapters will come at a slower pace since not only will I be busy teaching but also with my master's degree class. I hope this chapter was to your liking. Now, what will befall poor Siarah? Stay tuned!  
_-Mistress Ness_**


	24. The Unova Poké-Tournament Part 2

**Pokémon White: The Heroine of Ideals**

_I don't own Pokémon in any form, but twists of plot, as well as made up characters, belong to my imagination. Enjoy!_

Chapter 24: The Unova Poké-Tournament Part 2

The morning sun rose over Nimbasa City, marking the second day of the Unova Poké-Tournament, and Touko was antsy with excitement. She was participating in the second round of battles from the All-Stars Cup against Cheren. Since her childhood friend recently finished his training and was now a full-fledged Gym Leader, he is in the All-Stars division along with N and Touko. Of course, the goddesses insisted her to wear her Champion's "outfit" for the match and Touko didn't really have any room to argue. In her hotel room, she hummed to herself while putting on her white trench coat.

_It's been a few weeks since I last battled Cheren. I'm anxious to see how far he's come along now, _she smiled to herself as she gathered her massive chocolate tresses into her signature ponytail. A soft knock came to the door. "Touko?" N's voice came from the other side. "I brought breakfast, may I come in?"

"Yeah, come on in!"

The door opened and in strolled N, carrying a plate full of fruits and waffles along with a small cup of coffee. Touko's grin grew wider upon seeing the steaming cup. "Heaven in a cup!" She bounced over to him and lay a light peck on his lips, causing his face to turn beet red, before taking the cup of coffee. "You're amazing, thank you!"

"You're welcome." He mumbled shyly.

"So, are you ready for your battle against Iris today?" She asked him before taking a small sip of coffee, enjoying the subtle hint of hazelnut in it.

"I think so." N set the tray down on a table next to the window overlooking the city. "I haven't battle any of the Gym Leaders or the Elite Four since…" His voice trailed off and a grim shadow fell upon his face.

Touko knew he was talking about the time when he was going through the motions to beat Alder and liberate Pokémon.

"Hey." she said softly. "You're not that person anymore, remember? You've grown so much as a person since then."

"But what about the people of Unova? When they see me battle Iris at the tournament, what will they say?"

"Sticks and stones, N." She saw his pale green brow arch inquisitively at her statement. "Besides, the only authority figure the people know from Team Plasma is Ghetsis. They don't know you, N, so there's no reason to even worry about that."

"If you say so…" he said with uncertainty.

The petite blue-eyed girl offered him a comforting smile. "I know so. Now, let's eat up and get ready for our matches!"

…..

The first match of the day was from the All-Stars division: Cheren against Touko. Standing on her end of the field, she could hear the excited cries of the massive crowd. According to Elesa, the number of spectators today beat yesterday's number significantly. When Elesa announced Touko's match over the radio the day before, the buzz about the tournament intensified.

Apparently, everyone was excited to see what the new Champion was made of.

_Wow, this place is jam-packed! _Her eyes wandered all over the stadium.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the second day of the Unova Poké-Tournament!" Alder's voice resonated. "Today we will begin with a battle from our All-Stars division, where the very best Trainers in all Unova are! The newest Gym Leader who represents Aspertia City, Cheren, against the Champion of the Unova Pokémon League, Touko!"

Thunderous cheers erupted from all ends of the stadium, startling the young Champion. _Holy Arceus, they really **are **excited for this fight!_

"Hey, Touko! Are you ready for this!?" Cheren yelled over.

"Bet your new Gym Leader status I am! I hope you're ready to have your butt handed to you! " She shouted back with a teasing smirk.

"Tough talk, Touko White! My Pokémon and I have gotten even stronger than before!"

"We'll see if you can put your money where your mouth is, then!"

The acknowledging nod from the dark-haired young man told Touko he was more to ready to do just that.

"This battle will be three against three. Let the match…BEGIN!" Alder announced.

Touko dug into her coat and unfastened a Poké Ball from her belt. "Alrighty, let's get this show started! Go Gardevoir!" Her elegant Psychic-type Pokémon floated in front of her.

"Gardevoir." She straightened herself, keeping her eyes locked in on Cheren.

"Gigalith, I choose you!" Cheren's Rock-type Pokémon appeared in front of Blaze.

_This should be interesting._

Cheren made the first move. "Gigalith, Stone Edge!"

The Rock-type Pokémon's body became outlined by a bright white light that rapidly formed pointy energy orbs around its body. The orbs took form of pointy rocks and with a roar, Gigalith shot the stones towards Gardevoir.

A confident smile tugged at a corner of her lips. _Good thing my girl has plenty of telekinetic muscle! _"Gardevoir, stop those rocks with Psychic!"

"Garde." Gardevoir held out her hands in front of her, her garnet eyes changed into light blue and her whole body was surrounded in blue light. The incoming rocks began to emit the same blue aura and suddenly froze in midair.

Cheren's staggered look did not go unnoticed. "Whoa, what!?"

"It gets better, my friend. OK, girl, time to return to sender!"

"Gardevoir!" the humanoid-looking Pokémon spread her arms wide, sending the rocks whizzing back to Gigalith. The attack had little effect on the Rock-type Pokémon, however, and it was quickly ready to retaliate.

But, Touko struck back first.

"Gardevoir, take it out with your Magical Leaf!"

A flurry of glowing leaves appeared all around Gardevoir, floating for a fragment of a second before zooming in Gigalith's direction.

This time, Cheren was ready.

"Gigalith, dig into the ground!" The rocky Pokémon swiftly dug its massive legs into the soft ground, kicking up large clouds of dirt, as it disappeared into the arena. Gardevoir became startled, halting her attack. The leaves halted, then vanished.

Touko scanned the arena. _Nicely played, Cheren, having Gigalith avoid Gardevoir's Magical Leaf attack with Dig. Now…where is your Pokémon hiding? _"Gardevoir, don't drop your guard for even a second!"

"Garde!" Gardevoir was also looking around for any sign of Gigalith.

Cheren smirked coolly. "You can try, Touko, but you won't find him."

"Cute trick, my friend, but he can't hide all day." Touko arched a slim brow at him.

"Oh, I know…get her, Gigalith!" The ground began to shake all around Gardevoir, throwing her off balance and off guard.

Before Touko could even utter a command, Gigalith resurfaced behind Gardevoir and body slammed her. Her friend gave out a loud shriek of pain mixed with shock as she flew a few feet into the middle of the field.

"That was one amazing move!" Alder commented loudly. "Gigalith used Dig to not only evade Gardevoir's attack, but to strike back! What will our Champion's next move be?"

Touko was impressed with Cheren's tactic, but was more concerned about her Pokémon friend. "Gardevoir!" she called out. "Are you all right?"

The Psychic Pokémon got back up on her feet and teleported back in front of her Trainer, her pristine-white face dirty with soot. Judging by her sour expression, Touko could tell she was angry now.

"Your move, Touko!" her childhood friend shouted.

"Congrats, Cheren!" she yelled back. "You managed to bushwhack Gardevoir…_and _succeeded in pissing her off." She looked at her Pokémon and instantly had an idea. "Hey, girl, how about we show Mr. Cocky what you're made of?"

Gardevoir nodded slowly, her eyes never leaving her foe.

"That's my girl!" Touko grinned. "OK, let's do this! Gardevoir, use Magic Leaf again! And make it double!"

The glowing leaves appeared once more, but this time, in larger quantities.

The brief glimpse of confusion that crossed Cheren's face made her smile inside. _Just wait and see._

"Don't you know that won't work, Touko? Gigalith, use Dig again!" Gigalith began to burrow underground again.

_Oh no you don't! _"Gardevoir, stop your current attack and intercept him with Psychic!" Her Pokémon's ruby eyes shone and a pale blue aura surrounded her opponent, forcing him to stop digging.

"What?" Cheren was obviously stupefied.

"Toss him up high!" Touko ordered.

"Garde!" Gardevoir threw her arms up in the air, levitating Gigalith at an astounding speed.

"Gigalith, counter with Giga Impact!" Cheren instructed, but it did no good. Gigalith was trapped in Gardevoir's telekinetic grip.

"Atta girl!" Touko praised. "Now, go for a Focus Blast!" Her Pokémon wasted no time, firing a glowing volley of pale blue energy at her immobilized foe. It hit with perfect accuracy, instantly defeating Gigalith.

Cheren recalled his fainted Pokémon and continued the match with his newer Pokémon, Stoutland. Touko decided it was best for Gardevoir to rest, so she sent her back into her Poké Ball. She sent out Ampharos and the match was even more intense than the first one. Turns out that Cheren's Stoutland was quite a formidable opponent; his speed, combined with his high attack level, surpassed Ampharos with his Ice Fang and Reversal but not before leaving the canine Pokémon paralyzed. The brunette knew that Gardevoir would be a poor choice due to Stoutland's Crunch attack, so she opted for her Altaria. The phoenix Pokémon was more than eager to avenge her fallen friend, finishing Ampharos's match by performing a fierce Draco Meteor.

The round was down to Cheren's last Pokémon, his Serperior, against Altaria. The serpentine Pokémon put up one big fight, even went as far as using Vine Whip to bind Altaria. But, the type advantage Altaria had over Serperior won in the end. Using her powerful wings, Altaria took Serperior high into the air with her before diving back down and slamming the snake Pokémon hard into the arena.

Cheren's shoulders slumped in defeat as he produced Serperior's Poké Ball. "That was one hell of a match, Touko. Yet, I still lose to you."

In the midst of the deafening cheering of the crowd, Touko strolled over to her best guy friend. She patted his back, smiling up at him. "It was a hell of a match, indeed. You certainly brought it, Cheren. I'm happy to have battled you. I think you're going to make an amazing Gym Leader."

The dark-haired Gym Leader gave her a faint smile. "Thanks, Touko."

…..

After changing back into her regular clothes, Touko sat on a bench as she waited patiently for Nurse Joy to heal her Pokémon. Even though Blaze, Leviathan, and Krookodile didn't battle, she still handed them to the good nurse for a check-up. Ampharos took a massive beating from Cheren's Stoutland, suffering some frostbite on his fur from the Ice Fang attack. It wasn't life-threatening, but still serious.

"He will be fine, trust me." the kind nurse assured her before taking her Poké Balls.

Touko fretfully nibbled on the pad of her thumb. _Poor Ampharos, I really hope he's OK. That frostbite looked rather nasty._

"Touko."

She snapped out her worrisome thoughts and saw the goddesses approaching her. "Hey Anthea, hi Concordia." She paused when she noticed N wasn't with them. "Where's N?"

"Oh, he is preparing for his battle with Iris." Concordia replied.

"What? I thought his match was scheduled for this afternoon." Touko said.

"Because of the positive reaction from the crowd, Mr. Alder decided to have both battles from the All-Stars Cup back-to-back." Anthea answered.

_I bet he's still feeling a wee bit nervous, _Touko mused. _I think I'll go see him right now, before his match._ But, before she could put that last thought into action, the door opened again and Touko lit up upon seeing her flame-haired friend, Siarah.

"Hey, Sia…" the cheery words died on her lips the moment she saw the younger girl's expression. Her lightly-freckled face was strained with anxiety and her bright green eyes were bleak. The brunette girl automatically got up and went over to her. "Hey, are you all right?" She asked tenderly.

The redhead girl averted her eyes. "Are you free right now?" She spoke quickly, skittishly.

Her unusual demeanor had Touko raising her brows. "Yes, I just finished my battle. Again, what's the matter?"

"Can we go talk somewhere, maybe the little café by the Ferris Wheel? Like right now?"

"Oh, you mean PichuCafé? Now? But, don't you have a match today as well?"

Siarah twiddled her thumbs, biting her lower lip. "Yeah, but it's not until later on in the afternoon. Please, Touko."

For some odd reason, Touko felt rather uneasy about this whole thing, but she couldn't ignore the fact that Siarah looked positively scared out of her mind.

She had to find out why.

"Alright, we'll go now." The young Champion turned to the goddesses. "Would you both mind staying here and wait for Nurse Joy to finish healing my team?"

Both women shook their head. "Not at all." Anthea smiled.

"But, Touko, you should take at least one of your Pokémon with you, just to be safe." Concordia advised.

Touko paused. _She's right, I should take one of my Pokémon just in case…But, Nurse Joy did tell me it would a while before my team is all ready to go. _Her eyes drifted to the troubled girl in front of her; Siarah was as pale as a sheet. _She looks so frightened…this matter can't wait any longer. _The blue-eyed girl shook her head. "I'll be OK." She assured the goddesses. "I'll only be gone for a short moment."

Both women instantly paled, their mouths forming small O's of panic. "B-But, Touko! Please, it might be dangerous…" Anthea started to protest but Touko cut her off with a small wave of her hand.

"I think those idiots wouldn't dare to pull anything off in broad daylight and in a public place."

Neither woman looked convinced.

"If you are sure…" Concordia said hesitantly.

"OK, let's go then." Siarah beckoned her with quick motions of her hand.

Touko took a few steps towards the exit when she remembered something important. "Oh, please let N know I'll be at Pichu Café in the amusement park. Just so he doesn't worry."

"Understood." Anthea nodded, her rose eyes reflecting her uneasiness. "Be careful out there."

Touko nodded and left with Siarah.

Due to Unova Poké-Tournament, very few people were out and about in the city; and the amusement park had even less people in it. Now, Touko was starting to regret not waiting for one of her Pokémon.

As the two girls approached the small café, Touko spoke up. "Hey, I've been noticing you're not acting like yourself. I keep asking what's wrong and you're still clamming up. What's up?"

Siarah stopped walking and slowly turned around to face her. Tears pooled in her large green eyes and her face was wrinkled in obvious anguish. "I'm so sorry, Touko."

"Wha…?" The Champion froze when she felt air move behind her.

And there was no wind today.

She whipped around, just to find herself starting into cold but disturbingly familiar dark eyes. _Oh shit._

The Shadow Triad surrounded them.

"…We meet again." The man's tone was deadpanned to say at least.

Heart now pounding, Touko turned away from him to glance at Siarah, more than ready to defend the preteen girl. "Siarah, get the hell out of here! Run…!" A sharp pain blossomed in her neck. She felt her body go limp and before she could blink, darkness took hold of her.

Siarah bit down on her bottom lip, nearly drawing blood, as she watched Touko fall. The man behind her moved with superhuman speed and broke her fall, gathering the unconscious brunette in his arms. She wanted to scream at the man to let Touko go, but she could only bite down on her lip harder.  
_  
_"…It is done." The man said to her, his impassive tone sending shiver down her back. "Come, we must go before we are seen."

She felt one of the other ninja men move behind her and grab her. She closed her eyes, trying to ease the churning in her belly. _Forgive me, Touko._

Unknown to the group, however, was that someone _was _watching them from afar. The female frowned as she observed them disappear in the blink of an eye. She clicked her Xtransceiver on, being careful to leave the video off. "You were right, the girl was bait. The Shadow Triad came and took the Champion away with them."

A heavy sigh came from the other end of the line. "I wish I was not right about that. Now, I fear Zekrom's heroine is in terrible danger."

"So…what do we do now?"

A brief pause followed. "…We must show ourselves to Lord N and lead him to her."

The young woman's light blue eyes widened. "Are you sure? How do you know Lord N will even listen to us?"

"Trust me, my dear girl, he will."

**Author's Note:  
Oh my Arceus, that took a bit too long for my liking. But, the past few weeks have been all about getting the hang of my new teaching job and change in daily schedule. I should be able to pick up the pace a tad bit since we're starting to get close to the highpoint of the story. I've been playing Pokémon White 2 again to refresh my memory of certain plot events and thinking of how I can incorporate them in the story. Now Touko has fallen into Team Plasma's clutches, what will happen to her? Why was Siarah involved? Will N be able to save Touko like he promised her? All shall be revealed in the next chapter of _Pokémon White: The Heroine of Ideals._ Please let me know what you think of the chappie! Thanks a bunch, guys!  
_-Mistress Ness_**


	25. The Unova Poké-Tournament Part 3

**Pokémon White: The Heroine of Ideals**

_I don't own Pokémon in any form, but twists of plot, as well as made up characters, belong to my imagination. Enjoy!_

Chapter 25: The Unova Poké-Tournament Part 3

N was feeling rather good as he walked back to the VIP room. His battle with Iris was enlivening, and the Dragon-Pokémon Gym Leader was a remarkable opponent when it came to her Pokémon. It was a three against three battle: Iris's Haxorus, Salamence, and Hydreigon against N's Zoroark, Vanilluxe, and Carracosta. During the battle, he had gotten to know her better. She was firm but very gentle in handling her Pokémon, and she loved all of her Dragon Pokémon equally. Her Haxorus proved to be the toughest one of them, knocking out both Zoroark and Vanilluxe with its Outrage. But in the end, N ended up taking the victory with Carracosta's Ice Beam.

_Good thing Leviathan and Touko taught Carracosta Ice Beam, otherwise it would've been a much different outcome. _He reached the room and opened the door, expecting to see his lively brunette, but only finding Anthea and Concordia standing with their backs to him.  
_Odd. _An unsettling sensation started to form in the pit of his stomach. "Concordia? Anthea? Where's Touko?"

The women jumped, obviously startled, and whirled around; the worried expression they wore made him even more anxious.

"Um," Anthea twiddled her thumbs agitatedly. "She left a while ago, with a girl named Siarah."

"Siarah?" N was confused. He and Touko checked the tournament schedule earlier, and Siarah is supposed to battle right after midday break. It was at that moment when something caught the corner of his eye. Resting on a small table by one of the large windows, was Touko's Poké Ball belt.

And every single one of her Poké Balls were still clipped on it.

His stomach twisted into knots. "She…didn't take her Pokémon with her?"

Concordia shook her head. "No. We insisted, but Touko said she would only be a moment."

Now he was panicking. "Where did she go?"

"The amusement park, Pichu Café." The rose-haired goddess replied without hesitation.  
N faced the door and was about to reach for the doorknob when all of a sudden, the door opened on its own and an elderly man appeared in front of him. Even though the man wore a tattered brown cape over his black robes, the man's face was unnervingly familiar.

N couldn't believe it who he was seeing. "Sage Rood…"

His brown eyes warmed at the sight of him. "Lord N."

…..

Awareness slowly trickled back into Touko's mind, and the first thing she felt was the massive soreness in her neck. Her eyes fluttered open, everything was blurry at first before coming into focus. The young woman found herself in a large room, filled with computer monitors of many sizes that served as the only sources of light in the darkened place. She sat up and quickly realized her legs and arms were bound together by rope.

_What the hell happened to me? I remember the Shadow Triad ambushed us at the amusement park…_Her eyes widened when she remembered her red-haired friend. _Siarah! Where is she!?_

"I see you are now awake, Touko." a voice, all too familiar, reached her ears. Touko followed the sound and saw Colress appearing from behind one of the larger monitors, wearing his trademark arrogant smirk.

Her eyes narrowed. "I thought I told you _not_ to get so familiar with me. Where am I? And where's Siarah!?"

Colress pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, keeping his overconfident mien. "You are in another of our temporary headquarters. And regarding your friend, why don't you ask her yourself?" He gestured behind her. Touko turned around and saw Siarah standing there, her freckled face pallid and with heavy regret haunting her eyes.

That look said it all.

"Siarah…" Touko couldn't believe it, she didn't _want _to believe it. "You…"

Siarah's lip trembled. "I-I'm sorry, Touko!" she blubbered. "I had no choice! They…!"

"Oh enough with the chatter!" A woman's voice cut in.

Touko sneered, she remembered that voice as well. "You're the broad whose ass I kicked back at Liberty Garden."

"It's Delia to you, you little bitch." The raven-haired woman appeared from out of the shadows. "Even though I couldn't get Victini at Liberty Garden, I _will _redeem myself to Lord Ghetsis and deliver it personally!" She approached Touko and her hands found their way under her black vest, clearly aiming for her Poké Ball belt. In that very moment, Touko thanked Arceus a bunch of times that she did not taking any of her Pokémon with her. Delia's triumphant smirk morphed into a snarl.

"Dammit, she doesn't have her Pokémon with her!" She glared at Siarah. "You! When I told you to bring Touko to us, her Pokémon were supposed to be part of the package!"

The young girl shook like a leaf, making Touko feel bad for her. "But, ma'am, you didn't mention her Pokémon! Only Touko!"

"It should've been common sense that we would also want the Champion's Pokémon, you foolish twit!"

"Please!" Siarah begged. "I'm so sorry! I'll find a way to get them for you, please just let her go!"

Touko furrowed her brows. _Her?_

"Yeah right!" Delia shot out. "It's only a matter of time before people realize the Champion is missing, we can't go back to Nimbasa City to retrieve her Pokémon! You failed us!"

"That is true, but she _did _help us capture Zekrom's chosen one." A third voice boomed in the darkness.

Touko bristled instantly; that voice belonged to the one man in all Unova who Touko actually _hated_.

Ghetsis.

The head Sage stepped in from behind Colress, dressed differently with a long, dark cape that had several images of eyes all over it and even his eye patch was different, red with black trimming. His real red eye focused on Touko, his thin lips spreading into a malevolent smile.

"We meet again, Touko White."

"Indeed, old man."

"My lord!" Delia spoke up again. "What should we do with the girl then? She failed to deliver Zekrom and Victini!"

"Please, sir! Have mercy and let my friend go!" Siarah got onto her knees, putting her hands together in a desperate plea. "She's innocent! I've done as you asked, please let us go!"

"What do you think, Colress?" Ghetsis glanced at the blond scientist.

Colress shook his head. "The chance that she will go running to N and tell him about this place is rather high."

"Please! I swear on my Ma and Da, I won't tell anyone!" The small redhead cried.

Ghetsis's smile turned icy. "And I believe you will, but…you did not bring the legendary Pokémon to me, so you must learn the price of not heeding my words." He snapped his fingers.

The room suddenly became blindingly bright, making Touko clench her eyes shut for a fraction of a minute. When she opened them again, the sight that greeted her sent fear rampaging throughout her body like a fast-acting poison. A large cylindrical tank stood in front of her and inside…was a Charizard covered in chains.

_Oh my Arceus…It's Siarah's Charizard, Enya!_

"Enya!" Siarah sobbed. She made a dash for her Pokémon when the Shadow Triad appeared in front of her; two of them swiftly seized each of her arms, holding her back.

Ghetsis snapped his fingers.

Delia tapped her earpiece. "Do it."

Water began to pool from below Enya's massive body, sending Siarah into a screaming fit of distress. "NO!" she struggled against the two men holding her, tears streaming down her pale cheeks. "Please! Don't do this!"

Enya hissed and roared, frantically trying to break her chains, but no avail. The water started to rise within the tank and Enya lifted her tail as far away from the water as she could.

Touko struggled against her bonds as well. "Let that Pokémon go, you bastard! Your fight is with me!"

The sage had the nerve to smirk down at her. "Oh, I intend to. But not without teaching her a lesson first."

Touko froze in place, unable to tear her eyes from the atrocious act happening before her. Time seemed to slow down to the pace of a Venipede as the water continued to rise. Enya still fought to break free, but the water was almost at her snout. Siarah continued to sob out Enya's name from behind her. The tide covered the Pokémon's entire face, her aqua eyes now wide with horror. Bubbles streamed out of the Charizard's open mouth and it wasn't too long before the water reached her flame-tipped tail.

Touko knew all too well what was going to happen now.

Long before she received Blaze, she had read about Charmander and their evolutions. She knew their tails were their beacon of life. The minute the flame was snuffed, so was the Pokémon's life.

Enya's flame was instantly extinguished.

_No! _Her internal scream was mixed with outrage and fear.

She looked back at Siarah. Any lingering traces of anger she felt towards the young girl from earlier crumbled when she saw her face. Her peridot eyes were as wide as saucers from grief and shock, her already pale face was as white as Reshiram's wings, and her lips quivered violently.

Then, she let another grieving wail pierce the room. "ENYA!"

Touko bit down on her lip, hard, to keep from crying herself. It was too cruel…she had wanted to be taken captive so she could get information. But, never in a million years, would she have imagined it would involve Siarah and her Pokémon.

The petite Champion faced forward again, seeing Enya's limp form in the now-filled tank. A newfound sense of fury shook her to the very core, tensing every muscle in her body. Angry tears spilled hotly down her face as she narrowed her eyes at the man behind it all.

"Damn you to hell, you murderous son of a bitch!"

Ghetsis dismissed her outburst with a faint wave of his hand. "Enough, take the rest of the girl's Pokémon away and then you can leave her outside the city. They will be perfect test subject for Colress' finished machine."

"No!" Siarah protested.

The third ninja appeared next to Touko, took out a small pouch from his pocket, and blew a silvery powder in her face. Before she could even utter a single word, darkness swallowed her up again.

**-Nimbasa City-**

N was stunned.

Sage Rood stood in front of him, his aged face breaking out in a faint smile. "Lord N, it has been a while."

In a flash, Amara and Amani were at N's side, glaring at the elderly sage. "What do you want with N, Sage Rood?" Anthea demanded quietly as both she and Concordia walked up to them.

"Leave this place at once." Concordia added. "We are done with Team Plasma."

"P-Please wait!" An unknown female voice cried out. "Sage Rood means Lord N no harm! We're here to help, we know where they took her!"

A young woman, a few years younger than he, stepped out from behind Sage Rood. She was dressed like an ordinary Trainer with her white and blue long-sleeved shirt, pink and white visor, yellow shorts, and black leggings. Her long mahogany hair was tied back into two large buns with long locks hanging from them. Her light blue eyes darted nervously between N and the goddesses' Pokémon.

Her words caught N's attention. "Wait." He said to Amani and Amara. The two Pokémon relaxed their tense postures, but still kept their eyes on Sage Rood and the girl. He focused on the newcomer. "What happened to Touko?"

"She was apprehended at the amusement park by the Shadow Triad, the redhead girl lured her out." The pigtailed girl explained.

_Siarah, no doubt. But why? Why would she betray Touko like that? _"You know where they took her?"

"Why, yes! To Virbank Complex in Virbank City, my lord. The new Team Plasma made the complex their hideout after Chargestone Cave."

"Why should we trust you, sage?" Concordia cut in.

"I do not expect you to trust me, but please trust Mei. She was part of Team Plasma, the former Team Plasma that Lord N once led. When Ghetsis took over the new Team Plasma, Mei infiltrated their ranks as a double agent." The man said.

The goddesses looked at N uncertainly. N couldn't blame them for their distrust, he was wary of Sage Rood himself.

_Reshiram, do you sense any threat from either of them?_

No, young king. Even though the girl carries Pokémon with her, I feel no threat from her. She is telling the truth.

And that was all N needed to know. "Anthea, Concordia, please withdraw Amani and Amara. I will listen to what they have to say." He eyed Sage Rood and Mei. "Come on in."

…..

Apparently, a few weeks after the fall of Team Plasma Castle, Sage Rood and a good number of ex-Team Plasma members also learned the truth behind Ghetsis's manipulation. So, they proceeded to return every stolen Pokémon to their rightful Trainers. They have a house on Driftveil City where they help take care of wounded Pokémon, as well as the Pokémon whose Trainers they were unable to locate.

"So, when we first heard of the New Team Plasma, Mei volunteered to act as a spy and monitor their activities." Sage Rood said.

"So, you know what they are planning?" N asked Mei.

The girl shook her head. "I'm afraid not, my lord. As a lowly grunt, it is difficult to get access to that kind of information. I was hoping to get more details about their plans when they informed me about the tournament."

"Please, do not call me 'my lord.'" N insisted. "I am no longer a king. And hopefully, Touko is learning their plans as we speak."

Sage Rood arched a white brow. "You mean…Zekrom's heroine _wanted _to be captured?"

"Yes, that is the reason why this tournament came to be. Touko figured she would be able to discover their plans if they seized her."

"But, I gather this was not the way she planned it."

"No." N sighed. "I never thought Siarah would do that to Touko."

"Regardless of Touko's plan. How will you be able to free her?" Concordia spoke up.

The group was instantly shushed by the sudden knocking on the door. "Hey, Touko, N! Are in there?" Cheren's voice came from the other side.

_Look like we'll need a plan and fast, _N walked over to the door. He grew more and more worried about Touko by the minute; he prayed to Arceus that she was all right. _I will come for you, Touko, just like I promised._

…..

Touko woke up groggy and disoriented. She sat up slowly, ignoring the sudden dizzy spell that made Staryu dance behind her eyes, and took in her new environment. The room was pristine white, from the walls to the floor. There were no windows or furniture, even the damn door was white. The blue-eyed girl glanced down at herself and saw that she was now only bound by the wrists. She didn't even bother thinking much of it; they knew she couldn't run away due to the fact she didn't have the first damn clue where she was.

But then, she remembered the horrendous scene back in the other room. She recalled the horror in Enya's eyes as the water suffocated her, Siarah sobbing and screaming while she tried to reach her friend, and…her broken expression when she saw Enya's flame extinguish.

Overwhelming grief and guilt assaulted her senses, bringing tears to her eyes. While she knew deep inside she couldn't have saved Enya in her bound state, she still felt guilty for involving her and Siarah in her mess. Suddenly, the memory of the cruel smirk Ghetsis wore during Enya's inhumane execution snuck into her mind. She took a quivering breath, letting the surging anger towards the man steel her wavering determination. Touko furiously rubbed the tears away with her arm and clenched her hands tightly.

_I need to find out what Ghetsis is up to, no matter what it takes, and I don't care one damn bit how much pain he'll put me through. Soon enough, I'll make that asshole pay for what did to Siarah and Enya; I'll make sure that Enya's death is not in vain._

A soft _click _from the door startled her out of her thoughts. The door opened and the Shadow Triad walked in, inexpressive as ever.

_Oh great._

"Lord Ghetsis wishes to speak with you." One of them said.

The man next to him came up to Touko and lifted her off the floor effortlessly over his shoulder. "Dammit, not again! Can't you jerks just walk me there like normal human beings!?" Touko wriggled in protest.

The stoic man said nothing as they took her down a long hallway and back into the large room she was before, where Ghetsis, Delia, and a Seviper awaited her. Uneasiness weighed down on her when she spied the now-empty tank.

_Deep breath, Touko, remember why you're here_. She reminded herself_._

The man who was carrying her settled her back on her feet in front of the head Sage before the Shadow Triad blinked out of the room.

"Welcome back." Ghetsis greeted her.

"Oh, cut the crap. What the hell do you want with me?" Touko bit out. Knowing Ghetsis the way she does, that man will end up telling her.

After all, he _loves _to hear himself talk…and she was banking on that.

Ghetsis looked at Delia, who nodded slowly with a malicious smirk on her face. "Seviper!" The woman snapped her fingers. The large snake Pokémon charged at Touko with inconceivable speed and wrapped its body around her, causing the brunette to gasp out loud. She swallowed a hard lump in her throat when she heard its menacing hiss next to her ear.

_Calm down,_ _he won't kill you. If he wanted you dead, he would've already ordered it.  
_  
The elderly man smiled humorlessly. "Well, I originally wanted that useless boy because he would've been easier prey but Colress insisted on taking you in his stead…he has many questions for you after our little chat."

Touko tensed within the snake Pokémon's hold, she certainly didn't like the way he talked about N. In spite of her current situation, she decided to give him a piece of her mind. "Don't misjudge him, old man, N has grown much stronger since the battle at Team Plasma Castle. After all…It was underestimating people that got your ass handed to you the first time around." She reminded him with a sardonic sneer for good measure.

Ghetsis's smile faded into a thin line, his red eye burning with infinite promises of retaliation. It probably wasn't a good idea to rile him up, but she figured it was time to grab the Tauros by the tail and look it in the eye. And the said Tauros in front of her was certainly riled up under that stony face of his. Without as much as a word, he closed the distance between them in a few large strides and struck her across the face. Her head snapped to the side from the force of the blow and she could taste a subtle hint of copper in her mouth. She licked a bead of blood away from the inside of her lip.

_For an old bastard, he's got some strength. _She knew that was going to bruise later on. The azure-eyed lass slowly turned her head to face him again.  
_  
_"Things will be much different this time, and they will start with you. You _will _give me what I want." He growled.

"Oh yeah, and what's that?" Touko challenged.

The sage's cruel smile returned. "I want to know where Kyurem is hiding."

She frowned in confusion. _Kyurem? Is he talking about a Pokémon?  
_  
"Kyurem, the legendary dragon of ice. Since you are Zekrom's chosen one, you must know of its whereabouts. Now tell me, girl, where is it!?" Ghetsis demanded.

She had a bad feeling this sadistic man was not above using torture to get an answer out of her, already judging by having Delia sic her Seviper on her, but she had to know what Ghetsis wanted with this "Kyurem."

She started with denial. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh really? I think this may change your mind." He looked at Delia.

The female Team Plasma underling eyed Touko nastily. "With pleasure, Lord Ghetsis. Seviper, Wrap!"

Seviper hissed and tightened its grip on Touko. Pain shot all over her body, tearing a cry from her throat. Her ribs felt as if they were on fire under the Pokémon's hold; she had totally forgotten the fact that her bruised ribs were still healing.

_Shit! Shit! Shit!_

The older man was obviously enjoying her pain. "Well?"

The young woman took rapid and shallow breaths, trying to disregard the acute agony spearing her every nerve end. _Arceus, it hurts! It hurts so much! _With tremendous effort, she glared at her captor. She reached within for her hatred towards him and wrapped it around herself like a blanket; a fire blanket against an inferno. _But…I…I can't give in!_

"Even…even if I knew…do you seriously think…I would tell _you_?" She spat between shaky gasps.

For a fleeting second, Ghetsis's eye widened in surprise before narrowing into a slit. "You impertinent child! Delia!"

"Tighter, Seviper!" Came the command.

Touko let out another scream as the pressure on her body increased. She was finding it difficult to breathe properly, causing her to grow dizzy. Never in her whole life had she felt such pain, threatening to subdue her willpower and break it into a million pieces like a shattered mirror. _I…must…go…on…_

The petite woman spat some blood at the sage's feet in an audacious act of defiance. "Piss…off…!"

His face cracked into full-blown rage. "You little bitch! I'll show you what happens when you defy the future king of Unova!"

She didn't hear Delia shout to Seviper for her consciousness was already slipping through her fingers like sand. The pain faded into the back of her mind and the last thing she saw was the elderly sage shouting angrily before she fell into the void.

"Curses!" Ghetsis bellowed when he saw her go limp in Seviper's grasp. "And I still couldn't get anything out of her!"

"Leave her be for now." Colress said, walking into the room. "If she dies, then we will not know where Kyurem is. Wait until she wakes, then we can try a different method to make her talk."  
The sage gritted his teeth in frustration. As much as he wanted the girl gone from existence, he knew the scientist had a point. Back when that foolish N was under his control, the boy had confided in him about the chit actually hearing Reshiram's voice when it first awakened at the Dragonspiral Tower.

And if she was able to understand the white dragon, then she is able to communicate with the dark dragon of ideals.

"Fine!" He hissed. "I'll have the Shadow Triad keep an eye on her for the time being. Shadows, take her back to her cell at once!"

The Shadow Triad rematerialized next to Seviper.

Delia quickly ordered her Pokémon to release Touko into one of the ninjas' arms and the three men bowed to Ghetsis before taking her away. He stared at the men's fading forms. _I am nowhere near done with you, Touko White. You **will **break and soon, I will have Kyurem's power at my fingertips! _

**Author's Note:  
Wow, Ghetsis's cruelty knows no bounds…poor Siarah and poor Touko. I just finished playing Pokémon White 2 and saw that a random male grunt from old Team Plasma was spying on the new one for Sage Rood, so I decided to add Mei into the story as the double agent! We're getting close to the end of the story, in about 5 chapters or so is my guess. And, I'm thinking of another one-shot after I finish the story, but with Sequelshipping; it's got some potential there! Hope you all liked this chapter and stay tuned for the next one!  
_-Mistress Ness_**


	26. The Unova Poké-Tournament Part 4

**Pokémon White: The Heroine of Ideals**

_I don't own Pokémon in any form, but twists of plot, as well as made up characters, belong to my imagination. Enjoy!_

Chapter 26: The Unova Poké-Tournament Part 4

N stared out into the vast ocean scenery, deep in thought. He was in a ferry heading to Virbank City along with Cheren, Mei, and Sage Rood. It took quite a while to get to Castelia City's ports due to the arduous task of calming down Cheren and Bianca.

Particularly Bianca.

He recalled the blonde girl's frantic look, even with Cheren trying to comfort her. Their conversation played back in his head.

_"What!?" Bianca shrieked. "Touko is gone!? When did this happen?"_

"A few hours ago. The Shadow Triad, Ghetsis's elite force, took her." N told her.

Bianca's bottom lip trembled and the waterworks broke out at once. The petite woman's body shook with heavy sobs, even causing the typically-stoic Cheren to panic. N understood her feelings all too well, he was very worried about Touko too.

"Bia…it's OK." Cheren tried to soothe his terrified girlfriend by holding her close to him. "Touko is the strongest of us, she'll be fine."

"You don't know that! I know she's strong but only Arceus knows what those people can do to her! Especially Ghetsis! He hates Touko, he can hurt her!" she snapped, her emerald eyes large and cloudy with fear.

And that was exactly that worried N the most. He could only hope his adoptive father would not dare to lay a finger on her, though that seemed highly improbable. He marched over to the weeping girl and lay a comforting hand on her arm.

"I will bring her back, Bianca, I promise." He quickly looked over his shoulder at Mei and Sage Rood before facing her again. "I have help."

All Bianca did was just stare at him for a minute or two before wiping her tears away and give him a solemn nod.

Cheren decided to withdraw himself from the tournament to help rescue Touko, and no one dared to persuade him otherwise. Bianca and the goddesses stayed behind in Nimbasa City to inform Alder and the remaining Gym Leaders what happened to Touko, as well as be on their guard in case any members of Team Plasma went back to cause trouble.

N took Touko's Pokémon with him, taking time to assure them as well, and the group left the city. Because Mei and Sage Rood didn't have any Pokémon that could either teleport or Fly them all to Virbank City, and Reshiram and Cheren's Unfezant didn't know the way there either, they had no choice but to take the ferry from Castelia City to Virbank City. And it was few hours' trip to reach their destination; by the time they would reach Virbank City, it would be nighttime.

"Hey." He was brought out of his reminiscing by the sound of Cheren's voice. He looked up to see the dark-haired Gym Leader approach him. "I know you're worried about her." Cheren began. "I am too, but we need to focus and come up with a solid plan to get her out. According to this Mei girl, Touko is being held at this place called Virbank Complex, which is a large construction zone with some abandoned offices and labs. Say…how did you and Touko managed to enter their hideout at Chargestone Cave?"

"We stole a pair of Team Plasma uniforms…after Touko had Ampharos paralyze the two grunts." N still felt a bit bad about that particular part.

Cheren chuckled. "That's Touko for you. We could try to do that again, steal some uniforms I mean."

"But how?" the former king asked.

"Well, isn't that ex-Team Plasma girl able to access their base?"

"Yes."

"Then, she can snag a couple of uniforms for us."

"They might recognize me, though." N responded.

"Hmm…that _is _a possibility." Cheren crossed his arms in thought. After what seemed minutes later, he uncrossed them with an "ah-ha!" expression written on his face. "N, don't you have a Zoroark?"

"Yes…why?"

The newest Gym Leader adjusted his glasses with a confident smirk. "I may have found a way to make this work."

**…..**

Sitting in an all-white box of a room was starting to get on Touko's nerves. She had woken up back in her "jail cell" not long after she fainted, feeling bruised on both her ribs and her cheek. Just remembering the agonizing pain made her shudder, but she remained unbreakable in the end. She gave herself a mental pat on the back, then tried to make sense of what she had learned so far.

_OK, so Ghetsis is after a Pokémon named Kyurem that supposedly is a legendary Dragon-type Pokémon that controls ice. _A frown wrinkled her brows. _But, I thought there are only two legendary dragons here in Unova: Reshiram and Zekrom. So, what is Kyurem and what is Ghetsis planning to do with it? Maybe Iris might know more about it since she's a Dragon-Pokémon expert…_

She grew frustrated and her temple throbbed in reaction to her stress. She massaged her achy forehead with her tied hands then tried to keep herself occupied.

Which ended up being a taxing and tedious chore; she even resorted to counting Mareep in her head! She had gotten to about 8,469 Mareep, at least that's what she thought, when the white door swung open.

Colress waltzed inside, carrying a tray of food: a Cinnabar Volcano Burger with some fries.  
As much as Touko did not trust the man, her rebellious stomach growled loudly from the lack of food since breakfast. A dark blush occupied her cheeks in the blink of an eye.

Colress arched a blonde brow in amusement. "I am not here to hurt you, Touko. As much as Ghetsis detests you, he is aware that you must remain alive for him to get the answers he wants." He set the tray down in front of her before sitting down on the floor himself.

The heavenly aroma from the burger was making her salivate. Keeping her eyes glued on the scientist, she reached over for the burger carefully. It took some effort to eat it with her bound wrists, but thank Arceus she could move her wrists a little. The burger and fries were gone within minutes and Touko felt much better.

"So, what are _you _doing here?" she stared him down with distrusting eyes. "Unlike Ghetsis, you don't want me dead. Yet, you're here instead of a regular Team Plasma grunt. Why? And don't you _dare_ say you want to get on my good side."

"Because I want to talk to you."

"And what makes you think I even want to talk to _you_? You frickin' dared to use a machine to take over my Pokémon and made him land me in the hospital. You have some nerve to come here and say you want to talk to me." Acid dripped from every word she spat at him.

"I want to know your secret."

Touko's brows knitted, totally perplexed. "Secret? What the hell are you talking about?"

"You are able to command the loyalty of your Pokémon and they always bring out their maximum potential when they battle for you. Tell me, how do you do it?" He inquired in all seriousness.

The cocoa-haired girl eyed him incredulously. "Are you serious? There's no secret there."

"There is none, or you do not wish to tell me at all?" The deadpanned tone told her he didn't believe her one bit.

And _that_ set off her fuse. "The former, you Pignite-headed lout! And stop talking about my Pokémon as if they are my servants or tools of war because they're not!"

The man's golden eyes widened behind his glasses, taken back by her outburst.

"They're my _friends_!" she continued her tirade. "I would do anything for them! They've been with me since the beginning and never left my side! Leviathan was my first Pokémon, I caught Altaria in the wild, Blaze was given to me by Siarah, I saved Ampharos from a trap set by a Team Plasma grunt at Pinwheel Forest, I met Krookodile by chance in Route 4, and I rescued Gardevoir from an abusive Trainer when she was a Kirlia! Zekrom chose to stay with me after my battle with N, just like Victini chose to join my group of friends after saving it from your group! We have won battles together, endured hardships together, and enjoyed our journey together…and _that _can never be comprehended using your damn scientific method."

Colress just sat there, utterly speechless.

"I don't give a damn that you are doing this for the sake of science, you're still helping a greedy murderer who will stop at nothing to make all of Unova bend to his will. Get out, I have nothing more to say to you." Touko turned her back on him, clearly wanting to be left alone. She heard the faint rustling of clothing as he got up and the clatter of the tray he picked back up.

"Very well, _Miss White_." His icy words were said to her back before she heard his retreating footsteps, followed the closing of the door.

**-Virbank City, nighttime-**

The bright city lights welcomed N and the group as the ferry pulled into Virbank City's port. N was too worried to appreciate the new sight before him; he could only think about Touko. He need to find her as soon as possible and get her out of his father's clutches. And it seemed that Sage Rood, Cheren, and Mei were aware of his restlessness, for Sage Rood placed a halting hand on his shoulder.

"My lord," he regarded him with a serious expression. "I know you are worried about Miss White, but you cannot be hasty. We are to head to the _Toxic Melody_, it is an underground music club."

N was at a loss. Touko was in danger and Sage Rood is telling him they're going to a _music club_? "Why?"

"Because all of you need to stay out of sight, especially you, my lord." Mei stepped in. "We will need uniforms in order for this to work, right? I will go to Virbank Complex, get the extra uniforms for you and your friend, and I will find out where they're keeping her. It is a large area, so we'll need to know her exact location before we can attempt a rescue."

Her logic made sense, they couldn't afford any mistakes…not with Touko's life at risk. "But why a music club?"

Mei grinned. "Because I know you will all be safe and out of Team Plasma's sight there. The girl that runs the club, Roxie, is a good friend of mine. She will help us out."

"OK, then let's go already." Cheren urged them on.

They disembarked the ferry and hurried into the downtown area of the city. Different kinds of graffiti decorated the walls of the numerous hangars and buildings surrounding them. Mei led them into a dark alleyway and soon enough, they stopped in front a dimly lit door with neon purple letters next to it that read: _Toxic Melody.  
_  
"Here we are!" Mei opened the door. "Hurry!"

The group headed inside and took the stairs down to another door. Inside was a large room with a stage, lots of band posters littering the walls, a bar, and a DJ booth in the corner. Strange music filled the room, and it came from a girl sitting on the stage. She looked young, about 14 or 15 years old, and she was dressed rather unusual to N. She wore a purple and teal-striped shirt that was too big on her small frame and part of her white hair was tied up in a spiky ponytail high above her head. She was singing something incoherent while she strummed an instrument that looked like an oversized guitar.

"Roxie!" Mei waved to the girl.

The younger girl stopped playing and looked at them. Her face brightened and a wide smile lit up her pale blue eyes. "Mei!" Roxie set her guitar down and ran over to them to give the brunette a hug. "It's been a while! What brings you to my club?"

"I need a favor, Rox." Mei gestured to N, Sage Rood, and Cheren with a wave of her hand. "I need you to let these guys stay here for a bit, it's important. Please."

The pale-haired girl didn't even hesitate. "No probs! They can hang out here and watch my band practice."

N glanced at Cheren. "She is letting us stay here, just like that?"

The bespectacled man simply shrugged. "I'm not arguing it, just go with it."

After hurried introductions were made by Mei, the men sat a table in front of the stage while Mei borrowed Roxie's changing room. Minutes later, she emerged wearing the new version of the Team Plasma uniform. Besides the telltale odango buns of her hair, N barely recognized the cheery girl from moments before.

She clipped her Poké Balls onto her belt and turned to Sage Rood. "OK, Sage Rood, I'm off to Virbank Complex. I will be back with the uniforms as soon as I can."

The older man gave a small nod. "Be careful, dear girl."

"I will." She then looked at N. "I'll find her, I promise."

"Thank you." He said wholeheartedly.

**-Virbank Complex-**

_Like a walk in the park, _Mei told herself as she passed the city's threshold and into the complex area. Having been here many times before, she knew it wouldn't be much further till she reached the secret base. The perk of being a grunt is that no one never noticed when she was gone; it made it very easy for her to switch back and forth between her real self and her "villainous" alter ego.

And right now, it was time to bring the Team Plasma member persona into play.

But, before she could even make the change, a loud yell echoed in the night sky.  
"You guys are the worst! You talk about saving Pokémon, but you're just Pokémon thieves! Don't think I'll ever forgive you!"

The voice belonged to a guy…a guy she _really _didn't want to see here at this moment.

Mei quickened her pace towards the voice. _Oh no, please don't let be him, don't let it be him…_Then, she saw him. Even though the place was faintly lit and she could only see his back, she could recognize his spiky hairstyle anywhere.

_Hugh_.

He stood in front of a male grunt, who appeared more than ready to battle him. She knew what getting involved would entail, but she had little choice on the matter. She took a deep breath, bracing herself, then spoke up. "Hey! What is going on here!?"

Hugh jumped from being startled and slowly turned around. His eyes, the same crimson eyes that still haunted her, widened in surprise. _He obviously wasn't expecting to see me here, _she mused. The shocked expression only lasted a few seconds before hardening into a mien teeming with…_resentment.  
_  
A sharp pang shot through her, but she was careful to keep her face unresponsive. She looked past Hugh to the grunt. "He is intruding!" The man replied. "I'm going to battle him and steal his Pokémon!"

Hugh turned his attention back to him. "Like _hell _you are! I'm going to kick your ass!"

Mei knew Hugh was more than capable of handling himself, but that lingering feeling of concern towards him directed her next move. She walked past him and stood between the two men.

"_I'll _take care of him. You keep patrolling the area, in case there are more intruders that need to be taken care of." She ordered the underling.

"B-But…!" the grunt started to protest when Mei cut him off with a curt look, daring him to argue with her further. He swallowed visibly then took off.

Mei sighed inwardly. In reality, she didn't want to battle Hugh, but she was aware she had to if she was to keep up with her charade. She took a brief moment to close her eyes and slip into the façade she had come to perfect, shoving all of the numerous feelings currently plaguing her into the furthest corners of her mind. Her face remained stony as she opened her eyes and looked back at Hugh.

He already his Poké Ball in hand. "Still running around with Team Plasma, I see. Stealing Pokémon too?" Scorn coated his words.

Even with her Team Plasma mask on, his words still hurt.

_Conceal…don't feel…don't let it show, don't let him know. _The words repeated themselves like a mantra as she fought to keep her face expressionless. "It's none of your business, Hugh. Get out of here, _now_."

His ruby eyes narrowed dangerously. "Wrong, Mei, it _is _my business. You all have Purrloin somewhere here and I _will _find her! So I'm not going anywhere."

_I was hoping you wouldn't say that. _"Fine, then I guess I'll make to make you." She unlatched a Poké Ball from her belt.

"Let's see you try!" Hugh threw his Poké Ball first. "Go, Samurott!"

His Pokémon growled at Mei, its eyes paralleling Hugh's disdain towards her.

_I'm sorry about this…Hugh. _"Primrose, I choose you!" Her beloved Serperior that she raised from an egg as a shiny Snivy, materialized in front of her. She regarded both Samurott and Hugh with equal scornfulness, hissing menacingly.

_I guess she's still holding a grudge._

Funny thing was, at one point in time she thought Prim would actually resent _her_ more than Hugh. After all, it was her fault that Prim was seriously injured last time she battled Hugh, back when she was a Snivy. And the pale scar below her Pokémon's left eye was a constant reminder of the one time she battled halfheartedly.

"Samurott, Ice Beam!" Hugh made the first move. Samurott opened his mouth to reveal a small orb of pale blue energy starting to form within it.

_Sorry, Hugh, but I will not make the same mistake twice. _"Prim, dodge and counter with Leaf Storm!"

In the end, Prim decimated Samurott with a single blow. Hugh tried to beat her with his Bouffalant, but Prim's superior speed earned her another victory with her Rock Smash. Finally, he sent out an Unfezant. Yet, despite the bird Pokémon's type advantage over Prim, it still lost to her Dragon Tail. Hugh wore a look of pure disbelief as he wordlessly withdrew his fainted Unfezant. Primrose hissed at him again before slithering back to Mei, coiling around her in a protective manner.

The brunette stroked her friend's teal-tinted scales tenderly. "It's OK, Prim." She assured her.

She stepped out of her Pokémon's hold and walked over to the defeated Hugh. He hugged his Poké Balls tightly against his chest while glaring at her. "I will _not _let you take my Pokémon!"

Mei quickly looked around to make sure no one was watching them. _I hope this doesn't cost me the mission. _"I'm not going to take your Pokémon." she answered softly enough for his ears only.

He was astonished by her reply, but kept eyeballing her questionably. The sorrow she had shoved aside was slowly creeping up on her again. Her small hands curled into tight fists, trying to regain control of her emotions.

"…Just go, and don't come back…I will not be as lenient next time around." Every word she said tasted bitter on her tongue. She gave her back to him and walked away with Prim behind her before she ended up crumbling in front of him.

…..

It took some effort and a little time, but she was able to get her hands on two spare male uniforms under the pretext that she was going to recruit two more members for their cause. With the uniforms tucked safely under her arm, she wandered around the base in hopes of finding Touko's cell. She walked into the main laboratory when she spied a long hallway with a single white door at the end of it.

_Huh, I haven't explored that section yet. _Mei was about to head in that direction when a sharp voice called out.

"Stop right there!"

Mei froze in her spot. _Play it cool, Mei, you can do this._

She slowly whirled around to see a woman, dressed in the new Team Plasma uniform, and with a Liepard in tow coming towards her. She wore an earpiece and her long black hair was tied back in a braid, not to mention the arrogant air she gave off definitely stated that she wasn't just any regular grunt. Mei couldn't help but notice the woman's Liepard; while it seemed like any normal Liepard, its eyes weren't the typical green of its species…they were gold.

_Your precious Team Plasma stole something from someone very important to me: a Purloin with golden eyes!__That's the **only** Purrloin in the world that my late grandpa caught for my little sister! _His words, from two years ago, suddenly came back to her.

The sudden realization, _and_ the shock from it, knocked the wind out of her. There was no doubt about it: although it is no longer a Purrloin, this woman had Hugh's sister's Pokémon!

"What are you doing here, grunt?" The woman barked, green eyes blazing. "No one is allowed here at this time of night! The prisoner has been already fed for the night, go back to your quarters wait till morning to bring her anything else!"

Mei quickly gathered herself and straightened her back. "Apologies, ma'am!" She tried her absolute best to appear meek and apologetic. _I found her! Lord N will be pleased to hear she's alright. _She bowed to the dark-haired woman and made her way out of the base.

_Tomorrow, I will get Hina's Pokémon back, Hugh, I promise._

**-The next day-**

N, Cheren, and Mei were ready to begin their rescue mission.

Last night, Mei came back with the uniforms they required along with the good news that Touko was still alive and well. N was immensely relieved to hear that and was ready to go there and get her out, when Mei stopped him. She informed him that she gained a way to access Touko, in the form of brining her breakfast in the morning.

So, they had to spend the night at the _Toxic Melody_.

When dawn broke, they began their preparations: N and Cheren slipped into the Team Plasma uniforms, packed their clothes, and N released Zoroark from his Poké Ball. The fox Pokémon nodded towards N.

_I'm ready to help you, Master N._

The young man reached over and stroked his flame-red mane. "Thank you again for doing this, my friend. I promise I will protect you."

_You better! _Zoroark snorted before his whole body was engulfed in blinding light. Mere seconds later, the glow faded away and an exact living copy of N stood in the Pokémon's place. He even managed to copy his regular clothes and cap!

Once everyone was ready, Mei placed Zoroark in handcuffs but not before he hissed at her.

"OK! We are ready, let's go!" Mei led the men towards the complex.

_Hang on a little longer, Touko! _N pleaded. _We are almost there._

**-Virbank Complex-**

The lights suddenly came on in her dark room, startling her awake. Touko cursed profusely as she sat up. Her whole body was sore from sleeping on cold, hard tile and not to mention…last night's horrible interrogation. The petite Champion shivered just thinking about it.

Long after Colress had left, Delia had come to fetch her for another round of questions with Ghetsis. And once again, he asked about Kyurem's location and Touko pretended she knew but refused to tell. This time, though, he had two Eelektross with him. He had one of them paralyze her with Thunder Wave and both Pokémon repeatedly shocked her with weak Thundershocks. The waves of pain that afflicted her every nerve end became so unbearable, she lost her dinner right there on the laboratory floor.

Despite that, the electric shocks continued until Ghetsis grew so frustrated with her refusal to talk that he gave up for the time being. He called for the Shadow Triad, who fed her a Cheri Berry to get rid of the paralysis before taking her back to her cell.

She passed out from exhaustion not long after that.

"That old bastard can go to hell." A strong, blue glow from inside her shirt caught her eye: it was her Chargestone necklace. She had never seen it glow so intensely, she figured the electric energy surging through her body charged up the stone.

How long has she been stuck in this damn room? With the lack of windows and a watch, she had no clue. It felt like she has been there for weeks. She felt drained and achy all over…she was at her limit, she didn't know how much of this she could take. The tears were accumulating in the corner of her eyes. Not even her wildest imagination would've anticipated the severe amount of pain she was put through. Yes, she volunteered for this, all for the sake of stopping Team Plasma.

And what good did it do?

It got an innocent Pokémon killed and destroyed its Trainer.

That horrible moment will most likely be imprinted in her memories for the rest of her life.

The vulnerable young woman felt so alone and very weak. _Where are you, N? Please, come soon.  
_  
_"I have faith that when the time comes, you'll come for me." _The memory of riding on Reshiram's back with him that day, not so long ago, reached her in her moment of need. She reminisced his warm, loving smile and the tenderness behind his soothing touch on her cheek. It was almost as if he was right there with her, giving her the comfort she so desperately needed.

_"And I will always come for you, Touko."_ His solemn vow whispered to her. A rekindled sense of hopefulness pierced the sea of darkness that had engulfed her very being, taking her into its warm embrace.

_He will come for me, I know he will…he promised.  
_  
The abrupt unlocking of the door surprised her. Her cobalt eyes grew wide with dismay the minute she saw three Team Plasma grunts entering the room, stalking towards her. Panic crept its way into her head; she was _not _ready for more excruciating questionings. She scurried away from them.

"G-Get away from me!" She stilled when her back hit the wall.

One of grunts closed the distance between them and took hold of her bound wrists. Touko shut her eyes tightly and was ready to scream for all she was worth when a warm hand settled over her mouth.

"Touko! It's me!" Her eyes flew wide open, registering the voice that just spoke to her. She looked up and she met his soft, silver eyes. Tears welled up within her again…but in out-and-out relief.

_N!_

"I told you I would come for you." He lifted his hand from her mouth to stroke her hair. Choking on a sob, she threw herself into his arms.

_He kept his promise._

**Author's Note:  
Yes, it's N's turn to save the day! I totally enjoyed writing the scene between Mei and Hugh, it'll be a great opener for the Sequelshipping oneshot I have in mind once I finish this fanfic. I want to thank those who are following my story, it means a lot to me that the product of my imagination is being enjoyed by others. Just please leave me a review, I am always looking for ways to improve the story and my writing. It's not mandatory, but much appreciated. Now that N and Touko are reunited, what will happen? How will they make it out of there? Guess you'll find out in the next chapter! Stay tuned!  
_-Mistress Ness_**


	27. Escape from Virbank Complex

**Pokémon White: The Heroine of Ideals**

_I don't own Pokémon in any form, but twists of plot, as well as made up characters, belong to my imagination. Enjoy!_

Chapter 27: Escape from Virbank Complex

Getting inside the base turned out to be surprisingly easy when escorting a doppelganger of the former king of Team Plasma. No one questioned them, some were even celebrating. Mei managed to get hold of a food tray, saying she was appointed to deliver food to the prisoner, where they hid Touko's Poké Ball belt. When they reached a long hallway with a lone door at the end, Mei gave N the OK to withdraw Zoroark for the time being.

They hurried down the passage and N opened the door.

Nothing prepared him for what happened as soon as they entered the room.

There was she was, alive, but obviously shaken to the core. Her lovely face was ashen and he noticed the discoloration on her right cheek. The azure eyes that usually glimmered with her strength and affection were dull with fright as she scuttled away from them and against a wall.

N was flabbergasted, it wasn't like her at all to look so…_vulnerable_.

"G-Get away from me!" her choked cry of alarm made him even more uneasy.

What has Ghetsis done to her?

Not able to stand seeing her so scared any longer, he reached out and held her wrists. She flinched and scrunched up her face to scream when he acted fast and laid a hand over her mouth. _I must calm her down. _"Touko! It's me!" he cried.

Touko eased up instantly and her eyes opened once more, focusing on his. The fear in their cerulean depths was promptly overtaken with relief.

"I told you I'd come for you." He smiled down at her.

His small brunette tackled him down, letting out a strangled sob. His arms instantly wrapped themselves around her slim frame in a tight embrace. _Thank Arceus. _Touko winced in his arms and hissed indistinctly.

"Are you OK?" He loosened his hold on her.

"Bruised ribs."

"Touko, what did he do to you?"

"We can talk about it later." Cheren interrupted. "We have to get out of here!"

N couldn't agree more with him. He helped Touko to her feet, noticing it took a lot of effort in her part.

"Can you walk?" He asked worriedly.

She bobbed her head furiously. "Yeah, my legs just feel like lead that's all. But I'll walk, run, and even try to fly if it means getting out of this hellhole." She stuck out her chin stubbornly.

_That's my heroine, tenacious as always. _He thought with a hidden smile as he took the food tray from Cheren. He removed the napkin, revealing the hidden belt and wrapped it around Touko's hips.

"Here, they've been worried about you too."

Joy returned to Touko's eyes as she took one of her Poké Balls and released Leviathan. The Water-Type Pokémon worked quickly and cut her bonds with his seamitar.

"We must hurry, come with us." Mei said to Touko.

The green-haired man saw Touko's attention shift to Mei. She bristled like a Liepard ready to strike. "Who the hell are you?"

"Touko, it's all right." He quickly tried to diffuse the rapidly-growing hostility he could sense brewing in her. "Her name is Mei and she is helping us, I will explain everything later. Please, trust me."

Her eyes found their way back to his and she simply nodded. She withdrew Leviathan and N sent out Zoroark once more, asking him to take on his form. Mei had instructed him earlier that they were to continue on under the pretense of taking the prisoners to Ghetsis and Colress for interrogation. They neared the large laboratory and he noted Touko tensing once more. He took her hand in his, silently encouraging her to move on.

"The coast is clear." Mei observed.

The group moved into the lab when a woman's shrill voice bellowed. "Just where do you think you are going?"

They stood still.

N recognized the woman that walked in the room. _She is the one that tried capturing Victini back at Liberty Garden._

"Delia." Touko grumbled next to him.

And the woman wasn't alone; several grunts were now surrounding them. Her frosty green eyes darted between him and Zoroark. "I applaud you for being able to get this far, even using a Zoroark to take on our former king's form was a nice touch."

_That human was actually able to see past my illusion!? _Shock laced Zoroark's voice.

N was just as dumbfounded; Zoroarks prided themselves in being able to fool just about anyone with their illusionary powers.

"I see your leader isn't with you. Where is Ghetsis?" Cheren demanded.

"Out recruiting more members to join our cause. When I heard the traitor was finally seized, I was coming to see for myself and get answers for Lord Ghetsis. Now I'm afraid I can't let you leave."

N immediately stepped in front of Touko, glaring at the raven-haired female. "Get out of our way."

"Oh yeah?" Delia arched an arrogant brow. "Or else what?"

"Or else be prepared to have your ass thoroughly kicked again." Touko stepped out from behind him and stood by his side again with a Poké Ball in her hand.

Delia's eyes widened upon seeing Touko's Poké Ball. "You-you're outnumbered, you have no chance!" she stammered, desperately trying to keep her crumbling confidence.

"No, they're not." Cheren chimed in, also unclipping a Poké Ball from his belt. And Mei followed suit.

"Get them!" Delia screeched, readying her own Poké Ball. A single male grunt stood next to the green-eyed woman, ready to take on N and Touko.

The former king was ready to unleash his own Pokémon to battle at Touko's side when he was stopped by a gentle tap on his shoulder. Mei was right behind him.

"Please, let me battle her. This is personal." Her icy blue eyes emphasized the seriousness of her request.

"Very well. I will help Cheren deal with the other grunts." N stepped back.

He paused when he noticed Touko not budging from her spot. Mei was as surprised as he was, judging by her astonished expression. The ponytailed girl kept her eyes glued on Delia and her partner.

"You're not battling them alone. I also have a score to settle with that broad." N could feel the scorching wrath behind her words, clearly not leaving even the smallest amount of room for dispute.

And it was clear that Mei also heeded her resentment. "As long as you leave her Liepard to me, you're more than welcome to her."

Seeing that the two women reached an agreement, he went to join Cheren in fending off the other underlings.

….

All pandemonium broke loose.

Touko could hear Cheren and N commanding their Pokémon, as well as their Pokémon's battle cries, but she remained fixated on the Double Battle happening in front of her. Delia released her Seviper like the grunt next to her sent out a Drapion. The girl named Mei looked at her expectantly, ready for the battle plan. While Touko was unsure about her, she trusted N; and if he said she was helping them, then she believed him.

"I'll take the Seviper." She said to the other brunette. A forceful wind blew into both women, followed by an angry caw. _Sounds like N's Archeops._

Mei gave her a small nod before throwing her Poké Ball. "Pyron, go!" The red flash of light gathered into the shape of an Arcanine. The large canine Pokémon bared its fangs at Drapion.

"All right, Gardevoir, I choose you!" The elegant Psychic Pokémon took form in front of her.

Delia didn't waste a nanosecond. "Seviper, use Crunch on that Gardevoir!"

Her partner was right behind her. "Drapion, use Crunch on Arcanine!"

Both Pokémon stampeded towards Pyron and Gardevoir.

"Dodge!" both brunettes ordered in impeccable unison.

Gardevoir waited until Seviper's deadly fangs were mere inches from her before teleporting out of harm's way while Mei's Pyron used its first-class agility to dash sideways.

"Pyron, use your own Crunch on Drapion!"

"Gardevoir, use Psychic on Seviper!"

Pyron sharply made a turn-around and seized Drapion's tail with its powerful jaws. The scorpion-like Pokémon hissed in a mixture of pain and fury as it was swung around and around like a Poké Doll before it was hurled back to its Trainer. Seviper was floating in midair, courtesy of Gardevoir's telekinetic powers.

"Garde!" Gardevoir shouted as she flung the immobile Pokémon back to Delia. The large snake landed on top of the weakened Drapion, making them both faint.

Touko watched Delia swear loudly, with great satisfaction, as she recalled her downed snake. "Liepard, get that Gardevoir!" The feline Pokémon glared daggers at Touko and Gardevoir.

"Cacturne, you're on!" A scarecrow-looking cactus Pokémon appeared next to Liepard.

"The Lierpard's mine." Mei reminded Touko, withdrawing her Arcanine.

She followed suit, sending Gardevoir back to her Poké ball. "Understood."

The blue-eyed woman didn't really understand why her short-term battle partner wanted to battle that specific Pokémon, but she wasn't about to question her about it.

Not yet, anyway.

With Delia and her underling down to their last Pokémon, it was time for things to get seriously personal. Touko wrapped her slim fingers around Blaze's Poke Ball, all while keeping her eye on Delia.

"Blaze, bring on the heat!" Her fearsome Charizard's form solidified in front of her, unleashing a roar daunting enough to raise the hairs on someone's nape.

"Let's do this, Primrose!" Mei sent out her Pokémon: a Serperior.

Touko moved her gaze over to Blaze. "Let's show them how we get things done, my friend! Torch that Cacturne with your Flamethrower!"

"Primrose, Leaf Storm!"

Blaze inhaled deeply and released his flame at the cactus-like Pokémon while his battle partner sent a vicious tornado of glowing leaves at Lierpard.

"Liepard, dodge and counter with Night Slash!" Delia barked. Her feline Pokémon's claws took on a pale lavender hue before it jumped out of the way gracefully, then dove down to Primrose.

The minion's Cacturne wasn't as agile as Liepard, so it failed to evade Blaze's flames. The grunt withdrew the fainted Pokémon and hightailed it out of the lab.

Mei's next move happened so fast, Touko couldn't help but be impressed.

"Prim, wait for her to come close then intersect with Wrap!" The Serperior hissed in acknowledgement, letting the incoming Liepard close in on her. At the very last second, Primrose used her speed to slither out of Liepard's range then took hold of the cat Pokémon with her tail in a crushing grip. Liepard yowled in agony, completely at the serpentine Pokémon's mercy.

"Damn!" Delia swore loudly.

"Now that your Pokémon is unable to move, I'll be taking her now." Mei crossed her arms.

Touko gawked at her disbelievingly. _Say what!? She wants __**that**__ Liepard? Why?_

"What is going on?" N asked from behind her. She took a quick glimpse behind her, only to see the grunts from before completely gone from sight.

"They ran off right after losing." Cheren shook his head and shrugged. "Serves them right."

"Touko, what is going on?" N frowned.

"Apparently, Mei wants Delia's Liepard." she answered with a frown of her own.

"The _hell _you are taking _my _Pokémon!" Delia fumed.

"Keep your grip nice and tight, Prim." Mei ordered her Serperior, taking out another Poké Ball.

"Carbuncle, come!" The ball opened to reveal a small quadruped Pokémon with lilac fur. A glowing red gem rested between its violet eyes and it had a forked tail that swung back and forth slowly. Touko knew that Pokémon; she had studied the many evolutions of Eevee back in Trainer's School.

_It's an Espeon!  
_  
Mei cocked her head. "I wouldn't even try fetching Liepard's Poké Ball either. Or else…my Carbuncle will not hesitate to freeze you on the spot."

Delia stilled, glowering at the bun-haired girl.

"Mei." N approached her. "Why do you want her Liepard?"

"She doesn't belong to her." Mei stated. "She stole her from someone dear to me years back, when she was a Purrloin. He's been searching for her for a long time."

The exposure surprised Touko, N, and Cheren.

"Are you sure she's the one you are looking for?" Touko wanted to make sure before she even lifted a finger to help her.

Last thing she wanted to do was to aid a Pokémon thief.

Mei's baby blue eyes met Touko's own in a resolute stare. "I bet my very life on it. The Purrloin she stole from my friend has golden eyes…just like that Liepard."

The ponytailed brunette looked at the captive Liepard. _Her eyes are a rare gold color, indeed. The chances of two Pokémon from the same species having the same unique eye color would be too low for coincidence. Good enough for me. And besides…_Her hands balled into fists. _That woman owes me some answers. I couldn't save Enya, but I can at least save the rest of Siarah's Pokémon._

"Blaze, keep your eye on that woman! If she dares to move, even an inch, torch her to a crisp!"

The Team Plasma elite paled on cue, the fear finally showing in her eyes.

"Touko!" N exclaimed, utterly horrorstruck by her words. "You shouldn't use a Pokémon to hurt another person, even if you are only threatening her…"

Touko shot him a heated glare. That was the _last _thing she wanted to hear at the moment. "She sure as hell _didn't _hesitate to use her damn Seviper on _me _at Ghetsis's beck and call! The damn woman had it use Wrap on me, almost _squeezing_ me to death in hopes to give Ghetsis what he wanted to hear. And furthermore, she killed Siarah's Charizard, Enya, under Ghetsis's orders!"

…..

Touko's shocking revelation had N at a loss for words. _She was tortured by a Pokémon's Wrap attack? Ghetsis ordered an innocent Pokémon to be killed? _For the first time in his life, N actually felt resentment towards his adoptive father. He had actually dared to hurt a woman, _his _Touko, and completely disregarded a Pokémon's life just like that. The man was indeed a monster, as Touko had called him once before.

He noticed Touko's small frame was trembling from the potency of her indignation, her beryl eyes ablaze but also watery with unshed tears. He could read every emotion reflected in those expressive eyes: anger, pain, fear, grief…and guilt. At that moment, he wanted nothing more than to take her into his arms and soothe her inner wounds.

"Touko…"

She turned away from him to face Delia again. "Now, you _will _give her that Liepard…and something else _I _want. Where are the rest of Siarah's Pokémon?"

"Why would I tell you?" The older woman growled, all faux bravado.

"You seem to have forgotten your place at the moment. You see my Charizard here? Well, the Charizard you killed was his sister. And now that he knows what you did, I'm sure he wouldn't think twice for a second to turn you into ashes if I allow him." Touko pointed to Blaze.

The large Charizard's growl was downright murderous.

_This human…killed my big sister!? _N heard Blaze's outrage loud and clear. _How dare she! Mistress Touko, please let me avenge my sister! I won't kill the human, but I want her to hurt!_

This situation could get out of hand at any moment and N knew it. While Touko's antipathy towards Delia was justified, he did not want to see her swoop down to Team Plasma's level and harm the older woman. After all is said and done, such action would haunt Touko forever.

"Answer her question. Her Charizard is more than ready to harm you." N stated matter-of-factly, hoping it would make her concede to Touko's demand.

Thank Arceus, it sank in. Delia's dark green eyes widened in pure terror.

"T-The-They're in Colress's office." Delia blurted out, pointing to a corridor left of the room. "Go down that corridor and it's the second door on your right. They're still on their belt on top of his desk. He was about begin his experiments on them as soon as he returned with Lord Ghetsis."

"Not anymore. Now, give me Liepard's Poké Ball." Touko ground out.

For once, the Team Plasma Trainer did as told without as much as a word. N sighed silently in relief. _That could have turned out badly, I'm glad it didn't._

Touko handed the empty Poké Ball to Mei and the bun-haired girl had just sent Liepard into the spherical object when Delia spoke up. "All of this for some brat's Pokémon!? If that tiny brat had just done the job correctly the first time, this would've never happened!" She hissed bitterly.

N spoke too soon.

…..

_Finally, I can retrieve Siarah's Pokémon. _Touko felt a tad bit better as she watched Mei open the Poké Ball and retrieving the captured Liepard back inside it.

"All of this for some brat's Pokémon!? If that tiny brat had just done the job correctly the first time, this would've never happened!" Delia opened her big mouth.

And _that _was the last straw that broke the Camerupt's back.

The fury that she had carefully kept caged in unfurled itself, driving her to close the distance between her and Delia and pounce on her like a rabid Houndour. The older woman let out a piercing shriek of panic and shock as Touko slammed her down to the tile floor, then made an attempt to swat her off of her. The enraged young woman batted Delia's flailing arms away and managed to score a definite blow to the woman's face when she felt strong arms wrap around her waist and yanked her off the fallen female grunt.

"Touko, please calm down!" N begged as he tightened his grip on her.

"How _dare _you!" Touko spat at Delia. "You have _no_ idea what you have done to them! They were _innocent_!" Hot, angry tears were now streaming down her face like a waterfall. The rush of adrenaline from seconds ago quickly died down and the anguish sank in its stead. N must've sensed her change in temperament for he turned her around to bury her face into his chest.

Touko welcomed his embrace and silently wept into his Team Plasma disguise. He scooped her up bridal style and took Blaze's Poké Ball from her belt, withdrawing the ominous Charizard.

"I'll retrieve the stolen Pokémon." Cheren volunteered, giving the crying girl a soothing pat on the back.

"I'll go with him." Mei said.

Touko felt N nod and said nothing as he carried her out of the lab.

….

The green-haired youth noticed Touko's sobs quieted down when they reached the entrance of the complex. After they left the Team Plasma base, Cheren and Mei caught up to them and the bespectacled Gym Leader had Siarah's Poké Ball belt in his hands.

"So, back to Nimbasa City for us?" Cheren shrugged off his vest and removed his hat.

"We need to head back to the _Toxic Melody, _we have to retrieve our things." N reminded him. Besides, he was very concerned about Touko at the moment. She was eerily silent, and he wanted to make sure her ordeal at the base didn't cause lasting damage.

"It would be the safest choice to stay there tonight." Mei recommended. "You heard that woman; Ghetsis is due back very soon. At least we'll be safe at Roxie's club, Team Plasma is unaware of its existence."

Cheren crossed his arms and nodded in agreement. "She has a point. Our Pokémon need rest and I'm sure Touko does too." He looked at his childhood friend with concern weighing heavily on his face.

Mei's logic was sound. "Very well, let us go. And quickly." N started to head in the direction of the music club.

Back at the _Toxic Melody_, they were greeted at the door by Sage Rood. "Ah, Lord N! I am glad to see you have made…"

The elderly man couldn't finish his sentence when N sensed Touko's relaxed posture stiffen in alarm. Her head snapped up and glanced at the sage, eyes broadening in shock. With the nimbleness of a Jolteon, she sprung out of N's arms, unlatched a Poké Ball from her belt, and sent out her Krookodile. The large crocodilian Pokémon bared its razor sharp fangs at the sage, coupled with a low growl. From behind the Pokémon, Touko shielded N with her body by spreading her arms wide.

"_You_…what are you doing here!? Answer me!" she barked.

_That's right, I have not told her about Mei and Sage Rood_, N moved quickly to intervene. He lightly cupped her shoulders, startling her.

"Touko, it's OK." He attempted to soothe her. "He helped us along with Mei; they led us to you. They are not on Ghetsis's side by any means."

"It is true, Miss White. Mei and I, along with a few others ex-members of the old Team Plasma are trying to make amends to all of you, and all of Unova." The sage held up his hands in submission.

N watched the petite brunette hold her position for a moment longer before she let her arms drop. "Return, Krookodile." She called out to her Pokémon before retrieving him. It was clear to him she was still edgy.

"Touko, come with me." He took her hand and led her to the band changing room at the back of the club.

He took his time to examine her to make sure she wasn't seriously injured. Other than the angry bruise marring her porcelain-colored cheek, she appeared to be physically fine. But he knew better than that. She was _tortured _and he knew that the deepest wounds were not always the external ones. He reached over and tenderly took her hands into his. _Right now, I have to assure her she's safe and hopefully she'll open up what happened back there._

"Touko, talk to me…what happened?"

She averted her eyes and her lower lip quivered.

It tore at him to see her like that.

He touched her chin lightly, being extra careful to avoid her bruise, and gently swayed her to look at him again. "I'm here for you, you are safe now. Did you learn what Ghetsis is planning?"

A trembling hand rested over his, then held it in a tight grip. "Siarah…she was forced to lure me out because Ghetsis had stolen her Pokémon. He had Enya trapped in a cylinder-shaped tank…" she stopped and took a slow, unsteady breath.

"I was knocked out back at the amusement park and when I came to, I found myself in that lab and that's when I saw Enya…imprisoned in that damn enclosure. He wasn't happy that I was brought to him without my Pokémon, so he…" Her lip began to tremble again.

"He killed Enya." He finished for her.

She responded with a slow nod. "He drowned her. I was put to sleep, then woken up for interrogation. Ghetsis…wants to know the location of a dragon Pokémon named Kyurem."

"Kyurem?" The name was unfamiliar to N.

"According to Ghetsis, it is a legendary Pokémon that controls ice. Does it ring a bell to you?"

"I'm afraid not. The only legendary dragon Pokémon I know are Zekrom and Reshiram. So, Ghetsis wants this dragon. Did he say why?"

Her lips pursed in a thin line. "I didn't get to find out more than that. After he torture me with Seviper, he waited a few hours before he interrogated me again. He electrocuted me with two Eelektross, still demanding Kyurem's whereabouts."

His eyes were drawn to the bruise on her cheek, it still bothered him that someone dared to lift a hand against a woman. "This…who did it?" His thumb caressed her discolored cheek ever so gently.

"Ghetsis." Her reply sent another upsurge of anger coursing through him. He took in a deep breath in an attempt to rein in the strong emotion. She was safe, that's all that mattered in the end. Ghetsis will face justice for what he did to Touko, Siarah, Enya, and the countless Pokémon and people he hurt in his quest for power.

He would make sure of that.

"I couldn't save them…" the catch in her voice brought his attention back to her. Her eyes were glossy with tears once more and small tremors rocked her small frame. The sight of her distress did the trick: the anger vanished almost as quickly as it came, replaced by concern and sympathy.

"Touko…" The silver-eyed man stroked her unmarked cheek soothingly. "It was not your fault."

"I feel like it is! Enya was drowned _in front _of Siarah and me and all I could was watch! I couldn't move my arms or my legs…dammit, if only I was able to move! If I hadn't thought of this asinine idea of letting those bastards take me, Enya would still be alive!" Touko shot back hotly.

N snaked his arms around her and pulled tightly against him, unable to see her in such anguish. "It was _not _your fault Touko!" he stated more forcefully, hoping to make her understand.

The girl stiffened in his arms, the trembling ceasing immediately.

"You had this plan so you could find a way to stop Team Plasma for good and no matter how many times you try to see the result from different angles, we both know that Siarah's unpredicted involvement in this was an uncontrollable variable." He pointed out.

Touko didn't speak a single word for what seemed like hours before her arms slowly wrapped themselves around his waist, returning his embrace. "Can you please…just hold me?" She whispered so quietly, he almost didn't catch her words.

Since he never has the heart to deny her anything, he did as she asked and simply held her.

**-Virbank Complex-  
**

"_What!?_" The head sage raged in Delia's face. "You are telling me that dastardly boy actually managed to find this base that is supposed to be a _secret _and took _my prisoner _with him!?"

The king of Team Plasma and Colress returned about an hour after she had lost Touko…and to say the sage was displeased with her was the understatement of the year.

Delia swallowed hard, feeling her palms slick with sweat. "My lord…he had two others with him."

Ghetsis's grimace grew even more menacing. "You were here with a handful of our grunts, and you were unable to stop them!? Your incompetence is beginning to become a nuisance to me!"

The woman was now very afraid. "P-Please, my lord! I will make it up to you!"

"You have been failing me left and right! Now, because of your carelessness, I lost my one way to find Kyurem!"

"Miss White will no longer be necessary." Colress cut in, walking into the room.

Ghetsis paused his angry rant. "You found it?"

"Yes, we just picked up readings between Lacunosa Town and the Great Chasm. The temperature in that area dropped significantly; it was very brief, but we definitely saw it: Kyurem must be in that area."

"Excellent!" the sage cried triumphantly, any traces of anger now gone from his face. "Gather a team and head over there at once!"

The scientist raised a blond brow. "Even without Victini or the other two dragons in our hands?"

"You let me worry about that!" Ghetsis retorted. "Just go and capture Kyurem before we lose it!"

"All right." Colress nodded and looked at Delia. "I will require your assistance. It will be a step towards getting back on Lord Ghetsis's good side."

Delia looked at her king worriedly. The fury he wore in his expression was no longer there, but she could still see his annoyance with her in his eyes.

"Fine, take her with you. Tell me if she has any use left." Ghetsis waved them off.

"Thank you for the opportunity, my lord. I will prepare at once!" she bowed low to her superior and dashed out of his office before he could change his mind.

_Damn that little bitch to hell! _She paced to her room furiously. _First, she makes me look like an idiot by ruining my chance to capture Victini, she helps some meatball head girl rob the Liepard I rightfully stole years ago, and she escapes from the base on my watch! _She bit down on her lip angrily enough to draw blood.

_I'll need a new Pokémon for my party, but I swear to Arceus I will make that girl pay for all of this! Champion or not, I will have my revenge!_

**Author's Note:  
I am so sorry it took this long to update! It's been whacky around here and Fantasy Fest isn't helping much. I'm grateful for the recent reviews on the story, I appreciate your patience! I do have my fanfic up both on Deviantart and Archive of Our Own (check my profile for links.) With that being said, I will keep posting on this website as well since this is where I first started releasing my fanfictions. Even if I was scolded for having "explicit" material in **_**one **_**chapter of the many I have written, I'll still post here. If a few weeks pass by and there's no new chapter, please don't panic; it's my first year teaching Spanish, so I have lots of work and with motherhood in the mix…well, I only find time to work on my fics at night. Thanks again for giving this story lots of love and your time, it makes me want to jump and jive with giddiness! Keep an eye out for chapter 28 soon! Feedback on this chapter is always welcome!  
**_**-Mistress Ness**_


	28. Frozen Wasteland

**Pokémon White: The Heroine of Ideals**

_I don't own Pokémon in any form, but twists of plot, as well as made up characters, belong to my imagination. Enjoy!_

Chapter 28: Frozen Wasteland

Touko woke up feeling like she had slept into the next century. After spending a long time crying her eyes out in N's arms, she ended up falling asleep in them. The next time she was conscious, she found herself in a sleeping bag with N's arms still wrapped around her.

And for that, she was immensely grateful; she had a nice, nightmare-less sleep.

The sleepy woman sat up slowly and checked her Xtransceiver, which N brought to her.

It was 5:27 in the morning.

_Holy Arceus, I slept into the next day! I guess I really needed the sleep…it __**was **__hard to sleep on that damn tile floor._ She gradually eased herself out of N's embrace and opened the door. The lights were still on in the music club, although dimmed, and someone sat at the bar with his or her back to her.

_Looks like I'm not the only early Pidgey here._

As Touko got closer to the person, she could make out a pair of very familiar buns.

"Are you always up at the crack of dawn?" her question gave off a slight timbre in the empty club.

Mei jumped in her seat and slowly turned around to face her. "I-I didn't think anyone else would be up this early."

"I've been sleeping like the dead for almost a full day, can't sleep any longer."

Mei only nodded.

Touko eyed the girl. She now gave off a different impression than when she first met her…one of shyness. _Hmm, maybe she __**isn't **__what I originally thought her to be. _"Can I sit next to you?"

A weak smile curled the other brunette's mouth. "It's a free region."

Touko chuckled and sat next to her. "Tell me…you were part of Team Plasma before, weren't you?"

Mei gave a brisk nod. "Yeah…once."

Touko got to the point. "Why?"

"Because…I wanted to make a difference in the world." Mei sighed dejectedly. "Like many others before me _and _after me, I was drawn in by their appealing speeches about liberating Pokémon from cruel people. After the fall of Team Plasma, I joined Sage Rood in a new goal: to fix Team Plasma's mistakes."

_Looks like N wasn't the only one misled by Ghetsis's greed. _"And the new Team Plasma?"

"I've been spying on the new Team Plasma to see what they were up to, and hopefully use that information to stop them." Mei said. "I was in one of my usual espionage missions when I saw you being abducted by the Shadow Triad."

"So that's how you knew where to find me."

"Well, that _and _having to go inside the base itself to see where you were being held."

Touko relaxed considerably, learning everything she needed to know. "Thank you…" she offered her a grateful smile. "If it wasn't for you, I would still be in that damn room."

Mei's eyes widened in surprise before her whole face softened in bashful gladness. "It's nothing, really. I even found what I've been looking for."

_Oh yeah, the Liepard_. Touko remembered. "Mei…may I ask, whose Liepard is that?"

For a brief moment, Touko saw Mei's eyes flicker with sadness before being veiled by a blanket of poise. _This is obviously very personal to her._

"She belongs to a friend's sister; her name is Hina. She was stolen by Team Plasma about four years ago."

Touko was ready to inquire further on the suddenly intriguing matter when the door she came out of opened, startling the two brunettes. N appeared out of the shadows, sporting a very worried look. "Touko! I woke up and found you gone, I thought you disappeared."

The young woman felt bad for scaring the daylights of her boyfriend. She stood up and glanced back at Mei. "Well, I'm sure your friend will be happy that you found the Pokémon he was searching for."

She received a ghost of a smile from Mei, and the sadness from before touched her eyes again.

"Thank you, Touko."

...

Not too long after, Touko, Cheren, and N were ready to head out. As Touko put on her belt, she eyed Siarah's Poké Ball belt sitting on the table next to her.

"So, what will you do with those Pokémon?" Mei asked, noticing her staring at it.

"Simple, we will return them to their Trainer." N responded.

"But, how will we find her?" Cheren wondered. "We don't know where she is right now."

Touko said nothing. He had a point: they don't have the first clue where she went after what happened in the complex. And as much as Touko wanted to track her down, she knew she had other pressing matters at hand: to stop Ghetsis, so no other Trainers will have to part with their Pokémon.

"I'll deliver them to her." Mei offered. "Just tell me her name and what she looks like. She can't have gone too far from here. Besides…" she paused. "…I have a Pokémon to return myself."

Cheren looked at Touko with unsure eyes. "What do you think?"

The Champion took a moment to consider their options. Mei had proven herself to be trustworthy. She took it upon herself to spy on Team Plasma, helped N get to her, and aided in their escape. If she was really a Pokémon thief, she could've made off with all of their Pokémon while they slept.

"We can trust her." She assured him with an assertive nod. She quickly gave Mei the information she needed and exchanged Xtransceiver numbers with her, then Cheren handed her the belt.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure she gets them." Mei promised her.

"Thank you. One more thing, though…" Touko paused. "When you see Siarah, please tell her…that I'm sorry. I never meant for her to get involved in this."

Mei offered her comfort by placing a hand on her shoulder. "I will. I'm sure she will understand."

...

Touko and N took to the sky on Reshiram's back. Cheren was on Unfezant, heading back to Nimbasa City. Before they left Virbank City, Touko made it clear she needed Cheren to head back to let everyone know, especially Bianca, that she was OK and to keep an eye out for Team Plasma. Touko and N were on a different mission: to find Kyurem before Ghetsis.

The first step was to get information about the elusive Pokémon, and hopefully a lead on its location.

And that meant calling Iris.

"Touko!" Iris's young face lit up with glee. "I'm so glad to see you're safe! After Bianca told us what happened, we feared the worst."

"Have you spotted any Team Plasma goons around there?"

"Not yet, but we're on high alert."

"Good. Listen, I need your help."

"Oh? On what, Touko?"

"Iris, have you ever heard of a dragon Pokémon named Kyurem?"

The younger girl's face scrunched up in puzzlement in the itty-bitty screen. "The name sounds vaguely familiar, but that's about it. Why don't you go to Opelucid City and talk to Drayden? If there's anyone in Unova who would know everything, and I mean _everything_ about Dragon-type Pokémon, that would be him."

_Great, a lead! _"I think I'll do just that. Thanks for the tip, Iris!"

"No probs! By the way, tell N I had a blast battling him at the tournament!" The Dragon Pokémon Gym Leader flashed her a cheeky grin and ended the call.

**-Opelucid City-  
**

"Mayor Drayden?" Touko knocked on the city mayor's door. "It's me, Touko. Are you home?"

The door opened before them and the white-haired mayor greeted them with a warm smile. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Touko White. It has been quite some time since we last saw each other."

Touko gave a small bow towards the older man. "It sure has."

The mayor looked at N. "Ah, the former king of Team Plasma. I heard from Iris that you were now travelling with Touko here. I assume you are now a changed man?"

N nodded without hesitation. "I like to think I am, sir."

"Mayor Drayden, I'm sorry to cut in, but we have a very important matter to discuss with you. Do you have a minute?" Touko asked.

Drayden stepped aside. "Of course. Please, come on in."

The couple stepped inside his home and Drayden closed the door behind them. "So, what is this important matter you speak of?"

Touko cut to the chase. "We need to know about the Pokémon Kyurem. Please, tell us everything you know about it."

The white-haired mayor's golden eyes broadened in quiet astonishment before he arched a pale, inquisitive brow. "Now _that' _a topic I haven't touched in many years. Why the sudden curiosity?"

"Ghetsis is seeking this Pokémon's power to take control of Unova." N replied.

"Is he now? Frankly, I'm surprised he is even aware of its existence. There are very few people in Unova that know the ice dragon Pokémon's lore." Drayden tugged at his snow-white beard in wonder.

"What _is _the lore behind it?" The female Champion inquired.

"Do you remember the story behind Reshiram and Zekrom?" The mayor replied with a question of his own.

"Yes." N and Touko voiced together.

"Good, so you remember that they were both one being in the beginning. Well, when the original dragon split itself into the two dragons we know of today…they left behind a husk, a shell of its former self, and _that_…was Kyurem." Drayden explained. "The legend says that Kyurem wandered around Unova in hopes of filling its hollow being with either Reshiram or Zekrom. But, when the white and black dragons went to sleep after the last war, Kyurem sealed itself in a casing of pure ice."

The news blew Touko away. _Kyurem is the remnants of the dragon Reshiram and Zekrom used to be? _She glimpsed at N and his expression bore the very same shock she felt. "So, do you think it's awake now?"

"Since Kyurem, Reshiram, and Zekrom once shared the same essence, it would be commonsensical to presume that Kyurem awakened the moment Reshiram and Zekrom were released from the seal of the Dark and Light Stones."

"Why didn't you tell me about Kyurem when you and Iris gave me the history lesson about Zekrom and Reshiram?" the beryl-eyed lass asked.

"Because I didn't think it was relevant back then." Was the mayor's response. "Besides, no one has seen Kyurem since the days of the original dragon. It has become nothing more than a legend."

"But, it's a legend Ghetsis strongly believes in." N pointed out.

Touko nipped the pad of her thumb absentmindedly as she struggled to digest the new information she was given. _If Ghetsis is also aware of Kyurem's origin, then…_She halted. "Mayor Drayden…you said that in the legend, Kyurem wants to fuse with either Zekrom or Reshiram to become complete. Is there a way for that to happen?"

The man's aged face hardened and his jaw tightened with apprehension. "…Yes, there is."

"Oh, no. This means Ghetsis is after Kyurem to make it fuse with either one of our dragon friends." N's tone was heady with dread.

Touko paled. "Oh my Arceus, you're right." She looked at Drayden again. "How can Kyurem fuse with one of the other dragons?"

The mayor was mute for a brief moment before turning around and glancing at them over his shoulder. "Follow me."

The two Trainer followed the man up the stairs and into a small room. Half the room had a large, black dragon slithering through the walls while a white dragon graced the other half. A small golden shrine, in the shape of a dragon's open maw, stood below where both dragons' heads met. In the very middle of the shine was a small, white pillow that had a rather peculiar object on it. It was shaped like a triangular-based pyramid, colored in rings of gray, black, and white, and had a small golden spike protruding from the base of the object.

"What's that?" Touko gestured to the odd trinket.

Drayden walked over to the shrine, picked up the triangular object and held it out for her and N to behold. "Thisis the _only_ method to fuse Kyurem with the Dragon of Truth or the Dragon of Ideas: the DNA Splicers. Professor Cedric was doing some research on them a few years back and determined that the materials in the splicers date back to the same era as the materials used to build the Dragonspiral Tower."

"How did you come to have such a thing in your possession?" N asked him.

"They has been passed down in my family for generations, as one of my ancestors once served the two brothers' father." The man replied. "I've been guarding them because I don't know the true extent of the power they hold, I only know of their purpose."

"If Ghetsis gets a hold of those splicers, he will certainly aim to use it on Kyurem." N glanced at Touko tensely.

"And he won't." Drayden assured them. "Because they will be protected by the strongest Trainer in all of Unova…" His large hand took Touko's smaller one and lay the splicers on her open palm. "_You_, Touko."

The petite woman shuddered involuntarily, the splicers felt like ice cubes in her hand. "Drayden, are you sure they'll be safer with me?"

Drayden smiled down at her, his confidence in her easily read in his golden eyes. "I'm sure, I trust your abilities."

"Mayor Drayden, do you have an idea where Kyurem might be? Any theory would be of great help to us." N requested.

"Unfortunately, I don't know where it may be, _but _I received a report from an old friend in Lacunosa Town just this morning. Apparently, there was a brief snowstorm last night."

"A snowstorm? In the beginning of fall? That's odd." Touko commented.

"Indeed so. My friend also mentioned that when she stepped out of her home to investigate, she saw large, dark clouds gathering around the Great Chasm."

"Looks like it's a lead to Kyurem." N concluded.

...

After their visit with Drayden, Touko insisted they returned to the Pokémon League to get Zekrom and Victini. N wasn't about to argue with her; he knew she had a valid point: Zekrom and Victini should be by her side, especially in case if Ghetsis manages to capture Kyurem before they can get to it. N urged Reshiram to fly them there at top speed, and the white dragon was more than willing to oblige.

Within the hour, they landed in the courtyard and both Victini and Zekrom were eagerly waiting for them. The teensy Pokémon of victory hurled itself into Touko's arms, catching the brunette off guard.

"Vi! Viiii!" its excited squeaking made her smile.

_Victini's happy to see you again. _Zekrom nudged her back affectionately. _And I am happy you are safe, Princess. I was concerned for your safety, I was afraid your light would fade._

The dark dragon's last words made her still. "Zekrom…you felt it all, didn't you?"

_Yes, I did tell you that we are connect in spirit. I felt your pain as if it was my own._

Touko looked up at him with apologetic eyes. "I'm sorry I put you through that, Zekrom."

Zekrom wrapped a large, black wing around her and Victini. _Fret not, Princess._

"Touko…" N cut in. "We must hurry if we want to get to Kyurem before Ghetsis."

She concurred with a short nod. "You're right. Zekrom, Victini…I need your help."

The blue-eyed Champion quickly explained to Blaze and Altaria the situation and sent them both to Nuvema Town with a small pouch around Blaze's neck, containing both of their Poké Balls and a note to her mom explaining the current events and asking her to look after her Pokémon for now.

Thanks to the two dragons' incredible speed, they reached the Great Chasm in very little time. The snow on the dark green grass was already starting to melt but the nippy air still lingered, having goose bumps run amok all over Touko's skin. She hugged herself, trying to ward off the cold. "I hope we're not too late."

"Let's look around." N suggested.

...

The two Trainers wandered around the entrance and through the cave, leading to a clearing in the middle of the crater forest. More melted snow permeated the ground, making it soggy beneath their feet. The nearby trees had frost still cling to their trunks, even though it was in the process of melting as well. The forest itself was disturbingly quiet, N didn't even hear any Pokémon voices.

"It is too quiet around here." He observed. "It is disturbing, to say at least."

"I second that." Touko scanned their surroundings. "Judging by the unusual frost and snow here, Kyurem must've been here very recently…"

"...And since everything is already melting, it means Kyurem is no longer in this area." He finished.

Touko bit her bottom lip in worry. "Damn it! Do you think Ghetsis got to it?"

N knew better than to try and lie to her. "I believe so."

The petite woman seemed more than ready to swear again when N's Xtransceiver rang. He pressed the green button and the small screen was filled with Concordia's worried face.

"Concordia? What is the matter?" N asked his older sister.

"N! Touko! Come to Nimbasa City, and quick!" The golden-haired goddess pleaded.

"What's going on?" Touko chimed in.

"It's Team Plasma! They've…!" The call was abruptly cut off. N acted fast and sent out Reshiram as Touko released Zekrom.

**-Nimbasa City-  
**

Nothing could've prepared N for the sight that greeted him and Touko as their dragons neared the city. Large pillars of ice were scattered all over the city itself, trapping buildings in their crystalline cases. The air stung with its artic temperatures and N could see a faintly familiar vessel hovering above the city stadium where the tournament is currently being held.  
It was the same vessel that he saw at Liberty Garden.

His Xtransceiver chirped twice. He turned it on and Touko's large blue eyes were narrowed. "N, we need to land at the amusement park, now! I'm betting every Pokédollar to my name that ship belongs to Team Plasma."

He did as told and they both made a safe landing in front of the Ferris Wheel. They just withdrew Zekrom and Reshiram when a shrill voice rose into the chilly air.

"Hand over those Pokémon!"

They turned around slowly and their eyes fell on four Team Plasma grunts, already armed with their Poké Balls.

"Oh great, it's the goon squad." He heard Touko mutter.

"I'm not asking again!" A male grunt, obviously the leader of the pack, stepped forward. "Ghetsis commanded us to steal all Pokémon from every Trainer we see."

"Oh, piss off…before I make you." Touko stood stall, flashing the male a dangerous smile.

N shuddered inwardly, and not from his wind-chilled body.

Despite her small stature, her commanding figure and facial expression emphasized her intent to make the grunts regret standing in their way.

"I highly doubt you and your little boyfriend can take us on." The man smirked.

The former king tensed, ready to protect Touko at all costs. "I would listen to her if I were you. Otherwise, our friends are more than willing to persuade you."

All four grunts released their Pokémon: a Watchog, a Beartic, an Onyx, and an Amoonguss.

"They never learn." Touko got hold of one of her Poké Balls.

"Let's not use Zekrom and Reshiram, they will alert Ghetsis." He spoke softly enough for her ears only.

"Don't worry. I have another idea." She winked at him, then flung the spherical object. "Say hello to my little friend!"

Victini and Zoroark brought the battle to a quick end with ease. The grunts, now trembling in fear, swiftly recalled their fainted Pokémon and took off into the frozen city. N and Touko also brought their friends back into their Poké Balls and dashed out of the amusement park. He was aghast at the terrible state the city was in. The ocean that surrounded the city was frozen solid and the once-lush flora was painted white with frost. The Battle Subway was completely encased in ice and so was the Pokémon Center, smaller spikes of ice sticking out in a menacing manner. The icy pillars were even taller than the Ferris Wheel, towering over them.

"This is bad! We need to get to the stadium!" Touko ran faster and N was right behind her. They passed the frozen subway and were on the bridge connecting to the stadium when a masked figure suddenly before them.

N knew right away who it was. _One of the Shadows from the Shadow Triad! _His fingers curled around Zoroark's Poké Ball.

"Out of our way, Shadow." He commanded the white-haired ninja.

"…No." A second Shadow spoke from behind them. N turned around to face him when he heard Touko cry out in alarm. He whipped back around to see the third Shadow had not only snuck up on Touko but seized the young woman by placing his arm over her neck.

"Let go of me, damn you!" Touko coughed out, trying to wiggle out of the chokehold.

N was now illogically angry. "Let her go!" He barely took a step to intervene when the second Shadow held him back, wrapping his arms from under his. The Shadow that held Touko felt around the brunette's slim body with his free hand. Her cheeks now displayed a ruddy complexion of both embarrassment and outrage.

"What the hell are you doing, you pervert!" Touko shrieked.

N struggled to break free from the other Shadow's hold, but he proved to be too strong for him. He could only watch as the third Shadow put his hand into Touko's left pocket in her denim shorts and pull out the very object that Drayden entrusted to Touko.

_The DNA Splicers! So __**that's **__what they're after!_

"…We have them." The Shadow held up the item for the other two to see. "Let's go."

They disappeared instantly.

Touko collapsed onto all fours, coughing and wheezing.

"Touko!" He rushed to her side and helped her up. "Are you all right?"

"Shit, they took the DNA Splicers!" Her eyes were wide as a Hoothoot's with panic.

"The vessel is still here, so they should not be too far. Let's look for them." He said to her.

"OK, but we'll have to split up. It's the only way to corner them." Said Touko.

N hesitated for a moment. He was not comfortable with the idea of leaving Touko by herself after what happened, but he couldn't deny her sound reasoning. They had better chances at catching the Shadow Triad if they split up and searched different sectors of the city. Besides, Touko had her Pokémon this time; he knew he could trust them to protect her.

Finally, he coincided with a small sigh. "All right, but please keep your Xtransceiver on at all times. And have Leviathan out with you. Should anything happen, he'll be able to keep you safe."

A tender, loving smile dawned on her face. She lifted herself up to him and brushed her lips against his cold cheek. "I'll be careful, I promise."

He watched her with wide eyes as she let Leviathan out and rode on his back in the direction of the Pokémon Gym. Feeling more reassured, he sent out Zoroark and the two of them began their search in the southern section of the city.

**Author's Note:  
Oh, those Shadows! Chaos has come to Unova once again and now Nimbasa City is an ice block! Just a few more chappies and this story will be over…I don't want it to be over! **** Anyway, I hope you all like the improved spacing, a big thanks to Hope Estheim for your very handy-dandy tip! With a few holidays this month (and a whole week off from work for Thanksgiving break!) I should be able to bang out a few more chapters. Overall, I'm predicting this story being done before Christmas. (maybe with the Sequelshipping spin-off oneshot) Keep reading and loving this story like you have been! Feedback is always welcome and stay tuned for the next chapter of **_**Pokémon White: The Heroine of Ideals**_**.  
**_**-Mistress Ness**_


	29. Settling Scores

**Pokémon White: The Heroine of Ideals**

_I don't own Pokémon in any form, but twists of plot, as well as made up characters, belong to my imagination. Enjoy!_

Chapter 29: Settling Scores

Touko held onto Leviathan, her eyes frantically darting around her surroundings. They were now coming up to Elesa's Gym and no sign of a Team Plasma ninja. "Dammit! Where the hell are they!?" she mumbled crossly. Touko had Leviathan stop right in front of the Gym and jumped off his back. Besides the frosty stakes that embedded themselves into the nearby buildings and greenery, the place was as empty as a ghost town.

All of this crap was starting to get on her last nerve. _Drayden trusted me with those splicers and now, I frickin' lost them to those infuriating shinobi-wannabes! _She bit her lip and a small stone suffered the brunt of her anger as it was kicked across the pavement with great distance.

"Enough of this hide-and-seek bullshit!" She knew she was yelling into empty space, and she didn't give a Rattata's ass at the moment. "Just come out and face me like a man!"

Right when she finished her outburst, anticipation skittered across her skin. Leviathan moved with lightning speed, positioning himself behind her. She whipped around to come face-to-face with one of snow-haired men. His charcoal-gray eyes gave nothing away as they focused solely on her.

"About time you showed yourself, now give me back those splicers!" She demanded with an outstretched hand.

A white brow rose, but the man's face remained stoical. "You don't really think you can take the DNA Splicers back, do you? We will accomplish our goals, no matter what the cost. We don't have the ability to captivate the hearts of others like Lord N does. Instead, we will bend people to our will with brute force." He produced a Poké Ball from his black slacks and opened it, revealing a Banette.

Leviathan hissed threateningly at both him and his Pokémon, baring his razor-sharp fangs. Touko adjusted her cap, her face hardening with readiness. "Yeah, you've obviously never battled me before. Let's dance. Leviathan, Ice Beam!" Her loyal friend formed a sphere of sub-zero energy in his mouth.

"…Sucker Punch." The small ghost Pokémon blinked out of sight and reappeared right in front of Leviathan before he could finish gathering his energy.

"Leviathan, d...!" The Banette struck Leviathan square in the jaw with a powerful uppercut before Touko order her Pokémon to dodge. Her Samurrott's head snapped back and stumbled back a few steps before regaining his equilibrium. _That was incredibly fast! _Touko hated to admit it, but she was impressed. The ninja had stronger Pokémon than your usual grunts.

But, she believed in Leviathan.

"Leviathan, you got this?"

Leviathan peeked back at her over his shoulder and gave a nod with a grunt.

"That's my boy. Surf's up, dude!"

Her starter Pokémon threw back his head and roared, his powerful call echoing in the gray sky. A large pillar of water erupted from beneath the blanket of ice near them and came down onto Leviathan. Leviathan jumped onto the crest of the wave and rode it down towards Banette.

"Shadow Claw." Came the stony command. Touko saw Banette's paw emit a dark aura and jumped up to meet Leviathan.

A light bulb went off in her head.

"Leviathan, jump off the wave! As soon as Banette gets into the water, freeze him with Ice Beam!" Leviathan did as his Trainer commanded and leapt into the air. Banette kept on coming, then its body went into the wave itself.

"Now!"

Leviathan quickly charged his attack and fire the icy ray into the water, trapping Banette in the now-frozen wave. The victorious Pokémon landed gracefully on his hind feet in front of Touko.

Shadow said nothing as he simply released another Pokémon, a Bisharp, and had it chop down the large chunk of ice containing his frozen Banette. He withdrew the immobile Pokémon and focused on Leviathan once more.

_Still wearing that mask of indifference. _Touko noted. _Do they even feel anything at all?_

"Bisharp, Iron Head."The Steel-type Pokémon lowered its head, pointing its deadly-looking blade at Leviathan as it changed into an iron gray color. It charged through the remainder of the frozen wave, creating a large crater.

"Leviathan, intercept with Strength!"

Her Samurott nodded and ran towards his opponent, ready to grab it.

"Change to Guillotine." Shadow countered.

Touko blinked. _What?_

Leviathan was ready to take hold of Bisharp's head when the armored Pokémon's head stopped glowing and its elbows began to shine instead. It slashed upwards into Leviathan's unguarded chest with brute force, sending him flying back to Touko. And to her absolute shock, he was unconscious.

"Leviathan!" She knelt down to cradle him in her arms. _Such an attack shouldn't have knocked him out in one go. Must've been a one-hit KO attack. _She looked up at the Trainer behind Bisharp, his dark eyes still unreadable.

"You were awesome, Leviathan." Touko stroked his white whiskers before sending him back to his Poké Ball. "Krookodile, you're in charge!" The large crocodilian Pokémon appeared in front of her, obviously eager to settle Leviathan's score.

"Brick Break." Bisharp's right hand turned into a bundle of light and it sped in Krookodile's direction, zigzagging from side to side.

_Hmm, let's see how it can dodge an area-wide attack. _"Make it eat the pavement with Earthquake!" Touko ordered. She could've sworn there was an impish gleam in Krookodile's eyes as he stomped his large foot, sending a powerful shockwave into his incoming foe. The shaking ground threw Bisharp's momentum off, causing it to stumble.

It was then when she saw a trace of surprise reach the indifferent man's eyes.

And _that_ gave her great satisfaction.

"Quick, take it down with another Earthquake!"

Krookodile roared and stamped his foot again. This time, the stunned Bisharp was caught in the attack and fainted from the impact. "Yeah! Way to bring it home, Krookodile!"

Shadow withdrew Bisharp. "I hate to admit it, but...you're a good Trainer, Touko White. However, I don't happen to be the one holding the DNA Splicers…how unlucky for you. I was just buying time for the others to escape. Cheerio, bye-bye, whatever." He leapt up and disappeared into thin air.

"What!?" Touko clenched her hands into fists.

_Damn, I better get back to N! I hope he had better luck than I did. _"Krookodile, let's go!" She turned on her heel and ran back in the direction where she and N had parted. When she reached the bridge, N had just arrived there as well.

"N!" she panted. "Please tell me you got the splicers back."

He said nothing in return, and that action alone told her everything.

_Shit._

"So they got away with them. Damn." Touko swore.

"I second that notion, this isn't good." N agreed.

The couple looked at the stadium just ahead, the floating ship still hovered over it. "We still have business to take care of. Come on!" Touko ushered N by the hand.

The entrances to the stadium were blocked off by ice, so they had Carracosta break through one of the many windows with Stone Edge then hoist them up into the opening with its Aqua Jet. It was more chaotic inside the large building than Touko imagined. Countless people stormed the corridors in pure panic, trying to find a way out. Their screams of terror echoed in the hallways, making Touko's ears ring. She even spied some Pokémon storming the halls with their Trainers, trying to either soothe their terrified masters or aiding them in finding an escape route.

"This is bad. I can the Pokémon, they're scared as well…feeding off their Trainers' fear" N commended.

Touko could see that by the unreal pandemonium taking place in front of them. "We need to find Bianca, Cheren, Anthea, and Concordia. I hope they're OK."

"Let us hurry to the VIP room. That would be the most logical place to hide from the chaos."

They raced to the VIP room where they found Cheren, Bianca, Concordia, and Anthea. Bianca was holding her Musharna in her arms in a protective embrace, Cheren's Stoutland stood guard in front of him, and both Amani and Amara were glued to their mistresses' side.

"Touko!" Bianca sobbed as she threw herself into Touko's arms.

"Bia, what's going on?" Touko asked her terrified friend.

"It appeared all of a sudden." Cheren replied in her stead. "The tournament was still going on as planned when that flying ship came and started firing rays all over the city! Everything began to be covered with ice and the people were starting to panic. Then, the ship came here and blasted a damn hole on the roof! Everyone is in hysterics, so we came here."

"And there is no doubt that the ship belongs to Team Plasma." Anthea added.

"What is Ghetsis hoping to accomplish by doing this?" N wondered.

"**People of Unova, hear my voice!**" Ghetsis's voice boomed.

"Speaking of the devil." Touko grumbled.

Everyone hurried to the window to watch the floating vessel.

"**Team Plasma is back and stronger than ever, we have the power to freeze all of Unova. Anyone who has a Pokémon in his or her possession, you have two choices: hand it over to Team Plasma or face a slow and agonizing death by ice! Bow before your new ruler…**_**me!**_**"**

Touko noticed several dark spots coming out of the ship and slowly coming down towards them.

"What the hell…?" She couldn't determine what they were until they came closer.

To her horror, they were Team Plasma grunts parachuting off the ship and into the stadium that was full of panic-stricken people.

"Oh no!" Concordia gasped.

"They must be here to steal the Trainers' Pokémon!" Bianca cried.

"Not if we can help it!" Touko turned on her Xtransceiver and called Alder.

"Touko! Did you hear that man!?" Alder's shocked question greeted her.

"Yeah, and he's out of his mind! Quick, get in touch with all the Gym Leaders and the Elite Four! We are going to clean house!" The petite Champion ordered.

"We got this, little lady, but _you_ go to that ship. You have to stop Ghetsis, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Then it's settled. Take care, Touko." Alder saluted her before the small screen went black.

…

Touko sprayed Leviathan's Poké Ball with a Max Revive while they rose on Zekrom up to the ship. Cheren and Bianca were right behind them on Cheren's Unfezant. The goddesses remained behind to help the Gym Leaders and the Elite Four fend off the grunts. They reached the ship and Touko spied a whole mob of Team Plasma grunts. "Man, they brought one hell of a party." She commented with a frown.

N's hand took hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Are you ready?"

She looked back at him over her shoulder, giving him an assertive smirk. "_They _better be ready for _us_." She faced forward again and stroked Zekrom's muscled neck. "Zekrom, swoop down to the deck and we'll jump off your back. And make it quick."

_Yes, Princess. _The dark dragon held its wings wide open as it rode the wind down to the ship. Touko turned on her Xtransceiver and sped-dialed Cheren. "We're landing now, better get your game face on!"

"Already got it going on!" Humor laced Cheren's voice.

_Be ready, Princess. _Zekrom told her.

The deck was now within jumping distance.

Touko and N got up and quickly jumped off Zekrom's back. They landed on the wooden deck with little effort and Touko extracted Zekrom from the air and back into its Ultra Ball. Cheren and Bianca landed next to them and it didn't take long before they were surrounded by the large number of underlings.

"Well, well, well. We were wondering when you would show up, Touko White." Delia's drawl came from above.

Touko looked up and spied the dark-haired woman standing on a platform with a two more grunts next to her.

"You're surrounded; and this time, we have the numbers to wear you down. Hand over the legendary dragons and no one gets hurt." Delia demanded.

Touko snorted. "You're out of your damn mind if you think we're handing them over to _you_."

The older woman's lips pulled back into a snarl. "Then I'll be more than delighted to pry them off your hands. Get them!"

"Touko!" N yelled.

The Champion swiftly moved her back against N's while Cheren and Bianca did the same. The four Trainers reached for their belts, ready to call upon their Pokémon.

Delia laughed at them. "Do you think the four of you are enough to take us on?"

"They are not alone!"

Everyone froze and looked up into the sky.

Touko's eyed broadened to the size of saucers the minute she spotted Mei flying towards them on a Swanna. A guy with spiky dark hair trailed behind her on a female Unfezant. They jumped down next to them and Mei turned to Touko with a friendly beam. "Hi, sorry for the delay."

Touko still couldn't believe it. "How did you…?"

"I saw the ship taking off from Virbank City and followed it here. I figured you would come up here to fight them off." The bun-haired brunette replied. "We're here to help."

"Who is he?" N gestured to Mei's male companion.

"I'm Hugh." The young man introduced himself. "I have a score to settle with Team Plasma."

_Join the club. _"The more the merrier." Touko grinned back.

"Enough!" Delia screeched with fury. "Get them and bring me the legendary dragons for our Lord Ghetsis!"

Two grunts approached Touko and N, armed with a Poké Ball in each hand.

Her hand went for Ampharos and Gardevoir's Poké Balls, just as N was reaching for his own Pokémon; her lips unfurled into a swaggering smirk. "Bring it!"

Everything happened so fast, it would've made anyone's head spin. Between Touko, N, Cheren, Bianca, Mei, and her friend Hugh, they managed to beat the whole mob of grunts. Their Pokémon were fatigued from the myriad of battles, but still standing. The last people standing with any Pokémon were Delia and her two sidekicks, and the Team Plasma elite seemed to be getting skittish.

"Looks like your whole ganging-up plan went ass up." Touko sneered as she took a single step towards the platform.

"You bitch! I swear to Arceus I'm going to make you pay for ridiculing me all those times!" Delia shrilled, drawing a Poké Ball; and the two other minions followed suit.

"And I'm going to make you eat your words, just like last time." The heroine of ideals rebutted.

"No, Touko." Cheren spoke up from behind her. The petite blue-eyed girl gawked at her best guy friend as he marched right up to her side. "_We _will make her eat her words. You and N go on and find Ghetsis."

"B-But…!" Touko was ready to quarrel with him when a soft hand settled on her shoulder, stopping any more words from coming out of her mouth. She turned her head to meet Bianca's emerald eyes.

"We got it from here, Touko. Go." Bianca's classic bubbly character was gone, replaced by a stern appearance that shocked Touko.

"Count me in as well, I want to make that woman pay for stealing my sister's Pokémon." Hugh appeared at Touko's side.

She briefly peeked back at Mei, who answered with a silent nod that clearly stated: _"Please let him settle his score."_

She looked back at the spiky-haired guy and nodded her consent.

"Before you go, your Pokémon need to heal. Let me help." Bianca produced some Hyper Potions from her bag and sprayed their Poké Balls with the medicine.

Touko smiled at her blonde best friend. "Thanks, Bia, what would I do without you?"

"Just find that madman and end this."

Touko nodded slowly and looked at N. "Looks like we're off to explore a ship."

"Then let's not wait another second." N took her hand and the two ran towards the set of stairs leading downwards. The last things Touko heard were the shouts of her friends, the roars of their Pokémon, and Delia barking orders at her grunts as she and N descended into the bowels of the ship.

**Author's Note:  
This was a slightly shorter chapter, but I don't want to cram too many events into a single chapter. Besides, it's good to draw out the tension to the final climax of the story! But, if it _is _too brief, let me know, and I'm sure I can make it longer. I have so many different possibilities for the final scenes, and some are set in stone, it's just tying them together neatly with a satin bow. With a weeklong break and Thanksgiving coming up (bring on the turkey and apple/pumpkin cupcakes!), I'll be plenty busy with a bit of work…and some Assassin's Creed Rogue with a side of Pokémon Alpha Sapphire. So, don't be surprised if a new chapter doesn't come out in the next or two. A quick shout out to those who reviewed the previous chapter, it really encourages me to work hard on these chapters and it's nice to see my story is loved! I _am _brainstorming for a new Ferriswheelshipping story that involves Kalos and the awesome Mega Evolutions, even thinking of making my own team of villains. Well, stand by for the next chapter!  
**_**-Mistress Ness**_


	30. Hearts of Ice

**Pokémon White: The Heroine of Ideals**

_I don't own Pokémon in any form, but twists of plot, as well as made up characters, belong to my imagination. Enjoy!_

Chapter 30: Hearts of Ice

The inside of Team Plasma's ship had the appearance of a large laboratory with its numerous floors, all sorts of electronic gizmos, and a few Team Plasma grunts patrolling the areas. On the brighter side of things, they did manage to find a vacated section of the crew's quarters where they took turns healing their Pokémon while the other kept watch for any underlings. Touko was spraying a Full Heal on Ampharos's tail, where it received a nasty burn from a Weezing's Flamethrower. Her golden-furred friend gave a small sound of utter relief as the medicine removed all traces of the burn.

Touko beamed at him. "I'm glad you're feeling better, buddy. That was one painful-looking burn."

"Is he all right, Touko?" N asked from across the room.

"He'll be fine, thanks to the medicine. That and he's one tough cookie, aren't you boy?" She ruffled Ampharos's short golden fur, beaming at her Pokémon. Ampharos responded with a grin as cheeky as all get out.

"Am!"

Touko sent her Pokémon back to his Poké Ball and stood up. "OK, let's keep going."

The two heroes continued their venture around the ship when Touko felt Zekrom's Ultra Ball wiggling on her belt.

_Zekrom? What's up?_

_I feel a chilling presence close by, Princess._

_Kyurem?_

_I believe so._

"N, Zekrom believes Kyurem is around here somewhere." She said.

"Reshiram just told me the same thing, let's look around for a door."

The floor they were on was merely a long, stretched out hallway with a fork at the very end. They reached the intersection and they spied a glowing ring big enough for one person at the end of each side.

_Funny, they look exactly like the ones used at the Pokémon League, _Touko observed.

"Teleportation pads." N noted.

And there were no doors except for the one they entered the room from.

"Looks like this is the only way to proceed." Touko stated.

"Which should we choose?" N asked her.

"Hmmm." Touko tapped a finger on her chin in deep thought. _Hey Zekrom, could use a little more help. Which side do you feel Kyurem's presence the strongest?_

The lack of an immediate response from her dark dragon was a good sign to the brunette. It took a few moments before she heard its voice again.

_Its essence is strongest from the left side._

_You're the best, thanks buddy! _"Going left."

"I'll go first, to make sure there is no threat on the other side." N stepped in front of the pad.

Despite their current situation, Touko felt her face break into a wide grin at such blatant display of protectiveness from him. She closed the small gap between them, lifted up to him, and lay a small kiss on his cheek. His very stern expression broke upon contact and an adorably confused look settled in its stead.

"My, aren't you the sweetest?" She couldn't help the teasing tone that lined her voice.

His pale cheeks lit up with a faint tinge of pink. He cleared his throat and unclipped one of his Poké Balls from his belt. "Um, see you on the other side." He stepped into the glowing circle and bands of light sprouted from the pad, going up and down N's form. His body faded rapidly into the void and the rings also disappeared back into the teleportation pad. Touko chose Leviathan's Poké Ball from her belt and took a deep breath.

"OK, here goes nothing."

She stepped into the pad and shut her eyes tightly while holding onto to Leviathan's ball with both hands. Glaring light shone into her closed eyes for a fragment of a second before fading away. A sudden chill hit her, making her shudder in response. The room she found herself in was wide and freezing cold. Frost lightly covered the surrounding monitors, towering PCs, and the wires on the floor. N stood just a short distance away, his back to her.

She found his silence a tad unnerving. "N?"

"Look, Touko." He nodded towards the end of the lab.

She followed his stare and saw a large, draconic Pokémon trapped in a large cylindrical container. Its light blue head was bent low, its pale golden eyes downcast. It had a pair of large, oddly-shaped wings that were coated with ice. Its tail looked like an incomplete version of Zekrom and Reshiram's turbine tails, about half of it. It stood on its big hind legs while its smaller arms were bound by steel chains.

"That must be Kyurem." Touko gasped.

"Its voice is silent." N spoke. "It must be too weak to move."

Touko's anger was already reaching its boiling point with such a barbaric scene. "We have to get it out of that damn glass cage! Quick, N, help me get it out!"

"I don't think so, Miss White." Colress's voice resounded in the large area.

Both heroes froze and looked around. The blond scientist stepped into their field of vision, donning his typical haughty face.

"Colress." Touko bit out, fingers tightening around Leviathan's ball, as N was doing the same.

Colress held up one hand. "Stop. Even though this ship's infrastructure is superior to your average vessel, it _can _be damaged by Pokémon attacks. I am sure you are following my logic."

His words made the petite woman pause. As much as she hated to admit, the arrogant lout had a point. Cheren and the others were still on the ship, and she would _never _put her friends at risk. "Yeah, I follow, but that doesn't mean I'm stupid enough to trust you not to try something funny either." She opened the Poké Ball, letting out her faithful Leviathan.

"Neither am I." N commented, releasing Zoroark to join Leviathan.

Colress only smiled. "I figured you would say that. We will have our chance to battle, but this is not the time or the place. If you want Kyurem, you will follow us to get it back. Shadow Triad, please show our guests the way out."

"Wha…!?" A blinding radiance appeared from beneath their feet, forcing Touko to shield her eyes with her arm. When she opened them again, not only were she and N back in the middle of the Big Stadium but so were their friends.

And they were all equally stumped.

"What the hell just happened?" Cheren burst out.

"We're back in the Stadium…?" N glanced around them.

"How?" Bianca wondered.

Touko looked up to see the flying ship already moving away from the city and into the clouds at high speed. _Dammit, they're already on the move! _"Dammit, where are they going now?"

"Lord Ghetsis, please don't leave me behind!" A loud cry startled the group. To their amazement, they spied Sage Zinzolin running into the field, arms in the air in a vain attempt to catch the disappearing vessel.

"Well, I'll be damned." Cheren said in faint amusement.

"Seems like our luck's changed." Touko grinned.

"Leave it to me." Mei stepped up and sent out a Poké Ball. "Primrose, get that Sage with Wrap!"

Touko had never seen a Pokémon move that fast.

/

It was sheer luck that the elderly sage was leading the raid in the Stadium. After suffering a rather humiliating defeat at the hands of the Gym Leaders, the Elite Four, _and _Alder, Zinzolin was making his escape back to the mothership when he saw it leaving without him.

Talk about karma at its finest.

Sage Zinzolin was now trapped in Primrose's vice grip, glaring daggers at them and sticking out his chin defiantly. "I will _not _tell you where they're going, and that's that!"

"We need to find out where they're going and soon." N said to Touko. "I fear for Kyurem."

"So do I." Touko replied. "There must be a way to make that guy spill the beans."

"Beans?" N eyed her curiously. "I don't think he has those on him."

The female Champion chose to ignore that small missing-figure-of-speech moment and focus on the more pressing matter. "Hey, Mei. Got any ideas?"

Mei pondered on the answer for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, I think I might have an idea. Prim, keep your hold on that man nice and tight." She produced another Poké Ball from her belt and opened it. "Carbuncle, come out." Her Espeon formed next to its Trainer, mewling in delight.

"An Espeon? How will it help?" Bianca asked.

"Espeon have the ability to predict the future and read minds, they're known for their strong psychic power." N explained.

"Correct, but usually only read other Pokémon's minds. No one has tried it on another person." The bun-haired girl crossed her arms with a frown.

"It's worth a shot." Touko cut in. "Have it read Zinzolin's mind."

"And then I will talk to it." said N.

Mei nodded slowly. "OK, here goes nothing." She looked down at her Pokémon. "Hey, Carbuncle. Can you read that man's mind for us, please? Find out where Team Plasma is heading next."

"Eeee!" The pink, feline-like Pokémon's lilac eyes took in a blue glow as the red gem on its forehead shone in a scarlet light.

Touko watched in wonder as Mei's Espeon lit-up stare zeroed in on the writhing man. Zinzolin ceased his struggling almost instantaneously and actually met Carbuncle's eyes. Touko was downright impressed how such a small Pokémon housed such power in its being. Carbuncle continued to just eye the sage for a few more minutes before the luminosity in its eyes faded away. The elderly man remained still, a glazed expression filling his face.

N approached the Psychic Pokémon. "Carbuncle, can you help us? What did you find?"

"Eee?" Carbuncle looked up at Mei, as if asking for her go-ahead. Mei bent down and stroked its silky-looking ears.

"It's fine, Carbuncle. Tell him."

"Eee, ee, eeeeee, e!" Carbuncle mewled.

"I see, thank you." N nodded to Carbuncle before looking back at Touko. "Carbuncle says they're heading to the Great Chasm."

**-The Great Chasm-  
**

After learning the location, the group sought out one of the Nurse Joys that were working for the tournament to heal their Pokémon. Once every Pokémon was checked and healed, they all went to their next destination. Cheren, being the ever-overprotective boyfriend, begged Bianca to stay behind in Nimbasa City while Mei just ordered her friend Hugh to also remain there, not even giving him the slightest opportunity to say otherwise before she was already on her Swanna.

As they approached the large crater, Touko saw how the sky was even darker than Nimbasa City and snow was constantly falling. The air was even colder than the time she was there with N not long ago, confirming that Kyurem was indeed there. From her spot on Zekrom's back, Touko noticed the frigate floating idly by the crater's frost-laced forest.

"I see the ship!" N called from next to her on Reshiram.

"Yeah, me too!" She yelled back.

_Princess, I sense Kyurem again. Its heart feels heavy with suffering...I cannot pinpoint its exact location, but I can feel the touch of its power over that cave, _Zekrom told her.

Past the floating ship, at the top of the tall, snowy mountain, she could see the snow coming down even heavier there than the rest of the area. She turned on her Xtransceiver and called both Mei and Cheren.

"Kyurem's here, in the northernmost cave. N and I are going in."

"No way, Touko White, you're not going by yourselves!" Cheren objected.

"It could be dangerous!" Mei agreed with him.

Touko knew all too well that it _will _dangerous, especially since Ghetsis would also be there. And only Arceus knew what the sneaky bastard could have up his sleeve. Not to mention, she bet everything to her name that he now had the DNA Splicers in his grasp.

All more the reason she couldn't allow her friends to go in that cave with them; the last thing she wants is to put them in danger.

"No. I need you guys to make sure none of those Team Plasma minions in the ship come to intervene at the cave." Touko replied more forcefully. "Kyurem is a legendary Pokémon; who knows what it's truly capable of. I don't want any of you, or your Pokémon, to be put in such danger. N and I have Zekrom and Reshiram, they'll protect us."

Through the small screen, she saw Cheren's face tauten with apprehension.

"…Fine, just _please _don't do anything imprudent." Her glasses-wearing friend gritted out.

"Yes, please be careful." Mei begged her.

Touko forced a smile for their benefit. "I promise." _Sorry guys, I can't promise anything of the sort. I hope I'm not going to hell for lying. _She ended the call and glanced back at N. "Let's go further to that cave to the north. Cheren and Mei will handle any grunts that try to go there."

"All right, but let's hurry. Reshiram is telling me that Kyurem is in pain." N carried an expression weighty with concern. They both urged their dragons to fly higher up until they spotted a wide yawn in the middle of the cave's peak. They descended ever so carefully into the cave, only to find Ghetsis standing by himself with a large staff bearing the Team Plasma insignia in hand. Touko and N got off their dragons' backs, but kept them by their side.

The head of Team Plasma regarded both of them with a hateful grimace.

"Ah, so both came…Touko White and the freak without a human heart, N." He drawled.

The young woman eyed the malicious sage in a dark glare. "Shove it, you cunning old man. Where's Kyurem?" She growled.

"Zekrom and Reshiram both feel Kyurem's suffering. I will not allow your selfishness to cause more Pokémon to suffer!" N shot out heatedly. "Answer Touko's question, where is Kyurem!?"

Ghetsis's facial expression did not alter one bit; he continued to smirk at them both. "You want Kyurem? Very well, then." He slammed the end of his staff into the rocky ground. "Come, Kyurem!"

A violent flurry of snow blew into the cave, startling both Touko and N. The wind howled loudly in her ears and the iciness of the wind sent thousands of goosebumps all over her body. She felt something gently covering her like a blanket, shielding her from the snowstorm. It radiated a warmth that she could recognize anywhere.

_Zekrom. _Her beloved dark dragon continued to hold her under its wing until the snowy wind finally died down, revealing the legendary ice dragon that now stood next to Ghetsis.

The sage's evil smile only grew wider. "I must say, though, I am deeply grateful to you both. You brought not only one, but _both _legendary dragons to me, you saved me a lot of time. In this cave is where Kyurem's power resonates…here is where it will use the full extent of its power and easily cover all of Unova in ice. People will bow down to me in fear for their lives!"

"You're seriously delusional if you think we're just going to hand them to you!" Touko snapped.

"Such an ugly formula. It won't work!" N replied.

"Oh, but it will…if I use these." Ghetsis reached into his dark robes and produced a triangular item, its golden tip glowing brightly. "The DNA Splicers!"

The wind picked up again as the DNA Splicers in Ghetsis's hand floated over to Kyurem. Touko and N watched with surprised stares as the triangular object changed shape, becoming a large coil. Snow swirled around the spinning piece, making the cave even colder. The spinning got faster, and continued to just spin, until it suddenly stopped. The coil shone brightly, losing its spiral shape. It trickled down into Kyurem's golden crest, merging with it.

Kyurem let out a painful roar whilst the ice covering its wings cracked and shattered, revealing two pairs of ice spikes at each end of the wings.

To Touko, they looked like a pair of ray cannons.

And they were aiming at both Reshiram and Zekrom.

Her blood ran icy cold.

"Get them!" Ghetsis ordered.

Lilac particles of light quickly gathered around each crystal spike, lining them with their glow, before shooting four lavender rays at the two legendary dragons.

Both N and Touko reacted in unison.

"FLY AWAY!"

With flaps of their mighty wings, the white and black dragons swiftly took to the air, avoiding the rays in the nick of time. Kyurem hissed and fired another four volleys, and they tailed the dragons in the air.

Reshiram and Zekrom flew towards each other, each followed by a pair of streams, before they brushed by. The lavender rays continued to follow them relentlessly, and then Kyurem fired four more shots their way.

"Crap!" Touko swore. "ZEKROM, GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Reshiram, do the same!" N commanded.

Kyurem's attack surrounded both dragons, forcing them to back up against each other.

"Oh Arceus…" Touko gasped quietly.

The radiant rays rushed at both Reshiram and Zekrom.

_NO! _Touko and N both heard the black dragon's cry before it swung its dark wing and knocked Reshiram down the ground, taking the incoming attack wholly on itself. The blue-eyed woman watched in complete horror as her dear dragon was bounded by the rays.

"ZEKROM! NO!" The horrorstruck cry was torn from her throat.

Zekrom roared as its ability to fly was restrained by the light, forcing it to drop out of the air. In its forceful descent, the dark dragon's body took on the same aura as the lilac bonds that trapped it, causing its large body to distort shape and size to turn into a small, round object.

Touko couldn't begin to wrap her mind around what was happening.

Her friend was forced to turn back into the Dark Stone right in front of her!

The shock petrified her petite form. _Oh Arceus, no…!_

Reshiram quickly recovered from Zekrom's intervention and took its place beside N and Touko. _Zekrom! What have you done!? _Its shocked and woeful voice echoed in both of the heroes' minds.

"Ah, pity; I was planning to turn both Reshiram and Zekrom back into stones, but this will have to do." Ghetsis turned to Kyurem. "Kyurem, absorb Zekrom! Use Absofusion!"

"NO!" Touko was about to make a grab for her friend, but was too slow.

Kyurem's icy spikes produced thin streaks of lavender light and quickly seized the Dark Stone, absorbing the orb into its body. Wisps of blue electricity rushed all over Kyurem's body, quickly gaining brightness.

The cave unexpectedly burst with blinding light and Touko covered her eyes, feeling the tears gathering in them. Her devoted companion, her lovable dragon that had been there for her…constantly a calming presence in her mind.

_Zekrom!_

When she was able to open them once again, the creature in front of them was no longer the same Pokémon as before.

It was a mixture of both Kyurem and her Zekrom.

Its wings were the same appearance as Zekrom's, but one was black and the other was pale blue. It also possessed Zekrom's bulky form, but the armor surrounding it was the same pastel blue as the one wing…and with ice protruding from it. One muscular arm was entirely encased in ice and each of its middle toes were also covered with frost.

She had never seen such a thing before…and knowing that her friend was now trapped inside that Pokémon, and possibly lost to her forever, had her whole body quivering with both sorrow and dread.

"Zekrom…!"

**Author's Note:  
So, so sorry for the uber-long wait! It's been super busy at work and the excitement for Christmas has been occupying my mind. Some of you probably thought it was going to be White Kyurem because this is loosely based on the White 2 game, eh? SURPRISE! Now that Touko and N are going to face Black Kyurem, what will they do? Will Reshiram be enough? Quick shout out to inu-sessfanforeverlife for your very kind review! It did help me get my butt in gear and bang out this chapter! I hope it was to everyone's satisfaction and stay tuned for the final battle of the story!  
**_**-Mistress Ness**__  
_


	31. Fiery Conviction of a Small Town Girl

**Pokémon White: The Heroine of Ideals**

_I don't own Pokémon in any form, but twists of plot, as well as made up characters, belong to my imagination. Enjoy!_

Chapter 31: The Fiery Conviction of a Small-Town Girl

_This is unreal…right?  
Zekrom…absorbed by Kyurem…forming this…"thing."  
Please…let this be nothing more than a horrid dream._

Touko stood rooted on the spot, blue eyes wide like a Deerling caught between the headlights, trying to make sense of the unknown Pokémon before her. Her hands and legs trembled, not because of fear of Ghetsis's Pokémon, but terror of the likelihood of never seeing her dark dragon again. Ghetsis's maniacal laughter sounded muffled in her ears, for it was the very last thing on her mind. Her eyes stung with her tears and the wet trail tingling her right cheek dimly told her some of them were already loose. The grief tore at her like a ferocious tidal wave: tossing her in all directions, not giving her a miniscule chance of fighting back, then spitting her up on an unknown location shortly before consuming her all over again. She felt lost, unsure of what to do to aid her friend.

For the first time in her life, Touko actually felt hopeless.  
_  
_"You…what have you done!?" N's enraged shout sounded distant to her.

Ghetsis ceased his cackling and turned to him. "Last time, I was going to use you to capture people's hearts and minds to rule them! But this time, I'm simply going to use overwhelming power and rule with an iron fist! Do you understand? If you had simply become king, Unova would have remained beautiful!"

"All lies!" N snapped back. "You would have continued to use me to bend all of Unova to your will…there's _nothing _beautiful about that!"

"It does not matter anymore. Let us see if you and your little heroine can stop _this _Kyurem!" Ghetsis smirked. The black Kyurem hissed in a menacing manner, its eyes on N and Touko. Touko watched N step in front of her with arms wide open.

"I will not let you lay a hand on her again!"

Reshiram spat out a small ember in agreement.

_I should reach for Victini's Poké Ball. _Even though she was aware of that, her hands lacked the will to move an inch. The pain of losing Zekrom was weighing her down, rendering her powerless.

_Zekrom…are you even in there at all?_

_…Princess…_

The voice was faint and weak, but it instantly snapped Touko out of her inner tumult.

_Zekrom! _Came her obviously-relieved reply. _You're still here!_

Zekrom groaned deeply before answering her. _Yes…but barely. Princess…Kyurem and I…we… we can be disjointed again._

_Really!? How?_

_Defeat us._

The young woman certainly didn't like the idea of having to battle her friend. _But Zekrom…!_

_It's the only way…_

The dark dragon replied weakly. _Please…hurry…_

Its voice became silent again.

But Touko managed to find her footing again. "N!" she called out to him. "Zekrom is still in there!"

He looked back at her in shock. "Touko, are you sure?"

"Positive! Zekrom just told me that we have to defeat this Kyurem in order to separate them!"

"Got it!" He smiled in relief. "We will need a second legendary Pokémon to do this."

"Agreed!" Touko nodded, reaching for Victini's ball. She pressed the button, expecting the spherical object to enlarge and open.

But nothing happened.

"Huh?" Touko pressed the button again and the Poké Ball retained its small size. "What's happening? The Poké Ball is not responding."

"What?" N reached for Zoroark's Poké Ball and pressed the button.

Again, nothing happened.

Ghetsis broke out into another fit of laughter. "Fools, you are no longer able to call upon your other Pokémon." He held up his staff with a boastful smirk etched on his face. "Thanks to Colress's research, he created a special device inside this staff that not only controls Kyurem, but also emits signals that disrupts the function of all Poké Balls in this chamber!"

"We must destroy that device; Ghetsis will no longer be able to control Kyurem and therefore, give us a chance to free Zekrom." said N.

"Yeah, but how?" Touko asked him. She looked at the smirking Sage and felt the embers of fury starting to rise within her. If she didn't do something soon, she would lose Zekrom to that demented old man forever. _That rat has one mega Pokémon leering right at us and the only Pokémon that can take it on right now is Reshiram. Not to mention, Kyurem has Zekrom inside it, and I bet its power's doubled. Will Reshiram be enough to defeat Kyurem? Come on, Touko, think!_

A warm hand touched her shoulder. "Listen to me, Touko. Guide Reshiram in battling Kyurem while I destroy the device."

Touko paled at N's suggestion. "Are you _nuts!?_ Kyurem will kill you before you even get close to Ghetsis! No way am I letting you do that!"

"We have to do this, Touko! You're the more experienced Trainer of the two of us." N argued. "You want to help Zekrom, don't you?"

_"Please…hurry…" _Zekrom's pained words still resonated in her. There was no way she was going to let her friend down, she wouldn't be able to live with herself.

She gave in with a slow nod. "OK, I'll do it, but hurry. If Reshiram is overpowered, despite my skill, we'll need Victini."

"Understood."

Touko looked up at Reshiram. "Well, how about it? Are you OK with that plan?"

The white dragon dipped its head to her. _I will gladly follow your lead, little heroine, and here are my skills: Fusion Flare, Dragon Claw, Draco Meteor, and Steel Wing._

Touko acknowledged the information with a single nod. "Got it."

"Are you ready, Touko?" N asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Touko responded, feeling every muscle in her body tighten with anticipation.

/

N glanced over at Touko. Her face was taut with determination and her cerulean eyes were set on the sage in a high-voltage glare, not wavering at all. Seeing her like that reminded him of their climactic battle back at Team Plasma's castle.

It was the look of the unbreakable will that belonged to the Heroine of Ideals.

_That's the Touko I know, _he smiled to himself.

/

"Go!" the petite Champion said to Reshiram.

Reshiram stepped in front of her, growling loudly, as N broke into a run towards the cave walls to their right. Ghetsis's eyes narrowed and pointed at him. "I will not let either of you escape your fate! Kyurem, kill that boy!"

Kyurem emitted a high-pitch roar and put its large claws together, rapidly forming a large chuck of ice infused with electricity and throwing it in N's direction.

"Reshiram, intercept with Fusion Flare!" Touko countered. The white dragon inhaled sharply and unleashed a massive ball of fire at Kyurem's icy piece, creating an enormous explosion of mist all around the cavern. The fog served as the perfect smokescreen for Reshiram, due to its snow-white color, and Touko heaved a mental sigh of relief. She heard Ghetsis swear loudly, obviously frustrated by lack of visibility from the thick haze.

And both she and Reshiram could still make out Kyurem's dark silhouette.

_Hopefully that'll give N enough time to get to Ghetsis, _she prayed silently, "Don't let up, Reshiram! Take flight and go for a Dragon Claw!"

Reshiram took to the sky and dashed towards its foe with glowing claws.

"Kyurem, protect yourself!" She heard the sage yell from across. She heard the crackle of electricity all over the area and saw Kyurem surround itself with a barrier of bright light that was all too familiar to Touko.

_Oh crap, it's using Zekrom's Fusion Bolt! _"Reshiram, come back!" She tried to warn Reshiram, but it was too late of a timing. Kyurem took off from the ground with implausible speed and charged into Reshiram. A loud crack of thunder exploded from the impact, and then Reshiram was falling back down in her direction. Touko gasped and ran out of the way just in time to avoid the white dragon's massive body as it hit the stony floor. The floor shook with the force of the collision, almost throwing her off balance. She stopped and saw Reshiram getting back up slowly.

"Reshiram! Are you all right!?" Touko ran back to its side.

_I am fine. _The dragon assured her, but the evident pain and fatigue in its voice told her otherwise. _Its power…it's a lot higher than Zekrom's. I've never felt such a strong Fusion Bolt like that before._

The young woman could tell Reshiram took a pretty bad beating from that attack, judging from the burns and abrasions marring its fur. A strong wind blew in her face, dissipating the fog. She looked around the cave for signs of N and found none.

_Please, N, hurry it up! I don't know how much more can Reshiram take at this point._

Ghetsis became visible once more, wearing another gloating smirk. "Even the so-called heroine of ideals is no match for me! Come now, Touko White! I want to see your face at the moment you lose all hope!"

Right in that moment, Touko saw N emerge from a large boulder behind the sneering man as stealthily as a Liepard stalking prey. Hope and relief washed over her, but she was careful to not let her face show them.

_We'll see about that, old man._

"Destroy them, Kyurem!" Ghetsis ordered with malicious delight. Kyurem hissed quietly at Touko and Reshiram, charging up for another attack.

"I don't think so, Ghetsis!" N grabbed the staff from the unsuspecting man and threw it across the cave. "Reshiram, destroy that vile object with Fusion Flare!"

_With pleasure,_ Reshiram fired a fiery volley into the whizzing staff, causing it to explode into a million pieces.

_He did it! _Touko wanted to grab N and kiss him into tomorrow.

Ghetsis's face warped into full-blown ire. "Why you…!" He turned to strike N when a loud rumble startled them all. Kyurem swung its massive arms around, striking empty air in a frenzy as multiple strips of electricity and icy mist swirled all around it. A looming sense of danger rose in Touko's heart.

"N, RUN!"

Kyurem whirled around to the two men and fired a block of electrified ice towards them at the same time as a blur of white zoomed past Kyurem and enveloped N into its hold. The cave exploded with a burst of icy wind, forcing Touko to shield her eyes against the biting cold.

_N!  
_  
She opened her eyes to see N alive and unharmed, but Reshiram lay at his feet breathing heavily.

"Reshiram!" N cried with worry.

"Oh my Arceus…" she gasped quietly. _Reshiram sacrificed itself to protect him. _"N, are you both OK!?"

"I'm fine!" N called back. "But Reshiram is severely hurt! It used its Steel Wing to stop Kyurem's attack." He glanced over to Ghetsis, who was actually lying flat on his stomach. "Looks like Ghetsis is unconscious."

Kyurem howled again, its cry sounding fairly livid to Touko. "N! Kyurem should no longer under Ghetsis's control, right? Why is it still attacking?"

"It's confused _and _angry! Touko, we must make it faint so we can get Zekrom out! It should also help calm it down!"

"Got it!" Touko reached into her bag for a Hyper Potion and tossed it to N. "Here, tend to Reshiram while I take care of Kyurem!"

N caught the medicine and began treating the wounded dragon.

The blue-eyed woman reached for her belt, took hold of Victini's Poké Ball again, and held it up to her lips. "I need your help to free Zekrom, my little friend. Victini, go!" She pressed the button, watching it grow in size before opening it as it usually did. The rays of crimson light took shape of her little winged friend, its large blue eyes completely focused on the ferocious Pokémon in front of it.

"Vi!" Its small body was engulfed in a bright, golden aura. Kyurem faced them once again with more electricity rampaging all over its body.

_Almost there, Zekrom! _"Victini, give it your all! Searing Shot!"

Victini put its little hands together, then it combusted with bright red flames. Even though Kyurem's body was emitting both ice and electricity, Touko could only feel Victini's heat from its growing flames.

_I believe in you, Victini, _she thought, _You got this._

Kyurem fired its signature icy block at Victini at the same time as the smaller Pokémon discharged its even larger volley of fire, piercing through the chunk of ice, then hitting Kyurem dead on the chest. A blast of dust and smoke erupted from the contact, making Touko squeeze her eyes shut and cough relentlessly.

_Did it work? _She felt the smoke clear and dared to open her eyes again ever so slowly. Kyurem was staggering as a bright glow took over its body. She watched in amazement as its form changed and two things emerged out of its forehead, one sphere-shaped and the other like an elongated pyramid. She walked cautiously toward the ice dragon, her hands reaching out for the two glowing objects. They floated down to her hands as Kyurem slumped down to the ground, the bright glow leaving its body. It was back to its original form and its eyes were closed, its energy spent from the battle and the separation.

Zekrom's Dark Stone was faintly warm in her hand and it alarmed her.

Was she too late?

Would Zekrom ever come back?

She put the DNA Splicers away in her bag and gently cradled the Dark Stone with both hands.

"Zekrom…can you hear me?" she whispered quietly.

No response.

Sorrow flooded her heart. "Please…" her voice shook with the weight of her distress. "Come back, Zekrom…" Tears were now blurring her sight all over again. _Please don't leave me!_

"Touko." She looked up to see N approaching her with a fully healed Reshiram in tow, his expression grim with concern.

_Zekrom…my friend…please, come back to me. _She hugged the stone tightly. "Please, Zekrom, come out…! You're stronger than all this!" Her body trembled with muffled sobs. "I don't want to lose you…you're more than just a legendary Pokémon to me. You're my loving, loyal, grouchy, and Pignite-headed dragon. Please don't leave me…I want you to come back and chastise me for overdoing things again!"

Once again, nothing happened.

"Zekrom!" Her grief-stricken cry echoed in the silent cave.

Suddenly, the stone became hot in her hands. Touko released it with a startled gasp and it drifted above her. Swirls of electricity crackled around the stone as it glistened with blinding brightness, grew in size, and changed form. A familiar silhouette took the sphere's place and the light faded away. The Pokémon's pale eyes, full of affection, connected with her own blue ones.

_Princess. _The single word was her undoing.

With a loud sob, she threw herself at it with arms opened wide. "Zekrom!"

The dark dragon nuzzled her hair with its snout as it wrapped its large, wing-like hands, around her. Touko didn't even care that was blubbering like a five year old at the moment. Her beloved dragon was back, and that's all that mattered.

_Princess, you are one reckless woman, _it chastised her in a weak but tender tone.

Touko laughed in the midst of her tears, so happy to hear its voice once more. "I'm glad you're back, Zekrom."

"Vi, vi!" Victini zipped around them excitedly.

She looked up at the rabbit-like Pokémon with a grateful smile. "Thank you, Victini."

_And you also have my thanks, Reshiram and King N, _Zekrom bowed its head towards them.

N waved it off. "Having you back is enough; we're glad you're safe."

The happy reunion was abruptly interrupted by a loud groan. The group glanced back to see Ghetsis coming to and rising back to his feet slowly. He wore a dazed expression until his eye landed on the downed Kyurem, then on Touko, N, and the Pokémon. The older man's face hardened.

"Damn you!" he hissed. "The Kyurem I went through all the trouble of preparing! How irritating! Now I have to go recapture Kyurem all over again, won't I?"

"The hell you are!" Touko spat back, having had more than enough of the sage's twisted plans. She stepped out of Zekrom's arms, glaring daggers at him. "It ends here for you, Ghetsis! I'm going to make you pay for what you did!"

"No." N stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"N?" She eyed him quizzically.

"_I'll _challenge him." he stated.

Surprise flickered in her eyes and her mouth formed a small _o. _"N, are you sure?"

/

N couldn't possibly be surer; he was aware that Touko had lots of reasons to battle the sage, but so did he: Ghetsis had used and lied to him for many years, he dared to murder an innocent Pokémon, he captured a Pokémon and turned it into a weapon against its will, and he hurt Touko. He knew it had to end right now.

He would never let that man hurt anyone dear to him ever again.

"I got this." he affirmed his decision by placing his hand on Reshiram's wing. "Do you still have Revives in your bag?"

"Yeah, still got them."

"Good, then take care of Kyurem." He walked a few steps past her and looked over his shoulder at her with a confident smile. "I'll do what we do best, kick Team Plasma ass and chew bubblegum."

He watched her cobalt eyes widen before a mischievous glint set in them. "Just don't run out of gum." She chuckled lightly. Making a mental note to ask her about that last statement later, he strolled over to the man he once called Father.

"So," Ghetsis sneered. "I am to battle my own son, now?"

"I was never your son and you know it to be true." N replied. "All you saw in me was the perfect marionette for your evil ploy. I stopped letting you control me, and now it is time to stop youfor good."

"HA! Don't get full of yourself, boy! Don't forget that I have more battling experience than you!" Ghetsis produced a Poké Ball. "Once I pummel you to the ground, your little heroine will be next." He threw it, revealing an Eelektross.

Anger rose in N, but he kept it in check. "Go, Zoroark!"

Ghetsis was strong, but N and his Pokémon were tougher. Zoroark's Focus Blast made quick work of Eelektross, Vanilluxe ended up freezing Ghetsis's Seismitoad with his Blizzard, Cofagrigus almost brought Archeops down but the prehistoric bird gained the upper hand with Crunch, and both of the sage's Drapion and Toxicroak fell to Carracosta's Earthquake. In the middle of the battle, he faintly heard Kyurem finally come to, Touko and Zekrom talking to it, and the sound of flapping wings that signaled the Pokémon's departure. In the back of his mind, he was thoroughly relieved that Kyurem was well and free again.

Ghetsis was red with anger, frustrated over the loss of Kyurem and battle he was quickly losing. N on the other hand, remained calm and focused. He had Touko and her Pokémon to thank for helping him embrace the ways of Pokémon battles, improving his tactics, and teaching his own Pokémon new skills. He watched his foster father grit his teeth in frustration as he held out his last Poké Ball.

"Hydreigon, come!"

The former king of Team Plasma turned towards his white dragon. "My friend, would you like to take care of this one?"

_It would be my pleasure, _Reshiram stepped forward.

The three-headed dragon and the white legendary dragon scrutinized each other, hissing relentlessly.

Ghetsis made the first move. "Hydreigon, Dragon Rush!" Hydreigon surrounded itself with bright blue flames that took form of a dragon, and then rushed towards Reshiram.

"Reshiram, let him get close! Then dodge at the last minute and counter with Dragon Claw!" N said. Reshiram nodded and stayed perfectly still on the ground as its foe continued to coming towards it.

Right when Hydreigon was within attack range, N saw his chance. "Go!"

Reshiram's turbine tail instantly flared to life and it swiftly evaded the incoming attack, ending up right above Hydreigon. Reshiram's left wing claw emitted a pink aura, then the white dragon slashed its foe's back while leaving a burning pink trail of energy behind it. The blow knocked Hydreigon out of the air and onto the cave floor.

"What!?" Ghetsis roared in disbelief.

_That human was nothing but bluff and bluster, _Reshiram commented dryly as it gracefully landed next to N.

The sage's whole body trembled in rage, his face set with pure incredulity, as he withdrew the fainted Hydreigon. "How can this be? I'm the creator of Team Plasma! I'm perfect! I'm the absolute ruler who will change the world! I can't accept this! This isn't possible! I can't be bested by fools who can't even use Pokémon correctly!"

"Holy Arceus, are you even listening to yourself right now?" Touko cut in, making her way to N's side.

N glanced back at the man he had called Father almost all of his life. Everything that happened from the beginning was due to the fact that this man never saw Pokémon for what they truly are. "It is sad that you think of Pokémon as tools; they are our wonderful partners and with each moment we spend with them, we take each other to greater heights. I have seen that most people understand this, and the fact that you cannot…I feel sorry for you."

The older man's thin lips drew back into a vindictive snarl. "Shut your mouth! Shut up! Shut up! Shut _up_! Don't talk like a person, you freak! No _real_ person could talk to Pokémon!"

N flinched inwardly, feeling the crude remark open old wounds.

"Once again, you're wrong." Touko spoke up next to him, linking his hand with hers. "N is more human than anyone I've ever met, and the fact that he can talk to Pokémon makes him an even better person. I can't say the same for _you_, a monster who thinks of nothing but his own greed."

N was take back by her words. "Touko…"

"Now then…" The brunette's lips curled into a smirk. "Time to take out the trash…the proper way."

/

Touko sped-dialed Looker while Reshiram, Zekrom, and Victini made sure Ghetsis didn't scurry out of the cave. Within minutes, Looker and a few Pokémon policemen arrived to arrest the sage. Ghetsis resisted at first until Looker used his own Pokémon, a Hypno, to knock him out using Hypnosis. A great weight lifted off her shoulders as she watched Looker and his men drag the sleeping sage out of the cave.

_It's finally over, and hopefully for good this time._

"So, they are escorting Ghetsis all the way to penitentiary?" N asked her.

She nodded. "Yep. And judging by the look on Looker's face, he's not going to allow the same mistake to happen twice. Ghetsis will be in jail for a very long time, especially when he's tried for murdering a Pokémon."

"I see." The catch in his voice made her look at him. His jaw was clenched and his soft gray eyes were hard and a bit distant.

It was obvious that Ghetsis's cruel words got to him.

She reached for his hand and grasped it tenderly. "Hey, don't worry about what he said because he doesn't really know you. I think you're a pretty awesome guy, maybe in need of a few lessons in figures of speech." she ended that last statement with a loving smile and a teasing wink.

The shadows in his eyes lifted to her relief. "Is that so?"

"Yep! And I will be delighted to educate you on that…back the Pokémon league. Because I don't know about you, but I'm ready to put this all behind me with a big bar of chocolate while surrounded by our Pokémon friends."

Finally, a smile made its way to his lips. "I like that plan very much."

And with that, they both exited the cave…hand in hand.

**Author's Note:  
After about 10 months of writing this fanfic, the final chapter is done! …Or is it? Nah, still got the epilogue, can't end the story like this! I'll try my hardest to get that very last chapter up within the month, hoping that my workload allows me a bit of writing time. Thank you for keeping up with this story and remember to review to let me know if you liked this chapter! Once the epilogue is done, then comes the sequelshipping short story to wrap up Mei and Hugh's story (**_**No More Charades**_**) and then…the new ferriswheelshipping fanfic (tentative title is **_**A Twist of Fate**_**) Here's the summary so far…**

_** N has defeated Alder and the supposed hero of truth, Touya. But, what if Touya  
wasn't the real hero to begin with? It's Fate's finest twist in the tale. In comes the true  
Champion of Unova…Touya's twin sister, Touko; and with her, an adventure that will  
make him question everything he's even known.**_

**Well, what do you think? Let me know! Enjoy this long-awaited chapter!  
**_**-Mistress Ness**_**  
**


	32. Brighter Tomorrows

**Pokémon White: The Heroine of Ideals**

_I don't own Pokémon in any form, but twists of plot, as well as made up characters, belong to my imagination. Enjoy!_

Epilogue: Brighter Tomorrows

Within the large bed, Touko stirred, emerging from the hazy land of sleep. Her face creased in the smallest of _frowns_ and her eyes slowly opened, blurry at first, before she blinked and they regained focus. She became instantly aware of the warm arms wrapped so lovingly around her, keeping her in a safe and protective embrace. Her lips curved in a smile before she carefully eased herself out of his hold, not wanting to rouse him. She tiptoed to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She turned on the warm water and splashed her face, chasing away any lingering remnants of drowsiness. She grabbed a white towel next to her and dried her face, stopping to look at her reflection in the mirror.  
_  
It's been seven months since the ordeal with Kyurem and Ghetsis's arrest…man, time flies faster than a Pidgeot. Thank Arceus that twisted old man is finally in prison, where he belongs._

Not long after Ghetsis was apprehended, he was tried in Virbank City in a private trial consisting of Ghetsis, the Gym Leaders, the Elite Four, Bianca, Mei, Alder, Sage Rood, N, Touko, and the judge. After all evidence that Looker recovered from both the Team Plasma Frigate and Virbank Complex was brought to light, along with testimonies from everyone involved, Ghetsis was sentenced to a high-security prison in a small island in Sinnoh for the rest of his days.

Everything seemed to be finally coming to an end, except…

Colress was still at large.

According to Mei and Cheren, the scientist escaped in the midst of all the chaos. Mei has taken it upon herself to locate Colress while promising Touko to contact her as soon as she had a lead.

But, despite that, things were going back to normal.

Cheren finally started his Gym Leader duties at Aspertia City while Bianca still assisted Professor Juniper, and they started living together in Cheren's new city.

Alder began to travel all over Unova again, motivating novice and veteran Trainers to cherish their time with their Pokémon.

Sage Rood resumed his duties in his home for lost-and-found Pokémon in Driftveil City, still trying to make amends to what Ghetsis had done.

Siarah was found by Mei a few days after Ghetsis's sentence and her Pokémon were returned to her. According to Mei, all Siarah did was take her Pokémon and leave after thanking Mei.

And as for Mei herself…

_I wonder how Mei is doing now?_

Last time she saw Mei was a few weeks ago, when she invited her and N to Pokéstar Studios to see a movie she was debuting in; Touko was shocked to find out that Mei was an actress, even though N commented he was not surprised at all since Mei _was _a double agent. The movie was very moving, and Touko and N attended the premiere party as Mei's guests of honor.

_"Mei, congratulations on the movie! You were amazing!" Touko was all smiles as she gave Mei a tight hug._

_The other brunette blushed and smiled back shyly. "Thanks, Touko. I was so nervous at first, but this turned out to be a lot of fun. I'm glad you and N came to see it."_

_"Did your friend Hugh also enjoy the film?" The question was innocently asked, but Touko saw the other girl's crestfallen expression immediately set on her face._

_"He didn't come." Mei answered softly._

_"What? Why? Isn't he your friend?" Touko didn't understand it at all._

_Mei's only reply was a tight smile._

I wonder if she worked things out with her friend…

Her trail of thought was abruptly interrupted by a soft knock on the door.

"Touko? Are you in there? Anthea rang, there's a new challenger who is taking on the Elite Four right now. You have to get ready in case the Trainer makes it to the Champion's Temple." N called from the other side.

"OK, be right out!" she called back. _Looks like it'll be just another day in the office._

The temple's renovations were finished a few months back and the entire layout of interior arena was redone. The floor was a light tan color with the Poké Ball insignia in the middle bearing a rich shade of gold. The pillars around the arena were a pale gray and beyond the metal rails stood a large, dark pillar that displayed the symbols of all Pokémon types down its length. The backdrop of the interior was dark like a stormy day with random flickers of blue lightning, in honor or Zekrom, scattered all over it.

Touko awaited her challenger, dressed up in her official Champion's attire, while N and Zoroark stood close by at the northwestern corner of the temple. She heard loud and fast footsteps from outside the entrance, signaling that her challenger was near. She straightened herself up with a wide grin, already jittery with zeal. And judging by the ferocious wiggling of her Poké Balls on her belt, her Pokémon were just as excited as she was.

Seconds later, the challenger finally arrived; a male Ace Trainer arrived at the arena, the young man's green eyes instantly zeroed on Touko. "Hi, Champ! I'm Hiro from Floccesy Town and I'm here to challenge you." He saluted her.

"Welcome, Hiro!" Touko greeted him. "Take your position!"

The two Trainers took their places in the middle of the temple.

"OK, Champ! I hope you're ready for me! My Pokémon and I are going to give you the battle of a lifetime!" Hiro took out a Poké Ball from his belt and opened it, revealing a Braviary.

Touko unclasped Ampharos's Poké Ball from her own belt. "All right, Hiro, please do! As the Champion of the Pokémon League, I accept your challenge!"

...

"Aw man!" Hiro whined as he withdrew his fainted Heatmor, who was soaked from head to toe.

Leviathan landed ever so gracefully in front of his Trainer, smirking victoriously. Touko chuckled at her friend's blatant gloating and walked up to him. "Good work, Leviathan." She praised him while stroking his long whiskers. Leviathan hummed in content as he leaned into her touch.

"You're quite strong. I can see why you're the toughest Trainer in the region." Hiro commented.

Touko beamed while she approached him with Leviathan in tow. "Thanks, you're not half bad yourself. I had fun in our match today. I could see that you and your Pokémon work pretty well as a team, keep it up!" She flashed him a sunny smile.

Hiro's eyes widened before he broke out into a full-blown blush. "Um, thank you."

N and Zoroark immediately noticed the Trainer's face sporting a heady pink blush.

_Oh beware, Master N! _Zoroark cackled. _It seems the newcomer is attracted to your mate._

N gawked at him, then did a double-take. "S-She's my _girlfriend_, Zoroark! That's the term people use."

_Girlfriend, mate…same difference, _Zoroark shrugged indifferently. _I mean you already mated with her, right?_

The temperature of the arena suddenly went off the scale and the silver-eyed man's embarrassment couldn't possibly get any stronger. "N-No! I mean…" he twiddled his thumbs, looking down. "That's not what we call it." he murmured.

_Better make your claim known, _Zoroark shot him an impish look, _Or else that human will make his move on your mate._

"Don't be ridiculous…" N didn't finish his riposte when both he and his fox Pokémon saw the male Trainer straighten himself and speak up.

"Will you go on a date with me?"

Touko was all wide-eyed. "Huh?"

The Ace Trainer flaunted a suave grin in her direction. "Well, I think you're gorgeous and I would love to get to know you more outside the Pokémon League. What do you say?"

_What? _N couldn't believe it.

_I told you so, _Zoroark declared with a brassy snort.

Annoyance swirled inside him like miasma, clouding his mind with nonsensical thoughts and sensations. An alien sense of possessiveness came unpredictably, making his face tense up. He was not liking the way the Ace Trainer was trying to court Touko. That Trainer should not have even asked her that question…Touko was _his _girlfriend. In the back of his mind, he was aware such feelings and way of thinking was not logical by any means, but he did not care at the _moment._ He loved Touko very much, she was the important person to him, and he would not let anyone take her away from him.

With his mind made up, he marched towards them.

...

Meanwhile, Touko was trying of think of a gentle way to dissuade the Mr. Casanova in front of her. And that's when she remembered that N has been watching her match. She stole a quick side glance at her boyfriend and his flinty mien actually made her antsy.

_Oh crap, I hope he doesn't get any weird ideas from this. _Before she could even utter a single word of rejection, she felt a strong and unexpected hold around her waist. She managed to smother a startled squeak as she was tugged to N's side. She looked up at him and saw the unmistakable embers of anger burning in his steel-gray eyes.

_Is he mad at me? _She had no clue why he was so upset.

"Touko." his voice was gentle, but with chilling undertones. "That was a good match, but Leviathan seems a bit worn out. Let's go take care of him and the rest of your Pokémon."

_Huh? I'm perfectly mine, barely got a scratch on me! _Leviathan didn't know what craziness his mistress's mate was spouting off. He looked at Zoroark and the fox Pokémon merely shook his head.

_I would just go with it, _he told him.

"Um, N?" Touko was on the verge of shaking him for answers when she noticed his eyes were not aiming at her, but the now-fidgety Ace Trainer. And suddenly, it all came together like N's Menger Sponge.

_Ah…I see now. _A mile-wide grin emerged on the brunette's lips. Following N's lead, she got Leviathan back into his Poké Ball and looked back up at N. "OK, let's be on our way then."  
Touko watched N withdraw Zoroark and then he lead her towards the elevator in the northwest corner that led down to the Champion's residential sector, leaving the flabbergasted Ace Trainer behind.

...

Touko was quickly ushered into their room and N closed the door behind them, heaving a frustrated sigh. Seeing him so disheveled with his choleric expression and the exasperated way he ran his hand through his long green hair, she couldn't help but to chuckle.

He looked so…_cute_.

And he obviously didn't find her sudden laugh amusing in the least. "What is so funny?" he asked crossly.

She couldn't hold in anymore. "You are just too cute!" she giggled. "All jealous like that!"

N paused, all traces of anger suddenly waned from his eyes. "Jealous?"

"I assume you've never felt it before?"

"…No."

"To be jealous is when you are afraid a person is going to take something or someone important from you. And that fear tends to show itself through anger and clinginess."

"I…see. Is being jealous a good thing?" N asked hesitantly.

Touko tapped a long finger on her chin. "Well, as long as you don't start sticking to me like glue and demand I stop seeing my mom and my friends, it's fine to be mildly jealous. It shows you really love me." She tried comforting him with a smile.

"And I do." He looked away from her, shoulders sagging with indignity. "But, watching that man look at you the way he did and asking you out on a date…I was scared he would take you away from me. I felt this urge to just let him know that you are with me so he would leave you alone. I…I kept thinking you were mine…it was illogical to think and feel the way I did but I couldn't help it."

The amusement withered in Touko as she saw N's pained look. She closed the distance between them and caressed his cheek, forcing him to look at her. "Hey…it's OK, N. You trust me right?"

"Yes." He answered without any doubt.

She smiled at him lovingly, lighting brushing his bangs with the back of her hand. "Then always remember that I love _you_ and that won't change. Even if it's some flirty boy trying to woo me, there's only one special guy in my heart. I'm yours, N."

His silver eyes broadened for the merest of seconds before she saw their usual warmth return to them. Finally, the corners of his lips curled into a tender smile that took her breath away. "I love you, Touko…I love you the most."

Touko chuckled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "And I love you. But, I must say…" She winked at him. "I did like seeing you act all overprotective in front of that Ace."

"Did you now?" N arched a green brow.

"Totally." She flashed him a cheeky grin.

He was silent for a moment.

"Then…I guess you will not mind if I make my claim known."

His words threw Touko off. "Wha…?" She didn't finish voicing her confusion when N suddenly tightened his hold on her, grasped her chin with one hand, and swooped down to take her mouth in a kiss. But this was not like any other kisses they have shared previous times: when they sweet and passionate.

Oh no, this was a kiss that was meant to claim, an unconcealed display of dominance.

He kissed her with such urgency like she was the very air he needed to breathe, his tongue touching every nook of her mouth. He held her face in place as he continued his fervent claiming of her mouth.

Her eyes flew wide open, her heart started to race in her chest, and her mind had gone completely blank from the shock.

He ended the kiss, his soft pants fanning her moist lips, as he gazed into her eyes. Gone was the affectionate look from minutes ago, and in its place was a more…feral look. He looked like he had a big sweet tooth going on…and she was the chocolate.

She couldn't help swallowing hard under his intense scrutiny. _Oh man, that was a very-unlike-N kiss. What's gotten into him now?  
_  
She snapped out of trance the moment she felt N take off her white trench coat. "N?"

"You said you liked it when I acted overprotective and jealous." He tossed the heavy coat aside and went for her hair tie, letting her long hair down.

"Yeah…?" was all she managed to say since she was still woozy from that kiss.

He suddenly let go of her and swept her off her feet in one swift motion t. Touko cried out in surprise as she was taken over to the large bed and was dropped onto the middle without preamble. She didn't even have a second to speak when N was already climbing on top of her, in between her legs.

"I am still feeling overprotective and jealous." He admitted wholeheartedly while he cradled her face in his hands. "And I am feeling this strong urge to kiss you and make love to you right now, I don't understand it."

Although his sudden kiss did surprise her, a part of her was actually enjoying his more commanding behavior at the moment. She wasn't scared, not even a bit, because she trusted N completely and she knew for a fact that he would never hurt her or do anything she didn't want to do.

"Well come at me, wild man. Let's take care of that green-eyed monster." She planted a teasing kiss upon his mouth.

"Touko." Her name came out as a breathy whisper before he kissed her once more.

And this time, she was more than willing to participate.

Their tongues dueled, they took each other's breath, and their mouths moved incessantly over each other. N's hands left her face to unfasten the buttons of her black top, and Touko assisted by arching her back a bit to reach behind herself and unhook her bra with one hand. Touko moaned the second his warm hands cupped her breasts, fondling and kneading them. His lips left hers and teased her neck with little pecks up and down the column of her throat, before he took her by complete surprise and bit down on the sensitive skin.

The petite brunette cried out his name. _Oh my Arceus, he's acting like a wild Pokémon! _Yet, she was being swept away by the amazing sensations he was creating within her; he was rough, but not hurting her. Her breathing quickened into little spurts and her pulse raced and throbbed as N continued to stroke her breasts, teasing her nipples into hardened tips under his palms. The whole room felt twenty degrees hotter and her skin was rapidly becoming slick with sweat.

Then, his hands left her breasts and she was more than ready to voice her dismay when he quickly captured an aching nub with his mouth while his fingers rolled the other one. A rather loud moan slipped out of her mouth before she could even stop it as she arched herself into him, wanting even more of those electrifying sensations. He tugged at the sensitive bun greedily, his hand mimicking his frenzied movements.

Her mind buzzed with excitement and her body was on the same page; she was writhing under him, mutely urging him to go further. The other times they made love, they were sweet and drawn-out. Yet, for some reason unknown to her, she wanted it the opposite this time around.

"Wait." She breathed out.

N stopped immediately as if he had an on/off switch; he was breathing heavily with a profoundly flushed face. "Touko?"

She stretched herself to reach the nightstand, opened the top drawer, and pulled out a condom. He took the little packet from her and she caught the predatory gleam in his eyes.

Her throat was suddenly dry like sandpaper.

N lay her down on her back once more before he proceeded to hike up her skirt and pull her panties down her legs, keeping her boots and socks on. He fumbled with his zipper, freeing himself, then ripped the foil packet open and rolled it down his fully-erect length.

Touko's heart was beating even faster, full of anticipation.

His long fingers stroked up her thighs, spreading them further apart, before settling between them and entering her in one fluid thrust.

"Ah!" she cried out.

N's short and heated gasps tickled her ear as he rocked her to his rhythm, unrelenting and downright possessive. She welcomed every deep trust with a burning hunger of her own, succumbing to the flames of lust blazing in her blood. Her pulse pounded in her ears and she arched with abandon longing. Her choked cries and moans came in between sharp gasps while her hands desperately sought out his hair, holding onto it like an anchor.

"Oh, Touko." His harsh groan sent a thrilling shudder down her spine, before he caught her earlobe between his teeth. Her cry was one of both pleasure and surprise; she moved against him, matching every hard thrust, feeling every muscle in her body coil as that familiar pressure kept building and building inside her.

"N…" She gripped his shoulders tightly; she was so close now.

He replied with a semi-incoherent version of her name and she felt his shoulders tense up as well.

Then, it hit her all at once.

She came with soul-shattering intensity, paired up with a vocal exclamation, then her body lost all of its strength. And N was not far behind her; he shuddered and gave one last deep thrust, pulsating inside her with a chain of small spams.

The rest was a blur but she remembered being pulled into his arms, skin to skin; his gentle kiss upon her forehead and the one sentence he uttered with unreserved adoration.

_"My Touko."_

...

The loud shrilling ringtone of her Xtransceiver startled the sleeping woman awake. She untangled herself from N's arms and found the noisy device on the nightstand. She set it to audio mode and answered it.

"Yeah?"

"Touko?" Concordia said from the other end. "My apologies, did I wake you?"

"No, not at all. I was just…reading a book." Touko stifled a yawn.

"Very well then, there's someone here to see you."

"Another challenger already? Man, these Trainers sure want to be Champion badly."

"Um no." Concordia paused. "It's Siarah, and she wants to talk to you."

All sleepiness was gone in a rush.

"Tell her I'm on my way." She quickly hung up and got dressed in her usual clothes.

N was waking up as she was putting her boots on. "Touko? Another challenger?"

Touko shook her head slowly. "No…it's Siarah."

N's eyes widened in astonishment. "She's here?"

"Yeah, and she wants to talk to me…" Touko clenched her chargestone necklace tightly, suddenly uneasy. "I…I don't know to face her…" _What am I going to say when I see her? "Hey, I know it's been a while…but I'm sorry Enya was killed by a madman because he wanted me?"_

There was no safe way to open that can of Caterpie.

"Do you want me to come with you?" asked N.

Touko bobbed her head. "Yes, please." _I'm afraid I'll just break down in front of her, and I'm sure that's not what she needs to see._

They finished getting dressed and took the lift back up to the arena. Touko twiddled her fingers nervously, feeling the swarm of Butterfree in her stomach. Many questions buzzed around in her head: _Are the rest of her Pokémon doing OK? How is Siarah holding out? Is she still a Trainer? Did she get a new Pokémon?_

But there was one question that weighed the heaviest.

_Does she hate me?_

N must've noticed her uneasiness for he reached out and took her hands in his. "Don't worry, Touko, you have to remember that what happened to Enya was not your fault. That lies with Ghetsis, and him alone." He stated soothingly.

All she could do was nod in understanding.

The elevator dinged, notifying them that they arrived, and the doors slid open. _Deep breath, girl, you must face this, _Touko reminded herself as they walked out of the elevator and into her temple. Both the goddesses were there…and so was Siarah.

But, the younger girl looked different than the last time she saw her. The lengthy red hair was long gone, replaced by a much shorter asymmetrical style that barely went down past her jaw. Her outfit changed completely as well; she now wore a black tank top with a dark green pleated miniskirt and black short underneath, and black knee-high boots.

Siarah was chatting with the goddesses when she noticed Touko's arrival. But, instead of the dark expression she was expecting to see, she smiled gently at her.

"Hi, Touko." she greeted her.

Seeing her smile like that was Touko's undoing; the waterworks rushed through her and she was immediately in tears while her body trembled with small sobs.

"I'm so sorry!" she blurted out, the guilt from moments ago coming back and now suffocating her. "I'm sorry, Siarah! I feel terrible for what happened to Enya, I know you loved her so much…and for her to die in such a merciless way…it's killing me knowing that this all could've been avoided if I had just thought up of a different way to stop Team Plasma!" Touko buried her tear-streaked face into her hands.

_Please, Siarah, say something…anything! Curse me, scold me, tell me off…just tell me what you feel._

A sudden warmth placed itself on her arms, forcing her to pause her self-bashing sobbing.

"It's OK, Touko." Siarah reassured her.

She mustered the courage to lift her face and meet Siarah's green eyes, finding no trace of resentment in them.

"Siarah…?"

"I won't lie to you. The first days after I lost Enya, I hated you. I blamed you for bringing me and her into your mess with Team Plasma…I even regretted having met you."

Her words cut into Touko's heart, bringing a fresh wave of tears. _I totally deserve that, she has every right to hate my guts. _She looked away from the small teen, she couldn't bear to look at her at the moment.  
_  
_"But then…" Siarah paused. "Your friend Mei found me. She had the rest of my Pokémon, whom I thought I was not going to see ever again, and she told me how you battled that woman Delia and made her tell you where to find them. Also, she relayed your message for me and told me everything about you, N, and Team Plasma. After I learned everything, I understood it happened. You were planning to use yourself as bait for them, not involving anyone else…you didn't want another to get hurt because of them again." She shook Touko's arms lightly, forcing the brunette to look into her eyes again.

"Touko…you have nothing to be sorry for. Enya's death was not your fault, and _that's_ the truth." The redhead girl said with finality.

Hearing those words from Siarah herself lifted the heavy burden of guilt from Touko, finally allowing her to let it all go.

...

Once Touko calmed down, everyone headed down to the residential sector and both girls caught up with each other. Siarah told them all she was traveling as a Trainer, firmly believing that's what Enya would've wanted; she still had not gotten a new Pokémon, having not found the right one just yet. She was holding her head high and moving on with her life, even though she thinks of her beloved Charizard every passing day.

A few hours later, it was time for Siarah to head home.

Everyone was at the entrance to the Pokémon League, ready to bid farewell to the young girl. Siarah gave Touko a big hug. "Thanks Touko…for getting rid of Team Plasma and returning my friends to me."

Touko returned her hug with tighter one. "No, thank _you, _Siarah…for helping me forgive myself. Promise me you'll come by from time to time to visit."

Siarah pulled back, sporting a cheeky grin. "Next time I come by, it'll be to challenge you for the title, Miss Champion!"

Touko laughed out loud heartily. "I look forward to that."

Siarah released her Skarmory and took off into the afternoon sky.

"Hey…" N tugged at Touko's hand. "Are you all right?"

Touko nodded once and beamed at him. "Yep, she told me what I needed to hear…her truth and her feelings."

Her boyfriend smiled back with relief. "I'm glad to hear that."

"Well, it seems like everything will continue to be peaceful and quiet." Anthea spoke up. "Do you wish to go explore another region while we take care of things here for you?"

"What do you think, Touko?" N asked her.

Eagerness rushed through her. "I'm in!"

They packed for two weeks, bade farewell to the goddesses and the Elite Four, and took off on Zekrom's back. As Touko and N watched the sun starting to set on the horizon, N spoke up. "So, what region are we going adventuring now?" The apparent elation in his voice made her laugh with glee, sharing his enthusiasm.

"Well…I was thinking of two regions and Kanto is one of them. Alder told me about a guy that lives alone at the summit of Mt. Silver, between Kanto and Johto. He was originally Kanto's Champion until he stepped down, but no one has defeated him…he is said to be the strongest Trainer in the world!"

N chuckled. "Looks like we'll have a lot of ground to cover then. I do like the idea of climbing a mountain and meeting this person."

"Then it's settled!" Touko patted Zekrom's neck. "Hey, Zekrom…how about a Mach-speed flight to Mt. Silver?"

_It would be my pleasure, Princess, make sure you hold on tight._

"Yes, 'Dad'." She giggled.

Zekrom erected a force field around them and its turbine tail roared to life, zipping them across the sky like a shooting star.

Touko glanced back at N and saw his face lit up like a kid going on a wild rollercoaster ride while wearing a smile that was completely carefree. His arms circled her waist and linked his hands with hers.

Never in her life would she have thought she was going to be a chosen heroine, go against a large criminal organization, meet legendary Pokémon, and fall in love with a guy like N. And she wouldn't trade any of it for the world, for she was now living her dream with someone…and for as long as they were together with their Pokémon friends, every day would a brighter tomorrow filled with new adventures.

Touko eyed the Poké Balls on her belt with a loving smile slowly emerging. _I hope everyone likes Kanto and Johto!_

_Fin_

**Author's Note:  
And…**_**Pokémon White: The Heroine of Ideals**_** is finally complete! It's been years since I last wrote a completed fanfiction and this was a great comeback piece! A big, heartfelt thank you to those have followed the story since its beginning and everyone who showed this tale lots of love by reading it, liking it, adding it to their favorites, and reviewing it! Now, I'll be taking over Mei's story after the events of the main story with **_**No More Charades. **_**Then, begin **_**Twist of Fate; **_**it will tell the story of our two favorite heroes from Unova that met differently than what the legend was supposed to be and travel together to the region of Kalos to find and rescue Touko and Touya's cousin, Serena, that was abducted by a new evil by the name of Team Specter under the leadership of a mystic named Adeline.  
I hope the epilogue was worth the wait, please enjoy it and let me know what you think!  
**_**-Mistress Ness**__  
_


End file.
